Flash and Angel
by DC-MarvelGirl 1997
Summary: Alicia Galloway, special victim's unit officer, transfer from Starling City, ex-girlfriend of Roy Harper, and best friend of Barry Allen and Iris West, never thought that her life would change so drastically after being struck by lightning. Waking up from a coma six months later, Alicia discovers her startling ability to heal herself at an accelerated pace and fly. Rated T.
1. Alicia Galloway

**A/N:**

 **Okay, so this is my new story. It's going to be set during season 1 of Flash and it'll be pairing Barry Allen with an original character of mine. Now, I am a West-Allen shipper, but, I am actually a fan of fanfictions like this that pair Barry with original characters that people create themselves. This character, Alicia Galloway, is all my original idea. Here's my summary: Alicia Galloway, special victim's unit officer, transfer from Starling City, ex-girlfriend of Roy Harper, and best friend of Barry Allen and Iris West, never thought that her life would change so drastically after being struck by lightning. Waking up from a coma six months later, Alicia discovers her startling ability to heal herself at an accelerated pace, as well as heal others with her tears and blood, and fly. Upon learning Barry has super speed; the two find themselves receiving help with their new abilities with the help of Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon, as well as scientific genius Harrison Wells. However, Alicia being the detective that she is finds herself weary of the S.T.A.R Labs CEO. This is her and Barry's story of how they became The Flash and Angel.**

* * *

 _Five Years Prior:_

 _Alicia Galloway found herself sitting at her desk in Starling City, her partner's desk currently vacant. Sipping her coffee, she went over forensics for a rape case that had happened to an eleven-year-old girl. The increase in sex crimes was the gift that kept on giving for the special victim's unit officer. She was in for a long night of work; however, she could see a group of cops passing her unit in the SCPD precinct. Roy Harper. How she knew the young man all too well. She knew that most of his crimes were petty thefts, but nothing too serious. However, there was a good reason why the young man stood out to her. He was her ex. Even though they'd dated a short time period, Alicia still gave a shit about him. She was sick of seeing her ex-boyfriend being hauled in by the police constantly. She knew that Roy didn't have much; he didn't have a family, something she was sympathetic towards. His mother was in rehab and needed treatment from her cocaine addiction, while his father was a good-for-nothing dirt bag involved in a prostitution ring. She knew that Roy felt horrible for his petty crimes, but still. Another thing that she kept on seeing in the news was of Tommy Merlyn and Thea Queen and Laurel Lance. She knew that Thea Queen had a drug problem; it was how she'd chosen to cope with the fact that her older brother had died on the Gambit with Sara Lance, Laurel Lance's little sister, whom she used to play with as a child back in grade school. Brushing her long black hair back and pulling it into a ponytail, she decided to talk some sense into her ex, hoping that maybe she could convince Roy to pull his head from his ass. She saw Roy walking out without handcuffs, so she went over to him._

" _Hey, Abercrombie!" Alicia said, following him._

" _What do you want, Alicia?" Roy asked her, his blue eyes hardened slightly._

" _Roy, you need to stop with this petty theft. Look I get that you are worried to death for your mom, but at this rate it's like you have a death wish!" Alicia said. "Okay? This was part of why we broke up in the first place! It's because once you start something you cannot stop. Just because we are no longer together romantically doesn't mean I don't care about you!"_

" _Alicia, look I'm sorry. My mom needs this treatment!" Roy said, his eyes filling with rare emotion. The young man was troubled. Alicia, being older than him by at least two years, rested a hand on his arm._

" _I get it. I understand why you do it. But still Roy, I am not gonna just give up on you. I know that you are hurting and you feel alone and you feel nobody gives a damn about you, but I do!" Alicia insisted, her dark blue- almost violet eyes- speaking louder than words could. "I just hate seeing you being hauled in here. Okay? I need you to try and stop, if not for anyone else then for me."_

 _Roy nodded his head, eyes filling with tears as he played with the zipper on his red hoodie. "Okay. Okay, I'll stop."_

 _Alicia nodded, satisfied._

 _Three years later:_

 _Alicia found herself waking in her apartment that morning, pouring herself a bowl of cereal for breakfast before heading to work. After getting a call from CCPD police captain, David Singh, telling her that he was interested in her resume and wanted her to transfer to Central City for the special victim's unit, Alicia could hardly refuse the offer. Plus, she needed a change of pace. She knew that Central City was chasing down the Mardon brothers, Clyde and Mark. Letting out a sigh, she got dressed into her black pantsuit and put her police badge on her waist. She got into her car and drove to the CCPD, sighing. She couldn't stop thinking of Roy. Even though she was no longer with him and hasn't seen him ever since her transfer to the CCPD, she still cared deeply about what happened to him. She walked into the precinct, running into Iris West, the daughter of the lead detective and best friend of forensics expert Barry Allen. After having met Iris and Barry a year prior, the three became inseparable with their friendship. They were rarely seen without one another and were always in one another's presence._

" _Let me guess; Allen is late, again," Alicia said around a roll of her dark blue eyes._

" _It's kind of his signature move," Iris said to her friend. She and Barry were starting to consider the SVU detective their best friend._

 _Alicia smiled her white smile at Iris. "Well let's hope he's not too late. The Captain will have his head." She chuckled as they watched Barry run into them, a cup of coffee in his hands._

" _Hey, Bar," Iris said._

" _I know you'd be late, again," Alicia laughed._

" _Story of my life," Barry told the two of them. All three laughed._

" _Okay well, I still need my evidence processed for my sexual assault case," Alicia told Barry._

" _Alright, doll," Barry said to her with a cheeky grin. "I can run up and get it."_

" _With you that will be five days from now I'll go with you," Alicia said around a smile as she followed Barry up into his lab._

 _Present Day:_

Alicia sat at her desk at the CCPD special victim's unit. Looking across from her at her partner, Richard Grayson, she let out a tired sigh.

"Dick, I swear; the Mardon brothers are a gift that keeps on giving," she said to her fellow detective.

"I know, Alicia. But let's be thankful it's almost the end of the day so that we can go home," Dick said to her. He had been a transfer from Gotham City, New Jersey.

"Well not just yet for me. I have plans with Barry and Iris tonight to go to S.T.A.R Labs to see the particle accelerator get turned on," Alicia said.

"Yeah I know he just won't stop talking about that thing," Dick told her, smiling.

Alicia then turned to see Iris walking in, her leather jacket on and ready to go.

"Hey, Alicia where's Barry?" asked Iris.

"Up in his lab," Alicia said. She grabbed Iris by the hand and the two girls dashed up to Barry's lab, to find their best friend eating Big Belly Burger.

"Okay, well I am here and ready to see this atom smasher. . . smashing," said Iris.

"It's the particle accelerator," Alicia corrected playfully. One of her other many talents were science, part of why she studied to become a special victim's officer.

"There was a shooting today," Barry said. "Your dad needs me to process some evidence. So I don't think we'll make it to S.T.A.R Labs in time."

Alicia allowed herself to pout a little bit.

"But seeing this thing turn on is like your dream. Your sad, little nerdy dream," Iris said. She grabbed a French fry. "And by the way, I canceled a date for this!"

"Hand off my fries!" Barry said, rolling his eyes. "Unbelievable!"

"I am stress-eating over my dissertation!" Iris said. "We started selling cronuts at Jitters. I ate two today! If I don't graduate soon, I'm going to be more muffin top than woman."

Barry smiled at Iris reassuringly. "You look amazing."

Alicia smiled at her two friends. It was plainly evident that Barry had feelings for Iris; when he was going to tell her Alicia had no idea. She wouldn't be a very good detective if she didn't catch onto things like this.

"So what's so important about this particle accelerator anyway?" asked Iris.

"Seriously?!" Alicia gasped, mocking sounding offending. A small giggle escaped her lips.

"Harrison Wells' work in Quantum Theory is light years away ahead of anything at CERN!" Barry said, his hazel eyes shining with enthusiasm, that stupid grin on his face growing.

"You're doing that thing again where you're not speaking English," Iris said, smiling at him, amused more than anything.

Barry shook his head, smiling as he went over to a white board in his lab. The just drew a small black dot on the board. "Okay, imagine that that dot represents everything that the human race has ever learned until this moment."

"Would that include twerking?" asked Iris.

Alicia smiled. "Yes, twerking could be included." She went over and drew a giant black circle around that dot. "And that is everything we could learn from the particle accelerator. It's a whole new way of looking at physics!"

"Yes," Barry said. "It can bring enhancements in medical research. It will literally change the way that we think about everything!"

Iris placed a hand on Barry's shoulder. "You gotta get yourself a girlfriend."

Joe West, Iris' father and Barry's adopted father, suddenly came into the lab, smiling fondly at Iris, Barry and Alicia. "Hey now, leave him alone he's working," he said.

"Hey Dad," Iris said, grinning. Suddenly, they heard beeping at the computers. "Oh, your test thingy is done."

Alicia grinned as Barry went over to the computer. Barry sat at the desk with Alicia looking over his shoulder. The two shared an eye with each other, grinning.

"I think that the Mardon brothers are hiding out on a farm," Barry said smiling. "The fecal matter I found on the street was cow manure, which contained traces of Oxytretracycline; it's an antibiotic. Only four farms in the area still use it in their feed. Bet you'll find a sweet Shelby parked there." He gave the list of the four farms to Joe.

"So, Dad; since Barry solved your poop problem, how about allowing him and Alicia go down to S.T.A.R Labs?" Iris asked, grinning.

"Come on Joe, please? Please?" Alicia asked, folding her hands in front of her.

"Okay, find, you three can go," Joe complied, smiling at the two young women and young man in front of him.

"Yes!" Alicia cried out, excited.

"Thank you!" Iris said around a grin as she adjusted her bag from around her shoulder.

"Come on let's go!" Barry said to his two best friends. He shouldered his satchel and the three ran out of his lab and down the stairs, intent on getting into Alicia's car so that they could drive down.

* * *

 **Read, review and tell me what you think of the story! Be honest with what you like and dislike so far. Next chapter, Barry and Alicia get hit with the dark matter from the particle accelerator and get put in their own individual comas.**


	2. The Particle Accelerator

Barry walked down to S.T.A.R Labs to at least hear Harrison Wells' speech about the particle accelerator before going back to his crime lab to wrap up his reports. Walking down to the laboratory, with both Iris and Alicia on his arms, feeling happy, he decided that tonight he wanted to tell Iris how he felt about her. Looking into Iris' chocolate brown eyes, he felt his heart flutter like a butterfly's wings. He'd had a crush on Iris since he was six, when they'd first met and became the best of friends. He wanted to tell her so many times how he'd felt, but he always felt too afraid. Alicia knew this. She'd told Barry a year ago that she knew Barry had feelings for Iris; she wouldn't be a very good detective if she didn't know. Additionally, Alicia wanted to ask Barry about his stay in Starling City, because she still had her concerns for Roy. She knew that he was now dating Oliver Queen's younger sister, Thea, a good friend to her younger sister, the last time she'd spoken to him, and she was happy that he'd found love. That still didn't stop her from worrying. The first time she'd called him after transferring to Central was after his kidnapping being broadcasted on the news. She'd been so worried, but he'd said that the vigilante had saved his life. When Alicia had heard that, she'd felt grateful to the vigilante, despite the fact that he was fighting for justice outside the law. However, one thing she was grateful about was the fact that Roy had stopped thieving. But that didn't stop her from worrying, because Roy had been out playing vigilante trying to be some sort of superhero. She was going to make sure to call Roy or see if she could get Thea's number so that she could check in frequently. She hadn't visited Starling in a while, which was why Alicia wanted to ask Barry if he'd heard anything about Roy.

"So, did you manage to find the impossible in Starling City?" asked Iris curiously. "Or did you just manage to make my dad angry?"

"Uh well, when I was there, I actually spent a lot of time thinking about things," Barry told her.

"About what?" Iris asked him.

"Like relationships. Well, look, Iris, you're my best friend," Barry said to her.

"You're mine too," Iris said with a smile. "And I hope for the day that you will find a great girl, Barry."

Barry felt his cheeks flushing with color. He wanted to tell Iris right now, but right now it just didn't feel right. He was always making excuses to himself about why he didn't tell Iris how he felt about her. He knew that Alicia knew that. Alicia then decided to ask Barry about Roy.

"So Barry did you meet anybody out in Starling?" Alicia asked her friend.

"Yeah, I-I met Oliver Queen," Barry told her.

"Oliver Queen?" asked Alicia.

"Does that name mean something to you?" Barry asked his friend.

"Yeah, yeah his younger sister Thea who was a friend of my sister is dating an ex of mine, Roy Harper," Alicia said. "They're never far apart from one another it's impossible to miss him. Dark hair, blue eyes, red hoodie? I was just wondering if you heard anything about him; I wanted to just make sure he's all right because I heard he's a bit overly inspired by the vigilante. Thea's worried, and so is DA Laurel Lance."

"I've seen him at that club, the Verdant. Oliver's younger sister runs it, right?" Barry said.

"So I've heard," said Alicia.

"Well when I saw him down at the club, he looked happy, at peace," Barry assured her.

"Thank you; I appreciate that, Bar," Alicia told him, smiling. She felt relieved that Barry told her that; that Roy was all right and was happy. Suddenly, that was when CEO of S.T.A.R Labs, Harrison Wells, started talking and giving his speech. He talked about exploring advancements in medicine and science, how the future would be changed. However, they were distracted by Iris' bag being taken from her.

"That bag it has my laptop in it!" Iris cried out.

Barry and Alicia shared a look with each other and nodded, running after the thief, determined to catch him.

"Come on Allen let's get him!" Alicia called out. She reached for her gun, which was still attached to her belt, not afraid to hold it up in front of the thief. Barry was a bit faster than she was, but not fast enough. When she got to him, she saw Barry was down with a bloody nose.

"I wasn't fast enough," Barry gasped.

"Just stay there, Bar, I've got this," Alicia told him, squeezing his arm before chasing after the thief. She cornered the man at the fence. "Alicia Galloway, CCPD special victim's unit hands in the air!" she cried out, pulling her small hand gun out. However, she also saw Eddie Thawne, the new transfer from Keystone, there saw well, aiming his own gun at the thief himself.

* * *

Later, at the precinct, Barry was holding a tissue to his bleeding nose, with Iris and Alicia flanking him.

"Are you okay?" Iris asked him.

Barry nodded. "Yeah I'll be fine. Thanks to Alicia and Detective Pretty Boy," he told her with a little sarcasm when saying "Detective Pretty Boy."

"Who?" Iris asked.

"That's what Joe calls him," Alicia explained. "His name is Eddie Thawne, a new transfer from Keystone. Apparently he keeps track of his arrests."

Barry let out a sigh as he watched the way Iris looked at Eddie with curiosity, the way she seemed to melt. It was enough to make him want to throw up.

* * *

Later that night, Barry and Alicia were hanging out in his crime lab, eating pizza, one half with Barry's favorite toppings of jalapenos, olives and pepperoni, and the other half with Alicia's favorites of broccoli rabe, sweet peppers and roasted garlic. Letting out a sigh, they watched the news about the particle accelerator being turned on. Barry however figured there was one more thing he wanted to do. He wanted to look at the newspaper clippings and evidence of his late mom's case. Alicia had heard this story. Barry had been only eleven years old, coming down the stairs to see 'red and yellow lightning' circling his mom, Nora. His father, Henry, had told his son to run out of the house, to get out, but Barry soon found himself blocks away from his home. He came home to the house being a total wreck, and his father being shoved into a police cruiser, telling his son to be a good boy; that he would never hurt Barry's mother. His mother had been killed with a simple stab wound to the heart. Since then, Barry had been motivated to prove existence in the impossible. Alicia at first didn't believe it, trying to use reason, but the way Barry talked to her about it, how emotional he had been talking about his father being innocent; Alicia couldn't help but believe it. In fact, she went to visit Henry in prison with Barry a few times herself. Henry Allen was so kind and a gentle soul of a man, and seeing Henry and Barry touch the glass, unable to hug or hold hands, it broke her heart. She went over to Barry and rested a hand against his shoulder comfortingly, reassuringly.

"Barry," she whispered.

"I've been through the evidence box and these articles a thousand times," Barry whispered. "I-I'm gonna go and see him tomorrow. I just feel like I need to see him before the holidays."

Alicia nodded. "I agree. I need to visit my mom, brothers and sister in Starling before Christmas too."

However, the two were startled by the news reporting that the S.T.A.R Labs particle accelerator had exploded during the thunderstorm that was outside. Barry instantly moved, trying to cover up the overhead windows above his lab. However, he could see the chemicals floating in the air out of glasses and flasks. Suddenly, Barry saw the energy and the lightening coming towards both him and Alicia. Before he knew it, the lightning hit the both of them and they went flying into the chemicals on the shelves, and they were passed out on the floor, their bodies still as ever, comatose.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Thank you so much for the support on the story already! I am happy to see that this fanfic is getting people out there that like it or find it interesting. Now to answer some questions:**

 **highlander348: yes, I do take suggestions for my stories. I am open to any suggestions that you might have. I've already written the first eight chapters; they mostly cover some stuff that happens in the pilot episode. However, I do have to say this: I am not going to be having Alicia be a vigilante before Barry, as they will be starting their crusade together and have a partnership from the start. Additionally, yes, Alicia's healing is ten-times faster than Barry's. Think of her abilities to be something similar to the character Claire Bennet from the show Heroes; if she falls and breaks her arm, she can heal it within an instant because her cells rapidly regenerate even faster than Barry's do. However, while she can heal her own broken bones, she cannot heal other's broken bones, but she can heal cuts or lacerations by allowing herself to bleed or cry on the person that is injured.**

 **jeremy155: as you read more of the story, you're going to learn more about Alicia's connection to Roy. Although she's not together with him anymore, she still cares about him as a friend and grows to caring about Team Arrow. You're going to see this in later chapters especially after the chapter where the Christmas episode is. More flashbacks will be written about their relationship as time goes on. You're also going to learn more about Alicia's family as well. Also, the flash backs that were written from those five years ago would be set during Oliver's stay in Hong Kong, because Alicia transfers to the CCPD during Oliver's fourth year in hell.**

 **Also, I saw the Flash season 4 Comic Con trailer; don't think I've ever been more pumped for a season premier! I also saw the Arrow season 6 Comic Con trailer; the trailer made me even more pumped for the next season! Plus, I love the look of the new Black Canary suit and I'm excited to see Oliver become a father to his son.**


	3. Alicia's Awakening

_Six months later:_

Alicia felt herself coming to, the sound of a heart monitor beeping, the feeling of oxygen tubes up her nose. She could hear the song "Give You Heart a Break" by Demi Lovato playing as she came to. She slowly opened her eyes to see the blurry outlines of a man and woman nearby.

"She loves this song," the man said.

"How do you know?" a woman's voice asked.

"I checked her Facebook."

Alicia groaned, stirring wherever she was. Slowly, she sat up, blinking her dark blue eyes a few times.

"She's awake," an auburn-haired woman said. She looked about Alicia's age. She was coming forward, a stethoscope in her hands.

"Where am I?" Alicia asked. "What happened? Who are you guys?"

"My name is Cisco Ramon," a young man introduced himself. He had long black hair, tan skin and brown eyes. He looked Latino, younger than Alicia at least by a year. He was wearing a shirt referencing something from _The Big Bang Theory._ "And this is Dr. Caitlin Snow," he added, gesturing to the red-head.

"What happened to me?" asked Alicia.

"You're in S.T.A.R Labs you were struck by lightning," Caitlin explained to Alicia.

"Why am I not in a hospital?" Alicia asked.

"You were but Dr. Wells moved you and Barry Allen here for observation. He's in a coma too," Cisco explained.

"Did he awaken is he all right?" Alicia asked.

"No, not yet," Caitlin told her. "But you both got a few visitors. Your mother, Josephine, your brothers Paul and Dominic, your sister Massie, your police partner Dick, Detective Joe West, Iris, the detective's daughter, and a young man named Roy Harper. Oh and a Felicity Smoak, though she was mostly here for Barry."

"Roy was here?" Alicia asked as she stretched her arms out.

"Yes; does he mean something to you?" asked Cisco.

"We used to date," Alicia explained. "When I lived in Starling City."

Caitlin nodded. "Okay, but I still have a few tests I need to run on you. I may not be a hospital doctor, but I do have a PHD and I am a biochemist. I took care of both you and Barry. Cisco here assisted me with it. I am still taking care of Barry."

"Thank you for taking care of him," Alicia said gratefully. "He's one of my best friends he's like my brother."

Caitlin nodded. "I'll do anything that I can to help," she said to the other woman.

Alicia nodded her thanks and allowed Caitlin to check her over. She looked across the room at Barry, who was still comatose. "Can I have a few minutes alone with him when you're done?"

Caitlin finished her checkup on Alicia after fifteen minutes. When she was done, Caitlin and Cisco walked out of the room and allowed Alicia to have a few minutes with Barry. Alicia pulled up a nearby chair and sat beside Barry.

"Hi Barry," Alicia whispered. "It's me, buddy. I woke up, and I need you to wake up too, and soon. I hope you do wake up and get better soon. I really do have faith that you will, Bar. I believe in you, Barry." Alicia then pushed her chair back from the bed, stroking Barry's hair before leaving S.T.A.R Labs in a sweat shirt and some sweats that Cisco had provided. She pulled her red Converse sneakers on and decided to visit Iris at Jitters, figuring that her friend would want to see her. Walking down to Jitters, she saw Iris serving people coffee. She walked in, and Iris looked up in shock to see her.

"Alicia? You're awake?!" Iris cried out.

"Yes, yes I'm here and I'm alive!" Alicia said with a smile. "My heart's beating." She and Iris embraced tightly out of pure joy.

"I'm so happy you woke up!" Iris said. "Dad's gonna be so happy when he sees you! And Dick too!"

"Yeah, yeah they would." Alicia smiled.

"Come on let's get you to the precinct," Iris said, grabbing her friend's arm. The two women walked into the precinct to see Joe at his desk.

"Alicia!" Joe said in relief, smiling. "You're awake?"

"Yeah, I'm awake."

"Is Barry. . .?" Iris asked.

"No. No changes in him yet," Alicia said sadly.

"Well thank God you're okay," said Joe.

"Where's Dick?" asked Alicia.

"He's at his desk if you wanna go see him," said Joe.

Alicia nodded and went over to her desk in the special victims section of the CCPD. When Dick saw her, his eyes lit up.

"Alicia! You're awake! Actually awake!" Dick exclaimed, pulling his partner into a tight hug.

"Yes, Dick, yes I'm awake I'm good!" Alicia said, smiling widely. "So when can I start work?"

"You just got out of a coma and your first thought is to go back to work?" Dick asked her seriously.

"You know me," said Alicia.

"That's my partner!" Dick said proudly, clasping her shoulder firmly. Alicia willingly sat at her desk and pulled her belt and gun onto her waist as well as her badge, happy to be back at work.

* * *

Later that evening, Alicia walked into her apartment, happy that her life was on track. She was going to call her mother, Josephine, and Roy, for sure tomorrow. She was also going to go and visit Barry tomorrow too. She decided to order in from her favorite Italian restaurant, needing some comfort food. But first, she wanted a drink of water. Grabbing a glass out of her cupboard, she fished it out and filled it with some ice water. However, her wrist gave out due to her grip not being firm enough on the glass, and she felt the glass shatter and cut her hand. She looked the cut over and knew it wasn't going to require stitches of any sort, but it was bleeding. Just when she was about to grab a bandage, she saw that the cut on her hand was already healed up, as if it hadn't even been there. Her blue eyes grew wide as she felt herself being lifted from the floor, but nobody was picking her up. She saw she was simply. . . _floating._ How was this even possible? Letting out a gasp, she felt her feet coming back down to the floor. Her jaw dropped.

 _What's happening to me?_ She thought to herself.

* * *

Walking into S.T.A.R Labs, Alicia felt nervous. She didn't know if Caitlin or Cisco would believe what had happened to her the night before, but she couldn't think of anyone else to talk to. After all, the two of them plus Harrison Wells had treated her and looked after her while she was in her coma. She walked into the main room to find Caitlin and Cisco at the computers.

"Caitlin? Cisco?" she asked.

Caitlin looked up. "You here to visit Barry?" she asked.

"No, no not necessarily," Alicia told them. "You both ran tests on me while I was comatose right?"

"Yeah, we did," Cisco said to her. "Why?"

"I-something happened to me last night that I do not think can be explained. It's nearly impossible," Alicia said. "I-last night I went to get a glass of water. The glass slipped from my hand and I cut myself. I was bleeding. But when I went to put a bandage on it, the cut had been healed within seconds. I-I also noticed myself floating; my feet weren't even touching the ground."

Cisco nodded, and he shared a look with Caitlin. "Yeah, we uh, we noticed some things when we were looking after you," he said to her.

"Like what?"

"Well, one day when you were comatose, we found you almost in a way levitating on the bed. It happened periodically on and off," Cisco explained.

"So I am not going crazy?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah, you're not," Caitlin assured her. "I'll call in Dr. Wells he's with Barry." She pressed a button on a comm system. "Dr. Wells, we need you in the cortex."

About five minutes later, Harrison Wells, now in a wheelchair, rolled in. "Alicia Galloway?" he asked her.

Alicia nodded.

"She just told us that last night she healed within an instant, and that was in a way levitating," said Cisco.

"You want us to run some tests?" Wells asked the SVU cop.

Alicia nodded. She needed some understanding of what was going on with her.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Okay, so Alicia has her powers now and she is awakened from her coma! Alicia's coma lasted six months, but this does not mean she will be starting a heroic crusade yet. Next chapter, we will be seeing some stuff with her family, and it will have Roy and Oliver in it. I guess you could think of this as an Arrow crossover, but, the majority of it is Flash, so I did not list it under crossovers, but, that might change eventually and I will list Roy underneath this as a character and turn it into a crossover for Flash and Arrow. Keep in mind that this being a single story solely for Flash could change. Also, you might notice the name Dick Grayson in this story; yes, I will have Dick Grayson's origin story as Nightwing at some point in this story. Keep in mind I understand that Dick Grayson is going to be a character in the CW's show Titans for the DCTV, but this my twist on how to introduce him. In this story I write him as a transfer to the CCPD from Gotham City, and he started working in Central City around the same time as Alicia did.**

 **However, I have to say this: I am super pumped for the Titans TV show. I'm excited to see Starfire, Raven, Nightwing and Beast Boy in live action, as I have seen those characters in the Teen Titans cartoons on Cartoon Network as a kid on some occasions, so I am a little bit familiar with them. I do know that Dick started out as Robin, Batman's sidekick, but he goes on to be Nightwing. In my fanfic I am writing his Nightwing origin story, and he will join Barry and Alicia's crusade. I've already been writing for episode three of the Flash for this story, so be ready for a lot of good stuff coming your way! Turn your notifications on for this story because I will be uploading new chapters quite frequently. I will most likely be uploading new chapters every five days at least until I start school again, as I will be going into my sophomore year of college and will be doing a lot of studying. I will be having a ton of chapters pre-written, so as of right now, I am just pre-writing away until I start school in September. Right now I currently have thirteen chapters done, so that should give you plenty. Then, around Christmas break or when I get a break from studying, I will be writing more chapters for season 1 of the Flash.**

 **Also, keep in mind I own none of these characters. They belong to the CW and DC Comics. The only character that I own is Alicia Galloway.**

 **XOXO, Dani.**


	4. First Flight

Alicia found herself at Farris Air, dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. Cisco and Wells were going talk to her through comms while Caitlin monitored her vitals. Cisco played a communications device in Alicia's ear. She noticed Caitlin didn't look too happy; in fact she looked quite unhappy since Alicia met her the other day.

"Alright, well, Wells wants to test out your abilities. He believes that you can fly as an addition to your accelerated healing. He also has a theory that you can heal others," Cisco said. "Caitlin will monitor your vitals."

"Well what do you do?" Alicia asked Cisco.

"I'm the tech guy, so I make the toys," Cisco said with a goofy grin. His grin caused Alicia to smile. He seemed to have a contagious optimism on people.

Caitlin then walked over to Alicia and had a piece of tech in her hands. "This will allow me to keep track of your vitals out there."

"Caitlin I just-I realized you always seem unhappy and you don't smile that often," Alicia said, wondering what could cause somebody to be so cold.

"The explosion that did this to you, it put my boss in a wheelchair, and it also killed my fiancé," Caitlin said. "This is the only way I know how to be. Putting myself into work is a distraction. Taking care of Barry is a distraction."

"Can I give you some advice from a person who watched her father get shot in the head right in front of her by a criminal?" Alicia asked. "You should allow yourself to feel, Caitlin. It's easier to bury yourself and try blocking things off, but the hardest thing is to allow yourself to feel something. Because if you do not, then it's going to eat you and you will feel worse."

Caitlin let out a sigh. The fact that somebody was sympathizing with her touched her. "Thank you, but just not right now. I don't know when I'll be ready."

"Alright, Ms. Galloway; you ready?" asked Dr. Wells.

Alicia nodded nervously. "What should I do first?"

"I want to test out your flying abilities," Dr. Wells told her. "What I would recommend is you running as fast as you can go to, and once you feel you are about to levitate, allow yourself to jump. That should get you into the air."

Alicia nodded and proceeded to do what Wells suggested. Thank God she was wearing Nikes. She proceeded to run as fast as she could go. Soon enough, she could feel her feat moving off the ground, and she jumped as high as she could. She then found herself up in the air above the clouds, floating in the air, flying! _Actually flying!_

"You good up there?" Cisco asked her through the comms.

"Yeah, I'm good," Alicia said. "Oh wow this is so cool! Holy shit this is awesome!"

"Well try flying around. Just sort of dance it," Cisco suggested to her.

Alicia grinned. "Alright!" Balling her hands into fists, she steered herself in the direction she wanted to go. She was flying in the air, feeling the wind in her hair and face. "WHOOOHOOO!" she cried out. _If only Barry were here to see this,_ she thought. _He would think that this is awesome!_ She proceeded to just fly, her body feeling as light as a feather as she soared like a bird through the sky. Her long black hair pushed out of her face as she flew through the skies, smiling, feeling so light and happy. Before she knew it, she was landing on the ground gracefully at the end of the plane runway.

"Alicia, can you hear us?" Cisco asked.

"Yeah, yeah I can hear you loud a clear, Cisco!" Alicia said happily, smiling widely. She walked back over to Wells, Cisco and Caitlin, unable to keep the grin off her face. Cisco smiled.

"Okay that was seriously awesome!" Cisco said. "So, how was it being able to fly?"

"That was insane," Alicia said, smiling.

"Well we will have to run more tests, but so far you're pretty good. Next we will see how you heal. Because if your healing is accelerated then you won't need as much medical attention," Dr. Wells said.

"Well that's one benefit," Alicia said with a grin on her face.

* * *

Back at S.T.A.R Labs, Alicia sat by Barry's bedside, holding his hand lightly in her hand.

"Hey, Bar," she whispered. "I'm here. Hey listen; I know I doubted the story about your father and mother. But after today, I do not think I can. I believe you completely Barry. I-I found out I can fly and I can heal at an accelerated rate! I-I experienced the impossible; the impossible exists! God, I wish you could have been out there to see it all happen with your two eyes! You would have thought it was awesome. I mean, this is stuff that only happens in a Superman comic! Barry, I-I really need you to wake up soon, Bar. I really do. Come home to me, to your family. We miss you; I miss you already and I just woke up." She brushed her fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead softly, not even realizing her gestures. She just simply smiled. "Wake up soon, Bar." She looked at a photo that was on the bedside table. It was of her, Barry and Iris sitting on Joe's couch with Barry sandwiched between her and Iris, his arms wrapped around both their waists, smiles on their faces. Joe had the same photo at home on the side table. She just hoped with all her heart that Barry was going to waken soon. She then saw a news report on the TV; it was about the vigilante known as the Arrow. Beside him was a young man with a red hoodie; _Roy's_ red hoodie. A small blonde woman was next to him in a black mask. They were stopping a band of Mirakuru soldiers; she saw a newspaper article on the drug the other day on Dick's desk.

"Sara?" breathed Alicia. "Roy?"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Okay, cat's out of the bag. Alicia now knows that Roy is Arsenal and Sara is the Canary. Next chapter, she'll be paying Roy and Oliver a little visit. You will also meet her family members too! In a future chapter you will also learned about how her father had been killed in front of her as well. As I said in my previous chapter; only the best is yet to come, so make sure to keep your notifications on for future chapters for this fanfic. In the past few days I've written for Plastique and I am currently writing for the Tony Woodward episode. As I said before, lots of good stuff will be heading your way, so favorite, follow, review because it's going to be one heck of a ride.-**

 **XOXO, Dani**


	5. Starling City

Alicia found herself on the train ride into Starling City. Starling was six hours away from Central City, so she packed a duffle bag with some overnight items. She felt that she'd be staying Starling for quite a few hours. When she got off the train, she tracked down Roy's apartment to where she remembered it to be. Roy's apartment had been where they'd spent nights together before they broke up. She knocked on the door, waiting for Roy to answer. Sure enough, Roy opened the door, baby-faced as ever; his blue eyes the same as she remembered them to look.

"Alicia?" he asked.

"May I come in?" Alicia asked him.

Roy nodded and allowed his ex-girlfriend in. "Why are you here? Not that I am unhappy to see you," he told her.

"I saw a guy in a red hoodie and a mask. I thought I recognized him as you because you were on the news!" exclaimed Alicia.

"Wait, our battle with Mirakuru soldiers was covered?" Roy asked.

"Yes, and I know the woman in black is Sara," Alicia told him. "I wouldn't be a good detective if I didn't catch on that my best friend from my childhood is a vigilante. I mean I was friends with her back when Quentin bought her a pet canary."

Roy nodded. "I know. You're not stupid," he told her. "And yes, I am working with the vigilante. He saved my life and gave me a purpose to fulfill. He's been looking out for me."

"Well from what I saw, you know how to fight," Alicia said around a smile.

"I had a good teacher," Roy said, smiling.

"Well where's Thea?" asked Alicia. "I heard you were dating her because I found out through Laurel Lance. I still have my connections to her."

"We-We actually broke up. I did it to protect her because I got injected with Mirakuru and I had no self-control. I was cured of it, but, she left because she cannot live with me lying to her," Roy said sadly.

"Roy, I'm so sorry," said Alicia, sympathetic. She placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you gonna be okay?"

"Yeah, I will be," Roy told her.

"Besides, now that I know you are working with the vigilante, can you introduce me to him? I swear to you that I will keep his identity a secret. I owe him a thank you for saving you and looking out for you," Alicia said. "Besides, I put two and two together as to who he is under that hood. His connection to both you and Sara, it's Oliver Queen. I mean you dated his sister."

"You're smarter than I thought," Roy said to her.

"Yes, so I think I should meet Mr. Queen," Alicia said.

"Okay, alright, I'll introduce you." Roy took Alicia by the hand and led her to the Verdant.

* * *

Oliver Queen found himself down in the lair, practicing on a practice dummy with a bo staff. He let out a sigh. After dealing with the Mirakuru soldiers, bidding farewell to Sara, and Thea telling him she was going to be backpacking through Europe, he needed to relax himself. This was the closest thing that could relax him. He knew that his fight with the Mirakuru soldiers had been broadcasted on the news. There was nothing he could do about that. He then turned his head to see Roy walking down the stairs of the lair.

"Hey, Roy," he said to his protégé.

"Oliver, listen, I need to tell you something and promise me you are not gonna lose your mind over it," Roy said.

"I promise," Oliver said.

"Since we got broadcasted on the news, an ex-girlfriend of mine who used to work for the SCPD sort of found out about our identities; Alicia Galloway but don't worry she's not telling anybody," Roy said quickly.

Oliver nodded. "How did she find out?" he asked.

"She put pieces together; me dating Thea, Thea being your sister, and your connection to Sara who she used to be friends with back in grade school. She's a smart girl, brilliant mind," Roy said.

"Well can I at least talk to her?" Oliver asked.

"Yes, besides, she was hit by the particle accelerator when it exploded. She's been in a coma for six months," Roy said. "Thankfully she's awake now."

Oliver nodded and followed Roy up the stairs to find the black-haired, blue-eyed woman sitting at the bar, nursing a glass of Tennessee whiskey in her hand.

"Alicia?" Oliver asked.

Alicia turned her head. "Hi Oliver," she said as he sat next to her.

"How'd you figure out that it was Roy on the news?" asked Oliver.

"I'd recognize his red hoodie anywhere," said Alicia. "And Sara? You don't think I'd recognize my best friend from grade school? I was friends with her back when you were friends with Tommy."

Oliver let out a sigh. "You were in a coma after S.T.A.R Labs exploded?"

"Yes I was," Alicia said to him. "I woke up yesterday."

"Well there's another person that I know that got hit by lightning that night who is in a coma," Oliver said.

"Barry Allen?" asked Alicia.

"How did you know? Are the two of you friends?" Oliver asked her.

"Best friends. He said he met you when he went out to visit Starling right before the holidays," Alicia said. "We were in his lab together when the lightning hit us. He's still comatose. He has yet to awaken."

"I'm sorry," Oliver said. "But why are you here?"

"To thank you for saving the life of my ex-boyfriend and looking out for him," said Alicia. "I might not be together with Roy anymore but that does not mean that I do not care about him. I still care about him immensely."

"You're welcome," Oliver said to her.

"However, I also need to ask you about Sara," said Alicia.

"What about Sara?"

"Well, I know that she's the vigilante known as the Canary," Alicia said. "Obviously. But I thought that she had died when the Gambit went down, Oliver."

"Well, she's-she's part of something known as the League of Assassins," Oliver explained.

"You mean that myth about Nanda Parbat?" asked Alicia.

"Yeah, it's not a myth. It's very much so real. Sara went back to Nanda Parbat but she said she might visit again," Oliver said.

"Nice. I'm not just here about Sara and Roy. I-something happened after I awoke from my coma," Alicia said as Roy came behind the bar.

"Well what happened?" asked Roy.

"Well, the other day when I came home after waking up, I accidently cut myself after a glass of water slipped from my grip. I went to patch myself up, but seconds later, my hand was completely healed. No scar, nothing. It's as if the cut didn't even exist," Alicia said. "I know it sounds insane, but it's the truth. I also discovered something even crazier; that I can fly. I think that whatever hit me the night when I went into my coma changed me somehow and gave me these crazy abilities."

"Well look, the impossible is just another Tuesday for us," Oliver said. "So I do not think that you lost your mind. Would you care to show us?"

Alicia nodded. She smashed her shot glass down on the bar, breaking it. She grabbed a piece and cut her hand, deeply enough to scar and require stitches. She watched as her hand bled out, but sure enough, ten seconds later, her hand was completely healed.

"Fast healing isn't even a definition for that," said Roy in amazement.

"I know. It may seem impossible but this is the definition of impossible," Alicia told her ex-boyfriend.

Oliver looked at Alicia in amazement. "Wow, that was. . ."

"Insane, I know," Alicia said. She got up from the bar. "Well, I actually have a red eye train I need to catch back to Central City. But before I do that I am going to visit my mom, my brothers and my sister."

"It's good to see you, Alicia," Roy said to her, smiling.

Alicia nodded, offering Roy a smile as she walked out of the club, shoving her hands in her jeans pocket as she shouldered her duffle, her long black hair swaying as she walked.

* * *

Josephine Galloway sat on the living room sofa in the big, beautiful blue house she'd lived in for years; it was the home she and her late husband raised their children in. Being the highly successful lawyer that she was, Josephine owned her own law firm and was able keep the house after her husband's passing. She was planning on visiting her eldest daughter in her coma the next day with Alicia's younger sister Massie. Getting up from the couch to make herself a cup of chamomile before bed, she heard a knock on her front door. Opening it up, she was surprised to see Alicia awakened from her coma.

"Alicia!" Josephine said, overjoyed. She knew that her daughter had been moved to S.T.A.R Labs after a few weeks in the hospital. At the hospital she had met Detective Joe West and his daughter Iris, who was a friend of her daughter's. Josephine had the long black hair that her daughter had no doubt inherited from her; Alicia's eyes were her father's. In fact, many said that Alicia looked just like her late father William and had William's personality, which couldn't be truer. The passing of Alicia's father had been harder on her because William was Alicia's best friend growing up. "You're awake!"

"Yes, Mom I am. I'm okay!" Alicia said, smiling the smile that was identical to her father's.

"Oh, angel," Josephine said softly, taking her daughter's face into the palms of her hands. "You look so beautiful you look perfect."

Alicia smiled wider. "Where are Paul, Dominic and Mass?"

"Massie is upstairs with the boys they're playing _Call of Duty_ ," Josephine said fondly. "You can go up and see them.

Alicia nodded and bolted up the stairs to Dominic's room. Paul was the oldest, being in his late twenties. He frequently visited home quite often, and now had a wife and a beautiful daughter named Sky. Dominic was a year older than Alicia and during his college years had frequented with Laurel Lance. Massie was an accomplished cheerleader and gymnast and was now seventeen, and was one of the most popular girls in her grade. Alicia didn't even bother with knocking before entering. At her presence, Paul paused the game and looked up in shock that his sister was awake.

"Licia?! You're awake?!" Dominic asked.

"Yes, I just woke up two days ago!" Alicia said, embracing both her brothers.

"You should've called me!" Massie said, getting up and putting her controller aside. She ran up to her sister and hugged her around the waist. Sometimes when Alicia looked at Massie she still saw the six-year-old in pigtails that had been traumatized from the death of their father. It was hard for Alicia to see Massie so grown.

"I was going to but I was in town so I figured I'd swing on by before going back to Central," Alicia said.

"Starling City completely sucks without you here!" Paul said, kissing the top of his sister's head.

"Well I actually enjoy it out in Central City. Besides the reason why I moved down there was because I needed the change of pace," said Alicia.

"Well we are happy that you are back even if it's just for a few minutes," said Dominic.

"I'm sorry I cannot stay long I have to catch a red eye train back to Central City in like an hour," Alicia explained to her siblings.

"Well it's good to see you either way. You woke up and you turned out perfect," Massie said.

Alicia just smiled at her siblings. She was happy to be back with them and to feel them hugging her. She bent down and kissed Massie's forehead, happy that she was back with her family. She knew that while Central City was home to her and she loved her apartment, she also felt so at home with her siblings and her mother in the dark, rainy skies of Starling City. Right now, she didn't think she'd have it any other way.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Okay, so you met Alicia's family members in this chapter. Hopefully you liked seeing her visit Roy and Oliver. Also, I will show chapters of her flying to Starling; I just wanted to put her on the train for her first visit rather than using her abilities, because if you think about, Alicia is still new to her ability. Also, in later chapters you will learn about her sister, Massie. You will also learn a little more about her father in a later chapter as well. Currently, I am writing the chapters for the Flash and Arrow crossover episodes, Flash vs. Arrow and The Brave and the Bold. Next chapter, Barry's going to wake up. The pilot episode is going to continue for a few more chapters until we move on to the second episode. Thank you to highlander348 for supporting the story for the amount of time that you have this far. As far as Alicia's suit goes, I cannot spoil anything, but I can promise you that you will not be disappointed in the description of it.**

 **Also, I've been seeing photos of the filming for the Flash, and it looks like they are filming the WestAllen wedding episode as of right now, which is making me ridiculously excited! Also, can we appreciate that they are adding Titans to the CW in January? They've already kind of leaked out who they casted, so I am excited to see Titans in live action!**

 **XOXO, Dani**


	6. The Definition of Possible

_Three months later:_

Alicia found herself at her desk at the CCPD three months after waking up from her coma. She was happy that she went back to her life. After having gone to S.T.A.R Labs for some tests on her new ability, she felt confident enough that she could control her powers, if that was what you wanted to call them. She looked across the desk at Dick, who was writing a police report for a molestation that had happened. Alicia was getting back into the pace of things. However, when she looked up from her desk, she could see Barry Allen, _Barry,_ awake from his coma, hugging Joe. Alicia got up from her desk instantly and sprinted to him, dashing into his arms.

"Barry!" she cried out happily. "You're awake!"

Barry smiled as he squeezed Alicia, shutting his eyes. Iris smiled at her two best friends embracing each other. Barry lifted Alicia slightly and then put her down to the ground.

"It's so good to see you aren't you a sight for sore eyes?!" Alicia said happily.

"Likewise," Barry said with a smile to her, squeezing her shoulder. "I was at S.T.A.R Labs they said they transferred us there from the hospital."

"Yeah I woke up three months ago," Alicia told him, her dark blue eye bright.

"Detective, robbery in progress at Gold City Bank; two dead, and a storm is brewing on the south side," Officer Vuvovich said. He turned to Barry. "You took quite a nap and you still look baby-faced as ever, Barry," he added to Barry fondly, to which Barry smiled in return. Barry was well liked by all of the officers and detectives at CCPD.

"Joe do you need my help?" Barry asked.

"No, Bar, I would suggest that you go home and rest," Joe said. He turned to Eddie Thawne, who was his new partner. "Let's go, partner!"

"Nice to see you awake, Barry," Eddie said around a smile.

"You should go, Detective. My dad doesn't like being kept waiting," said Iris. Barry turned to see a memorial photo of Chyre.

"What happened?" asked Barry.

"Mardon shot and killed Chyre before the explosion caused his and his brother's plane to crash," explained Iris.

Barry closed his eyes as he remembered Joe's partner. He also saw a memorial for Vincent Stobel, who had been Detective Tina Boland's partner and lover.

"What about Stobel?" Barry asked.

"He got killed in action when he and Tina were undercover investigating the Pilgrims," said Iris. "The CCPD hasn't heard from her since the funeral; it's like she sort of disappeared."

Barry nodded sadly. Tina was a good person and somebody that Captain Singh always had a soft spot for. "She was a good detective. I'm gonna miss having her around."

"Likewise," said Iris. She turned and decided to return to work. Dick turned towards Barry.

"Hey, Barry, good to see you awake," Dick said warmly to him. "Alicia, you and I are needed. We need to interview a victim of statutory rape."

"Again?" asked Alicia. "This is the fourth statutory rape case this month! You know, Dick I'm really getting tired of this."

"Yeah, it's like all the pedophiles and rapists decided to take a vacation away from Starling City. Ask DA Laurel Lance from Starling if she has any information on any of them," Dick suggested.

"Yes, absolutely, and I am so lucky that her sister and I are old friends," Alicia said, going back over to her desk. She turned to Barry. "Take it slow, Allen," she suggested around a smile. "I am so, so happy that you are awake but if I need you to process any evidence for me I will call you."

* * *

That afternoon, around lunch, Alicia received a text message from Barry.

 _ **Barry:** Can you meet me at my apartment?_

Alicia responded to the text message by simply telling Barry that she was going to be right there. Getting into her car which was parked in the parking lot, she drove her car to Barry's apartment complex. She knocked on the door when she reached his apartment number, and Barry let her inside.

"Okay, Alicia, this-this is probably going to sound insane, but, will you believe me when I tell you this?" Barry asked her.

"Yes, yes I will," Alicia said. She was preparing herself to hear about the impossible, something similar to what she had discovered about herself three months ago after waking up from her six-month-long coma.

"I'm going to have to show you," said Barry, and with that, in a split second, in a blur, he was sitting on the couch. He had just run at supersonic speed.

"Oh my God!" Alicia gasped.

"This is gonna make you redefine the definition of possible. I mean, earlier today I broke the sound barrier and ran so fast I couldn't even believe it!" Barry said his hazel eyes wide at that.

Alicia nodded. "Yeah, yeah Bar I can totally see that!"

"Wait, the lightning, did it change you too?" Barry asked her.

"Yes, it did. Give me a glass," said Alicia.

"What?" asked Barry.

"Just do it, Bar," she said to him insistently.

Barry nodded and grabbed a glass. Without warning, Alicia dropped it to the floor, grabbed a shard and proceeded to slice into herself.

"WHAT?" Barry shouted. "Alicia you're cutting yourself!"

"I know okay?! This is what I am going to show you!" Alicia said, trying to calm him. Five seconds after she made the cut, it was completely healed without a scar.

"How is that possible?" Barry asked her. "Didn't we see that on an episode of _Heroes?_ "

"Yeah, yeah this is exactly like that. I-I heal fast," Alicia told him. "I-I also can fly!"

"You can fly?" Barry asked.

"Yes. If-If I were you I'd go to S.T.A.R Labs. Wells, Caitlin and Cisco helped me control and harness my new abilities maybe they can help you get a better understanding of what you can do," suggested Alicia.

Barry nodded. "Okay, we'll go soon," he said to her. "It's just; I've spent my whole life searching for the impossible, not even beginning to imagine that I would become the impossible."

"Barry, when you told me the story about that lightning storm and your mom, I thought that you were crazy," Alicia said to him. "But after I got these powers, I-I realized you were right. Maybe you were onto something, Barry. I-I promise you this, we will find a way to get your father out a prison, and really soon. I swear."

"Thank you," Barry told her. He leaned forward and embraced his best friend tightly, closing his eyes, thankful for a friend like Alicia.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Next chapter we will be seeing Barry testing his abilities. And I know what you're thinking: when is the romance going to start between Barry and Alicia? What's going to happen to Eddie in this series? Who will Iris marry in the future? When will Alicia and Barry find out about Dick being Nightwing? All good questions that will be answered. Ultimately, this story will carry over to the CW Titans show as well as Arrow. I'm planning on writing this series for the length of time The Flash airs on television. If and when the Flash gets canceled from the CW, a Justice League-type story will be created. However, all I'm hoping for is a live action Justice League series on the CW. Though I do not think the Flash show is going to be canceled any time soon as there are still many more villains and many more characters and many more stories to introduce, including the Tornado Twins, Bart Allen, Malcolm Thawne, the rest of the Flash family, the Flash Meuseum, the Trial of the Flash, and many many more. All I am hoping for is that the show will continue on for all of that to be seen.**

 **And if you're wondering who my favorite DC Comics characters are: the Flash, both the Barry Allen and Wally West versions, and Wonder Woman. I love that despite Barry being a loner, he has got a huge family behind him and is charming, funny and an optimist. I love Wally because he does have a cockiness to him that makes him hilarious and youthful. I love Diana Prince because she fights for things that matter and proves that women are just as capable as men are. The Flash, Wonder Woman, Black Canary and Green Arrow are my best characters in the mobile version of Injustice 2 and I found I play the best as them.-**

 **XOXO, Dani**


	7. Running

After having had a conversation with Caitlin over text message, Alicia and Barry both got to S.T.A.R Labs after their shifts at work were done for the day. It was then that Alicia found herself back at Farris Air, dressed in a warm jacket and her hot pink Nike sneakers, awaiting Barry to exit an RV that had been provided by Wells, Cisco and Caitlin. Currently, he was changing into a spandex, the closest thing to a suit for running that he could wear currently for when they ran tests. Alicia found herself distracted by a game of Angry Birds on her cell phone when Barry emerged from the RV, wearing red spandex that clung to every part of his body, something that made Alicia giggle because Barry never wore workout clothes, ever.

"Barry you have never looked sexier," Alicia said with a laugh, causing her friend to blush.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Barry asked her, glaring at her playfully.

Alicia slapped him teasingly, rolling her eyes. "Shut up, Allen. And yes, I am becoming quite satisfied seeing you in spandex head-to-toe." She cracked a grin at him, her dark blue eyes bright.

Barry shared a sheepish smile with Alicia before heading over to Cisco, allowing the engineer to hook up a communications device to him.

"Alright, well this comm system will allow me and Wells to communicate with you. Caitlin with track your vitals," Cisco said.

"And what do you do, exactly?" Barry asked.

"I make the toys," Cisco said around a grin, that same smile that made Alicia smile the first time. Cisco's optimism and enthusiasm really was contagious and his energy was just really positive to be around. Barry felt relaxed; Cisco was a geek through and through and had a sense of humor. Barry decided he liked Cisco. Soon enough, Caitlin walked over with an iPad that could monitor his vitals while he was running. Barry noticed something icy about the bio-engineer that had taken care of him while he was in his coma. She didn't smile too often and seemed guarded and unhappy; she was almost cold, but Barry sensed something deeper with her. He looked into Caitlin's warm brown eyes, trying to get a better understanding of her.

"What?" Caitlin asked.

"I just noticed that you don't smile too often," Barry told her.

Caitlin let out a sigh before telling Barry what she had told Alicia three months ago. "When the particle accelerator exploded, my whole life crashed and burned. My career as a bio-engineer is officially over, my reputation is down the tubes, and the explosion that put my boss in his wheelchair killed my fiancé."

Barry nodded, suddenly feeling some compassion for Caitlin. He knew that maybe for her it was easier to be cold and block off her feelings and put herself on hold, but he knew that that wasn't emotionally healthy.

"Okay, well, all you have to do is just start running," Wells said to the young man that had admired him for years.

Barry nodded and put himself in position. Taking a long deep breath, he just started to run at super speed. The force of the speed caused Cisco to fall off his feet and smile in amazement. Alicia's jaw dropped.

"Damn how fast is he going?" she asked, looking over at Cisco.

"Faster than any average person," Cisco informed her.

Alicia nodded, looking over at Caitlin. "Are his vitals okay?"

Caitlin nodded. "Yeah they're stellar. All of it is excellent," she said. Even Caitlin looked amazed.

Alicia grinned and picked up her own comms device. "Hey speedy see if you can go faster!" she said around a smile as she brushed her long black hair into a bun.

"Damn, he is cruising," Cisco said.

"Heart rate's normal, everything is good," Caitlin said to them. Suddenly, there was a crash in Barry's vitals. He'd fallen and broken his arm.

"Oh shit," Alicia said. "Well that was bound to happen." She spoke through Barry's comms again. "Allen, are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm all good here!" Barry said.

"We're really gonna need to work on your definition of good. Congratulations Bartholomew Henry Allen, because I think I can speak for Joe that you're an _idiot!_ " Alicia said, rolling her eyes, but she found herself busting out into laughter.

"Oh shut up, you just love this, don't you?" Barry asked her.

"Hell yeah I do," Alicia said around a grin, still laughing.

Cisco smiled at Alicia and Barry's banter, more amused than anything.

* * *

Later that night, Alicia and Barry found themselves hanging out in Barry's apartment, sitting on his couch watching _Heroes_ and eating pizzas, all with their favorite toppings, as wells as mozzarella sticks, candy and drinking whiskey, or at least Barry was drinking soda. Alicia kicked her feet up on the table, grabbing another slice of the broccoli rabe, roasted garlic and sweet pepper goodness. She had been considerably hungry since she hadn't eaten since lunch, and it was now eight at night. She and Barry lived in the same apartment complex, but it was essentially a death trap because either the electric didn't work or the washing machines broke. After Barry had broken his arm, Caitlin and Wells had discovered that like Alicia, he healed fast, as his broken arm had healed in four hours. The healing wasn't as fast as Alicia, who could heal within an instant, but it was still pretty fast. At least that was one thing the pair had in common from the particle accelerator. As they rewatched the first episode of their favorite show, Alicia looked at Barry. He had this look in those hazel eyes of his, a really thoughtful look too.

"You all right, Allen?" asked Alicia.

"Yeah, it's just. . . while I was running out there I was thinking about something," Barry said.

"What were you thinking about?" Alicia raised an eyebrow.

"It's just, that feeling of the lightning underneath my skin as I ran hundreds of miles an hour, my thoughts drifted back to the night my mother died," Barry said. "It-It _felt_ like I was seeing the red and yellow lightning. That thought made me think, what if the person that killed my mom was like me?"

"Yes, yes it could be possible, Barry. When I saw you out there today, it looked similar to what you did describe circling your mom. The red lightning looked like you when you ran," Alicia told him. She looked at the clock. "Well we should probably wrap up this food soon and go to bed, because we've got work tomorrow."

Barry nodded. "I know. I cannot keep giving Singh excuses," he said.

"And you give the worst excuses ever about why you are late, Bar. I know you all too well," Alicia teased.

Barry stretched himself, grabbing a mozzarella stick and dipping it in some marinara sauce. He felt great knowing that he had Alicia in his life, the person who also had been changed by the particle accelerator. At least he was not walking through the process of his powers alone. He offered Alicia a smile and a fist bump. She returned it and leaned her head on Barry's shoulder, knowing that she was going to be sleeping peacefully tonight, no doubt. She had her best friend back and he was awake, living and healthy. The important thing was that the both of them turned out perfect after awakening from their comas.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I decided to update this story today, because tomorrow, I leave for vacation. I'm hoping being in a hotel by the beach with my family for four nights I will be able to write more chapters for this fic while relaxed.**

 **Okay, so, we saw Barry training and using his speed for the first time with Caitlin, Wells and Cisco observing him. Next chapter, as some of you might be thinking, yes, it's going to include Clyde Mardon. Additionally, you will learn a little more about Alicia's background with her father being shot and killed in front of her. You will be learning of why she became motivated to become a police detective in the first place.**

 **SeleneAlice: I am not making Alicia and Dick's relationship a romantic relationship. They have a bit more of a sibling type of relationship; you will learn in the next chapter that Dick views Alicia as a little sister and is protective over her. Eventually, Barry and Alicia are going to for a into something deeper between one another. Over time moments between Barry and Alicia hinting at a romance will be dropped.**

 **Also, I don't know about anyone here, but I am super excited for the Justice League movie coming out in November. I'm curious to see how Ezra Miller is going to portray and play Barry Allen, and I'm going to go and see him in that film with an open mind. Even though I adore Grant Gustin as Barry on the CW, I'm willing to keep an open mind to Ezra Miller. Plus, it makes me happy he's from Wycoff, New Jersey, as I am from New Jersey. However, I think a lot of people are judging Ezra as Barry unfairly, claiming that because he's not John Wesley Shipp or Grant Gustin, that he's not going to be any good, or he's going to make the character Barry come off as "gay". I do have to say John Wesley Shipp and Grant Gustin coming to defense of Ezra saying they are looking forward to seeing him in the movie, that's class. Both John and Grant are class acts and gentlemen, and over the years they've translated to being such sweethearts.-**

 **XOXO, Dani**


	8. What's Important Is The Two Of You!

The next morning, Barry and Alicia found themselves walking down to Jitters with their arms linked to visit Iris, as they usually did before work. The two decided that they needed a cup of coffee before going to work. Alicia parked her car, and the two laughed good-naturedly, feeling light and happy. However, the laughter from Barry stopped and he suddenly had a hurt expression on his face. Alicia looked at what was in front of her, noticing why Barry looked upset. Iris was sitting in Jitters, kissing Eddie Thawne. Alicia frowned and suddenly Iris noticed the two of them just as Barry started to walk away. Alicia started to follow him; she knew how Barry felt about Iris and seeing Iris and Eddie kissing hurt him. She already knew of Barry's jealousy towards Eddie, and now on top of that, Eddie was dating the girl he'd had a crush on since he was a child.

Iris followed the two of them, and three proceeded to walk down by a long canal, which led to the waterfront. Iris spoke up first.

"You guys cannot tell my dad about this," she pleaded. "If he knew about me and Eddie he'd kill us both."

"So doesn't look like anybody's in on that secret," Barry said bitterly, the words feeling like acid on his tongue. He and Iris told each other everything and shared everything with one another. The fact that she kept this from him hurt him more than anything.

"When were you going to tell us?" Alicia asked. She knew that Barry's anger was stemming from jealousy and comparing himself to Eddie.

"I was going to tell you both," Iris tried to say. "When the two of you were in the hospital, Eddie covered my dad's shifts so that we could see the both of you more. One day he came into Jitters, I thanked him with coffee, and he asked me out. We've been going out ever since, and things between us are good. He makes me happy and I like him."

"Well I'm happy for you. You deserve somebody amazing," Alicia said, offering Iris a smile. She truly was happy for Iris, but she felt bad for her other best friend.

"Dating your partner's daughter; isn't that against partner regulations?" asked Barry, his words sounding bitter. He was not even trying to hide his unhappiness.

"Why are you so upset?" Iris asked.

 _Oh Iris, you're so blind sometimes_ thought Alicia. It was plainly evident from the ways that Barry looked at Iris that he had a massive crush on her. Alicia noticed it, her partner Dick noticed it, and even Joe and freaking Captain Singh noticed it! Everybody knew Barry secretly drooled over Iris and he was too afraid to tell her how he felt about her. He was crazy about her! Alicia felt a surge of sympathy for Barry. He was probably thinking to himself that guys like him never got the girl, and he was the example of that. She offered Barry her hand, which he took, squeezing onto it thankfully. Alicia knew him so well. Suddenly, they heard the sounds of tires screeching. A black car was racing towards them with police cruisers chasing after it. Instantly, Barry's reflexes kicked in, and he shoved Iris out of the way as Alicia ran to the side to avoid getting hit. Alicia looked over at Barry, and the two of them managed to catch up to Clyde Mardon. Alicia shoved him down to the ground.

"Hey sweetheart," he said slyly to Alicia.

"You're supposed to be dead! You-You fell out of a plane!" Barry gasped in shock. The fact that Clyde was there in the flesh was a huge shock to him and Alicia. Alicia grabbed hold of her gun and showed her detective badge to Clyde.

"Clyde Mardon, Detective Alicia Galloway, Central City Police Department, special victim's unit," Alicia said, going into cop mode. Her expression hardened as she grabbed her hand cuffs to lock them around Mardon. "You have the right to remain silent. Keep in mind that can be used against you in court of law. You have the right to an attorney, and if you do not have one or cannot afford one, an attorney will be provided for you."

However, before Alicia could even put the cuffs on Clyde to hand him off to an officer, he sprinted away before anyone could see him. Mardon shot and killed a cop, leaving Alicia frustrated as her partner, Dick, came forward with Joe. Iris came forward.

"Thank God you're all right, Licia," Dick said. His partner hadn't come into work yet, so when he heard of a car chase, he went down to check it, not expecting to see his partner there.

"What were you thinking having Iris around?!" Joe exclaimed angrily to discipline Barry and Alicia. "I thought I told you and Barry, Iris, when you see danger, you run the other way! You're not cops! Barry you're forensics!"

"I'm not a cop only because you wouldn't let me!" Iris said angrily.

"Damn right you're not! And Alicia this isn't even your turf!" Joe scolded the SVU detective. "You handle sex crimes in this city not car chases!"

"I was just here making sure that nobody got hurt!" Alicia said. "And I nearly had the guy! I was about to cuff him!"

"Easy, Alicia," Dick said, resting a hand on his partner's shoulder.

"No, Dick!" Alicia cried out, frustrated as Barry went off to talk to Joe in private. "I'm a detective! SVU or not, I am going to do my job which is making arrests and holding people accountable for the things that they do! You cannot keep me from being a cop! It's who I am and it's what I do! I chose this life!"

"I know but you have a habit of running towards danger!" Dick said. "I'm just looking out for you! You're like family to me! Ever since we became partners and transferred to the CCPD at the same time, I've looked out for your best interest and loved and cared for you like a sister! The least you can do in return for me is to stop looking for trouble! As your partner I need to hold you accountable!"

"Are you _kidding_ me, Dick?! We're cops we are always running towards danger every damn day! It runs in my family! Okay? And don't treat me like my father! Just because my father got shot and killed when I was sixteen in front of me doesn't mean I shouldn't be the person that I am!" Alicia said angrily. "I know you are just looking out for me, Richard, I know you see me as a little sister, but I am not a little girl! I can handle myself, man! You know that you see me out there on the field! I can tackle down any drug dealer, pedophile or rapist twice my size! I take self-defense classes so let me do my damn job!" She stalked over to where Barry and Joe were standing, Iris on her tail. When she heard the argument between them, she knew she had to intervene, as it was upsetting Barry.

"Your dad killed your mother; I am sorry, son! But I knew it; the jury knew it, and now he's paying for what he did!" Joe yelled.

"Dad, stop!" Iris yelled. "Enough!"

"No Iris," Joe said, cutting her off. He looked at Barry. "I have taken care of you since that night and I have never asked for anything in return, not even a thank you! But what I do ask now is that you start seeing things the way that they are."

Alicia felt compassionate for Barry as tears welled in his eyes. He proceeded to walk away so that nobody could see his tears of anger and disappointment and hurt. Alicia followed him, intent on going after him and comforting him.

"Barry," she said to him. She felt her heart break for him as she noticed the tear tracks on his cheeks. She pulled him into a tight hug. Barry breathed in the familiar, spicy scent of her perfume, that smell of cinnamon, brown sugar, pepper corn, orange, vanilla and ginger, and felt comforted by it. "Barry I know. Okay? I saw Mardon too. It's impossible that he survived that plane crash."

"It's not just that," Barry said. "I heard from a banker yesterday that Mardon had attempted to rob her, and he did something impossible. He-He controlled a tornado in doors!"

"I guess we are not the only ones who were changed from that particle accelerator," Alicia said. "Guess we need a conversation with Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon and Harrison Wells."

* * *

It was not long until Barry and Alicia strode into S.T.A.R Labs. The two really wanted and needed answers. They wanted to know if they were not the only two people affected by the particle accelerator the night that it exploded. They needed a sense of closure and information so that they could stop Clyde Mardon before he did more damage to the city. He was a thief and a murderer and a liar that had to be stopped.

"We were not the only ones affected by the particle accelerator, were we?" asked Barry.

Dr. Wells glanced at Cisco and Caitlin before saying, "We do not know for sure."

"You said that there was no residual damage," Barry said, narrowing his eyes. "But we know that that is not the case so what happened that night?"

Caitlin and Cisco glanced towards Wells nervously. They knew that now was the time to face the fact that others, aside from Barry and Alicia, were affected. Cisco's hands went to the keyboard immediately as wells spoke.

"Well," Wells said, tapping at a screen on his wheelchair. Barry and Alicia turned to look at the computer monitors in the cortex. "The accelerator went active, and we all felt like heroes, and then. . ." The screen on the computer monitor lit up, showing three-dimensional structure of the particle accelerator exploding. "It all went wrong. The dimensional barrier ruptured, unleashing unknown energies into our world: anti-matter, dark energy, ex-elements-"

"But that's all theoretical," Alicia cut in.

Wells nodded. "Unmapped dispersion throughout and around Central City, which we have no way of knowing who was exposed," he said. "We've been searching for other. . . metahumans like yourselves."

"Metahumans?" asked Barry.

"That's the term we are currently using," said Caitlin.

"I saw one today aside from myself and Alicia. He's a bank robber and he can control the weather," Barry said.

"Cool," Cisco said.

"Not cool, actually. He shot and killed a police officer after getting himself into a high speed chase," Alicia said. "I was going to make my move on him and arrest him, but then he escaped and shot the police officer." Her words felt bitter on her tongue, like she swallowed a lemon.

"But this isn't a job for you two to handle it's a job for the police," Wells said.

"I'm _in_ the police, Dr. Wells!" Alicia said, frustrated. "I may be a special victim's detective, but I am a detective nonetheless, and the fact is that Clyde Mardon got away and killed someone. He took a life. He's a thief and murderer and he needs to be punished. What's important is catching this douche before he hurts somebody else! I already lost my father at age sixteen when he got shot and killed right in front of me. And with Clyde it's even more personal, because _he_ was the son of a bitch that killed my father! He made me watch as my dad got shot in the head right in front of me, my two older brothers and my little sister! I would never forgive myself if that happened to somebody else; a young child that would never get a chance to see his or her mother or father again! I mean, after that my oldest brother Paul got driven so far down that I at one point had to drive him home from a bar because he was passed out in the backseat drunk! My sister Massie was so traumatized by the whole ordeal that she developed PTSD! Clyde ruined my life, and he needs to be stopped!" She felt her eyes burning with tears as she said that. Her whole life she wanted nothing more than to catch her father's killer; that had been her motivation for being a police detective in the first place. "Okay? I-I hate it! I _hate_ that my dad's killer got away! And Caitlin, I _know_ you lost your fiancé and I am so sorry but I feel that if I do not catch the man that killed my dad then my whole life's work would be for nothing! Clyde's a freaking psychopath!" The tears rolled down her cheeks in anger as her tough, police façade broke. Underneath her toughness she was in pain and everything felt so screwed up. The only few people she allowed to see that side of her were Barry, Dick, Iris and Joe, but Barry more so. Barry understood her and read her like a book, so he was easier for her to let her guard down around him.

"Besides, I work for the police too!" Barry said.

"As a forensic scientist," Wells said.

"Wells you created him, you're responsible for making him into what he is!" Barry said, exasperated, shocked that this man who he idolized wasn't holding himself accountable for his actions and his role in this.

"What's important is the two of you!" Wells said to Barry and Alicia. "Not me. I lost everything. I lost my company, I lost my reputation, I lost my freedom, and then Barry you break your arm, it heals in four hours, and Alicia, you slice your hand open, and it heals within a split second! Inside your bodies could be maps to a whole new world of genetic therapy, medicine, vaccines; treasures hidden deep inside your cells! We cannot risk everything we've got because the two of you decide you want to go out and play hero. You're not heroes; you're just two people that got struck by lightning."

Alicia felt her face burning red. Her and Barry just turned around and walked out of the lab in disgust. Alicia felt as though she'd swallowed something extremely sour, while Barry just felt disappointment. When they were outside the doors of S.T.A.R Labs, Alicia looked at Barry and realized he really needed to talk to somebody.

"What are you thinking right now?" she asked him quietly.

"As much as I want to talk to my dad right now," Barry said quietly, "there is one person I need to speak to about this. And I could use his advice."

"Oliver Queen?" asked Alicia.

"You know him?" Barry asked.

"I met him too. I visited Roy after so woke up and he introduced me. Oliver knows," Alicia told him.

Barry nodded and lifted Alicia up and into his arms, running them at super speed in the direction of Starling City, where their mutual friend, former playboy-turned-vigilante, could tell them what they needed to hear.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Thank you to the two following readers who have been loyal to this story and what I am creating. You two have been so good to me these past two days that I decided to update this morning before going out with my family.**

 **SeleneAlice- I think that in the future once I start writing for the Flash season 4 and Titans, an OC/Dick Grayson relationship could potentially be done. I have to watch Titans first to see the chemistry between Dick and Starfire, which I believe will be the romance that the Titans show will go into. Plus, I already have ideas brewing in my head for the sequel which will take place in Flash season 2. I can guarantee that whatever I come up with going forward with this series, you will not be disappointed in what gets delivered.**

 **highlander348- next chapter, Alicia and Barry are going to get their supersuits. I promise you the suit design for Alicia will not disappoint. It will be a little bit sexy, but it won't be too provocative. Though I can promise you'll love it. The next chapter will also include the conversation between Barry and Oliver.**

 **Also, Grant Gustin won choice action tv actor! So so happy!**


	9. The Crusade Begins

Barry was running at such a high speed at such a long distance towards Starling City that once he stopped, both his and Alicia's clothing was on fire. He could only guess that the high amount of friction from running caused his clothing to get caught on fire, as well as Alicia's. Gasping, Barry and Alicia took off their clothing items that were aflame, which were a leather jacket and a flannel. Barry stomped his feet down to keep his shoes from continuing to smoke. Barry allowed a gasp to escape his lips, leaning his hands onto his knees before picking up Alicia again.

"No, no, Bar, I-I think I'd rather fly," Alicia told him.

Barry nodded and took off in a run as Alicia took off in a run and then broke off into flight; her flying was almost as fast as Barry's running. Soon enough, they were on a rooftop with Barry calling the one and only Oliver Queen.

"Oliver, it's me, Barry; Barry Allen. I woke up. I-a friend and I need some advice," Barry said. "Meet us up on the rooftop of the building that meets at Miller and Eighth Street." Barry nodded as he hung up. "He's on his way," he said to Alicia.

Alicia nodded nervously. She only met Oliver once before, and that was the last time she'd visited Starling City. It wasn't long until Oliver swung in with one of his trick arrows.

"Hi," said Oliver to the pair in front of him. He knew of Alicia's ability to heal fast and fly; he could only imagine what abilities Barry might have now.

"Hi Oliver," Alicia said. "It's good to see you again."

"Likewise," Oliver said to the SVU cop. He turned to address Barry. "Nice to see that you're awake, Barry."

"Yeah, I mean nine months of being comatose I actually enjoy being awake," Barry said to his acquaintance, the person he was starting to consider a friend, a good friend at that.

"So Barry what did you need to talk about?"

And that was when Barry began talking about his story; how his mom had been killed by the impossible, and how his father had been framed for her murder and set up. He then started telling Oliver about his ability to run at supersonic speed; to be able to break the sound barrier.

"So, Barry, why are you here?" Oliver asked, still confused as to why Barry ran all that way from Central City. "I'm assuming you didn't run over six hundred miles just to see a friend; that includes you, Alicia."

"All our lives, we've wanted to do more; to be more, and now we are," Alicia said. "Today, a police officer got shot and killed when I was about to make my arrest on Clyde Mardon. Clyde Mardon shot my father in the head right in front of me, my brothers and my sister when I was sixteen, and ever since then I've wanted to make sure that Mardon got justice for what he did to me; to my family. And now I have abilities that can help me do that, but Mardon got away, and I was left so pissed off. I nearly bit my partner's head off."

"Well the two of you can use your abilities to help save your city," Oliver told them, turning to face them. He was wearing the domino mask that Barry had made for him last year.

"We're just not sure if we're like you, Oliver," Barry said. "We're not sure if we can be _vigilantes_."

"Well then the two of you can be better," Oliver said. "You two can be an inspiration to people, watching over your city like guardian angels; saving people in a _flash_."

Alicia nodded, taking that into consideration.

"Okay," Barry said. "Alicia, we need to go," he said to her. "I believe we have a weather-controlling metahuman to catch."

Alicia nodded, running towards the edge of the rooftop and jumping off, soaring through the sky like an angel, looking beyond arrestingly beautiful. Barry broke into a run. Oliver just watched on in amazement at their abilities.

"Very cool," Oliver breathed out around a grin. He had a feeling that Alicia and Barry were going to do well.

* * *

The next morning, Barry and Alicia found themselves at S.T.A.R Labs with Caitlin and Cisco, evidence boxes that were filled with unsolved cases spread out on a table in front of them.

"After I awoke, I started going over all of these unsolved cases from the past nine months. It looks like your metahumans have been busy," Alicia said.

Barry cut in, "And we are not blaming you two. We know that you both lost something that night too," he said pointedly to Caitlin and Cisco. "But what we need to do is just focus on catching Mardon and then the rest of these metahuman criminals before worse things could happen."

Caitlin nodded in agreement. "Alright," she said. "I'd do anything to make sure that my fiancé didn't die in vain; I'd want him to look down at me with pride."

"He is right now," Alicia said assuring. "Just like my dad right now; I just know that he is."

Caitlin nodded, feeling somewhat comforted by Alicia's words.

"Well, the two of you are going to need something to conceal your identities out there and something to protect you guys," Cisco said. "I've actually designed two suits. One is for astronauts and one is for firefighters. The one made for firefighters can uphold the hottest of temperatures and is essentially friction-proof which should help with keeping your clothes from catching on fire. Alicia, the one made for astronauts won't crack under pressure even in hot temperatures and can endure any speed no matter how fast you are flying. Both are made out of latex, are very durable; super lightweight, super comfortable."

"We'll take it," Barry said.

Cisco nodded and went to grab the respective suits from storage. When he came back, the two suits were respectively different. The one for Barry was red with a cowl to pull over his face. Alicia's was a tight ivory zip-up jacket over a leotard with thick tights underneath, with a domino mask of a Champaign color that had detail looking almost like wings on it, as well as matching gloves and Champaign colored boots that were thigh-highs. A white cape was attached to the back of the jacket.

"At least they have masks," Alicia said. "I need something to conceal myself. If I am gonna catch Mardon I'm going to need the element of surprise."

" _We_ are going to catch Mardon, together," Barry cut in. "I am not going to allow another cop get killed again especially after Chyre and Officer Rodriguez."

Alicia nodded in agreement.

"I just need to install some tech inside for communications as well as something that will allow Caitlin to track your vitals while you're out there," Cisco said to them.

"How fast can you do that?" Barry asked.

"Under twenty minutes?" Cisco said.

Alicia smiled, impressed. "Okay, just do it," she told him. "Oh how I cannot wait to take that son of a bitch down."

"Alicia, maybe you should hang back and only go out there in case I need you," Barry suggested to her.

"Why?"

"Because you're too close to the situation; I'm worried that because you are out for blood that you are going to put Clyde down permanently," Barry told her.

"Barry, trust me I'll be okay. I have plenty of self-control," Alicia assured him. "I know where the line is," she added. "I'm gonna be fine."

Barry nodded, though he wasn't convinced that Alicia was going to be fine out there. He knew that she was out for blood against Clyde, and he knew that that type of thinking was going to put her in the hospital or worse. Even though Alicia could heal quickly, Barry was still worried about her. Cisco then came back with the two suits, hooked up and ready. Alicia pulled the jacket, the leo, the boots, the gloves and the mask on, pulling her long black hair back into a high pony tail, exposing her double piercing on her ear. She smiled; the suit fit like a glove. She went over to her purse and put on a lipstick color she barely wore rather than her signature deep brown or classic red ones; it was a pale pink liquid lipstick. Barry changed into the red suit and pulled the cowl over his face, pulling the boots and gloves on as well.

"You ready for this?" Alicia asked him around a smile, her dark blue eyes looking even prettier behind her pale gold domino mask. The suit was very tight and made her feel ten times warmer, ready for flight.

"Yes," Barry said to her, grinning behind his cowl. And with that, he bolted from the room at super speed. Alicia proceeded to run out of S.T.A.R Labs and the minute she was outside she broke into flight. The feeling of flying, the wind on her face, made her feel so light and airy, like she weighed nothing.

"Barry do you know where the Mardon brothers hide out?" asked Cisco.

"Yes, he does. And so do I," said Alicia around a smile. "Bar? Can you hear me through my comm?"

"Yes, hear you loud and clear Alicia!" Barry said to her.

"Great." With that, Alicia and Barry both ran and flew to where the Mardon brothers were hiding. However, they could see Joe's police cruiser there already. He was looking to arrest Mardon for not only his crimes, but for killing Chyre. _Guess I am not the only one out for blood_ Alicia thought to herself. She proceeded to land smoothly to the ground just as Barry arrived. They could see Mardon leaving the barn, already manipulating the atmosphere around him to create a tornado.

"He's creating a tornado you guys!" Barry called out to Caitlin and Cisco. "What do we do?"

"I think that if you run really fast around him creating a wind funnel, you will be able to get into the tornado and at least knock him down," said Cisco.

"Careful," Alicia said.

Barry nodded and proceeded to jump in, running around, however, he was soon knocked off his feet. Clyde then went over to Alicia, without the tornado around him, but he grabbed her arm tightly and snapped it. Alicia let out a cry as she felt the broken bone snap.

"CAITLIN!" Alicia cried out. "Cait! Clyde broke my arm!"

"Yeah I can see that. I think that because your cells can regenerate quickly, you can help by snapping it in place," Caitlin suggested to Alicia.

Alicia did as Caitlin suggested and snapped the bone back in place, and her arm healed within ten seconds. However, Clyde was already forming a tornado again a second time.

"You guys! I don't know if I can run fast enough to stop him!" Barry cried out.

"Barry, Barry, listen to me," this time it was Dr. Wells speaking to them through the comm system. "You were right. I was part of what had happened that night and I am responsible for creating Mardon into what he is, but I do have a chance to keep him from doing more. You and Alicia are my second chance; my chance to redeem myself. But, you need to stop him. You can do it, Barry. Run, Barry, _run!_ "

"I believe in you, Barry," Alicia whispered. "You can do this. I have faith." She proceeded to whisper a _Hail Mary_ as Barry got back onto his feet and proceeded to run again in circles. He ran, ran, ran faster than he thought that he could, and the next thing Alicia knew, Clyde was down in front of Barry and Alicia.

"It's over, Mardon," Barry said.

Alicia ripped her mask off her face. "You remember me, Mardon? In case you didn't yesterday or the name Alicia Galloway didn't ring a bell. You shot and killed my father, William Galloway; you shot him in the head in front of me and my siblings. Did it ever occur to you that he was a man with his own life, or was he just another name you crossed off a list?" she spat out.

"He deserved to die; trying to lock me up," Clyde spat.

"He was a police lieutenant and hero; _my_ hero. You are a thief and murderer, and you are going to be tried, prosecuted and sent to Iron Heights!" Alicia snarled in disgust.

"Not if I kill you and your buddy first, _Detective_." Clyde got back up to his feet and proceeded try and put his hands around both Barry and Alicia's throats. "You think that your guns or your power can stop God?" Before he could succeed, Clyde was down with two bullets in his back, dead, to reveal Joe holding the gun. Joe stood there in shock as Barry lowered his cowl to look at his adoptive father. The facial expression Barry had on his face simply said, _you just witnessed the impossible Joe. It exists._

* * *

Later, early that next morning, Barry and Alicia found themselves back at the farm, out of their super suits, watching as Clyde's dead body was loaded away. Eddie had a minor head injury, but other than that he was all right. Barry and Alicia walked over to Joe, who was sitting down still in shock that Barry and Alicia had super powers.

"Barry, you were right," Joe said to Barry. "I am so sorry that I didn't believe you the first time. What you saw that night, the night your mother was killed, was real. Your dad is innocent."

Barry nodded. "I always knew that he was. I always knew that the impossible happened that night my mother was killed."

"You guys, Iris, she cannot know about any of this. The longer we keep her in the dark, the safer she will be," Joe said.

Alicia nodded in agreement.

* * *

Later that night, once he got off from work, Barry decided to go and visit his father in Iron Heights. Alicia decided to accompany him to the prison, wanting to speak with Henry herself. They both sat on the other side of the glass, waiting for Barry's father to arrive on the other side. When he did, Alicia and Barry both smiled. Barry grabbed hold of the phone and put it between him and Alicia so that they could talk to Henry together.

"Hey, Slugger," Henry said with an affectionate smile.

Barry smiled at that. "You've been calling me that since I was eleven."

"Alicia, how are you, sweetheart?" Henry asked the detective.

Alicia grinned. "I've been doing well."

"We got in a fight today, Dad," Barry said.

"Son, you just got out of a coma," Henry said, concerned. "Though did you win?"

"Yes I did," Barry said to his father. Henry smiled proudly at his one and only son.

"Listen, Henry," Alicia said to the doctor. "We-We're planning on reopening your case."

"Alicia, I don't want you involved in this case," said Henry. "Besides, this caused Barry to be so wrapped up in it that he didn't allow himself to have a life."

"Dad, I swear, we are going to get you out of here," Barry whispered. "We are going to prove that you didn't kill Mom. I know that you didn't kill Mom. I believe in you."

Henry nodded, and he and Barry proceeded to touch the glass.

"You know how when you went to prison that you wanted me to change my name so that people didn't have to know I was your son?" Barry asked tearfully. Alicia felt her blue eyes heat up with tears; Barry had told her about this. "I am glad that they know, because I am _so proud_ to be your son. And I _love_ you, Dad."

Henry felt the tears well up in his own eyes. "I love you, too, Barry."

Alicia watched the father and son cry together, and she cried along with them, smiling as she brushed the tears out of her eyes. She knew that she and Barry were going to get Henry out of prison, for good. This was the day, from this day going forward; they were going to find the person that killed Barry's mother and get justice for his father.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Okay, so, next chapter, we will be starting with season 1 episode 2 of the Flash. In the next chapter you will be seeing Alicia, while excited about her abilities, showing more restraint than Barry while out in the field. I've actually read a few Flash comics centered around Barry, and while Barry's personality on the TV show is pretty close to who he is in the comics, he has a little bit of that youthful Wally West to him. The Wally West side of him is that young part of him; the part of him that says "these are my powers, and you cannot really tell me what I can and cannot do with them." Most certainly in the next chapter that will be displayed. You should also expect to see Alicia to be a little bit more diciplined than Barry, so the two balance each other out. Alicia brings out Barry's lightheartedness and charming nature, while Barry brings out Alicia's more sarcastic sense of humor and a vulnerability to her. I guess you could say that they are like a ying-yang and bring out the best in one another. In fact, I've started playing Injustice 2, and the more I write for Alicia and Barry, the more they remind me of Oliver and Dinah from the Green Arrow comics with their fun banter. Expect to see the two of them cracking jokes and exchanging the back and forth banter.**

 **highlander348: I do have to say, while it may seem Dick is interfering with Alicia, you will learn why. You will learn later on that he is looking out for her, with good reason. Alicia has a recklessness to her that you will eventually learn more about. As far as how she uses her powers and how she fights, you will be seeing more of that. There will also be more development with her powers. Her main powers are supersonic flight, fast cellular regeneration and healing others with her own tears and blood. Soon, there will be more developments like super strength.**

 **XOXO, Dani**


	10. Simon Stagg

Alicia sat in her desk at the CCPD across from Dick, sipping her second cup of matcha. She knew that Barry was running around Central City playing superhero; he was continuously doing it. She knew that for Barry, saving people was like a drug for him. It was not that Alicia didn't want him to be a hero or to use his gift; she just wanted him to use his powers responsibly. She understood; both she and Barry were twenty-five, nothing more than kids themselves and they were young. Temptation was always there for Alicia to use her abilities how she wanted when she wanted, but she held her restraint from it. Part of that came from her being a police detective, and being in the police required a discipline that Alicia carried with her always. Suddenly, her phone dinged with a text from Caitlin.

 _ **Caitlin:**_ _Talk to Barry_

 _ **Alicia:**_ _Why?_

 _ **Caitlin:**_ _He just managed to save a bus-load of people from a burning building that was collapsing down and managed not to get buried alive._

 _ **Alicia:**_ _Okay, I'll speak with him._

Alicia knew that Barry was happy about having powers; it felt good to be good at something. Alicia understood, because Barry was young. He was twenty-five, same age as Alicia. His whole life he wanted nothing more than to help people in any way that he could, and now he had power that allowed him to do that. But he needed to show a little bit of restraint. Alicia watched Barry walk into precinct, but he was confronted by Joe before Alicia could even get up from her desk. Suddenly, she got a phone call.

"Alicia Galloway, special victim's unit of the CCPD," Alicia said into the phone.

"Hi Alicia." It was Massie, her sister.

"Oh hi, Mass," Alicia said around a smile. "How are you, sweetie?"

"I've been good. I-I've just heard that Clyde Mardon is dead; is that true?" asked Massie.

"Yes, one of my co-workers actually shot him," Alicia told her sister.

"Yeah, but I've also been hearing rumors of some red streak going around saving people; and some other person flying around doing similar. Whoever the person is that's flying him or her apparently yanked someone from a car accident," Massie said.

"No I haven't heard anything about that," Alicia said. "Listen, Massie, I've gotta get back to work I have several evidence pieces that I need to give to forensics, plus I am needed in court today. Additionally, I am going to be going to Central City University for an event in like an hour. Good luck at the cheer competition tonight."

"Okay, love you, Licia," Massie said.

"Love you, too, darling." Alicia hung up the phone just as Barry walked up to his lab. Getting up from her desk and grabbing her cup of matcha as well as her tuna salad wrap, she followed Barry up to his lab. "Bar, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Caitlin just texted me that you were saving people from a burning building today," Alicia said.

"Alicia, I don't want to fight," Barry said.

"Clearly you do, since you've been taking on every little problem that the city has been facing. I mean you've helped Joe stop Clyde Mardon and managed not to get yourself killed. I mean how much more of a hero do you need to be?" Alicia asked as they entered Barry's workspace. She set her tea and lunch down on the desk. "You cannot just be running around this city like a supersonic firefighter. And guess what? My sister is hearing rumors all the way from Starling about a 'red streak' and a 'person who can fly' going around saving Central City! I don't want my baby sister caught up in this!"

"Alicia, why can't I? I-I love the feeling of being able to do this!" Barry said.

"I understand that it feels good but you need to show some restraint, Bar," Alicia told him.

"And you're the one to tell me to not be reckless, considering after you transferred to the CCPD, you ended up in the hospital because you decided to beat up some rapists," Barry told her.

"You promised you would never bring that up again!" Alicia scowled.

That was when Iris walked in. "Come on guys, we have the Simon Stagg event at CCU that we need to attend. It's in an hour."

"Already have my clothes here," Alicia said, going over to Barry's locker where her knee-length red dress was. Pulling her long black hair out of its bun, Alicia proceeded to go find a bathroom to get changed. Barry already had his dress shirt and dress pants ready, as well as a tie.

"Besides, Barry, I have a bone to pick with you," Iris said, glowering at him.

"Why?" Barry asked, hating when Iris got mad.

"Why did you convince me to take journalism?" asked Iris. "You said that journalists get to do all the cool things. Well journalism is boring, I'm bored, and I blame you." Barry was busy staring at her outfit; a tight purple dress that showed off her stunning body and black heals. "What?" she asked him.

"You look really nice," Barry said to her, smiling.

Iris grinned. Even she couldn't stay angry at Barry forever. "Thank you. Now come on get dressed. You said you'd be there to explain all the sciencey things to me for my article for journalism!"

Barry chuckled. "I just agreed to go because Simon Stagg is going to be talking about his work in cellular cloning. I mean the idea that we can replicate DNA! Do you _know_ how much medical advancement that that can bring?" he asked in enthusiasm.

Iris smiled in amusement. "Okay, Bar, go get dressed. We need to go. How fast can you get home and get changed?"

Barry smiled at her and grabbed his clothes for the event. Barry wanted to tell Iris so badly about the things that he could do, but he knew he had to keep it all a secret, because like Joe, he didn't want Iris involved in any of this. He knew how Iris was; if she learned about his abilities she'd want to constantly be part of him putting away metahuman criminals. Soon enough, Alicia was changed into her clothes for the event. She had agreed to go to see Stagg receive his award, as she needed to get out of the precinct for just a little bit. All she knew was that if she needed it, she was bringing her gun in her purse as precaution, like she always did, and if security had an issue with it, all she needed to do was whip out her badge.

"Wait, Alicia are you sure you need your gun? You're not going as a detective," Iris said.

"I feel a lot safer knowing that it's on me. Besides, I'm a cop. What cop would I be without my gun?" asked Alicia.

"But you're not going as SVU detective you're going as our friend," Barry told Alicia.

"Sorry Bar I'm not risking anything. Now come on get dressed or else we're gonna be late," Alicia said to him.

* * *

Barry, Alicia and Iris found themselves entering Central City University. They knew that today was a big deal because Simon Stagg was going to be receiving a big award for his research. He was a former student of the college, so it made sense for him to be recognized there. Alicia approached a waiter, accepting a flute of Champagne. She didn't always drink; only Tennessee whiskey once and a while, and Champagne on special occasions. Brushing her fingers through her long, silky hair, she found herself looking around the room in amazement.

Barry smiled as he walked in, his arms looped on Alicia and Iris. He remembered having graduated from Central City University early with several different degrees in science. This was where it all had started for him, along with many other geniuses like Simon Stagg himself, whom Barry personally admired for his stem cell research. Fortunately, they walked in just in time to see Stagg give his speech.

"I find it quite remarkable, having once been a timid freshman at Central City University," Stagg was saying, "to be standing before you now at the region's choice for man of the year. While I really appreciate the award, the real honor for me is knowing that my work in organ transference helps give people a second chance at life. Thank you all very much for coming."

A light applause followed and Barry turned towards Iris.

"Okay, Iris, well first things first: Stagg's work in cellular cloning has led to huge advancements in the future of organ replacement. . ." Barry started.

Alicia found herself intrigued by a waiter going around with whiskey.

"Okay, if the two of you are bored already; then wait till I start explaining to you guys about cellular regeneration," Barry joked.

"Pretty sure that even though reporters are not allowed to drink on the job I am," said Alicia, smirking as she grabbed a shot glass containing Tennessee whiskey - her drink of choice and personal favorite because of its strength. The last time she'd had good Tennessee whiskey was her visit to the Verdant in Starling City. She was thankful that the hangout of the Arrow team was underneath a night club, because that meant having good liquor.

"I've missed this so much," Iris said, grinning.

"Yeah, us too. We've just had a few crazy weeks," said Alicia.

"Tell me about it," Barry said, staring up at the ceiling.

"So that's why you two have been avoiding me? I thought it was because of Eddie," Iris said to them.

"No freaking way why would we ignore you because of Eddie?" Alicia asked, feigning looking offended.

Barry laughed at his two best friends bantering back and forth. This felt like the old days, where it was just the three of them laughing and joking around and teasing each other while binge-watching Netflix on Joe's couch.

"Well I know you both probably think it is wrong for me to be dating my dad's partner," said Iris.

"No, no, Iris, we're happy for you. He's smart, he's kind and he's really good at his job," Alicia assured her friend.

Barry smiled at Iris reassuringly. However, he also wanted to tell her about his abilities. "Iris," he said. "There's something I've been wanting to say to you for a bit now," he told her. Alicia shot him a look. Barry could not let Iris know about what they could do.

"What is it? You can tell me anything," Iris said. She made it seem easy, but it was so hard.

"Never mind," said Barry. "It's nothing it's just stupid." He was about to continue with explaining scientific details to Iris when suddenly gun shots went off and multiple men in black were surrounding the room. Iris' jaw dropped.

"Get down Iris," Alicia warned.

"Quiet down all of you!" the man in black shouted.

"What's going on?!" Iris gasped.

Suddenly, a man took the stage. "How considerate; you're all wearing your finest jewelry. It's like you knew I was coming here to rob you!" he said.

Alicia gave Barry a pointed look. _Iris cannot know about what we can do_ she silently told him. She pulled her gun out just in case she needed it. She also had her police badge in her wallet.

"All of you line up!" the man called out.

People started lining up in terror, nervous.

"Alicia we need to do something," hissed Barry.

Alicia shook her head. "No we'll blow our cover, Bar! Follow my lead I'm the cop!"

Soon enough, women were dropping their necklaces into big black bags. When the man approached Iris and Alicia, Alicia was at the ready. Instantly, she pulled her gun out and her police badge, keeping a hard, solid expression on her face.

"Whoever you are, my name is Alicia Galloway, CCPD special victim's unit. If I were you I'd put my hands in the air!" Alicia said. "Drop your weapon!"

The unknown man just smirked at her.

"Don't make me do this!" Alicia said threateningly. Suddenly, she swung at him, but it did nothing. "Put your weapon down!"

"You can give me your jewelry or I can shoot you in the head," the man whispered.

"Are you threatening a special victim's unit detective?" Alicia asked her eye brow arching. "If I were you I'd put your weapon down and put your hands in air, sir. Nobody here has to get hurt." Barry stepped forward. "Barry let me," she whispered to him. "Just get Iris out of here I've got this. And call Dick on my cell I've got him on speed dial. You know my phone password go now!"

Barry nodded, taking Iris by the hand before sprinting out of the room like a normal person with Alicia's cell phone in his hand. Unlocking the phone, he instantly called Alicia's partner.

"Iris, stay here, alright?" he asked before calling Dick. "Dick, Dick, there's a situation at Central City University robbery in progress! Tell Joe, tell Eddie tell who you can!"

"Is Alicia okay?" Dick asked.

"Alicia can take care of herself she's got this," Barry said before hanging up. The next thing he knew, he was running at super speed out of the college and shoving away a member of the security team before a bullet could hit him, before he felt himself going into a dizzy spell, and he felt himself blacking out.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the college, Alicia continued to hold her gun on the man. "Put your weapon down," she warned. However, the next thing she knew, six black-clad men were racing out of the college. "Shit," she whispered. She proceeded to race out of the school to find Barry passed out around the corner. "Barry, Barry!" she whispered, slapping his face. "Bar, wake up!"

Barry suddenly roused. "What happened?"

"There were six of them, Bar. They had us all outnumbered. However we need to find Joe, Eddie and Dick. I'm pretty sure that they were here and will be asking questions." Grabbing Barry by the hand, Alicia and Barry walked around the corner to find Joe walking towards them with Dick.

"Are you two okay?" Dick asked the two of them.

"Yeah, we're all right," Barry told Alicia's partner.

"Dick, head back to the CCPD; this isn't your unit," Joe suggested.

"This is my partner," said Dick.

"Fair enough," Alicia told him as she watched Dick walk away.

"Okay, so, start from the beginning what happened?" asked Joe.

"Well, we came and Stagg gave his speech. Next thing you know six men in black were holding everyone at gun point," Barry said.

"I tried holding him back by showing him my gun and badge, but he tried to advance. However I noticed something about him. He and the other five men looked exactly the same, like it was copies of the same exact person. They were all wearing the same clothing, and they were all wearing masks to conceal their identities," Alicia explained.

"You described them as copies?" asked Joe. "So let me guess, metahumans?"

"Yeah. I think we need to get to S.T.A.R Labs and talk to Wells, Cisco and Caitlin," Barry said.

"I agree, but I will fly you out of here. I don't trust you running when you just passed out. Was this the first time?" Alicia asked him.

Barry shook his head.

"Caitlin is gonna be so incredibly pissed at you that you didn't tell her," said Alicia.

"However, did Iris see Barry use his speed?" asked Joe.

"I'm not sure," Barry said.

"Barry Iris is intuitive she's not stupid. You need to conceal what you can do from her or else she's going to find out!" Joe scolded.

"I know, Joe. Okay?" Barry said to his foster dad. He turned to Alicia as Joe walked away to talk to Iris again. "Can we get to S.T.A.R?"

Alicia nodded. "Actually, I don't have super strength we'll go by foot," she said. "It's not too far of a walk from here."

Barry nodded. He knew that once he told Caitlin that he had been passing out that he was going to get her wrath. And boy was he not looking forward to that.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Next chapter, we will see some more development with Alicia's powers. Next chapter we will be seeing her develop super strength. The theory is that since Alicia's cells in her muscles regenerate so quickly, that her muscles become stronger the more she exercises or the more she used her strength. You will be seeing her use her super strength for the first time in the next chapter, so there is lots to look forward to. Also, Alicia's younger sister, Massie, is catching on to a "person that can fly" who is obviously her sister. What could this potentially mean for Massie?**

 **highlander348- I didn't intentionally design Alicia's suit to look like any character from DC Comics in particular. I was actually partially inspired by the look of the Black Canary suit from the New 52, which is how the Dinah Drake suit looks on Arrow now. Obviously a major difference in the design is the color and the cape as an addition. And yes, as I write, Alicia's super strength will continue to develop. I'm happy to see that you are satisfied with the Angel costume and how I pictured it to look.-**

 **XOXO, Dani**


	11. Set-Back

As Alicia and Barry predicted, Caitlin was furious. No, she was beyond _pissed_ off at Barry for not being honest with her about his dizzy spells he's been getting. She was storming around the lab in pure anger, her brown eyes hard.

"You _lied_ to us!" Caitlin said angrily. "How could you not tell us you're experiencing dizzy spells?! We're your _personal_ _doctors!_ God only knows what's going on inside your body! Your cells are in constant state of flux you could be experiencing cardiopulmonary failure, or transience disomic attack!"

Alicia and Barry both looked towards Dr. Wells, more confused than anything. Dr. Wells spoke up to give them clarification, "Mini stroke. . . probably not."

"You of all people know that in science _we share,_ " Caitlin continued to rant, the expressions on her face ranging from angry to worry. "We do _not_ keep secrets!"

As Caitlin stormed off, Cisco let out a low whistle. "Wow, I've never seen her that angry since Ronnie."

"Ronnie's her fiancé? Who got killed in the explosion?" asked Barry.

Alicia nodded sadly.

"Yeah," Wells said stiffly. "He is very much missed. Now we need to figure out what's going on here and what's happening to you."

Alicia got up from where she was sitting next to Barry, and went to sit inside a monitor room. Cisco guided Barry over to a treadmill. Cisco explained that he made the treadmill specifically to Barry.

"You sure about this Cisco?" Barry called from where he stood on the treadmill.

"Most home treadmills have a speed of about twelve miles per hour," Cisco explained. "This is one has been Cisco'd, trust me, this baby can handle your speed."

"Okay," Barry replied wearily. He slowly started in a jog before sprinting. The yellow lightning sparked off of him as he ran at his top speed.

"Heart rate, blood pressure, nerve conduction all normal," Caitlin said.

"For Barry," Wells added.

"All within standard limits," Caitlin agreed.

Cisco just allowed a chuckle to escape his lips. "I told you that the treadmill could take it," he said proudly. Alicia smiled. It was pretty damn cool that Cisco could design such awesome tech. After all, this was the guy that made the suits for her and Barry.

Wells looked at Barry's vitals closely as Alicia watched on at him. Suddenly, there was a change in Wells' expression. "Caitlin, his glucose levels," he said.

Caitlin let out an annoyed sound, as if she didn't see something that was right in front of her the whole time. "God it was so obvious!" she said, as if she were annoyed with herself.

"Barry," Wells called out. "We think we know why you keep. . ." Just as he trailed off, Barry went flying off the treadmill as he passed out, going flying backward into the padding, Styrofoam flying everywhere. "Passing out," he finished.

* * *

Barry slowly sat up to Alicia being beside him. He was on a bed in the med bay.

"I passed out?" Barry asked.

"Welcome back, Allen," Alicia said with a smirk. "And yeah, you did. We figured out why, though. It's because you're not consuming enough calories. Your metabolism burns through pretty much anything. First time I saw you passed out you scared the hell out of me," she added seriously.

"So I'm not eating enough?" Barry asked, more confused than anything.

Caitlin shook her head. "Your metabolism just burns through calories quicker. Which probably means that you won't be able to get pain meds; your metabolism will burn through that too," she explained.

"So what? I have an IV pack and I'm good to go?" Barry asked.

Cisco chuckled at that, turning Barry to face the hanger for him to see a dozen of IV packs around him. Alicia busted out laughing around a sip of water, to which she proceeded to choke.

"Looks like you were thirsty," Alicia said weakly as she caught her breath. "So try forty IVs."

"Well aside from that we'd have to fashion you a new diet plan based on your metabolic changes," Caitlin explained.

"I've done some calculations," Cisco told Barry. "Based on my calculations, you need to consume a minimum amount equal to eight-hundred and fifty tacos. . . unless we're talking about the cheese and guac that's a whole separate equation."

"For Mexican I recommend burritos," a voice said. Barry felt the dread coming as he heard Joe. He shared a look with Alicia, who gave him a pointed look. Barry knew that he was in trouble now if he hadn't been in trouble with Caitlin.

"Detective West," Dr. Wells said. "What brings you to S.T.A.R Labs?"

Joe just looked at Alicia and Barry, who both shared looks of guilt with each other. "When I couldn't find you two at the lab I thought you'd be here. Plus I figured I'd do a little research. There have been reports of a 'red streak' going around the city stopping muggers and rescuing people from burning buildings," Joe said.

"I told you this would catch up to you," Alicia scolded Barry under her breath.

"You didn't tell him we were working together did you?" Wells asked Barry.

"Joe, I can explain," Barry said in a strained voice.

"Barry we already have jobs in law enforcement," Alicia said. "Okay? These reports reach Starling my sister is hearing about this stuff and I do not want her involved, period. Or any of my family, for that matter. Besides, Joe, I've been doing similar things too, but unlike Barry I tend to show more restraint and discipline."

"Barry like Alicia said. You've already got a job in law enforcement so I suggest you get back to it," Joe said.

"I agree," Caitlin said.

Joe looked towards the red-headed doctor.

"What? I'm on your side here! He _just_ told me he's been passing out and we found out that it's from low glucose! Okay? After losing my fiancé, my heart can't take any more of this!" Caitlin said.

"Cait, I think that they get it," Cisco said to his friend.

"Alicia, don't think you're off the hook either," Joe said. "Alright? I can tell you are showing more restraint, but you've also been late to work just as much as Barry."

"I've been trying to tell him that this would all catch up to him!" Alicia said. "Alright? And I _know_ I've been late too but I haven't been out playing superhero as much as Barry's been. Plus I've already finished my reports this morning it's all done! Joe, this is just something I've been doing on the side I'm not doing it full time!"

"Detective," Wells said. "We all want what's best for Barry and Alicia."

"If you wanted what was best for them then you'd try to talk them, especially Barry, out of doing this!" Joe said. "I don't want him risking his life. Alicia too!"

"Joe, are you _kidding_ me? Look at what I _do_ for a living!" Alicia yelled. "Okay?! My whole life is putting my life on the line! Between you and Dick I cannot take it! The whole reason I became a cop was to catch my father's killer! You shot Clyde Mardon in the back, but so far, for me, that's not feeling like a win. If I can stop one person from losing a parent or a child or whatever I am going to do it! Okay?"

"Alicia you handle sex crimes!" Joe said.

"Besides Joe you saw the guy that can control the weather," Barry said. "What are the police gonna do with others like him out there?! They cannot handle something like this!"

Joe crossed his arms. "And what are the two of you gonna do? Catch them? Are you insane?! You think that because you can run really fast and heal at an accelerated pace and fly that you are invincible?! Well you're not! You're not gods!"

"Joe I can take care of myself!" Alicia said. "I am a trained cop and detective for the SVU, I tackled down low-life drug dealers out in Starling City, _and_ I am pretty damn good at throwing criminals into handcuffs! Okay? I am not a kid, Joe! I'm not a baby that needs protecting all the time from everyone! I don't need a person to save me! I can make a criminal with a gun look like a pre-school student! And the last time I checked you're _not_ my parent!"

"Yeah but I am the closest thing to that for you! Ever since you moved out here from Starling City I've treated you like a daughter." Joe shook his head. "Barry, you're just a kid; my kid."

"I am _not_ your kid, Joe," Barry corrected harshly. "And you're _not_ my father! My father is sitting in prison _wrongfully_ convicted for a crime he didn't commit! You were wrong about him, and you're wrong about this! Now I may not be able to help him -" He stood up and walked over to Joe, his face contorting into rage, his hazel eyes filling with nothing but fury as he clenched his teeth. "But if I can save someone from a burning building or stop someone from thieving, I will! You're not the one with these powers, Joe! _I'm_ the one dealing with them, and you _cannot_ tell me what to do with them!"

Joe took a step back, trying not to allow Barry's words to hurt him. But Alicia could see how scathing the words were for Joe to hear. Alicia felt her heart aching with sympathy for Joe. As far as she saw, Joe was a father to Barry; Joe essentially was Barry's father and raised him. "You think you're so smart, all of you, but you don't know what you don't know," he said sternly, turning and pointing towards Wells, "and I hope that you are smart enough to figure it out before someone gets killed."

* * *

The next morning, Alicia found herself walking up into Barry's lab, holding a cup of iced matcha tea. She was wearing her favorite lavender t-shirt, a pair of black, pin-stripe, high-waist pants, her police badge, gun on her belt, and black heals.

"Allen, I need the analysis for my sexual assault case," Alicia said to him.

Barry nodded and went into his desk drawer, pulling out the paperwork and evidence for Alicia. "There you go. All the DNA testing is positive. One less rapist on the streets," he said to her.

"Thank you," Alicia said around a nod, sipping her green tea. "So how are you doing? After that fight with Joe yesterday you seemed even more agitated," she added.

"I'm fine," Barry insisted.

"Are you sure that you're all right?" Alicia asked, her dark blue eyes softening.

"I said I'm fine," Barry snapped.

"Barry, you're not normally this snippy," Alicia noted.

"Fine then," Barry said to her. "I-I want to tell Iris how I feel about her so badly, but I cannot because she's now with Eddie. I feel like Eddie is constantly that person that I always compared myself to all the time and now here he is, dating one of my best friends who I happen to have feelings for. I wish I can tell her but I can't!"

"Barry, I get it," Alicia said, thinking of herself and Barry. She didn't know what it was she felt when she was around Barry, but she felt that maybe their friendship wasn't all that simple. However, she didn't feel like talking about it to him as of right now. It was clear to her that Barry loved Iris and was in love with her. Alicia didn't want Barry to feel awkward. It was awkward enough for Alicia to think that she had feelings for Barry. She just felt different around him. It was not like that with Dick. With Dick it was strictly sibling love and looking out for one another like police partners should. But with Barry, she felt as though she had these moments when she looked into his eyes. "I know how you look at her." She turned towards the evidence on the computers. "What's all this for?"

"There was a murder last night," Barry explained to her. "These cells belong to the murderer, but these cells are naïve stem cells. They can duplicate and become anything the body needs. These are cells that only come from babies."

"So what, the killer was new-born?" asked Alicia.

"Wait, Alicia, you mentioned yesterday at the event for Stagg; you mentioned that all of the guys dressed in black looked exactly the same?" Barry asked her.

Alicia nodded. "Yeah, why?" she asked him.

"I have a theory."

* * *

Later that afternoon, Barry was heading down the stairs.

"Barry, if you think that this is a metahuman that can duplicate himself then you need to go to Caitlin and Cisco. You need to tell them," Alicia insisted.

"No I have to handle this myself," Barry insisted.

"Barry, even you cannot do this alone," Alicia told him.

They got to the main floor to find the police officers in a scramble, everyone running around. Barry walked over to Captain Singh.

"Singh, what's going on?" asked Barry.

"Not now, Allen," said Singh. "Armed gunmen at Stagg Industries." He jogged away in a bullet proof vest.

"Joe's there right now," Barry said to Alicia in a panic.

"Barry, I am pretty sure that Joe wouldn't appreciate you heading down there and getting yourself involved," Alicia told him.

"No, if Joe's there and this is a meta, he won't be able to handle it. I know he won't. We have to suit up," Barry insisted.

* * *

Minutes later, at Stagg Industries, Alicia found herself landing down on her feet smoothly. She kept her domino mask on her face to conceal her identity as she walked over to Joe.

"You should go, Detective. You should get out of here," Alicia insisted softly.

"Why?" asked Joe.

"Barry believes that this is a meta who can duplicate himself," Alicia explained softly. "He's the one that robbed everyone yesterday at Stagg's event. Whoever he is he must be out for blood."

The next thing they all knew, Barry, in a red blur, ran in and started hitting the men dressed in black. He was correct; they were all clones of one person, and that man was duplicating himself in front of their eyes. Alicia ran in and proceeded to engage in some hand-to-hand from a few classes she'd taken on boxing and self-defense. Alicia suddenly saw Barry faltering and about to pass out again.

"His glucose again," Alicia whispered. Alicia ran in and proceeded to get Barry out of there. Surprisingly, she lifted him up with ease and flew them out to S.T.A.R Labs. When she lifted him, she felt that it was _too_ easy. She knew that she was going to be testing that more before she asked Cisco and Caitlin about it. They were there within minutes. Walking into the cortex, Alicia helped Barry over to where Caitlin was. "He needs an IV," she said.

"He passed out again?" asked Caitlin.

"Yes, we were in the middle of a break-in at Stagg Industries. Barry had a theory about a metahuman. He said that he found some stem cells that are duplicating; we're wondering if this is a meta that can create clones of himself. Once I thought about it, I figured something; there were multiple men holding people at Central City University at gunpoint looking to steal jewelry. They were all wearing black and had masks on. But they all looked the same; same body-build, and this confirms it," Alicia explained as Barry came to once the IV started to kick in.

"I think that you might be right," Cisco said in agreement with Alicia.

"You okay?" Alicia asked Barry, worried about him.

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay," Barry said as Caitlin went over to him and proceeded to disinfect the cuts on his face. Barry hissed as Caitlin cleaned him up. Caitlin looked at him.

"These abrasions are already starting to heal," Caitlin informed him.

"Yeah, I got my ass handed to me," Barry said sarcastically. "It's humiliating enough."

"Well I am not cool with you getting blood on my suit," Cisco told him.

"I'm pretty sure that some of it is his," said Barry.

Wells then rolled in. "Well I figured out who he is. His name is Danton Black. He's a bio-geneticist, specializing in therapeutic cloning – growing organs to replace failing ones," he said to them.

"Apparently Stagg stole some of his research," explained Caitlin.

"Well that explains how Barry and I saw him create duplicates of himself. It also explains what we saw at CCU's event for Simon Stagg. Maybe Black wants revenge for Stagg stealing is research," said Alicia.

"Yeah, you're right," Barry said in agreement.

"Well it is pretty ironic. He studied cell duplication and now he can create copies of himself," said Cisco.

"If he was testing on himself when the particle accelerator exploded, that can explain it, because the dark matter wave hit him," Wells said.

"Meet Captain Clone," Cisco said with a cheeky grin. Alicia and Barry gave him a look. "Don't worry I can come up with something way cooler."

Barry shook his head as he stood. "No, No, Joe's right. Alicia, you and I may have powers, but we're not invincible. I mean the both of us can be shot, and we can be killed. We are not gods, so what makes me think that we can do this?"

"Barry, we started this so that we could help people and do more," Alicia said. "You cannot just give up just like that after one set back. You didn't win once so you decide you are not good enough? Sure, you, I and Joe had a fight, but even then you said that you can do this. This is your chance to prove that to him."

"Alicia is right," Wells said around a nod. "Today was just a setback, all grand enterprises have them, but you cannot learn to fly without crashing a few times," he added.

"This was not a grand enterprise, Dr. Wells," said Barry. "This was a mistake."

At that point, Barry didn't know that one day in a future, he would hear these words coming from a crackling voice: _"Yes, a costly one."_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Okay, I sort of foreshadowed Zoom's words to Harrison Wells from Earth 2.**

 **And I do have to say highlander348, I agree Iris should have known from the beginning. Seeing her in the Gorilla Grodd episode, feeling so pissed off and betrayed by her best friend, I felt for her because the three most important men in her life, Eddie, Barry and Joe, have been lying to her face. I didn't like that Joe kept on trying to keep Iris in the dark the whole time, but unfortunately, I cannot change what happened on the show. Additionally, the secrecy became consistent with Arrow, when Laurel kept Sara's death a secret from Quentin; like Joe with Iris, Laurel should not have kept her sister's death a secret. However, I do have to say, I am glad you are enjoying the story. Alicia's origin story will come more during the Arrow/Flash crossover piece. I can promise you that you will not be disappointed in what gets delivered.**

 **I am also working on another fanfic centered around Barry's evil, corrupt twin brother, Malcolm Thawne, also known as Cobolt Blue. Here's the summary: After the defeat of the Thinker, Barry and Iris are at peace. They are happily married, are days away from Iris giving birth to their baby boy and girl, Don and Dawn Allen, and are planning on naming Oliver and Felicity the godparents of the twins. Everything seems perfect, however, an unknown ghost from Barry's past is after the West-Allen family, determined to rip away their happiness and joy by kidnapping Iris and the twins. Barry, horrified and worried for the lives of his wife and children, reaches out to Oliver and Felicity for help, determined to save his family.-**

 **XOXO, Dani**


	12. Multiplex

Alicia found Barry at Jitters, after having looked for him at his apartment and his lab. He was sitting at a table in the café, watching the news, which had Eddie on the TV discussing the break-in at Stagg Enterprises. Eddie and Iris were also watching the news report.

". . . armed and extremely dangerous. Thank you, no more questions," Eddie said on the TV.

Alicia silently watched as Iris and Eddie started kissing in the middle of Jitters right in front of Barry, who was obviously starting to get upset about it. It was clear that Iris was in love with Eddie, and it was hurting Barry more than anything because Iris was not only his best friend, but the woman he loved.

"Hey," Alicia whispered to Barry, offering him a sympathetic smile.

"Hi," Barry smiled warmly at her, before turning to Eddie congratulating him on the good job that he did back at Stagg's office.

"Right time, right place," said Eddie, a little too proudly for Alicia's taste. She knew that Eddie was proud, but at times a little smug and it occasionally made her vomit a little.

"Nah, you were the hero today," Barry said to Joe's partner around a tight grin.

"Well CCPD _still_ has a killer on the loose, so I should get back to the precinct," Eddie said. He leaned in giving Iris one last kiss before exiting the café. He walked past Barry, offering him a smile.

Iris strode over to Barry and Alicia. "So did the two of you come here for caffeine?" she asked.

"Yeah, we did, actually," said Alicia.

* * *

Ten plates of food and three cups of coffee later, Barry was finally ready to talk to Iris. Alicia sat across from Barry, light sipping her matcha latte as she gave him a pointed look that clearly said _Don't screw it up._

"Guess you were hungry," said Iris, smiling at Barry.

"I've been stress-eating," Barry told her. Alicia had to stifle a laugh and hide her grin behind her cup of lightly-sweetened green tea. Picking up her roasted pepper, grilled eggplant, tomato and mozzarella sandwich with balsamic and arugula - she had been a vegetarian for the past couple years, something Barry and Iris made fun of her for - she further attempted to hide her amusement. "Kind of," he added hastily, glaring at Alicia, who was simply starting to eat her late lunch.

Iris sat down next to him.

"I came to say I am sorry for the other day. You were right, Iris. I have been distant," Barry said to his friend.

"Correct," Iris told him.

"I can second that you were kind of a jerk," Alicia told Barry after taking a sip of her tea.

"You should apologize more often," said Iris, smiling, looking at Barry. "You are sensational at it."

Alicia smiled at Barry's nervous look on his face.

"So. . ." Iris trailed off. "What did you want to talk to me about the other day?"

"Nothing. It's just something that I thought was important but it was not," Barry told her. "Turns out I'm not very good at it."

Alicia rolled her eyes. She knew part of it was about Barry's feelings for Iris, but also about his speed. She understood that Barry wanted to tell Iris, as he usually told her everything. Iris was his confidant for his whole childhood, so for him to hold it all in it was hard for him to do. In fact, Alicia was the most observant person that Barry had met, next to Oliver.

"But," Barry said. "What I _am_ good at is being your friend. So if you need some help coming up with a new topic for your article, I'm here."

"I have one," Iris said, smiling. "Something that actually interests me."

"Well what is it?" asked Alicia, intrigued.

Iris started talking. "I know this is going to sound crazy," she said to her two best friends. She reached for her laptop, turning it on. "It's been all over the Internet this week."

Alicia shared a look with Barry. _She's aware_ she silently told Barry with wide eyes.

Iris started typing and then she showed them the images on the screen. "At a building fire, at a bank heist, _even_ the other day when the security guard said something 'whooshed' past him and saved him from a bullet. There is someone out there saving people. And it looks like more than one person. There are reports of a 'red streak' and somebody that can fly!"

Alicia chewed the inside of her mouth. This was exactly what she wanted to avoid.

"I thought you were taking journalism not science fiction," Barry said, trying to silence Iris' idea. He didn't want her knowing about this as much as he wanted to tell her.

"Ever since I have known you, you've believed in the impossible, and now the impossible is out there! I thought you'd be excited about this," said Iris. "What if you were right about what happened the night your mom died?"

"It could be photo shopped," Barry said to her around a shrug of his shoulders. Suddenly, both he and Alicia were looking down at their respected iPhones. It said there was an incoming call from S.T.A.R Labs.

"I really don't think so," said Iris, shaking her head. "There are also articles about some Starling City vigilante and how he has a team behind him. A woman in black with a sonic device that attacks people that target women, and some kid in a red hood; they are both working with the person known as the Arrow. The woman in black with blonde hair is known as the Canary, and the guy in the red hood is being called Red Arrow by the media. Oh, and I also heard rumors of some other vigilante here in Central City aside from the Streak and the person that can fly. Apparently he spent some time out in Bludhaven and protects people across America; beats the living crap out of criminals with metal rods and is like an acrobat."

Alicia knew that Iris was talking about Roy, Oliver and Sara. She had to keep Oliver's identity a secret; nobody could know. Sara was in Nanda Parbat with the League, and Roy was going around as Oliver's sidekick. Alicia also knew that a man named John Diggle was involved too in the crusade, as Roy brought him up in their recent phone conversations. A woman named Felicity Smoak also worked with Oliver's team and was rumored to be starting work at Palmer Tech, which was taking over Queen Consolidated. Alicia kept tabs on Team Arrow and Starling City through the news and her family, as well as Roy. Roy fed her any information that he could on what he was doing in Starling. Alicia understood that Oliver wasn't happy about it, but she needed to know about what Roy was doing out in the streets for her own sanity. However, she didn't know of this other vigilante that Iris was mentioning. She knew that it couldn't be Dick; sure Dick had been part of an acrobatics group called the Flying Graysons when he was a child, and spent some time out in Bludhaven for a brief time period before he got transferred to Central City to be part of the police force, but other than that there was no other connection.

"These people are real, you guys," Iris said. "I can feel it."

"Are you serious, here?" asked Alicia, raising an eyebrow at her friend. Barry suddenly grabbed her arm.

"Alicia, we've gotta go," said Barry. "We're needed somewhere, sorry, Iris."

"No, no it's okay," Iris told them, smiling reassuringly. "Go."

When they exited the coffee shop, Alicia decided to find a back alleyway so that she could break into her run and start flying. Barry broke into a run, leaving behind a red blur.

* * *

Alicia and Barry entered S.T.A.R Labs together. However, when they walked into the cortex together, they stopped dead in their tracks. Danton Black was standing right there in front of them. Just _standing_ there, looking straight ahead was Black. It was enough to make Barry jump out of his skin.

"Barry, it's okay," Caitlin said quickly.

"No it's not okay, Cait! Black is standing right here in front of us! How are you not reacting to this?!" Barry demanded.

"It's one of his replicas," Wells explained.

"How?" asked Alicia.

"I grew him," Caitlin said, smiling. She looked proud.

"Wait. . . you _grew_ him?" Barry asked the bio-engineer. He and Alicia walked around towards the computers.

Caitlin opened up a file on the computer. There was a picture of Black's blood sample on the screen, and it started multiplying.

"I isolated some of Black's blood that we retrieved from your suit, Barry. I wanted to see if I could trigger introvert cultivation process to find out how Black multiplies. I exposed the target's cells to a protein gel and they began replicating into that," Caitlin explained.

"Well why isn't it doing anything?" asked Alicia.

"We did a brain scan," Wells explained as he rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, "it seems involuntary brain functions are active and little ease."

"The clones are like an empty shell without Black," Caitlin said. "If you shut down the real Black you can shut all of them down. He's the one controlling all of them. That means you need to find the prime."

"Well how do we know which one is the _real_ Danton Black?" asked Alicia, quirking an eyebrow.

"That occurred to me, like Barry's passing outs, Black has limits," Caitlin said, smiling. "Controlling all those clones must take a tremendous amount of physical strength."

"Oh, and by the way, Barry. I actually designed you some calorie bars these should keep you full enough and keep you from having any dizzy spells," Cisco said.

"So the one that happens to be the prime is the one showing the most exhaustion and weakness?" asked Barry.

"Exactly." Caitlin winked one of her brown eyes.

"It's just a theory," Wells said. "But you might want to put that to the test, you two."

Alicia suddenly reached for her gun when she saw Danton pull a gun out. The movement caused Caitlin to scream, but suddenly, Joe shot the clone of Black first before Alicia could.

"Any more of them?" asked Joe.

"Joe I had that," Alicia said, putting her gun back on her belt.

"Yeah, to answer your question, nope not any more of them in here," Caitlin said, frozen to her spot.

"Well why did it start moving?" asked Barry.

"Cisco said it was like a receiver," Alicia pointed out. "Maybe this clone was receiving commands from the prime - oh shit."

"If the prime is on the move, maybe this one heard the summons to battle," Wells said, nodding at Alicia.

"And I know where it was summoned to," Joe said. "Stagg Industries."

"You should call it in," Barry said to Joe.

"Police can't fight this," Joe said, shaking his head. "What Black's become. . . like Mardon, is beyond what the police can handle. Barry, Alicia you two were right. This situation needs more than what the cops can handle. So for once in your life, do what I tell you to do; go get him."

"Suit up?" asked Alicia.

"I thought you'd never ask," Barry said. They went over to the mannequins where their suits were being stored away, each one designed to their specific bio-metrics, courtesy of Cisco. They both grabbed their respective suits. Barry pulled his on at super speed. Alicia slipped on her super suit, pulling on her pale gold mask and gloves. She tied off her boots and pulled her hair back, applying one of her light pink lip colors.

"If you two ever thought I'd get used to seeing you dressed up like that," Joe said, shaking his head.

"Likewise," said Barry, pulling his cowl over his face.

"Do the two of you want me out there with you?" asked Joe.

"No, Joe. Alicia and I can take care of ourselves; we can decide for ourselves whether or not we need anyone's protection," Barry insisted.

"You do know that's not how parenting works, right?" Joe asked his foster-son.

"I think you and I can both agree that our relationship is a little less than conventional," Barry said as he stretched his limbs, getting ready to start running.

"Alright, let's do this," Alicia said as soon as she was done prepping herself.

"Oh and Alicia, I added an upgrade to your suit," said Cisco.

"What is it?" she asked him.

"Every portion of your suit is bullet proof. I also made an improvement and installed a comm system into the wing logo on your chest," Cisco said.

Alicia smiled. "Cisco, as if I couldn't love you any more than I do right now," she said smiling.

"However, Alicia, we also have some tests to run on you," Caitlin said. "We believe that while you can heal yourself, you can also heal others by bleeding on them and your tears also have a healing factor. However, while you can heal your own broken bones. . ."

"I cannot heal others'?" Alicia asked the doctor.

"Yeah," Caitlin said with a nod of her head.

Alicia nodded. "Okay, good to know thanks Caitlin."

"Also, how did you manage to get Barry here after he collapsed?" Cisco asked.

"I-I picked him up it was quite easy. I managed to fly him over here," Alicia explained.

"Well that proves my theory," Cisco said. "I think that in addition to your supersonic flight and healing, you have super strength. Maybe not enough to break steal, but more than enough to lift a grown man up."

"Wow," Alicia breathed out. "Well I wasn't sure what I should do with it."

"We will run more tests with you one-on-one, and we will help you get some control over your strength," Caitlin assured Alicia, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Alright, let's get going," Barry told her.

"You two just be careful out there," said Joe.

"We heal quickly," Barry assured his foster-father.

"Still, we know." Alicia nodded. Running out of the facility at her fastest pace, as soon as she reached outside, she took of flying at her fastest speed, which was almost as fast as Barry was when he ran. When they arrived, there were dozens of Blacks going around the space. Barry already had one pinned against a pillar.

"This was about Elizabeth," one of the copies said.

"She was my wife," said another.

"She had a degenerative coronary disease," another Black clone said. "She'd been on the transplant list for years, but time was running out."

Alicia started to allow herself to levitate, looking for the prime, keeping her eyes peeled.

"Did you two find the prime yet?" Joe asked through the comms.

"No, Joe, not yet," Alicia responded as another clone started to talk.

"So we were gonna grow her one."

Suddenly, that was when the prime aimed his gun at Barry. "I was so close, 'till Stagg stole my research and I had to bury my best friend!" He fired the gun.

"Look out!" Alicia called out to Barry, quickly enough for him to run out of the way from the bullet.

"Now I am all alone," a clone said.

Alicia flew into the middle of the mess of clones, and instantly found the prime, who was starting to multiply himself even more.

"I found the prime!" Alicia called out.

"Get him, girl! Go!" Cisco called out to her through her comm system encouragingly.

"How does she know?" asked Barry.

"Only the prime can multiply," explained Caitlin.

"Danton!" Alicia called out to him. "Look, I understand what it is like to lose someone! My father was shot in the head right in front of me; he was a police lieutenant. I understand what it is like to want revenge on the person that has called you so much pain. I know what it's like to want the pain to stop, but I came to realize recently that even if I did shoot and kill my father's killer, that it won't cause the pain to go away. You have a choice. Everybody has a choice. You can _choose_ your past to be your anchor, or you can carry it with you and keep moving forward and keep pushing forward."

"Alicia, Barry, you both need to isolate the prime," Wells said.

"Wells there are hundreds of them it's not possible!" Barry called out.

"Yeah it is," Alicia insisted. "It is possible."

"You think we can?" Barry asked her.

"Yes. We can do this," Alicia told him. "You and me; let's go."

Barry shared a grin at Alicia, who smiled at him widely. Together, they both got into the center of the mess of clones. Barry grabbed Black and rammed them through the hallway. Alicia lifted Black and slammed him unconscious against a pillar.

"Barry, Alicia, are you two okay?" Joe asked.

"We're good. We did it!" Barry said. "That was some seriously sick flying."

"Thanks." Alicia shared a fist bump with Barry, smiling behind her domino mask at him. However, they could see Black standing up on his feet again. Unfortunately, Black's momentum sent him towards the railing, where he went tumbling. Alicia however desperately tried to grab onto him.

"Don't do it!" she said.

Black however shoved her hand off, and he went tumbling to his death, committing suicide. Alicia watched on in shock.

"Alicia, there's-there's nothing we could have done. We tried to save him, and we failed," whispered Barry.

Alicia felt the tears stinging in her eyes, and she turned herself into Barry's chest. Barry wrapped an arm around her back. "I know," she whispered. "I-I just had to try. Another life I couldn't save."

"I know," Barry said softly, his voice soft and comforting.

"I have super strength and I couldn't even prevent this from happening," Alicia said bitterly, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Alicia tightened her arms around Barry as his embrace around her tightened. She felt Barry rubbing her back in soothing, gentle circles, reassuring, comforting, familiar. Alicia allowed a few tears to fall down her face as Barry wiped her cheeks with a gloved hand. Barry's presence made her feel loved and protected, as it always did. Her chest felt warm as Barry held her close in his arms.

"Sometimes when people break, there's nothing anybody can do to put them back together," Wells said over the comms.

"Did you see?" asked Barry.

"We saw," Caitlin said. "Cisco had eyes on the place."

"Well, at least Multiplex cannot hurt anyone anymore," said Cisco.

"Come on; let's get back to the lab. At least we won," Barry said.

"This doesn't feel like a win," Alicia said.

"I know."

* * *

Later that evening, Alicia and Barry found themselves hanging out in Barry's lab, still mulling over what had happened with Black committing suicide right in front of their eyes. However, they felt relief when Joe walked in, bearing several pizza boxes.

"Ordered up your guys' favorites; Barry, olives, jalapenos, pepperoni; Alicia, broccoli rabe, sweet peppers, roasted garlic, just the way you both like them," Joe said.

"Thank you, Joe," Alicia said warmly. She was changed into a comfortable pair of skinny jeans, her red Converse, and an oversized grey sweater that was loose-fitting. She needed her most comfortable pair of clothes on after the day she had had. The guilt she had felt when she saw Danton fall to his death made her feel doubtful, because she had super strength. She could have saved him and helped him, but, he didn't want to be saved. She was currently sipping at a cup of iced matcha, her second cup of matcha tea that day. Barry didn't understand how she was so calm after drinking all of the caffeinated tea.

Barry smiled in appreciation for the pizzas. He was starving after all of the running he'd done that day. After Black having committed suicide, he and Alicia needed some cheering up. Good pizza was just the thing that they needed right now.

"You two were wrong," said Joe, finally.

"We have been wrong a lot this week; you're gonna have to be a lot more specific than that," said Barry.

"You both said that things that drive you, to fly around and run around out there, were that you couldn't help either of your fathers," Joe said. He proceeded to lift up the map in Barry's office, which hid the evidence from his mother's case. "Barry, you _can_ help him. We can. Bar, you, me and Alicia, we are all going to work together to figured out who or what really killed your mother that night, and then we are going to get him out of prison. Alicia, I also understand that you want justice for your father's death, and Clyde's death didn't feel like a win, well, the way you can get justice for his death is to keep at your job, and live the life that he wanted for you."

"I already told him I will help him with that, Joe," said Alicia, opening up a pizza box that contained a whole pie with her favorite toppings.

Barry nodded, taking that into consideration. "Joe, about what I said the other day. . . about you not being my father. . ."

"Bar, you were right, I am not your dad," Joe told him.

"Yeah, you're just the man that kept me fed and in clothes, who taught me how to drive, how to shave, who stayed up with me at night because I was afraid of the dark, who dropped me off on my first day of college," Barry said. "That sounds a lot like a dad to me."

"And Joe, as far as I'm concerned, you may not be my dad, but you gave that back to me," Alicia said. "You allowed me over to your house for Saturday night dinners, and you have given me substantial, fatherly advice, something I hadn't received ever since my dad died. You allowed me to live in your home until I signed the lease to my apartment. I really don't think I've ever felt more love from a father."

Joe just smiled at the two of them warmly, and the three proceeded to eat through the four boxes of pizza, but not before mocking Alicia for being vegetarian. Alicia chuckled. After tonight, she could lay her head on her pillow and sleep peacefully, knowing that they had Joe on their side and part of the team.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the streets of Central City, a man, late twenties, watched over the city. He'd started his crusade a month ago out here in the Midwest after moving to Central. Currently, he watched on as a group of rapists attacked an innocent girl working at Big Belly Burger; she looked about eighteen. Jumping down from the building, his leather jacket and domino mask holding over as he did a back flip from the rooftop. He went in with two metal rods, and proceeded to beat the criminals up over the head, giving the girl enough time to run away. He proceeded to leave the rapists for the cops to find as he went off into the darkness, watching over the city. He knew that he was getting help from the woman that could fly and this 'red streak.' Whoever they were, he was bound to find out who he was working with.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **highlander348- I do have to say, even though Alicia has fast healing, flying and super strength, she's not entirely invincible. There is a chance that if she gets shot in the heart or any other critical arteries, she can die. There is still a potential that she can get killed; like Oliver said to Barry in the Flash season 3 crossover event Invasion, "You're not a God." Alicia is in no way a God and she's not entirely invincible. You will be seeing her test her super strength, and there will be developments later on, like setbacks for her with her abilities. While she can lift a person and potentially a car, there are chances that she cannot stop houses from collapsing. There's only so much she can do with her super strength; her super strength is in no way similar to Supergirl's super strength. I think you will see that in the final chapter when the singularity comes from the defeat of Eobard Thawne; I really do think that that is going to be the chapter where you will learn that there is only so much that Alicia can do. As you saw in this chapter, Alicia's confidence with what she can do is at sort of a low, because she has some form of super strength, yet she didn't succeed in saving Danton Black. Every time someone dies, it's like another death on her conscience that she could have prevented. You will see that in several chapters in this story because overwhelming amounts of guilt is ultimately her worst enemy. That stems from her the death of her father, which she still fully hasn't accepted yet, and she's still grieving. You will see that her grief occasionally overwhelms her to the point that her judgement gets blinded. It's one of her worse habits that she needs to cut. Both her and Barry tend to have the horrible habit of carrying the weight of the world on their shoulders.**

 **If you have anything in particular that you want to see, I can add that into the chapters that I am currently editing, since a lot of my stuff is pre-written. However, for some reason I am struggling with writing the chapters for the Arrow episode The Brave and the Bold. I guess it's a case of writer's block, but I am pretty sure it will pass over the next month or so, because I have a ton of chapters written already. I have 23 chapters completed so far. The reason why I have so many pre-written is because I am starting school the first Wednesday of September, plus I have to retake remedial math since I dropped it in my spring semester due to failing it. I'm also going to be taking honor's English, which means I'm going to be quite the busy bee with papers to write, plus, it will look really good on my transfers since I am in my second year of community college. I'm also aspiring to be an actress since I am a theater major, so I am in the process of trying to put together a cover letter and a resume for acting agencies so that I can try some professional jobs. My dream job is to land a role on the CW in the Arrowverse, maybe the character Donna Troy who gets in a romantic relationship with Roy Harper, or possibly anything that's open, as long as I get to be part of the big crossover events. If that doesn't work out for me, my backup plan is to go to makeup school and study hair and makeup, so that I can potentially have my own business and do makeup for weddings, sweet 16s, Quinceaneras, and other special events. I'm 19 going on 20, so I need to focus on some type of career so I can provide for myself. Acting and professional auditions will be something I will be trying now while I am young, and after I graduate from community college I will go on to study makeup.-**

 **XOXO, Dani**


	13. I Think I Meant a 239

Barry, Iris and Alicia found themselves exiting the movie theater together, large popcorn in Alicia's hands. It felt good going to the movies together; it was like old times before the events that had happened nine months ago. Alicia popped a chocolate-covered pretzel into her mouth as Barry graded the movie they had just been to see. However, the movie had sucked, just as Alicia predicted it would.

"Okay, regular movie scale, seven or an eight. Zombie movie scale, that was a four," Barry told the girls.

"Wait, there's a zombie movie scale?" asked Iris.

"Did you know zombies exist in nature?" asked Barry. "There's a species of fungi out there that infects ants, causing the ants to attack plants that release spores that turn and infect new hosts. . ." his voice trailed off. "I'm going full nerd again, aren't I?"

Iris and Alicia giggled. "Yeah, you are," said Alicia around a smile.

"But you are still the cutest nerd that we know," Iris added. "Besides I have been interested in the amazing as of lately."

"Because of the 'streak' thing?" asked Alicia, quirking an eyebrow.

"He's out there; people are talking about him," said Iris.

"How do you know it's a he? Maybe it's a she?" Barry suggested.

"It's a man, okay?" Iris was persistent. "I'm really intuitive about this kind of stuff. Besides, someone posted a photo of a man being yanked from a car accident. It's a red blur leaving the scene. Look, what do you see?" She showed them her cell phone, but it just showed a photo of Eddie on the screen.

"I see your boyfriend is calling," Barry said.

"Oh, crap I should probably take this. I'm crashing at his place tonight and he's supposed to leave the key for me somewhere." Iris went away to take the call. That was when Barry's phone decided to ring with a call from Cisco.

"Hello," Barry said.

"Code 237 on Wade Boulevard," Cisco informed him.

"Public indecency?" asked Barry.

"Wait, I think I meant a 239," Cisco said. He wasn't good at memorizing all of the codes for crimes in the area.

"Dog leash violation?!" Barry asked, exasperated.

Thankfully, Caitlin took over. "Bad man, with a gun, in a getaway car! Go!" she called out.

Barry looked back at Iris, who was still on the phone.

"Go, Bar, your other job needs you," said Alicia. "Don't worry you'll be back here faster than you think."

Barry nodded and took off. Before Alicia knew it, Barry was back just as Iris hung up.

"Eddie says hi," Iris said smiling.

"Nice of him," Barry said. "You mind getting a bite to eat I'm feeling a bit famished."

"After the Mongolian barbeque we had _before_ the movie and the extra-large popcorn you had _at_ the movie?" asked Iris. "How are you not fat?"

"He's been jogging," Alicia said with a smile.

"Oh, okay," Iris said, not knowing if she entirely believed it.

* * *

Later that evening, Alicia went to Caitlin and Cisco before heading home. Cisco and Caitlin wanted to talk to Alicia about her super strength and how to control it. Alicia sat across from Cisco as Caitlin proceeded to do a blood test on her in the med bay.

"I do not feel any stronger than I have, and I mean physically," said Alicia.

"Yeah, but if you can pick Barry up like that then your abilities really are something else," Cisco told her.

"I have super strength but I couldn't even save Black from himself," Alicia said bitterly.

"Hey, that wasn't your fault. You cannot save someone that doesn't want to be saved," Caitlin told her. "We just want to run a few tests to see just how strong you really are."

Alicia nodded, shaking off the feeling of bitterness from the previous week. She followed Cisco over to where he had set up some heavy weights and bowling balls for her to lift up. The bowling balls weighed at least a hundred pounds, way more than what she was used to. The typical weight that Alicia picked up was at least eight to ten pounds. Sure, she enjoyed weight lifting, kickboxing and working out, but, this was outside her comfort zone.

"Just pick it up," Cisco told her around an encouraging smile.

Alicia bent over and lifted up an a hundred pound dumbbell with ease. She raised the weight above her head, her arms not even shaking.

"Whoa, whoa that is ridiculously awesome!" Cisco said.

"I could never do that before," Alicia said around a smile.

"Well, something tells me that if you use your strength against a meta, you could cause some serious damage," Cisco said.

Alicia smiled at Cisco. She looked towards Caitlin. "Did my blood sample tell you anything?"

"I just tells me that your cells are constantly hyper-regenerating, meaning if your whole arm comes off, it will grow back within a minute. So I can only guess that your cells are regenerating at such a high speed that it is causing your muscle to regenerate and become stronger and stronger," Caitlin explained. "However, I would still like to run more tests on you to see if your strength has any limits that we need to know about."

* * *

The next morning at CCPD, Alicia was sitting at her desk across from Dick, hearing the story about the arrest from last night that Barry had helped out with. As she sipped as her green tea and ate her tofu scramble sandwich, she looked over the list of things that she needed to get done.

"Galloway, Grayson," Singh said. "Where is your report for the Elliot sexual assault case?"

"Already got it here, sir," Alicia said with a grin. "Complete with the evidence that Barry helped me analyze and gather. All of the tests came back positive. One last pedophile makes me happier."

"Likewise," said Singh. "Good job, kid. Besides, I need you both to interview a sexual assault victim. Sixteen years of age and her name is Mollie Rosenberg; this is your guys' business."

"Where is she?" asked Alicia.

"She's in the interview room."

Alicia and Dick nodded and followed Captain Singh over to the room where they interviewed victims. They walked in to see a blonde teenaged girl, red-faced with a fresh bruise on her eye, her wrist wrapped up and in a sling. Alicia shook her head in sympathy as she and Dick made their way inside.

"Hi, your name is Mollie, right?" Alicia asked. "My name is Alicia Galloway. I'm a detective and I work with the special victim's unit. This is my partner Richard Grayson."

Mollie nodded. Alicia could clearly see tears on the girl's face.

"We just want to ask you a few questions so that we can help you," said Dick, pulling out a note pad to write down and account everything.

"Okay." The teenager looked shaken, and badly shaken at that. Alicia already had an evidence bag ready so that she could give whatever information she had on the case to Barry.

"Mollie, can you recount what has happened to you?" Alicia asked, sympathetic.

"Well, I-I came home last night. My-My dad was the only one there. My mom was out. My father-he-he yelled at me, asking me-me why I came home late. He then yelled and told me to-to make him dinner," Mollie whispered. "I-I guess I didn't do it f-fast enough; he-he punched me in the eye and he-he got on top of me and tried choking me. He-He grabbed me by the wrist and twisted it and he-he touched my breast, as well as attempted to have sex with me. My-My mom came in, kicked him out and took me-me to the hospital and made me file a police report."

"Can you tell us your dad's name?" Dick asked. "It can help us do something about this current situation."

"Scott," Mollie whispered.

"Mollie do you mind if I take pictures of some of your injuries and collect some evidence?" asked Alicia. "I will send it to our forensics expert and have him run some tests."

Mollie nodded. Alicia proceeded to take photos of Mollie's bruised eye, as well as the finger marks around her neck. She also collected hair samples and dirt underneath the girl's finger nails.

"Alright, we're going to get this sorted out," Dick said.

"Thank you," Mollie stammered. "Thank you so much."

Alicia and Dick nodded, and proceeded to leave the room. As Alicia went back over to her desk, she saw Barry walking into the precinct on time for once. He and Joe were already climbing the stairs as Joe said, "You and me got work to do."

"Allen!" Alicia called out. "I need you to process this evidence for a sexual assault of a minor named Mollie Rosenberg."

Barry nodded, taking the evidence bag from Alicia. "I will get started on this so that you can write your report for the court case."

"Alicia, come up with us," said Joe.

"Alright, Joe," she said. Alicia and Barry followed Joe up into Barry's crime lab. Barry set the evidence for Mollie's case onto his desk as Joe grabbed an evidence box.

"The evidence from my mom's case," Barry said simply as he and Alicia looked at it. It was filled with every scrap of evidence from Nora Allen's murder. Alicia pulled her hair out of its bun and rolled the sleeves up on her long-sleeved white blouse.

"The night that your mother was killed, when you talked about the lightning storm, the man in the middle of it, I thought it was just a traumatized kid trying to protect his father from prison but now that we know it's true, we are going to go through every scrap of evidence," Joe said.

"It took the jury fifty-two minutes to come back with a verdict of guilty," Barry pointed out.

"They move too fast," said Alicia. "That's why we are taking this slowly and being patient."

Barry nodded at Alicia as she picked up the murder weapon that had been used to stab Nora in the heart. She also picked up a video tape; an interview with Henry.

"Joe, I-I know I am only in the SVU, but I want to watch this," she whispered. Alicia felt that she needed to see the police interview, but at the same time she didn't know if she wanted to.

Joe nodded.

Suddenly, that was when Eddie walked inside the lab. "Joe, Barry we've got multiple homicides. Do you know the Darbinyan Crime Family?" he asked them.

"Yeah, we do," said Joe.

"Well we're needed down at the crime scene now," said Eddie.

Alicia nodded at Joe and Barry. "Go, I'll meet you two back at S.T.A.R if this is a meta," she whispered. "I'm gonna start going through the evidence."

Barry and Joe nodded as Alicia took the tape recording of Henry's interview. She went back to her desk and sat across from Dick.

"Whata got there, Licia?" asked Dick.

"Evidence from Barry's mom's murder case," Alicia explained. "Joe, Barry and I are going to reopen the case."

"Why?" asked Dick.

"Because we have reason to believe that Henry is innocent," Alicia said.

"I thought that the evidence made it clear that Henry was guilty," Dick said.

"Well, I know he's not. Trust me, I met him; he's a good person and from what I can tell, one heck of a dad to Barry and he wouldn't do something like this," Alicia told her partner.

"I don't know if I believe it," Dick said. "But if Barry wants my help with this, tell him I'm in."

"Thanks Dick," Alicia said with a nod of her head.

* * *

Around lunch time, Alicia found herself at S.T.A.R Labs, eating a salad she had prepared for that day. According to Barry, the case was metahuman related. Apparently, it was a meta that could manipulate poison gas, which explained how every Darbinyan had been attacked one by one.

"Fascinating," said Dr. Wells. "A meta that can manipulate poison gas. . ."

"Is it just poison gas or can he control aerated substances?" asked Cisco in enthusiasm, looking excited.

"And how is he able to formulate it? Is it physiological or psychological?" Caitlin asked around a smile.

"It seems this individual can make a mental nexus using gases or substances," said Wells.

"You mean connects with gas on a molecular level?" asked Alicia, her blue eyes brightening.

"Yes," Wells said.

"They get really excited about this stuff," Barry explained to Joe.

"Well the only think I am excited about is getting criminals behind bars," said Joe.

"Well it's fortunate that out first two metas are no longer with us," said Wells.

"Well unless we're planning on executing every super criminal that we come across, you geniuses are gonna have to come up with some place else to hold them," Joe pointed out.

Alicia nodded in agreement.

"A metahuman prison, _sick,_ " Cisco said with excitement.

"At least until we figure out how to remove their powers," said Wells.

Cisco took this into consideration. "Well there is. . . one place here that can hold them," he said.

Caitlin's head suddenly snapped up. "You _can't_ be serious," she said. "We haven't even been down there since. . . it's guarded off!"

"Cisco's right," Wells said. "It can be modified to be used as a makeshift prison."

"What could?" asked Alicia.

"The particle accelerator," said Wells.

Barry and Alicia could both see that the mention of the particle accelerator was a trigger for Caitlin. She was clearly thinking about the night that her fiancé, Ronnie, had been killed in the explosion. Alicia felt bad for her. The idea of Caitlin needing to relive what should have been the proudest moment of her life's work - but it became her worst nightmare, made Barry and Alicia feel a wave of sympathy for the red head.

"Caitlin, Caitlin!" Wells said.

"Cait, snap out of it!" said Alicia.

"We're going down to the accelerator ring," Wells informed the doctor.

Barry decided to speak up on Caitlin's behalf. "Actually, Alicia and I would like Caitlin's help analyzing the poison gas," Barry said. Alicia nodded in agreement. Plus it would help with getting Caitlin out of the lab for a little bit.

"Let's go," Caitlin said. They could tell that she needed out of the lab; at this point she would go anywhere.

* * *

Alicia, Caitlin and Barry entered the CCPD, the place still in a buzz from the Darbinyan homicide case.

"Welcome to the CCPD," said Barry.

"So this is your guys' day job," Caitlin said.

"Yes," Alicia said. They suddenly passed an insane criminal who talked about ripping their hearts out and having them for lunch. "Classy," Alicia said, making a face.

"Allen!" Singh said. "I need the fiber analysis for the Olaf case!"

"It's upstairs and it's all finished I can run up and bring it down," Barry said, already making his way up the stairs.

"With you that would be a few days from now I will go with you," Singh said as he followed the CSI up to the lab. He turned to look at Caitlin. "And who are you?"

"Dr. Caitlin Snow," Caitlin answered. "Barry and Alicia's doctor."

By the time they reached the lab, Barry had already found the evidence needed. "The fiber analysis like you asked for, sir," he said.

Singh looked around at the paperwork that had been flying around. Clearly, Barry had used his speed. "Clean up your lab," he said. "It's a mess." He proceeded to leave Barry, Alicia and Caitlin in peace. Barry went over to the computers and proceeded to put in the sample of gas he had retrieved from the victim's lungs. Alicia sat and looked through the evidence box regarding Barry's mom's case.

"Bar," Alicia said. "I told Dick that we are reopening your mom's case. He wants to help out with it but only if he has the okay on it from you."

"Tell him yes," said Barry. "But do not tell him about what it is that we can do."

"Yeah I agree, but at the same time he's my partner and I trust him enough to share important information with him," she said.

"Well this is one thing that you're gonna have to keep a secret," said Barry.

"It sucks," Alicia stated simply.

Barry just nodded at Alicia. He knew that this was hard for her; not being able to tell Dick about what they were doing to protect Central City. Barry decided to turn to Caitlin. "Can I ask you a question that you don't have to answer?"

"My least favorite kind of question," said Caitlin. "Shoot."

"Ronnie," Barry said. "What was he like?"

Caitlin took a deep breath as she started to talk. "We met while we were working on the particle accelerator. He was the structural engineer. He liked to joke that he was basically a high-paid plumber." She smiled fondly at the memory. "We were very different," she continued. "You may notice I tend to be a bit. . . guarded. Ronnie knew how to make me laugh. He liked say that we were like fire and ice. He wasn't supposed to be there that night but he came for me. If he hadn't. . ." her voice trailed off as Barry's test finished.

"It's ready," he informed the two women. Caitlin came around.

"It says that there was no residual gas in the tissue," she said. "Poisonous or otherwise."

Alicia shared a confused look with Barry. "Well maybe you need a fresh sample; it probably evaporated," she said to him.

"Wait this can't be right," said Caitlin. "It says here that there are two strands of DNA inside the tissue."

Barry instantly checked the DNA database. "No match in the database," he informed them.

"But it doesn't make sense how does some else's DNA get inside the victim's lungs?" Caitlin asked.

"Well what if this guy doesn't control poison gas?" asked Barry. "What if he _becomes_ it?"

Alicia shared a wide-eyed look with Barry, nodding in agreement. Suddenly, they heard a news report over the radio reporting a gas attack at the Central City Shopping Mall. Instantly, Barry went over to where his spare suit was stored away. He kept it there just for emergencies.

"Barry, you can't go!" Caitlin said. "We don't know what we're facing yet it's not safe!"

"Caitlin," Barry said, "I have to go!" Within a _flash,_ Barry was out. Instantly, Alicia grabbed her own spare suit.

"Alicia, not you, too!" Caitlin said.

"Caitlin, Barry said that there is no DNA match in the database!" said Alicia. "There's a reason for that! What if this metahuman was supposed to be dead?! If that's the case, then Barry's in trouble! I have to go after him!" She instantly changed into her super suit and broke into a run as Caitlin opened up the window in the lab, allowing Alicia to fly out the lab. Alicia pulled Cisco on her comm system.

"Where'd he go?!" Alicia asked.

"The elevator by the Big Belly Burger," Cisco informed her.

"Thanks, Cisco." Alicia flew in Barry's direction instantly, and found him around the corner breathing in the gas, choking and suffocating. Alicia caught some of it, but luckily, her lungs flushed the poison out instantly. "Barry, are you okay?!" she demanded.

Barry choked and gagged on the poison deep in his chest. His coughs sounded awful. "No!" he gasped, continuing to hack. His eyes bulged out his head as he coughed and heaved. "I can't breathe!"

"Let's get you outta here," Alicia told him. She lifted him against her side, using her super strength, and flew him out. They reached S.T.A.R Labs in an instant. When they got to the cortex, Alicia issued a command to Cisco. "He needs oxygen get the crash cart!" she cried out.

Cisco ran off to go and get the emergency oxygen tank for Barry. Barry continuously choked for air, his eyes wide as Alicia helped him over to the med bay and onto the bed. Wells followed along with Cisco. Caitlin then entered the lab in frenzy. Alicia opened the chest portion of Barry's suit to help him breathe easier.

"Barry!" Caitlin cried out.

"Cut me open!" Barry gasped out. "The poison is still in me!"

"He brought us a sample," Wells said. "Caitlin, we need to do a pulmonary biopsy. Extract an active portion of that gas!"

Alicia knew what this meant, and she grabbed Barry's hand as Caitlin spoke up. "I cannot give you any anesthetic your metabolism will burn right through it!" she said.

Barry wheezed. "I heal quick, remember?" He let out another horrendous cough.

"Cisco, give me the syringe," said Caitlin. Cisco pulled out a large needle, causing Alicia to squeeze Barry's hand tighter. "This is gonna hurt _a lot!_ " she warned Barry.

"It's a small needle he probably won't even feel it," said Cisco.

"You're _definitely_ gonna feel it," said Caitlin, and she plunged the needle into Barry's chest as he let out one final gasp, passing out.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm really proud of how this story is coming along and how well it's going so far. Review and tell me what you think of this. Next chapter will be finishing up the episode about the Mist. I can also promise you that Barry and Alicia will have more moments that will hint at a romance coming really soon. I also know you are probably thinking to yourselves whether or not I will be allowing Eddie to live and give him more development in the sequel for this. I'm not entirely sure yet, but I have an idea of what I am going to do with Eddie.**

 **Additionally, I have a YouTube channel where I talk about Arrow and Flash stuff, and I also do things like makeup and fashion. I also have a blog on blogger. My blogger name and YouTube name are both Danlib Peacock. I recently did a Killer Frost-inspired makeup tutorial on my YouTube, so if anyone here wants to check it out, thank you.**

 **Also, the only character that I own here is Alicia Galloway and her family members; I do not own the other characters they belong to DC Comics and the CW.-**

 **XOXO, Dani**


	14. The Mist

By the time Barry came to, it was an hour later. He felt groggy and his chest felt as though he inhaled smoke. He took notice of the heart monitor on his chest. Glancing up, he saw a blurry Caitlin, Alicia and Cisco next to him.

"The Streak lives," Cisco said to him with a smile on his lips.

"You know how to give a girl a heart attack, Barry. You scared the shit out of me," Alicia said softly.

"You'd be dead if your lung cells didn't regenerate so quickly," Caitlin pointed out.

"Ugh, my chest feels like that one time I'd had a cigarette," Barry groaned before clearing his voice. Alicia smiled; she remembered when Barry had told her about that. He had been sixteen. "Yeah," he added. "Teen me lived for danger." He had a small smile on his face.

"This isn't funny you could have. . ." Caitlin started.

"I didn't," Barry cut his friend off.

"Well now that we have a sample, we will get to work analyzing it. Maybe we can get a clue as to who his human identity is," Wells said, interrupting the conversation.

"Or at least find a way to stop him from turning into a mist." Cisco paused for momentum. " _The Mist!_ Okay, that's his name, end of discussion!"

Barry slowly sat up, removing the stick-ons from his heart monitor. "I have to get to the station," Barry mumbled.

"You should be resting," Alicia told him in concern.

"No, Alicia we have to talk to Joe. We need to tell him about this," Barry insisted to her. Getting up from the bed despite the protests of Caitlin and Alicia, Barry proceeded to grab the spare change of clothes that he kept at the lab at all times. Alicia stared up at the ceiling in exasperation.

"Does he _ever_ listen to me?" she asked out loud.

"I heard that!" Barry called to her.

"Good, because I wanted you to!" Alicia said back, sticking her tongue out at him. Barry stuck his tongue out back. Sometimes they forgot that they were twenty-five years old and not six.

* * *

That evening at the precinct, Barry and Alicia were walking up to Barry's lab, looking for Joe. Alicia suggested that they stop at Jitters to calm Barry's nerves. After grabbing dinner from Jitters and picking up their usual beverage orders - matcha tea latte and hot coffee - they were at CCPD. They soon enough found Joe up in Barry's lab, looking through case files.

"Joe, we had him, the metahuman," said Barry. "We nearly had him. And we were wrong about him; he's not controlling air-born toxins. He can literally transform himself into poison gas."

"And I figured out that maybe the guy is supposedly dead," said Alicia, "because his name didn't show up in the database."

"Well that's new," Joe said. "The victim was a judge. We're going through some of her old cases and trying to see if there's a connection."

"Barry, what are you thinking right now?" asked Alicia in concern upon the sad look in Barry's eyes.

"That I wasn't fast enough. And you don't want to know what I am thinking right now." Barry went over to the window, staring outside at the night. "My father has spent fourteen years in a six-by-eight-foot cell for a crime he didn't commit. I couldn't save my mother but I can save him. I can be in and out of there before anyone even sees me."

"Okay, fine, let's say you succeed in getting him out of there, but then he is on the run for the rest of his life," said Alicia. "That's no life to live."

"Some things in life, Barry, you can't fight," Joe told him.

* * *

An hour later, Barry decided to go to S.T.A.R Labs and check on Caitlin. He knew that he'd probably scared the crap out of her earlier when he'd just taken off like that. Thankfully, he didn't have to look long to find Caitlin. She was sitting by his treadmill, her back to the door. Barry knew that she was extremely sensitive right now. He knew that part of her anger came from her grief; it was easier to come across as angry when she was in fact hurting deep inside. Barry and Alicia were both able to see past her anger and see the hurt; they were able to empathize with her and have compassion for her. Barry sat next to Caitlin.

"Hey," he whispered. "I'm sorry I scared you earlier when I took off like that."

"It's okay," Caitlin told him. "You. . . had to go. That was just the last thing Ronnie had said to me."

Barry took a breath and just stared at the treadmill. "My mother died fourteen years ago," he said. "I used to think that the further I got from it the less it would hurt. But sometimes. . . the pain. . . it's the worse than the day that it had happened. Some things you can't fight."

Caitlin nodded. She knew that Barry was one of those few people in her life that were able to have empathy for her. "For so long. . . I've been terrified of going into the hole."

Barry looked at her. "What if I went with you?" He offered Caitlin to take his hand. She took it willingly and led him down to the accelerator pipeline. Caitlin stood there for five minutes with Barry standing behind her, close enough to put his hand on her shoulder.

"He saved so many lives that day," whispered Caitlin, her voice shaking with tears as she remembered herself screaming _Ronnie?! Ronnie!_ "And no one will ever know what he did."

"I do," Barry whispered. "He was a hero."

Caitlin looked at Barry as the tears filled her eyes. She was about to cry. "I didn't want him to be a hero," she said shakily. "I wanted him to be my husband."

Barry nodded, feeling his chest aching for Caitlin with sympathy and compassion. Silently, he pulled her into a tight hug, stroking her copper hair. They stood like that for about a minute until they heard Cisco talking to them.

"Barry, Caitlin? You're needed in the cortex; we've got something," Cisco said to them.

Barry and Caitlin pulled apart and walked up into the cortex together.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alicia was strolling around S.T.A.R Labs. She'd started off following Cisco, but then she found herself following Wells. To be honest, even though he was helping her and Barry, there was something fishy about him that she just couldn't detect. He seemed to know exactly how to train Barry and Alicia, as if he's seen it before. She tried to tell herself that he was a genius, but she felt as though there was something deeper underneath, something ugly. Maybe it was just her being a detective. SVU or not, Alicia was a detective first by nature. She'd picked that up from her father. It was just her instinct and old habits coming back. It was part of why she couldn't stay away from a normal crime scene. She made sure to keep herself quiet as she followed Wells. He suddenly opened up a door in the middle of the hallway; it was hidden.

 _What?_ Alicia thought to herself. _Why is that here?_ She stayed closely and leaned herself up against the wall. She caught glimpse of something: it was an odd-looking newspaper article that read the year of 2024. Her eyes narrowed as she saw a headline that said: _Flash Missing: Vanishes in Crisis._ Additionally, Dr. Wells was _standing_ out of his wheelchair?! _What?_ He was supposed to be paralyzed why was he standing up?

"Alicia?" Cisco asked. "We need you here."

Alicia quickly exited that hallway. She had an odd feeling in the pit of her stomach as she walked into the cortex. Caitlin and Barry were already there. Before she knew it, Wells was there. Her main question was why was Wells staring so intently at that news article? Was that article actually _from the future?_ She swallowed hard. Wells was making her suspicious, and when Alicia got suspicious, that led to her going in deep, maybe even too deep. She knew that that was where Barry, Dick and Joe worried about her, because when Alicia was working a case, she needed to get inside the criminal's head to understand how they think. Sometimes, her cases affected her emotionally; a couple of times, Joe or Dick had found her crying at her desk. Alicia knew that how she thought and how deep she went into things was dangerous, but she couldn't help herself. Instead of getting addicted to alcohol or drugs like her siblings after their father's passing, she got addicted to solving cases, to what she did for a living. It was the deadliest drug Alicia could have ever gotten herself into. She knew that she eventually needed to forgive herself for Danton Black's suicide, but, she couldn't find herself able to. Every time someone died, she felt as though it was because of her because she could have potentially prevented it. Alicia found herself snapping out of it when Cisco started talking. She saw Wells already there in the cortex.

"Guys, check this out," said Cisco. "It's a 3D molecular model of the gas we'd retrieved from Barry's lungs. It's Hydrogen Cyanide." He turned to Alicia. "Alicia are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I just didn't sleep too well last night," Alicia lied.

"What's interesting is what's mixed into the gas. It's a sedative," said Wells.

Barry's eyes lit up. "The night of the particle accelerator explosion, check and see if anyone was executed."

"Why?" asked Cisco.

"That sedative is given to prisoners of death row before they go to the gas chamber and breathe in Hydrogen Cyanide," Alicia said.

"There _was_ someone executed," said Caitlin. "Kyle Nimbus. He was a hit man from the Darbinyan Crime Family. They turned on him and testified. Judge Theresa Howard was the judge at his trial and sentenced him to death."

"He must've been affected by the dark matter while he was being gassed," said Wells.

"Wait, he said to me he's got one more name on his list. Check the arrest record, who caught him?" asked Barry.

"Barry," Caitlin said. "It was Joe."

"We have to find him," said Alicia, going over to where he suit was. "Barry, call him right now. If he doesn't pick up, call Eddie!"

Barry nodded and proceeded to call Joe. He called his foster-dad several times. After calling Eddie, he found out that Joe was at Iron Heights, visiting his father.

"He's at Iron Heights," said Barry.

"Okay, suit up let's get going," Alicia told him, pulling her hair back into the high ponytail she'd been wearing for those few weeks.

"Barry," Caitlin said. "I reverse-engineered an antidote to the toxin; I hope you won't need it."

"If Nimbus attempts to kill Joe, of course I'll need it," Barry said. "Alicia, meet me there. Go now!"

"I don't know how to get in there without getting caught!" Alicia said.

"It doesn't matter I've been figuring out how to break in there since I was eleven. Just follow me," Barry told her before going over to where he stored his suit.

* * *

Joe entered Iron Heights prison, intending on talking to his old friend for the first time in fourteen years. He felt ashamed that he hadn't been to see Henry in so many years. For all those fourteen years, he'd hated Henry for the murder of Nora. Now, now he knew what Henry and Barry had saw that night was real, that they were not being delusional. Joe had spent so long trying to send Barry to therapy, putting him on pills, making him talk to people, who just shut Barry down and didn't really listen to him. The idea that Joe had done all of that sickened him deeply. He approached Officer Emerson.

"I'm here to see Henry Allen," Joe told the guard.

"Sign right here, please," Emerson said.

"Thank you, Charles," Joe said, nodding sincerely as he entered the visitation area. He sat behind the glass pane that separated him and Henry. Joe just sat there and waited. When Henry finally arrived, he had a hard, bitter expression on his face, which Joe was expecting. His heart ached as he looked at the man that he had hated for so many years. What a waste of emotions that had been now that he knew Henry was innocent.

"What are you doing here?" Henry asked immediately. "Is Barry all right?"

Of course, Henry's first question was that. He still loved his son so, so much. Barry was Henry's whole world. "He's okay," Joe said, quick to assure Barry's father.

"Then to what do I owe this visit?" Henry asked bitterly, the anger evident in his voice.

"I know I should have come to see you sooner," Joe said, his voice laced with regret.

"I guess you weren't up for a little chit-chat with the man who murdered his wife in front of his own son," Henry whispered angrily. Joe had never heard such _disgust_ in Henry's voice before.

"Except I know now that you didn't kill your wife," Joe told him.

Henry's facial features changed when Joe said that. His posture changed.

"Some new evidence has come to light," Joe said. "I am pretty sure Alicia had told you during one her visit here. I can't go into detail, it's just. . . look, the important thing is. . . Alicia and I are reopening the case. I'm gonna find out who really killed Nora, and I _promise_ you Henry, I'm gonna get you outta here. I am _so sorry._ "

"It doesn't matter that you didn't believe in me," Henry told him. "What matters is you always believed in my son."

* * *

Alicia beat Barry to Iron Heights. Barry got there within seconds with the antidote. Following Barry through Iron Heights, running behind him, they walked in just in time to see Nimbus had already gassed himself into Joe. Instantly, Barry knelt next to Joe and injected him with the antidote. Joe was able to get his breath back before he whispered, "Get him."

Barry nodded, silently telling Alicia to stay with Joe until help came. Alicia knelt by Joe, however, when she tilted her head up, she saw Henry staring at her. He knew.

"Alicia?" he whispered to the cop.

Alicia nodded and got up to talk into the phone. "Yeah, please don't say anything to anybody, Henry," she said.

Henry nodded. "Of course, sweetheart; was that Barry?"

Alicia nodded honestly. "You _need_ to keep this a secret Henry. _Please_."

Henry nodded his head as his promise. "I will protect both your guys' secret, Alicia, I promise, honey. Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me, angel."

"Thank you so much," Alicia whispered as she heard a guard going in. "I have to get outta here I need to help Barry."

"Go," Henry whispered, smiling at her.

Alicia nodded and ran out of the prison to find Barry running around in circles, tiring Nimbus out. Once Nimbus was in his human form, Alicia punched the criminal in the head and he passed out.

"Nice work there, Allen," said Alicia.

"Same to you, Galloway," Barry said around a smile. "Let's wait for Joe at the hospital."

Alicia nodded, taking off in a run and flying, watching as Barry grabbed Nimbus to put him into the pipeline cell. As Alicia flew, she thought about what Henry called her; he called her an 'angel.' Maybe that was what she should be called: the Angel.

* * *

Later, at the hospital, Joe found himself watching Barry and Alicia asleep in chairs next to each other like newborn kittens. When they finally came around, Alicia and Barry were both yawning, stretching their limbs.

"It's been a while since I've watched you sleep, Bar," said Joe warmly.

"Rescuing you is exhausting," Alicia said tiredly, smiling sleepily.

"Alicia, I don't think I have ever seen you that at peace," Joe whispered.

"I haven't had peace in a really long time," Alicia admitted. "Ever since my dad died, I-I haven't had a feeling of peace."

"I really do miss being about to ground you, Barry," Joe said around a chuckle.

Barry smiled warmly at his foster-dad. "Joe, I could have saved my dad tonight. I could have broken him out, but you were right. I-I don't want him on the run for the rest of his life in hiding. We'll get him out the right way."

Joe nodded. Alicia leaned her head on Barry's shoulder, smiling. However, that was the moment Iris and Eddie walked in, and Barry and Alicia decided to leave Joe alone with Iris. Walking out into the hallway, he looked at Alicia.

"I want to visit my dad," he said to her.

Alicia nodded. "Want me to come with?"

"Yes." Barry nodded. In a _flash_ Barry was out of the hospital. Alicia took off in flight the minute she got outside. They got to the prison in a matter of a minute. Walking in, they both requested to see Henry. They sat across from Henry on the other side of the glass, smiling.

"Hey, Slugger, Alicia," Henry said warmly to the two.

"Hi, Henry," Alicia said around a smile. She was happy to know that her and Barry's secret was safe with Henry; that Henry knew and was willing to keep it quiet.

"How are you two?" asked Henry.

"We've been okay," Alicia told him. "Just-I've been working through the evidence from Nora's case. Let me tell you I had a _field day_ looking through everything."

Henry smiled sadly at Alicia. She cared so much and was such a sweetheart. She was stunningly beautiful inside and out and it showed.

"Dad, I've been thinking a lot about Mom," Barry admitted. "I-I just miss her, a lot."

Alicia nodded in sympathy. She missed her own father every day.

"Did I ever tell you about the time you'd learned to walk?" Henry asked Barry.

"A couple of times," Barry said. Alicia felt her eyes glazing with tears.

"Well, I was actually nervous, because you were late with walking," Henry said. "Everyone else's kids were walking. Your mom told me, 'He will walk when he has somewhere to go.' And then you _ran_ right into her arms; you had a place to go," Henry whispered, smiling at the memory.

Alicia wiped away her tears. She secretly envied the relationship Barry had with both Joe and Henry; he had two father figures in his life despite not having his mother.

"Alicia are you okay, sweetheart?" Henry asked her.

"Yeah, it's just. . . you know my dad died when I was sixteen," Alicia said tearfully. "I just wish I can have this. I mean, Barry I would _kill_ for two more minutes with my father. My brothers and sister, too, want that more than anything. It's seeing this that makes me realize that I would never take my mother, sister or brothers for granted, ever."

Henry smiled at her gently. "Well even though I'm not your dad, and Joe isn't your dad, we both love you like our own."

"That's enough for me," Alicia said around a tearful smile.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **highlander348 I can promise you that Alicia's powers will develop over time. She will have faster flight, she will get stronger, and her healing factor will get stronger. This chapter hinted at her hero name: the Angel. I just finished with chapter 24 in this fic. I'm hoping to have every chapter for this fic done before my spring semester, maybe even by Christmas.**


	15. Felicity Smoak

Alicia watched as Wells, Caitlin and Cisco trained Barry for his speed by having him play chess with Wells, Operation with Caitlin, and a game of Ping-Pong with Cisco. Alicia, however, was taking her time on some gym equipment that she installed into the facility. She was currently beating up a punching bag with some boxing gloves, her hair tied back into a tight pony tail as she sweated. She needed to practice more of her hand-to-hand so that she could be better out in the field. She was currently wearing Victoria's Secret Pink black leggings that showed off her assets, as well as a white tank, blue sports bra, and her favorite blue Nike sneakers. After spending time on the punching bag, she went over to a weapon that Cisco had fashioned for her: a pair of gold Nunchaku due to the fact that Alicia was skilled in martial arts. Alicia proceeded to practice with her new self-defense weapon as Barry ran back and forth, currently playing Operation with Caitlin.

"This is unfair you _have_ to be cheating!" Caitlin said to Barry, who had just switched to Ping-Pong with Cisco.

"That's not the point, Cait," Barry said.

"Then what is the point?" Caitlin asked rolling her eyes as Alicia trained hard with the Nunchaku. Alicia was clearly obsessed with her new equipment.

"To have fun!" Alicia pointed out around a grin as she practiced her reflexes.

"You're only saying that because he's winning." Caitlin rolled her eyes.

"It is also to push your ongoing speed and help you multitask," Wells added. "And Alicia, this is for you to get faster in hand-to-hand combat and to be hyperaware."

"Wells you seemed to have forgotten that I took self-defense and karate back in high school, and I was a gymnast and cheerleader when I was eighteen!" Alicia called out. "I can do Nunchaku in my sleep! But how does multitasking help with anything?"

"Having the ability to save lives as well as fight is a valuable technique," Wells told the detective.

"And there is nothing more attractive than a woman who knows martial arts," said Cisco around a smile.

Alicia rolled her eyes at Cisco's comment.

Barry zoomed across the room to get back to the chess board. "I'm winning on you, Dr. Wells," he said with a smile. He went back to Operation with Caitlin. However, the next thing he knew, Wells said, "Checkmate."

"Looks like someone knocked you down a few pegs," Alicia said around a smile after stopping to take a drink of water. She then went over to the dumbbells that were made special for her. The weights weighed over a hundred pounds. Alicia proceeded to train using the weights, feeling her muscles growing stronger by the minute of her doing the weight lifting.

"Well I guess we still have a few things to work on, Mr. Allen," said Wells.

Cisco went over to the computers alerting a robbery.

"Armored robbery in process on Fourth and Collins," Cisco informed Barry and Alicia.

"Okay, Allen, let's suit up," said Alicia. The duo went over to where their suits were stored away and they proceeded to get dressed. Barry got dressed at super speed as Alicia prepped herself. She put on a light coat of makeup before pulling her suit on, as well as pulling her hair back. She pulled on her mask and ran out of the lab the fastest she could before taking off. "Right behind you, Allen," she informed him. She had her Nunchaku strapped to her side. However, they realized that they were too late, as the man in the car was getting away from the scene of the crime, but he did have his mask off. However, they noticed one person was badly injured. Alicia ran over and proceeded to tend to the man, who was bleeding severely.

"Shit," Barry whispered as he realized the cops were already on the way.

"Let's get back to the lab so we can change and be ready for our day jobs. Dick will be here," Alicia whispered. However, she noticed a man in a black leather jacket over above them, wearing a black domino mask to conceal his identity, as well as a dark grey hoodie. "That must be the vigilante Iris mentioned," she whispered to Barry.

"At least he seems to be on our side," Barry told her. "Let's get back to the lab, now."

* * *

Later on, they got back to Barry's crime lab, Joe was already there, a mug shot of somebody up on the screen.

"Okay, well this is who was robbing today," Joe said. The name read **Leonard Snart.**

"Wow, Leonard, almost as bad as Bartholomew," Barry said with a shudder upon saying his real name.

"Hey, I have a cousin named Leonard!" Alicia said.

"Well, Snart's father was a corrupt cop who took his anger out in his kids before going to prison," Joe explained.

"Wow, his dad is in prison too? You and him should start a club," said Alicia sarcastically, rolling up the sleeves of her long-sleeved white T-shirt.

"Well he shows up every six months," Joe informed them. "He cases the job for weeks before he makes his move, gets the job done and runs away."

"That's before the Streak was around," Barry said around a smile.

"Well Snart will be gone in no time with you and Alicia," Joe said fondly.

"Well, Joe, I-I was actually thinking the name the Streak doesn't work for me. How about the Fla -" Barry started to suggest as Iris walked into the lab.

"Coffee?" asked Iris. "And matcha? Figured I'd bring Jitters' finest to Central City's finest."

"No, no, I'm trying to cut back on caffeine," said Joe as he walked out of the lab.

"Fine, more for me," said Iris. She handed Barry and Alicia their drinks. "He's been salty towards me since I told him I'm dating Eddie."

"Maybe it's because you lied about it," suggested Alicia, sipping her iced matcha latte. "He would be a whole lot less salty towards you if you just told him the truth."

"She's right you know?" Barry said.

"Besides, Bar, I decided to put those journalism classes to good use and I started a blog," said Iris around a smile.

"Really? That's awesome what's it about?" asked Alicia out of curiosity.

"Your brownie obsession? Because I know you probably don't want that broadcasted to the world," Barry finished for Alicia.

"It's about the Streak," said Iris. "I'm also writing about that woman who can fly, and that vigilante that's going around Central City at nighttime. People out there need to know that these people exist; that they're heroes and they're making our streets safe! And he attempted to stop a car robbery earlier today. I was thinking maybe you could tell me something?"

"I don't think that I should discuss an on-going police investigation with you," said Barry, shaking his head at her.

"Well my blog is anonymous," said Iris.

"Iris, it doesn't matter if you keep it anonymous or not. If somehow somebody found out you were writing about these three people you could be in danger or get seriously hurt," Alicia said shaking her head.

"Alicia has a point you don't know what weirdoes are lurking around the Internet," said Barry.

"The Internet is _full_ of weirdoes and nerd rage," a voice said. It belonged to one Felicity Smoak.

"Felicity," Barry whispered around a smile. He'd recognize her voice anywhere. Alicia turned around. Felicity Smoak was just the person she needed to talk to, especially when it came to Roy.

Felicity smiled at Barry and turned her head towards Iris. "Hi, I'm Felicity Smoak," she said.

"Iris West," Iris introduced around a smile.

"Wait a minute," Alicia said. "You work at Palmer Tech formerly known as Queen Consolidated, correct?"

"Yeah, I do, why?" asked Felicity.

"I have a feeling you know someone that I know," said Alicia. "An ex of mine."

"How about we go somewhere to talk like, private?" suggested Felicity.

"That would be good," Barry told her. Barry, Felicity and Alicia walked over to a park that was around the corner.

"So who did you want to ask me about?" Felicity asked.

"Roy Harper," Alicia said. "I'm his ex-girlfriend, Alicia Galloway I work with special victim's unit for the CCPD. I found out from watching the news that Roy and Sara Lance work with the Arrow, and I know the Arrow is Oliver Queen. I wouldn't be a very good detective if I didn't catch on to these things. I just wanted to see how Roy was doing. Last time I talked to him, he told me he was cured of the Mirakuru that plagued Starling City while Barry and I were in our comas."

"He's doing pretty well, actually," said Felicity. "And he told me about you; about the fact that you can fly and heal at an accelerated pace."

"Well I am relieved that he and Oliver are working together," said Alicia. "At least he's no longer thieving or looking for trouble."

"Which I consider a good thing," Felicity said. "Besides, Barry, um. . . you've been appearing on the news, red streak, running around this city. I figured it might have been you."

"Felicity, I knew I wouldn't be able to hide this from you; you are probably one of the most highly intuitive, intelligent women that I've met," Barry told her.

"Well I did graduate from MIT and if it's on the Internet I can find it," Felicity said around a smile. "Besides, you and Iris? Congratulations."

"No, actually we're not together. She's my best friend but she happens to be dating her dad's partner," Barry said.

"Oh, awkward," Felicity said.

"Yeah," Alicia said around a nod. "It sucks for him. Trust me I see how Barry looks at Iris I have eyes."

"Well, I want to see it," Felicity said.

"See what?"

"Your abilities," Felicity said.

"Yeah, maybe not out in the open," said Alicia. "We should take it to S.T.A.R Labs. It'll be better that way. Plus, Cisco said to me this past weekend he'd be building me a special place for me to train with my flying. He's adding it as an addition to the lab."

"Okay, let's go then," Felicity said.

"Besides, Felicity I meant to ask you how's Oliver doing?" asked Barry.

"He's the same as always. And Dig and Lyla just had a daughter; Baby Sara," Felicity said with a smile.

"Nice name," said Alicia. "As in Sara Lance? My best friend from grade school?"

Felicity nodded. Barry knew that Felicity was holding something back from Alicia; he just didn't know what.

"Let's get to the lab," suggested Alicia, smiling.

Barry nodded. The three walked to S.T.A.R, which wasn't far from the park. They entered the cortex with Felicity to show her around the lab.

"So this is where our team monitors all criminal activity for us," said Barry as Alicia sat at the desk.

"I know; I've hacked into them from time to time to keep tabs on you," Felicity said with a grin as Cisco and Caitlin walked into the room.

"Rude!" Cisco said.

"Of course it's so wonderful to see you again, Felicity," said Caitlin, smiling. "I'm just wondering how much about our _operation_ she needs to know."

"Don't worry, I'm awesome at keeping secrets," Felicity assured Caitlin.

"Felicity works with the Arrow," Alicia explained.

"Sweet!" Caitlin said.

"Well that explains a lot. . . wait _do_ you know who the Arrow is?" asked Cisco.

"Well, all three of us do but we are not telling you who he is," said Alicia insistently. "I'm pretty sure that you both can understand secret identity."

"Let's just say that my team has a similar setup," Felicity said. "But with more. . . pointy objects."

"Mmmh," said Barry said with a nod.

"Well, welcome Ms. Smoak," Wells said.

"Hi, Dr. Wells; good to see you again when you know. . . I'm _not_ watching Barry sleep," Felicity stammered, her face going red. "I mean that just sounded. . ."

"Suggestive?" offered Alicia, smiling fondly at Felicity. According to Roy, whenever Felicity found someone to be attractive, she often dropped sexual innuendoes.

"Please call me Harrison, Felicity," Wells said.

"Wait, you know who I am?" asked Felicity.

Wells wheeled forward to Felicity. "Ranked second in National Informative Technology competition at age nineteen, and graduated from MIT with master's degree in Cyber Security and Computer Sciences; I know who you are." He looked towards Cisco and Caitlin. "I keep out for brilliant scientific minds and that's how I sought you two out."

"Speaking of great things do you want to see something cool?" Barry asked Felicity.

"Yes," Felicity said eagerly.

"Besides, if you think that what Barry does is cool, wait till you see me fly," Alicia said smiling.

"That space is actually ready for you, Alicia," Cisco said. "We found a space on floor level six-hundred-one. We made that a training lab specific to you."

"Ahhh, yes! I love you, Cisco!" Alicia said eagerly, going over to where her suit was stored.

"Awesome." Felicity followed Wells, Cisco, Caitlin and Alicia over to Barry's treadmill. "Wait this thing can handle your speed?" Felicity asked Barry.

"Yes, Cisco designed it specifically to Barry." Caitlin nodded as Barry went on the treadmill. Cisco turned on the treadmill and Barry proceeded to run on it.

"Damn he is cruising!" Alicia said. "Is he getting faster?"

"Yeah, looks like he is," Caitlin said. "Heart rate, glucose, breathing, his vitals are normal!"

They watched Barry as he ran on the treadmill at an extremely fast pace, going the fastest that he could go. Once Barry stopped, they were able to go to the lab Cisco had installed for Alicia to train in. Alicia pulled her suit on, minus her mask. They all went inside the elevator and went up one floor to the lab Cisco had installed. The room behind a glass frame looked just like a runway for an airplane, and seemed to stretch on for miles. The ceiling was high, and super high.

"Wow Cisco this place is sick!" Alicia cried out.

"Okay, well, how about you get yourself up onto the track and show Felicity what you can do?" Barry said to Alicia around a smile.

Alicia let out a grin and she entered the lab area. She broke into a run and jumped, going for flight. As soon as Alicia was in the air she was cruising.

"Damn girl you are cruising!" Cisco said.

"All of her vitals are beautiful they're perfect!" Caitlin said as she watched Alicia's speed increase.

"Wow, she's almost as fast as Barry!" Felicity said.

"Alicia how you doing up there?" Barry asked her.

"I think I can go faster!" Alicia cried out.

"Go, girl, go!" Cisco encouraged.

Alicia proceeded to push herself to fly even faster than she thought that she ever could fly. Suddenly, there was a crash on the side of the room; Alicia had broken a rib or two and dislocated her shoulder.

"Alicia are you okay?" Barry asked as he, Felicity, Caitlin, Cisco and Wells went over towards Alicia on the other side of the glass. They were shocked to see Alicia standing up on her feet, pushing her two broken ribs back into place and fixing her shoulder.

"Fast healing isn't even a word I would use to describe that!" said Felicity.

"I know, when we saw that we were just as amazed," Wells said. "Alicia is quite the exception."

"But here's the thing about Barry if everything about him is sped up then would he age faster?" asked Felicity.

"I can assure you Felicity that everything we do here is to protect Alicia and Barry," Wells told Felicity.

Alicia however felt weary; it was just the way that Wells said it. Why were Alicia and Barry so important to him? What made them so special from the rest of the metas from Central City? Alicia shook that off. She was probably just being paranoid, but that future news article she'd seen Wells staring at the week before had her suspicious of the man who was mentoring her. And how did he know so much about Felicity? Surely he wasn't just looking at her résumé and accomplishments. There was something deeper, but Alicia couldn't pinpoint what it was. However, she also knew that they had Leonard Snart to find, and if Wells could help them do that, that was going to be the case.

* * *

Later that evening, Alicia was hanging out in the lab with Cisco and Caitlin. She knew that Barry was out at trivia night with Eddie, Iris and Felicity and it was probably difficult for Barry to have to deal with tonight, but, she was happy that she was in the lab tonight taking the night off. She was currently playing mind games with Cisco, such as Desert Island or Kiss, Marry, Kill. It felt good to have a relaxing night of eating in and being with Cisco and Caitlin. Suddenly, they heard alarms going off on the computers.

"Robbery in progress at the Central City Museum," Cisco informed Alicia.

"I'll tell Barry and Felicity," Alicia said, pulling out her phone to text the two. She went over to where her suit was. She pulled on the pieces of her suit one by one, finishing off with her domino mask. Before she knew it she and Barry were at the museum, ready to take on Snart. Barry ran in and moved a couple behind a pillar, avoiding a blast of white coming from some sort of gun that Snart was holding. It seemed to be ice.

"HEY!" Alicia called out. "SNART! Hit me with your best shot!" She proceeded to fly in, but Snart hit Alicia with the ice, and she fell over after it hit her stomach, freezing her over. She allowed a scream to escape her lips. "CISCO!" she cried out.

"What's wrong?"

"Snart hit me with some ice!" Alicia choked. Suddenly, she saw the ice hit Barry, and he fell over as he watched a man get frozen to death. It was on his leg and the side of his stomach. Alicia gripped her stomach and limped over to Barry as Snart got away. "Are you okay?" she gasped out to her friend.

"Ahhh, n-n-no!" Barry stammered out.

"Hang in there man; we're gonna come to both of you," Cisco said reassuringly. "Just go into a back alleyway we'll come and get you."

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Okay, so I've actually started for the holiday episode, and it's coming along. Before you know it we are going to be nearly halfway finished with the story. I'm actually hoping to have the story finished by Christmas time so that I can start working on the sequel for this. I have big plans and ideas in mind, so continue with reading and staying posted. Do not be shy to leave reviews behind especially if you are new here, because I really appreciate input and I am very interactive with my readers in private messaging and author's notes at the end of my chapters. Additionally, I am writing another story called For The Love Of God Do Not Touch Her, which is my latest WestAllen story on here. If anyone here wants to leave that story some love I would really appreciate it very much so. I want to develop a consistent following with this series as well as for For The Love Of God Do Not Touch Her. I hate feeling desperate for reviews, but, I am really really proud on what I am working towards here and I would appreciate all the support I can get from people. If any of you out there have twitter share the link to this story on your twitters, because any support and help I can get with building a following is big help.**

 **highlander348 I can agree that when Alicia finds out she's Barry's wife in a future, she will be shitting her pants most likely. It's going to come as quite the shock to her when she reads the full news article. When she reads the article she will be learning about the Justice League, Dick will be learning about the Teen Titans from that future article as well. I decided on updating today just because I start school next Wednesday and when I start it will be hecktick, even if I do only have classes two days a week. Most of my time will be going towards school, but that doesn't mean I won't be writing, it just means school will come first for me. That's especially with remedial math I also need to see if I can get an appeal for an IEP, because the director of my college didn't want to give me the calculator option I need for math, because they think I don't need it. I need to fight to get that calculator; apparently when I was a child nobody wanted to give me an IEP and it had to be taken to the state. Back then I could not fight my case, but now that I'm in college this is my battle to fight to get the help and support that I need for the math. Plus, I will be watching Arrow and Flash so I will be caught up on both shows.-**

 **XOXO, Dani**


	16. Captain Cold

A few minutes later at S.T.A.R, Alicia was already healed of her frostbite, but Barry wasn't healing as fast. She knew that it was going to take a while for the ice to melt from his skin. Barry sat on the bed, poking at the burn.

"Barry, stop poking at it," Alicia said. "You're making it worse."

"It's still numb!" Barry gasped in pain.

"It's presenting itself as third degree frostbite," Caitlin informed them. "If your cells don't regenerate so quickly, the damage could be permanent. You're lucky to be alive."

"I thought that he had hyper-healing." Felicity frowned.

"He does, but the ice slowed it down. With my healing however, I can heal within an instant. It took me a minute because the ice slowed down my molecules. Wait, I-I wanna try something," Alicia said. "Cisco, hand me a glass," she said.

"Why?" Cisco asked.

"Just do it," Alicia insisted. When she received the glass, she broke it against a metal table and proceeded to slice open her hand.

"Alicia, why are you cutting yourself?" Felicity asked.

"Let her," Caitlin insisted. She lifted Barry's shirt up and Alicia allowed her blood to fall onto the frostbite that was still covered by ice. She did the same with Barry's leg. Instantly, Barry's burns were healed. Caitlin was right; Alicia's bodily fluids could heal others.

"That better?" Alicia asked Barry.

Barry nodded. "Thank you," he whispered to her.

Alicia grimaced on Barry's behalf.

"Well, what happened?" asked Caitlin.

"Snart, he-he hit us both with some sort of gun. He turned it on and. . . ice hit us both," said Barry.

"He's no metahuman," Alicia said with a shake of her head.

"Well according to his high school records Snart dropped out," Felicity said, looking down at a tablet. "There's no way he could have built a high-tech snow machine."

"Dr. Wells do you know something about this?" asked Barry.

Alicia looked over at the guilty expression on Cisco's face. "Cisco, do you know something about this?" she asked.

"S.T.A.R Labs built a cold gun," Wells said.

"But Dr. Wells and Caitlin had nothing to do with it," Cisco said. "I did. I built it."

Barry looked at Cisco, hurt by this. "Why?"

"Because speed and cold are opposites," Cisco said. "Temperature is measured by how quickly the atoms of something are occulting. The faster they are the more the hotter they are and when they're cold they're slower on the atomic level. And when there's nothing left it's called- "

"Absolute zero," Barry finished.

"Yeah," Cisco said. "I designed a compact cyromachine to achieve absolute zero. I built it to stop you and Alicia, since your cells regenerate so quickly. I-I didn't _know_ who you were then, Barry. I mean what if you two turned out to be psychopaths like Mardon or Nimbus?"

"Well we didn't, did we?" asked Alicia, angry on Barry's behalf.

"We built the entire structure you're standing in to do good," Caitlin said. " _And it blew up._ In the wake of that you can understand why Cisco would think of the absolute worse."

"We can both understand that but what I we cannot understand is why you wouldn't tell us this!" Barry said. "After everything we've been through the past few weeks I thought we were friends! I thought you trusted Alicia and me!"

"We are, Barry," Cisco insisted. "And I do trust you. I just didn't trust what was going on with you two."

"But aside from that how would Snart even be able to get the cold gun in the first place?" Alicia demanded.

"A member of his crew invaded S.T.A.R pretending to be a janitor, and he stole it," said Caitlin. "We looked at the surveillance footage and it happened underneath our noses."

"Well we have to get it back. We have to get Snart into custody," Alicia said. "And if I cannot do that as a vigilante for Central City, maybe I can do that as a cop. I'll run this by Joe and my partner Dick and see if they can give us some leads."

"I thought you were special victim's unit," said Caitlin.

"I'm thinking about moving back into being a regular detective, and quite frankly, so is Dick. So looks like we'll be at crime scenes a lot more often," Alicia said, whipping out her cell phone to call her partner.

* * *

Alicia found Barry later on; he was running on the treadmill at his fastest speed.

"Barry!" Alicia called out to him. "BARRY!"

Barry stopped running on the treadmill to look at Alicia.

"Alicia, what are you still doing here? You should be back at your apartment getting some sleep!" Barry said.

"So should you; you don't look okay you look tired," Alicia pointed out to him.

"I can't, Alicia. I _need_ to get faster," Barry said to her. "Every time I close my eyes I see that man's face I watched him die right in front of me!"

"Barry, I relive the day my father was killed every day. Every time I close my eyes I see the blood surrounding his head," Alicia said. "That stays with me every day, Bar. You're not the only one who has watched someone die right in front of you. And the first time seeing it all; it's the worst. You feel as though you could have done something to prevent when in reality there really wasn't much that you could do. You feel powerless. We may have superpowers, but we are powerless at times, Bar. That's something we are just going to have to live with sometimes."

Barry let out a sigh.

"Barry, I know that when you met Oliver, Felicity and Dig, they might have seemed like one oiled machine, but I can guarantee you that they didn't start off that way. I can guarantee you that it took them quite a while to get to where they are. Us, me, you, Caitlin, Cisco, Wells; we were all throw in together by events of the impossible. It's not always going to be perfect all the time. We're going to make mistakes, we are flawed, but in the end all we have is each other and we have to make it work," Alicia said. "I'm pretty sure that Felicity would tell you that she's seen what this life can do to people, and you shouldn't be doing it alone. Besides, I'm unhappy with Cisco keeping that secret too, but, you need to find a way to forgive him for that and see things from his perspective. He was scared of what could potentially come from us getting powers. He didn't know us; he didn't know who we were or what kind of people we were. I'm finding a way to forgive him for it." Alicia wrapped an arm around Barry's lower back, familiar, comforting. This was the soft side to her that only a few people in her life have seen.

"I know." Barry smiled gently at Alicia. "It's one of the main reasons why I love you."

Alicia smiled at Barry gently, kissing his cheek before leaving Barry with his thoughts. _What did I just do?_ Alicia thought to herself as she walked out of the room.

* * *

Alicia found herself sitting at Jitters, sipping at hot matcha latte and eating a late dinner of a vegetarian sandwich that Iris had served up to her. She allowed herself to sit with Dick, her partner, so that they could take becoming regular detectives into consideration.

"Are you sure that you just want to go back to being a detective instead of SVU?" asked Dick.

"Yes," said Alicia.

"Well, Alicia, I meant to ask you. There are rumors about some red streak and some girl that can fly; apparently they're going around the city protecting people," Dick told her.

"Not you too," Alicia said.

"Alicia, I catch onto these things," said Dick. "I'm smart, not stupid. Besides, hasn't Barry constantly been about proving the impossible?"

"He has but, Dick, I'm pretty sure that these two people don't want to be caught; same thing with some other vigilante that's been going around this city in a mask with a pair of bo staffs. Believe me I've seen the guy; grey hoodie and black mask. I go out at night," Alicia said.

Dick sudden stiffened when Alicia mentioned the vigilante with the metal rods.

"You all right, Dick?" she asked him.

"Yeah, yeah I'm all right," Dick assured her. "I just haven't been sleeping too well at night."

"Okay," Alicia said not sure if she believed Dick. Looking into his blue eyes, she sensed that something was off about her partner. Either way, she wasn't pressing the issue.

Suddenly, her cell phone chimed with a text message from Cisco.

 _ **Cisco:**_ _Snart's at the train station; Barry's en route, he could use some backup._

"I just got a tip from someone that Leonard Snart is at the train station," said Alicia.

"You need backup?" Dick asked her.

"No, no I'll be okay," Alicia assured him. She snuck around to a back alleyway and changed into her super suit quickly as possible. She broke into a run and proceeded to head straight to the train station by flying, her domino mask on her face. Luckily, she caught Snart in action freezing Barry over with his cold gun. "Hey, Snart, hey! Back off from him!" she called out. She rushed in with Nunchaku and proceeded to engage in some hand-to-hand with Snart; however, she felt Snart using the gun on her. He hit her in the side with the ice from his gun. She allowed a cry of pain to escape her lips as the vigilante she'd seen earlier came in to back her up. He was wearing that grey hoodie and the black domino mask again.

"Thanks," Alicia choked out. "But who are you?!"

"That's not for you to know," he said.

"I think I have a right to know who you are under there," Alicia whispered.

"You won't look at me the same, Licia," the man said softly. There was only one person in the world who called her that aside from her sister.

" _Dick?"_ she whispered in shock as he knelt beside her. She lifted her mask up as she lifted Dick's up, seeing her partner's blue eyes staring back at her. Barry's jaw dropped in shock. "Wait-Wait you're-you're - ?"

"Yeah, I am," Dick whispered to her. He lowered both their masks, knowing that Snart wasn't staying down forever. "Are you okay?"

"We heal quickly," Alicia choked out to him, still in shock that her partner was a vigilante like her. "I just heal a little faster."

"You three kids are fast," Snart said, aiming the cold gun at all three of them. "But you're not that fast."

"You really need to shut your damn mouth, Snart." Alicia got up on her two feet, the ice melting away from her skin as the frostbite healed. Instantly, she rammed her body into him and gave the fight her all. However, Snart hit her with the ice again, this time catching her in the leg. Alicia cramped underneath the pain of the ice hitting her. "CISCO! Cisco! Please tell me you're close we're down we can use your help!"

"I'm coming to you!" she heard Cisco saying to her through the comm.

Alicia proceeded to gasp in pain. She looked over at Barry. He wasn't doing any better than she was. There was no way that Dick could fight something like this even with two metal rods.

"Are you sure you're all right?" Dick asked her.

"I'll be okay I'll be on my feet in a minute or two you can't fight this stay down!" Alicia gasped out, shutting her eyes tightly.

"You can't allow yourself to suffer like this you have ice on your skin!" Dick shouted back to her.

"I said I'm fine!"

"You and this streak won't be fine," said Snart, aiming his gun. "Only question is, who should I freeze first? You two forced me to up my game. It's been educational. But getting three of you? That's just gravy!"

"How's about you shut up?" grunted Barry.

Suddenly, Alicia felt relief when she saw Cisco, Felicity and Caitlin coming through, Cisco aiming a much bigger gun at Snart. She allowed herself to take a breath as she closed her eyes.

"This is a prototype gun," said Cisco. "Four times the size, four times the power."

Snart looked towards Alicia. "I was wonder who you were talking to."

"Hey, unless you want a taste of your own medicine, I suggest you back away," Cisco said, his hands shaking.

"Your hands are shaking you've never killed anyone," Snart said around a teasing smirk. Dick and Alicia both wanted to punch that smile right off his face. Alicia was too cold and in too much pain to get up on her feet.

"There's a first for everything," said Cisco. "Captain Cold."

Alicia couldn't help the smile that went onto her lips. She shook her head; Cisco really had to stop naming the villains of the week.

"Okay, I guess I'll let you have this one," said Snart, strolling away.

"Yeah, yeah, walk away! We're gonna get you eventually," Alicia gasped out as Dick went to her side, helping her into a sitting position. "Oh Lord; if I didn't have fast healing that would leave a scar!"

"Don't worry we'll get both you and Barry warmed up," said Felicity, who was beside Barry.

"Thanks," Barry said to Cisco, appreciative.

"Dick," Alicia said, turning to her partner. "Thank you. Thank you so much. I-I can't do this without you." She smiled at him.

"So I'm in the fold?" Dick asked her.

"Looks like it," Alicia said. "I guess Central City has got three vigilantes." She watched as the ice melted away from her leg. At least now she had her police partner on her and Barry's side in this crusade.

* * *

A good couple hours later, Alicia and Dick were up in Barry's crime lab with Joe, looking through the evidence box for Barry's mother's case with Big Belly Burger. Alicia was nursing a glass of Tennessee whiskey that she flew to get from a local beer and wine store. She was currently chowing down on grilled cheese sandwiches and French fries, as she had skipped lunch. She was wrapped up in a huge, over-sized Starling City College hoodie.

"So the Streak is Barry?" asked Dick.

"Yeah; even with his speed he's still late," said Joe. Soon enough, Barry walked in.

"Hey," Alicia said, getting up to greet him.

"I was just dropping Felicity off back at the train station she's going back home to Starling," Barry told them.

"Well we still have Snart to catch," said Dick.

"Well, the CCPD will have two more regular detectives," said Alicia. "We talked to Singh; we're going to be starting as detectives tomorrow."

"So you'll be out in the field again?" Barry asked her.

"Totally." Alicia shared a smile with Dick. She proceeded to pour herself another glass of whiskey. "And until then, we've got a ton of Big Belly Burger to go through. And since your metabolism needs a five stack more than mine does and I'm a vegetarian. . ." Alicia pushed the cheese burger over towards Barry.

"Thank you," Barry told her warmly.

Alicia smiled, kicking her feet up on a table as she dipped some fries into some spicy mayo before going into her second grilled cheese sandwich.

"Something tells me you two are gonna have more help than you thought," said Joe.

"With the team and Dick, and you, Joe, I think we're going to be okay," Alicia said, smiling. She knew that between herself, Dick, Barry, Joe, Caitlin, Cisco and Dr. Wells, they could get through anything, if anything proved something tonight. Pushing her weary feelings for Wells aside, Alicia shared a smile with Dick and Barry, happy that they had yet another ally on their team.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Okay, so, starting next Wednesday, I start school again. I start my sophomore year of college, so college is going to be kicking my ass. I have all my classes jam-packed into two days of the week, Monday and Wednesday. That's one of the benefits of having so many chapters in this story pre-written, so when I am ready to upload them, I can just edit them and upload as I please. I am currently working on chapter 27; I call that tons of progress on this story.**

 **highlander348: I understand why you haven't been reviewing that much lately, completely get it, because now that school is starting for me again I am going to have less time to write, because I cannot afford to fail remedial math again. Since I have so many chapters pre-written, I will still be uploaded frequently. I can agree with you on the fact that in some OC stories for the Flash, Barry is typically the dominant one. I think you will be very happy to see that in this story Barry sees Alicia as his equal, and he treats her as his equal. He understands that Alicia's place on the team is just as important as his, and he genuinely wants to be beside her through their whole crusade. You're going to see plenty of Alicia kicking ass and being an all around badass, and Barry supports her on that one hundred percent. He likes and appreciates the fact that Alicia is independent, and respects her as his equal. No one is going to dominate the other or wear the pants in the relationship; Barry and Alicia both push each other to find their own set of balls and be their own hardworking person. Also, in this story, I will be dropping a major Easter egg which should be coming up pretty soon, spoiler it's going to be involving Alicia's younger sister Massie regarding her middle name and it will be coming up in chapter 20. It wasn't even an intentional Easter egg; I just looked up unique girls names and Massie's middle name popped up, and I thought it to be perfect. That's all I am going to say. -**

 **XOXO, Dani**


	17. Human Bomb

Alicia, Dick, Barry, Caitlin and Cisco found themselves out at a local bar that night with Eddie and Iris. Eddie and Iris had invited them out for the night, which Barry, Alicia and Dick accepted. Alicia nursed a glass of her favorite beverage in her hand as she threw a dart. So far, Iris was winning.

"Okay, you _must_ be cheating!" Barry said, shaking his head at Iris as he looked at the shot glass of vodka.

"Hey, it's cool that you invited Cisco and Caitlin," Iris said.

"They're cool, right?" asked Alicia.

"They saved both your guys' lives. That makes them the coolest people I've met," Iris told them around a grin. She raised her own glass of vodka. "To friends?" she asked.

Alicia and Barry both nodded, taking sips of their respective drinks. Alicia enjoyed the feeling of the whiskey settling in. As Iris walked away to try and beat Eddie at darts, Barry turned to Cisco and Caitlin.

"Wow, he is hot!" Caitlin commented on Eddie. Barry glowered at her. "Genetically, speaking," she added hastily, knowing Eddie and Iris' relationship was a sensitive topic for Barry. She felt bad for being unsympathetic.

"Guys, I just took a sip of vodka, I feeling nothing!" Barry said.

"What do you mean you don't feel anything?" asked Dick.

"I mean I'm not feeling buzzed!" Barry said, freaking out.

"Barry, come on that's impossible . . . unless it's your metabolism burning through it. I have to take a blood sample!" said Caitlin, pulling out a blood collection from her purse as Cisco ordered a round of shots of vodka for Barry.

"Wait, you carry a blood collection in your purse?" asked Alicia.

Caitlin gave her friend a look. "You have _your_ hobbies!" she said.

Soon enough, the shot glasses filled with alcohol came for Barry. He quickly downed the drinks. He was still sober as ever.

"I can't get drunk!" he said, his eyes wide. "I mean I'm only twenty-five and my drinking days are already over!"

"It sure sucks to be you," Dick said with a shake of his head. "But at least you don't have to experience the awful hangover the next day."

"And at least you are the designated driver," said Caitlin, smiling.

Alicia let out a giggle as Dick went off to take his turn to play darts.

"Barry, you're up!" Eddie said. Suddenly, he looked down at his cell phone. "There's a bombing at Eighth and Pass; I gotta go, babe," he added to Iris.

"Eddie, Dick and I are officially detectives and out of the SVU we'll go with you!" Alicia said to him. "Dick, do you have your cruiser?"

"Yeah, I do come on!" Dick said.

"Oh I am so thankful you didn't have too much to drink tonight, Richard," Alicia said to her partner, strapping on her gun.

"Likewise, Alicia," Dick said to her.

"And Eddie you're my ride!" Iris said, rushing after Eddie.

"Make sure you two have the comms on," said Barry to Caitlin and Cisco. "Alicia and Dick aren't going out tonight as vigilantes they're going as cops."

Caitlin and Cisco nodded, turning the comms on from their cell phones. They added Dick on to the comm system. Before Barry knew it, he was at the scene of the crime, Dick and Alicia on comms with him from their police cruiser.

"Uhh, guys, there's a window washer about to fall!" Barry informed them, standing there in his suit.

"Yeah, we can totally see that Bar. And believe me if I had my suit on I would _so_ fly up there and help you out. But I can't; I'm on the job," Alicia said agonizingly.

"Well how far up is it?" asked Cisco.

"Uhh, I don't know. . . fifty meters?" Barry asked. "Give or take. Well what if I go to a bed store and get a bunch of mattresses and stack them. . .?"

"Barry!" Caitlin said. "This isn't a _Roadrunner_ cartoon!"

"Cisco, Caitlin how fast would Barry need to go?" asked Dick, stepping out of the car with Alicia to keep an eye on Barry.

"Guys, how fast?" Barry asked.

"Just run really fast up the side, but you need to maintain your velocity on the way down or. . ." Caitlin's voice trailed off.

"What could happen?" asked Barry.

"Splat," Alicia told him brusquely.

Barry stared at the sky in vexation. "Great," he said. "Thanks."

"You can do it, Barry," Alicia assured him. "And I don't need to know I have faith!"

Barry nodded. "Okay, okay." Barry proceeded to run up the side of the building at the fastest speed that he could go to. Before the window washer could fall to the ground, Barry caught the man and maintained his speed on the way down. Alicia and Dick watched on in amazement as Barry came down in _a flash._ However, Iris was also at the scene of the crime, watching Barry as well.

* * *

The next day at the bombing sight, Barry, Dick and Alicia were looking through everything in the rubble. Alicia pulled on a pair of gloves and knelt beside Barry, who had a flashlight on him.

"So how does it feel being a regular detective again?" Barry asked Alicia.

"Oh it feels so satisfying. I don't know why I ever gave up the rush," Alicia said.

Joe and Dick walked up to Alicia and Barry.

"Bar, Licia do you have anything?" asked Dick.

"Bombers typically have their own unique signatures," Barry said with a shake of his head. "Crimped wires, fragmentation. . . The level of sophistication is telling once I've analyzed it. You show me a bomb; I can find a clue in it."

"Sounds as though there's a 'but' coming," said Joe.

"Yeah, we haven't found any sign of an oxidizing agent," Alicia said. "It's like the place blew itself up."

"Things don't just blow up by themselves," said Dick, looking around the place.

"Well the security guard said our bomber was a woman, red hair," Eddie said, walking up to them. "Also cut the security cameras there's no footage. But, there might be something else."

Barry, Dick, Joe, and Alicia all followed Eddie to a different room.

"Some kind of small charge blasted the door knob off," Eddie said to them.

"Any idea what's missing?" asked Joe.

"My guess is one of these files," Eddie told his partner. "It's gonna take days to figure out each one."

"How about we let Dick, Alicia and Barry do their thing?" Joe suggested, stepping out.

Eddie nodded. Alicia and Dick shut the door behind them.

"Make sure no one comes in," Barry said to them.

Dick and Alicia both nodded at Barry and allowed him to use his speed to go through every drawer in the space until he found the file.

"Got it," Barry told them.

"How does he do that?" asked Dick.

"One of the perks of being metahuman with super speed," said Alicia.

"So maybe we _are_ looking for a metahuman," Dick said.

"Probably," Barry said in agreement. "Let's get back to the precinct so I can at least start analyzing this."

Dick and Alicia both nodded and gave Barry a lift to the CCPD. The three of them went up to Barry's lab for him to start processing the evidence. However, it was a couple hours later when Barry came back down with the files and evidence regarding the bombing that he saw a military general talking to Captain Singh, Joe and Eddie.

"Hey what's going on?" asked Barry, going over to Joe. He knew that if the army was involved, then this could not be good.

"General Eiling is relieving us from the bombing case," said Joe.

"Wait, I know who you are. Didn't you try making super soldiers with mind-reading capabilities a couple years ago?" asked Alicia, quirking an eyebrow.

"That's right, young lady," Eiling told her.

"And it included cruelty towards gorillas," Alicia said. She felt disgusted, but she tried her best to hide it.

"She's vegetarian," Dick explained, speaking up for Alicia. "Believe me she showed me some files from what you'd done. It was enough to almost make me wanna switch to tofu."

"Well, give him everything that's relevant," said Joe.

Barry looked reluctant to hand the evidence over to Eiling, but he handed it over. However, it wasn't before he grabbed a file containing at least a little bit of information for S.T.A.R Labs to look at.

"You and a few civilians from S.T.A.R Labs might want to check that out," said Joe.

"Especially if this woman is a meta," whispered Alicia. "And I don't trust Eiling to shine my shoes. When we explain this to Caitlin and Cisco, they'll know why."

* * *

"A V.A file number is all the info you have on the bomber?" Cisco asked them when they were settled in S.T.A.R Labs.

"CCPD's been ordered off the case," said Barry.

"Well who has the power to do that?" asked Caitlin in curiosity.

"The army," said Alicia. "It's a military general named Eiling. I think you two might be familiar with who he is because I am _all_ too familiar with his past work."

"General Wade Eiling," said Wells, rolling in on his wheelchair. "I know him because about ten years ago General Wade Eiling contacted S.T.A.R Labs to develop enhanced gene therapies for soldiers. I was interested in the medical benefits for civilians."

"Yeah, and it turned out he was experimenting on gorillas to try and give them mind-reading abilities and enhance their intelligence for interrogation purposes," said Alicia. "His experiments were cruel. Being a vegetarian, I did some research of my own."

"Alicia's right, I stopped the project after seeing his techniques up close. After I called off the project our split was less than amicable," Wells finished.

"He took all the evidence Barry collected on the bombing," said Dick. "Everything but the folder."

"Well," Cisco said. "Lucky for us the VA finally joined the new millennial and digitized their records." He typed a couple of things into the computer. "A lot of redacted info, but our girl's name is Bette Sans Souci, an EOD specialist for the army."

"EOD?" asked Dick.

"Bombs," Barry explained. "Well is there an address?"

"Yeah, here we go," Cisco said to his friend. "One person in case of emergency: Cameron Scott, Anglewood."

Barry looked towards his suit. Something told him that he needed to head to that address, but as the Streak, not Barry Allen. For the first five minutes, Cisco and Caitlin could hear Barry over the comm system, but then the comm system failed.

"Barry?" Dick asked. "Barry, can you hear me?"

"There has to be a perfectly reasonable explanation of why he's not answering," Caitlin said calmly. Then she shouted in a panic, "BARRY?!"

All of a sudden, a whoosh came in and Barry was in his boxers, throwing on a S.T.A.R Labs shirt. "Okay," he said. "Don't ask."

Cisco looked worried and pissed off that Barry's suit was missing. "I'm gonna ask; where's my suit?"

"It's. . ." Barry stammered. _"Gone."_

"What do you mean it's gone?" Cisco asked, slowly growing more pissed. "What did you do with my suit?"

"It blew up, dude," Barry said.

"As in went _kaboom?_ " asked Alicia, making sure that she heard Barry correctly.

"Yeah I managed to get out of it before it went. . . _kaboom_ ," said Barry.

" _My suit went. . . kaboom?"_ Cisco asked.

"Fun fact about Bette Sans Souci," said Barry around an ironic smile. "She's not carrying bombs. She touched the emblem on the suit and turned it into a bomb. She's a metahuman."

Dick and Alicia shared a glance with one another. They knew that this had to be a metahuman case.

"With the ability to cause spontaneous combustion upon tactile contact," said Wells.

Cisco just looked angry and offended. _"She blew up my suit!"_

"You have like three more!" Caitlin said.

"Okay, I have two, and I _loved_ that one," Cisco said, annoyed.

"Okay, well, what else do we know about her?" asked Alicia.

"Oh, I don't know that she's pure evil?" asked Cisco, going over to the computers to look up Bette. "We're going to find this woman and. . . lock her up in the pipeline. Nobody blows up my tech into smithereens and gets away with it." Suddenly, his facial expression changed when he saw the woman's picture. "Unless she looks like that."

Dick stopped in his tracks too. He had to admit to one thing, he had a weakness for redheads. He could also admit when he had visited Alicia in her coma, he had crushed a bit on Caitlin too.

"I don't think that she meant to hurt me," Barry said.

"Her being a metahuman explains Eiling's interest in her," said Wells.

"And why he stole the case from us," said Joe as he walked into the room. "He didn't want anybody to know about what she could do. Doctor."

"Detective," Wells said around a mutual nod.

"So, human bomb; must be Tuesday in Central City," said Joe.

"I never thought I'd be signing up for this when I moved out of Gotham," Dick said with a shake of his head.

"Wait, you lived in Gotham? Batman there?" asked Cisco.

"I'm not telling you who he is, and yes, before I came out here I was his sidekick Robin," said Dick.

"Eiling is not going to want to give up a potential asset without a fight," Caitlin said, interrupting Cisco's fanboy moment.

"That's why we need to find her before Eiling does," Alicia said.

"Alicia, Barry, I need to talk to the both of you," Joe told them, pulling them aside into the hallway. "Barry, are you aware that Iris had started a blog about you and Alicia?"

"Joe, we tried telling her to stop," Alicia said. "And we had no idea that she was at the bomb sight last night."

"Well talk to her again. I do not want her involved in this," Joe said. "Because we had a deal: you two keep her in the dark about the metahumans and I don't go all Floyd Meaweather on you."

"You want us to talk to her now?" asked Barry.

"Yes! Right now!" Joe insisted.

Barry and Alicia both nodded as they took off, Alicia in flight and Barry in a run. They found Iris at Jitters, her laptop in front of her.

"Iris, can we talk to you?" Alicia asked her friend.

Iris nodded and invited the two to sit with her.

"Iris, we need you to stop writing about this streak and this person that can fly!" Barry said.

"But I _saw_ him last night, Barry, at the bombing sight! I saw the Streak!" Iris said.

"But you were at a bar you were drinking," Barry told her.

"I wasn't drunk and I know what I saw!" Iris said. "He-He wore all red-it looked like a uniform or something with a lightning bolt on his chest! And he had a mask!"

"Iris, I'm pretty sure that if this streak had a mask, it's because he doesn't want anyone knowing about him or knowing who he is," said Barry.

"Barry, you've spent your whole life trying to prove the impossible and now the impossible is out there! I'm writing this blog because people need to know that someone out there like that exists! What is wrong with you two? This is important to me! I was hoping that the both of you would be more supportive," Iris said, disappointed in her two best friends.

"Iris, you cannot be that serious about it. You haven't even put your name on it yet," Alicia told her friend.

Iris just walked away, over to the counter to get herself some coffee. Barry then picked up the phone; Cisco was calling.

"Hey," Barry said to his friend.

"We've piggybacked onto General Eiling's surveillance and according to what they're saying, the lovely Sans Souci was just spotted in Anglewood," said Cisco.

Caitlin then came in. "The same neighborhood as Dr. Harold Hadley's office," she said. "He's the military surgeon who performed procedures on her. That's why she was looking for the folder."

"You and Alicia gotta get to her before Eiling does," Cisco said urgently.

"Okay, we're on our way," Barry said. He and Alicia rushed out of Jitters and proceeded to get changed into their suits and masks.

"I really gotta start pulling a Superman and wearing this stuff underneath my clothes!" Alicia said. "Because this is ridiculous needing to constantly change!" She got dressed fairly quickly and put her Nunchaku onto her back, ready for a fight. She grabbed her small duffle and handed it to Barry to drop her spare clothes off at S.T.A.R. Before she knew it, both she and Barry were over on Anglewood and inside the building with Bette. Suddenly, Bette was shot right in the shoulder and down on the ground. Eiling was there.

"Are you okay?" Alicia demanded, examining the wound.

"Listen, we can both get you out of here. We can help you understand what is going on with you," Barry said.

"What? How?" Bette asked, panicked.

"Because it happened to us too. You need to trust us," Alicia said. "Come on we need to go." She could hear soldiers starting to come inside. Instantly, Alicia lifted Bette up and into her arms, and they were out of the office with Alicia breaking into a run and then flight _._ Barry broke into a run and ran out of the building just as the soldiers walked into the room, hoping he hadn't been caught.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Ravenmore45: Okay, I totally see your point and what you said there. I guess I should have used Alicia's super strength to her advantage against Captain Cold; I think that that was just my own flawed writing on my part. In chapters that I am revising, I am going to be having Alicia use her super strength a lot more frequently when there's an open opportunity for it; like the chapters where I am going to bring in Girder, Roy G. Bivolo, and Reverse Flash, as well as Captain Cold the second time, in those she will be using her super strength a lot more often. After reading your review I realized I didn't use Alicia to her full advantage. One of the things that annoys me with the Flash tv show is that with the character Iris she is very underused and isn't used in places where she can potentially be fantastic. I never thought I'd make that mistake with my own story. If you want to stick around, I will take your constructive criticism and keep that in the back of my mind when writing chapters, particularly fight sequences. Though I am happy that you like the character Alicia. I appreciate the advice on using the new variables in this story to the full potential and I will take it and run with it. I promise you that in future chapters I will not disappoint in what I deliver to this story.**

 **highlander348: Like I said, Barry and Alicia see each other as equal to one another. And don't worry, I am not stretching their romance to be too long. I feel if I do that some of my readers might kill themselves LOL. I'm happy to see that you are looking forward to seeing them as a couple. In more chapters you will be seeing Alicia and Dick using their abilities more, which I think you will be pleased to see.**

 **BTW, I am going with the Dick Grayson-type storyline that's going to be in Titans next year. The way that they are portraying Dick in that show is a cop in Bludhaven; obviously I put that in here as a nod to that. I will also be putting in some Batman Easter eggs, which is appropriate since Dick is appearing in this fanfic. Also, like I said, another Easter egg will be dropped in regards to Alicia's younger sister's middle name; it should be coming up in the next chapter rather than chapter 20, and you're going to see why I did it.-**

 **XOXO, Dani**


	18. Massie Lian

Alicia and Barry arrived back at the lab within five minutes. When Bette stood and allowed herself to relax, Wells explained the particle accelerator explosion to her, how she got affected by the dark matter that night.

"As the detonation dispersed throughout Central City," Wells was saying, "a number of people were exposed to a wave of unquantified energies. One of those people being you. You were in Central City ten months ago."

Bette smiled a small smile as she took some black gloves from Caitlin.

"I had just returned from Afghanistan," Bette explained as she put the gloves on. "I was there diffusing roadside bombs when shrapnel ripped through me. I was flown stateside and spent months at the base recruitment operating and next thing I knew, I became the thing that nearly killed me."

"And Eiling's new lab rat," Dick finished for her, sympathetic.

Caitlin spoke up as Alicia's phone rang, explaining how the dark matter must have mixed with the bomb inside Bette's body. When she picked up her phone, she heard her mother talking to her.

"Alicia! You have to come to Starling right now! Massie is comatose she was in a car accident!" Josephine's voice cried out.

"Yeah, yeah I'll be right there!" Alicia pocketed her phone.

"What's wrong?" Dick asked.

"It's my sister," Alicia choked out. "She's comatose she was in a car accident!"

"Okay, go, we'll fill you in when you get back," Barry said.

"Tell Singh I'll be taking some personal days!" Alicia called out to Dick as she ran out of the facility.

"Don't worry; Barry, Joe and I will cover for you!" Dick assured her.

Alicia stopped by her apartment to grab a few things that she knew she would need for her stay in Starling: t-shirts, sweatshirts, jeans, sweatpants, her leather jacket, her Nikes, ear buds, phone charger, lap top, lap top charger and the keys to her apartment. She stuffed it all into a backpack and dashed out of her apartment, flying towards Starling. Even though Starling City was six hours away, she knew that the speed while she was flying could get her there within ten minutes. Once she was in Starling she flew to Starling General, to find her mother, brothers, Oliver Queen and Roy already there in the waiting room.

"How did you get here so fast?" asked her mother as she embraced her daughter tightly.

"Does it matter?" Alicia asked as Roy offered her a tight hug. "What the hell happened?"

"She received a ride from a friend who had been drinking tonight," Roy said.

" _WHAT?"_ Alicia shrieked out. "She shouldn't be getting into cars with people who have been drinking!"

"The car hit another; she's lucky that Captain Lance isn't pressing charges against her," said Roy.

"This is horrible." Alicia sat next to Oliver, feeling her eyes burning. "How bad is she?"

"Bad," admitted her brother, Dominic. "She's got a few cracked ribs, a severe concussion; they believe that the swelling in her brain is so bad it might require surgery. Her heart rate and oxygen levels are low, her brain functioning is low; and her face is the worst I've seen."

Alicia let out a sigh. "Is she in surgery?"

"It's to repair a punctured lung," said Paul.

Alicia let out a sigh. "I need to get some air," she said. She went outside and proceeded to just sit there, allowing the tears to fall down her face in silence. She sat like that for a total of five minutes until Roy came outside.

"Are you all right?" he asked her softly.

"When Massie was seven, she-she had this stuffed peacock that she got from the Starling City Zoo," whispered Alicia, the tears falling down. "Whenever something horrible would happen to her, I'd find her cuddling that stupid stuffed animal. When our dad was shot in the head in front of us, it was bring your children to work day and we were in the precinct with him. When he died, all I could do was sob, and scream at the sky. I had so much rage building up inside of me that I didn't know what to do with it. Now, all I can think about is hunting around for that dumb stuffed bird and putting it into Massie's arms." She sniffled, wiping away her tears as she looked at Roy. "I'm sorry."

"No, it's okay. I understand you are angry and worried for your sister, but right now, you need to be strong like I know you can be, Alicia," Roy whispered. "You are probably the toughest, most badass woman I've ever met next to Thea, Laurel, Felicity and Sara. Your sister is just as tough; she's going to pull through."

Alicia nodded. "Thank you," she whispered. "How did you become so wise, Abercrombie?"

"I've spent so much time with Oliver," Roy said. "He's a good teacher."

Alicia got up and Roy gave her a hug.

"I'm so sorry about Massie," Roy said.

"Me too," Alicia whispered into his shoulder. The two pulled apart and went back inside the hospital. Alicia went over and embraced Thea; she knew Massie and Thea were friends, and this was hard for Oliver's little sister to take right now.

"I'm gonna go pick us up some Big Belly Burger right now," Paul said.

"One five-stack veggie burger please," Alicia whispered. "And extra-large fries."

"I never understood why you went on the rabbit diet, sis," Paul said, walking out.

"It's my body; it's my choice to eat what I want," Alicia insisted.

* * *

It was a few hours later when everyone was asleep that the doctor came by to tell them that Massie got out of surgery. Alicia however wanted to see her sister before anyone else did. After throwing away the wrapper to her five-stack veggie burger and her box of fries, she followed the doctor to Massie's room. She entered the room. Even with a badly bruised face and a stitched lip, Massie still managed to look so beautiful. Alicia took her sister's bruised hand into her own and brushed her fingers through her sister's hair.

"Hi, honey," she whispered. "I really need you to wake up, baby girl. Like right now. Because, you've gotta stop doing stuff like this to me. You worry me so much, Mass." Alicia closed her eyes before continuing her monologue. "Massie Lian Galloway, I don't understand why you got into a car with someone that had been drinking. I thought that you were finally doing okay. I just-I just wish I was there for you more, Massie." Alicia sniffled. "I love you. You're the only little sister I've got and I cannot lose you like I almost lost Sara! Okay? Please, Massie, please wake up, sweetie." She leaned forward and kissed the comatose seventeen-year-old on the forehead gently, stroking her hair.

* * *

Meanwhile, out in the hallway, Roy and Oliver were listening to Alicia talk.

"I haven't seen her that broken in so long," Roy said. "I-I don't think we should tell her about Sara. Not when her sister is comatose like this."

"I don't like the idea of not telling her, but if you want Sara's death quiet from her, then, okay," whispered Oliver. "But I am telling you, Roy, I don't think that keeping her childhood friend's death a secret is a good idea."

"I don't want to tell her when she's fragile like this," Roy insisted. "We have to at least wait until Massie wakes up. Plus, I don't think we should be telling her about Massie's extracurricular activities with us as the Peacock in Starling City."

"No, no absolutely not. She'll go further down a rabbit hole and become even more protective of Massie," said Oliver. "Trust me; I've seen it in myself with Thea, Roy. If she finds out about Massie and what really happened to her sister, she's going to have a cow."

Roy nodded in understanding. "We'll tell her, but not while she is grieving her sister right now."

* * *

After spending a few days out in Starling with her mom and brothers, Alicia decided to return home to Central, promising to visit Massie again in the hospital soon. She flew home first, dropping off her stuff at the apartment. She texted Cisco, asking where he was and telling him she was back in town. Cisco replied, saying that he, Barry, Dick and Caitlin were at the bar they had been at earlier that weekend. Alicia flew over to the bar and went inside to find Barry, Dick, Cait and Cisco there already.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey, how're you holding up?" asked Caitlin, hugging her.

"Massie is still comatose, but stable," whispered Alicia. "Luckily, Captain Lance isn't pressing charges against her." She spoke to the bartender. "A glass of whiskey please?"

"Well, we're sorry she's still in the hospital," Dick said.

"Yeah, me too," Alicia said to them. "How did it go with Bette?"

"She died," whispered Barry. "Eiling shot her in front of me."

"Barry I'm sorry," Alicia said as she took a sip of whiskey.

"Yeah," Cisco said. "But at least Barry discovered he can run on water?"

Alicia smiled. "Very cool," she said smiling gently. "Barry, did you get Iris to back off on her blog?"

"No, she's going to continue to do it; she put her name on it," Barry said. "We're-We're taking a break from talking for a while."

"Well, Barry, you out of all of us deserve a drink tonight," said Caitlin. She pulled a flask out. "I worked on this for you."

Barry took the flask from Caitlin and opened it. It smelled like strong vodka.

"Wanna put it to the test?" Caitlin offered.

Barry nodded and took a swig of it. The next thing they all knew Barry was coughing hard. "Whoo, okay! That's good stuff!"

"Are you buzzed?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah, I can feel it," Barry said. "And. . . it's gone."

"Yeah, it's still a work in progress," Caitlin said.

"I think we all have to learn to slow down at least a little bit," Alicia said to them.

"Agreed. I can drink to that," Dick said. He took a sip of beer as Alicia downed down her whiskey.

"At least life is whole," Caitlin said, taking a sip of white wine. They at least could all agree on that. While life had its ups and downs, they at least had each other, friends, and that was all that mattered right now.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Okay, there it is: Massie's middle name, Lian. If any of you read the Justice League: Cry for Justice and the Rise of Arsenal comics, then you would know what the name Lian means. In the comics, the name Lian is the name of Roy Harper's seven-year-old daughter who he had with Cheshire; unfortunately, due to an incident with Prometheus severing Roy's arm, Prometheus sets off an earthquake device that kills millions in Star City, and Roy's daughter, Lian, was one of the casualties. Don't worry; I'm not going to do anything that cruel to Roy in this series. However, in this series, Massie and Roy have a very close bond, almost like father-daughter or brother-sister. In this series Roy acts as a father-type figure to Massie, often giving her advice or comfort.**

 **Additionally, when it comes to season 3 of the Flash, I actually really enjoyed the musical episode, because me being a musical-lover and an honorary Gleek - or a Glee fan - I was in heaven watching Grant Gustin and Melissa Benoist sing. It was fun and it was well-done for a gimmick episode. However, if I do write for the third season of the show, I most likely will not be writing a chapter for the musical episode with Supergirl, mostly because it probably won't fit well for what I have in mind.**


	19. Girder

Alicia and Dick found themselves out that night with Joe and Eddie; they were currently trying to track down a man that had stolen a yellow Humvee and two ATMs. Dick pulled up in his police cruiser with Alicia in the passenger seat, both their guns strapped to their hips.

"Alicia, are you sure that you want to do this?" Dick asked his partner.

"With Massie in her coma, I need a little bit of normal. This is what passes," Alicia said as they got out of the car.

"What kind of person steals a yellow Humvee?" asked Joe.

"What kind of man _buys_ a yellow Humvee?" Eddie asked.

Suddenly, the man was driving forward at the highest of speed; however, a teenage boy was crossing the street.

"HEY SON!" shouted Dick. "OUT OF THE WAY! OUT OF THE WAY!" That was the moment a red blur pushed the kid out of the way. It was Barry. However, the guy in the car got away. Alicia noticed, however, that when Eddie shot the guy, it was almost as though the man's skin was made of metal. The bullets sparked off of him. Alicia looked over at Dick, silently telling him that she was going to go and check it out and see if Barry got the thief. Dick nodded to her, silently telling her to call him if she needed backup.

Alicia ran around the corner to find Barry in his red suit, down on the ground. She noticed his hand was broken and that he was in a ton of pain.

"HEY!" Alicia shouted. "Alicia Galloway, CCPD hands in the air!"

"I don't think so," the man said. He went over to Alicia and punched her hard in the gut. Alicia screamed as she felt her ribs break. "Looks like you two were born to take a beating." He then got away in the car before Alicia could recover.

Alicia hissed in pain as she went over towards Barry, kneeling beside him. "Are you all right?" she demanded to him.

Barry shook his head; he looked as though he was about to throw up. Alicia noticed her broken ribs were sticking through her skin. She pushed the broken ribs back into place and pulled out her walkie-talkie to call Dick.

"DICK!" Alicia screamed. "Barry's down and injured we could use your help! I don't want to move him too much, even if I do have super strength." She watched as Barry started to vomit up stomach acid, choking as he threw up due to the pain making him nauseated. She put a hand to his back. It was clear to her that he had a concussion.

"Okay, don't worry I'm coming to ya!" Dick said to his partner. It was a minute later that Dick had the back door to his cruiser open. "Get in!" he called to the two.

Barry continued to dry heave as Dick left the cruiser to help Barry to the car. Barry choked and coughed as his nausea got worse. His hand and ribs hurt, and he felt cold and sick and dizzy. Barry let out a yell of pain as Alicia picked him up into her arms, carrying him to the car. She got him into the back and demanded for Dick to take them to S.T.A.R., knowing that Caitlin needed to tend to Barry. Dick complied and he drove them as fast as he could to the lab. They entered the cortex to find Caitlin, Wells and Cisco walking in.

"What happened?" Caitlin demanded. "Barry? Are you okay?!"

"He needs medical attention," Dick informed them. "He's badly hurt it looks like his hand is broken and he's got a pretty bad concussion." He and Alicia both helped Barry lie down onto the cot and opened up the chest portion of the suit.

"Metahuman it looks like," Alicia said. "He broke a few of my ribs but I healed up fine."

Barry screamed out in pain as Caitlin gently attempted to remove the glove from his injured hand.

"Hang in there man, stay with us," Cisco whispered.

Caitlin nodded and proceeded to do some imaging. It was five minutes later that she was tightening something over Barry's right hand, which was broken. She'd gotten him out of his suit and into a t-shirt. "Thirteen fractures; that's a new record and that's just in your hand," she scolded. "You also have a concussion, three cracked ribs, and a bruised spleen. Even with your powers, you'll need a few hours to heal."

Barry just nodded at her quietly.

"What exactly did you hit?" asked Wells.

"A man," Barry stammered out. "A big, bad man, but his skin changed; it turned to metal."

"Interesting," Wells said. "A man of steel."

"He was a thief that we were trying to track with the CCPD," Alicia said, rubbing her face. "He stole a yellow Humvee and two ATMs. I went after him and Barry, but the son of a gun broke a few of my ribs. I couldn't just leave Barry there by himself with his injuries. Plus I figured me flying him here would raise a few eye brows; I wasn't there as the Angel, I was there as Alicia."

"So you went after a metahuman, alone," Cisco said. He looked hurt. "Dude, why didn't you call us?"

"I didn't know what he was," said Barry, sitting up. "Besides. . . I was off duty."

"Well you're lucky he didn't knock out your teeth; those puppies don't grow back," Cisco said.

"The strange thing is. . . I felt like I knew him," Barry said.

"What do you mean?" Dick asked.

"He said something that was. . . familiar," Barry admitted. "But he's gonna hurt someone if we don't stop him so how do I fight a guy that's made of steel?"

"We will figure that out later; tonight you should heal. I'll cover for you tomorrow morning with Captain Singh," Alicia said. "I should get home." She went over towards Barry and stroked his hair lightly. "Don't get into anything while I'm gone," she added to him around a soft smile.

Barry nodded at Alicia as she ran her fingers through his hair, soothing him to sleep. He felt at peace whenever Alicia did that. There was just something about her and Iris that brought him a real sense of peace; it made him feel safe, loved and protected. He felt Alicia pressing a kiss against his bruised cheek before she walked away. He didn't know what he and Alicia had going on between the two of them, but all he knew was that he and Alicia cared about one another.

"I'll give you a ride," Dick said to his partner, beckoning her out of the med bay.

"No, I think I'll fly. You drop your cruiser back off to the precinct and get your motorcycle," Alicia suggested.

* * *

The next morning, Dick, Eddie and Alicia were in the morning meeting with other detectives, discussing the robbery from the night before. Alicia sipped at her iced matcha tea with soy milk, feeling exhausted after the night before. Dick rubbed his face, sipping a cup of coffee. That was when Barry walked in.

"So pleased you could join us, Mr. Allen," said Singh. He handed Barry a file. "Rough night?"

"Just a little bit beat, sir," Barry told his boss.

"Anyway, the Humvee picked up two ATMs. Security footage picked it up and we got a hit in the database," Singh was saying. "Tony Woodward. He has a history of petty theft dating way back to juvie. Looks like his back."

At the sound of the name Tony Woodward, Alicia noticed a look on Barry's face, like he was distant. She wondered if that name meant something to him. When Singh wrapped up the meeting, Dick and Alicia were snapping their fingers in front of Barry's face.

"Allen!" Dick said.

"Barry are you okay?" Alicia asked.

Barry nodded, though he didn't seem okay. Alicia let out a sigh. She wondered if Barry and Woodward had a history. "Yeah I'm fine," he said.

"You don't look fine you seem out of it," said Dick.

"We'll discuss this later at S.T.A.R," Barry insisted. "Not here."

Alicia nodded. She had a feeling that if the whole team needed to hear this than it was something serious. Alicia and Dick went over to where their desks were, which were next to Joe and Eddie's desks. She bit into her jelly donut, secretly hating that she was living by a stereotype of cops eating donuts. Dick had picked some up from Jitters on his way to work.

"Aren't these fabulous?" he asked Alicia.

Alicia nodded. Sure, the donuts were amazing, but she was currently worried about Barry. The night before he was out of it and he had been in so much pain. The idea of him suffering like that made her heart ache.

"Alicia," Dick said. "Barry's gonna be okay. He's tough."

Alicia nodded in agreement with her partner. "Should we start going over his mom's case?"

"Yes," Dick said to her. They started watching the tapes together. However, Alicia's heart broke when they got to Henry's interview tape, especially when Henry was shouting out that he had been trying to stabilize the knife and save Nora. It was enough to make Alicia want to cry.

* * *

Later that afternoon, Alicia found herself at S.T.A.R with Barry, Cisco and Caitlin. She was shocked to learn that Tony Woodward had been a childhood bully of Barry's that used to beat him up at school. Alicia could only imagine the thought going through Barry's head; the fact that he had super speed and his old childhood bully had just beaten the living crap out of him the night before. He was probably feeling defeat right now, but, also a responsibility to take Tony down, to take his power back.

"Your childhood nemesis is now an unstoppable metahuman?" Cisco said. "That is seriously messed up!"

"I had a childhood nemesis," Caitlin said, reflecting back on it. "Lexi LaRoche; she used to put gum in my hair." Caitlin looked as though she had a sour taste in her mouth.

"Jake Puckett," Cisco said. "He would give me a swirly if I didn't let him copy my homework."

Alicia felt disgusted as she said, "Logan Palmer; he spread a rumor that I'd slept with him and his friend and as a result everyone called me a slut when I was fifteen."

"Okay, now that we've established that we're all uber nerds!" Barry said with his arms crossed, trying to hold back a laugh. He needed to because he hadn't realized that they all had pathetic school lives. "What are we gonna do about Tony?"

"We're gonna train you, man. Karate Kid style!" Cisco said enthusiastically. He went over to the training area he'd made for Barry, where a figure made out of metal stood. "Behold! I call him Girder."

"For the record," said Caitlin. "Not my idea."

"Fighting is physics," said Cisco. "It's not about strength; it's not about size; it's about energy and power. Hit this thing with just enough velocity and you can totally take this bad boy down. Now, obviously, your girder is a moving target." Cisco turned a switch on the remote and the metal figure started to move.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me," Barry said.

"I have ice and bandages standing by," Caitlin said. She didn't like this idea at all. In her opinion, this was just plain stupid.

Barry went over to the metal dummy and proceeded to do some speed punches on it. After several rounds on it, the girder dummy caught him in the stomach and soldier, and he fell down, gripping his arm and groaning in pain.

"ARGH!" he yelled out. "I'm pretty sure I just dislocated my shoulder!"

Alicia shook her head and helped Barry up and onto his feet, guiding him over to a cot so that Caitlin could fix him up.

"Okay, I'm not gonna lie. This will be quick but extremely painful," Caitlin informed him. Suddenly, Barry's cell phone rang with a call from Eddie.

"Oh speaking of pain," he groaned. "Eddie, hey."

"Allen, Grayson and I found the stolen Humvee in an alleyway. We need you down here to do your thing. And bring Galloway with you while you're at it," Eddie told him.

"Great," Barry said, the pain evident in his voice. "I'll see you in a sec!" He lay back on the bed for Caitlin to fix his shoulder. "Okay, let's do this!"

"Soo. . . Barry," said Caitlin. "When you said you were _off duty,_ your weren't visiting Iris again. You know. . . in disguise? Cause that would be reckless and a little creepy." Caitlin felt the need to say that, because Barry found himself having a lot more confidence flirting with Iris in disguise as the Streak. Maybe it was because Barry being behind a mask and that gave him more confidence to talk to Iris in ways he felt that he could not. But still, the thought of Barry doing that drove Caitlin crazy, because that was just further encouraging Iris to write about the Streak and put herself at risk.

Barry shook his head in denial. He was awful at lying to Caitlin. "No," he said.

"Good." Caitlin simply snapped his shoulder back into place, and Barry let out the loudest yell of pain Alicia had probably heard from him. She winced on his behalf.

"Come on, Allen, let's get going," Alicia told him. She was still dressed in her work clothes of a white dress shirt, black pants and her nicer pair of dress shoes. She'd given up on heels since she started flying everywhere rather than driving. With that, she was out of the facility and flying to the location that Eddie and Dick needed her at. Barry was right behind her, speeding to the location with her. Once they got there, they saw Eddie and Dick already there.

"You two really need a car," Eddie told Barry and Alicia.

"We usually manage on foot okay," Barry told his adoptive father's partner. "What do we've got?"

"Well, we found the stolen Humvee, but not a sight of the ATMs, though there are some stolen beer kegs here," Dick said. Alicia went over to the car to inspect it.

"Hey, listen about you and Iris," Eddie said to Barry.

"Hey, look, Eddie, we had a fight," Barry explained. "And I don't feel comfortable discussing it with you right now, so just forget it."

"I get that; it's just, you seem like a good guy, and in my experience, good friends are hard to find. And Alicia, I'm sorry to hear about your sister," Eddie said.

"Yeah, she's still comatose but last I heard yesterday she's stable; she's a fighter. But let me tell you, when she wakes up, I'm gonna be having such a serious conversation with her about getting to cars with people who have been drinking. Yeah, I know that she and her friends party, and she doesn't drink anymore, but still, while I cannot keep her from doing the things she wants, it does not mean I won't try to," Alicia said. She took finger prints and handed them to Barry so that he could run tests later.

"Well wish your mom and your brothers my best," Dick told his partner.

"Thank you," Alicia said. "Barry, do your thing. I'm just gonna go look around here for more."

Barry nodded. "Okay, good luck, girl," he told her as he started to inspect the stolen vehicle. Barry took about fifteen minutes to examine the inside of the yellow truck. He noticed bits and pieces of steel on the car seats.

"Allen, anything?" asked Dick.

"I say he got hammered, stole a big-ass truck and went joy-riding. I bet the kegs in the back of this struck were stolen too. Rusty Iron Ale, it's a microbrewery located in Keystone," Barry said.

"Yeah, I know the place. We should check it out," Eddie said.

"We'll go with you," said Alicia.

* * *

An hour later, Alicia, Dick, Barry and Eddie found themselves in Keystone at Rusty Iron Ale Company. Alicia had been there probably once, though in her opinion the beer was for crap. She made sure to have her police badge on her. They found a few guys unloading some kegs from the back of a giant truck.

"Hey, gentlemen," Dick said. "My name is Detective Richard Grayson, this is my partner, Alicia Galloway, and this is Eddie Thawne and forensics Barry Allen. We're from the CCPD we're just here to ask you some questions. Any chance some of your merchandise was stolen last night?"

"No," one of the workers said.

"Have you seen this guy?" asked Eddie, showing them Tony's mug shot.

One of the workers looked discomforted.

"You know Tony, don't you?" Barry asked the man. Suddenly the guy took off running.

"Allen come on!" Eddie shouted as Barry, Alicia, Dick and himself ran after the guy.

Alicia and Dick ran faster than Eddie, intent on catching up. However, Barry used his speed to get in front of the man. Sure enough, the guy punched Barry right in the face, but it slowed him down enough for Alicia to tackle him.

"Allen are you okay?" Eddie asked.

"Oh, never better!" Barry groaned.

"Hey!" snapped Alicia. "Start talking!"

"I didn't do nothing you crazy bitch!" the man shouted.

"I never liked that word," Alicia growled. "And you are right now our only witness. So start talking or you will be facing an obstruction charge, especially since the DA, Cecile Horton? Yeah, she happens to be my godmother! And my mother, Josephine Galloway? Yeah, big shot attorney with her own law firm out in Starling City! Between my mom, my godmother and me, you really don't want to cross us. So start talking!"

"If you didn't do anything then why did you run?" Dick demanded.

"Look it was an accident!" the man pled.

"Keep talking," said Eddie.

"Tony had fallen, okay?!" the man said in a panic. "About ten months ago, Keystone Iron Works lost it's hand giving out pink slips. Tony gets his and he just loses it! He started beating the crap outta the guy! We pulled him off, but then the lights went out, some kind of power surge, and Tony went over the railing, right into a vat of molten scrap, just _gone!_ "

"Well, luckily for you you're still alive," Eddie said.

"We're taking you to the CCPD to ask you a few more questions," Alicia said. She turned to Barry. Even though Barry had taken a beating, at least he slowed the guy down.

* * *

Later on that evening, Alicia, Barry and Dick were hanging out in S.T.A.R Labs. Alicia was chowing down a double veggie burger from Big Belly Burger. She didn't know how long she could keep up eating fast food, but all she knew was that it was easy that way due to Barry constantly needing to eat. Barry had given Cisco and Caitlin the evidence from the stolen Humvee, knowing that the S.T.A.R Labs computers could process the evidence faster than the technology in his crime lab.

"Hey, Barry," Cisco said. "Check it out. The gravel you pulled from Tony's ride contains percent hematite, consistent with the mines at Keystone Ironworks."

"It closed down ten months ago; the perfect hangout," Barry said.

"Barry," Caitlin said, coming forward with her tablet. "Do you mind telling me about this?" She showed him a message posted or Barry on Iris' blog. "'I have info about someone you're looking for. He was here. You know where to find me'. Now, who could she be talking to?" It was clear to Barry that Tony had paid Iris a visit at her work. Barry decided that he needed to visit her again as the Streak, knowing it was the only way to get the info that he needed. He showed up to Jitters in a split second; he could see Iris wrapping up whatever she was doing.

"I guess you got my message," Iris said to Barry, smiling that beautiful smile that made his heart melt every time.

"Are you okay?" Barry asked her, staying in the dark and vibrating his voice.

"Cop's daughter. I can handle myself," said Iris.

"Not with this guy," Barry said.

"I knew him from when we were kids. He didn't want to hurt me he wanted to impress me," Iris told him. Barry knew. He understood that throughout high school Tony drooled all over Iris and constantly tried flirting with her, asking why she was hanging around a 'loser like Allen.' It was enough to make Barry feel sick to his stomach with rage, jealousy and hurt. However, Iris always turned Tony down, as she was loyal to Barry and would never associate herself with someone like that. In fact, Iris had often been the one that had stood up for him against Tony, especially during one time Tony had publicly humiliated Barry at school. In high school, Tony had one time made copies of Barry's father's mug shot and passed them around to people at school, spreading rumors that Barry was 'mentally ill' and a 'soon-to-be murderer.' That had hurt more than anything. Luckily, Iris and their mutual friends at the time, Hal and Carol, had spoken up about it to several teachers and got Tony suspended, but it still hurt and stung to this day. Another thing that stung was the times Tony would yell out to Barry in the hallways in high school, 'How's your boyfriend doing?!' It was pure harassment. Barry also remembered a time that Tony had overstepped boundaries by touching Iris' knee and smelling her hair; that had been sexual harassment towards Iris, and it still caused Barry's stomach to boil with rage at that memory.

"But he is fixated on you and not in a good way," Iris continued to say, interrupting Barry's thoughts of the past harassment he had endured in high school, middle school and elementary school.

"Do you know where he went?" asked Barry.

"Said he had a place out in West Keystone; bragged about how big it was," Iris told him. "I have no idea where."

"I do." Barry was about to flash out of there, but Iris had something else to add in.

"Wait," she added in. "There's something else. His hand, it transformed into an iron fist. He's like you, isn't he?"

"Yes," Barry told her. "And writing about me, the girl that can fly and the vigilante in this city it what brought him to you."

"I know but maybe I can talk to him," Iris said.

"No!" Barry said, worried for Iris' safety. "He's too dangerous!" With that, he took off in a run towards Central City's sister city, Keystone. He knew exactly where Tony was hiding.

"Dude, don't run angry! We don't know how to defeat him yet," Cisco said, but Barry ignored Cisco's advice. He just wanted to win in a fight against his bully, for once. His whole life he took being beaten down by Tony, he took being called 'crazy' and a 'little freak,' he took Tony talking bad about his mother and father; he took all of that humiliation and degradation from being beaten down in front of students in high school. Now at age twenty-five, he decided that he wasn't going to take it. Not anymore, not ever. He was never going to let Tony walk all over him ever again. Sure enough, he found Tony's hideout. The old abandoned steel factory was dark, the perfect space for somebody like Tony.

"This is definitely the place," he said to his team through the comms. Suddenly, he came to a halt when Tony came up behind him. He hit him in the head and threw him across the space.

"You trespassing freak!" Tony growled. He threw Barry up against a shelving system. Tony prepared to shove a shelving unit over Barry, where he was lying on the ground vulnerable. "There's nowhere left to run!" The shelving unit instantly came down on top of Barry, and Barry could feel several bones in his body shattering as he was left there for somebody to find.

* * *

It was a few hours later that Barry heard the worried voices of Caitlin, Dick, Cisco and Alicia.

"Barry?!" Alicia screamed out.

"Barry!" Cisco called out.

"Guys over here," Dick called out, running to where the CSI was.

"Barry?!" Caitlin's voice was shrill with worry. "Please, say something so that we know you're okay!"

Barry just allowed a moan of pain to escape his lips. "Ow!"

"Hang in there, Allen we're gonna get you out." Alicia lifted the shelving unit off of Barry with one hand, relieving pressure from his broken ribs. Barry could feel Cisco lifting him by the shoulders and pulling him out. He felt Alicia kneeling down and lifting him up, carrying him against her body.

"You're okay, Bar you're gonna be okay," Alicia told him softly as she carried him over to a S.T.A.R Labs van. Alicia laid him in the back with Caitlin. Caitlin did her imaging with her tablet, concluding that Barry had fractured ribs and some cracks in his skull; other than that he was okay. Caitlin cleaned the blood off of Barry's face as they drove back to the lab where Caitlin could further heal him.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, they were back in S.T.A.R with Barry in the med bay, Caitlin giving him the medical attention that he needed. But that didn't stop Dr. Wells from giving Barry a lecture.

"What were you thinking? What were you thinking?" Wells scolded, his voice raised. "I told you we would find a way to deal with him!"

"I'll heal," Barry said.

"You can't heal if you're dead," Wells said bluntly. "And then you put Alicia, Dick, Caitlin and Cisco in danger! He could have killed you!"

Alicia sensed the concern in Wells' voice, but, she felt that there was something off there. Alicia and Dick could handle themselves just fine; why was he so worried over them not being able to defend themselves? Alicia shared a look with her partner, who seemed to be silently agreeing her. Wells was becoming fishier the more time that they spent with him. Alicia just couldn't figure out what it was and couldn't quite put her finger on it. She just didn't understand what made her and Barry so different from all of the other metahumans. She didn't know why Wells cared so much about every detail of their lives, why he looked so deeply into them all. She didn't know entirely if she could trust Wells, but all that mattered was that he was the one training her and Barry how to use their powers no matter what his motives were behind his actions.

"I _know_ , all right?" Barry fumed out, getting up and out of the med bay. "I KNOW! In the last thirty-six hours I've had my ass handed to me _twice_ by the guy that tortured me as a kid! I couldn't stop him then and I can't stop him now! Even with my powers I'm still _powerless_ against him!"

"Not necessarily," Wells said. "Any material, if struck at a high enough velocity, can be compromised."

"We ran an analysis on the metal on Tony's footprint," Cisco explained. "Based on it's density and atomic structure, if you impact it at just the right angle at just the right speed, you can do some serious damage."

"Well how fast would Barry need to go?" asked Dick in curiosity.

"Factoring in the metal's tensile strength estimated thermal thickness, atmospheric pressure," said Cisco, "and air time, you'd have to hit him at approximately mark one point one."

"Wait, you want Barry to hit something at eight hundred miles an hour?!" Caitlin demanded.

"Eight-hundred-thirty-seven, actually," Cisco said.

"That's faster than the speed of sound!" Alicia cried, looking alarmed.

"I know!" Cisco said enthusiastically. "He would create a sonic boom which in turn would be awesome!"

"I've never ran that fast before," said Barry.

" _Yet,"_ Wells emphasized. "You haven't run that fast _yet._ "

"I cannot believe that we are entertaining this idea!" Caitlin said.

"Well, do it right; you take him down," Wells told Barry.

"You do it wrong, and you can shatter every bone in your body," said Alicia.

* * *

The next night at work, Barry, Alicia and Dick were entering the precinct. However, that didn't stop them from running into Joe.

"An anonymous tip led us to Tony Woodward's hideout, but the place was trashed what happened?" Joe asked the trio. It was always Dick, Barry and Alicia now.

"We were at S.T.A.R Barry tried going after Tony alone," Dick said.

"Joe, I tried," Barry insisted. "I tried to stop him. He showed up at Jitters to visit Iris I had to go after him he could have put her in danger. He could have hurt her."

"Iris where is she?" Joe asked.

"We have some protective detail on her at the house," Dick said, quick to reassure Joe. "Eddie insisted."

"I thought I could handle him this time, Joe, I really thought that I could!" Barry said.

"Bar, I understand what this punk put you through, but you cannot just go after him because you're pissed off," Joe insisted. "You cannot allow emotion to cloud your judgment."

Eddie then walked over to the four of them. "Well we found Tony's hideout but he wasn't there," he said. "I really wanted to take this guy down."

"No one more so than me," Barry said in a low tone.

"Come on, Allen," Eddie said, gesturing to Barry.

"Come on, where?" asked Barry.

"To train. I need to hit something," Eddie said, already taking off his button-up shirt.

"What?!" Barry asked with wide-eyes, terrified.

"I don't think he meant hit you, go!" Alicia told her friend. She went off to her desk with Dick, deciding that later on tonight, she, Dick, Cisco, Caitlin and Barry were going to order in and hopefully allow themselves to relax, as this whole case was stressful. However, it was an hour later when an officer approached their desk.

"Galloway, you and Allen are friends with Joe West's daughter, correct?" Officer Vuvovich asked them.

"Yeah, yeah we know her, why?" asked Alicia.

"The unit watching Iris, they were attacked and she's missing," Vuvovich said to them.

"We'll talk to Barry and Eddie they're upstairs training," Alicia said, getting up from her desk. She and Dick dashed up the stairs to where the gym equipment, knew that they'd find Barry and Eddie up there. Alicia yanked the door to the gym open.

"Eddie, Barry," Dick said. "The unit watching Iris was attacked. We believe that Tony took Iris! We've gotta go."

Eddie and Barry instantly dropped what they were doing and were moving in a panic. Barry pulled his phone out of his back pocket to call Cisco and Caitlin, informing them that Tony had kidnapped Iris. Once he was done on the phone, Alicia quickly put her hand on Barry's shoulder.

"Bar, don't worry we'll find her," said Alicia. "I'll be at S.T.A.R Labs should we suit up?"

"Yeah, I think that tonight we do," said Barry.

"Dick you wanna come with us?" Alicia said, turning to her partner. "We can use all the help that we can get."

"Are you sure?" Dick asked her.

"I already told you that I cannot do this without you," Alicia insisted. She turned to Barry. "Let's go. We should suit up."

Barry nodded. "I'll beat you guys there." In a _flash_ Barry was out of the precinct. Alicia ran towards the open window and leaped, flying out of the room. Dick went to his motorcycle and drove to S.T.A.R. When he walked in he already saw Cisco and Caitlin hacking the security cameras in the city. He saw Alicia pulled her suit on piece by piece over her clothing, zipping up the jacket.

"If you ever thought I would get used to seeing you dressed up like that," Dick said, shaking his head at his partner.

"I agree," Barry said, already dressed in his red suit.

"Oh, and Dick, I forgot to mention," Cisco said, going over to a third mannequin in the room. "I made you your own personal suit. Soon enough a mask and a grey hoodie isn't going to be enough to conceal what you do at night for your extracurricular activities as a vigilante."

Dick nodded in agreement. He'd left his mask at S.T.A.R, trusting Cisco and Caitlin to keep it there. He was not expecting Cisco to make him a suit. After years of working with Bruce Wayne in Gotham as his legal ward and sidekick, Robin, he never thought he'd get back to being a vigilante. The entire suit was made of similar material to Alicia's suit. It was all black with royal blue padding on it. It also had tech to attach to his back and act as a glider, similar to what he'd done in his activities as Robin when he was out with Bruce.

"I customized it to completely fit all of your needs. Caitlin and I already installed the tech that will keep track of your vitals. It's keyed to your own bio-metrics. How'd I do?" Cisco asked.

"It's perfect," Dick told Cisco.

"Oh, and Alicia," Cisco said. "I added an upgrade to your Nunchaku. Since Tony is made of metal, a natural conductor to electricity, these things have a button on the side, press down on it, you can give him one nice electric shock that should keep him down."

Alicia smiled behind her mask as she threw her hair back into the high ponytail she always had it in. "I _love_ you right now, Cisco," she said smiling as she took her weapon from him gratefully.

Suddenly, an alert came up on Cisco's computer. It was alerting them of Iris' location. As Dick pulled on his new suit and mask, Cisco informed them that Tony had taken Iris to Barry and Iris' old elementary school. Iris must have pulled the fire alarm in the school.

"Alright, we've gotta get going," said Alicia, applying her lipstick. Instantly, she ran out of the room to take off in flight. Dick went outside to his motorcycle, knowing that once he was outside the school he was going to take the rooftop.

"Barry, are you _sure_ that this is the only way?" asked Caitlin.

"Tony's got my best friend," Barry said. "What other way is there?"

* * *

It was seconds later that Barry rushed into the school hallway, Alicia landing down at his side. Tony had just finished talking about how he was looking for a fight.

"Good, because you just found one!" Barry said, using his Streak voice.

"You just can't stay dead!" Tony said.

"Get. Away. From. Her," Alicia said, using the voice modulator that Cisco had set her up with.

"This is between us," said Barry. "Just let her go."

"Oh I would, but I'd rather make her watch as I break every bone in your guys' bodies," Tony said, throwing Iris back against a locker.

"If you think you're doing that, yeah, my bones can heal instantly," Alicia said. "So try me. Bring it!"

"Oh I will bring it." Tony went over and broke Alicia's arm. Alicia took a deep breath, knowing it would hurt a lot less if she didn't focus on the pain and just focused on something else.

Alicia retaliated by grabbing the broken bone and snapping it back into place, smirking cockily. "Did I stutter?" she asked.

"I've known guys like you," said Barry. "Big in high school and never got over it. Bully then, bully now."

Alicia grabbed her Nunchaku and hit the button on them, giving Tony an electric shock. "Go, run," she whispered. "We can take him."

"Who?" asked Tony.

"We brought a friend," Barry said, and he proceeded to run away as Dick flew in with his glider that Cisco hooked him up with.

"Look at that, running away like a coward," Tony laughed out.

"You might want to reconsider that," said Dick.

"And what do they call you?" Tony asked.

"Nightwing," Dick answered. He turned to Alicia. "Wanna do this one, Angel?"

Alicia smiled at the sound of the name she wanted to go by. "I thought you'd never ask," she said. She gave Tony another electric shock and she proceeded to go in with some hand-to-hand, Dick at her side as always. "Stay away from this; you're no metahuman. Those metal rods won't do anything against him. Just hold back in case I need you," she said to him sternly. Dick nodded in agreement with Alicia, preferring not to get several bones in his body broken. Despite feeling her wrist dislocate, she snapped it back in place. Alicia grabbed Tony around the waist and lifted him, throwing him down the hallway against a metal locker as she saw Dick come in with his metal rods, which seemed to stun Tony temporarily. She could only guess Cisco added an upgrade to Dick's weapon of choice too. She ran in and proceeded to do the same thing again, holding him in place to acting as a launching pad for Barry. Dick stunned Tony again with his metal rod, right in the stomach. Barry ran in, and impacted Tony by punching him right in the side of the head. Barry went down against the lockers, gripping his injured hand. Alicia could hear Cisco yelling, "SUPERSONIC PUNCH BABY!"

Tony was down, but that didn't stop Iris from throwing her own punch at him. "Ahh, I-I think I broke my hand!" she said.

"Me too," Barry groaned.

Alicia smiled. "That was some sick running you did there." She gave Barry a fist bump against his good hand.

"Likewise. You both did good," Barry told Alicia and Dick around a smile.

* * *

While Barry was going to be talking to Tony inside the containment cell at S.T.A.R Labs, Alicia decided to go and visit Barry's father in prison. Letting out a sigh, she waited for Henry to arrive on the other side of the glass.

"Hi, Henry," whispered Alicia.

"Hi, Alicia," Henry said. "How are you doing, Angel?"

Alicia smiled softly when Henry referred to her as her superhero alias. "I've been all right, Henry," she told him. "I just-my younger sister, Massie is in a coma. I-I think she's going back to making bad choices again I'm worried she's started drinking again. I thought she stopped that at age fifteen, and I-I don't know what to do right now. Especially when she wakes up."

"I'm sorry to hear that, honey," Henry told her, smiling sadly. "How's Barry?"

"He's good. We got into a fight with Tony Woodward, and we won," Alicia said around a grin. "It certainly feels like a victory."

Henry smiled at her with a look of pride in his eyes.

"Listen, Henry, Barry, Joe, and my partner and I, we're all going to be working on your case," Alicia said. "I have a hunch, but I-I don't know if I am correct or not. I don't want to discuss it too much yet with Barry or you, but, I just have a feeling in my gut."

"Well sometimes your gut feeling turns out to be right," Henry whispered to her. "So Barry tells me that you decided to become a regular cop again?"

"Yes," Alicia said. "No more sex crimes for me. I'm back going out in the field; back to the craziness."

"Well don't be too reckless, honey," Henry cautioned her. "Be careful."

Alicia nodded. "I know, I understand. But Henry, I can say this; you're not gonna be in here for very long. And I'm gonna talk to a guard," she said to the doctor. "Next time Barry has a case he has to handle in here, I'm gonna make sure that you're at least allowed to see him or at least pass by him. I-I've had enough of seeing the both of you like this."

Henry nodded gratefully to Alicia. "Did I ever tell you I love you like my own daughter?"

"Many times," Alicia whispered around a gentle smile. "You're like a dad to me already as it is."

"I know that you, Barry and Joe are gonna get me out of here the right way," Henry said gently.

"I promise you, I _will_ find who killed Nora, and they are gonna pay for what it is that they did," Alicia whispered fiercely. When her time was up, she exited the visiting room, and proceeded to call Joe. "Joe, I have a hunch. I have this feeling in my gut that Dr. Wells might be in league with the man in yellow. He-He seems to care too much about me and Barry, and I-I just don't know. He gives me a weird feeling."

"Alicia, that's why I need you at the house now," Joe said to his fellow detective.

Alicia hung up the phone and flew to Joe's house. When she entered, she saw Iris' picture circled with a message written on the wall.

"It was done by that Man in Yellow," whispered Joe.

"He's threatening Iris?" asked Alicia softly.

"Yeah," Joe said, looking spooked.

"Barry, Dick and I will keep her safe, Joe. I swear to God," Alicia whispered softly.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Okay, so, we got a little bit more of a taste of what Alicia and Dick can do. Additionally, I'm pretty happy with this chapter because not only did I get to show Dick and Alicia's abilities and showcase them, but I also showed them doing their jobs as cops. My goal with these next chapters is to make them longer and to utilize Dick and Alicia as much as possible in this story. I'm nearly done with writing chapters for this story. Currently I am writing for the episode with the Weather Wizard. Review and tell me what you think!**

 **PS: Hopefully you all noticed my little Green Lantern Easter egg by putting in the names Hal and Carol! ;) ;) ;)-**

 **XOXO, Dani**


	20. The Peacock

Alicia sat at her desk in the precinct, across from Dick, sipping at a cup of iced matcha tea. After the events of last night, of Iris being a potential target to the man in the yellow suit, Alicia felt on edge. She'd told Dick about it, and he agreed that not only did he feel suspicious of Dr. Wells, but, he also agreed on keeping Iris safe.

"Where's Barry?" asked Dick.

"At S.T.A.R," said Alicia. "Besides, we still have Barry's mother's case to take care of. You know I have my suspicions of Wells, so when you are in S.T.A.R at some point, shadow him, looking for anything suspicious at all with him. I have to go and visit my family Massie is still comatose."

"Of course; family is important," said Dick, nodding in agreement with his partner.

That was when Joe walked up to the pair. "Alicia, Dick, you guys, Eddie, Barry and I are needed at a crime scene. It's a homicide. We've gotta get going."

"Yeah and um, Joe, after this crime scene I'll be out of town. Dick's gonna fill me in on what I missed out. I have to visit my sister in her coma," Alicia said. "But still, Joe, I know you are having your suspicions about Dr. Wells. I am too. Dick's gonna keep an eye on him while I'm home in Starling."

Joe nodded. "Yeah I'm with you, Alicia. Who knows? Maybe your gut feeling would lead to something."

* * *

At the crime scene, Barry was already there, leaning over a body that was completely fried. It was enough to make Dick's stomach churn.

"I hope you all skipped your breakfast," Barry said around a grimace.

"Oh my God," Alicia said.

"What the hell could do that?" Eddie finished for her.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," Alicia said.

"Two-thousand-four-hundred degrees give or take," said Barry, grabbing his camera.

Joe and Alicia observed the area. "This place is filled with combustibles how come nothing else burned up?" asked Joe.

Barry was already climbing up a metal platform that was a quite a few feet above the ground.

"Where are you going?" Dick asked him.

"You see that soot on the ground where the cement is burnt?" Barry asked, getting ready to take some photos of the evidence. "That's evidence of arc blasts. Happens when high amperage currents travel or arc through the air."

Alicia looked up at Barry. "There's no live wires, no utility poles."

"So how was this guy electrocuted?" Eddie asked.

"Well the first thing that we need to do is ID him," said Dick.

"How can we do that his face is melted off?" Eddie said in confusion.

Barry knelt down and started to take some pictures. "I got mad skills," he said around a smile.

"Please don't ever say that again," Joe said, cringing.

"Okay, well I am out of here," said Alicia. "I have family to visit."

"Want a ride back to the precinct?" Dick offered his partner.

"No I'll be okay," Alicia said to Dick. She found an empty alleyway and proceeded to break into a run and then flight towards Starling City, but not before picking up a bag filled with things that she would need for her stay. She was only planning on staying there for a few days. She got to Starling in approximately twenty-five minutes by flight due to her speed increasing. By the time she landed outside her home to see her mom, she could hear her phone ringing in her bag.

"Hello?" she asked as she picked up the phone.

"Alicia, it's Dominic. Massie's awake," her brother said to her.

"What?" Alicia asked in relief.

"Yeah. She is. She wants to see you," Dominic informed her.

"Okay." Alicia shoved her phone into her back pocket and dropped her bag off in her old bedroom. It still looked the same as she had left it before: white walls, white bedding; her white desk with her iMac on it, and a few throw pillows as well as a bench at the end of her queen-sized bed. She then flew out of her room and to the hospital. She went over to the front desk and asked to see Massie Galloway. She walked down the hall to find Roy outside Massie's hospital room.

"Hi," Roy whispered.

"Hi, Roy," Alicia said.

"She's been asking for you," Roy told her. He beckoned Alicia into Massie's room. Massie looked a lot better than the last time Alicia had seen her. Her bruised face looked a lot better than the last time Alicia had seen her sister.

"Hey," whispered Alicia to her sister. "How're you feeling?"

"I'm all right," said Massie, her voice cracking. "Water," she requested.

Alicia nodded and got her sister a cup of water. "What were you thinking? Getting into a car with your friend who had been drinking?"

"I-I don't even know what I was thinking, Licia," Massie said softly, looking down, ashamed.

"Hey, look at me," Alicia told her sister softly. "I'm always going to love you, but that doesn't mean I am okay with you doing stuff like this."

"I know, I know and I'm so sorry," whispered Massie. However, she felt a lot of guilt for lying to her sister. Roy had told her the cover story that he and Team Arrow had made for her to tell her family. Massie had been going around the city in secret with Team Arrow, using Sara's sonic device. Her codename for Team Arrow was the Peacock; she used that as her codename because it had been Alicia, Dominic and Paul's nickname for her, as Massie was known for 'strutting around the house like a peacock' and 'being independent and confident.' Even though Massie was with Team Arrow, she never forgot where she came from. She never forgot that she was Massie Lian Galloway, a sister, a daughter and a friend, but she was also a vigilante and had a monster inside of her that came out months ago. There was darkness in her that existed ever since her father died darkness that she tried blocking out with heroin, booze, PCP, weed, and she was ashamed to admit it, sex. Before she became a vigilante, she had been a party girl and an addict. When she started going out with Oliver, Roy and Diggle at night, she found herself being able to stay in the light. She knew that whenever she went out at night it was a risk, but she loved running around town in her tight, dark teal bodysuit and jacket, helping people. Massie hadn't told Alicia, because if Alicia found out she'd lose her head.

The two sisters talked for a good hour together, holding hands and talking about Alicia going from SVU to regular detective. Massie tried asking Alicia about The Flash, Barry's new codename, as well as the Angel and Nightwing. Alicia brushed it off, saying that vigilantes were not her first priority. By the time the two sisters wrapped up their conversation with Alicia promising to bring Massie Big Belly Burger, Roy and Oliver wanted to come in and talk to Massie.

"Hey, Massie how are you feeling?" Ollie asked Massie once Alicia was out of the room.

"I'm okay, Ollie," Massie said. "Alicia's still in the dark as you requested, Roy. And why can't I tell her?"

"Because, Mass," Roy said. "If she finds out that you got into a coma because of us, she'll kill us both."

"But I _chose_ this life, I chose this crusade!" Massie said. "And I think Alicia should at least be aware of my choices. Because drunk driving accident? _Please_ , there's no way you could have set that up to make it look believable. That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard."

"We had no choice you were too badly hurt for us to take care of ourselves. You had a punctured lung and a severe concussion you could have died without proper care," Oliver told her.

"I know, but it's not my fault that Felicity's crazy ex-boyfriend lost his shit with me," Massie told them.

"We should have looked out for you and kept a better eye on you, Massie," Roy told her, brushing a strand of the girl's black hair out of her face, being careful with a bruise on her forehead.

"You two can blame yourselves all you want for my accident," Massie said, "but I do not blame you two, or Felicity or Dig. For the most part since Sara's death you've kept me safe."

"Okay, okay," Oliver whispered. "Alright, Mass. We'll allow you to see the rest of your family and get some rest. Felicity and Dig want to see you too. Right now, Roy and I have a crazed ex-cop to catch. Carrie Cutter. Apparently since I saved her life from a Mirakuru soldier she's been obsessed with me romantically and now she's killing random people claiming we belong together because of that."

"Fine then, just catch that crazy bitch," whispered Massie. "Good luck. Does Felicity have an idea of where she's hiding?"

"She's hiding in a greenhouse. We'll get her. Today, now that you're awake and your ribs are almost completely healed, just rest and allow yourself to get better," Oliver told her.

"Kay, Ollie," whispered Massie, closing her eyes.

"We'll see you soon, pretty bird." Roy pressed a soft kiss against Massie's hairline. Oliver and Roy had grown to being brother figures to Massie, though Massie was a lot closer to Roy, who doted on her. While Massie was doted on by the whole team, she and Roy had a very special bond; Felicity referred to them as "father and daughter." In fact, on occasions, Roy referred to Massie by her middle name, Lian. Although Roy was only twenty-three and not much more than a kid himself, he still felt protectiveness over his newfound friend, thinking of her as a little sister or a daughter. In fact, if Massie was having problems with anything, she found herself going to Roy's apartment, seeking advice or comfort, as he knew firsthand about her secret, double life. "We love you, Massie," Roy told her.

"I love you, all of you so much," Massie breathed out to the young man that had recently become a father to her.

Roy pressed another kiss to Massie's head before getting up, leaving the hospital room with Oliver.

* * *

Alicia crashed on top of her old bed that night in her old room, feeling relief. Massie was awake and was going to be coming home tomorrow night. Alicia felt nothing but happiness when she'd heard that from the doctors. After a few hours of eating Big Belly Burger and sharing some laughs with her siblings, Alicia decided instead of going back to Central City, she needed her old room and her mom. Alicia was about to throw on her pajamas - an old t-shirt of her late father's, and a pair of Victoria's Secret shorts that had been a birthday present from her mother. That was when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket with a phone call from Barry.

"Hi, Bar, what's up?" Alicia asked her friend.

"Hi Alicia, I-I just need to talk to you right now," Barry told her.

"What's up?" Alicia asked.

"I-my speed, it's _gone,_ " Barry said.

"What do you mean it's gone?" Alicia demanded. "What happened?"

"The metahuman we are after siphons electricity," said Barry. "He removed my powers."

"Bar, I'm so sorry. What does Wells have to say about this?" Alicia asked.

"He's working on a way to get me my powers back," Barry said.

"Okay, Bar, well my sister just woke up from her coma; I'm still going to be spending a few days here with her and the rest of my family until she recuperates," Alicia said.

"Well at least one of us is having a good day," Barry told her.

"I know. Bar, I'm gonna get ready for bed I'm exhausted from flying around today, and it's only eight at night," Alicia told him.

"Okay, g'night," Barry told her softly.

* * *

After staying a few days out in Starling and spending time with her family, Alicia decided that it was time for her to head home. After a big breakfast cooked up by her mom – hash browns, blueberry pancakes, pan-fried tomatoes, scrambled eggs and freshly squeezed orange juice – Alicia packed up her bag to head back to Central City. Up in her room, Alicia packed away a t-shirt and her police uniform that she had worn to the house. Before she left, however, she went to Massie's room.

"Mass," Alicia said, knocking on her sister's door. Walking into the room, Alicia saw the room decorated bohemian style, Massie's favorite style. The room was decorated of wood, blues, purples and greens, similar to Massie's favorite animal, a peacock. A giant blue tapestry hung behind her sister's bed, and rustic looking pillows sat on the queen-sized bed. Massie was currently sitting on her bed, texting a friend. "How are you doing?"

"I'm okay," Massie said, adjusting herself and turning off her cell phone. She'd gotten the latest iPhone in rose gold recently. "I'm just bummed that I'm going to be out of cheer and gymnastics until I'm cleared for sports."

"I know, but maybe next time you won't get into the back of a car with somebody that has been drinking," Alicia said, sitting across from her sister. "Mass, you know I am always gonna worry no matter what."

"Yeah, I know," Massie told her sister. She felt bad about having to lie to her sister about her secret identity and what she did on the side from gymnastics and cheer. It was hard for her to not tell her sister, the person that she shared everything with.

"Well, look, if-if there are any issues with anything at all, about anything that you are going through, you call me up and let me know, because right now I am more concerned about what's going on with my baby sister," Alicia whispered. She leaned forward and kissed her sister on the forehead before getting up and leaving. When Alicia left the room, Massie resumed texting. It was not a friend from cheer or gymnastics; it was Ollie.

 _ **Massie:**_ _She still doesn't know. How are things holding up?_

 _ **Ollie:**_ _Everything is good. Except Roy, Felicity, Dig and I need to go to Central City._

 _ **Massie:**_ _?_

 _ **Ollie:**_ _Because there's a serial killer here using boomerangs; we have reason to believe he got the materials from Central City. Plus, Roy, Felicity, Dig and I have to pay a visit to a friend or two._

 _ **Massie:**_ _Okay, good luck. Tell me if you find anything, Ollie. Be careful; after all, metahumans are a thing now._

 _ **Ollie:**_ _Just stay in bed resting, and allow yourself to get better. You can spend some time training with Laurel, and you can be with Lyla helping babysit Baby Sara, but remember, with those ribs, train easy. Don't push yourself too hard, because we might need the Peacock when we get back to Starling City with the new evidence. Plus, Felicity is working on a sonic device for you to wear when you are out in the field._

 _ **Massie:**_ _Okay, Ollie. I'll be careful. Just watch out for the Angel, also known as my sister. But, I don't know if I am ready to take Sara's place._

 _ **Ollie:**_ _I will, Massie, don't worry. And Mass, we're not asking you to replace Sara; she'd want someone to take on her mantle. You saw what Sara stood for that night we took down the Mirakuru soldiers. She was a hero; you can take on her mantle and carry on a legacy._

* * *

Alicia landed in her apartment, dropping off her bag of personal items at her place, before texting Barry and asking him if he was home. When Barry replied telling her that he was Alicia went next door to Barry's apartment. Barry opened the door and enfolded Alicia in a tight embrace, spinning her around, smiling. He carried her over to the couch, where they collapsed on top of one another in a fit of laughter. Alicia leaned her forehead against Barry's, smiling before placing her head against his shoulder, breathing in his familiar scent.

Barry smiled. "God, I've missed you!" he said into her hair. "Never leave me!"

"I've missed you too! And don't worry I'm not going anywhere," Alicia said with a smile. "Are your powers back?"

"Yeah, they are. I guess I've just spent so much time worrying about my speed and thinking about it all the time. Now that I've stopped thinking about it so much, I realize now it'll always be there," Barry said with a smile. He tousled his fingers through her thick black hair, staring into her dark blue eyes affectionately and he tightened his arms around her for a brief moment. He felt Alicia pressing a kiss against his forehead; it caused both of their faces to go red.

Alicia grinned in return as the red drained from her cheeks. "You wanna order some pizza and do some Netflix? Because you know I only watch _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ and _Supernatural_ with you," Alicia asked him with a grin as she lifted her head off of his shoulder. She got off of him and sat up.

"Yes," Barry said. "We are long overdue, it seems like. You wanna invite Iris over too?"

"Absolutely. Oh, and do you know the one thing I missed while I was in Starling?" Alicia asked him.

"The fried mozzarella from our favorite pizza place," Barry said.

"You know me too well, Bar," Alicia said around a smile. As Barry went off to call the pizza place and invite Iris over, Alicia felt her phone buzz in her pocket. She went into Barry's bathroom to take the phone call from Dick.

"Hey, Dick, what's up?" Alicia asked in a low voice.

"Alicia, I think you might be right about Dr. Wells," whispered Dick.

"About what?" Alicia asked.

"When Barry lost his speed, Wells talked so intensely about ensuring that Barry still has a future or something. Then I followed him to this secret room that he has; he asked the AI to show him the future and references to Barry and the Flash," Dick explained.

"Keep digging, Dick. We'll both keep digging until we find something. In the meantime we are going be patient," Alicia said softly.

"Okay." Dick hung up, and Alicia started to think to herself if this Man in Yellow was Dr. Wells, but at the same time, he was in a wheelchair for Christ sake! Alicia shook her head. She had to find out more. She just had to. However, she was able to let that go that night as she, Barry and Iris binge-watched Netflix together, eating pizza, garlic knots and mozzarella sticks. She and Barry fell asleep that night on the couch together sitting up, curled up next to each other like newborn kittens, with Alicia's fingers running through his hair and Iris looked at them with a sleepy smile on her face. Iris could sense that there was something blossoming between Barry and Alicia; the two friends just didn't realize that they secretly had feelings for one another yet.


	21. Green Arrow, Flash, and Angel

Alicia, Joe, Eddie and Dick found Barry at the crime scene that day. According to several eye witnesses at the bank, they'd felt nothing but rage when they looked at each other and they started fighting. The next thing that they knew, they were calm, but money was stolen from the bank. Barry, as the Flash, had been there to witness the whole thing right in front of his eyes. It was like one moment everyone was calm, the next moment people were out to kill each other, and the next thing everybody was panicked over how they acted. Barry let out a sigh as he walked over to Joe, Dick and Alicia.

"Busy morning," Alicia said. "Witnesses said that they saw a red streak come in and catch a bullet before it could hit someone."

"Alicia you should have seen it. It was like everybody here was out to kill each other. I just got here in time," said Barry.

"It must've been a diversion," whispered Dick. "Because now there's half a million bucks missing." He went off to talk to a traumatized witness, who said that she had never experienced anything that terrifying in her whole life, that she didn't mean to feel that much anger towards someone she did not know. Dick just proceeded to try and calm her down by taking her outside.

"There's a tracker in the cash stacks; we're trying to track the signal," said Joe.

Barry nodded as he followed Joe and Alicia to follow up with Eddie.

"Well in the meantime do you have an idea on what could have caused all of this?" Alicia asked, knowing Barry to be one of the smartest people she's met in her life.

"A neortoxin, maybe," said Barry. "I'm gonna swab some surfaces, see what I can find, but I think maybe they got whammied."

"Wait did you just say _whammied?_ " Joe asked with raised eyebrows.

"So we're looking for a metahuman?" asked Alicia.

"Probably," Barry said. "Later I need to talk to Dr. Wells, Cait and Cisco about this and see what they can come up with for us. We don't have a lot to go on."

* * *

Later on that evening, Barry, Alicia and Dick found themselves at S.T.A.R Labs explaining what had taken place at the bank that day. Barry described it exactly as he saw it to Caitlin, Cisco and Wells.

"Anger, hate, aggression," Wells was saying to them.

Cisco then threw in a Yoda impression. "A Jedi craves not these things," he said.

Alicia rolled her eyes. Cisco and his movies.

"What?" Cisco asked them. "Nobody is feeling that line?"

"Well, moving on," Barry said. "Everyone in the bank went total savage for five minutes, and then they were fine again."

"Anger can be a powerful emotion," Wells pointed out. "If this metahuman can start rational feelings of anger into his victims he can do a lot of damage."

"Well, then make sure to keep me away from him as far as possible," said Alicia. "Trust me when I get pissed off, I become terrifying. Dick has seen me at my angriest."

"Remind me to never get on your bad side, Licia," Dick said to his partner.

"Well, Detective West helped me get a copy of the CAT scans that the hospital did," said Caitlin, going over to the computers. "They did this to every person at the bank look at this." When the imaging came up, Alicia frowned.

"The emotional centers of the brain are still showing signs of being overwhelmed," Alicia said to them.

Caitlin added in to Alicia's statement. "Particularly the area that controls executive functions," she said. "That's the part of the brain that stops us from doing whatever random and potentially destructive thing that pops into our heads."

"How do you think that this meta does that to people?" asked Barry.

"That's the million dollar question," said Dick, shaking his head.

Barry's cell phone vibrated with a notification from Iris' blog. "Guys I gotta go," he said. "I will let you know if I find out anything at all."

Alicia nodded. Suddenly, there was a text message from the one and only Roy Harper that popped up on her phone.

 _ **Roy:**_ _Hey, meet me in five minutes outside the back alleyway of Jitters. Oliver is with me._

 _ **Alicia:**_ _I will be there, Abercrombie._

Alicia pocketed her cell phone and ran out of the facility and broke into flight. She stopped outside Jitters and went in the back alleyway, leaning against the brick wall, awaiting Oliver and Roy to arrive. When they did show up, they were in their respective red and green leather suits, bows and arrows in their hands.

"Hey," she said with a smile, going over to Roy and embracing him tightly. "Roy, oh so good to see you!"

"You too," Roy said warmly.

"So what are you two doing in Central City?" asked Alicia.

"Homicidal killer who uses boomerangs," Oliver explained. "We're here because there's a large amount of the materials he used to make it."

"Okay, well, Barry, Dick and I have a metahuman on our hands," Alicia said. Suddenly, they heard the SWAT team over the radio announcing a raged cop shooting police officers. "Looks like Barry and Joe are in trouble. I'll have to go in and save his ass. Luckily I already have my suit on underneath my clothes." Alicia ripped off her clothing pieces one by one and just pulled on the boots and her mask. "Care to join me, Ollie?" she asked.

Oliver grinned at her. "Roy, meet us back at where we set up."

Roy nodded and went off to go and meet up with Diggle and Felicity. Oliver followed Alicia, who soared towards Barry's location. They found Barry's location to be a warehouse, but unfortunately, a police officer had been controlled by the meta. Alicia nodded at Oliver, who shot the cop with a trick arrow as Alicia ran in like a bat out of hell, and sucker punched the police officer in the face. Both Alicia and Barry shared a smile with Oliver.

"Nice mask," Oliver called to Barry in his Arrow voice.

Barry chuckled. He and Alicia ran off to follow Oliver to where he, Roy, Felicity and Diggle had set shop. Barry got to the farm house in a flash, causing Diggle to drop his fries.

"By the way Alicia and I gave Oliver like a half-hour head start," Barry said around a smile. Alicia landed beside him gracefully, taking off her domino mask with a wide smile on her face. She pulled her hair out of its high ponytail and took off her gloves, setting them on a table.

"Hi Barry," Felicity said. "Alicia, nice to see you again."

"Hi Felicity," said Alicia.

Barry smiled at Diggle, who just stared at the two of them in shock. "How you doing, Dig?"

"You're fast," said Diggle, looking as though he was about to shit his pants. "And she can fly."

"You didn't tell him?" asked Alicia out of curiosity to Roy, who was eating a double burger.

"Seeing is believing," Roy said with a shrug as Oliver pulled up in his motorcycle. "Or drooling."

Barry walked over to Oliver. "Hey, thanks for that back there but I was getting ready to make my move."

"What move?" Oliver asked. "The one to the morgue?"

"What brings you guys out to Central City?" Barry asked.

"Working a case," said Felicity, pulling out a boomerang. "Suspicious homicide where the murder weapon is a boomerang."

" _Cool!"_ Barry said, overly enthusiastic. He caught Oliver's glare. "I mean. . . awful."

"I found traces of iron oxide on it," Felicity explained. "I know it's a long shot but Central City has the largest supply of iron oxide in the country."

"Did you know Australian abolitionists used boomerangs to hunt?" Barry asked. "Mainly on kangaroo which is surprisingly a low-fat source of protein."

"Thank you, Barry, today we learned that there is a _lot_ to be discovered," Alicia teased as she rolled her eyes. She wasn't really interested. She grabbed her mask and gloves again, putting them on.

"Well Roy and I were following a lead when we heard the SWAT raid over the radio, so Alicia and I decided to see you make your big move," Oliver said, though Alicia and Barry could both see affection and respect in Oliver's eyes as he talked to Barry. Behind that rough exterior, Oliver did have a soft spot for Barry.

"You know I had a cousin that got hit by lightning once. He just developed a stutter," Diggle said, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Well, Barry and I are trying to track down a metahuman that makes people really angry," said Alicia.

"Cool," Felicity said.

"Not cool; this meta sent a bunch of people at a bank into a huge rage mode and they were nearly killing each other," said Barry.

"I mean, _awful_ ," Felicity corrected herself.

"Well since you guys are here how about we team up?" Alicia suggested. "You guys help us track down our meta and we'll help you track down this guy."

"Well, no we'll handle our business and head home," Oliver said.

"Fine then, but Roy and I will come with Barry and Alicia," Felicity said. "Barry's team knows my secret, Roy and I already know Barry and Alicia's secret. So therefor, Roy, we're going."

"How about I give you a lift?" Barry suggested to Felicity. He scooped her up and ran off with her as Alicia grabbed hold of Roy's arm.

"Come on, Roy," Alicia said. "I've been itching to test my super strength more." She took off in a run and jumped up, flying through the air with Roy gripping her arm. Alicia adjusted him and kept him on her back.

"Whoa this is intense!" Roy told her.

"Yeah, yeah it is," Alicia smiled. "By the way, how's my baby sister doing?"

"She's recovering and doing very well. She's a tough cookie," Roy said. He felt bad about lying to his ex-girlfriend, as lying and not being able to stop thieving were part of why they had broken up in the first place. His relationship with Thea had partially healed those wounds, but, he'd lost that relationship with her too because of his lies. By the time they got back to S.T.A.R, Roy and Alicia walked into Felicity pulling on a S.T.A.R Labs sweater and having an awkward exchange with Cisco and Caitlin.

"Hi, Alicia," Caitlin said.

"Hi, Cait, you remember Roy," Alicia said.

"So you're Arsenal?" asked Cisco.

Roy nodded. "Yeah," he said. "But I am not telling you who the Arrow is." He took off his Arsenal mask.

"Okay, understandable," said Caitlin. Alicia turned to see Dick there.

"Hi Dick," Alicia said. She pulled off her mask and gloves one more time and put them on the mannequin. "God I am so looking forward to changing out of this." She found a private space to get dressed into her sweats.

"We're actually here because of this," Roy said. He gestured to Felicity pulling out the boomerang. Dick walked over in curiosity to look at the boomerang himself.

"Whoa, sick what are the wings made out of?!" Cisco asked in enthusiasm

"I'm not sure," said Felicity. "I'm thinking some composite or high-density plastic."

"Reinforced with carbon fiber," Cisco said, continuing to smile. "Oh that's weird- it almost feels like it's–"

"Vibrating," Felicity said.

"Yeah," Cisco said, already going off to his workspace. "Okay I wanna run tests and I wanna run them right now!"

Roy smiled warmly as Cisco and Felicity went off to test the weapon.

"Dick," Alicia said, rounding the corner in her sweats and a hoodie. "That metahuman, I saw what he can do. I didn't see the whole thing, but I did see a whammied police officer. Let me tell you, it wasn't fun dealing with him."

"We didn't get any leads. We don't even know this guy's name," said Dick.

"Well try to get some answers," Alicia insisted.

"Okay, I will hit the streets and see what I can find," Roy said, putting his mask on.

"I'll go with you," Dick said, going over to where he kept his suit, batterangs and other pieces of tech. He pulled on the suit one by one and followed Roy out of the lab.

"Oh, Alicia, Barry, Dr. Wells needs to see you both," Caitlin said to them.

* * *

"Why do I feel like I just walked into the principal's office?" Barry asked jokingly as he and Alicia walked into Wells' office.

"Starling City vigilante," Joe said simply.

"He goes by the Arrow now," Alicia said.

"Or does he? Flash, Angel?" Joe asked with raised brows.

"Wait is there a problem that we know him?" asked Barry. "Or that we are friends with him?"

Wells crossed his arms. "We don't trust him."

"What do you mean you don't trust him? Sure, he's a vigilante, but so are Barry and I," Alicia pointed out. "Last time I remember, being a vigilante means fighting for justice outside the law. Isn't that essentially what Barry and I are doing?"

"You both are heroes; there's a major difference," said Joe.

"You guys don't even know him," Barry said; feeling a need to defend Oliver, Roy, Felicity and Diggle. Oliver was his friend; of course he was going to stand by him. Oliver was a different person now and he's changed.

"I know he was wanted for murder in at least twelve different cases dating back to three years ago," Joe said.

"Joe he's not a killer anymore," Alicia said. "And he saved the life of my ex-boyfriend Roy Harper when Roy felt as though nobody in the world gave a shit about him. I owe him a ton, Joe. And as a result, Roy's working with him under the codename Arsenal and I can tell you right now, they don't kill people. And yeah, I know that there were several terrorist attacks since the Arrow came to Starling, but he didn't bring it with him. The person that started it all from the back, to the middle, to the front was Malcolm Merlyn who caused destruction in the Glades. As far as I am concerned, Malcolm Merlyn brought this all on when _he_ built the earthquake machine that killed over five-hundred people, including his own son, Tommy. Malcolm started this all, not the Arrow. So therefor, I trust the Arrow."

"Alicia, the fact is that he still killed people," Wells said.

"He's gonna have to live with that regret for the rest of his life," Barry said.

* * *

Later that evening, Roy had gone back to where Oliver, Diggle and Felicity had set base, deciding he needed to stay there and get some rest. Alicia sat with Caitlin and Barry in the med bay, playing a mindless game of Temple Run on her cell phone. The fact that Joe and Wells told her and Barry not to trust Oliver was disheartening. Oliver trusted Barry and Alicia; had told them that they could be better than he was, had told them that they could be heroes. This was a man that had a lot of faith in the both of them. It was clear to Alicia that Oliver cared about Barry; Oliver had driven over six-hundred miles to not only sort out his mission, but to also see Barry and check in on him. It hurt both her and Barry that Joe essentially told them not to involve themselves with the Arrow. Alicia had a lot of faith in Oliver, as he had saved Roy's life multiple times.

Caitlin walked off out of the med bay, done checking her inventory of medical supplies. She went to sit by the computers. Alicia decided to talk to Barry about what Joe had told them earlier.

"Barry," she whispered. "You okay?"

Barry nodded.

"Look I know what Joe told us but I'm going to continue to trust Oliver," Alicia insisted.

"Yeah I'll always trust him," Barry said to her. "He trusts me; he's a friend, my friend."

Alicia nodded. "I'll always trust him too. The truth is, is that he saved Roy's life multiple times and took him under his wing when Roy got injected with Mirakuru."

Suddenly, that was the moment the boomerang that Cisco and Felicity had been testing started to fly throughout the lab. Alicia ducked her head down as the boomerang broke through one of the glass windows just as Joe walked into the room. That was the moment Alicia grabbed the boomerang and held it still, managing not to hurt herself.

"Sorry!" Cisco called out. "That was totally on me!"

Joe looked pointedly at Barry and Alicia. "I want that Arrow out of this city. Tonight," he said sternly.

Alicia and Barry shook their heads, exiting the lab. Regardless of the mistakes that Oliver had made in the past, despite the fact that he had killed people, he was a changed person now and they trusted him. They were going to continue to trust him regardless of what Wells and Joe said. Oliver told them that night on the rooftop that he believed in them, that he knew Alicia and Barry could be more than just two vigilantes that they could be guardian angels and protect their city.

They weren't going to turn their backs on Oliver. Not today, not ever, were they going to do that.

* * *

Meanwhile, Oliver, Roy and Dick were out on the streets that night, looking for any connection to the metahuman that Dick, Alicia and Barry were trying to track down. Dig was talking to Oliver and Roy through the comms. Fortunately, they found a storage unit that this meta was running.

"I mean do you think he can do everything really fast?" Dig asked. Dick was on comms too. "I mean how fast can he go to the bathroom after he's eaten something?"

"I've seen him read at super speed; he can hold as much information as he can for a good couple of hours," Dick said, amused at Dig.

"This is you watching my back?" Oliver asked Dig.

"Well Mirakuru soldiers are one thing, but this. . ." Dig said.

"Whatever he can do now he's the same Barry that we know," Oliver said.

"Well if you're so adamant against teaming up with him, what are we doing here?" Dig asked.

"Trust me, Dig. He knows I am Bruce Wayne's legal ward and that I worked with Batman as his sidekick Robin. He won't say anything. He and Alicia are good kids, and I would know because I've worked with Alicia from the beginning when we are special victim's unit detectives. It's just a name we are getting," Dick said reassuringly.

"Wait, I knew Bruce adopted somebody; I just didn't realize that that kid was you," Oliver said. "I haven't seen Bruce in a while how is he?"

"Last I spoke to him he is shaping someone up to be the next Robin, and he has connections to Ras Al Ghul and the League of Assassins," Dick said, shaking his head. "I am telling you, Oliver; Bruce's life is ridiculous. And trust me; I thought I saw every psycho out there from Gotham and Bludhaven. I never thought I'd be dealing with metahumans."

"Okay, let's just focus on the task at hand," Oliver suggested to one of his oldest friend's legal ward. He looked towards Dick as they approached the gates. "Care to do the honors?"

"Really?" Dick asked.

"It's your city," Roy said with a shrug. In the short time he'd spent around Dick, he liked the guy already.

Dick nodded and busted the gates open. He allowed his growl to escape his lips. "The man who runs this storage unit, we want his name!" Oliver and Roy raised their bows up as Dick raised his Bo staffs.

The man that worked there only froze in shock. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Yes. You. Do!" Oliver snarled. He fired a trick arrow at the man and tied him up.

"He robbed a bank today; sent everyone at the bank into a rage mode and had them all nearly killing each other!" Dick said. "Besides, you might wanna start forming some words now, my friend . . . It'll make a more stimulating conversation," he quipped.

"Wait-Wait, are you that boy wonder who ran around Gotham?" the man asked.

"You could say that," Dick said with a shrug. "It's no longer Robin; it's Nightwing!"

"Okay, okay, okay! His name is Roy G. Bivolo!" the man cried out.

"Thank you," Oliver said coldly, breaking the man's arm. Roy, Oliver and Dick left the building after that.

"That's less work for me," Dick said. "Now all I have to do is run his name against the database and see what I can find. This will make Alicia pretty damn happy."


	22. Flash vs Arrow

The next morning at Jitters, Alicia and Barry found themselves hanging out with Felicity. Alicia sipped at her iced matcha with coconut milk, letting out a sigh. She and Barry had gone home the other night mulling over what Joe had said to them about not trusting Oliver. Alicia knew for sure that she was going to continue trusting Oliver, as he looked out for Roy and ensured Roy's safety. She looked over at Barry and soon found herself staring, and she didn't know why. Barry was her best friend, but for some reason, she just thought that maybe her feelings became something much more than sibling love. She knew that Barry loved Iris, there was no question about that, but she wondered if there was something growing between the two of them that wasn't that simple. She just couldn't put her finger on it as she drank her iced green tea. Suddenly, they saw Oliver walking in with a serious expression on his face. Alicia wondered if he had gotten them information that they needed that could be useful when investigating the meta. Roy and Dick were with him, too. Alicia was aware of Oliver and Roy's rough approach with criminals; even though the two didn't kill, they still tortured criminals for information. It wouldn't surprise her at all, but she knew if Barry found out about that he would be disappointed. Torturing criminals was what Oliver was used to, frankly because in Starling, Alicia understood due to the criminals never being willing to talk or speak up about anything. In fact, she had to get into people's faces and rough up a few drug dealers just to get info out of them too when she had been a detective out in Starling.

"I found your guy," Oliver said. "His name is Roy G. Bivolo."

"Wait, he _still_ has an arm, right?" Alicia asked him sternly.

"Yes, he does," Oliver assured her quickly.

"Don't even worry about that," Dick added hastily.

"Wait, he is _alive,_ right?" Barry asked.

"Don't worry he still has limbs and he's still breathing," Oliver said hastily.

"Well thank God," Alicia said. "At least he still has his limbs." She looked pointedly at Roy and Dick.

"What?" Roy asked her. Dick gave her a look.

"Did you have part in it?" Alicia asked with raised eyebrows.

"Kind of," Dick told her.

Alicia glared at him. "I swear Roy, if there's a criminal on the streets of Central City missing a limb I'm gonna kill you! And Dick, I understand your rough approach that you've adapted over the years from living in Gotham and having your parents killed in front of you, but I swear –"

"You know you've said that line to me one too many times for me to take that seriously," Roy told her.

"Alicia, look, I don't kill criminals that would be crossing a line," Dick said in a low tone. "Remember, even when I was Robin, I didn't kill. Batman and I just gave them traumatic brain injuries."

"Well _that_ makes it better," Barry said.

"Don't worry he's just slightly. . . incapacitated," Oliver said, picking his words carefully to make sure that Barry didn't go into a panic. He knew that Barry looked up to him and would be disappointed in Oliver if he knew Oliver got too violent with someone.

"Coffee?" Alicia asked, trying to break the tension.

Oliver, Roy and Felicity nodded as Alicia walked up to Iris to get Oliver, Roy and Felicity's orders. As she walked up to Iris, Iris looked at her with wide eyes.

"Wait, you _know_ Oliver Queen?!" Iris asked.

"Yeah, I know him. He hangs around with an ex of mine," said Alicia.

"Oh my God, he is so hot!" Iris said.

"Iris, you have a boyfriend," Alicia said with an eye roll.

"I know, but he is one of the top on my three cheat list," Iris said.

"Oh my Lord, Iris!" Alicia said with a giggle. "I get it, he's good-looking, but you've gotta stop! Besides, I need two black coffees with one sugar, non-fat vanilla latte and a coffee with cream and one sugar. Oh, and an iced matcha for me too."

Iris nodded. "Okay."

"And just so you know I will bring the drinks over," Alicia said sternly. "Because knowing you. . ."

Iris smiled giddily. She handed Alicia the drinks and Alicia walked back over to the table where she was sitting with Barry, Oliver, Felicity and Roy.

"I swear to Christ, Oliver," Alicia said. "My best friend has a list of guys she'd cheat on her boyfriend with; you're on it!" She felt her face turning bright red.

"Shit," Barry said, shaking his head. "Great! Just fantastic!"

"Oh my word," Roy whispered.

"Please don't even tell me about it," Alicia said. "Out of all the things Iris has said to me that just happens to be embarrassing this by far is the _most_ embarrassing! I cannot believe she just said that."

"Plus I'm pretty sure she's got Ben Affleck on that list too just to piss me off," Barry grunted. "She knows I _hate_ Ben Affleck!"

"You only hate him because she secretly drools all over him," Alicia muttered as she drank her tea.

"Okay, fine," Oliver said. "I will help the two of you catch your criminal."

"Metahuman," Barry corrected.

"Not calling him that," Oliver said.

"Oliver, you're killing the mood," Roy said to his mentor.

"Partners?" Barry asked.

"Partners." Oliver nodded and shook Barry's hand firmly.

Oliver and Barry turned to Alicia, who nodded in agreement. "However," she said. "There is no way I am doing this without you, Dick. You're taking this on with me."

"Have fun," Felicity whispered under her breath.

"First thing I have to do is run Bivolo through facial recognition," Alicia said. "I remember him being in the database for the CCPD for being a small-time thief. And it wouldn't surprise me if he stopped thieving after the particle accelerator exploded." She pulled out her laptop and proceeded to do a search on Bivolo. "Just as I suspected," she whispered. "Tonight, I'll figure out where he hides out. But it'll be harder because this guy is a lone wolf."

"If you need help with that I'm open to it," Roy told Alicia.

"I'm open to your help as long as we do things my way," Alicia said. "I'm the cop, so if you step out of line Harper I can arrest you."

"Okay, fine," Roy told her.

"I think I can help you two with that," Dick said. "I have an idea on where this guy likes to hide; I just have my suspicions."

"Usually when you have suspicions, Dick, you're correct," Alicia said.

* * *

Later that afternoon at the farmhouse where the Arrow team had set up, Barry found himself meeting Oliver there.

"Barry, you're late. How can you have super speed and not be on time?" Oliver asked him.

"Sorry, I guess my super tardiness kind of neutralizes it," Barry said around a grin.

Oliver wasn't impressed by Barry's lateness.

"So how do we catch Bivolo here?" Barry asked.

"No, we're not. We're here to train," Oliver told him.

"What? Like Rocky?" Barry asked.

Oliver continued to talk, still not amused. Barry still hasn't changed a bit from the socially awkward, nerdy, dorky man child Oliver had met the first time around last Christmas. Sure, Barry was a good kid, but there were certain things Oliver just wasn't going to put up with. "Well, I read your friend Iris' blog posts on the Flash and I visited all the crime scenes you've been to," Oliver said.

"Don't you sleep?" Barry asked, knowing what was coming. He was about to get a big lecture from Oliver.

"Last month you took on a man called Leonard Snart," Oliver said, continuing.

"We call him Captain Cold," Barry said around a nervous smile.

"We'll talk about you giving your criminals silly nicknames later," Oliver said to Barry, not cracking a grin.

"You mean over coffee with Deathstroke and the Huntress?" Barry joked.

"The point is that you engaged Snart on a commune train, which he derailed," Oliver said.

"I got the job done though; I was the hero that day," Barry said, defending his actions.

Oliver shook his head. Barry was quite a bit sloppy when it came to being aware of everything around him. He just ran in blind without thinking about it. "Barry, when you approach a new environment, do you case every inch of it? You could, you have the time, but you don't."

Oliver proceeded to walk towards a field where he kept his arrows.

"You're just running blind," Oliver said, picking up his bow. "There's a difference, Barry, between having powers and having precision!"

"Hey when you spoke to Alicia and I back in Starling you said that the two of us could be inspirations," Barry reminded the archer.

Oliver continued to speak to Barry. "Living this life, well it takes more than just a mask. It takes discipline. And since you are probably as stubborn as I am –" Oliver reached for his compact bow.

"Uhh. . . what are you gonna do with that?" Barry asked.

Oliver aimed his bow and arrow. "You're gonna run over there, you're gonna come back at me, and you're gonna get hit with an arrow," he informed Barry.

Barry just stood there, laughing, not taking Oliver seriously. "No I'm not," he said around a cocky grin.

Oliver just chuckled in response, humorlessly. "Yes you are," he told the younger man. Barry proceeded to run a farther distance away from Oliver.

"Ready?!" Barry called out to the Emerald Archer.

"Ready," Oliver said, firing his arrow as Barry ran back towards him. Barry just swiftly caught the arrow, smiling.

"Nice try," Barry said that cocky smile still on his face. However, that was the moment two more arrows from compact bows hidden in the grass hit him in the back. "Gah! You _shot_ me?!" he cried out.

"I heard you heal fast," Oliver said, going around to Barry's back and proceeding to yank the arrows out. Barry allowed another yelp of pain to escape his lips.

* * *

At the CCPD later that afternoon, Alicia found herself walking in on a conversation between Joe and Barry. It was about Oliver, again. Alicia was already beginning to grow tired of Joe telling them not to trust Oliver. However, she walked in just in time to hear Barry's sentence finishing.

"-so maybe instead of judging him you should be thanking him."

"I'm with him, Joe," Alicia said.

"Alicia, I understand that he saved the life of a friend of yours but do not allow that to cloud your judgment of him being a vigilante and a murderer," Joe said.

"Joe," Alicia said. "Like Barry and I have said: the Arrow doesn't kill anymore. There are lines that he does not cross; sure he's made mistakes but he's going to have to learn to live with that for the rest of his life. Joe, my judgment is clear. He saved Roy's life and gave him a purpose to do something with himself! Since Roy started working with the Arrow he hasn't been just going out around town thieving or taking on every street corner drug dealer that he can get his fist on! So guess what? I will continue to trust the Arrow to protect my home city and keep my family members safe!" She just turned on her heels and walked back over to her desk, sitting down across from Dick. She turned to her partner. "Dick what do we got on Bivolo so far?"

"I think I have I know where he's hiding out," Dick said with a smile.

"Really, how do you know?" Alicia asked her partner with an impressed smile.

"I have a gut feeling. And you know Alicia, as a detective, I trust my gut," Dick said.

"Barry and I can go and check it out. This is a job for the Flash and the Angel," Alicia whispered, smiling.

* * *

Later that evening, Barry, Alicia and Dick found themselves walking into S.T.A.R Labs with Felicity. Barry was still exasperated by what Oliver had done earlier that afternoon. Barry turned to Felicity.

"Well how did training with Oliver go?" Felicity said.

"Did you _know_ he was gonna shoot me?!" Barry asked her.

"Wait he _shot_ you?!" Alicia asked.

"Hey, it's nearly impossible for me to tell when Oliver is making a joke!" Felicity said, raising her hands up defensively.

"Hey, Barry, Felicity, Alicia, Dick, can you guys come here for a sec?" Caitlin asked them.

"Yeah, what is it?" Dick asked.

"Have you heard of color psychology?" asked Caitlin, her eyebrows raised.

"The theory that color effects emotions?" Barry asked.

"Yes, that makes perfect sense!" Alicia said. "If Bivolo is using color to induce temporal psychosis. . ."

"Maybe we can use light and color to reverse it!" Felicity finished.

"Absolutely," Caitlin said. "That would explain how people at the bank felt out of control with rage at one point, and then a few minutes later being perfectly normal."

"Miss Smoak," Wells said to Felicity. "A word please?"

Felicity nodded and politely excused herself from the conversation.

"Okay, well Dick you said you had an idea on where Bivolo is hiding?" Alicia asked.

"Yes, I know the place too. We should check it out. Should we all suit up?" Dick asked.

"Yes." Barry nodded in agreement. He, Alicia and Dick went over to where they stored their suits and put the suits and masks on.

"Dick, you taking the motorcycle?" Alicia asked.

"Yes."

"Well where is Bivolo hiding?" Barry asked following his two detective friends out the door.

"It's a residence at 168 Jarvis," Dick told them.

"Should we call the Arrow and Roy?" asked Alicia.

"No they won't make it in time," Barry said, shaking his head.

"You're the boss," Alicia sighed. She had a bad feeling that Barry was going to get himself into something that he wouldn't be able to get himself out of. "But I do not think we should be going into this blindly. I really think we should tell Roy and the Arrow and Diggle."

"I'm not doing it alone, I've got the two of you," Barry insisted.

"But we do not know if this meta's powers are going to affect you worse than just the average person, Barry," Dick said. "Like sure, with me it will be done within five minutes. You – it could affect you for a whole week if you get whammied by this guy!"

"I'm calling Roy for help, Barry. I will have him on standby outside the place," Alicia insisted, whipping out her cell phone. "Hey, Roy, we might need Arsenal's help at 168 Jarvis. We believe that that is where Bivolo is hiding."

"I'll be right there," Roy said. Alicia placed her phone down on the desk and proceeded to lead Dick and Barry out of the lab. However, they ran into Cisco.

"You guys gonna catch Prism?" Cisco asked.

"Cisco, since when did we nickname Bivolo 'Prism'?" Dick asked, placing his Nightwing mask over his face.

"That's his new name," Cisco said with a smile.

Barry, Alicia and Dick all nodded and proceeded to head to 168 Jarvis. When they got there, they saw Roy outside the place, already in his Arsenal gear with his bow and arrow on hand.

"Just stay out here, Roy," whispered Alicia. "And make sure no one comes in."

Roy nodded. "Of course. Good luck." He patted Alicia on the shoulder and beckoned the three inside. Alicia opened the door, her Nunchaku attached to her belt. Dick moved forward with Alicia and Barry behind him.

"Be careful," Alicia whispered, keeping her voice soft. "I don't want any of us having a raging fit around town."

"Let's focus on getting him first," Barry said.

"I knew you'd come for me," a voice said. It was Bivolo.

"Remember, do not look in his eyes," Alicia whispered.

Dick and Barry both nodded.

"I could see it in your eyes at the bank," Bivolo whispered, "when I turned those people against each other, it made you angry. Though I'm surprised your girlfriend and Batman's old pal are not here with you."

"Who says he came alone?" Dick asked, using the voice modulator that Cisco had hooked him up with.

Suddenly, that was the moment Bivolo came out and kicked Barry in the stomach, sending him to his back.

"Flash!" Alicia called out to him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Barry told her. Suddenly, that was the moment Alicia and Dick started to engage in some hand-to-hand with Bivolo. Alicia made sure to keep her eyes shut tight so that Bivolo didn't whammy her. Just when Alicia was about to grab hold of Bivolo and knock him out, Bivolo pushed both Alicia and Dick away and had Barry up against the wall.

"Time for you to feel some real anger," Bivolo said, transferring the red color into Barry's eyes. Barry shook his head, trying to shake it off.

Alicia got up onto her feet and walked behind Bivolo, grabbing him around the waist and hauling him over her shoulder away from Barry, slamming him up against the wall, throwing him across the small room. Just when Alicia was about to grab hold of Bivolo again, the man ran away. Alicia turned her focus to Barry, who was being helped up to his feet by Dick.

"Barry, are you all right?" Dick asked.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine," Barry said.

"Come on, let's get you back to the lab and have Cait check you. I don't trust that Bivolo just put the whammy on you," Alicia said.

Barry nodded in agreement with Alicia, and they all took off towards S.T.A.R Labs. Once they got there, Caitlin started to do a neuro check on Barry to make sure that there was no damage done to his eyes.

"Well there are no signs of neurological damage," Caitlin said. "Are you sure that you are okay?"

"Yeah, I'm all right," Barry insisted.

"Are you feeling any effects of what happened?" Caitlin asked. "I need to be sure just in case."

"Seriously Cait, I'm fine. You know, you don't need to keep comparing me to Ronnie all the time. I'm not Ronnie," Barry told her, though the words came out harsh. Alicia was shocked by Barry's insensitivity. He usually wasn't like that. That proved her theory that Bivolo had affected him.

"Okay," said Caitlin, looking hurt. Alicia shared a look with Felicity, Dick and Roy. She knew that this meant trouble. She nodded at them and took them over towards Cisco's workshop area.

"Guys, I hate to say it but I think that we have a problem," Alicia said.

"You think?" Dick asked. "Barry just hit Caitlin below the belt that's not like him!"

"My fear is that because he is a metahuman that the effects will last longer," Felicity said.

"That's why Dick and I need to keep an eye on him. We need to ensure he doesn't say anything that would make Captain Singh want to fire him," Alicia said.

"Well we need to turn those effects around before he hurts someone," said Roy. "I mean, with this meta forcing feelings of rage, anger, resentment and jealousy I can only begin to imagine that Barry is going to take that out on someone that gives him the wrong look. I mean, even though it may seem mild, I can guarantee you his temper will become like me high on Mirakuru."

"I'm picturing you on Mirakuru meets a pit bull," Felicity said nervously.

"You're probably not that far off," Dick told them.

Suddenly, that was when Roy received a phone call. "It's from Oliver," he informed them.

Dick nodded. Felicity looked surprised.

"He catches on quick," Alicia informed Felicity.

"Not to mention my adoptive father Bruce Wayne knows him," Dick said. "Especially considering Bruce owns Wayne Enterprises all the way out in Gotham."

"And they happen to have been Queen Consolidated's biggest competitor," Felicity added. "But not for long since Palmer Tech took over. Now our biggest competitor is –"

"Kord Industries," Dick finished for her.

Roy nodded and took the call on the other side of the room. "Hey, Oliver, what's up?"

"Did you notice something wrong with Barry?" asked Oliver.

"Yeah I did," Roy said. "He was whammied by Bivolo."

"I figured that that was the case, because he just bit my head off comparing the two of us in terms of him having super speed, and walked away," Oliver said. "That's not the Barry that I know."

"It's affecting him longer," said Roy. "Oliver, Alicia and her partner said that they're going to keep an eye on him and make sure that he doesn't get himself into any trouble especially at work. That would give the police captain an excuse to fire him."

"Good idea. Until then, S.T.A.R Labs better come up with a way to reverse these effects," Oliver said.

"Felicity and Caitlin have a theory that just might work but it will take them some time," Roy told his mentor.

"Well that might be time that we just don't have," Oliver pointed out to Roy.

"I understand that but we need to give Cisco and Caitlin some time," Roy told him.

"Okay, well until then make sure that he doesn't do anything that he's going to regret. Take care," Oliver said.

"Bye, Oliver," Roy said with a nod.

"Okay, I'm gonna go and inform Joe. I think someone should tell him," Alicia said to them.

"Okay, good luck, Alicia," said Felicity.

* * *

Alicia entered Barry's crime lab the next night, having a feeling that she was going to catch Barry with the worst attitude. She knew that she was right; Barry being a metahuman was making the effects of Bivolo's powers stronger on him and making them last longer. Alicia felt nervousness in her stomach as she approached Barry with an evidence bag from a case.

"Allen?" she asked.

"What do you want?" Barry asked her with impatience in his voice. Alicia had never seen him that angry and aggressive in her life, for the years that she had known him.

"I just need you to process some evidence for me," Alicia said calmly.

"You know I am _sick_ of you constantly telling me what to do!" Barry yelled at her. Alicia kept herself calm. "I am _not_ your father, Alicia!"

"Barry, listen to me for two minutes – !" Alicia tried. Having Barry telling her that she compared him to her murdered father stung, but she refused to show.

"No!" Barry snapped at her, glowering. "Between you and Oliver and Caitlin – God it is like a sickness with the three of you, Joe included!"

"Barry, you are talking out of your ass!" Alicia said to him. "Just stop! You're not yourself!"

"Oh I am totally myself, Licia," Barry said in a condescending tone of voice. "Myself enough to go hunting down who is looking for me!" He walked up to Alicia and punched her before speeding out of his lab. Alicia allowed the realization that Barry was going after Eddie to sink in. She knew that she needed Dick, Oliver and Roy for this, and that they needed to tell Team Flash who the Arrow was. Alicia reached for her spare Angel suit and flew out of Barry's crime lab, searching high in the sky for him. She didn't need to look long as she saw Barry coming after Eddie and Iris. Alicia flew in and shoved Barry away from Iris and Eddie before he did anything to the two of them that he would regret. She directed Barry to a back alleyway. He was in his Flash suit.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Alicia demanded as she turned on her comm system.

"Alicia, Alicia, can you hear me?" a voice asked. Was that Dig?

"John?" Alicia asked.

"Dig and Felicity told us that Oliver is the Arrow. He, Roy and Dick are coming to you I have your location," Cisco said.

"Well hurry up and bring some kind of cure, because right now, I just stopped Barry form doing something that he might end up regretting for years to come," Alicia said.

"Don't worry Joe and Dr. Wells are on their way," Cisco said.

"Well how fast can they get here?" Alicia asked as Barry attempted to land some blows to her. She then saw Roy and Oliver swinging in, bows and arrows in hand. Dick flew down using his glider.

"Barry you need to stop for two minutes. This isn't you talking!" Dick said to him.

"You need to _calm down,_ " Oliver said, pointing his bow towards Barry. He fired a tranquilizer dart at Barry, but Barry sped himself out of the way.

"You missed," Barry said cockily.

"I didn't," Roy said. He went in and fired an arrow right into Barry's thigh.

"Two thousand milligrams of tranquilizer," said Oliver. "Should be hitting you any time now."

Barry clutched his thigh and pulled the dart out of his leg, groaning in pain. Alicia took the opportunity to go in and tackle him to the ground, holding him still, using all of the super strength that she could muster. She held him there firmly, even as he twisted trying to get out of her hold.

"Barry, you need to _stop_ and think about what you are doing!" Dick growled. "This isn't you, man. You're not right!"

"I'm perfectly all right," Barry said as he tried to twist of Alicia's hold, but, she had an iron grip on him. She was stronger than he expected her to be. "That all you got?!"

"We've got a lot more," Roy said. He fired another tranquilizer dart, this time in Barry's knee.

"Only reason as to why we are not stopping is because we give a shit about you!" Alicia said.

"We believe in you, Barry," Oliver whispered. Suddenly, that was the moment Joe and Wells came through with the S.T.A.R Labs van. Alicia hauled Barry upward toward a giant light that would be able to cancel out the red. Blues, greens, whites, yellows and purples danced in front of Barry's eyes, and a few seconds later, Barry got down onto his knees, his eyes going from red back to hazel. Oliver knelt beside him as Alicia leaned forward.

"Barry, are you all right?" Oliver asked.

Barry just turned to Alicia and grinned. "Yeah that's gonna leave a special kind of hangover," he said.

Oliver, Roy and Dick shared smiles with Barry. Oliver patted Barry's shoulder and helped him get up and onto his feet.

"Look guys, I'm sorry," Barry said.

"Apologize all you want; it's not your fault," Dick assured him.

"Come on, we've gotta catch Bivolo," Alicia said.

"Believe me nobody wants to catch him more than I do," Barry said. "And Alicia, I-I'm sorry about what I said earlier, about your dad."

"Barry, it's okay," Alicia assured him around a smile.

"Still, I crossed a line," Barry said.

"Barry, that was some serious Mirakuru-type temper there, man," Roy said shaking his head.

"Do not mention it, please. I think I embarrassed myself enough over the past day or so," Barry said.

"Fair enough," Alicia said.


	23. Alicia's Past

**A/N:**

 **Okay, so, I was very hesitant to post this chapter after having updated this afternoon, but I decided what the heck? I have so many chapters that I've pre-written that I want to post so badly and I am very proud of, but that doesn't mean I will be updated like this every single day twice a day. Like I said today was the exception, just because I have so many chapters to get through and post before I start writing for the sequel. Additionally, I will be bringing in Hal Jordan the Green Lantern into this story. I just started his name as an Easter egg, but, now that I think about it, and the more I think about it, I want to see Hal Jordan in the Arrowverse! There have been so many Easter eggs and hints at Hal Jordan, there was a small cameo during season four of Arrow, but he never actually showed his face. Hal will be officially introduced in chapter 31, and I am currently in the process of working on chapter 32 right now. I think that his appearance in this story will be something that you will enjoy, plus I hope I nailed his personality, because I've only read a few Green Lantern and Flash crossover comics, as well as seen quite a bit of the movie with Ryan Reynolds and Blake Lively, but I never actually watched all of the Green Lantern movie all the way to the end. It didn't necessarily suck, but it wasn't the best movie that I've ever watched. I didn't love it, but I didn't hate it either. I think that it was probably because of the writing, apparently, Marc Guggenheim's script was supposed to be better, but due to legal issues they had to go with the Greg Berlanti script which wasn't as good. I feel that while Berlanti writes really really good for Flash and some of the other DC shows, he's not that good when it comes to writing for the big screen. That's my honest opinion there.**

 **Flashraven: I am really, really happy that you are loving the story this far and that you have your notifications on and that you added this story to your favorites. Thank you so much. I hope that you follow me all the way to the sequel when I post that. In this chapter, we are not going to be seeing Barry and Alicia in Starling, that's going to be the next chapter. This chapter is going deeper into Alicia's origin story and flashbacks to when her father was murdered, so I hope that you enjoy this.**

* * *

In the pipeline, they brought in Bivolo and put him in the prison. He was currently in a fit of rage as he banged against the glass, screaming things out that were not particularly intelligent.

"Hey how's about you shut up?" suggested Alicia.

"I will make you tear each other to pieces! You will all die!" Bivolo was yelling out.

Roy rolled his eyes.

"Blah, blah, blah," Cisco said as he closed up the pipeline. "Adios Prism."

"I actually think I prefer Rainbow Raider," Alicia said.

"This is what happens when the bad guys name themselves," Cisco said.

"I have a prison like this," Oliver said around a smile that he shared with Barry.

"Except our own private Alcatraz is in the North China Sea," Roy finished as they proceeded to head upstairs. They all walked into the main lab to find Joe and Dr. Wells already there, looking for an explanation out of Oliver. Alicia took a seat in a chair, knowing what Oliver was going to tell Joe, Caitlin, Cisco and Dr. Wells. She looked over at Diggle, Felicity and Roy, knowing what they were all going to say.

"My identity is a closely guarded secret known only to a few and if it were to get out it would endanger my the last bit of family that I have, which would be my sister," Oliver said to them.

"What he technically means is if his identity is revealed he'd have to kill you all," Alicia said discomforted. "And quite frankly the way I found out was because happened to be on the news. You know, you could do a better job at staying in the dark. And Roy, if you seriously thought that I wouldn't recognize you, you'd need to take an IQ test."

"I know, Alicia, you're not stupid," Roy told her. "I should have known better than to underestimate your intellect."

"Okay, what they both mean is that it was all fine and dandy working with all of you we should be getting back home," Felicity cut in.

"Yeah." Alicia nodded in agreement hastily.

Joe just looked pointedly at Oliver. "I may not agree with your methods but thank you for what you did out there today," he said.

Oliver nodded. He understood why Joe disagreed, but ultimately they both came to an understanding.

"Oh and Caitlin, the reason we need you and Cisco with us is because I might need your expertise for an autopsy," said Felicity.

"Wait, did somebody die?" asked Alicia in curiosity.

There suddenly became an uncomfortable silence. Alicia got up from her seat and stood up. "Can somebody tell me what the hell is going on?" Alicia demanded to the group of people standing in front of her. She looked towards Roy. "Roy? Do you know something that I don't?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Roy insisted.

"Roy William Harper, Jr. If you don't start talking," Alicia said to him in a low tone. Barry slowly came up behind Alicia, in case he had to hold her back.

"Okay, okay, fine," said Felicity. "Sara Lance, she-she got shot with arrows in the chest and fell off a rooftop. Roy at first thought that it might've been him."

"What? Roy you could _never_ do something like that that's crazy!" Alicia said.

"I know, at first I thought that I at that time still had a little bit of the Mirakuru in my system, which is impossible because I was cured of it months ago. However it turns out that while I was high on the stuff I killed a police officer using arrows. The fact that I did it while I was OD'd doesn't make it any easier to think about; I can't even sleep at night without seeing it," Roy explained.

Alicia felt her eyes stinging with tears. "And you were planning on telling me this when?" she demanded, her voice shaking. Joe shared a look with Wells and Caitlin. They could tell that Alicia was about to crack underneath her armor.

"We wanted to, but then everything started getting crazy and Roy insisted that we don't tell you anything," Felicity whispered. "You'd just woken up from your coma four months ago, and then Massie became comatose; we just felt that it wasn't the right time to say it. Plus, we-we may or may not have lied about Massie and how she got in her coma."

"What?" Alicia demanded, a lone tear rolling down her cheek. "Tell me the truth I think you owe that to me now."

"We-We were tracking down a hacker; an ex-boyfriend of mine, I made a lot of bad decisions in college," Felicity explained shakily. "My ex took me and my mother to blackmail me into working with this terrorist group he's part of called Brother Eye. We uh-Massie was with us that night because she's been going around the city known as the Peacock and she's been using Sara's old sonic device. My ex, Cooper, he-something in him snapped and he just started beating her but Oliver and I stopped him before he could kill her. The car accident was the cover story that we gave to your mom and your brothers. And Oliver may or may not have visited Captain Lance as the Arrow and told him to cover for the team, and for Massie. Lance agreed to it to protect your family. He also agreed to it because he knows you."

"So this whole time, my seventeen-year-old baby sister has been running around the city with you guys playing vigilante and Roy, you _told_ them not to tell me?!" Alicia demanded incredulously.

"Because I know you, and I know that once you go down a rabbit hole it's nearly impossible to pull you out because you become so consumed and so dragged into yourself and your emotions that you allow your emotions to get the best of you," Roy said. "I was trying to protect you from doing something stupid. You and Laurel; you both have one thing in common. Once you get into a deep enough rage, you start looking for something to do with it. Laurel tried shooting somebody she thought at first killed Sara, but the man passed his polygraph; his alibi checked out. If Oliver hadn't taken the bullets out of the gun Laurel could have put the guy down permanently. You, Laurel and Massie are probably some of the most stubborn girls I know."

"He's actually got a point, Alicia," Dick said. "Believe me, I know. Because, I've been where you are before; I wanted to kill my parents' murderer. I could have. But it's not the life that they would have wanted for me. And it's not the life your father or Sara would want for you."

"Yeah, I saw you the night we went after Mardon," Barry added. "I needed to restrain you and keep you back from it all, because I knew that you were not playing detective; you were out for blood. I saw the look in your eyes before we went to where the Mardon brothers were hiding. I know who you are; you are willing to do just about anything and everything to get the pain to stop, and when you get into that mindset, you make horrible decisions. I remember one time you ended up in the hospital with cracked ribs, a concussion and a broken clavicle, because you decided to beat the crap out of the first street corner rapist that you could get your fist on! It was like that day you had a death wish! I was afraid that the night we were tracking down Mardon, that when we found him, you were going to kill him. And you wondered why I tried talking you into staying behind in case I needed you. I was shocked that you had restraint considering that we were facing your father's killer that night."

"Well I _didn't_ , did I?!" Alicia demanded to Barry, glaring at him with tears pouring down her cheeks. "And guess _what?!_ " Alicia added to Roy, Oliver and Felicity. "I am a _grown_ _woman_ and a cop! Massie is a seventeen-year-old girl who shouldn't be in this line of work! Who protects her while I'm here?! She shouldn't be doing stuff like this in the first place! And I can decide for myself whether or not I need anyone's protection! And Roy, the _next_ _time_ one of my family members gets put in a hospital bed or worse because they decide to run around Starling playing superhero, then you tell me the Goddamn truth about it and why it happened! And Sara? She was my _best_ _friend_ you know you didn't have to keep me in the dark about that either! All four of you kept me in the dark about all of this! Did it _ever_ occur to you that I'd rather hear the truth straight up?! And Roy, by the way, this, the constant lying to my face, is part of the reason as to why we broke up _in the first place!_ " Alicia just walked away, her rage consuming her. She just needed to get away, not knowing if she could even look at Felicity, Oliver, Roy or Dig right now.

"Alicia! Alicia!" Roy called out to her.

* * *

Barry eventually found Alicia up in her training lab, sitting down with her arms wrapped around herself, the tears just falling down her face. It was clear to Barry that Alicia was trying to numb herself. As he walked in, Alicia looked up slightly at Barry, her eyes red.

"I just came to make sure that you're okay," Barry said.

"I just found out that my very first best friend got shot and killed with arrows and fell off of a rooftop, and that my baby sister is running around Starling City trying to play superhero," Alicia said shakily, sniffling as Barry got down on one knee in front of her. "It's just, ever since my dad died I swore to protect my family."

"I know your father was killed my Mardon," Barry said. "But you never went into detail about it; I mean, full detail. And you never told me about your connection to Sara, or how deep your connection had been with Roy."

"I just-I try to keep the past in the past," Alicia admitted tearfully.

"It doesn't help to," Barry said. "Especially since you have a habit of locking in all that rage that you feel; I do not think you are angry I just think you're hurt, but you don't want to allow the pain in."

Alicia nodded as she wiped her face. "Yeah," she admitted.

"Tell me about it," Barry whispered. "All of it."

Alicia nodded and proceeded to tell Barry her story.

 _Flashback:_

 _Alicia awoke in her room. The recently-turned-sixteen-year-old opened her eyes, stretching as she got ready to jump into the shower. Today was bring your child to work day at her father's job. She knew that the Lance sisters, Laurel and her best friend Sara were going to be there with Officer Lance, which she was looking forward to. After getting out of the shower, Alicia applied some makeup and dressed herself in a Starling City High School sweater and her favorite pair of skinny jeans, as well as her red high tops. After getting dressed she dashed down the stairs to greet her father, William, the Starling City Police lieutenant. Many said William and Alicia looked alike, which was true. While Alicia inherited her mother's long black hair, her dark blue eyes and face were her father's. She grabbed a bowl of cereal and proceeded to start eating as her father came down the stairs, dressed in his uniform._

" _Hi, Daddy," Alicia said with a smile._

" _Good morning, angel," William said to his eldest daughter, kissing her head. "You excited to come to my work?"_

" _Yeah for sure. You know that one day I am going to be the best detective," Alicia said with a smile on her lips._

" _Yup, you and I, kiddo, side by side in the police force," William said proudly. He was amazed at how tough, beautiful, intelligent and street-savvy his daughter was. Him and Alicia were a pair and were very close to each other, constantly joined at the hip. That was when Alicia's brothers clambered down the stairs._

" _Ma!" Paul, the oldest, called out. "Ma did you see my shirt anywhere?!"_

" _It's in the dryer, Paul!" Josephine said to her son._

" _Hurry up guys or we're gonna be late!" Alicia's little sister, Massie, called out, coming down the stairs with her favorite stuffed animal: a stuffed peacock she'd gotten from the Starling City Zoo._

" _We won't be late, Peacock; not with the way I drive." William picked Massie up and kissed the top of her black hair, looking into her hazel eyes which belonged to Josephine._

" _Okay you guys, eat some breakfast before you are all late," Josephine told them, smiling._

* * *

 _At the precinct later that afternoon, Massie was playing underneath her father's desk, while Alicia chatted it up with Sara._

" _So, you still have a crush on tall, dark and handsome?" Alicia asked Sara, referring to Oliver Queen. Alicia knew that Laurel was dating Oliver, and that they were pretty well known around town, along with Tommy Merlyn, who threw the biggest, craziest parties. Alicia had been to a couple of the Merlyn parties, and at each one there always seemed to be a scandal, especially when it came to the alcohol. Sara often accompanied her to the Merlyn parties, though Alicia typically avoided drinking. She knew better than to drink at Tommy's parties, or otherwise her father would have her head._

" _Yeah, except he's dating Laurel," Sara said, referring to Oliver Queen dating her older sister._

" _Is that why you provoked that girl by flirting with her boyfriend?" Alicia asked._

" _Yeah," Sara admitted._

" _Sara, you've gotta stop getting into that kind of trouble. You know, teachers are starting to assume I'm a trouble maker just because I'm your best friend!" Alicia said. "You're going to put my class presidency in jeopardy if you keep that up."_

" _Sorry, Licia," Sara said. "I-I know that that is important to you."_

" _So away from that, you wanna do dinner?" Alicia asked. "We can go to that Chinese place we always go to."_

" _Absolutely," Sara said to her friend. They crossed pinkies, giggling. Sara and Alicia were never far apart and were always together, swearing to be maids of honor in each other's wedding. They always had the joke that they needed each other, as Alicia often said every brunette needed a blonde best friend. They were a couple years apart, but they were extremely close. Sara was in her senior year while Alicia was in her sophomore year._

 _Suddenly, that was when the gunshots came throughout the precinct. Alicia screamed and grabbed hold of Massie, holding her little sister close to her as her brothers stood in front of Alicia, Sara and Massie._

 _End of Flashback:_

"We didn't know it, but in that moment, Clyde Mardon was coming through the precinct and he was starting to take hostages," Alicia whispered. "I-I never felt more terrified in my life. Clyde and his brother had us all sitting on the floor around the precinct, picking officers off one by one. Sara was with me; all we could do was watch because what else could we do?"

Barry looked at Alicia and saw that she had more tears rolling down her face.

"They shot and killed several officers," Alicia said. "I-I tried shielding Massie away from it, tried covering her eyes to keep her from seeing it all. But then they started demanding the lieutenant that tried putting them away, or they would kill his kids, particularly me, as I was my dad's favorite and the apple of his eye. Clyde got hold of me and held the gun to my head."

 _Flashback:_

" _WE'RE LOOKING FOR LIEUTENANT GALLOWAY!" roared Clyde, aiming his gun everywhere._

 _William stood from his desk. "Please, Mardon just stop!"_

" _JUST SHUT UP!" yelled Mardon. He grabbed hold of Alicia's arm and pulled her against him, pointing the gun towards her head. "STEP FORWARD OR I WILL KILL HER!"_

" _NO, DAD DON'T!" Alicia cried out, feeling her eyes burning with tears, her whole body trembling in fear._

" _Alicia, baby- look Mardon I will do whatever you want, but don't involve my baby girl," William whispered._

" _No, if you don't cooperate she will die," whispered Clyde's brother, Mark._

" _No, no I'm the one looking to put you away my children they have got nothing to do with this you son of a bitch!" William cried out._

" _If you want to see your daughter alive, then step forward." Clyde prepared to pull the trigger._

" _Daddy!" Alicia sobbed out. "Daddy, please don't!"_

" _There is nothing I wouldn't do to protect my baby girl," William whispered. He stepped forward, kissing his daughter on the forehead. "Alicia, no matter what happens, angel, I will always love you. You, Paul, Dominic and Massie have made me the happiest father."_

 _Clyde shoved Alicia away and she sat where she was, frozen in her spot terrified next to Laurel._

 _And that was the moment Clyde pulled the trigger, shooting William in the head, right in front of his four, beautiful children and the Lance sisters. The two Mardon brothers left, leaving the police force in a panic as the lights suddenly went out throughout the precinct, the room becoming black._

" _NOOOOOOO!" Alicia screamed her vocal chords stretching as Laurel held her back. "DADDY! DADDY!" The tears flew down her cheeks and she shared looks of horror with her sister and her brothers. She buried her face deep into Laurel's chest, sobbing, shaking, scared to death. Sara rushed forward to comfort her best friend, stroking her black hair. Laurel shushed her, trying to assure the frightened teen that everything was going to be all right. Laurel kissed the top of Alicia's head, rocking her backward and forward in an attempt to soothe her. Laurel looked towards her father. Lance stepped forward and gathered Massie into his arms, sharing a look with Paul and Dominic, silently telling them that he was going to be there for their family._

 _End of Flashback:_

By the time Alicia finished talking about her dad's death, she was full on sobbing, wiping away tears.

"M-My d-dad saved m-my life that day," she whispered, her eyes filled with so much pain. "And since then, Laurel she's-she's been amazing to m-me and m-my family. It wasn't until my college years that I-I really s-saw the effects. M-My oldest br-brother developed a-a substance abuse p-problem. But my b-baby sister; it affected her worst. Sometimes, I-I feel like at the time, if I had a gun, a lipstick knife, anything on me, I could have saved my father's life."

"If you don't want to continue to talk about it, it's all right," Barry whispered.

"N-No, Barry. I-I have to talk about th-this for m-my own sanity," Alicia whispered shakily. She felt Barry taking her by the hand.

 _Flashback:_

 _Alicia came home from school that afternoon after all of her classes were finished. She ultimately decided that after she graduated, she was going to go into the police academy and become a cop. It was the one way that she knew how to honor her father's life. It was to put Clyde and Mark Mardon away and carry one her father's legacy. Unlocking her front door, she saw that her mom wasn't home yet from work. She knew that Massie had had a half day, so she decided to check on her little sister. Ever since the death of William, Massie had developed PTSD and struggled with panic attacks, nightmares and night terrors, waking up screaming in her sleep so loudly neighbors could be awoken. Climbing the stairs, Alicia knocked on her sister's door._

" _Massie!" Alicia called out. "Mass, open up the door, sweetie!"_

 _When Massie didn't open up the door, Alicia invited herself in, only to see her sister close to drunk, an entire bottle of red wine open and almost gone._

" _Mass," Alicia whispered, shaking her head. "Massie, you cannot keep this up."_

" _It's the onlyway thatIknow to get the painto stop," Massie said, her voice slurred._

" _Massie, listen to me. You're wasted," Alicia said. "You may have given up on yourself, but I am not giving up on you, Mass. You're my baby sister and I love you. And it breaks my heart to see you drink and drink like this. I know you are struggling with coping with Daddy's death but you're stronger than this; you're probably the toughest girl I've ever met."_

 _Massie met Alicia's eyes. "I know," Massie said tearfully. "And I knowDaddy wouldbe ashamed ofwhat I amdoing right now."_

" _Daddy could never be ashamed of you, Peacock," Alicia whispered. "He would just be disappointed." She pulled her little sister into her arms, fishing out the stuffed peacock that Massie had gotten from the zoo. Alicia felt this need to put that stuffed animal into Massie's arms whenever something horrible would happen. This counted as something pretty horrible. "But I can tell you this, no matter what, Dad loves us. And I do not need to know that he is looking down on all of us with pride. I have faith." She pressed a kiss against Massie's hair and held her tightly, determined to protect her little sister from all evils of the world._

 _End of Flashback:_

"Massie developed even worse problems because of her drug addiction and PTSD," Alicia said softly, more tears cascading down her face. "She-She got herself involved in an abusive, toxic relationship at the age of fourteen. She was dating a boy who was sixteen who introduced her to cocaine and got her to snort heroin. They would drink together, and he would always beat her, calling her slut, bitch, whore, prostitute. . ." Alicia's voice trailed off as she broke down with more tears. "She came home sick and vomiting on occasions because she tried out a drug that was brand new to her. Meth, coke, heroin, weed, you name it she tried it. At-At one-one p-point, I-I found her on the bathroom floor bleeding out because she had slit her wrists. Her brain had been so crazy high from the heroin and all the other drugs that had been in her system. She was drowning in her own vomit from all of the new drugs she had shot up, including Vertigo, and I guess when she had slit her wrists, the vomit wouldn't come up. She wasn't even breathing. When she woke in the hospital she was so, so sick, severely sick, throwing up as she sobered up because we had police officers watching the hospital making sure she didn't escape. It was so hard watching her withdrawal and get sick." Alicia wiped her face.

Barry closed his eyes. He couldn't even imagine that. The idea that Alicia's little sister had been so heavy in that; that was the stuff of nightmares that you only saw in Lifetime or Hallmark movies. The thought of that happening to such a sweet, kind, innocent soul made Barry feel sick to his stomach.

"I met Roy when I graduated from the police academy," Alicia said quietly, a small smile appearing on her lips. "He hadn't even had a criminal record yet or gotten hauled in by the police. When I met him, I-I felt so much hope and happiness, something that I hadn't felt after my dad had been murdered. He was so good to me, to my sister, to my brothers; to my mother. However, he started thieving when his mom's health started to decline and she needed treatment. His dad is a good-for-nothing involved in underage prostitution and used to beat Roy as a kid; his father abandoned him. After a year of us dating he got so desperate for the money that he started petty theft. Even though we broke up because of a lack of honesty between us, he was still the best thing that ever happened to me. Even after we broke up the year I became promoted to SVU detective, I still looked out for him and I still gave a damn about him."

Barry looked deeply into Alicia's dark blue eyes.

"Roy gave me so many gifts," Alicia said, brushing away her tears. "He was amazing to me, and even though I do not feel the same way as I did back then about him, I-I still care about what happens to him."

"Alicia," Barry whispered, brushing her hair back from her face. "I'm so sorry that you got put through that."

Alicia nodded. "My high school years especially after I turned sixteen were hell. I just carried so much rage that I didn't know what to do with it all. That was when I started karate and self-defense classes, because I wanted to be able to protect myself from that pain; I didn't want anyone to hurt me ever again."

"Alicia," Barry whispered. "You're always going to hurt. It's part of life. Pain and anger and sadness they're just part of you."

Alicia nodded. "Yeah, I know." She wiped her face. Before she knew it, she and Barry were leaning into each other, and their lips touched softly. Surprisingly, both she and Barry leaned into the kiss, with Barry's fingers tousling through her long, shiny hair. It was like fireworks. Alicia pressed her hand against Barry's chest and could feel his heart racing as they kissed. Alicia closed her eyes, her fingers brushing through Barry's hair, and she smiled against his lips. When they broke apart, they stared into each other in surprise.

"Wait did we just. . .?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah, yeah I-I think we just. . ." Barry's voice trailed off, his face turning red. "You wanna take that back?"

"No, absolutely not," Alicia said with a smile. "It was nice." The leaned in and proceeded to kiss a second time, this time gentler and softer. They broke apart with gentle smiles on their faces. "How about we. . . I don't know. . . see where this takes us?"

Barry nodded. "Yeah, I'd like that, Alicia," he said. "But after we get back from the mission in Starling City."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Okay, hopefully you enjoyed Barry and Alicia's kissing scene. I felt when writing this fanfic that Barry and Alicia have always had feelings for each other and I always felt that it was genuine. Though I do love WestAllen on the TV show and Barry and Iris are typically my OTP, I'm really happy that I wrote this OC fanfic. I only found two out there that I really enjoy so I felt that there needed to be one other one out there, but with more of a connection to Roy.**


	24. The Brave and the Bold

Alicia sat at the computer desk in the lair of the Arrow team. She was currently waiting for Lyla, Dig, Roy and Oliver to return to the 'Arrowcave' as Cisco called it. She was hanging around with Felicity, Barry, Massie, Cisco and Caitlin. She looked across the room at her younger sister, Massie, who was staring at her teal, leather, zip-up, bodysuit, matching, padded jacket and black boots, which contained a necklace Felicity had made for her that contained the technology from Sara's old sonic device, as well as a black domino mask. The necklace was geared specifically to Massie and only Massie. Oliver and Roy had forbid her from going out that night as the Peacock, insisting that Massie needed rest. She was informed to train easy due to her ribs still being cracked, but she could stay in the Foundry if she was needed out in the field. The bruising around her ribs was still an ugly purple color, but was slowly fading to a yellowish tint. The cuts on her face were healing, but she was going to have a few scars, particularly on her forehead. Massie was expecting some sort of lecture from Alicia about her activities as the Peacock, but she had been shocked when Alicia had launched herself at her sister and threw her arms around her, thankful that she was all right. She looked at a bo staff, feeling tempted to grab it and start practicing, but her typical sparring partner was Roy, and he was out for the night with Oliver searching for the boomerang killer. If Roy wasn't around, then Massie would spar with Oliver, who she typically lost to. Barry was currently speeding up and down the Salmon ladder.

"How often does Oliver do this?" Caitlin asked as she watched Barry do the Salmon ladder.

"Once every Wednesday," said Felicity. "And it's usually to distract me from my work. There's also usually a lot more sweating involved."

Massie nodded in agreement. Alicia walked over and started to do the Salmon ladder after Barry finished up. She moved up and down on it, taking deep breaths as she trained on it. When she was finished, she jumped down, panting as she caught her breath.

"The dude was tossing around explosive boomerangs," Barry said, walking up to the desk. "They needed some backup, and I need some dinner. The Salmon ladder is giving me a craving for sushi."

"Get me some too," Massie said with a smile at Barry. In the short time she had spent with him down in the Arrow team's hideout, Massie had grown to like Barry.

"Me too," Alicia said. In a flash, Barry was out of the room, sending papers flying.

"I could have _sworn_ I had paper weights down here," Felicity said. The blonde IT expert slammed her hands down on the desk.

"Should have warned you about that," Caitlin said.

Alicia rolled up the sleeves on her long-sleeved grey hoodie as the doors to the 'Arrowcave' opened to reveal Oliver, Roy, Diggle and Lyla coming down the stairs.

"Did you all find anything?" Massie asked.

"Well we found him," Roy said to his favorite sparring partner. He walked over to Massie and hugged her firmly. Since Massie had been hospitalized, Roy felt a surge of protectiveness over Alicia's little sister. Felicity noticed the look on Lyla's face.

"You okay?" Felicity asked.

"Can't work for ARGUS without making a few enemies," Lyla said with a sigh. "I'm sorry to involve you all in this."

Diggle had a bag full of pieces of a broken boomerang.

"Is that ARGUS property?" Lyla asked her partner.

"Yeah," Dig said.

Suddenly, in a blur, Barry was back in the room with three trays of sushi, mask off. Alicia shook her head.

"Hey, how's about having some secrecy?" Alicia asked Barry. "Can't believe I'm best friends with a moron."

"You don't have yours on!" Barry said.

"They already know who I am because of my sister and Roy, stupid!" Alicia said sarcastically. "As far as I am concerned, Roy already told Lyla about me in advance."

"I-er," Barry began. "They're married?" He gestured Diggle and Lyla.

"We're not married," Lyla and Diggle said simultaneously. Lyla was still in shock over Barry being the Flash. She was as shocked as Diggle was the first time that he witnessed Barry's speed.

"Or together or whatever he told her about me," Barry said. "Wait you didn't?"

"I keep secrets for a living man," Dig said.

"Maybe he should take your advice, John," Alicia said, shaking her head.

"Ahh, my bad," Barry said.

"You're. . . you're," Lyla stammered.

"Yeah, yeah he is," Roy said, nodding curtly. "He's the Flash."

"Sushi?" Barry asked.

"Idiot," Alicia muttered underneath her breath.

"We need a location on the man, Lyla," Oliver said. "His name is Digger Harkness."

"Well first up work the evidence," Barry said.

"Barry, can I talk to you for a moment please? You too, Alicia," Oliver said to the two of them.

Alicia and Barry both nodded and followed Oliver over to a corner of the basement of Thea's nightclub.

"I appreciate the help from you at ARGUS, Barry," Oliver said to them, softly yet sternly, like a father scolding his kids. As far as Oliver was concerned, Barry was his kid at this point and saw him as either a son or a younger brother in the sense. The last thing that he wanted was to see Barry be naïve about things. Alicia looked across the room and saw that Cisco was holding his phone up, intending on taking a photo of Alicia, Barry and Oliver in their suits; as though he thought it was the coolest thing that he saw all day long. Caitlin slapped Cisco's arm down as Oliver gestured Massie to come forward as well so that he could talk to her.

"But you don't want to team up," Barry said to him as Massie came over.

"Barry. . . things work _differently_ here in Starling," Oliver said to him. "It's not the same at Central City."

"Ask this cop," Alicia said. "There are rapists, murderers and _mafia_ members lurking on every street. Trust me, you wouldn't last long here, Bar."

"Like Alicia said, this isn't the place for you, Caitlin or Cisco to be. Sure, Alicia and Massie are both used to this; they had to live in these conditions every day," Oliver said. "It toughened them up."

"I remember us working together just fine last year, and that was without superpowers," Barry pointed out.

"Look, Oliver, maybe having Barry help isn't such a bad idea," Massie said. "Besides, if there's anybody here that meets the requirement of a forensics analyses it's him."

"Okay, fine, but if we do this, we do this my way," Oliver said. "It's my city."

Barry nodded with a grin on his face. "Awesome!" he said. "What's first?"

"We need to reassemble the evidence. It will take some time –" Oliver began, but Barry had already been across the room towards the desk in a flash, already putting the broken boomerang back into its natural shape. Oliver shared a look with Alicia, he flashed him a smile.

"Or we could do that," Alicia said with the smile still planted on her face. "Show-off," she muttered underneath her breath. She walked over to the desk to see the reassembled boomerang on the table. She and Cisco both picked up a boomerang.

"These ones are a bit more high-tech than the one that you brought to Central City – 3D printed polymer with a circuitry weave," Cisco said.

Massie leaned forward. "Yeah, you're correct. These grooves can pack a C-4 charge," she said.

Alicia looked towards her sister. "Since when did you become interested in science?" she asked.

"I guess I started putting more effort into my studies," said Massie with a shrug.

"And I tried for years to get you to take interest in Chemistry by forcing you to read my college text books, which you described as torture sessions and hell," Alicia said, shaking her head.

"Compared to this life, those times were not even _close_ to hell," Massie whispered, feeling her eyes glaze over.

"You all right?" Barry asked her.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine I just haven't been sleeping that well lately," Massie said, brushing it off. "Anyway, if we can figure out how Harkness gets his supplies – "

"We can use that to track him," Cisco finished with a grin. Massie was probably one of the smartest, most intuitive teens Barry, Cisco and Caitlin had ever met.

"Exactly," Massie said with a nod of her head.

"But Harkness clearly didn't make these boomerangs. This guy is smarter than that," Barry said shaking his head.

"How do you know?" Massie asked.

"Intuition," Alicia explained.

"My job requires me to understand how these guys think," Barry said.

"It's why the CCPD benefits and why he's still around. They need someone that can actually do their job," Alicia said, picking up a piece of the boomerang with a gloved hand, feeling it vibrating. "Besides, I actually have a hunch on who's making these things. Felicity, can I look at the SCPD database?"

Felicity nodded and allowed Alicia to sit at the desk.

"You know how to hack into the database? And how many felonies are you possibly committing right now?" Massie asked.

"Don't you remember Dominic went to MIT?" Alicia asked her sister. "Guess what he majored in: computers and engineering. And try at least five different felonies, but it doesn't matter at this point. I may not be as good at it as Dominic, Felicity or Cisco, but I know a thing or two and right now I am having fun." She chewed on her lower lip as she tried to hack into the SCPD database, but it was sealed shut. "Yeah, I can't do this. I guess we have to do the next best thing, because I have an idea of who is creating these boomerangs; Klouse Markos. "

"What would you call the next best thing?" asked Caitlin.

"Talk to Laurel Lance and Captain Lance and see what they've got," Alicia said.

"Well how will we succeed with that?" asked Roy.

"I will just pay Lance and Laurel a little visit with Barry and Oliver and tell Lance that Barry and I are here with the CCPD to help with the Harkness case," Alicia said simply, going over to where her duffle bag was so that she could change out of her suit. "Plus, I am overdue to visit Laurel."

"Of course," said Roy. "Good luck."

Alicia nodded. Five minutes later she emerged from a corner in dark wash jeans, Timberlands, a white t-shirt and a Northface jacket. "Barry, how fast can you get changed?" she asked. "Actually, that's a stupid question."

Barry nodded and proceeded to get dressed at super speed.

"Alicia, do you need me to come with you?" asked Massie.

"Nice try," Alicia told her sister. "Just stay here, where I know you won't get into to trouble."

Massie nodded stubbornly as she watched Oliver, Barry and Alicia leave the Foundry. She sat down reluctantly.

"We're gonna get you back in that suit, Massie. Really soon, too," Roy told her.

"I just need something to hit," Massie told him.

Roy nodded and went over to the Bo staffs. He and Massie proceeded to spar on the training mats, hoping Barry, Alicia and Oliver would come back with something.

* * *

Oliver, Alicia and Barry walked into the SCPD precinct, looking for Lance and Laurel. When Alicia caught sight of her friend's older sister, her face lit up in a way Barry hadn't seen before.

"Hi, Alicia," Laurel said, a smile on her face.

"Laurel!" Alicia said, hugging one of her oldest friends. "Oh it's so good to see you!"

"You too, Alicia," Lance said as he offered Alicia an embrace and a kiss on the forehead. He had been there for Alicia and her family since the death of her father. Over the years, Alicia had found herself having multiple father figures, Lance and Joe being the most prominent.

"Hi, Quentin, I heard you were promoted to Captain," Alicia said, grinning. She broke out of the embrace.

"And I heard you decided to go being a regular detective rather than SVU," Lance said with an impressed smile.

Alicia grinned. "I just thought it was time for a change," she said as she gestured to Barry. "Captain Lance, this is – "

"Bart Allen, right?" Lance asked. "You got hit by a bus or something?"

"It's Barry, sir," Barry and Alicia said simultaneously. "And it was lightning. Alicia and I got struck by it at the same time."

"Well I'm glad you both are fine," Lance said.

Alicia nodded.

"So, Alicia, what are you doing here in Starling?" asked Laurel. She turned to Oliver, noticing how quiet he was. "Ollie is everything okay?" she added.

"I'm fine," Oliver said to Laurel.

"Barry and I are here helping with a case," Alicia explained. "It's on Digger Harkness."

"But we need some info on a suspect you apprehended last year?" Barry asked. "Klouse Markos?"

"Do you have an idea on where we can start looking for him? We have reason to believe that he is the one creating the boomerangs Harkness is using," said Oliver.

"Well we don't really keep track of them," said Lance.

"Well is there anything he was arrested for?" Alicia asked.

"Uhh. . ." Laurel looked as though she was trying to remember. "Identity theft, he was using some gismo to steal credit card numbers for the Bratva, Russian mob."

"Thank you," Alicia said to them. "Laurel, if you have anything more let us know." She, Barry and Oliver turned on their heels and walked out of the precinct. Oliver pulled his phone out and sent out a text. Ten minutes later, Roy and Massie were standing in a back alleyway from the precinct decked out in their suits. Barry ran to go and put his own suit on. He came back in a flash.

"I can't believe you are a member of a Russian mob, Oliver," Barry said.

"Former member, actually," Massie said, adjusting her domino mask on her face and pulling her necklace on. Whenever she opened her mouth and screamed, her sonic scream sounded out.

"We had a falling out last year," Oliver finished for the baby of the group. "Well we've gotta get going. I know where they run their cyber-crime operation. So we need to go." He proceeded to walk in that direction.

"Nice outfit by the way," Barry said to Roy, referring to the red.

Roy grinned behind his mask.

"Massie," Alicia whispered. "Are you sure you are ready to go out tonight? You're still badly hurt."

"I've needed a little normal. Besides, Ollie told me to shadow. He will tell me when he needs me," Massie said as they followed Oliver to the location. When they got there it was twenty minutes later.

"Massie, stay sharp," Oliver told her. "We're going to have to break in through the window. Peacock, it's time to sing."

Massie nodded and opened her mouth, allowing her sonic scream to sound throughout, shattering the glass. She grabbed her choice weapon; her cheer baton and she smashed the rest of the glass away. Roy patted her shoulder rewardingly.

"Nice work," Alicia said around a smile.

"Thanks, sis," Massie said, grinning behind her mask. Her hair was braided back halfway.

"Arsenal, you're on the South-East corner," Oliver instructed.

Everyone nodded. Roy went off his separate way.

"Flash I want you to scour out the perimeter," Oliver ordered.

Barry nodded and proceeded to do his thing.

"Peacock, we're going through here, through the front," Oliver said. "Peacock, I want you to stay close to me. Do not do anything unless I say so."

Massie pouted but nodded. She understood Oliver was keeping her safe.

"Angel, take the North-West. Go get Dig and have him be outside on standby," Oliver said.

Alicia nodded and flew off to get Diggle. She knew that Dig was going to do whatever it took to keep Lyla safe. When she came back, Diggle was on standby outside the building. Alicia went off to the North-West to check it. When she came back, Roy was back as well.

"North-West is clear," Alicia reported.

"South-East, no one's home," Roy said.

"Which means the front is what's left. Peacock, Angel, Flash, the three of you are coming with me. Arsenal, stay here," Oliver told them.

Barry came back seconds later, six guys tied up together with him. "I had eight seconds to kill," he said with that stupid grin on his face.

"Okay, let's get going," Alicia said. Alicia, Oliver, Barry and Massie walked towards the front of the building. Oliver found a door locked shut, and he kicked the door in. A man stood at the sight of them. Oliver walked in first, holding the boomerang.

"You made this for Digger Harkness," Oliver growled, his whole body posture transforming. His voice was low, a snarl. "I want to know where he is."

"Go to hell," Markos spat out. He turned to Massie. "And I don't think this is the place for you either you _bitch!_ "

Oliver nodded at Massie, and she let out a long, angry sonic scream. Barry and Alicia covered their ears. The scream was loud and high enough to break glass. She caught her breath and stalked over to Markos.

"I've never liked that word," Massie snarled. "TELL US WHERE HE IS!"

"I'm not telling you, birdy," Markos said.

Oliver suddenly fired an arrow and shot Markos in the shoulder. Barry looked alarmed and worried. "What hurts worse than an arrow coming in is an arrow coming out!" Oliver snarled

"Hey, Hey!" Barry cried out. He could see the pure fear in Markos' eyes, the terror. "What are you doing?!"

Oliver then yanked the arrow out of Markos' shoulder, and the man let out a cry of pain.

"Still not saying it!" Markos yelled stubbornly.

"Getting information!" Massie spat out. "Anybody that calls me a bitch?! NOT ON MY WATCH!"

Massie proceeded to do her sonic cry again, right in Markos' face, enough to damage his ear drums. She held her scream out for five minutes until Alicia called out, "PEACOCK!" Massie suddenly stopped when she saw the look of disappointment, hurt and horror on her sister's face. She backed off as Markos started to spill the beans.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Markos cried out.

"He's a liar!" Massie barked, choosing to disregard her sister, blinded by her duty. "You want me to sing you a song again? I am _killer_ at singing Bon Jovi and KISS! Or how about a kiss goodnight, scumbag?!" She raised her fist up, about to punch the guy.

"OKAY, OKAY!" Markos said, doing anything to get the pain and torture to stop.

"We'll ask again!" Oliver growled out. "WHERE IS HE?!"

"HERE!" Markos cried. He held up a phone. "He gave it to me! It's encrypted I had an order ready for him! I called he came I don't know where he is I swear!"

"He's telling the truth," Massie decided, grabbing the cell phone. "A real shame; I was hoping for an encore!" She shoved the guy down to the ground.

"How do you know?!" Oliver demanded.

"What color are your shoes?" Massie demanded. She was doing a polygraph.

"Black!" Markos said.

Massie looked down at the man's shoes. "His polygraph passes," said Massie. The four walked out around the corner into the alleyway. Barry and Alicia both took their masks off.

"What the hell was that?" Alicia demanded. Just seeing her baby sister torturing a criminal made her stomach hurt.

"What happened was that he had information and _we_ were trying to get it out of him!" Massie said.

"But you tortured that guy!" Barry said.

"We interrogated him," Oliver said coolly.

"When our friends told us that your tactics made you a criminal we defended you," Barry said, feeling the disappointment in Oliver, his friend, his _hero._ "I thought you were supposed to be better than them!"

"Barry, things are different here! Alicia, you know that!" Massie said. "This was the city where our father was shot in the head right in front of us! Where there are rapists, drug dealers, murderers, and pedophiles on every Goddamn corner!"

"My mother was killed here right in front of me," Oliver said.

"Well our parents were killed in front of us too," Barry reminded them bluntly. "But Alicia and I do not use our own personal tragedies as excuses to torture anyone that pisses us off!"

"Exactly, Massie," Alicia said coldly. "And I may not know half of what you do here but I can tell you right now that you crossed a line! And you know what?! You were part of why I decided to start my crusade!"

"Alicia, you know _nothing_ about what I've been through! For two months after you awoke from your coma –!"

"What?" Alicia demanded. "Mass what are you not telling me?!"

"I-I-Thea and I were away in Corto Maltese with Malcolm Merlyn who offered to train us!" Massie said.

"WHAT?! You told me you were in Italy with Thea taking a vacation before school started! That's what I remember you telling me when I visited after I awoke!" Alicia shrieked. "Massie, Malcolm Merlyn is a snake; he dropped an earthquake device that killed _hundreds_ in the Glades! Why would you involve yourself with him?"

"He offered to train me and teach me how to fight, to overcome my trauma," Massie said. "Thea and I wanted to learn how to defend ourselves. He offered to take us anywhere in the world that we pleased, and he umm. . ." Massie's voice trailed off. "He put Thea and me through sessions individually."

 _Flashback:_

 _Massie found herself sitting cross-legged on the floor across from Malcolm, who held her hand out underneath a bowl of ice water. He continuously poured scolding hot tea over Massie's hand. Massie could feel her hand burning from the heat of the hot liquid. She felt her breath hitching in her throat as a panic attack started to come over her._

" _I can't do this, Malcolm!" Massie choked. "Please, please stop!"_

" _You must continue, Massie," Malcolm insisted. "I have to treat you as my student. Eventually, you will be numb to this."_

" _No, no I've had enough!" Massie gasped, the tears flooding her eyes. She looked across the room at her best friend, Thea, who watched her._

" _No, Massie, you must continue on. Just breathe on through it. You can do this," whispered Malcolm._

" _You sick son of a bitch," Massie gasped painfully. Finally, when Malcolm finished, Massie dumped her hand into the cold water. She had only been training with him for a week or so, and all Malcolm has done was either force her to take scalding hot baths or have hot liquid fall over her hand. "We've been doing this the past few weeks! What is the point of this?!"_

" _Well you must be getting pretty good at it. From what I can see your pain tolerance has been increasing," Malcolm stated._

 _End of Flashback_ _ **:**_

"We went through those sessions for a few weeks," Massie whispered, now sitting down. "He continuously did that until he decided I was ready for something more advanced. He was teaching me how to have a higher pain tolerance and how to control my PTSD. He pushed me and pushed me."

 _Flashback:_

 _Massie found herself going into a panic attack looking at the towels and the huge bucket of water next to her. Malcolm had her strapped down to a table, so tightly that she wouldn't be able to move a muscle._

" _Malcolm, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" Massie choked. "We've already tried this two days ago you said you wouldn't do it!"_

" _This is to teach you to overcome your fear, your trauma at the idea of drowning," Malcolm said simply._

" _This is bat shit crazy!" Massie gasped out._

" _This is the only way, Massie," Malcolm said. "Sara Lance was taught this by Nyssa Al Ghul and the League, now it's my turn to teach you how to overcome your fear, your PTSD. I know that it stems from the fact that you once had drowned in your own vomit after ODing on drugs and alcohol. Ever since then you had that horrible fear of drowning to death. I am going to teach you how to overcome it. The way that you keep yourself from drowning is by slowing your heartbeat. What I want you to do is focus on something else, rather than your fear. Right now, your fear is consuming you. You start to panic when you have too much carbon dioxide in your system, Massie. Right now, I am going to just cover your face with the towel, and you will focus on breathing slowly, in with your nose and out with your mouth. Think about a time that you felt not so afraid."_

 _Massie closed her eyes as the towel draped over her head. She thought back to a time she was unafraid on drowning, of being in water. The one time she thought of it was when she and her family had gone on a vacation to Guano Lupe in Mexico. She and her father had clutched hands, and they had cliff-dived into the crystal clear water. When Massie had jumped in, she had found herself surrounded by not only her dad, but also all the fish and coral. That had been a day she had felt fearless at the age of five; she had been a daredevil during her younger years, a total firecracker. As she thought about that time with her dad, she smiled, feeling her heartbeat slowing; she felt relaxed. Her muscles relaxed as she felt completely calm. When she felt the water pouring over her face, she didn't feel afraid. In fact, she felt peaceful. A few minutes later, Malcolm replaced the towel, allowing her to breathe, before continuing again._

 _End of Flashback:_

Alicia felt her eyes stinging with tears. She looked over at Oliver and saw he was as deeply surprised as she was. Barry looked shocked.

"We went through the waterboarding sessions weekly," Massie said. "It got to a point where I no longer panicked when I felt the water come down on me. For so many years I feared drowning; now that fear only feels like a distant memory."

"I remember you being so afraid," Alicia whispered, the tears making their way down her cheeks. "Especially after you overdosed on PCP and pills; you had been drowning in your own vomit and when you woke in the hospital you were throwing up nonstop. Ever since then you were scared of even taking a bath."

Massie nodded at that. "Yeah, yeah I know," she whispered. "It took me a few days to completely overcome my fear. When Malcolm had tried it on me the first time, I could feel myself going into an anxiety attack and I felt myself getting sick. It was all so new to me; I didn't know how to react. He stopped a couple days after that first attempt because he knew he needed another approach with it. There was also something else that he did, aside from the waterboarding, but it was still water torture."

 _Flashback:_

 _Massie found herself lying on the floor, her body being held down by chains. Her hands were bound with the chains, as well as her ankles. Malcolm was holding her head still by the neck._

" _You're getting a lot better with handling water, Massie. Might I say I am quite impressed," Malcolm said._

" _So that's what we're continuing with?" asked Massie._

" _Yeah," Malcolm whispered. "This is just to see how much water you can take swallowing down," he added. He grabbed her nose and pried Massie's mouth open. "Time to find out." He grabbed a bottle of water and poured the fluid down Massie's open mouth. He watched on as Massie swallowed the water down. He knew that she could take it. Six bottles of water later, Massie was breathing hard, swallowing vomit down. "Easy, Massie, easy; you're only thinking that you are feeling sick. Just breathe deeply it; the feeling will pass," Malcolm coaxed her._

 _Sure enough, Massie's breathing became a normal pace, and her nausea went down as she breathed._

" _Now, time to see how well you can break your chains," Malcolm said to her._

 _Massie allowed herself a deep breath; she pulled herself up by the head and she yanked on the chains; she was free. She slipped her hands out of the cuffs with ease._

" _Excellent," Malcolm praised._

 _End of Flashback:_

"Massie," Oliver said. "I know Thea was in Corto Maltese, but why would she lie about being with Malcolm?"

"How should I know? She's his daughter," Massie said with a shrug.

"Well why did you decide to leave?" Oliver asked.

"Because I got better, a better fighter, I-I just felt as though there was nothing left for me there," said Massie. "Thankfully Malcolm and I had an amicable split."

"Well what did he make you do after those sessions?" asked Oliver.

"After those torture sessions we moved to sparring. When we sparred, Malcolm started simple. Then, he got even more advanced on me," Massie said, her voice shaking at the memories from months ago. "He-He umm. . . pushed me harder than Thea, as if he saw a lot more potential in me. It was almost as though he was going easy on Thea, I guess because Thea was a slower learner? I don't know. But I picked up on things faster, a lot faster. I guess it's because I've always been a dancer, I've always done choreography, so it was natural for me."

 _Flashback:_

" _Now, Altaawus," Malcolm whispered, going by the name Massie had chosen. Malcolm had insisted that she choose a name, as if she were in the League of Assassins, after a month or so of training and torture sessions. They had been going at it for the past two months. Between the scalding baths, the water torture, the tea spilling, and slicing Massie's wrists with blades, the torture sessions grew more and more extreme. But as Massie partook in the sessions, she felt her PTSD and anxiety lessen over time. "We are going to move on to keeping you blindfolded." He wrapped a cloth around Massie's face and covered her hazel eyes. "Let's begin."_

" _Okay." Massie took a deep breath and her, Malcolm and Thea proceeded to spar. Both Massie and Thea were blindfolded. Malcolm told them that this was to test their level of awareness and senses. The three proceeded to spar with swords in hands, Massie holding two swords as she moved. She danced through it and did a backflip as she pressed her sword to Malcolm's neck. "Looks like I won that one, Malcolm," she whispered._

" _I think you are ready, Altaawus," Malcolm whispered._

" _I'm ready to go home," Massie said around a smile._

 _End of Flashback:_

"I was allowed to leave Corto Maltese earlier than Thea, because I moved up higher, faster. I became a better fighter, more disciplined, and it got to a point where I could spar with my eyes closed and a hand tied behind my back," Massie said. "And Malcolm treated me like I was joining the League of Assassins. He in fact made me choose a new name to go by after a few weeks of the torture sessions. I chose Altaawus. It's Arabic for peacock," Massie explained.

"Dad got you a stuffed peacock from the zoo when you were five," Alicia mused, remembering.

"Even though I was hundreds of miles away from Starling, I _never_ forgot where I came from," Massie insisted. "But it does not mean it's any easier. So taking out my anger on criminals it's easier than dealing with my anger. It's how I was trained for two months. That's why I decided to join Oliver; I'm so good at sparring I can beat Roy easily."

"Massie," Alicia whispered.

"If I am not a vigilante, if I am not a warrior, then what am I?" Massie asked.

"You're my sister," Alicia whispered, brushing away a few of her tears. She went over and embraced her sister tightly, allowing her tears to fall down her face.

"Malcolm was the one who taught me to transform my darkness into something else," Massie whispered. "That's why I find myself torturing criminals. It's the only way that I know how to channel my anger. I transform it into what I am behind a mask. It's only when the monster becomes something else that I am free to be Massie Lian Galloway. There is a part of being the Peacock that you do not understand Alicia; it's that feeling of wanting to kill, that _feeling_ of becoming darkness. It's all I've known these past few months. I'm no different than Sara when she first became the Canary. I don't know what kind of person I am anymore; in fact, this is the only person I know how to be."

"Maybe you should just try being a different kind of person," whispered Alicia.

The two sisters just embraced each other silently for a few minutes as Barry and Oliver observed them. The love between the two sisters was so raw. Alicia closed her eyes, hardly able to believe how much she had missed.

* * *

The next night at the Foundry, Alicia found herself sitting on the stairs, her arm wrapped around her sister, waiting for Felicity to come up with something on Harkness. Barry watched the two sisters thoughtfully. The two had such a close relationship and had been through so much together. Barry just walked over to the two of them. He looked into Alicia's eyes deeply as Massie got up from her space on the floor, turning to Oliver and Roy.

"What are you doing?" Roy asked her.

"I want to train, Harper. I need to hit something," Massie insisted. She walked over to where they kept the Bo staffs. Roy took his shirt off, leaving a tank top on as Oliver grabbed a Bo staff. The three proceeded to go at it, allowing Massie to have something to hit. Watching Massie spar with Ollie and Roy made Alicia realize just how much she missed out on with Massie.

"Lian you're getting better," Roy panted out as Massie ducked down when he swung, referring to her by her middle name. He was in awe of the progress Massie was making.

"Good; I've had a good teacher," Massie said.

"Well look at it this way, Massie; you would have been great against Slade Wilson who can take down any average person with a wooden stick," Oliver said.

"Good to know I am catching up to you," Massie said.

"I guess training sessions with Malcolm Merlyn helped with that. Remind me to thank him," grunted Roy and Massie tackled him down to the training matts.

"Good to know that Harper," Massie said as she proceeded to spar against him. Soon enough, the two clashed against one another. Before she knew it, she had Roy down on the training mat, tackling him down.

"Okay, okay, kid, you win," Roy said to her with an entertained grin.

"Buena pelea," Massie replied smoothly, smiling.

"Igualmente," Roy replied, embracing Massie.

"I thought you failed freshman year Spanish," said Alicia. "Roy, I didn't know you understood Spanish."

"I know enough to pick up a date," Roy explained to Alicia.

"I picked up a few things over the past couple months," Massie said. "Living in Corto Maltese for two months my Spanish improved."

"Eso fue de mal gusto," Cisco complimented in Spanish.

"Gracias," Massie replied with a grin.

"Don't go flirting with my sister, Cisco, or I would personally kick your ass," Alicia said. "With pleasure," she added.

"Remind me to never get on your bad side," Cisco said.

"Okay, guys I got something," Felicity said from where she sat at the computers. "I got him!"

Everyone's eyes shot to Felicity and they all went towards the computers.

"Is that an ARGUS –?" Lyla began to say.

"Orbiting satellite? Yeah," Felicity stated proudly. "Thermo graphic imaging shows ten bodies inside."

"Harkness knows we're coming," Diggle said.

"I can track his cell phone's position with this," Cisco said, holding up a thick phone.

"Cisco, you're with Diggle and Roy in the car," Oliver decided. "Barry, Massie, Alicia, the three of you are with me."

"Wait, are you _sure_ you want Massie out there again?" asked Alicia.

"Alicia I can handle myself," Massie insisted. "And I can decide for myself whether or not I need anyone's protection."

"That's not how this works," said Alicia.

"I think that you and I can both agree that our sisterly relationship is a little less than conventional," Massie said, walking towards her mannequin to suit up.

* * *

Massie rode on the back of Oliver's motorcycle as Barry ran and Alicia flew above them at supersonic speed. When they got to the location, Massie hopped off the bike and walked over to her sister, who landed down gracefully.

"Look, Alicia, I-I'm wondering if we should tell Mom, Dominic and Paul about our extracurricular activities as the Peacock and the Angel," said Massie softly.

"No, don't you think they are better off having their world separate from ours?" Alicia asked.

"But living this life, I think it helps for us to have as much family around us as possible," Massie told her sister as Barry came over, his cowl pulled over his face.

"I already handled them for you guys," Barry said.

"Thank you," Alicia said with a nod. She pulled her Nunchaku off of her belt as Massie grabbed her cheer baton, not afraid to use it. Alicia, Massie, Barry and Oliver walked into the front entrance to see Barry's handy work: ten guys tied up all together. Suddenly a man was creeping up behind Barry, and Oliver shot an arrow at the man.

"He's not dead is he?" asked Alicia.

"It's a tranquilizer," said Massie.

"Well thank God," Barry whispered as they walked over to the Russian mobsters.

Diggle and Roy bounded the corner, fully dressed in their gear.

"Cisco's got the van running," Diggle said.

"See you met Harkness' hired muscle," said Roy.

"But Harkness isn't here," growled Oliver.

"Hey!" Massie called out. "Where's Digger Harkness?"

"Never met 'im," one grunted carelessly. "But he paid us a generous ten-g's to give you this."

Alicia took a cell phone from one of them.

"I bet you twenty this belongs to Harkness," Massie whispered darkly.

"This means he played all of us," said Alicia. Barry looked at her in agreement. "We've been chasing our tails looking for him; he's looking for us," Barry added in.

"Does that mean –?" Diggle asked.

"We've gotta get back to the Foundry right now!" Alicia bolted out of the room and jumped, proceeding to fly out of there at the fastest speed she could go to.

"How did she figure?" asked Diggle.

"Brilliant mind," said Roy. Massie and Barry nodded in agreement with him. They all proceeded to leave the building and head back to the Verdant.

* * *

Alicia and Barry beat Diggle, Oliver, Roy and Massie down the stairs to the Verdant, knowing that they had to get to Lyla, Caitlin and Felicity in time. When they arrived, they saw Lyla laying there on a metal table, her chest soaked in blood.

"He showed up?" asked Massie, ripping her domino mask off.

"Yeah, he did," Felicity said shakily.

"Next time, call me, okay?" Massie suggested.

Alicia walked over to Lyla and examined the damage done as Diggle stopped in his tracks. As much as Dig denied it, he and Lyla practically was a married couple. They had a _daughter_ together for God's sake. Alicia took her mask off so that she could see what she was doing, along with Barry.

"I've got her stabilized but I cannot operate on her here," Caitlin said.

"I think I can take care of that," said Alicia. "Felicity, hand me a switch blade."

"Why?" Dig asked.

"Just trust her on this she knows what she's doing," Barry said.

Alicia pressed her hand against Lyla's neck, feeling for a heartbeat, before grabbed the blade and slicing her hand open, deep enough to leave a scar on the average person. She allowed her blood to flow onto the wound on Lyla's chest. She could see the blood flowing from the open cut healing up the damage that had been done. She could see the wound already closing up, leaving behind a puckering pink scar.

"What the hell?" asked Massie.

"I know; first thought that rolled through my head," Alicia said. "But even though she is healed she should still be in a hospital for observation." She watched as the cut on her hand healed up instantly.

"I can take care of that," said Barry. In a flash, Barry was out of the room, taking Lyla to the hospital.

"Okay, Alicia, how is that not freaking you out?!" Dig asked.

"I got over being freaked out over a long time ago, Dig," Alicia said with a heavy sigh. She took a seat and unzipped her jacket. She pulled her hair out of its ponytail. "Right now, we need to find Harkness before he finds us again."

"I can agree on that," said Massie as she unbraided her hair. Roy went towards her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders gently. Barry came back into the basement.

"But before we do that I need a proper drink," Alicia groaned. "Because Barry, do you know what I miss most about Central City?"

"Your private stash of Tennessee whiskey," Barry said.

Alicia nodded in agreement as she proceeded to go around the corner to get changed so that she could go upstairs into the club and order a drink.

* * *

Alicia sat at a table in the Verdant with Felicity and Roy, nursing a glass of Tennessee whiskey in her hand that Thea had given her. The music blared from the nightclub, and she rubbed her hand sluggishly against her forehead. She looked across the table at Roy, who was downing down a shot of vodka. She was wearing a tight, sexy, strapless white dress that showed the tiniest dot of cleavage, a leather jacket, and a pair of black pumps. She had fixed her makeup before heading up to the club, knowing she needed to be dressed in club wear. Cisco joined them.

"This feels wrong," said Felicity. " _Being_ _here_ feels wrong."

"What else can we do?" asked Alicia. "We can't do anything."

"Oliver _needed_ to be wrong – he made that very clear," said Roy as he flagged down a waitress to give him another shot. Thea came over to them with a smile on her face.

"Four Devils straight up," Thea said with a gentle grin. She seemed to miss Cisco's ogling. "It's nice to see you again, Alicia."

"Good to see you again, Thea," Alicia said grinning at her little sister's best friend. While Alicia ran around with Sara during her high school years, Massie typically hung around Thea.

"Thanks for giving me the night off," Roy said appreciatively to Thea.

Thea grinned and went off to wait on another table.

"Whoa, who's that hottie?" Cisco asked.

"Oliver's sister," Felicity said.

"My ex-girlfriend," said Roy.

"My sister's best friend," Alicia said.

All three said it in unison. "So stay away is what you're telling me?" asked Cisco.

"Yes, unless you want Oliver's wrath," Alicia said, swallowing her drink down.

Caitlin walked over. "Lyla's stable," she informed them, sitting down.

"She'll be okay?" Roy asked her.

Caitlin nodded. "She's strong," she said.

"How do you guys do it?" asked Cisco. "Living like this?"

"We haven't taken this seriously," Caitlin explained. She turned to Alicia who nodded in agreement.

"It's all been a game. We give our criminals _codenames_ for God's sake," Alicia said.

"I think the fact that we are up against metahumans and the fact that they have super powers makes what they are doing less real," said Cisco.

"Bad guys are bad guys," Felicity said. "Nothing could ever change that."

* * *

Felicity and Alicia found themselves walking down to the basement with the good news for Oliver and Barry. When they walked in, they saw Barry and Oliver having an in-depth talk, small smiles on their faces. Alicia let out a sigh and saw Massie in the corner, staring at her suit, oblivious to Barry and Oliver's conversation.

"Sorry if I am interrupting," said Felicity. "But I ran Harkness through facial recognition. I got a match."

Massie's eyes lit up as she turned to face her older sister. "Then let's go get the son of a bitch," she said.

The Emerald Archer looked towards Felicity. "Well where is he?" he asked.

"The train station," Felicity said.

"Let's suit up," said Alicia. She walked over to put her suit on. Massie pulled her suit on piece by piece.

"Massie, I actually almost forgot something," said Felicity. She walked over to a large case that seemed to contain something. "I figured you cannot keep using your cheer equipment as a weapon; thought your coach would take notice." Felicity opened up the case to reveal two teal Bo staffs and a pair of black leather gloves that were studded. "I had these custom made," Felicity explained.

Massie walked over and picked up her new weapons and the newest addition to her suit.

"How'd I do?" Felicity asked her.

"It's perfect," Massie said. She pulled the black gloves on and placed her Bo staffs onto her back.

"I figured, because you wouldn't want your finger prints on anything. And I almost forgot, happy birthday, Massie," Felicity said.

"Thank you," Massie said.

Alicia walked over to her sister and wrapped an arm around her. "Well tomorrow we should do dinner. I can't remember the last time we celebrated one of our birthdays. I mean remember the last time we celebrated yours?"

Massie winced at the memory. "That was quite the disastrous fifteenth birthday party of my life. It ended with someone shooting up Vertigo, and right when I was starting to become sober? I thought we agreed to never talk about that again."

Barry and Oliver shared a look at that. They could only _imagine_ how that had ended.

"Well I am amazed at how far you've come these past few months. You're a lot more. . . together," Alicia said. "We should celebrate that as well as your birthday."

Massie nodded in agreement, and the four of them filed out of the Foundry.

* * *

It was twenty minutes later that Barry, Alicia, Massie and Oliver found themselves at the train station. Barry managed to clear everyone off the train with the help of Alicia. That left only Harkness behind on the train, whistling to himself. Alicia and Barry grinned at one another. Massie and Oliver readied themselves.

"Get on the ground!" Oliver growled in his Arrow growl.

Harkness just stared at them for a moment before starting to chuckle. "And why would I do that?" he asked.

"Why is it whenever you're ready to cuff them they start chuckling?" Barry wondered under his breath.

"Maybe he was not clear!" growled Massie. "You hurt a friend of ours. So get on the ground with your hands behind your head before I start singing!" Massie opened her mouth and proceeded to allow her sonic cry to escape her lips. However, Harkness went over to Massie and grabbed her by the neck, squeezing.

"HEY STOP IT LEAVE HER ALONE!" Alicia cried out. However, Massie surprised Alicia by kicking Harkness right in the shin. She jumped down and rubbed her throat.

Barry walked over to Massie. "Are you okay?"

Massie nodded and brushed herself off. "I guess you wanna do this the hard way. Did you honestly think that you could run away forever? That there would be a place we could never find you? What is it you say? What goes around comes around?"

"Eh, you have a point," Harkness said with a shrug. "Which is why I have a contingency planned." He pulled out a red trigger. "Five bombs are planted throughout Starling. Now you can stop me – or stop the bombs. You have ninety seconds before this city goes to ashes."

Massie positioned herself by Oliver. She turned to Barry and Alicia. "Go, run!" she said. "You two are fast enough go now!"

Alicia and Barry both nodded and flew and ran off of the train.

"Barry, Alicia, talk to us what's going on?" Felicity said to them.

"There are five bombs placed throughout the city we need to stop them we have got ninety seconds!" Barry said.

"Yeah I know, and about that, you. . . you have to disable the bombs all at the same time!" Felicity said.

"But – we cannot be in two places at once!" Alicia said as she flew towards a location.

"But you can get help with it," Felicity said.

Alicia knew what Felicity meant. She was going to go and grab Roy and Cisco while Barry was going to grab Dig. In an instant everybody was in position.

"How much time do we have left on these?" Roy asked over the comms.

"Thirty seconds!" Alicia said.

"We have to disarm them at the same time on my count!" Barry yelled. "Five. . . four. . . three. . . two. . . one!" He counted down. At that moment, every single bomb was disarmed.

"Did you do it?" Oliver asked them.

"Yeah, we did. How's it with Captain Boomerang?" Cisco asked.

"All good, Cisco!" Massie called.

"I'm really starting to like this guy," Roy said.

"Okay, let's go. Because this was a lot for one night," Alicia said.

"Agreed."

* * *

Later in the Arrow team's lair, Alicia found herself changed into sweats and an oversized shirt. She was currently downing down Tennessee whiskey. After the long night she had had, she was exhausted.

"I have never worked that hard in my life," Alicia said.

"Same thing here," Massie groaned. "And you would think that because I do cheer and gymnastics that this would be cakewalk."

"No one said being a superhero was ever gonna be easy, Massie," Felicity said.

"So Massie, ever thought you'd be celebrating your eighteenth birthday like this?" Roy asked.

"No, not what I exactly had in mind. But at least it's better than people getting high on Vertigo," Massie said around a shudder.

"Hey, we are better off not dwelling on all of the screwed up things that happened to us as kids anyway," Alicia said, wrapping an arm around her sister.

"About time you said that," Barry said, from where he was eating Big Belly Burger. "Now, while you two go at it, I've got five patties and five pieces of cheddar to go."

"Barry that's disgusting," Caitlin said with a scrunched face.

Oliver then walked into the lair.

"Did you take care of Harkness?" asked Roy.

"Yeah I did. We're sending him to Lian Yu," said Oliver.

"Great, so we get a pipeline and he gets a gorgeous tropical island!" Cisco groaned.

"With landmines!" Felicity grunted.

"Well, _I_ for one have to go to my mother's house," Alicia said. "It's about time Massie gets a proper birthday celebration, considering now she can sign a contract and vote."

"Okay, goodnight you two," Oliver said.

* * *

Alicia and Massie walked up the stairs to their childhood, knowing the perfect way to celebrate Massie's one and only eighteenth birthday; by celebrating with family. Alicia knocked on the door, and her and Massie's mother opened the door.

"About time you two came home. Massie, sweetheart how was your night out with Thea, Laura, Tiffany, Megan, Danielle and Valentina?" Josephine asked.

"It was amazing. We had a fun night out," Massie said. Her cover story for her mom had been going out to dinner with her best friends.

"Okay," Josephine said. "Well I hope you still have room for dessert."

"I always do," Alicia said with a smile. "Oh and Mom, I might be having a friend joining me tonight. You remember my friend Barry, right?"

"Of course," Josephine said. She had met the young CSI a couple of times from her visits to Central City.

Alicia and Massie allowed themselves inside to see their brothers, Paul's wife, Haley, and his daughter Sky in the kitchen. Dominic was on the couch with his girlfriend, Kendall.

"Hey, girls," Paul said. He got up and hugged his two sisters. Alicia crouched down to her niece's level.

"Hi, Sky, how are you?!" Alicia said, hugging the four-year-old girl.

"Hi, Massie happy birthday," Kendall said, walking over to the youngest Galloway family member.

"Well I am happy that I am having a normal birthday celebration," said Massie. "I almost forgot what it was like to celebrate a birthday."

"I can't remember the last time any of us celebrated a birthday," Dominic said.

"I guess we all spent so much time grieving Dad that we didn't allow ourselves to enjoy life," Paul said. "I mean Massie didn't even get a sweet sixteen."

Alicia nodded painfully at that memory.

"Well at least we are all together tonight. That's all I want," Massie said.

"I think we should celebrate that tonight as well as your birthday," said Kendall.

Alicia smiled thoughtfully, smiling at the room full of people that she loved so much. It seemed as though things were finally starting to look up for the Galloway family.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Okay, so in this chapter, you not only got to see Barry and Alicia in Starling City with Captain Boomerang, but, you also got a chance to see Alicia's younger sister's origin story of how she became the Peacock in Starling City. Alicia's younger sister, Massie's story is very dark and filled with pain and a past of depression. I at first was not going to do that, but then I figured I could add in an additional character and have her have a relationship with Roy Harper. I wanted to create a character that Roy could have a sibling relationship with and act as a father-figure towards. I didn't even create the character Massie Lian intentionally, but when I made her middle name Lian, I decided to make her a character close to Roy. This is probably the closest that you are going to get to seeing Roy's daughter Lian. However, I am not going to kill Massie like they did with Lian in the Rise of Arsenal comic, because A. it's cruel, and B., the Rise of Arsenal comic storyline of Roy becoming an anti-hero is a story line that a lot of comic book fans want to forget and apparently it's considered controversial. However, I have some ideas for the third fanfic in this series that will tie into the Rise of Arsenal comics. I've had quite a few ideas for a while on what it is that I am going to do. Additionally, this month is my birthday month and the Flash and Arrow come back on TV in a week, double the pleasure for me!**

 **Additionally** **, I am coming up with a new schedule for updating this story since I have so many chapters pre-written. I think I want to start updating and posting new chapters once every day. Currently I am working on the Mark Mardon episode for this story, and before you know it, this story will be finished up. I've pre-written so many chapters because A. I knew I was going to get writers block eventually at some point, and B. I'm busy with school work.**

 **Flashraven: Barry and Alicia will be starting their romantic relationship in the next chapter, and that's the chapter for the holiday episode, double the pleasure. Additionally, I have a blog website if you want to check it out because it is linked to my YouTube channel. If you are interested in reading it I will have it linked in my author bio on here. I will be doing reviews and recaps for the Flash and Arrow episodes this season on my YouTube channel, plus I will be doing written reviews on my blog.**


	25. The Man in the Yellow Suit

It was a few weeks later after the visit to Starling that Christmas was coming closer. Alicia was already planning on visiting her family on Christmas Eve, and she was going to spend Christmas Day with the Wests and Barry. Alicia found herself on the West's sofa, wrapped up in a sweater and leggings and wearing Ugg boots. She watched as Barry and Joe unloaded the Christmas tree and started putting it together. Christmas music played softly through the living room as she watched a Hallmark movie on the TV. Every year during Christmas time, Alicia's mother and father would break out the decorations on Black Friday and the Galloway family would watch _It's A Wonderful Life._ Alicia's mother and father raised their kids Catholic, so every year on Christmas Eve they would follow the tradition of Feast of the Seven Fishes, and have seven courses of fish. The house would reek of barbequed shrimp, fried oysters, mussels fra diavlo, clams in white wine sauce, baked and friend cod, citrus branzino and tuna, but Alicia loved it and didn't care how bad the smell of raw fish made the house smell. She watched on as Joe came in with the last two boxes.

"Okay, last two boxes," Joe said.

"At this rate we'll be finished by Easter," said Barry. Suddenly, his eyes glinted with an idea.

"Go on," Joe said fondly.

Barry proceeded to use his super speed, and seconds later, the tree was fully decorated, ornaments, lights and all. The next thing he knew he was sitting down.

"All right now, Bar," Joe said. "But from now on the only red-suited dude I want to see in this house is Chris Kringle. And the only white suit will be Frosty the Snowman."

"Fine." Barry used his speed again to take the decorations down from the tree, leaving Joe chuckling.

Iris walked into the room seconds later, holding four mugs in her hands on a silver tray. "Uh, these ornaments are not going to hang themselves," she said. "And that means you, Detective."

"Alright, Iris," Alicia said with a smile.

"But, Grandma Esther's eggnog, light on the bourbon," Iris said smiling.

"Ooh, I really love your definition of light," Joe said before taking a sip.

"Alicia, I put whiskey in this one just for you," Iris said, handing Alicia her own mug of eggnog.

"Thank you," Alicia said warmly as Joe's phone rang.

"Ahh, the Christmas tradition continues," said Joe as he went off to take the call. Suddenly, that was when Iris turned off the television. Iris dropped to the floor.

"Oh come on, Iris!" Alicia said, rolling her eyes. "Christmas isn't for another few days."

"I can't wait any longer!" Iris said, clapping her hands.

"Okay, okay," Barry said. "I'm giving you and Alicia first though."

"Okay," Alicia said, smiling. Barry pulled out two jewelry boxes. Alicia opened hers to see a small, rose gold, heart-shaped locket with a photo of her late father displayed inside. The idea of having a photo of her father in a heart right next to her own heart. . . Alicia felt her eyes stinging with tears. "Barry it's beautiful," she whispered, hugging him.

Iris the opened hers up to see a chain containing her mom's wedding band. "My mother's wedding band?" she asked.

"A replica, yeah," Barry said with a smile. "I mean you were devastated when you lost the real one."

"Our fifth grade field trip," Iris mused. She and Barry then said in unison, "To the zoo."

"You cried for weeks," Barry said, smiling.

"I love it," Iris said. "I don't know what to say. Now my gift _so sucks_ in comparison."

"I'm sure it's not that bad," Barry said.

"Same with my present," said Alicia, pulling out a package for Barry. Barry proceeded to unwrap it to see a red coffee mug inside. There were also _Heroes_ DVDs inside too. "Iris said Joe broke it and that you loved that mug. Plus, I heard _Heroes_ is going to get removed off Netflix for streaming. Might as well be prepared."

Barry chuckled. "Thank you," he said around a smile.

"Okay, my turn," said Iris. She handed him something wrapped up in wrapping paper. Barry opened it to see a microscope. "It's supposed to be the best on the market," she explained. "I figured you could use a new one."

"I love it. I'm going to get a lot of good use out of this," Barry said grinning.

"Awesome," Alicia said. After they finished up opening gifts, Iris went off to go out with Eddie, leaving Barry and Alicia alone in the house.

"So, Alicia, about what happened a few weeks ago," Barry said. "How we talked about giving it a shot?"

"I'd love to," Alicia said softly. She leaned in and kissed Barry softly, her insides feeling as warm and fuzzy as her sweater. Barry smiled gently against her lips and brushed his fingers through her black hair. "You wanna go somewhere?"

"Where to?" Barry asked.

"Doesn't matter," Alicia said.

Barry nodded and they threw their jackets on, along with hats and gloves. The two walked outside in the gently falling snow.

"What day are you going back home to visit your family for Christmas?" Barry asked.

"Christmas Eve, but I will be here for the Christmas party," Alicia said. "Thankfully that is the day before Christmas Eve. I already know my mom wants me to not miss midnight mass."

"Of course," said Barry as they walked the show gathering on their hats. Alicia looked strikingly gorgeous as she walked beside him. Between her rosy cheeks, long black hair, sapphire eyes and red lips, Alicia looked like Snow White to him. It was enough to make butterflies flutter in his stomach. "You-You look beautiful," he said, seemingly out of nowhere. He didn't seem to notice how beautiful Alicia looked.

"Thank you," Alicia said. "You're. . . not so bad yourself."

The two continued to walk out in the snow until they reached the local family park, where the big Christmas tree was lit luminously and filled with so much cheer. They both grabbed cups of hot chocolate from a vendor and just stared at the Christmas tree, the mistletoe. Barry and Alicia found themselves leaning in and kissing right there, under the mistletoe, feeling the warmth despite the frost in the air. Barry and Alicia could only guess that this counted as their very first date.

* * *

The next day at Mercury Labs, Barry, Alicia and Dick found themselves investigating the break-in that had taken place the night before. Alicia was currently interviewing several security guards and lab techs.

"So you saw a blur, a man dressed in yellow?" Dick asked.

"Yes," the lab tech said. He then walked away.

"Well looking at these bodies only high-speed collision could have done something like this," Alicia said. "According to the blood pattern."

"Yeah, Merry Christmas; good way to start the holidays," Dick said.

"Barry!" Alicia said, gesturing the forensics scientist. "Bar, you thinking what I am thinking?"

"Yeah, yeah I can agree," Barry said. "We live in a world of metahumans, Alicia, only a speedster could have done this."

"The only other speedster we've heard of was that man in yellow who killed your mom," Alicia said. "This just gets crazier and crazier."

"We need to find this guy," Barry said, shaking his head.

"Look, Barry, I know, I understand what it is that you are thinking," Dick said. "You know I was in acrobatics, The Flying Graysons. My parents were killed in front of me by someone; due to the fact that they always performed without a safety net, the rope was cut and they fell to their deaths. I've worked with Batman as his sidekick in Gotham since I was ten, Barry. I wanted to kill my parents' murderer, I could have, but it's not what they would have wanted for me. Instead I ended up sending him to prison. He got sentenced to the electric chair. Now that we have confirmation that this man in yellow is out there, we'll find a way to catch him. I promise."

"Thank you, Dick," Barry said.

Alicia turned to Barry. "Barry, I know who the CEO is of this place. Her name is Christina McGee maybe she'll have an idea on what this man in yellow was here for. I can call her into the CCPD," she said. "I know of her research she designs tachyon prototypes. Plus, she's an old friend of Dr. Wells, which is something considering Mercury Labs happens to be S.T.A.R Labs' biggest competitor."

"Thanks Alicia. You can send her up to my lab I want you and Dick with me up there anyway," Barry said. "Besides, if she and Wells are old friends. . . "

"We should have him come in too," said Dick in agreement. "I'll give Dr. McGee a call and tell her to come by. I'll tell Dr. Wells too."

Barry and Alicia nodded and walked out of the building.

"Did you ever think we'd end up being business partners and dating?" asked Alicia.

"No, not really," said Barry.

* * *

Barry and Alicia sat at Barry's desk in the crime lab with Dr. Wells, awaiting the arrival of Dr. McGee. When McGee arrived it was ten minutes later.

"Hi," said Barry. He reached forward and shook the woman's hand. "My name is Barry Allen I work with the forensics."

"I'm Detective Alicia Galloway," Alicia said. She couldn't believe Dr. McGee was standing there in the flesh. She had admired McGee's work for years and even read the woman's autobiography back in college.

"Dr. Tina McGee. I'm expecting that you called me here to ask about the break-in," McGee said, shaking Alicia's hand.

"Yes and no," Dr. Wells said.

Dr. McGee turned to her old friend with a smile. "That's usually how things are with you, Harrison," she said.

"Well we believe that whoever did break in was trying to steal one of your prototype devices," Barry said.

"Well you'd have to narrow that down we have hundreds on prototypes in development," McGee said.

"It's the tachyon one," Alicia said. "In my senior year of high school I actually wrote a paper on your research for those particles. Those particles can move at a rate faster than the speed of light. Unfortunately I only got a B+ on it; tough physics teacher."

"We've had encouraging success with tachyons, yes, but there's still a significant gap between our prototype and any real life application," McGee replied, seeming flattered by Alicia's admiration of her research.

"Well we were actually hoping that you would be able to lend us your prototype to use as a lure," said Barry.

"Wait, us? You're assisting with the police now, Harrison?" McGee asked, surprised.

"I'm consulting on this particular case," Wells said.

"Please, Dr. McGee. We have reason to believe that the man in that yellow suit described by one of your lab techs is linked to another case we are working on," said Alicia. "If we can potentially lure this guy we can trap him and we'll figure out what to do with him. We promise you that once this man is apprehended your prototype will be safely returned and back in your hands."

"You know that nobody wants to ensure the future's technology more than me," said Wells.

"I appreciate the CCPD's concerns, Mr. Allen and Ms. Galloway, but Mercury Labs is perfectly capable of protecting its own assets," said Dr. McGee. "Good luck with your manhunt," she added before walking out of the lab.

Alicia let out a sigh. "I tried, Barry, I tried," she said.

"Yeah I know, Alicia, don't worry about it," Barry told her. "We will find a way to catch this guy. Besides, this is personal for me."

"Barry, look I get it," Dick said from where he stood.

"Dick, that son of a bitch killed my mother by stabbing her in the heart with a chef's knife, and my dad is in prison for it!" Barry said. "I can catch metahumans I can catch this douchebag too!"

"Not alone, you're not," Alicia said, shaking her head. "Bar, Dick and I have a case that we need to get cracking on. I'll see you later."

"Kay, Alicia. I have to start analyzing some stuff anyway," Barry told her. He simply hugged her goodbye as Wells, Alicia and Dick left Barry to the peace of his lab.

* * *

Later that evening, before heading home, Alicia decided to head up to Barry's lab to check in on him. She knew that with this man in yellow back in town, it had to be an emotional thing for him. Alicia found Barry deep in his thoughts, lost in thoughts from years ago. She could see he was starting to become misty-eyed.

"Barry!"

"Barry!"

"Barry!"

"Barry!"

"Barry!"

Barry suddenly turned in her direction. "Hey," he said.

"I called your name like ten times are you okay?" Alicia asked as she noticed Barry's mother's case on the board in his office. She leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him gently, kissing his forehead.

"You know I don't deserve you, right?" Barry asked.

"I think for once you are deserving of some peace and something stable in your life," Alicia said. "And I am more than willing to be that for you."

"I know, it's one of the reasons why I love being around you, Alicia," Barry said, smiling gently as he kissed her lips.

Alicia rubbed his upper arms. "Are you going to be okay?" she asked him.

"I don't know yet," Barry admitted.

"Alright," Alicia whispered. "I'm gonna head home now, Bar. I'll see you later."

Barry nodded, kissing Alicia goodbye before she left his lab. Barry sat there, thinking of a time that was simple for him. It was a time he was in high school, fifteen years old, and he and Iris and their two friends, Hal and Carol, had snuck off the school campus to go to Ferris Air. Carol's father and mother had owned a branch of it out in Central City, as well as Starling and Coast City, and Carol and Hal both loved vintage planes. Carol, Hal, Iris and Barry grew up together, Hal being the one to sympathize with Barry the most, due to his own father having died in a plane accident. When Barry had told Hal about the lightning storm in the middle of his house the night of his mother's death, Hal, while he didn't entirely believe it, assured Barry that he wasn't crazy. On that day they had snuck off campus, Hal told Barry about himself, wanting to follow in his late father's footsteps and become a test pilot for Ferris Air against his mother's wishes. Hal had always had a confidence to him, was fearless, and was popular. That was something that the socially-awkward Barry wished he had. Barry remembered a time he'd been picked on and pushed too far by Tony Woodward, but Hal had come in and had been watching his back, sticking up for his friend in the process. Hal was also brash and at times a bit conceited, and was quite a ladies' man, attracted to beautiful girls. But Hal's eyes had always been for Carol. Despite at times being a bit of a big-head, Hal sincerely cared about Barry and valued their friendship very much. Hal had always loved the attention and at times did stupid things to get that attention, like drag racing and cliff diving. That day, Carol was telling them about her dream to become the CEO of Ferris Air and they sat there by the landing strip, watching the planes pass by. The four of them, Carol, Hal, Barry and Iris, sat there, feeling like kings, feeling freedom from the environment of Tony Woodward's bullying. That had been a day Barry felt happiest, despite still being in a depression over his father's imprisonment. A little over a year ago, Barry had heard that Hal had been a test pilot to go missing, so as a result, the Central City branch of Ferris Air closed down. As a result Carol had moved to Coast City to continue the family business, as with Hal missing, there wasn't much left for her in Central. Barry could hardly dare to believe it, though. Hal, the robust, confident, loyal, kind, plucky, slightly big-headed risk-taker that Barry used to play video games with as a kid, had gone missing. The announcement of his disappearance had left a hole in Barry's heart. Barry stayed in contact with Carol via Facebook, though, frequently checking on her.

Barry suddenly felt distracted from his happy memory of Hal and Carol and Iris by the sighting of the man in the yellow suit. He was just _standing there_ on the rooftop, looking at him with menacing, red, glowing eyes. He looked exactly how Barry remembered him to be, the man that he had nightmares about for years. Barry felt fear coursing through him, but he also felt an overwhelming rage for that man in yellow. Barry suddenly saw that man in yellow run off of the rooftop at super speed, and Barry, consumed by his rage, his grief for his mother, the motivation to free his dad, he ran. He took off after the man in yellow, and he stopped around a back corner. He felt the rage boiling inside his stomach as he stared the man in yellow down.

"It was you!" Barry yelled. "You were in my house that night! You killed my mother! WHY?!" He balled his hands into fists at his side.

"If you want to find out," the man in the yellow suit said his voice in a deep, rumbling growl. "You're gonna have to catch me," he taunted, and he took off. Instantly, Barry took off after the other speedster, but, he noticed a huge difference. The man in yellow was faster than he was, much, much faster. Barry didn't care about anything else except catching this man. This son of a bitch was the man that stabbed his mother in the heart and framed his father for it. Barry felt so sick with rage, disgust and sadness as he ran after the man in yellow to a football field for Central City High School. When Barry got there, he could feel himself getting beaten over in the face. He felt blood coming from a split lip. Barry tried to hit the man in yellow, throw some punches at him, but the man was just too fast for him to keep up with. He felt an overwhelming, all too familiar sickness in his stomach as he was finally thrown down onto the ground. He then found himself laying there, staring at the man in yellow.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" he screamed. "I don't know who you are!"

"But you do, Barry," the man in yellow said. "We've been at this a long time you and I. But I'm always one step ahead."

Barry got back up onto his feet and tried to throw one last punch, but before he knew it, the man in yellow got away, but not before the mysterious man said, "It was your destiny to lose, Barry, just as it was your mother's destiny to die."

Barry got back up onto his feet after laying there on the ground in defeat, clutching his stomach. He knew that he needed to get to Alicia's apartment. He needed to feel safe; she always made him feel safe. When Barry got to his and Alicia's apartment complex, he knocked on the door, willing for her to open up. Alicia opened the door and looked at Barry in concern when she saw him bleeding.

"Barry what happened?" she asked, guiding him to the couch. She knew that Barry's cuts would heal, so she went to grab a cold, damp cloth to wash his face. He was covered in sweat, and he looked sick to his stomach with nothing but fury.

"I-I saw him, Alicia, the man in yellow, who killed my mom," Barry whispered. "He was standing on a rooftop watching me. I chased after me. He's-He's too fast even for me to keep up with, Alicia."

"What did he say to you?" Alicia asked in concern, sitting beside him and taking one of his hands, rubbing his bruised knuckles.

"He-He told me that I know who he is, but I have no clue what he is talking about," Barry whispered. "And he-he told me that my destiny is to lose against him, like he knows my fate."

"Barry you do not know that," Alicia said. "Nobody can predict the future, Bar." However, Alicia thought back to that _Flash Vanishes in Crisis_ article she'd seen in Wells' secret room. That article said 2024, but she didn't know what it could mean for Barry. She decided to hold off on telling Barry about it. It was clear to her that Barry was overwhelmed with his own thoughts of grief for his mother and the anger for his father. Alicia just reached over and rubbed his lower back.

"But, he- _he sounded_ like he just knows what my fate is," Barry said softly. He felt tears stinging in his eyes. "I-I had him, Alicia. I _swore_ I had him."

"Barry, I know you are frustrated about this, but, Barry, if Cisco succeeds with whatever he's planning, I think we will have a chance at catching this man," Alicia said. "But, I want to bring this up to Dr. Wells, Joe and Dick, especially Dick."

Barry nodded and leaned in, kissing Alicia gently on the lips.

"You want me to order pizzas?" Alicia asked, offering to cheer Barry up with some comfort food.

Barry nodded. After the night he had had, he needed at least two pizzas. It was only seven-thirty at night. "Thank you," he told her.

Alicia ran her fingers through Barry's hair gently, ruffling it as she kissed his forehead.

* * *

The next morning, Barry found himself up in his lab with Dick, Alicia and Joe.

"Barry, we're going to catch him," Dick said. "I talked to Cisco; he says he's working on a trap for the man in yellow. There's no way we are letting him get away."

"Thanks, Dick," Barry whispered.

"I've talked to Dr. McGee also; she's going to lend us her tachyon device," Dick said. "It should help. This man in yellow wants more speed; we're going to hand it over to him."

Alicia wrapped an arm around Barry's shoulders and hugged him firmly. "Barry, we are going to make sure that this will work," said Alicia reassuringly. "Dick, Joe, Eddie and I will be on standby to ensure nothing goes wrong. Besides, I don't think that I can be on standby as Alicia Galloway, I need to be on standby as the Angel when we trap this guy, which means that in preparation for it I need to train."

Barry nodded. He didn't even know if he could call Alicia his girlfriend yet. Of course, he'd told Joe that he and Alicia went out on a date and that they had kissed. Dick knew at this point too. Barry felt Alicia press a firm kiss to the side of his head.

"Only question I have is when are you going to do it?" Barry asked.

"Tomorrow night before the Christmas party," Joe said.

"Good, at least we can get that out of the way before we celebrate the holidays," said Alicia.

"I just want to get this son of a bitch," Barry whispered, his tone deadly. He never thought that he could hate anyone in his life.

"We'll get him, Barry," said Joe, trying to assure his son.

"We'll let you know the plan later tonight," Dick said. "Once Cisco gives us more details," he added.

* * *

Later that evening, after Barry, Alicia, Dick and Joe got off of work; the four of them went to S.T.A.R Labs to meet Cisco, Caitlin and Dr. Wells. They needed to make sure that whatever plan they came up with that it was executed correctly and it was done safely. Although Alicia was going to be there as the Angel to ensure Caitlin, Cisco, Dr. Wells, Joe and Eddie's safety, she wasn't sure how Barry was going to feel about their decision to leave him out of the trap. Alicia knew Barry; much like her he allowed emotion to cloud his judgment. They were more alike than they thought. They all sat in the cortex, listening to Cisco explain the plan.

"Okay, I created a force field to in order to prevent a speedster form getting out once this man in yellow is inside the trap," said Cisco.

"Well how do you catch a guy that I cannot even catch up with?" asked Barry.

"We are going to use Dr. McGee's tachyon technology to lure him into the trap," said Caitlin.

"And I will be on standby with Eddie, Joe and Dick to ensure that everybody stays safe. With Cisco's upgrades to the suit making it bullet proof that should help," Alicia said.

"Okay, that sounds good," Barry said, trusting that they all knew what they were doing. Caitlin and Cisco proceeded to go to their work stations while Wells went to his office.

"Barry, I-I really hate to say this to you but you are too close to the situation," said Joe. "We want you to stay away from all of this tomorrow night when we take action?"

"Why Joe?" Barry asked.

"I discussed it with Dr. Wells, Alicia and Dick, and they all agreed," said Joe. "Because we know that if you are in the same room as this man in yellow, then you are going to make a decision without thinking clearly enough."

"No Joe, I'm thinking about the fact that this is the man that shoved a knife into my mother's heart!" Barry said angrily.

"Which is exactly why you should stay away from this," said Alicia. "We've got this handled and under control."

Barry shook his head in exasperation, and walked out of the lab. Right now, he needed to go and see his father; he needed to talk to his dad and get the weight he was feeling off of his chest.

* * *

Later that evening at her apartment, Alicia found herself decorating her tree and wrapping some presents for her family, as well as Caitlin, Cisco, Joe and Dick. She had gone to a store and picked up some shirts for her brothers. She decided to repurchase a full size of her sister's favorite Marc Jacobs Daisy Dream perfume, as she noticed from her last visit to Starling that Massie was low on it, as well as a Betsey Johnson purse. She'd picked up her mother some boxes of peppermint tea and a mug, as well as a red Chanel lipstick. She had gotten her sister-in-law a bottle of rosé wine and a curling iron, and for her niece, she had gotten Sky an outfit. She'd also picked up Dominic's girlfriend a lotion and body wash set. For Dick, she had gotten him some tickets to a basketball game, as well as a Sam Adams beer gift set. She also had gotten Joe tickets to a baseball game that he and Barry could go to together. For Caitlin she had gotten her a scarf, hat and glove set. For Cisco, she'd chosen some Star Wars collectibles that she knew he would enjoy. As for Dr. Wells, she'd gotten him a coffee mug, as the man lived off coffee.

She was just wrapping her mother's present when she heard knocking at the door. She opened it up and saw Barry. He looked as though he'd been crying; clearly, the visit with his father had been an emotional one for him.

"Are you okay, Bar?" she asked him, pulling him into her arms.

Barry just silently tightened his arms around Alicia and breathed in her scent, feeling comforted by the warmth of her embrace. She felt him crying into her shoulder as she rubbed his back gently. She kissed the side of his head.

"What's wrong?" she asked him gently.

"I-I just – I have missed so many opportunities because I've been gripping so much onto my past," Barry whispered to her.

"Because you've never truly allowed yourself to let go," whispered Alicia. "But let me tell you, Barry, you can let it go, now. You and I – we've allowed our pasts to be our anchors for so long. But I feel like the two of us, we've found each other in it all."

Barry nodded as he felt Alicia kiss his head.

"You know I am always here for you, Bar," Alicia said comfortingly.

* * *

The next night, Alicia found herself dressed in her Angel suit, watching the surveillance footage set up by Cisco of the bunker, where the trap was set for the man in yellow. She stood beside Dick, Eddie and Joe, who were in bullet-proof vests.

"Alright, Cisco's got everything set up," Alicia said, her voice disguised.

"Why is she here?" asked Eddie.

"She's here on standby," Dick said as he watched Alicia lift weights to get her strength up.

"Detective," Alicia said. "Trust me on this. I'm just here as precaution to make sure that this man in yellow gets reprimanded, because believe me, he is dangerous and he won't hesitate to hurt any of you."

"Angel," Caitlin said. "Are you going to be okay tonight?"

"Between my bullet proof suit and my healing factor I will be all right tonight, Dr. Snow," Alicia told her.

"Alright," Caitlin said, though she did not feel entirely confident.

"Well are you certain this trap will work?" asked Eddie.

Cisco walked into the room. "Well I've sent out three charges in open satellite. If anyone is looking to tachyonic particles, they'll know we've got them."

"I'll head down there," Alicia said.

"You're not heading down there by yourself, I'll go with you," Dick told Alicia. He followed her in the direction of the bunker. "Can you handle this? Should we call Barry?" he whispered.

"He has to stay away from this," Alicia said. "He's grieving and he's not in the right headspace." Suddenly, her cell phone rang with a Facetime call from Barry. "Hi, Bar," she said.

"You still waiting for him to show?" asked Barry.

"Yeah, we are. We're still waiting he's not here yet. But once he walks into the trap, we've got him," Dick said.

"You guys don't have to do this for me tonight," Barry said. "You have lives and families of your own."

"My parents are dead, Barry, long gone, and the only guardian that I've got is in Gotham," said Dick. "You're family too, Barry." When Dick said that, he could see Barry was fighting back tears, which made his chest ache. Dick completely understood what it was like to watch someone you love get murdered right in front of you. While Dick was usually pretty hard and not too emotional, when it came to Barry, he couldn't help but feel this need to care. "We'll do everything that we can to ensure that we get your dad out of prison and make sure that justice is done. I may not have been there during the time your mom was murdered, but I am damn sure helping you finish of all this."

"Thank you," Barry said. He hung up Facetime and Alicia shoved her phone in her pocket. Alicia and Dick walked down to the bunker carefully, Dick holding his gun up. Suddenly, they saw a blur of yellow with red lightning.

"Careful, Dick," Alicia whispered. "Let's see if we caught him."

She looked behind her and saw Eddie, Joe, Cisco and Dr. Wells following close behind. Alicia opened up the door to the bunker and she saw the man in yellow standing inside the trap.

"Cisco, turn the lights on," said Dick. The lights to the trap came on, and Dick started to list off the man in yellow's rights. "You're under arrest for the murder of Nora Allen. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you do not have an attorney, one will be provided for you," he said, continuing to hold his gun up in the direction of that man in the yellow. Seeing it in the flesh, if he didn't believe Barry before, he surely believed his friend now.

Joe suddenly walked up to the man in yellow, needing to know why someone would kill an innocent woman, a mother, a wife.

"Joe, what are you doing?" Eddie asked nervously.

"Getting some answers," Joe whispered. "Fourteen years ago, you murdered Nora Allen. I want to know why. Why?"

Suddenly, the man in yellow walked closer. He spoke, "Dr. Wells, we meet at last," he said.

"What do you want with the tachyonic particles?" Dr. Wells asked.

"My goals are beyond understanding," the man in yellow growled out.

"Yeah they must be," Alicia growled. "You murdered an innocent woman, _a mother!_ How could you even live with yourself?"

"I know you lost somebody, Angel," the man in yellow stated. "And I can see that rage inside you; the darkness. And one day, that rage will cause you to lose something much more than you thought. I know your future, I know your past, I know you, your family, everything. Your destiny is to lose, Angel. And Dick Grayson –"

"How do you know me?" Dick asked, raising his gun up.

"I know you; I know the darkness that's inside of you. It's always been there ever since your parents were murdered," the man in yellow growled. "I know that your rage was what drove you to be who you are."

"How could you possibly know that?" Dick asked coldly. "And don't you _ever_ bring up my mother and father you stupid son of a bitch! You are a piece of garbage! As far as I am concerned right now, you murdering a mother, a wife; an innocent woman by stabbing a knife through her chest, you're dead to me!"

"Well, I'm a pretty smart guy," said Dr. Wells. "I knew you were exceptionally fast. Any trap we manufactured had to have been invisible. I knew your cells could repair themselves at an exceptional speed. . . so you can withstand the damage that is being done to your body right now."

"Wait, guys," Cisco said. "The super capacitors, the system is fluctuating."

"What do you mean, Cisco? I thought that you tested it!" Alicia said.

"We have to get out of here now," Cisco said.

"I am not the Flash at all," said the man in yellow. "Some would say I am the reverse."

"We have to go!" Cisco shouted. However, that was the moment the man in the yellow started to beat the living crap out of Dr. Wells.

"Cisco, Cisco turn it off! Shut it done!" Alicia yelled.

"He's gonna kill Wells!" Joe yelled.

"I'm on it," Cisco said.

Alicia ran and proceeded to break into flight, going into the trap and preceded to fist fight the man in yellow.

 _This one's for Barry,_ she thought to herself as she grabbed the man in yellow by the arm and twisted, throwing him across the room with one hand. Suddenly, the barrier turned off.

"If you're so fast," Alicia said tauntingly. "Try and catch me." Alicia jumped out of the trap and proceeded to run, and she broke into her supersonic flight. However, that was the moment the man in yellow broke from her and grabbed the tachyon device, and ran out. She rushed over to Wells. "Dr. Wells are you all right?" she demanded.

"I'm good," Wells said.

Alicia examined Wells' injuries. "Okay, that's going to scar, but it'll heal," she said.

"Are you okay?" Dick asked Alicia.

"I'm good," Alicia said, smiling behind her mask. "I'm gonna go and get Caitlin," she added.

"Yeah," Joe whispered.

Alicia walked up to the main cortex, and told Caitlin the extent of the injuries Wells had.

"I'm glad you're okay," Caitlin said, squeezing Alicia's shoulder gently.

"I'm going to go back to my apartment and talk to Barry about this," Alicia said. She quickly changed out of her suit and pulled on her jeans and sweatshirt. She ran out of the lab and broke into flight towards her apartment. When she entered the apartment through the window, she walked towards Barry's room. She knocked on the door, and as soon as the door opened, she embraced him tight.

"What happened?" asked Barry. "Did you get him?"

"We nearly had him but the containment system failed," Alicia whispered. "Cisco doesn't understand why. But Barry, I swear we are going to get him again."

"How?" Barry asked.

"I don't know, but all I know is, Barry, is that it's Christmas. Let's be thankful that despite this failure, we've got each other. We've got all of Team Flash," Alicia whispered. She leaned in and kissed Barry on the lips softly, gently, tousling her fingers through his dark hair. "Merry Christmas, Barry," she said.

"Merry Christmas," Barry whispered, and they kissed again, oblivious to the outside world as it snowed and snowed and snowed.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Okay, so you got more of the Alicia and Barry romance that you have been waiting on. Additionally, I'm excited for the crossover this season, but there is one thing I need to get off my chest about it. Now, I love my Olicity and WestAllen romances, I ship them, and I love the idea of them getting married, but NOT AFTER A FUNERAL, AND NOT A DOUBLE WEDDING. Yeah nope! I'm a firm believer that both couples deserve separate weddings, and not after a funeral. Though I do have to say, the crossover this season for Earth-X is quite interesting and I am looking forward to it.**

 **Flashraven: There will be mentioning of Firestorm in the next chapter, and yes, Heat Wave and Captain Cold will be coming! Additionally, I will be having Alicia go to Starling City in quite a few chapters in this story, and yes, if you are wondering, Alicia will be visiting Roy when he gets put in Iron Heights after he poses as the Arrow. I'm also figuring out how to inccoperate Green Lantern into this story as well, because like I said in my previous A/N, Hal Jordan will be a character in this story. The reason why I want to inccoperate Hal is because that will bring in opportunities for Sinestro and Dexx-Starr to be used. I also eventually want to inccoperate one of the Green Lanterns, Jessica Cruz, into this as well because I feel she is very underrated and not used often at all. Plus, she's an original character by Geoff Johns, too, so I feel they need to add in Hal Jordan into the Arrowverse eventually.**


	26. Revenge of the Rogues

A few weeks later, Alicia found herself training harder than she ever did. She was flying and pushing herself to fly faster, sparring with Dick, and going back and forth to Starling to spar with Roy and Massie. She wanted to be ready in case that man in yellow came back again. She didn't want to feel like she was letting Barry down like that again.

That was why one afternoon when she, Barry, Dick, Dr. Wells, Caitlin and Cisco were at Ferris Air, Alicia found herself in the RV trailer, lifting the special weights Cisco had created for her to bulk up her super strength, eating a highly healthy lunch of a roasted mushroom and tofu wrap with black beans and spinach. However, she was interrupted from her training when Barry knocked on the door to the RV, dressed in his Flash suit.

"Alicia, Cisco's getting ready to start with me care to watch?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a minute or so," Alicia said. She took a seat in the RV as Barry rubbed her neck.

"Are you all right?" Barry asked her.

"I just-I know I can get faster and stronger for the next time this man in yellow shows up," Alicia said

"Yeah, believe me, Alicia I know. I feel the same way," Barry said. He felt at home at Ferris Air.

"You seem familiar with this place," Alicia said.

"In high school my friends Hal and Carol had family that worked for this company. Carol's dad was the CEO and Hal's late father was a test pilot. When we were fifteen, Hal and Carol told Iris and me about how much they loved vintage planes; we would come here on the weekends to watch the planes pass by. It was a distraction for the four of us; it was sort of our place," Barry said. "This branch of Ferris Air shut down after Hal, who's now a test pilot for the company, went missing a year ago. I have yet to Facebook message Carol and see how she's doing with that."

Alicia nodded thoughtfully. She'd heard of the Ferris family owning a branch of Ferris Air in Central City. "Yeah, I heard of a test pilot having gone missing," she said. "I didn't know he was your friend."

"Yeah," Barry said with a nod. "Let's just do this so I can get on that track."

Alicia nodded in agreement with Barry. She knew that the sooner Barry started training the sooner he would be able to focus and find his center. Alicia knew that Barry needed to get faster in order to defeat the man in the yellow suit. It was not long until Barry was on the track running after telling Cisco to make it challenging. Alicia and Dick watched as Barry dodged a drone that Cisco had brought with him.

"Okay, that was _too_ close," Dick said.

"He told me to make it hard," Cisco said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he didn't want you to make him _dead,_ " said Alicia. "Hard, not homicidal."

"This is just a _training_ exercise to improve Barry's speed," said Dr. Wells.

"Well tell your boyfriend that you do not want him being reckless," Cisco said with a shrug.

"Yeah, you're telling _me_ to tell him not to be reckless and he is not my boyfriend!" Alicia said. Cisco gave her a look. "Okay, he is my boyfriend."

"You two have been going out two nights a week to dinner and kissing for the past few weeks since Christmas," said Cisco, rolling his eyes.

"That doesn't mean anything yet. He didn't even ask me to be official," Alicia said.

"Licia, I know you, and I do know this: you like Barry a lot and you always have," said Dick. "Besides, you seem weighed down by something."

"Yeah, well I heard from Massie on Christmas Eve that Oliver went to Nanda Parbat to go on a suicide mission, and nobody from Team Arrow has heard from him since," Alicia said. "They don't know if he's dead or alive, yet. I have faith that they can hold their own and they can keep Starling purring like a content litter of kittens, but, still I worry about them. Especially my sister."

"I've heard of Nanda Parbat," said Dick, feeling unsettled by that. He'd heard stories about it from his past mentor and his adoptive father, Bruce.

"How did you hear of it?" asked Alicia.

"My old mentor may or may not have a history with them," Dick admitted.

"Batman?" asked Alicia.

"Yeah; he has fought Ras Al Ghul quite often. Tgat place trains people into become stone cold killers," Dick said. "If Oliver went to challenge Ras then it's gotta be bad why'd he do it?"

"They told me the gist of it. Malcolm Merlyn manipulated and drugged Thea, Oliver's sister, to make her more compliant to suggestion. She-She was the one who killed my friend Sara, but it wasn't her. Malcolm used her like a loaded gun because he knew that it would be the perfect way to cover up his ass," Alicia spat out bitterly. "All I know is that Oliver is missing, but I just know that he isn't dead."

"How do you know?" Dick asked.

"I just know. I can feel it in my bones and I do not need to know. I have faith in God; that keeps me from being less afraid," Alicia stated. "Roy and Massie are going to keep me posted. Massie can hold her own; she's tough. I believe in her."

"Hey Cisco!" Barry called out through the comms. "Are you gonna bring it or what?!"

Wells turned to Cisco and just said in a calm voice, "Bring it."

Alicia watched on nervously as Cisco sent more drones Barry's way. Alicia felt nervousness for Barry. She knew that Barry was fast, but was he _that_ fast? Dick reached over and rested a hand against Alicia's shoulder. However, she felt her worries increase when she saw Barry running _towards_ the drone.

"Wait, why isn't he running _away_ from it?" asked Caitlin as she watched.

Caitlin and Cisco were too busy watching Barry to notice what Dr. Wells was doing next. Alicia and Dick observed as Dr. Wells gripped the arm of his wheelchair and rose from the chair slightly. His foot moved. Alicia and Dick shared a look with one another. Dick nodded; he agreed with Alicia that he was getting more and more suspicious of Dr. Wells. Caitlin's worried voice brought them back, however.

"Barry, _run away!_ " Caitlin said.

However, what they all saw next surprised all of them. Barry had an expression of determination on his face as he grabbed hold of the second missile that came his way; he grabbed it by the front and threw it at the drone. The drone exploded. Alicia felt nothing but amazement.

* * *

A good twenty-five minutes later, Barry found himself surrounded by dozens of boxes and bags of Big Belly Burger, scarfing down five stacks, fries and soda. Alicia let out a sigh and sat beside him in a nearby chair. Barry was officially exhausted after training. He was so happy that today was his day off. Alicia patted him on the back rewardingly, smiling as she pressed a kiss against his lips.

"Very impressive, Mr. Allen," Dr. Wells said. "Your reaction and stimulant at super speed is improving."

"I can still get faster I know I can. I'll be ready," Barry said.

"We'll _both_ be ready," said Alicia in an assuring tone.

"You will be the next time this man in yellow shows up," Dr. Wells said.

"I think you mean _the Reverse Flash,_ " Cisco with enthusiasm.

"Meh," Caitlin said, not believing it to be Cisco's best.

"Actually, I like it," Dr. Wells said.

* * *

Later on that evening, Alicia found herself at a crime scene with Dick, Joe, Eddie and Barry. She was at a parking garage that was filled with lavish sports cars. It was broken into, but nothing was taken from the place. Alicia knelt down by the front door, noticing how the door looked shattered. She was knelt down next to Barry while Dick was making his rounds, scouring the outside of the building.

"Barry, Alicia, do you two have anything?" Joe asked them.

"Yeah," Alicia said as Dick walked over to them. "We've got something. The breakage indicates that the door somehow had zero viscoelasticity when it hit the ground."

"You're doing that thing, which both you and Barry do, when you're not speaking English," Dick said, amused more than anything.

"The steel shattered like glass," Barry translated. He picked up a piece of the steel. "Only absolute zero can do this," he added.

"Snart's back," Alicia whispered.

"Wait, Leonard Snart, I thought he was a world class thief. All these expensive cars and he didn't take any of them?" Eddie asked.

"Eddie can you do a follow-up and see if there were any other witnesses around?" asked Joe. "And put an APB on Snart?"

Eddie nodded and left the group to discuss what the matter was.

"Well if Snart's back and he didn't take anything from here, then he's looking for Dick, Barry and me. Us," Alicia said.

"And not _'us'_ us, we're talking about," Dick started to say as they started to walk out of the garage.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," said Joe hastily.

* * *

"Captain Cold is back?" Cisco asked as he, Caitlin, Dr. Wells, Dick, Alicia and Barry walked into the main cortex.

"Well for a non-metahuman, Leonard Snart is proving to be quite the nemesis," Dr. Wells said.

"Yeah, he actually reminds me of this one guy I faced while I was Robin in Gotham City," said Dick. "He called himself Mr. Freeze and he, like Snart, had a cold gun. Batman and I took him and we don't even have super powers."

"Well, Dick, this is different Snart has a vendetta against you, me and Barry," Alicia said. "But at the same time I do not think that I want to sacrifice my training as the Angel. Barry and I both need to train in order to stop the Reverse Flash."

"I agree with Alicia, Mr. Allen, you two have to get faster and better so that we have a better chance at catching the man in yellow," said Dr. Wells.

"Well the CCPD doesn't exactly have the technology or protection against Snart's cold gun," Dick said.

"Dick I can build something to withstand absolute zero," Cisco said.

"If you can do that, then get cracking on it," Barry said to the engineer. Cisco walked off to his workshop to start building the equipment necessary. "Now, I firmly believe that we all need our rest tonight," he added. "Alicia, Dick and I have a big day at CCPD tomorrow to try and figure out what Snart is going to steal next."

"I think I already got that covered for you, Bar," Dick said. "The Rathaway Family is considered one of the richest and most prestigious families here in Central City. They bought a painting in Paris known as _Fire and Ice._ They're flying home with it today, and it is worth a ton of money. I bet you that that is where Snart is planning on being, plus, knowing the Rathaways, they'll need all the protection and security that they can get."

"Okay, Dick, we'll tell Joe about that tomorrow. I'm heading home," Barry said. "Alicia, are you coming with me?" he asked.

"No not yet," Alicia said. "I think Dick and I are just gonna hang back for a bit."

"All right, I'll see you tomorrow," Barry said. He pressed a kiss against Alicia's lips before departing. Caitlin and Cisco and Dr. Wells went off on their own separate ways as well. When they were sure everyone had left, Alicia and Dick shared a look with each other and walked down a hallway out of the cortex.

"You wanna go into that secret room and see what that was all about?" asked Dick softly.

"Yes, I do," Alicia said. "This cop feels there's something fishy."

"I hope you're right about this, kid," Dick whispered as they walked down the hallway to where Alicia remembered Wells' secret room to be. She could only guess that it opened to finger prints. Alicia touched the walls until she found the way to open the door, and the doors opened to her and Dick. She and her partner walked into that room; Alicia guessed it to be some sort of time vault. She looked around the small room and saw it to look like pixels; like a computer. She pressed her hand against something and saw a newspaper article, the same one.

" _Flash and Angel Missing: Vanish in Crisis,_ " Dick whispered. He saw the date reading 2024. "What? Licia, is this thing really from the future?"

"I don't know, Dick," Alicia whispered. "Wait, JLA and Titans? What's that?"

"Good evening, Alicia Galloway," a voice said. "Richard Grayson."

"What was that?" Dick asked as they saw a computer image of a feminine face appearing.

"Wait, hi, who are you?" Alicia said.

"I'm Gideon, an artificial interactive consciousness," the computer replied.

"An AI," whispered Dick.

"Wait, you know who we are?" Alicia asked.

"Of course; Alicia Paloma Galloway, lieutenant of the Central City Police, metahuman task force," Gideon replied.

"I become lieutenant?" Alicia whispered.

"Guess you got a promotion," Dick said.

"Also known as the Angel," said Gideon.

"Wait, what's this JLA?" Alicia asked.

"The Justice League of America: a group of heroes and heroines intending on protecting every city in the United States, founded by the Green Arrow, the Black Canary, the Flash, the Angel, the Green Lantern, Supergirl, Martian Manhunter, Vibe, Mr. Terrific, Firestorm, the White Canary, Star Sapphire, the Atom, Vixen, and Wild Dog. Others include Batman, Ragman, Superman, Hawkgirl, Gypsy, Blue Beetle, Citizen Steel, Spartan, Wildcat, Shazam, Wonder Woman, Black Lightning, Dr. Fate, Zatanna, Red Tornado, and the Ray," Gideon explained.

"What about these Titans?" Dick asked when he noticed the title in the article.

"The Titans: a group of young, superhero side-kicks and vigilantes who intend on protecting everyone all over America, founded by Nightwing, Raven, Starfire, Oracle, and Beast Boy, other members including the Peacock, Arsenal, Wonder Girl, Speedy, Hawk, Dove, Jesse Quick, Kid Flash, Elasti-Woman and Robin," Gideon explained.

"Wait, Alicia, look at the by-line," Dick whispered.

"Iris West- _Thawne?_ " Alicia whispered.

"Alicia, I-I don't think we should be in here too long," said Dick.

"Okay, okay, wait, Gideon, if Dr. Wells comes in here, can you not tell him that we were here?" Alicia asked.

"Of course; I will accept any command given to me by you," said Gideon.

"Why would you accept my commands?" Alicia asked.

"Because, your husband created me," Gideon replied smoothly.

Alicia felt the pit in her stomach drop as she noticed something else in the article, reading it aloud, "Alicia Paloma _Allen_ was attacked and stabbed in the abdomen by the Reverse Flash in her home, and had a severe blood clot. She was taken to S.T.A.R Labs by Superman, where she was fortunately saved by an emergency surgery performed by Dr. Caitlin Snow. In the process, she had lost her baby boy whom she was four and a half months pregnant with, her third child as an addition to the couple's twins, with possibility of never being able to get pregnant again. Star City Mayor, Oliver Queen, a godfather of Mr. and Mrs. Allen's son, along with their mutually close family friend, Ferris Aircraft CEO, Harold Jordan, a godfather of their daughter , have come to visit Mrs. Allen and give her their condolences, who revealed to Mr. Jordan and Mr. Queen that she is the Angel. According to Mrs. Allen, when the Reverse Flash had stabbed her, it was infused with a power dampener to dull her healing factor and strength, and it had hit her uterus. She additionally says that in the process, Reverse Flash tried killing her son and daughter. Fortunately, the twins were rescued by Speedy and Arsenal, two members of the Titans, who got them to safety in the Hall of Justice. After the loss of her and her husband's son, Mrs. Allen, the Angel, and the Flash, went off to battle the Reverse Flash with the assistance of the Green Arrow, Green Lantern, Arsenal, Nightwing, Hawkgirl and the Atom atop two high speed oil trucks. After the epic street battle with the Reverse Flash, Central City's Scarlet Speedster and Guardian Angel vanish in an explosion of light. Where they are now during this Crisis, we do not know." Alicia paused, feeling her eyes stinging with tears. _"Oh God!"_ she choked as she started to feel physically sick. She ran out into the hallway and proceeded to vomit.

Dick felt sick to the pit of his stomach upon hearing that from Alicia. The idea that Alicia was supposedly going to lose her _son_ in a future, Barry's _baby_ , Dick couldn't wrap his head around the idea. Who could be so heartless as to do something like that? And the idea that this Reverse Flash was going to attempt endangering two young children, Barry and Alicia's son and daughter, their _family_ , was revolting. He felt the bile rising in his throat, but he swallowed it back down as he walked out into the hallway to find Alicia heaving, knees weak.

"Alicia, come on, let's go," Dick whispered, resting a hand on Alicia's shoulder after she finished throwing up. He got Alicia up and onto her feet and guided her down the hallway further. He asked her, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know," Alicia whispered. "I-I think I'm gonna go back to my place and spend some time with Barry, clear my head."

Dick nodded, patting her shoulder. "Don't worry, Licia," he whispered. "Just, try not to worry."

"Dick, you cannot think that that article is from the future," Alicia whispered.

"Alicia, nobody can know the future one hundred percent," said Dick gently. "Only God knows what is happening. Don't you always say that God has plans for us that are bigger than what we can even imagine?"

"I just-I know that, Dick. Even though I do not read the Bible all the time, I do have faith in a higher power and I know that there is someone looking over us," Alicia whispered. "I'm going home."

Dick nodded and bid Alicia goodbye. Alicia broke into a run and flew towards her and Barry's apartment complex. She changed herself into some comfy sweats and a sweatshirt, as well as some slippers. She went to Barry's door and knocked. Barry opened the door, dressed in boxers and a t-shirt.

"Hi, Alicia," Barry said. He must have noticed the look in Alicia's eyes. "Are you okay?" he asked in concern.

Alicia let out a sigh and allowed Barry to enfold her in a hug, holding the back of her head and cradling it. Barry pressed a soft kiss against Alicia's hair, rubbing her back.

"What's wrong?" Barry asked.

Alicia felt as though she _couldn't_ say it. If she said it, if she told Barry her suspicions of Dr. Wells being the Reverse Flash, if she told Barry that in a potential future that they would lose a baby boy, it would only break his heart. She couldn't do that to him.

"Barry, you-you know I am worried about how the Arrow team is doing," Alicia decided to say. That was part of it.

"Hey, Alicia, don't worry about Oliver; he's tough. I'm pretty sure Massie, Roy, Felicity and Dig can handle whatever is going on in Starling," Barry whispered, kissing her head again.

"I'm just worried about Massie; if she runs into a problem she cannot get herself out of," Alicia whispered shakily.

Barry rubbed her back. "Everything's gonna be okay," he whispered, and Alicia believed what he said. Barry took her face into his hands and kissed her deeply. Even though they've only been dating a few weeks, Barry and Alicia found themselves falling deeply and quickly into each other.

"Barry, much like with Dick, I cannot do this without you," Alicia whispered.

"You never have to do this without me," Barry whispered. "Okay? Do you want to stay?"

Alicia nodded and walked over to Barry's couch. They both sat there, curled up against one another in each other's laps. Barry pressed his lips against her temple and rubbed her shoulder. Alicia leaned her head against Barry's chest as she wrung her fingers in Barry's hand.

"Alicia, I can sense that something deeper is bothering you," Barry whispered. "Let me take some of this weight off of you."

"No, Barry, I'm okay," Alicia whispered.

"Just know I've got you, baby," Barry whispered.

"I know, Bar," Alicia said quietly, closing her eyes, the feeling of being in Barry's arms making her feel safe and protected. She allowed her eyes to flutter as Barry threw a blanket over the both of them.

* * *

The next morning, Barry and Alicia awoke together on the couch, curled up in that comfortable position that they were in the night before. Alicia awoke feeling a lot better. After reading that article last night in that time vault, Alicia had felt shaken, but being in Barry's arms on his couch made her feel a thousand times better. They both got ready for their day at work, knowing that they needed to talk to Joe about them putting all their time and effort into training. Alicia, especially, felt as though she needed to train, mostly because after reading that article, she felt angry, sad and a lot of disgust. But, she also felt motivated to get better, stronger and faster in flight. Alicia went into her apartment and got dressed for work, and headed to the precinct. She and Barry got there at the same time and headed towards Eddie and Iris, who were in each other's arms and sharing a moment. For the first time in a while, Barry no longer felt jealousy when seeing Eddie and Iris together, as he was now starting a relationship with Alicia, whom he really liked a lot. They've only been dating four weeks, and both Barry and Alicia could feel themselves falling for each other very deeply and very quickly.

"Hey, Eddie, have you seen Joe? We need to talk to him," said Barry.

"He's up in your lab," said Iris around a smile. She felt happy to see Alicia and Barry like this, together. The two seemed happy with each other; Iris could see the way Barry looked at Alicia like she was a diamond, with all the love in the world. She could tell Barry had been waiting for the right girl to come along, and he found that in Alicia. Barry however noticed a newspaper article on Eddie's desk that Iris must have brought with her. He saw a man in some sort of green uniform flying with some sort of ring, seeming to have rescued Carol Ferris from a giant neon Ferris Aircraft sign about to collapse.

"Iris, can I see that?" Barry asked.

"Let me guess; that article that got written about the impossible in Coast City?" Iris asked.

"Yes; you know that if that has something to do with Carol I am gonna be concerned," Barry said.

"Yeah I know that," Iris told him. "I haven't talked to Carol in I can't remember how long."

"You haven't talked to her since two months ago," Barry said. "Besides you know how she's been ever since Hal had gone missing. And she was convinced that all throughout high school she didn't have a crush on him. She secretly drooled over him."

Iris chuckled. She remembered the days she would have sleepovers with Carol, and Carol would talk about how buff Hal was and how confident he was. "Yeah I know that," she said.

"Oh please, you secretly drooled all over him too. Didn't you try dating him at one point?" Barry asked before walking away.

"Last time I checked Hal won over every girl in school!" Iris called out as she watched Barry and Alicia head towards the crime lab.

Alicia and Barry both nodded their thanks, and went up to Barry's crime lab to find Joe there.

"Joe, hey," Alicia said.

"Hey, glad the two of you are here," Joe said, handing Barry a coffee. "We've been going over Snart's file."

"Actually, Joe," Barry said. "Alicia and I both need to talk to you about that. As CSI and detective, our work on this case is done, and as the Flash and the Angel, we do not think that we can focus on Snart right now."

"You two mind telling me what brought about this change of heart?" asked Joe.

"This man in yellow, the man that killed my mom, he's still out there," Barry said.

"We have to be ready to face him, which means we need to put all of our energy into training," said Alicia, thinking back to the future news article that she and Dick had read the other day. The idea that somebody would potentially end up stabbing her and killing her baby was disturbing to her. Although she felt comforted that it was years away and not something that should worry her right now, it still did. However, she knew that she could sleep at night knowing that that was only a possible future. "It's a question of priorities," she added.

"Well Barry, Alicia, your parents' killers are not the only reasons why you've been doing this. You two told me that if you can save someone from a burning building you will," said Joe, standing up from Barry's desk.

"Look," Barry said. "Dr. Wells and S.T.A.R Labs are going to work with you; Cisco thinks he's found a way to protect the police against Snart's cold gun."

"Bar, Alicia, I can understand if you both are scared; we've talked about this," Joe said.

"Of course we're scared," Alicia said. "This guy can run into the precinct and kill everyone in here in seconds! He threatened Iris!"

"We won't let him hurt the most important people in our lives again! And if that means devoting every second we've got outside this place to getting faster and stronger and stopping him then that's what we're going to do!" Barry added in for Alicia.

Joe nodded and left them to the peace of the lab. Barry sat down at his desk and wrapped his arm around Alicia's waist.

"Alicia, I can still tell something is upsetting you," Barry whispered.

"Nothing, it's just stupid," said Alicia.

"Alicia, we're dating you're my best friend; you know you can talk to me about anything, right?" Barry said.

"Yeah, I know," Alicia whispered.

"Look, Alicia, you do not need to worry. I know that you feel at times that it's you against the world, but don't worry, I will always be there for you," Barry whispered.

"My hero," Alicia whispered around a relaxed smile. She allowed herself to relax against Barry and leaned in, kissing him gently.

* * *

Alicia and Barry walked into the S.T.A.R Labs that afternoon, needing to talk to Cisco about the protection for the CCPD officers against Snart. When they walked into the cortex, they saw Caitlin sitting at the desk, sipping a mug of tea and reading something on the computer.

"Hey, Caitlin," Barry said.

"What are you reading? What's F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M?" Alicia asked as she took a seat at the desk.

"It's the last thing that Ronnie said to me before he flew away. My dead fiancé can fly. I haven't broken that to my parents yet," said Caitlin. "I've been trying to research it but nothing came up."

"Well, maybe you're looking for the wrong thing," Barry said. "What if F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M isn't a word, but an acromion?" He typed F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M into the computer quickly and saw something come up.

"Fusion Ignition Research Experiment and Science of Transmutation Originating RNA and Molecular Structure," Alicia said out loud. "Wait, I've heard of this. It's a study that focuses on transmutation which is altering the structure of an element by unzipping the atoms and creating an entirely new element. It was created by Professor Martin Stein; he's a college professor from Ivy Town but he's been missing. But, it was co-written by Jason Rusche, he's a grad student here at Hudson University. Bet you he can help you with any information that you need."

"How did you hear of this, Alicia?" asked Caitlin.

"Science was one of my best subjects in college, in fact, after two years in community college after I graduated early from high school, I transferred to Hudson University to finish my degree and Professor Stein was one of my teachers. After graduating from Hudson University early, I joined the police academy. Yeah, I guess you could say that in a way, in college I was a young, high-intellect badass in the making. I could have gone on to becoming a chemist or a doctor, but I chose the police force," Alicia said. "I found that it was more so my passion to fight for truth and justice by joining the justice system. If I were you, I'd track down Jason and ask him some questions about this."

* * *

Later on that evening, Barry and Alicia walked into Joe's house. Even though they had their own apartments, Alicia and Barry found themselves spending more time there than their own apartments. In fact, Alicia had actually lived in Joe's house for a brief time period before she was able to get a place of her own in Central City. She had moved into Joe's home because she cliqued so well with Barry and Iris. Living with Joe, Iris and Barry, Alicia found herself finding a father figure in Joe. In a way, she was happy that Massie was part of Oliver's team, because she had multiple father figures: Roy, Dig, Captain Lance, and Oliver. When Alicia and Barry walked into the house they found Iris hugging Joe goodbye, boxes upon boxes in the living room. They were just there because Iris said that she had a couple of things for the two of them.

"Hey, are you two here to help unpack?" Joe asked them.

"No, Iris said that she had some stuff for us," Barry said.

"I do," Iris said. She reached into a box and pulled out something of Alicia's; it was one of Roy's red hoodies that he had given her when they'd been dating.

"I couldn't find this anywhere!" Alicia said. "Have to see if Roy's old jacket still fits the way that it should." She pulled the zip-up sweater on, grinning. Roy always did love her in red back when they had dated.

"And Barry this is for you," said Iris, pulling out a red backpack of Barry's.

"What? I haven't seen this in years!" Barry said in surprise as he pulled several things out. That backpack had always been his favorite. He pulled out a vintage _Superman_ comic.

"I saw that the nerd-survival pack was still intact," said Iris. "I figured you could get good use out of it and that those comics would be worth something."

"Thank you," Barry said sincerely. He hugged Iris firmly.

"We're gonna miss you so much," Alicia said as she joined in on the hug.

"Oh come on you two, I'm only ten minutes away," Iris said. "Well I am actually almost late for my shift at work. So I will clean this up when I get back." She grabbed her jacket and purse and headed out the door.

"Well I know for a fact that she isn't going to be cleaning any of this up," Joe said, shaking his head.

Barry smiled and proceeded to clean up the living room at super speed before sitting down, pulling Alicia's legs over into his lap, kissing her gently. Alicia leaned into his chest, snuggling deeply as she closed her eyes. She knew that she needed to relax before she started training again tonight.

* * *

Later that evening, Alicia and Barry found on their way to the CCPD, however, they walked in to find dozens of officers, some injured. They managed to find Dick and Joe amongst them.

"Hey, hey, are you two okay?" asked Alicia in concern.

"Yeah, yeah, we're all right," Dick said. "It's just. . . Snart's new partner, he's got a gun similar to Snart's, except this one acted like a flame thrower. Almost everybody was treated on the scene but we've got two in the burn unit."

"Dick, Joe, we're sorry; we should have listened to you," Barry whispered.

"It's all good," Joe said. "But the next time Snart and his peril pal show up, you make them sorry that they've ever messed with you; that includes you Dick."

"I agree," said Dick. "Barry, Licia, you have it under my authority to light them up."

Alicia nodded in agreement. She was not going to allow Snart and his partner hurt any more of her colleagues.

"We live in a world of assassins, metahumans and Mirakuru, Bar. I guess after all that anything is possible," said Alicia as she shook her head.

* * *

When Barry, Alicia and Dick entered the cortex of S.T.A.R Labs the next morning, they saw Cisco and Dr. Wells at the desks.

"Guys, you need to come and look at this," said Cisco.

"What is it?" Alicia asked as they gathered around the computers. They saw a 3D molecular structure of the gun that Snart's partner had used.

"When the heat gun was fired, it increased the surrounding temperature of the air dramatically, sort of like an extreme heat wave. Wait. Heat Waave!" Cisco said, happy he came up with another cool name for their villain of the week.

"Stop," Wells said sternly.

"Okay, I measured the temperature output of the cold and heat guns, right? And while the cold gun achieves absolute zero, the heat gun reaches absolute hot which is the hottest temperature an object can reach," Cisco continued to say.

"Planck temperature," Barry said with a nod.

"So potentially, these two guns cold cancel each other out," Dr. Wells said.

"Yeah, but to do that you'd have to make them cross streams," Cisco said.

"You mean like _Ghostbusters?_ " Alicia asked.

"That movie was surprisingly scientifically accurate," said Cisco.

"And really quite funny," Wells added in as Barry picked up his cell phone.

"Hey Joe, what's up?" Barry asked. "Wait, what?"

"Barry what is it?" asked Dick.

"Snart has Caitlin," Barry said. "We've gotta go."

Alicia nodded, thankful that she was in her work uniform. She ran out of the room with Dick and flew to the Jitters parking lot. Barry beat her there and was already checking Caitlin's car over, which was iced over.

"Oh my God," whispered Dick as they got to the Jitters lot.

"No sign of Caitlin," said Joe.

"We're getting her back we have to find Snart," Alicia said.

"Damn right we do," Joe said.

"Can you give us a lift?" Alicia asked Joe. "Dick's cruiser is still at the precinct and his motorcycle is at S.T.A.R Labs."

Joe nodded, and Dick and Alicia got into Joe's cruiser. They got to the precinct in a matter of time, Barry, Dick and Alicia all pacing, worried for Caitlin. When they entered the precinct, Eddie came running up to them.

"Joe, Dick, Alicia, we got a hit off the finger prints. They belong to a Mick Rory," Eddie said.

"Who?" asked Alicia.

"Big time arsonist," said Dick. "Last year he and Snart were working a job that went terribly wrong. Mick's known for not having the best tempter. Those two are hot and cold, which is ironic because they have two guns that do the opposite thing, and they took the _Fire and Ice_ painting."

"Wow, there's a shock," Alicia said as she walked over to her desk.

"Yeah and half of Rory's body was burned in a fire that got out of control," added Eddie. "Well why would they want to take someone like Caitlin?"

"Beats me," Alicia said nervously. "All I care about it finding her." She leaned over her desk and looked the notes over for Mick Rory, staring at the photo of his mug shot. However, they were suddenly interrupted by a live video feed. It was of Snart and Rory; Caitlin tied down to a chair behind them with Mick holding Caitlin's head back.

"Greetings citizens of Central City," Snart was saying on the video. "I'm Leonard Snart, but you can call me Cold."

"That son of a bitch," Alicia whispered darkly, her blue eyes narrowing. However, her eyes widened when she noticed someone else tied up behind Snart; it was Massie. "OH HELL NO!" Alicia screamed, ballistic. Captain Singh must have heard her, because he walked over to her in concern. "THAT'S MY BABY SISTER YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"He took Massie too?" Dick asked. Eddie looked shocked that that was Alicia's sister.

"You see it right there, Dick!" Alicia yelled. Her temper was rising. "Question is how they found out she's in Starling?!"

"I'm gonna make this very simple for everyone," Snart continued to say. "That red streak and flying woman you've been hearing about, the ones mysteriously saving people these past few months? Well surprise, they're real. They call themselves the Flash and the Angel. Porter and Main, tonight at sundown, come out come out wherever you are. Show the whole world you're real, or these two young ladies die!"

"No!" Massie screamed, struggling against her bondages. "Don't come! Don't come!"

"Leave us it's not safe it's a trap!" Caitlin screamed before the screens went black.

"Okay, THAT'S IT!" Alicia yelled. She instantly unbuttoned her blazer and took it off, revealing her white tank top that she was wearing underneath. She tied her hair into a low ponytail. "Joe, try and get a location on Massie and Caitlin." She turned to Dick. "Dick, come on let's go. I need to train; I need to hit something that will actually hit back!"

"Okay, okay, come on," Dick said. He guided Alicia to where the gym equipment was upstairs.

"Nobody puts their hands on my sister and gets away with it!" grumbled Alicia.

Barry turned to Joe and Eddie. "Get a location, now, because I don't think I've ever seen her that angry," Barry said. "It's actually kind of terrifying."

Joe nodded and went to his desk to see if they could get cops to track Caitlin and Massie's location. Barry just stood there, feeling horrible for Alicia knowing that her sister was in the hands of two very dangerous people. Barry knew that Massie was tough and could take care of herself, but the question Barry was asking himself in that moment was how Snart and Rory had gotten hold of Massie so easily. Massie had been trained by a former member of the League of Assassins and sparred with Oliver and Roy regularly. There was no reason why she couldn't take Snart and Rory down herself.

* * *

Massie didn't know how this happened; all she knew was that she had been in town to visit Alicia; to tell her sister that Ollie was still missing and that she, Roy and Diggle needed some backup. What she was _not_ expecting was to be grabbed off guard and drugged, waking in a warehouse beside Caitlin Snow, being tied up beside her. When Massie was being tied up, she watched Snart and Rory's every move. Luckily, they hadn't been through her backpack, which contained her Peacock suit and necklace, as well as some clean clothes. Massie knew that if she tracked Rory's every move as he tied her up; she would be able to free herself. However, she wanted to make it very clear on Snart's live video that Alicia should not come for her. Massie knew that if she could get out of her bindings, she would be able to change into her suit and help her sister and Barry take down Snart and Rory. She focused on her breathing, in and out like Ollie had taught her how to if she were injured with bruised or cracked ribs. While she was keeping herself considerably calm, she felt frustrated that despite all the training she'd received from Malcolm, Ollie and Roy, Rory and Snart had taken her down easily. It made her feel like a fraud. She kept a close eye on her peacock-printed backpack, making sure Snart or Rory didn't lay a finger on it.

"Caitlin, are you okay?" Massie had asked the bio-engineer.

"I'm all right, how about you?" Caitlin had asked shakily as Mick tied her up.

"I'm okay, just woozy," Massie had replied calmly. She glared at Rory, cold.

"You're friends of theirs, aren't you?" Mick asked the two young women, snapping Massie out of her thoughts of what had happened.

"You could say that," spat Massie.

"He's fast, and she can fly faster than a speeding bullet and heal at an accelerated pace," Mick whispered, crazed. He whipped out a lighter and turned it on, mesmerized by the flame it produced. "Fire. . . it's undefinable. Heat, light, energy."

Caitlin watched as Mick put his finger to the flame. "It's an evolution when it burns," he whispered.

"You're sick," Caitlin whispered.

"Well maybe you're the sick ones, ever think about that?" Mick asked.

"Yeah, pretty sure I did," Massie said calmly.

"You've got third degree burns," said Caitlin. "Why didn't you get skin grafts?"

"The fire revealed my true self and showed me who I really am," Mick whispered.

"You're insane," whispered Massie.

"I wonder what your Flash and Angel will reveal," whispered Mick. "When I burn the suits off of their skin, I wonder what they will reveal."

"Look, do whatever you want to me - kill me even, but please, _leave them alone,_ " Caitlin said, voice shaking.

"You must really care about this Flash and Angel if you are willing to die for them. But what about that _Nightwing_ character too, huh?" Mick whispered. "Well why don't I show you who _you_ really are?"

"Bring it on," Massie dared. When she felt Rory's flame pressed into her skin, she took a deep breath through it, staying calm and remembering Malcolm's training.

" _Breathe through it, Altaawus," Malcolm would whisper. "This allows you to take your mind off of the pain and focus on something else. It will help you channel your feelings of pain in a positive way."_

Massie would have to thank that son of a bitch, even if he _did_ manipulate her best friend into killing her sister's best friend. Rory seemed impressed with Massie's pain tolerance. Caitlin looked shocked at how calm Massie was having a flame pressed against her skin.

"Quite impressive, young lady," Mick whispered to Massie.

"Well, who needs congratulations when you've got a hot-headed psycho's seal of approval?" Massie asked calmly.

"Mick, enough," Snart suddenly said. "Come on, we're going." He grabbed his cold gun and headed out as Mick flipped switches on both Massie and Caitlin's chairs.

"You better pray the next people that come through that door are us," Mick whispered, shoving cloths into both girls' mouths before grabbing his own gun and leaving the room.

Once Massie was one hundred percent sure that Mick and Snart were out of the room, Massie looked around, before rubbing her wrists against the chair that she was tied up in, tapping her foot against the floor as if she were getting ready to dance or cheer in school. Massie spit the cloth out of her mouth and moved her wrists, taking a deep breath as she remembered the time Malcolm had taught her how to break free from bondages. Instantly, she jerked her wrists up, hard, breathing deeply through it, and she was free. She lowered Caitlin's gag and untied her.

Caitlin began to ask, "How did you –?"

"I was trained by a former member of the League of Assassins," Massie stated. "He taught me this, all of this in two months. He makes Snart and Rory's techniques look like something out of a pre-school class." She untied Caitlin's wrists and went over to her backpack, grabbing her suit. She went into a corner and changed into her suit, putting on her necklace and domino mask, braiding her hair. "Okay, Caitlin we're outta here," she said. "Take my backpack." The two women proceeded to walk out of the warehouse, running into Cisco, Dick and Joe.

"Are you two okay?" Joe asked anxiously.

"We're fine," Massie said behind her mask. She noticed Dick was in his Nightwing suit. "So, my sister's partner is Nightwing?"

"Yeah," Dick said.

"Which I need to mention, one of my mentors might kinda be friends with your mentor," said Massie.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Dick said.

"You wanna go and kick some ass and assist the Flash and the Angel?"

"Is that a serious question?" asked Dick. "Come on," he told her. He led Massie over to where his motorcycle was. "We'll take the rooftops."

"Agreed," Massie said as Dick drove them to the location Barry and Alicia were. The two jumped up onto the rooftops. They arrived just in time to hear Snart saying, "You ready to die, Flash and Angel?"

"But first, a few words from the brave and the bold," Massie called out in her Peacock voice. She jumped down from the top of the building, landing gracefully as she allowed her sonic scream to blast out.

"Well what do they call you, pretty bird?" asked Snart.

"Over in Starling, they call me the Peacock," Massie said as Dick came gliding in next to her. She turned to him. "That was graceful, Nightwing." She allowed another sonic scream to escape her lips, piercing through the night sky. "So, you two boys wanna go a few rounds with me?" she offered audaciously. She noticed Joe West's partner, Eddie watching her.

"Yeah we do." Snart raised his cold gun and aimed at Massie, but Massie ran out of the way gracefully, dodging it by doing a backhand spring that she learned in gymnastics. She looked to Barry and Alicia, who were up and onto their feet.

"Four of us, two of you; sounds like a pretty uneven fight," Alicia said, relieved that her sister was there. "So therefor, hit us with your best shot!" That was the moment Snart and Rory aimed to shoot at Alicia, but Alicia ran in and started to fly towards Snart, lifting him with one hand and throwing him down towards the pavement below. Alicia watched on as Barry ran circles around Rory before shoving him down to the ground. She landed down gracefully as Dick proceeded to go in with his metal rods, stunning Rory. Rory then got up and engaged with Dick in hand-to-hand, to which Dick grabbed something that resembled a boomerang, and threw one at Snart before stunning Rory again with his metal poles. That was where years of training with Bruce paid off; from the time he was a kid all the way into his early twenties when he decided to become a cop out in Bludhaven. Massie however was the icing on the cake when she used her sonic scream, almost blasting off Rory's eardrums in the process.

"You didn't see that one coming?" asked Dick.

"I didn't see that coming," Snart groaned as cops came forward to collect both him and Rory. Dick, Alicia, Barry and Massie disappeared to around an alleyway, where Alicia hugged her sister tightly.

"I knew you wouldn't be there long," Alicia said, smiling.

Massie grinned, laughing. "You can thank Malcolm Merlyn for that. He may be a snake, but, he was one hell of a teacher."

"Well, let's get back to the lab and celebrate our arrest," Barry said.

"I am down with that," said Alicia. The four heroes went back towards S.T.A.R Labs, feeling good about what they had done.

* * *

At the lab, Massie was unzipping her leather jacket and pulling off her domino mask.

"Massie, that was _sick,_ " Dick said to her, impressed.

"Well as fun as it was," Massie said as she proceeded to pull out her spare clothes "Alicia, I actually came here to tell you Oliver is still missing. And if that's not enough, we've got a problem in Starling; it's a crime lord name Danny Brickwell. He's planning something big, but what, when, where, we don't know. So the Arrow team and I might need a favor from you."

"Wherever, whenever sis," Alicia assured her, hugging her sister before allowing her to get dressed.

"Okay, well I have a red eye train to catch back to Starling. I'll keep you updated," Massie said, after getting dressed.

"Bye, sis, be careful," Alicia said.

"I will," Massie said with a smile. "Besides, if I hadn't shown up what would you and Barry do?"

"Massie Lian Galloway," Alicia said with a shake of her head, "always trying to save the world."

"That's what Roy always tells me," Massie said as she accepted Barry's embrace goodbye.

"Well you are essentially an eighteen-year-old badass in the making," said Cisco.

"Thanks, man. Hopefully I'll see you all soon to deliver some better news," Massie said before walking out of the lab.

* * *

The next morning, Barry and Alicia found themselves helping Eddie and Iris move boxes out of the house.

"Okay, that's the last one," Eddie said.

"Finally," Alicia said as she rolled up the sleeves of her plaid shirt after helping Iris get another box out to the car.

"Well, come around whenever you want," Eddie said nervously. "But just give us a heads up."

"Don't worry about it, Eddie. I think that I need to visit Iris daily that's number one on the best friend job description," Alicia said with a smile, hugging Iris goodbye. "Besides, congratulations on the arrest last night."

"No, that wasn't my doing. That was the Flash, the Angel, Nightwing and that Peacock all the way from Starling," Eddie said, smiling before walking out of the house.

"Okay, I think that this calls for a group hug," Barry said to Alicia and Iris. He enfolded both women into a tight embrace, Alicia smiling against his chest as he kissed her hair.

"I'm really going to miss you guys," Iris said.

"We'll miss you too," Barry told her. However, a photo caught Iris' eye before she headed out the door.

"Dad, may I –?" she began to ask.

Joe nodded. Iris picked the framed photo up. It was a photo of the trio after Alicia had first transferred from Starling City to be part of the CCPD, after Alicia became friends with Barry and Iris and moved in with Joe for a brief time period. Barry was in the middle, his arms wrapped around Alicia and Iris' shoulders, Alicia's legs up on the sofa and Iris' head on his shoulder. The three wore bright smiles; that day had been the happiest for all three of them. Barry reached over and hugged Iris from behind around her waist, smiling at the memory as Alicia leaned her head against his shoulder.

Joe and Iris reached over and hugged one last time.

"Bye baby girl," Joe said.

"Bye Dad," Iris said with a smile, before grabbing her suitcase and walking out of the house. "Bye guys," she added to Barry and Alicia.

"You two going to be okay?" Joe asked Alicia and Barry.

"Yeah, yeah I think so," said Alicia. "You?"

"It was bound to happen at some point right?" Joe asked. "Well, the two of you wanna order pizza and watch the game."

"Make that pizzas and you're on," said Barry.

"And make it a _Heroes_ and _Supernatural_ marathon, I'm in too," Alicia said.

"Okay you two," Joe said. He watched as the couple sat themselves down on the sofa, grins on their faces.

"Well you know, if you ever need someone to come and eat your food, Alicia and I are here," Barry said. "Besides, the washing machines in our building have been broken for like a month, so. . ."

"I don't know why the two of you moved into that death trap when you still both got a perfectly good home here," Joe said.

"You told me you were turning my bedroom into a gym," Barry said.

"And you told me that you were turning my room into a man cave," Alicia said with a chuckle.

"We both know I am not turning those rooms into a gym or a man cave," Joe said with a chuckle. "Besides you two got me running around enough as it is."

Alicia and Barry both laughed.

"You know it's getting hard us hiding what we do from our neighbors," Alicia said. "People are seeing a flying woman and a speedster blasting out of their apartments and it makes it quite obvious that the Flash and Angel live in that building."

"We are millennial it is what we do," Barry said with a shrug.

"Okay, you two crazy kids just go get your stuff," Joe said, smiling. In an instant, Barry and Alicia were back with their bags of clothing and other necessities.

"Okay, Joe, order up the pizzas and I'll start the Netflix," said Alicia.

"Yes," Barry said in agreement.

Joe nodded and handed Alicia some whiskey and Barry a bottle of beer.

"You know that this does nothing to me, right?" Barry asked Joe.

"Just drink it," Alicia said with a smile, taking a sip of the cinnamon whiskey. For the first time after reading that mysterious newspaper article from the future, Alicia felt a sense of happiness, genuine happiness as she sat with Barry on Joe's couch. Alicia leaned her head against Barry's shoulder, feeling as though the future couldn't touch her.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Yes, I decided to update twice today, since I am in a pretty good mood today. Next chapter, Alicia is going to Starling City. But let me tell you, that future 2024 news article. . . even when I wrote it, it left me shook.**

 **Yes, in this chapter I referenced the Green Lantern movie with Ryan Reynolds and Blake Lively, the scene where Hal saved Carol as the Green Lantern. Like I said in a previous A/N, while I didn't necessarily hate the Green Lantern movie, it's not my favorite. It wasn't awful, but it wasn't that great either. I liked Ryan Reynolds as Hal Jordan, but, I feel with a better script and a better director, the movie would have been a stand out. But I do have to say, when I do have Green Lantern in this fanfic, towards the ending, Carol will know at that point that Hal is the Green Lantern, since she finds out about it in the movie. However, I do not know if I would make Carol the Star Sapphire, since I am not so sure how her powers work; all I know is that Carol becomes dissociative when under the influence of her Star Sapphire gem. However, I also know she becomes a superhero eventually, so I think if I write her as Star Sapphire, I will write her as a hero and a member of the Star Sapphire Corps, I feel it would be easier that way so that I don't need to go through the pain of altering her personality entirely when writing for her. Most likely, I will have her be Star Sapphire and be included in the fight against the Reverse Flash side by side with Hal, Barry, Oliver, Firestorm, Dick and Alicia.**

 **Flashraven: I am glad to see that you are looking forward to seeing Hal Jordan in this story. I'm personally happy about this because I have not seen one Green Lantern appearance in Flash fanfiction. Additionally, I am happy that Prometheus is coming in the Earth-X crossover event, but, I do NOT want it to be in the form of Roy Harper. I feel that having Roy be Prometheus of Earth-X is too obvious, plus they already featured him stealing from tech companies in season 4 of Arrow, so I doubt they are bringing him back as a villain. I also do not want to see Roy come back as Vigilante either, because, if you ask me, the idea of that is just stupid, because A. where did Roy learn to use firearms that well? And B. why would he attack members of his former team? It just doesn't make sense to me to have Roy come back to the show as Vigilante.**


	27. Brickwell

"Oh, Barry, there's an intersection coming," Caitlin informed him. "Alicia, Dick, robbery in progress at the gold reserve."

"On it," Alicia said as she flew in the direction of the gold reserve, Dick close behind on his motorcycle. It was only a few weeks since Alicia and Barry had moved in with Joe. Alicia felt as though she and Barry were moving quickly into the relationship. They were going out on dates twice a week, and were already holding hands walking into the precinct. However, they could hear Barry over the comms for the intersection going on with the Royal Flush Gang.

"Guys, which way?" Barry asked.

"Barry, Cait, Cisco, we can kinda hear you and it's hard for us to concentrate on what we are doing with you all talking in our ears," Dick said.

"Woops, we totally forgot that this was an open line," Cisco said, closing the comm system for Dick and Alicia. Alicia flew towards the gold reserve and she and Dick managed to find three guys trying to loot the gold out of the bank. Dick got up onto the rooftop and jumped down from it with his glider, knocking one of the guys out with his Bo staff, but not before stunning him. Alicia took the two others, picking them up and throwing them against a building. She was getting physically stronger the more and more she used her strength. She'd flown faster than she did before, ever, and it was quite the improvement for her.

"Okay, Nightwing that was awesome," she commented.

"Just like riding a bicycle," Dick said. He went back over to his motorcycle and he and Alicia made their way back to S.T.A.R Labs. Just when they entered, Barry was already entering the lab.

"Okay, dude, that was awesome!" Cisco said.

"I do have to say that that was quite the improvement. I felt ten times faster than I ever did!" Alicia said.

"Okay, well I decided that we need a picture," said Cisco.

"I'm pretty sure that rule number one of having a secret identity is not taking pictures in your super suit without a mask on," said Barry.

"Oh come on _please_ this is just for us to document all of this!" Cisco pleaded.

"Well I am pretty sure that people in the future would want to know how all this happened," said Dr. Wells.

"Well if you want the future to know about this, then we all have to be in it," Barry decided.

"But first, let me put on some makeup!" Caitlin said.

"Yeah and let me fix my hair too," Alicia said.

"The future does not care about your makeup," said Cisco with a shake of his head.

Barry walked over to Alicia and kissed her. "You look gorgeous," he assured her.

Alicia smiled and leaned into the kiss. Even though they'd been dating since the end of December, Alicia and Barry could feel themselves falling in love with each other quickly and deeply. Everybody on the team, Iris and Joe could see that Barry and Alicia loved each other, a lot more than like. Alicia pulled her hair out of its rubber band and allowed Barry to fix and smooth her hair down.

"Okay," Barry said as everybody got ready to take the picture. He took the camera from Cisco. "Big smiles," he said. "Three, two, one." He clicked the camera and ran to get into the picture, speeding back to grab the camera before it fell.

"Does that count as a selfie?" Caitlin asked.

"Absolutely," said Alicia.

"Awesome," Cisco said.

"Well Alicia and I have to get home; we'll see you all tomorrow," Barry said as he wrapped an arm around Alicia's shoulders. He and Alicia got dressed into some regular clothes and Barry sped them both home to find Iris there.

"Hey, I thought the point of moving out was actually not being at home anymore," joked Alicia.

"Ha, ha," Iris said. "I actually forgot a couple things. So how is it with the two of you moving back in here?"

"It's good," Barry said truthfully. "And for Alicia and I staying in is so much better than going out."

"With jobs like ours, yes," Alicia said. "Besides Barry tomorrow night we need to have a date night."

"I agree." Barry leaned in and kissed Alicia on the lips softly as Joe walked in, holding a casserole dish.

"Hey you two; Iris, spaghetti? Care to stay for dinner?" Joe asked.

"No, I promised Eddie I would help him paint, though I was going to do that thing where I put paint on my hair and nose," Iris said.

"Which reminds me; Central City Picture News left you a note I left it on the fridge," Joe said.

"What? Why didn't you tell me?" asked Iris.

"Chill I just did!" said Joe. He set the dish of baked spaghetti down on the kitchen table. Alicia and Barry sat down, grinning. "So, the two of you happy to be back here?"

"Yes, I can say that we are," Alicia said. "I'm actually relieved that we moved out of that building. We can find something better, but, that will take a while. Besides it's not like we're sleeping in the same bed or anything."

"Oh God, we are _not_ getting into that faze yet. We've only been together a few weeks," Barry said.

Suddenly, they were distracted by Iris letting out a scream.

"Was that a good scream or a bad scream?" asked Joe.

"Good," Iris said. "So good, I was just offered a job as a reporter for Central City Picture News!"

"What? That's awesome!" Alicia said as she and Barry offered Iris a tight hug.

"They caught sight of my blog!" Iris said.

"That's fantastic I'm happy for you," said Barry, patting her shoulder. "I'm proud of you."

"Okay, well I gotta get home," Iris said.

"Okay, say hi to Eddie for me," Alicia said to her friend as she watched Iris go out the door.

* * *

Later that night, Alicia found herself sitting on top of her bed. She was thankful that it was a Saturday night, because that mean the next day she got to sleep in. She sat on top of her white comforter that was surrounded by her fuzzy lavender pillows and her favorite ivory throw. She felt happy that she was living with Joe again, as Joe's house was her second home. Barry knocked quietly on her door and walked into the room.

"Why are you up still? It's eleven at night," Barry said.

"Can't sleep," Alicia said. "I'm just thinking about Massie, Felicity, Dig and Roy, and my brothers and my mother. Oliver is still missing, they still haven't heard from him."

"I'm sure he's fine, babe," Barry said. They already started with the pet names for each other.

"Yeah, but I cannot help but worry," Alicia whispered. She felt Barry lean forward and kiss her on the forehead.

"Whatever is going on in Starling I'm pretty sure that Team Arrow can handle it themselves," said Barry.

"I know that they can but I'm still going to worry," Alicia whispered, leaning against Barry's chest. Barry wrapped both arms around her tightly and kissed her hair. Suddenly, they heard knocking at the front door.

"I'll get it," Joe called. "Alicia, it's your sister!"

"Coming!" Alicia called. She and Barry got off of her bed and climbed down the stairs to see Massie in sweats, her winter coat and a large t-shirt. "Mass what is it?" she asked as se he embraced her sister, guiding her to the couch. Alicia took a seat on the coffee table as Joe and Barry sat on the couch next to Massie.

"Ollie's still not back yet, and I don't know how much longer we can go on against Danny Brickwell," said Massie.

"Why?" Alicia asked.

"Well, Brick's men are terrorizing Starling, and in addition to that, Laurel has decided to take on Sara's role of being the Canary," said Massie.

"She's gonna get herself killed," Alicia whispered.

"I know; she thinks that being the Canary is going to get the pain of losing Sara to stop. Well guess what? If we do not get some help handling Brick's men, I'm worried Team Arrow isn't going to be enough," said Massie. "We need you back home to at least help me keep Mom, Dominic, Paul, Haley, Sky and Kendall safe. People are so scared that they do not even wanna leave their homes. And we don't need you as Alicia Galloway; we need you as the Angel. No, scratch that; we need _ten_ of you right now."

"Well Starling isn't necessarily the most popular vacation spot," said Alicia. "Well okay, I'll come back home, but only for a few days Mass. My duties as the Angel are needed here."

"Understood." Massie nodded.

"I can't believe you are leaving me again for Starling," Barry teased.

"Hey, I'm only gonna be gone a few days. I want you and Dick to cover for me at work," Alicia said. "I wanna stay out there at least until we take down Brickwell."

"Which could possibly be weeks from now," said Massie. "Just tell your boss you are taking some personal weeks or something."

"Okay, that sounds fair," Alicia said. "Well I have to go pack up." She leaned forward and kissed Barry gently. "See you on the other side."

"Hey okay at least let me help you pack up," Barry said.

"Okay." Alicia gave Barry a chaste kiss before going up to her room, packing some bags with things that she would need, like toiletries, several pairs of pajamas, her spare Angel suit, four pairs of jeans, a pair of sneakers, some socks, underwear, five bras, several sweatshirts and t-shirts, her cell phone, ear buds, her wallet, her purse, her laptop, and her chargers.

"Say hi to everyone for me," Barry said, kissing Alicia goodbye.

"I will. Try to stay out of trouble. We'll Facetime every night and I'll text you frequently," Alicia assured Barry.

"Okay, babe," Barry said. He leaned in and kissed her long and hard. "Just be careful out there."

"I will," Alicia assured him. She turned to her sister. "Ready to go, Peacock?"

Massie nodded and hopped onto Alicia's back. Alicia grabbed her bags and ran towards her window. Barry opened it and watched as his girlfriend and Massie flew away into the night. The two sisters arrived at the hideout of the Arrow team in minutes. Alicia walked into the basement to find Roy stitching Laurel up.

"Laurel what happened?" asked Massie.

"I was trying to. . ." Laurel started.

"You know what? Don't say anything," Massie said, shaking her head.

"Hi Laurel," Alicia said, giving her friend a hug. "Hello, Roy."

"Hi Licia," Roy said quietly.

"Laurel what the hell were you thinking? What were you doing out there?" asked Massie.

"Same thing as you," replied Laurel.

"Laurel, Roy had training with Oliver and years on the streets. I was trained by somebody that makes even the military look like a kindergarten class!" Massie scolded.

"You have a lot of grief," said Roy. "Look, I get it. But this isn't how you deal with grief Laurel; this is how you get yourself killed."

"I miss Sara too, Laurel, she was my best friend, but I realized very early on in my crusade as the Angel that once you try dealing with grief by beating people up, it only makes things worse. My boyfriend and Roy told me that," Alicia said calmly.

"Wait, you and Barry?" asked Roy.

"Yeah, me and Barry; we're together," Alicia said.

"I'm happy for you," Roy said, smiling genuinely. "Congratulations."

"Thank you; he says hi," Alicia said around a smile as she offered Roy an embrace. However, that was when Diggle walked in. He offered Alicia a smile as his greeting, before turning to Laurel.

"Laurel what the hell?" Dig asked.

"I'm fine," Laurel said stubbornly. If there was one thing Laurel, Alicia, Sara and Massie all had in common was their stubbornness.

"You are certifiable if you think you can wear your sister's mask," Diggle said.

"Yeah, yeah you're right. But Ollie – the Arrow – he's gone now. And like it or not, the Canary's gonna send the same message. They fear her," Laurel said.

"No Laurel, they fear your sister," said Dig.

"Yeah," Laurel said, a lone tear escaping her eye. "She's not here anymore." She grabbed her bag and stalked out of the basement.

Alicia and Massie turned to Roy and Dig. "John," Massie said. "We cannot just allow her to put herself in that position!"

"Massie, I'm afraid that you won't be able to talk Laurel out of this. She's the most stubborn woman I've ever known next to Sara, myself and you," Alicia said, taking a seat beside Roy. "She wants to go out there and assist in cleaning these streets? I'll make sure that she knows what she's doing."

"Well she's already meeting with Ted Grant at his gym and is receiving boxing lessons from him," said Roy.

"Okay, that's the first step," Alicia said. "But more importantly what are we going to do about Brick? Because I left home and my boyfriend for this."

"Alicia, we do not need you to be here the whole time," said Roy.

"This city is my home too, Roy. My family lives here, my whole family. I have a four-year-old niece that I need to worry about," said Alicia.

Dig nodded in understanding.

"Where's Felicity?" asked Massie.

"At Palmer Tech," said Roy.

"Okay, well I'm gonna head home and Facetime Barry; I wanna let him know I got here all right in one piece," said Alicia. "Mass, you want a lift?"

"I think I'm going to crash at Roy's tonight," Massie said. "I've been doing that a lot; it allows me to sleep peacefully at night."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Roy, take care of my sister, please," Alicia said.

"No worries, Alicia," said Roy.

* * *

Later at Roy's apartment, Massie found herself dressed in her sweats and t-shirt, which was typically what she wore to bed. Roy's apartment in the Glades was small and cluttered, but cozy. It had a sofa, a small TV, a radio, Roy's bedroom, and a small kitchen. Massie sat on Roy's couch, sipping some vanilla tea. Roy came out of his room, dressed in a t-shirt and some long pants.

"Are you all right, Lian?" Roy asked, referring to Massie by her middle name. He'd been doing it a lot recently.

"I'm fine," Massie said. She curled herself into her father-figure's side as he wrapped an arm around her. "I'm just worried about my family."

"With Alicia back in town she'll be able to keep them safe for a little bit," Roy whispered. "Massie, I-I know I'm not your father, but you can call me Dad, if you want to."

Massie nodded and leaned into the side of the twenty-four-year-old kid that had recently become family to her. "You are my dad, Roy, as far as I know."

Roy wrapped both arms around his ex-girlfriend's sister and pressed a kiss against her hairline. "I love you, Massie Lian."

"I love you, Roy," Massie whispered, closing her eyes.

* * *

The next morning, Alicia awoke in her old bed in her mother's house, yawning as she heard a knock on the door. Roy and Massie said to her last night that they would be joining Alicia and her mother for breakfast. Alicia grabbed her phone and got on Facetime with Barry.

"Hi Bar," she said, smiling sleepily. "How did you sleep last night?"

"It was good. But I'm needed at a crime scene today. Somebody attacked Dr. Wells' home last night," Barry said.

"Oh my God is he okay?" Alicia asked concerned as to why somebody would attack Dr. Wells.

"I don't know. Joe and I are going to be heading over there soon. In the meantime, how's Starling?"

"It's good. I'm just at my mom's house right now. I'm gonna be having breakfast soon," Alicia said as she sat up in bed.

"All right, well, be careful out there, especially tonight. I'll call later, okay?" Barry said. "I miss you already."

"Bye Bar," Alicia said, blowing him a kiss.

"Bye, babe," Barry said, and he hung up. Alicia got up out of bed and brushed her hair, smoothing it as she went downstairs to find Roy and Massie already at the kitchen table, her mother preparing scrambled eggs, veggie sausages, bacon, fried tomatoes and coffee.

"Hi, Alicia, how did you sleep?" asked Josephine.

"I slept well," Alicia said, sitting down. "I just Facetimed Barry; he misses me already."

"He can't be away from you longer than a day?" asked Roy jokingly.

"Looks like it; he's lost without me," Alicia said, smiling.

"Well, I am happy that I get my daughter home for at least a little bit," Josephine said. "So how's Central City?"

"It's been good," Alicia said.

"Well we've heard you've been spending quite a bit of time over at S.T.A.R Labs. They got attacked by some man in a yellow suit," said Josephine.

"Everybody that was there that night is okay," Alicia said. "I was actually there on standby making sure that nothing too severe happened, Mom."

"Well I am glad you are okay, but you kind of picked a bad time to be in Starling, darling. Danny Brickwell has been terrorizing the streets. I'm going to be with Laurel and Captain Lance today at a town meeting so that we know what precautions to take," said Josephine.

"Mom, are you _sure_ that you should be involved in this?" asked Massie around a sip of her orange juice.

"Yeah I mean, the Arrow's not here to protect people from these guys he's missing, Josephine," Roy said.

"Roy, I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Besides, I feel safe knowing my police detective daughter is here," said Josephine, smiling proudly at her eldest daughter.

Alicia swallowed down her veggie sausage, trying to force it down the lump in her throat. She and Massie were both considering telling their mom, brothers and other close family that they were the Angel and the Peacock, protecting people. It was about time Josephine knew about what Massie did at night.

"Alicia, Massie, it's about time I tell the both of you this. I know," said Josephine.

"You know what?" asked Massie.

"I know you two are the Angel and the Peacock, and I know Roy is the one running around in red leather around this city at night," Josephine said.

"How do you know?" Alicia asked, deciding on coming clean.

"You don't think I'd recognize you three under those masks?" asked Josephine. "And Roy, before you did any of this, you were wearing a red hoodie, then suddenly someone shows up in a red leather hood and mask?"

"Mrs. Galloway," Roy started to say. "I've been keeping Massie safe."

"And I am grateful for that, Roy," Josephine said around a smile.

"Wait, Mom, what's that you are expressing right now?" asked Massie.

"Pride," Josephine said, smiling widely at her two children and Roy. Alicia felt relief washing over her; not only did her mother know she was the Angel, but she was proud of her.

* * *

That evening, Roy, Massie and Alicia found themselves at Thea's apartment, looking for Malcolm. Roy had overheard Malcolm telling Thea that the two of them needed to get out of town. When Roy heard Malcolm telling his ex-girlfriend that, he felt pissed. The only reason why Malcolm was doing that was because he wanted to cover his ass from Ras Al Ghul; to cover that he drugged Thea and tricked her into killing Sara. Additionally, several aldermen had been kidnapped in the town meeting by Brick's men; Alicia's mother had come home that afternoon clearly upset by the situation. Alicia and Massie tried to reassure Josephine, telling her that they will see if they can get a location and rescue those people and get them to safety.

That was why Alicia and Massie found themselves with Roy at Thea's condo that evening, looking for Malcolm to talk him out of convincing Thea to skip town. They knew that Thea wasn't going to skip town with Malcolm and hide with him. They knew her better than that. When they heard the front door unlock to Thea's apartment, they knew that it was Malcolm. The three walked down the stairs to find Malcolm facing the windows.

"She's not here, if that's what you're wondering," Malcolm said.

"We know," said Roy. "We came to see you."

Malcolm turned around, surprised to see the Galloway sisters. "Hello Altaawus," he said to Massie.

"That's not my name," Massie said angrily. "If you're gonna speak to me, use my real name, not the name that you tried turning me into!"

"Into what?" asked Malcolm innocently.

"Don't bullshit me," Massie growled. "You need to stay away from Thea."

"I don't know why you want her to leave Starling City, but I'm not gonna let her go anywhere with you," said Roy coldly.

"Well thank you for that I was in need of some humor," Malcolm said.

"We're not joking," Alicia growled. "You're poison, Malcolm. Always were, always will be. What you did to Thea could have easily been done to my sister. You put her in Ras Al Ghul's gun sight; you manipulated her into killing Sara, my _best friend._ "

Malcolm just stepped closer to the three of them. "Thea knows nothing about Sara," he said. "And she never will."

"That's where you're wrong," Roy said coldly. "I know her. She'll get the truth no matter how well you think you've been hiding it and when she does find out, you will lose her forever. Trust me; I know."

Malcolm just had a bitter smile on his face. "This is a family matter," he said. "And you three are not family."

"We _are_ her family," whispered Massie fiercely. "She's my best friend, Malcolm; you manipulated her, lied to her and used her! If I had stuck around you any longer, you would have and _could_ have used me in the _exact same way!_ Do you even _think_ I will let you near her again after what you did?! You may be her father by blood, Malcolm, but you _never will be her father!_ "

Alicia reached over, grabbing Malcolm's arm and squeezing hard enough to break a bone. When she heard a bone snap out of place she felt oddly satisfied.

Malcolm just walked out the door of Thea's condo, leaving the three there fuming and frustrated.

"Come on guys, we need to get back to the Foundry," Roy said. "I highly doubt that Thea's skipping town with Malcolm. She's too stubborn to give in.

"I hope you're right," Massie said with a sigh.

* * *

The next evening, around eleven o'clock, Roy, Massie and Laurel found themselves suiting up. At first, Alicia was not on board, but, when Laurel said that she found out the location of several aldermen that had been kidnapped by Brickwell, Alicia figured that they could use Laurel's help. Laurel grabbed Sara's old Bo staff. Massie was putting her necklace on around her neck. Alicia decided to be on comms for Roy and Laurel; even though she wasn't a Felicity caliber when it came to tech, she was still good with a computer and knew what she was doing behind the desk.

"Are you sure you wanna use that?" Roy asked Laurel as he grabbed his bow. "We've got other weapons here."

"It was Sara's," Laurel said to him.

"Roy," said Diggle. "I thought we were on the same page with this."

"Yeah, and that was before Brick and his men kidnapped three aldermen," said Alicia. "Laurel said she knows where they are. I put their location through Felicity's program, but Brick keeps moving them."

"We can track him and take him out en route, but the window's closing," Roy added in.

"Fine, Laurel, stay here and talk me, Roy, Massie and Alicia out there," said Dig.

"No, Dig, I'm staying here," Alicia said. "I may not be Felicity when it comes to computers, but I am the next best thing."

"And that's not how this is gonna work," Laurel said, still suiting up.

"Laurel I thought we talked about this are you trying to get yourself killed?" Dig asked. "You're not your sister."

"You think I don't know that?" asked Laurel. "You lost a brother. If there's anyone who I thought would understand it would be you." She and Massie proceeded to walk out, but not before Diggle grabbed Roy's arm.

"Stay close to her," Dig said to Roy.

Roy nodded as Alicia placed herself on the comm system, watching the surveillance nervously. She sat at the desk, wringing her hands together.

"You okay?" Dig asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine, John," Alicia said. "I just-I haven't been sleeping that well lately."

"Well what is it?" Diggle asked.

"Nothing, it's stupid," Alicia insisted. She knew that part of her lack of sleep came from nightmares about that 2024 news article, about her losing a baby boy in the future. While Dick knew about it, that didn't bring her much comfort. Every time she thought about that article it made her want to run to Barry, to hide into his chest and be safe in his arms. She wasn't going to tell Roy or Dig or anybody on Team Arrow about that article for that matter, because they would probably say for the future to be predicted was impossible. Now that she knew in a potential future that she was going to lose a son; the thought brought her a lot of discomfort. "I-I just-I have a gut feeling about something that has to do with Barry's mother's murder and I, my partner and Joe have been all over that case."

"Well look, Alicia, sometimes you just have to slow down and take a breath," John advised her.

"John this investigation regarding Barry's mother's murder. . . this isn't something that I can slow down on," Alicia said. "I-I just fear that if I tell Barry my suspicions, it'll break him."

"Well, you need to tell him the truth at some point, because if you keep him in the dark for too long, you will lose him, Alicia," Dig said to her.

Alicia nodded, digesting what John was saying, but she didn't know if she could even tell Barry that she felt Dr. Wells was the Reverse Flash or had something to do with Barry's mother's murder. She wanted so badly to find the man that killed Nora Allen and put him to justice. However, the two were suddenly distracted by the image on the traffic cams. It was of Roy firing arrows at the truck containing Brickwell and the three aldermen that he had kidnapped. Massie and Laurel jumped down from the rooftops, and Massie allowed her sonic scream to escape her lips. Brick came out of the car and started shooting at Massie, Roy and Laurel.

"You'll never get me, masked man!" Brickwell yelled.

Laurel took the opportunity to take on the driver of the van. Roy hid behind a corner as Brickwell targeted him, however, Massie ran in like a bat out of hell and engaged in a fist fight with him.

"Massie, behind you!" Alicia called out to her sister as she took notice of one of Brick's men coming up behind her sister.

Massie sprang into action and proceeded to engage in the man creeping up behind her. She swung her Bo staff and used her sonic scream right in the man's face. Suddenly, a bomb went off and Laurel and Massie both hid behind the van. Massie opened the doors to the van and she and Laurel started guiding the hostages out of the van. However, Laurel was oblivious to Brickwell behind her.

"Laurel, Laurel, watch your six!" Dig shouted. Alicia and Dick watched with discomfort as Brickwell grabbed Laurel by the throat and made a statement about him not liking hitting women. Brick shoved Massie and Laurel away from his van and still had his pistol out. He shoved an alderman out of the vehicle and shot him in the head before leaving with his men. Laurel sat on the ground, breathing hard.

"Are you guys okay?" Alicia called out, trying to direct the traffic cams to figure out where Brick was going to hit next.

"We're fine," Roy said.

"Get back here; I wanna see if you have any minor injuries that I should tend to," Alicia told them through the comms system. She got off the computers and proceeded to wait for Roy, Massie and Laurel to arrive. When the three came, Alicia could see a flesh wound on Roy's shoulder. Alicia grabbed a pair of tweezers, pulling the bullet out of Roy's shoulder, before slicing her hand open and allowing her blood to flow onto the abrasion.

"Thank you," Roy whispered. They watched as Laurel got changed silently, and continued to watch as the blonde walked out of the basement.

"Should one of us talk to her?" asked Massie.

"I don't know what I could possibly say to Laurel to make her feel any better about what she had seen," said Alicia. Suddenly, she could hear her cell phone buzzing in her pocket. "Hello?" she said.

"Alicia, we need you back in Central City right now; Barry and Dick are in trouble, like big trouble," Caitlin said to her.

"Talk to me, what's going on?" Alicia asked, already heading out of the Verdant.

Roy suddenly mouthed to her, "What's happening?"

"It's Barry," Alicia mouthed back as she climbed the stairs. Roy nodded in understanding with his ex.

"Barry and Dick were tracking down a meta that escaped from our custody. His name is Hartley Rathaway he calls himself Pied Piper," Cisco said.

"What's happening?" Alicia asked, starting to run.

"He's using a high frequency and high intensity with sound waves on Barry and Dick. These waves are attacking them internally. Their vitals are bottoming out, how fast do you think you can get here?" asked Caitlin.

"Pretty fast. All my stuff's at my mom's house packed away I'll just get my suit on, drop my stuff off at the lab and head over there where are they?" Alicia asked.

"They're on the main highway between Central City and Starling," said Cisco.

"Okay, then I won't drop my stuff off I'll be there in a sec. In the meantime, make some type of distraction do something!" Alicia said as she broke into supersonic flight. She quickly changed into her spare Angel suit and grabbed her bags, flying out of her mother's house. She knew that her mom was going to want an explanation about why she flew off. Alicia got to the highway within seconds due to her speed increasing, and she could hear the sounds of all the cars' horns beeping loudly at the same time; Wells' doing, she was assuming. She flew in, seeing Dick and Barry already trying to get up and onto their feet. Alicia flew in at supersonic speed, seeing Hartley right there.

"I see him!" Alicia called out through her comms. She flew in her fist at the ready. She swept in and grabbed Hartley by the collar of his shirt, flinging him around in the air, high above the ground. "I can break every bone in your body," she whispered to Rathaway, before tossing him towards a car hood. He slammed against it, unconscious. Alicia landed and ran to Dick and Barry, kneeling beside them both.

"Are you two all right?" she asked.

"Yeah, yeah we are!" Dick said loudly.

"You came, like the angel that you are," Barry croaked, blood flowing from his ears and nose. "Alicia Paloma Galloway; you're one real superhero." He smiled at her gently.

Alicia extended her hand and pulled Barry and Dick to their feet. "That was nothing," she said. "Come on; let's get Pied Piper into the pipeline."

Dick nodded and got onto his motorcycle, driving off. Alicia grabbed Pied Piper and threw him over her shoulder. Barry just started to run at super speed towards S.T.A.R Labs. Another job well-done for Team Flash.

* * *

At the lab, Barry and Dick were out of their super suits, however, their hearing was bad due to the high amounts of sound waves that their ears had been exposed to.

"Well how do you two feel?" Caitlin asked.

"Fine!" Barry said loudly. "There's a little ringing in my ears but other than that I'm good!"

"Yeah, agreed!" said Dick.

"You two are speaking _very_ loudly," said Alicia around a smile, kissing Barry's cheek. She'd wiped the blood off of his face and cleaned him up.

"Sorry," Barry said, talking in a normal tone.

"It's okay, it'll pass," Caitlin said around a chuckle.

"Well nice moves out there, Alicia. That was badass," Dick said, smiling.

Alicia grinned. "Thank you both for telling me. There's no way these two would have lasted," she said as she opened up her carryon bag, pulling out a t-shirt and some pajama pants.

"You're welcome. Now I am going to go take my doctor's advice and go lie down. I'm feeling hung-over times ten," Cisco said, going towards the med bay.

"Come on, Bar, let's go home," Alicia said. "Run or fly?"

"Doesn't matter," Barry said with a grin. The next thing Alicia knew, she was being picked up in Barry's arms and he was running towards Joe's house. When they arrived, Alicia and Barry found themselves collapsing on the sofa, kissing each other gently after Alicia dropped her bags down.

"I'm glad you're okay," Alicia said. "Now, care to tell me why Cisco is hung-over?"

"It's a very long story," said Barry.

"Well I've got all night long, babe." Alicia sat there on the couch as Barry explained to her the events of the past couple of days.

* * *

Meanwhile at the precinct, Dick found himself walking up to Joe's desk. Despite being involved with Pied Piper, Dick followed through with Joe's request of investigating Wells' home with Eddie. Dick knew that Alicia had her suspicions of Dr. Wells, but they needed solid proof and evidence. Dick looked towards Eddie as they went to Joe's desk.

"Joe, Eddie and I investigated Wells' home, there was nothing out of the ordinary at all," said Dick.

"Should we continue investigating Dr. Wells?" asked Eddie.

"Yes," said Joe.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Alright, so you saw Alicia in Starling City. I feel as though I want to utilise her more with computers because she has a talent for that as well. Additionally, next chapter, we will be seeing Peek-a-boo for the first time, which should be good.**

 **Flashraven: I do not think I will be having Alicia and Barry get married any time soon in the first story. I feel want to hold off on them getting engaged until the third story in this series. I'm also glad that you liked the Gideon reveal; when I wrote it I didn't even intend to write the future of Alicia losing a child, it just sort of happened so I decided to keep it. Also, we are exactly a week away from the Flash premier, I'm nothing but excited. I also have big plans for the sequel to this, really big plans.**


	28. Crazy About You

That evening, Alicia and Barry found themselves out on patrol duty without Dick. Dick was with the CCPD, stopping a robbery in progress, so that meant it was just Alicia and Barry that night. Dick said he was going to stop by S.T.A.R Labs when he was finished with his arrest. Alicia flew through the air, feeling the wind flowing through her long, silky black locks, the cold air on her cheeks. She was happy that Cisco had designed her suit to withstand colder temps. After the Captain Cold incident with Snart freezing her through her suit, Cisco upgraded the suit to withstand absolute zero. Alicia felt grateful that she could fly through snow and she wouldn't feel cold. She smiled, loving the freedom of flight. She felt weightless.

"Barry, Alicia, overturned car down on the boulevard," Cisco informed them.

"We've got this," Alicia said. She flew in the direction, following Barry's red form towards the location of the overturned car. The car was pretty close to being on fire. Alicia could see a couple inside.

"Barry, I would suggest you vibrate to get the car door open," said Cisco.

"Gotcha," Barry said.

Alicia continued to fly in that location as her heart pounded. When she arrived, she already saw Barry vibrating the car door off and pulling the man out of the car. She landed down and saw the car about to explode. She looked towards the girl that was in the car.

"Don't worry, I've got you," she said. She took the car door off, ripping it off and taking the girl by the hand and pulling her out, right on time before the car blew up. "You're safe it's okay." She looked towards the young man who was with Barry. She walked around the car, which was now on fire. Alicia could see she had burns on her skin, but those would go away. Luckily, on her she had a knife in case she needed to heal people. She saw that the girl had third-degree burns already developing on her skin. Alicia took a glove off and sliced her hand open, allowing her blood to flow onto the burns.

"Thank you, Flash, Angel," the young man panted as he took his girlfriend into his arms.

Alicia and Barry smiled.

"Just doing our job," said Barry, before he left the scene in a _flash._

Alicia ran and jumped into flight towards S.T.A.R Labs. When she arrived, Barry was already there. The both of them changed out of their suits and into jeans and t-shirts.

"Okay, dude, that was insane. Even I am finding it hard to stay mad at you for dirtying up my suits," said Cisco as he cleaned soot off of the outfits.

"Okay, when are we going to consider it my suit?" asked Alicia.

"Yeah, and my suit?" asked Barry.

"I will feel comfortable calling them _our_ suits," Cisco said with a smile, unable to keep his contagious grin off of his face.

"Tonight was the fasts you've ever run and flew," Caitlin praised.

"Yes, their training is paying off," said Dr. Wells. "That couple is alive tonight because of the two of you."

"We can still get faster and stronger, we know that we can," Alicia persisted.

"You both will one day I'm sure," Dr. Wells stated. "For tonight, you both need your proper rest as do we all."

"What we all need is a proper drink. Who's up for a round?" asked Cisco.

"Can't, man, it's date night with Alicia," Barry said, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend as they walked out of the cortex to get some privacy. It still felt strange to Barry calling Alicia his girlfriend. They've been dating for nearly a month, but they were falling in love very deeply and very quickly. In fact, Barry had yet to tell Alicia that he loved her. He didn't just think that he loved her; he _knew_ that he loved her. He had never felt like this before with anyone that he's dated, even Becky Cooper, his high school girlfriend. He was sure that Alicia was the one for him and the only one for him.

"Okay, so what do you want to do tonight?" asked Alicia.

"Pizza and _Supernatural_ marathon?" Barry offered.

"Yes, and make that pizzas," Alicia said. She tilted her head up and kissed him.

"Absolutely, so I will go and get you Keystone's finest," Barry said with a grin.

Alicia nodded. "I'll be at home getting the TV ready," she said.

Barry grinned and ran off to go to Keystone. Alicia ran and broke into flight out of the lab, landing in front of Joe's house. She walked into the house to see Joe there.

"Hey," Joe said with a smile. "A couple walked into the precinct tonight saying that the Flash and the Angel saved their lives."

Alicia grinned.

"Good work out there tonight, Alicia," Joe said with a smile.

"Thank Joe," Alicia said warmly. "Well Barry and I have a date night tonight."

"I will leave you both to it," Joe told her, going upstairs to his room. Alicia proceeded to set up the TV to Netflix. Minutes later, Barry came back with the boxes of pizza, as well as large house salad and garlic knots.

"All my favorites?" asked Alicia, smiling as Barry leaned over the couch, kissing her. He set the food down on the coffee table before going into the kitchen and pulling out a bottle of red wine and wine glasses, as well as dishes and forks.

"Yes. Staying in is so much better than going out," Barry said to Alicia, pouring them both some wine.

"With jobs like ours, yes," Alicia said, picking up her glass of wine as Barry put _Supernatural_ on the TV. Alicia picked up a slice of pizza containing her usual toppings. She proceeded to eat as she and Barry watched their show. However, she caught Barry staring at her. "What?"

"You just-you just look really beautiful," Barry said to her.

Alicia set her pizza and wine down on the coffee table. "You are not so bad yourself, honey," she said with a smile. She leaned forward as she and Barry proceeded to kiss, and she smiled as she leaned into him.

Barry smiled against Alicia's lips. "I-I love you," he breathed out.

Alicia paused. "I-I love you too," she whispered, and they deepened into the kiss, smiling against each other's lips. Barry reached for Alicia's t-shirt and lifted it over her head. Alicia did the same with Barry, and they deepened into the kissing. Even though Alicia swore she'd stay pure before marriage, she figured Barry was the exception. His movements were gentle, easy as he kissed her neck. However, they both stopped when they noticed the pizza and wine still there.

"Yeah, maybe we should devour that before we devour each other," Barry said with a chuckle. He sat up and got his shirt back on and they proceeded to eat their pizza again. Alicia smiled, feeling happy that she confessed to Barry that she loved him. That feeling was always there; she just never confronted it until she and Barry started dating. She leaned into his chest as they enjoyed the pizza, the episode, and each other. Alicia sipped at her red wine, looking into Barry's hazel eyes lovingly, and he stared back at her with all the love and adoration in the world in the world.

* * *

The next morning, Barry, Alicia, Dick and Joe found themselves at Iron Heights, investigating a break-in that had taken place. Clay Parker had escaped from his cell, and none of the other inmates or guards had heard or seen anything. Alicia made sure to stop by a guard, quietly telling him to make sure that Henry Allen passes by the cell that morning. If there was one thing Barry deserved was to be with his father with no glass or phones between the two of them. Alicia passed by Henry's cell. She knew that he was going to be heading to breakfast soon; that meant he could see his son before going to the cafeteria.

"Hi Henry," she said as she passed his cell.

"You're here investigating the break-in?" Henry asked her.

"Yeah, yeah, Barry and my partner Dick are here with me too. I'm telling you Henry none of these inmates want to talk," Alicia said as an inmate, Carrie Cutter, passed by. Alicia recognized her as one of Oliver's criminals, Cupid. "Hey, Ms. Cutter," she said, walking up the red-dyed former police officer from Starling. "Do you know anything about the break-out of Clay Parker from last night?"

"No," the crazed woman said seductively.

"Well look, if I find out that you are holding back info, then you will be facing a charge for obstruction of justice. I'm sure you know how this works," Alicia said sternly. "You were a cop," she reminded Cutter.

"I said I don't know, and even if I did I wouldn't be telling you," Carrie purred.

Alicia looked towards the guard. "Get her outta here," she said.

The guard nodded and shuffled Cutter out of the hallway. Alicia gave Henry and a smile as a guard came around to let Henry out. Alicia walked down the hall and headed to Clay Parker's cell to find Dick and Barry there with Joe.

"Bar, babe, do you have anything?" she asked him.

"Well no sign of Parker anywhere," Barry said to her.

"Yeah I know, nothing came up on the security feed and none of the other inmates wanna talk," said Alicia. "I'm gonna see if I can run him through some facial recognition. I'm not as good as my brother, Felicity or Cisco, but I am kinda good at hacking."

"I don't think that that would be necessary, honey," Barry said. He picked up a plastic baggy filled with something. "It's some sort of organic, particulate residue. I found it on the floor in here, out in the hallway." However, they were all distracted by Henry passing through. "Dad," Barry whispered.

Alicia smiled, feeling her heart breaking a little as she watched the father and son holding hands for the first time in years. She swallowed her tears back. She looked at Dick, and saw that he too was fighting back emotions as well. Dick was typically very street-smart and tough; one of the toughest people Alicia had met in her life, but he also had a side to him that was light-hearted that brought levity to situations, and he was very caring, so for Alicia to see him fighting back tears as he watched Barry and Henry, it was clear he was thinking about the fact that his own biological parents were dead.

"So, word has it around here that Parker pulled a Shawshank?" asked Henry.

"Yeah, and none of the other prisoners have heard or seen anything at all," Dick said. He shoved his hands into his pocket. "And I already know that they are not going to tell us shit."

"You're right, they won't," Henry said. He turned to Alicia. "Hi Alicia."

"Hi, Henry," Alicia said with a smile. "This is Dick, my partner," she introduced.

"Well I do know if there's anybody that can find him it would be you and Alicia, son," Henry said to Barry.

Barry smiled at his dad.

"Well I've gotta go duty calls," Henry said. He turned to Alicia. "Keep him out of trouble."

"I always do," Alicia said around a smile.

"But just so you know, Dr. Allen," Dick said. "Just because I am older than Barry and Alicia by a couple of years, that doesn't mean I agreed to running around being a babysitter."

Alicia rolled her eyes at her partner. "Shut up, Richard. I'm shocked I didn't think you could make a joke."

Henry chuckled light at their banter. "Call me, Henry, Dick," he said warmly as Alicia walked over to him. He turned to Alicia. "Just remember to watch your back," he said.

"Believe me Henry I am always on high alert. Besides, one kid's probably enough for you I'm pretty sure you don't need one other thing to worry about," Alicia said.

"You're like a daughter to me anyway, Alicia," Henry said fondly. "Good luck on the case."

"Thank you," Alicia said around a warm smile before Henry was ushered away. Barry then turned to Joe, who looked as surprised as he had when Henry had come by.

"So, my dad just _happened_ to come by?" Barry asked.

"I had no clue," Joe said. Joe, Dick and Barry turned to Alicia.

"Babe, do you know about this?" Barry asked.

Alicia grinned mischievously. "A guard may or may not have owed me," she said.

Barry shook his head in amazement at his girlfriend and leaned in, kissing her on the lips gently. "Thank you," he said to her as he hugged her tightly.

* * *

Later at the precinct, Alicia and Dick found themselves sitting at their desks, finishing up a police report to take to court. Alicia knew that Cecile, her godmother, was going to be looking for that. Alicia turned her head to see Cecile walking in.

"Hi, Cecile," Alicia said warmly. "Here's a copy of my report."

"Thanks, Alicia," said Cecile, kissing her goddaughter on the forehead. "This should help a lot in court."

"I agree," Alicia said, smiling. She was thankful that Cecile and her mother were such good friends. Cecile has been one of those people that had been there for Alicia and her siblings since her father died. "Kay, bye Cecile."

"Bye, honey." Cecile walked out of the precinct. Alicia was about to get back to work when Barry walked in.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Alicia asked.

"We've got a theory on how Clay Parker escaped from Iron Heights. The particles that I found on the floor matches up to the DNA of a woman, Shawna Baez," said Barry.

"Yeah, I'm familiar with her. I pulled her in a couple times for misconducts at local bars," Dick said.

"Well she's a metahuman," Barry said.

"That makes total sense," said Alicia. "But, I do know what Parker was in Iron Heights for. He was part of a gang that your dad might know of or hear about in there. I think we should all talk to him."

"I agree," Barry said.

"And ironically, I was the one that put Parker away," said Dick. "How convenient is that?"

"I can only imagine, Dick," Alicia said around a shake of her head. She walked over to Joe's desk. "Joe," she said. "We need to go to Iron Heights to talk to Barry's dad about Parker getting out of prison. He might be familiar with why Parker got in there in the first place."

"I can agree," Joe said. He gathered his things and they all proceeded to go to Iron Heights, with the four of them in Joe's cruiser. They arrived at Iron Heights in a knick of time. When they arrived they were greeted by Officer Watson.

"We're here to see Henry Allen," Dick said. "And we want the bigger visitation area."

"Okay, sign right here," the officer said.

"Thanks Max," Barry said sincerely. They followed a guard over to the larger room for visitation rather than the phones. They needed to all talk to Henry at the same time and there was no way that they could do that with phones between them. They walked into the visitation area and sat at the table. When Henry arrived it was five minutes later.

"Hey, Dad," Barry whispered, noticing Henry to still be in his cuffs. He got misty-eyed, wanting to hug his father for the first time in years. Alicia noticed that and looked towards the guard, showing him her badge. The guard obliged and Alicia watched as Barry hugged his dad tightly, long and overdue. They broke apart after ten minutes and sat down.

"Hi, Henry," Alicia said.

"Hi Alicia," Henry said.

"Henry, we need to ask you something in regards to Clay Parker," Dick said. "I was the one that put him away, but we need an idea of what he's going to be doing since he's now broken out. And I can assume that he is not partying like a guy that just got out of prison."

"Well, have you ever heard of the Stockheimer crew?" asked Henry.

"Yeah, yeah I have," said Alicia. "As in Marcus Stockheimer?"

"Yes," Henry said. "Word has it around here that if you are part of the Stockheimer crew, once you get out you have to pay your debt. Apparently, Marcus doesn't like losing money."

"So we need to figure out where Stockheimer is hiding," said Joe.

"And Parker can't skip town until he's paid off his debt," Dick added in. "Which gives us an advantage with catching him."

"Okay, Dad, no more playing cop," said Barry. "Alright?"

Henry nodded, though Alicia could see the reluctance in the doctor's eyes. It was apparent where Barry got his stubbornness from.

"Henry, maybe Barry is right," Alicia said. "Because I know some of the guys that are Marcus' boys; once you poke around the guy's business, his boys have a temper on them. Believe me I put away several of them and I got hit with a few switchblades. They're animals."

Henry nodded, but he was still stubborn. Alicia waited until Barry left to use the restroom so that she, Dick and Joe could talk to Henry.

"Henry, if you choose to continue helping us with this, watch your back and stay low," Dick said softly. "I don't want you getting hurt or worse because you got on somebody's bad side."

Henry nodded, promising to be careful.

"Thanks Henry," Alicia said quietly. "I've gotta get back home as do the rest of us."

"Bye, Alicia," Henry said to her before he was taken back to his cell.

* * *

The next day, Alicia found herself walking into S.T.A.R Labs, her police badge resting on her hip. When she walked in, she overheard what Caitlin was saying.

"Cisco says that I don't have a life," Caitlin said.

"Well you don't do you?" asked Barry.

"I _do!_ " Caitlin insisted. "I cook and I eat and I read and I help you, Alicia and Dick –"

"So basically you're doing everything that has nothing to do with having a life," Alicia teased.

"Hey you don't need to be rude about it," Caitlin said.

"Look, the both of us are not doing any better than you," Alicia said. "Our date nights consist of crime fighting, pizza and Netflix."

"We are quite the trio aren't we?" Caitlin said with a smile.

"Yes we are Dr. Snow," Barry said. Suddenly, an alert came up on the computers.

"Oh, robbery and progress, suspects male and female, early twenties – sounds like our metahuman Bonnie and Clyde are at it again," said Caitlin.

"Time to ruin their social life," Barry said. He walked over to where he and Alicia stored their suits. Dick typically helped them out at nighttime, where he could stay in the dark. Dick preferred it that way.

Barry and Alicia changed into their suits and went to the location where Shawna and Clay were.

* * *

Barry and Alicia appeared in front of Shawna, who was walking away with several bags of money in her hands. Alicia landed down gracefully.

"Oh, I've read about the two of you," Shawna said. "You're the Flash and the Angel."

Barry and Alicia grinned, shrugging their shoulders.

"Well if the two of you are so fast, try and catch me," Shawna dared them.

Alicia came up behind Shawna and held her there with all of her strength that she had. "I can. Super strength," she said.

"Well, let's see how strong you are," Shawna said, proceeding to try stepping on Alicia's foot hard, but Alicia held her own, wrestling Shawna, but the next thing that she knew, Shawna teleported her to a staircase. Alicia made sure to hold on tight, but somehow, Shawna got a hand free and started punching Alicia in the head until Alicia felt herself falling down off the staircase. Barry ran to her.

"Are you okay?" he asked anxiously.

"I'm all right just try and get her," Alicia said, getting up to her feet and dusting herself off. Barry and Alicia found themselves zipping around the area, trying to catch Shawna, but every time they got close to catching her, she teleported away. Alicia sighed, frustrated, but just as Shawna got into a car, about to drive away, she fired a gun. Luckily, Alicia ducked down, but the bullet caught Barry in the neck.

"Are you all right?" Alicia asked her boyfriend.

"I'm okay," Barry said.

"Well at least it's a flesh wound and it barely broke the skin," Alicia scolded. Instantly, she picked Barry up, holding him against her side and flying them to S.T.A.R Labs. When they arrived, Caitlin immediately checked the hero over.

"This is a bullet wound," Caitlin said. "You're lucky it just barely broke the skin!"

"Luck seems to be in our favor at the moment," said Alicia. She turned to Dr. Wells, who was entering the med bay. "Shawna Baez, she can teleport."

"As in beam-me up Shawna?" asked Caitlin.

"Of course," Dr. Wells said. "Quantum entanglement; the ability to manipulate inner-connective particles over and infinite distance; or as Einstein put it –"

"Spooky action," Alicia finished for him.

"Every time we got close she disappeared," said Alicia. "It was like were playing a game of –"

"Peekaboo!" Caitlin exclaimed. "Come on, can't I name one?"

"Well how are we supposed to catch her if we do not know where she's gonna be next?" asked Alicia.

"Everybody has their limits, Mr. Allen," Dr. Wells said. "Once we figure that out we will be able to catch her."

* * *

Alicia later found herself at the precinct that evening with Dick, eating Thai food for dinner at her desk. She, Dick and Joe had heard from Henry about Marcus Stockheimer's hideout, where he met up with his people for his jobs. Barry walked up to Alicia.

"Hey Alicia, I-Caitlin and I are going to be looking at the bars on the Southside where Shawna is known for being seen," said Barry. "Do you want to come with us?"

"Sorry, Bar, I can't," Alicia said. "We got a hit on Marcus Stockheimer and where he can potentially be; Dick and I are going with Joe to see if we can get him and track down Clay and Shawna."

"Alright, well good luck, babe. I'll see you later tonight," Barry told her, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Love you," Alicia said.

"Love you too," Barry told her as he walked out of the precinct. Alicia turned to Dick.

"Remind me to thank Henry for this," Alicia whispered to her partner.

"Agreed," Dick told her. "C'mon partner, let's get going. I just hope Henry was right."

"Trust me, Dick, I know Henry Allen, and there's one thing I know about that man: when he has information and a gut feeling, he's always correct," Alicia said as she strapped her gun to her belt. She put herself into a bullet-proof vest as Dick did the same, and she tied her hair back into a tight bun. She was thankful she was wearing pants and a pair of boots today, because she was out in the field tonight. She and Dick got into Dick's cruiser, following the police and Joe to Stockheimer's warehouse.

"You nervous?" Dick asked her.

"A little, because I do not know what we are going to run into tonight," Alicia said as Dick drove.

"Don't worry, Alicia, try to relax. However, I'm still worried about you. I can tell that future news article is still getting to you," said Dick.

"Dick can we _please_ just drop that?" asked Alicia.

"No, Alicia, I can tell it's affecting you. Have you even told Barry?" Dick asked.

"No, Dick, I can't. If I told him my suspicions of Dr. Wells and about the fact that I might lose his son, it'll only break his heart," Alicia said.

"It'll break his heart more if he knew you were hiding it from him," Dick insisted. "You know he cares about you."

Alicia nodded. "Please, Dick, just drop it," she said as they pulled up to the warehouse of the Stockheimer crew. Alicia pulled her gun out of its belt. "Okay, let's do this," she said. She and Dick stepped out of the vehicle, looking towards Joe.

"Okay, you both know what to do?" Joe asked.

"Yeah, we do," Dick said. "We've got this." Before they knew it, Joe, Dick and Alicia were all barging into the warehouse, guns and flashlights out in front of them. Joe being the lead detective called Stockheimer out.

"Police!" Joe yelled out. "EVERYBODY DOWN!"

The next thing everybody knew, gun shots were being fired left and right with Stockheimer starting it. However, a police officer shot Parker in the shoulder. The next thing that they all knew, Shawna teleported Clay to safety. Alicia cursed under her breath as she walked over to Stockheimer with Dick and Joe.

"Marcus Stockheimer, hands behind your head. You have the right to remain silent," Dick said. "Keep in mind that right can and will be used against you. You have the right to an attorney; if you do not have one, one will be provided for you." He watched as Alicia got Stockheimer into handcuffs and hauled him towards Joe.

"Get him out of here," Alicia told Joe.

Joe nodded and shoved Stockheimer towards a few officers, who got him into a cop car.

"Good work you two," Joe told them.

"Thanks Joe," Dick said.

"Now, I'm going to head on home," said Alicia.

"As am I," Joe said.

* * *

The next day, around late afternoon, Alicia and Dick found themselves at their desks, drinking coffee – or in Alicia's case, matcha tea. Alicia had grabbed herself a late lunch from Jitters – tuna over lettuce with garlic bread. Alicia had heard from Barry that Caitlin had gotten really badly drunk the night before, and that she essentially made a bit of an ass out of herself by going up on stage and doing karaoke. Alicia had laughed when she'd heard that, wishing she had been there at the bar to see that. Alicia brushed her fingers through her long dark hair as she looked over a police report. However, she was distracted by Joe coming up to her and Dick.

"Guys, we need to go to Iron Heights, the medical wing," Joe said.

"What why?" Alicia asked.

"They just called me and told me Henry's been stabbed and beaten. Alicia, I think you should break it to Barry," said Joe.

"Yeah." Alicia picked up her cell phone and proceeded to call Barry. "Hey, baby," she said.

"Hey, babe, what's up?" Barry asked as Alicia and Dick walked out of the prison towards Alicia's car and Dick's motorcycle.

"Barry, you need to get to Iron Heights it's your dad – he was attacked he's been stabbed and beaten," Alicia said.

"What? Yeah, I'll be right there!" Barry said voice panicked.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Alicia found herself sitting in the hospital wing of Iron Heights, viewing Henry over herself. If she were not in a prison, she'd heal Henry instantly in a heartbeat. She felt Dick resting a hand on her shoulder. She was thankful Henry was alive, but she knew that once Barry found out that her, Dick and Joe continued working with Henry, he'd have their heads. When Barry arrived, he looked worried sick. He walked over to Alicia and kissed her on the lips firmly.

"He's gonna be all right," Dick said, trying to soothe Barry's frazzled nerves. "He's stable; they have him on a heavy dosage of sedative and they gave him an antibiotic to help prevent infection. He should wake up soon."

Barry just pulled up a chair and sat down. Once his father awoke from the anesthesia, he was going to make a point to have a serious conversation with his dad. Losing one parent was enough; he couldn't lose another. Alicia simply took Barry's hand, trying to comfort him without words. When Henry awoke, Barry felt relief. However, Barry noticed Henry was still cuffed to the hospital bed; Alicia felt rage when she saw that Henry's wrists were bruised from having tried to fight back whoever had attacked him. Alicia turned towards a guard. She knew that pressure on sprained or fractured wrists, even with medicine, was discomforting.

"Henry, what's your pain level at right now?" Alicia asked as she eyed his bruised wrists.

Henry let out a sigh. The stubbornness was there in his grey eyes; he was silently telling Alicia to drop it. Alicia wasn't having it.

"Come on, Henry, you were a doctor. Bruising like that is painful even with pain meds. I might not be a doctor but I can tell you right now that your wrists are sprained badly just by looking at how deep the bruising is. You need pressure off of that and you need both of your wrists iced to calm down the swelling," Alicia said tightly.

"It's a four," Henry said.

"Guard, uncuff him now," Alicia ordered.

"It's just precaution," the guard said stiffly.

"Precaution my ass," Alicia said, a little heatedly. "His wrist is badly bruised; it's possibly fractured or sprained and the cuffs putting pressure on it will only make the pain worse for him. He should be having handcuffs off his wrists at least until they're partially healed. He might be on a heavy dosage of pain meds right now, but that doesn't mean he should be having too much pressure on his wrists. There's no excuse. And if you have a problem with doing something as simple as that, then I will take it to my captain. And Cecile Horton the district attorney; if Cecile comes in to talk to you about this, tell her that her favorite goddaughter says hello."

The guard begrudgingly obeyed Alicia's commands and unlocked Henry from the handcuffs. Alicia touched Henry's wrist with her finger, applying slight pressure, and felt her anger increasing when Henry winced in obvious pain.

"Alicia, you did not have to do that," Henry said.

"I was being direct," Alicia said calmly. "I just prevented your wrists from being in further pain, Henry. The discoloration around your wrists looks like it could be from a sprain; I don't need an X-Ray machine to tell me that. You know how this works," she added, referring to Henry's experience as a doctor.

"Dad, what happened?" Barry asked.

"Um. . . a rather stern reminder to not poke around Marcus Stockheimer's business," Henry said.

"Dad, I _told_ you to stop," Barry said.

"Your dad had Intel that helped us track down Clay and Shawna, and arrest Stockheimer," Joe explained.

"And I managed to screw up Marcus' big heist too," Henry said around a satisfied smile.

"Wait, so the four of you kept on working together and you didn't tell me?" Barry asked.

"It's not their fault, son," Henry said. "I did it to help you."

"You getting stabbed and beaten are not helping me," Barry berated Joe, Dick, Alicia and his father for being so irresponsible.

"Look, I don't get to feel useful very much in here," Henry said. "So if I can help you for a change, I'm gonna wanna do it, just like you've been there for me, all these years."

Barry just simply took his father by the hand.

"You said Marcus had a big heist coming up?" asked Alicia.

"Yes," Henry said.

"Well where is it? Did you manage to get info as to where? Who did you hear it from?" Barry asked. Henry shook his head. "Dad, just tell me who did this."

"No it doesn't matter, Slugger," Henry said.

"Dad, you said you wanna help me, so help me," Barry insisted.

"One of Marcus' boys, Julius," Henry said.

Dick nodded. "I'll get him apprehended and make sure he gets moved to a different cell," he said. "I'll also speak to officers Evans and Watson about this; he won't be a problem after tonight, trust me. Alicia and I will take care of it; we've got friends in high places." He placed a hand onto Henry's shoulder. This whole situation both infuriated him and worried him. Henry Allen was a good man and a good father. Even if he was locked up in here for a crime that he didn't commit, that did not mean that the man didn't deserve to be safe in here as he served his sentence. Dick, Barry and Alicia knew that for Henry's protection in gen pop they had to do something about this Julius character, much more than telling a couple of officers that Barry trusted. Barry simply hugged his dad goodbye gently and pressed a firm kiss against his forehead; Dick let out a sigh. He knew that without a doubt, he, Alicia and Barry were going to do something about Julius and take care of this.

Henry nodded. "Thanks son," he said as Barry released himself from his dad. He kissed Barry's temple and Barry, Dick and Alicia left the hospital wing.

"You think we should find this Julius guy?" asked Dick.

"Yeah, but we should do it as Flash, Angel and Nightwing," said Barry. The next thing they knew Alicia had Dick on her back as they flew to S.T.A.R Labs. They all quickly changed into their suits as Alicia and Dick waited for Barry outside the gates of Iron Heights. The next thing they knew, Barry was back with Julius, who was wearing a bandana.

"What the hell?" Julius asked.

"Evening, Julius," said Dick.

"How'd I get out?" the thug asked in panic.

"You escaped," Barry said with a shrug.

"If they catch me trying to escape, they're gonna add five more years to my sentence!" Julius said.

"Ten, actually," said Alicia. "Unless you tell us where Marcus Stockheimer's next job is gonna be."

Suddenly, they could hear the alarms going off and the sounds of dogs barking.

"Oh, guards will be here any minutes, I'd start blabbing!" Barry said tauntingly.

"Okay, okay!" Julius said in panic. "It's a TDK and money transfer coming from the Federal Reserve Bank in St. Louis. It goes down at eight and it's supposed to be millions! That's all I know, I swear!"

"That's right now," Dick said. He hopped into Alicia's back, keeping his Bo staffs attached to his own back. He and Alicia flew off as Barry ran in the direction of the heist as they heard Julius yelling, "HEY WHAT ABOUT ME?!" Barry smiled to himself, knowing that Julius was going to get moved farther away. It would serve him right for hurting his father.

* * *

Alicia flew alongside the car containing Shawna and Parker as Barry ran. Dick was still on Alicia's back, holding on. They could see the car speeding, trying to get away. The next thing the three of them knew Shawna teleported out of the car.

"Why do you three care so much?" Shawna demanded. "Are you cops or something?"

"Something," said Alicia simply. Shawna walked up to Barry and proceeded to hit him with what looked like a baton.

"Alicia, Barry, Dick, limit her field of vision," said Wells through the comms. "She cannot teleport if she cannot see."

"We've got these," said Dick. He raised his bo staffs, nodding at Alicia, who went around quickly and grabbed Shawna tightly, holding her still as Dick came in with his bo staffs, hitting Baez in the stomach and stunning her with the sticks, hitting her with electricity. Barry then sped in and proceeded to hit Baez over her head, knocking her out as Parker drove away.

"No," Baez whispered, heartbroken. "He left me."

Alicia felt bad for the woman. Obviously Shawna cared for Parker, but he obviously didn't care enough about her and was only using her. Barry grabbed hold of Shawna to locker her up into the pipeline.

* * *

Later that evening, after locking Shawna up in the pipeline, Barry found himself with Alicia in the hallway, kissing her gently as they celebrated their victory of the week.

"You did amazing tonight," he told her, smiling.

"You didn't do so badly yourself," Alicia praised.

"Well, you-you know what we told each other the other night, about us loving each other?" Barry asked.

"Yeah," Alicia said. "Yeah I know."

"Well, I figured, would you like to officially be my girlfriend?" Barry asked.

Alicia smiled at him gently. "Yes, I'd love to." She tilted her head up and kissed Barry gently, smiling at him with all the love in the world.

* * *

"So, you asked her to be your girlfriend officially?" asked Henry from he sat in his hospital bed. After Barry had asked Alicia to be official, he couldn't resist running to Iron Heights to see his father.

"Yes," Barry said. "I think she's the one, Dad."

"Well good for you; she's a lovely girl," Henry said around a smile. He reached for a newspaper that he had on him. "Did you see this?" he asked, showing Barry a photo of himself in his Flash outfit.

"No, I didn't," Barry said.

"Well word has it that Julius said the Flash broke him out. I'm just thinking how I ironic it all is. Julius attacks me, and then the Flash supposedly breaks him out," said Henry. "You know anything about that?"

"Dad, if I was the Flash, don't you think you would be the first to know about it?" asked Barry.

"Well, let me tell you this: if the Flash were my son, I would say this. _First_ _off,_ I'd tell him it's dangerous out there and to be careful. Then I'd tell him he's a hero, and that his father's _proud_ of him," Henry said with a smile.

Barry smiled back at his dad, feeling his eyes glazing over with tears. He had a girlfriend that loved him, he had a team, friends, a second family, he had Iris as a best friend, his father knew he was the Flash, and his father was proud of him. This was all that he ever wanted.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Okay, so, next chapter, you will be getting a little bit more of Alicia in Starling City; she will be assisting Team Arrow with Count Vertigo for a little bit, but she will be back home in Central City for the General Eiling chapter. Currently, I am writing the chapter for the Weather Wizard as of right now, but I am kinda stuck with writing for it. I have to watch more scenes from the episode before I even begin to figure out how I am going to finish it, which I should be able to do either tomorrow when I get out of class or Thursday. After that I have to write the episode where Snart and Rory come back, then will come the Trickster, Ray Palmer and Felicity will visit Central City in chapter 33, and in chapter 34, Alicia, Barry and Massie visit Roy in prison. Chapter 35 should be where they attempt to trap Reverse Flash, and then 36, Gorilla Grodd, and before you know it, the story will only have two more chapters left! We're almost to the end. I cannot believe I only started this in August, and it is almost coming to an end. Obviously, shortly after, I will start writing for the second season of the show, which should include a lot more twists than this story has. So get excited.**

 **Also, I was just watching an old cassette tape of the 2001 Justice League cartoon, the box name called Justice on Trial, and it took me back to when I was five years old watching old DC-related cartoons such as episodes of Teen Titans. It made me more excited to introduce Green Lantern into this fanfic, even if it is not the John Stewart version of him. Also, the episode I was watching just proved to me that Wally West should never be a pilot or left on controls for an aircraft.**

 **Flashraven: Yes, I did hear that Peek-a-boo is coming back for an episode, which gives me something to look forward to. I think after chapter 32 will be the chapter I bring Trickster into the story.**


	29. Count Vertigo

When Alicia awoke that morning, she allowed herself to stretch. The other night she and Barry's date night had been interrupted by a robbery in progress. They had been out to a Mexican restaurant, enjoying the evening, when Cisco had called informing them. When Alicia awoke, she grabbed her iPhone, checking it for messages. When she opened her phone, she saw that she had over fifteen voicemails from Massie.

Alicia stretched and got out of bed. She looked at the time and saw that it was ten in the morning, Saturday, one of her days off from work. She decided to call her sister back as Barry walked in.

"Hey, gorgeous," Barry whispered, kissing her gently.

"Hey babe," Alicia said. "I'm sorry I got over fifteen messages from Massie." She hit send on the phone, returning Massie's call and putting it on speaker.

"Alicia!" Massie said.

"Massie, what's up?" asked Alicia.

"Oliver's back!" Massie said excitedly.

"Yeah, I didn't miss his televised performance while I was out with Barry last night," Alicia told her sister.

"Well we need you down here," said Massie.

"Why?" Alicia asked, already reaching for a clean shirt as Barry sped around her room, packing all that she would need.

"We've got a case out here. We-We-a criminal of ours escaped custody. You might recognize him as Count Vertigo," said Massie.

"Do you need me as the Angel or as Alicia Galloway?" Alicia asked, already hopping out of her pajama pants with Barry's help.

"Both," Massie replied.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming tell Ollie, Roy, Felicity, Dig and Laurel," Alicia said, taking her pajama top off with one hand along with her boyfriend's help, who clipped her bra on. He handed her a jacket and some pants, along with socks and her Converse.

"Alicia, if you cannot come, then this is something we can handle," Massie said.

"Barry and Dick can handle things out here," Alicia said. "I have faith that they can."

"Alright, I'll see you," Massie said.

Alicia hung up the phone and grabbed her phone charger. "Bar, babe, can you grab me my Angel suit?" she asked.

In a _flash,_ Barry was out of the house back seconds later with Alicia's suit.

"Got it right here," Barry said with a smile, handing the bundle to Alicia.

"Baby, you have never been sexier," Alicia said with a grin.

Barry smiled. "I know," he said. "I hope everything goes well out there. Tell Ollie I say hello."

"Will do," Alicia said with a smile. She packed her suit away in her back and grabbed her purse, shoving her phone inside the bag. She strapped herself up and Barry opened her bedroom window, allowing her to fly out of the room.

* * *

Alicia landed in her mother's house within a total of five minutes, making sure to drop off her stuff in her old bedroom before coming downstairs, telling her mom she was going to be in town for just a few days. While she was happy Brickwell was put away, there was still a major problem for the Arrow team, and Alicia knew what that was.

"Well I'm happy you're home again even if it is only for a few days," Josephine said to her daughter.

"Yeah, I know Mom. I mean, Central City just keeps getting crazier and crazier," Alicia said.

"I'm assuming you are talking about your other job," Josephine said with a smile.

"Yeah, it feels good not having to come up with lame excuses as to how I can get here so quickly." Alicia smiled at her mother.

"I can imagine," her mother said. "So how's it with Barry?"

"Everything's great," Alicia said truthfully as she went towards the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. "I mean, he's not happy I am ditching him again for Starling, but he understands. He and my partner Dick can take care of anything out there, I'm sure. Besides, I'm here partially to help Massie and Arrow's team get a hold of Werner Zytle back into custody. He's back with his Vertigo, and if Starling City needs the Angel, they're gonna have her."

"And what did you tell your boss?" asked Josephine.

"I'm gonna have Barry tell him I'm working a case out here," said Alicia. "Which I _am_ doing, by the way; I'm helping Massie, Roy and the Arrow with catching their bad guy, and I will be on my way home."

"Good," Josephine said as Massie came downstairs, dressed in a sweater and some sweatpants.

"Hey, sis," Massie said as she entered the kitchen.

"Hey." Alicia went over and embraced her sister. "Are we going to the Foundry?"

"Yes," Massie stated as she went over to the toaster oven, grabbing two whole wheat English muffins, some fig preserves and some butter. She and Alicia ate their breakfast in silence, before they got ready to head to the Arrow team's hideout. Alicia flew them both there, Massie grinning. Alicia smiled as they went in the direction of the Foundry. Alicia landed a couple blocks away and they walked into the nightclub, relieved that Thea wasn't there. They walked over to the staircase and went down to the basement. Alicia felt happy to see Oliver, relieved that he was still living and breathing.

"Back from the dead that quickly, Ollie?" Alicia asked with a smile.

Oliver turned around, smiling as he saw Alicia. "Hi, Alicia," he said, embracing her.

Alicia broke out of the hug, and noticed somebody there that she hadn't noticed upon walking in. It was Thea. "You told Thea?" she asked.

Oliver nodded.

Thea walked over to Massie and Alicia. "So, you two are the Angel and the Peacock?" Thea asked.

"Yeah, believe me it was really hard not to tell you," Massie said.

"Well I should have known, Mass," Thea said. "Your fighting-style, it's similar to mine."

"I was trained for two months by Malcolm Merlyn, Thea," Massie said, embracing her best friend.

"Well, I believe that the three of us – meaning myself, Oliver and Massie – have a ton of explaining," Alicia said.

"Yeah, you've got a ton of explaining to do," Thea said.

* * *

At Thea's condo, the four found themselves there well into the night, with Oliver and Massie needing to explain everything to Thea, from beginning to end.

"You know how many times I've wished that I could thank the Arrow for things he's done for this city?" Thea asked.

"Probably as many times as I've wished we could have this conversation," Oliver said to her.

"Did Mom know?" Thea asked.

"The night that she died, she told me that she'd known for a while," Oliver said with a thoughtful smile. "I was worried that you'd be angry."

Thea shrugged. "Only because you broke my window," she said. "Although I did kind of kick your ass."

"No you didn't," Oliver said with a shake of his head.

Thea turned to Alicia. "How long have you had your powers?" she asked.

"Since S.T.A.R Labs exploded," said Alicia. "My boyfriend was affected by it too. And even in Central City, my partner Dick Grayson is Nightwing."

"Well, Bruce will be thrilled to hear of his extra-curricular activities," said Oliver.

"Wait, Bruce Wayne is Batman? The vigilante in Gotham?" asked Alicia.

"Yeah," Massie said.

"Considering even though Wayne Enterprises and Queen Consolidated were competing brands, he's an old friend," Oliver said. "And I knew that he adopted someone, I just didn't realize it was Dick until I saw his fighting style the night we stopped Barry from making a further ass out of himself."

"Yeah; Dick's fighting style is rather specific," Alicia said. "Bruce has probably had been a good teacher."

"Yeah, like Thea had a good teacher," said Oliver.

Thea paused considerably. "You were looking for Malcolm that night during Christmas."

"We know about each other," Oliver said.

"Wait, Malcolm knows that you're the Arrow?" Thea asked, changing position on the couch and sitting up straighter.

Oliver unfolded his arms from his chest. "I am amazed that he didn't tell you."

"And why did you tell me – why did all three of you tell me all of a sudden?" Thea was confused.

That was the moment Malcolm decided to make his arrival. Alicia internally groaned; she knew that there was no way Malcolm was going to take any responsibility in his part for Sara's death. Now that Ras was after him, was hiding like the poisonous coward that he saw. He disgusted Alicia to no end. This was the man that set of the earthquake device that killed thousands in the Glades, including his own son Tommy. He was not what Alicia would even call a man; she would call Malcolm a bitch.

"Because Ras Al Ghul is coming for us," Oliver said simply. "All of us; you, me; Malcolm, and the only chance we have to survive is to work together; to trust each other."

"He's right," Malcolm said.

Thea just shook her head. "No," she said simply. "No. No he's not. I turned my back on everyone I know, including my own brother! You almost made Massie do the same with Alicia! Because you told me and Massie that there was no one that we could trust!"

"I agree!" Massie said. "I'm with Thea on this one! You nearly had me cut all ties off with my family; my mother, my brothers, my sister! All the things that matter in my life you nearly made me get rid of!"

"I was only trying to protect you both," stated Malcolm.

"By driving a wedge between me and Ollie?" Thea asked, exasperated.

"You manipulated us both!" Massie said angrily. She and Thea both stalked out of the room, frustrated. Massie knew that Malcolm was capable of manipulating people, but drugging his own daughter and using her to kill Sara? That was something Massie never thought Malcolm would do, let alone to his own daughter and his daughter's best friend.

"Thea!" Oliver called out to his sister.

"Let her go, Ollie," Alicia said. However, that was the moment Oliver's phone rang. It was Felicity, who had information on Werner Zytle. He turned to Alicia, who grabbed hold of Massie by the hand and ran towards the balcony, jumping off and flying towards the Foundry. She, Massie and Oliver all walked into the basement together.

"What do we got?" asked Oliver.

"Apparently the federal marshal guarding Werner Zytle just started shooting while Zytle waltzed off in public," Felicity informed him as they watched a clip from the news report from that morning. Suddenly, Laurel appeared on the screen and threw a punch at the marshal. "This is my favorite part," Felicity added into that.

"It's pretty convenient; guard decides to wig out and Zytle takes advantage," said Roy, hands in his pockets. Alicia shook her head at that.

"No it's planned. Those are effects of his Vertigo," Oliver said.

"Zytle was in full sets of restraints," Dig said. "How did he manage to dose a federal agent?"

"He didn't," Laurel informed them as she walked in. "One of the reporters did. What's wrong? Was my form off?"

"She's right," Alicia said, taking a seat at the desk next to Felicity. "She's right about the reporter." She watched as the blonde-dyed IT expert zoomed in on the camera feed to show a news reporter injecting the guard with the drug.

"We need a name and address on our clumsy reporter," said Felicity. "I'm on it."

"I think I can give you more than that," said Alicia as Laurel opened up a black gym bag.

"What do you think you're doing?" Oliver asked Laurel.

"I'm coming with you," Laurel said.

"No, you're not," Oliver told her.

"I just gave you your only lead!" Laurel said.

"Can I talk to you for a second alone?" Oliver asked as Alicia started to run the reporter through facial recognition.

"Got him!" Alicia said.

"You did? That was quick," said Felicity.

"I may not be as good as you or my brother Dominic, but, I am pretty good with computers myself. His name's Anthony Walker, he works over on Seventh and Belle," Alicia said. "I'm gonna go and get my suit."

"I'll suit up too," Massie said, going over to where she kept her Peacock gear. Roy went upstairs to get Oliver. Alicia ran up the stairs and broke into flight towards her mother's house. She pulled her Angel suit on quickly and grabbed her Nunchaku and her lipstick knife, attaching both to her side on her Angel belt, a Christmas present from Cisco. She flew to Anthony Walker's work address, beating Roy, Massie and Oliver there. When the boys and Massie arrived, Alicia broke the door down with one mighty kick.

"Anthony Walker?" Oliver said in his Arrow growl. "Where's Werner Zytle?"

The reporter was sitting there, his breath hitching as his body shook. "He-He's not here," the man stuttered. Alicia could see that he was scared.

"You helped him escape today," Oliver snarled.

"Zytle threatened my wife," Walker said, voice trembling. Slick sweat was on his forehead. "Said he'd get to her and kill her if I didn't do this."

"Do what?" Massie asked.

Walker opened up his jacket to reveal a bomb attached to his body. "Kill you," he said. He got up slowly. "I'm so sorry."

"Anthony," Alicia whispered. "Give me the detonator."

"He'll kill my wife," Anthony said shakily.

"We can protect her," Massie whispered. She really felt for him; the man was in a horrible position. "Promise; now hand me the detonator."

The man's hands were shaking badly as he looked up. "God forgive me," he whispered, before pressing the button. The bomb beeped, and Alicia grabbed hold of Oliver, Massie and Roy, and rushed them out of the building before it could blow. They landed on top of cars as glass shattered around them.

"Are you three okay?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah, yeah, we're good, Alicia," Massie said, getting up and onto her feet, brushing glass off of her suit.

"I'll work with Felicity tomorrow and see if we can get a location on Zytle," said Alicia.

"I'll hit the streets and see what I can find," Roy offered.

"No, Roy, you and Massie should be resting," Oliver said. "Are you having those dreams again about when you were high on Mirakuru?" he asked the kid in concern, the young man that he was starting to view as a son.

"I'm okay, Ollie," Roy said to his mentor, the man that had saved his life and protected him when nobody else in the world had given a damn about him. "I'm all right. I'm sleeping fine."

"Good," Oliver told him, patting Roy's shoulder. "Alicia, I think that you should go back to Central City and be with Barry."

"No, Ollie, I'm fine out here for a couple more days," Alicia said. "Besides, I-I just – S.T.A.R Labs isn't really the place that I want to be right now."

"Why?" Oliver asked her.

"I'll explain later," Alicia said. "Maybe before I go back home. Until then we need to focus on catching Zytle. I'll help in any way that I can right now."

Oliver nodded, feeling concerned as to why Alicia wouldn't want to be back in Central City; he'd talked to Roy, who explained that Alicia was now Barry's girlfriend. Why Alicia wouldn't want to be at S.T.A.R Labs with Barry, Caitlin and Cisco, Oliver had no idea. Either way, tonight, he wasn't pressing the issue.

* * *

The next evening, Alicia found herself downstairs in the Foundry, her hair tied back into a high ponytail in case she needed to suit up. She looked across the room at her suit, which was residing on a mannequin that Oliver had designed for her to keep her suit on when they teamed up. He'd created one for Barry too. Massie was sitting across from her, looking at her teal body suit and her black domino mask. The Foundry had several different stations. One station held the arrows and bow that Roy used. Another held the arrows and suit that Oliver used. One section contained Diggle's rifles and hand guns. Massie's equipment, including her Bo staffs, was attached to her mannequin. The way how everything was set up looked like home to the Arrow team members; Alicia and Barry both knew that they were welcome there any time. Alicia was about to pull out her cell phone and text her boyfriend to see how he was doing. She and Barry had had a Facetime date the other night, with Barry telling her that he, Caitlin and Dr. Wells were trying to track down Caitlin's fiancé, Ronnie, and Professor Martin Stein, believing that the two had somehow merged together into the Firestorm matrix. Apparently, Stein had been testing on himself while he was at S.T.A.R Labs, and somehow, his mind was inside Ronnie's body. It all just got crazier and crazier the more Alicia thought about it. Additionally, Alicia was informed by Joe and Dick that they were investigating Dr. Wells, and that they found some additional evidence in Barry's home, blood hidden behind wallpaper. That could be some potential evidence to get things to come to light.

Oliver then came down the stairs with Roy. "What happened?" Oliver asked.

"One of our trackers sent a signal from the docks," said Felicity. "Except, we do not have any tracking devices out in the field."

"Oh my God," whispered Alicia, going over to her suit and opening the case up.

"Alicia?" asked Massie, going over to her own suit.

"That means Laurel is out there," said Alicia, pulling her jacket off of the mannequin.

"Wait, you tagged Laurel with a tracker?" Roy asked.

"If she's gonna be reckless, I need to know what she's doing," Oliver said.

"Well if she's out there then she's doing something," said Massie. "I don't know what it is but we have to get to her."

"I ran the manifest on these shipping containers you see here," Dig said as Felicity pulled up security of the docks. "One of these leads to Zytle's old supplies."

"Looks like Vertigo's back in business," whispered Alicia.

"She's gonna get herself killed," Oliver said, walking over to his suit as he watched Alicia change. Massie was changing quickly into her own suit, pulling her gear on.

"We'll beat you there, we'll get her," said Massie.

"Okay, good luck, girls," Diggle said as he watched Alicia lift Massie onto her back, running out of the room. Alicia jumped and broke into flight towards the docks, the wind smacking her in the face. Within a few minutes she heard Oliver and Roy behind her on their motorcycles, following her. When Alicia got to the docks, she saw Laurel high on Vertigo, dizzy and pale, bleeding from the nose and mouth, bruising. Zytle was attacking not only Laurel's mind, but also her body.

"You wanna jump down and sing him a song, sis?" Alicia whispered, smiling at her sister.

Massie just grinned in response. "Hell yes, I do," she said. Alicia flew over Zytle, and Massie allowed her sonic scream to sound throughout the area, before she back flipped off of her sister's back. Massie landed down gracefully and ran in, shoving Zytle away.

"Leave her alone!" Massie yelled angrily as Alicia flew in, grabbing Zytle into a chokehold. However, Alicia wasn't expecting Zytle to grab a dart and shoot her in the wrist with Vertigo. Alicia gasped when she felt the prick of the needle, feeling the sweatiness, a sickness inside her as her brain started to form a hallucination in front of her. She felt something deck her in the face, and the image that she saw in front of her was of Barry, looking angry, disappointed.

"Alicia, you know I love you, BUT WHY WOULD YOU HIDE THE FUTURE ARTICLE FROM ME?!" the hallucination was yelling. "I DESERVE TO KNOW! I DESERVE TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS TO YOU!"

"You're not real," Alicia whispered. "You're not real. You're not my Barry." That was when her head became clear and she was able to get her head straight, shaking her head. She grabbed hold of Zytle again, pinning his arms down as Oliver and Roy came over.

"KEEP HOLDING HIM!" Roy yelled out to her.

Alicia held on to Zytle tighter, firmer, but Zytle started to kick her hard in the knee. When Alicia felt the bone in her knee snap, she was down on the ground. However, just when she fixed her broken kneecap, Zytle got away. She turned to Laurel, who was a bleeding, sweaty mess on the ground, crying out, "Help me! Help me!" Alicia walked over to her friend and lifted her up.

"She needs medical attention," Alicia said.

"Get her to the Foundry," Oliver said.

"Where will you all be?" she asked.

"Right behind you," Roy said as he watched Alicia break into flight with Laurel in her arms.

* * *

Alicia, Roy, Massie and Oliver all arrived at the Arrow team's hideout at the same time. Laurel was twitching violently in Alicia's arms, shaking, gasping for air.

"Start an IV," Alicia said to Felicity. She set Laurel down onto a cot with a pillow on it, holding her still as Felicity hung the IV bag; it had a cure mixed in for the Vertigo to flush the drug out of Laurel's system, along with fluids. Oliver and Roy stood by Laurel's head as they watched Laurel hallucinate that Sara was there. By the time the IV started to kick in, Laurel was passed out on the bed as Oliver injected her with a sedative. Alicia watched as Dig dampened a wash cloth, handing it over to Massie to wash Laurel's face.

Alicia let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God," she whispered as she took her mask off.

"Nice going back there," Massie whispered as she hugged her sister.

However, that was the moment Thea walked down into the basement. "Ollie," she said. "I'm sorry I just wanted to talk."

"Thea, go back upstairs," Oliver ordered. "Now!"

"Hey," Roy said. "Don't talk to her like that! You don't have the right to kick her out!"

"I'm not," Oliver insisted. "I'm protecting her."

"By telling her what to do?" demanded Massie. "Work with Malcolm Merlyn, let him get his hooks deeper?"

"She's my sister," Oliver said.

"She makes her own choices, Oliver," Roy said coldly.

"It's okay, we can talk later, it's just –" Thea began to say. "Is Laurel okay? She's part of this too?"

Oliver walked over to Thea. "She's going to be fine," he assured her. "I promise. Just. . . Please, go back upstairs."

Thea nodded and walked back upstairs into the club. Oliver turned to Massie and Roy.

"What the hell was that?" Oliver demanded.

"Oh, you think you're the only one that can stand up for Thea?" Massie asked.

"I'm trying to figure out why you and Roy are standing up to me," Oliver said.

"Alright, maybe we just need to throttle back," said Alicia.

"No, we need this. Oliver, you were gone, dead. At least we thought you were," Felicity said. "And we had to go on with our lives. And doing that meant not doing things your way!"

"Fine, I'm back now," Oliver said.

"That doesn't mean we can go back," said Massie.

"And you do not have the right to come down here and question everyone's choices!" Roy cut in.

There was a moment of silence before Oliver said, "Just let me know if there's any change in her condition," before changing and heading upstairs.

* * *

A few hours later, around seven in the morning, Alicia found Oliver upstairs in the bar, staring at the TVs and nursing a glass of vodka. She was changed into a sweatshirt, jeans and her Converse. Her hair was tied back into a messy bun, and her makeup was removed. She went behind the bar and pulled out a bottle of her favorite Tennessee whiskey, pouring it into a glass.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked him.

"It's a free country, I guess," Oliver said. "The first time that we went after Zytle, I said that this was my crusade. Doesn't seem to be the case anymore."

"You're right, it isn't," said Alicia. "It became Roy's, Dig's, Felicity's and Laurel's too, and my sister's."

"You know I get that I was gone," Oliver said.

"No, Ollie, you weren't gone. You were dead for weeks. Everyone was ready to hang it up. Your team, they realized that they were not just fighting for you, they were fighting for themselves too; that includes Roy, my sister; yes that includes Laurel," Alicia said.

"She's not a soldier," whispered Oliver.

"Neither were you when you first started. But nobody wins all by themselves or starts out perfect. That includes me and Barry. Barry and I – we've both made mistakes, but we've learned. Laurel, this was one slip up for her; she'll be better," said Alicia. "And you know that thing that you wanted me to talk about last night?"

"Yeah?" asked Oliver. "About you not wanting to be in S.T.A.R Labs or not being able to find peace there?"

"Yeah," whispered Alicia, feeling her tears welling in her eyes. "Yeah, it's just something I'm too terrified to say to Barry."

"Well what is it?" Oliver asked.

"I-I have reason to believe that the man in yellow, the man that killed Barry's mom when he was eleven, is Dr. Wells," Alicia whispered. "And then a few weeks after Christmas, I – Dick and I walked into some hidden room that Dr. Wells has in S.T.A.R Labs, and this AI thing told me that in the future, Barry and I get married. But attached was some future news article from 2024; it's a story about me and Barry vanishing. In it-it says that during some Crisis, Reverse Flash stabs me in-in the abdomen with some power dampener, and in the process killing Barry's son whom I am supposedly four-and-a-half months pregnant with, my baby boy." Alicia paused, feeling tears stinging in her eyes, allowing herself to cry freely. The nausea that she felt from the day that she read that article was slowly coming back, but she swallowed down the bile. "After leaving that room, I-I _swore_ to myself that I was never going to bring it up to Barry, but every time I look at him, every time we make out or go on a date night, I feel like I'm hurting him. I don't know what to do, but I do know that if I tell him my suspicions of Dr. Wells it's gonna kill him!"

Oliver just looked at Alicia, not really knowing what he could say that could bring any comfort to her mind. "Alicia, there's no way of knowing if that is your future," he whispered. "But this is clearly eating you alive."

"Ollie, I-I can't tell Barry," Alicia whispered tearfully.

Oliver just embraced her tightly. "Well you should, Alicia. You should be honest. If you're hurting and you're allowing this to eat you up, then you need to talk to him about it."

Alicia nodded, brushing away her tears. She turned her head to the news, to see an image popping up on the screen of some explosion out in the badlands in Central City. Knowing Barry, he was probably involved with it.

"Barry," she whispered. "I have to head home."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Okay, next up, we are going to get the chapter with one of my favorite Flash villains, General Eiling. I am currently writing chapter 31, which could take a while, considering I have a math test coming up next Wednesday, which I need to pass. Plus, tomorrow night I will be meeting Real Housewife Teresa Giudice at a book signing. By the looks of it, the sequel to this should be posted around Thanksgiving at the latest. The way how I write my fanfics is that I pre-write at least ten chapters before even creating the story itself; it works that way for me because I am so busy with my studies. Additionally, I have another crossover set in the Arrowverse that is based on Injustice Gods Among Us, one of my favorite videos games to play lately. I think Snowbarry shippers will enjoy it because I pair evil versions of Caitlin and Barry together on another Earth. If anyone wants to look at it I would appreciate it.**


	30. Firestorm

After Alicia had gone down to the Arrowcave and grabbed her spare Angel suit, she ran out of Thea's club and flew home. She went into her house through her bedroom window, packing her bags with all of her belongings. She went down the stairs to where her mother was preparing herself some tea, and bid her mother goodbye, telling Josephine to tell Massie that there was an emergency out in Central City and that she needed to go home to Barry. Alicia flew to Joe's house, dropping off her belongings before heading to S.T.A.R Labs. When she entered the lab, she felt relieved to see that Barry and Caitlin were all right. She also saw a young man, about her age, brunette, sitting there with Caitlin checking his temperature over and kissing him. She could only assume that that was Ronnie.

"Barry," Alicia whispered, running over to him. Barry caught her in his arms, kissing her face.

"I'm okay, babe," he whispered to her assuring. "I'm all right, seriously," he added. Barry leaned forward and kissed Alicia deeply, almost as deeply as Caitlin and Ronnie were kissing. That was the moment Cisco chose to make his entrance.

"Yup, just when I forgot how awkward it was to walk in on you two," Cisco said.

"Hey, well get used to it," Caitlin said with a smile, happy to have her fiancé back.

Alicia and Barry broke apart as he kept his arms around her.

"Alicia I am glad you're back. Does that mean you're not leaving us for Starling City anymore?" asked Cisco.

"Yeah, I don't think I am leaving any time soon. You guys are stuck with me now," Alicia said with a grin on her face.

Dr. Wells came rolling into the cortex, Professor Stein close behind him. "So I did a full medical workup on the professor, it turns out now that he and Ronnie are separated, they no longer possess the ability to harness nuclear energy," Dr. Wells informed them.

"Nice to see you again, Professor Stein; it's been years," Alicia said.

"Who are you?" Stein asked.

"My name is Alicia Galloway, one of your best students from Hudson University," Alicia replied.

"Oh yes, I remember," Stein said with a smile towards his former student.

"Professor Stein, you seem to be running a little hot as well, same as Ronnie a hundred point six," Caitlin informed the older man.

"Hardly a sweat, Dr. Snow," Professor Stein said. "And now hopefully the only thing Ronald and I have in common –"

"It's Ronnie," Ronnie corrected Stein.

"Hey," Cisco said. "You going to miss being able to fly?" He had a grin on his face. Alicia smiled, amused.

"Yeah, maybe if I was the one holding the controller," Ronnie said around a roll of his eyes.

"Meaning?" Stein started to ask.

"Meaning you weren't the most conscientious body-mate," Ronnie said.

"You don't consider keeping you alive to be conscientious?" Stein asked.

" _Alive?_ " Ronnie asked, exasperated. "We were living under a bridge, eating garbage!" Alicia and Barry grimaced on Ronnie's behalf.

"I did not determine it would be my mind that would dominate our existence, but thank God it was. I could feel your fear and panic, emotions that would likely have gotten us killed in that state!" Stein said.

"You kept me buried down." Ronnie gestured to Caitlin. "You kept me from her."

"Which is likely why she is still alive," Stein said. "Now I believe you and I have spent quite enough time together, and I would like to go home and see my wife."

"Barry will take you," said Dr. Wells. Barry and Professor Stein exited the lab as Ronnie talked to Caitlin about needing some pizza.

"Okay, well, I believe that I need to head to my day job," Alicia said simply. "I am still a cop."

"Okay, Alicia you can go," Caitlin said with a smile. Alicia ran out of the facility and broke into flight, heading to Joe's house. She got changed into her work clothes and strapped her gun and badge on her, but not before putting her Angel suit on underneath her clothes, storing away her mask and Nunchaku into her work bag. She flew to the CCPD and walked up to Dick, who was at her desk.

"Did you see?" Dick asked, referring to the nuclear hole out in the badlands on Central City.

"Yeah," Alicia said. "I saw. I came back in town to make sure that Barry was all right."

"Well speaking of Barry, Joe and I need to inform you two about that blood sample that we found in Barry's mom's house," Dick said.

"Okay," Alicia said with a sigh.

It was a good hour later when Barry walked up into his lab to see Joe, Dick and Alicia there waiting for him.

"I left you three messages," said Joe, worried.

"Yeah, I know I'm sorry," said Barry.

"About the lack of communication or the new hole out in the badlands?" Joe asked.

"We're okay, if that's what you're wondering," Barry said.

"I wasn't calling about the explosion," said Joe. "Dick and I have to show you and Alicia something."

Alicia and Barry both nodded and got into Joe's cruiser with Dick and Joe. However, the couple wasn't expecting to arrive at Barry's old home. Barry felt the ache in his chest as he looked at the house. It still looked the same as it did all those years ago. They all entered the house together, Alicia squeezing Barry's hand for support.

"It's smaller than I remember," Barry whispered.

"That's because you're bigger," said Joe.

Barry nodded and followed Dick and Joe into the living room. It all felt so wrong coming in here, this home still looking the same as it did before everything went to hell. Alicia pressed the gentlest kiss to Barry's face as they entered the living room together.

"Have you been in here recently?" asked Dick, feeling sympathetic for his friend.

"No, I haven't been here since that night," Barry said.

Joe and Dick revealed a piece of tech that was there, revealing pieces of some sort of mirror.

"Barry, this mirror, do you remember it?" asked Joe.

"Yeah, it belonged to my grandma," Barry said. "How is it still here?"

"Let's be glad that it is," Dick told him softly. "Look, Joe and I don't know how Cisco did it, but. . ."

"Did what?" Alicia asked quietly. "Joe, Dick, what are we doing here?"

Joe turned the projector on, and when it turned on, it showed an image of Nora Allen in the middle of the living room, in the same place she had been the night she had been murdered. Barry swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Mom," he whispered.

Alicia took his hand and squeezed harder as she took in the expression on Nora's face, the pure look of terror on her face. There was also a swirl of color surrounding Nora.

"You can definitely see two very fast people fighting around your mother," Dick said quietly. "But there's also something else you probably hadn't noticed before; a blur of white is there too."

Alicia took in the sight.

"Two speedsters and something else," said Barry.

"You see that?" Joe asked, gesturing to a splotch of red near the curtains.

"The blood?" whispered Barry.

"We and Cisco had the DNA tested," whispered Dick. "It's yours. You and Alicia's."

"What? No, that's impossible, I wasn't there that night; I didn't even know Barry or Nora or Henry at that time. Barry was probably not even downstairs yet," said Alicia, shaking her head.

"No, Alicia, not child you or Barry, this you," Joe said as he gestured to Barry and Alicia. "The proteins in the blood match up to the DNA of an adult, not a child."

"So that means, that white blur in that corner, and the second speedster, the one trying to stop the man in yellow," said Dick.

"The Flash and the Angel, that's us," whispered Alicia, startled and alarmed. "We were _both_ there that night, trying to save your mom."

"Oh my God," whispered Barry. Alicia just silently pulled her boyfriend into a firm hug, feeling the shock bubble in her stomach. This whole time, she really thought that Dr. Wells was the Reverse Flash, but if the blood didn't match him, if the DNA didn't match up, maybe Alicia, Dick and Joe were wrong this whole time. Maybe Dr. Harrison Wells wasn't the man in yellow after all, but Alicia still felt very strongly that he was in league with the Reverse Flash.

* * *

Alicia found herself at her desk with Dick later that evening, feeling doubtful. She was so _sure_ that her instincts about Dr. Wells being the Reverse Flash were correct. Dick caught the look of disappointment on Alicia's face.

"Licia," Dick whispered to her. "Look, I know you're upset."

"I'm not upset, Dick," Alicia said. "I'm just disappointed. I mean, I thought _for sure_ that Wells was the man in yellow. I just had that _feeling_ in my gut. And now, now that I'm wrong about it, I don't know how to work with that in the back of my mind. I think that tonight I am going to grab dinner at Jitters and clear my head."

"I agree; you look stressed out and tired," Dick said.

Alicia nodded. "At least I get off in a few minutes," she said. When her shift was over, she flew to Jitters to grab some dinner; however, she was disturbed to see gunshots flying everywhere.

"Eiling," she whispered to herself. She ran around the corner and took off her clothes to reveal her suit. She put her mask on and other accessories. When she came around the corner, she saw Barry running in, taking out soldiers. Just when Alicia was about to do the same, she saw Eiling throwing a dart at her. It was laced with something, because when it broke the skin, she felt overwhelming, internal pain, a scream escaping her lips as she saw metal spikes attaching themselves to Barry. When Alicia tried getting up, pain seared through her. It was almost as though her healing factor was gone, and her limbs felt like jelly.

"Stings, doesn't it?" Eiling asked as Ronnie knelt beside Barry and Alicia, who were both in awful pain. "Had those developed especially for you; a drug intended to cause such overwhelming pain and to dull your powers of strength and immediate healing, and micro fragments attracted to kinetic energy. Firestorm was tonight's main objective, but you two, the Flash and the Angel? That's just gravy!"

Alicia screamed in pain, her vocal chords going raw as she saw soldiers starting to shake themselves off. That was when a S.T.A.R Labs van pulled up with Caitlin inside.

"Get in!" Cait cried out.

Ronnie turned to Alicia before lifting Barry up.

"Go, Ronnie! Go!" Alicia choked. "Get him out of here he needs immediate medical attention!"

"No, I'm not leaving you!" Ronnie said.

"Ronnie, go!" Alicia gasped out, the pain flaring all over her body from her legs, her stomach, her arms and her head. She twitched on the ground, unable to rise to her feet. "You've gotta let me go!"

Ronnie shook his head, but he obliged, getting Barry into the van. Alicia felt Eiling and his men grabbing her, but she was unable to fight back. She felt Eiling inject her with something, and she fainted.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the van, Barry was yelling in pain, squirming in discomfort as Caitlin and Ronnie knelt next to him with Cisco driving.

"Barry, you're okay, you're safe, you're gonna be okay," Caitlin whispered.

"Alicia," Barry groaned.

"We'll get her back," Caitlin assured him gently. She lifted his cowl back and pushed her fingers through his hair, intending on calming him.

"Cisco, drive faster," Ronnie said as he watched Caitlin pull one of the metal spikes out of Barry's skin. Barry yelled out in pain in response, to which Ronnie winced sympathetically.

"I'm so sorry," Caitlin whispered.

"Look, we've gotta get to Stein and we've gotta get Alicia back before something worse happens!" Barry groaned.

"Barry, we'll get Alicia back and safe," Caitlin said. "Don't worry."

"Believe me I will stop worrying when she's here and not with Eiling," Barry gasped out.

Ronnie understood where Barry was coming from. He completely understood that Barry was worried sick about his girlfriend and wanted her safe. When they got back to the lab, Caitlin and Cisco immediately got to work with precision, Caitlin grabbing tweezers and Cisco grabbing a metal dish.

"You better hurry Barry's wounds are starting to heal with the fragments still under his skin," Dr. Wells said.

"It's just like the time I stepped on a sea urchin," Cisco said, seemingly out of nowhere.

Barry looked at his friend, exasperated.

"Only much worse," Cisco added.

"Oh _please_ don't pee on me!" Barry pleaded.

"You know that's a myth, right?" Cisco said, before Caitlin yanked another spike.

"Gahh!" Barry yelled out as Dick walked into the room.

"Barry what the hell happened?" Dick asked, rushing over.

"Eiling ambushed him, Alicia and Ronnie outside Jitters he has Alicia," Caitlin said. "I was so _stupid!_ Jason Rusch, the grad student that was helping Professor Stein with his F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M research? He said the army took all of Stein's materials! I should have known it was General Eiling!"

Dick walked over and proceeded to assist Caitlin in plucking the spikes out of Barry. While he was concerned about Alicia, Dick was more worried about Barry right now, considering he was badly injured.

"Okay, let's just finish this," Barry grunted out. "I gotta get to Stein's house before Eiling does!"

"Stein's fine," Ronnie said simply. "He's right there."

Professor Stein walked into the room. "It turns out Ronald and I, we're not as separated as we thought we were."

* * *

The first thing that she noticed the room was cold. Everything was so _cold._

Alicia groaned, blinking her eyes, but a bright light made her head pound. She shook her head, trying to clear her vision. When she was fully conscious, she noticed Eiling standing there. She tried to move her arms, but, she noticed that they were restrained as a shudder ripped through her.

"You won't be breaking out of those any time soon, Ms. Galloway," Eiling said.

Alicia looked down and saw that she was stripped of her suit and in something that resembled prison-wear; grey, baggy pants and a loose shirt.

"It's _freezing_ in here!" she gasped out.

"It should warm up in here soon." Eiling walked over to the thermostat and turned the air conditioning down lower. Alicia felt weak, sick; whatever was strapping her down was draining her of her strength and her healing. Her limbs felt like gelatin, and her head pounded.

"What did you do to me?" Alicia moaned.

"Those restraints you're locked in are keeping your strength and healing at bay, Ms. Galloway," said Eiling. "Let me tell you something. Getting the Angel was quite the surprise. I mean, accelerated healing? Supersonic flight? You have secrets inside your body that can help hold many answers to treatment for soldiers out on the battlefield. Additionally, you can tell me where Ronald Raymond and Martin Stein are."

"Look, Eiling, this is inhuman," whispered Alicia. "I was not granted these powers to be some sort of weapon."

"But aren't you a weapon?" Eiling asked her. "Like it or not, you and your boyfriend, the Flash, you two are the greatest weapons that this city has ever seen. You launch yourselves at whatever you feel deserves retribution. I am simply doing the same."

Alicia tilted her head up. "You're sick," she spat out.

"I joined the military when I was twenty years old, Ms. Galloway. My father had me convinced that our greatest threat was the Soviets. Our greatest fear. . . nuclear war. Then terrorism, Ebola. And now, it's the age of metahumans. Soldiers enhanced by new science, new research, new possibilities. Soldiers, who can fly faster than the speed of light, heal at the most accelerated rate, in seconds. Now tell me, where are Ronald Raymond and Martin Stein?"

"I would gladly die before I see my powers be perverted like that," Alicia panted, suddenly unable to get a breath in.

"Fine, then you will die." Suddenly, Eiling grabbed what appeared to be a rod. He turned it on, and it charged with electricity. "Last time I did this was to a gorilla, as I am sure you know, vegetarian." He jammed the electrical rod right into Alicia's stomach.

The sound that followed was a blood-curdling scream.

* * *

The next day, Barry, Ronnie, Caitlin, Cisco, Dr. Wells and Dick found themselves in the main cortex of S.T.A.R Labs, with Barry worrying sick for Alicia. He was keeping Ronnie at his place just to keep him and Caitlin safe. He wasn't going to risk anything. Barry sat in his training area, keeping his head in his hands as he tried to get his head straight. They needed to figure out how to get Alicia back, but they didn't have the first clue as to where she was. Barry couldn't help all of the thoughts running through his mind. The idea that his beautiful girlfriend was trapped in a military facility with some psychopathic military general, Alicia must be so scared. But the fact was she sacrificed herself so that Ronnie and Barry could get to safety; she was a true hero at heart and always would be. Barry could hear somebody walking into the room.

"Barry, are you all right?" it was Caitlin.

"Do you think Alicia is still alive?" Barry asked Cait, his best friend.

"Yes, she is," said Caitlin. "Eiling's probably only using her as leverage; he's smart not stupid. I'm sure that Wells is going to come up with something to get her back."

Barry nodded, feeling his eyes stinging with tears.

"I know you love her," Caitlin told him.

Barry nodded again, feeling Caitlin wrapping an arm around his shoulders. That was when they heard Ronnie walking in.

"Guys, Wells might have a plan on getting Alicia back, and I don't think you're gonna like it at; I don't like it," Ronnie said.

"What?" Barry asked, lifting his head up.

"It's involving Stein. We trade Stein for Alicia," Ronnie said.

"Ronnie that's insane," Barry said. "Not to mention stupid; I want her back but not like this."

"It's the only way at this point. Dr. Wells is on the phone with Eiling right now," said Ronnie.

Barry let out a sigh. "Okay, okay, fine," whispered, getting up and onto his feet. He walked into the cortex to see Dr. Wells on the phone with Eiling, making the exchange. When Wells hung up, Cisco asked the dreaded question.

"How are we going to make the exchange?"

* * *

Alicia let out one last scream as Eiling took the electrical rod out of her abdomen, and she was left gasping, tears escaping her eyes as Eiling punched her repeatedly. She knew that she was going to have several bruises on her face. She could feel her nose break, and she allowed a gasp of pain to escape her lips. A doctor came in and did a blood draw. However, the real moment of relief came when a lab assistant came in.

"General Eiling?" asked the young man. "You have a phone call."

"It can wait," said Eiling, punching Alicia in the stomach. Alicia coughed, gagging against the pain in her stomach. She hadn't eaten since the night before; she felt so dizzy and so weak, as if she were about to throw up.

"It's Harrison Wells," the lab assistant said.

Alicia felt her eyes watering in relief. If it was Wells, than she knew she was getting out of this. Even though she was still suspicious of Dr. Wells, she was grateful that he was at least going out of his way to rescue her.

"Okay," Eiling said, stopping with the torture for at least a few minutes. Those few minutes were enough for Alicia to get a little bit of a break. Eiling had been nonstop with the torture. He beat her, electrocuted her, and there were constant blood draws and injecting her with several different drugs. She couldn't even begin to guess what the drugs were for, but she was pretty sure that they were meant to mess with her thinking. That was what scared her the most. She listened as Eiling took the phone call. "Harrison," he said.

Alicia couldn't hear the words on the other line of the phone, but, she could imagine what Wells was saying, how tense he was. Alicia knew she had been here at least overnight in this hellhole. She didn't know why Wells was calling Eiling willingly. All she hoped was that this meant she got to go home.

"Why should I, Harrison? After all you're a scientist. And your precious Angel, Alicia Galloway, isn't being very cooperative. She's insisting she does not know where Martin Stein or Ronald Raymond is," said Eiling.

Alicia felt the urge to spit in Eiling's face. She refused to give up Ronnie or Stein. She wasn't going to allow that to happen, ever. She was loyal to Caitlin; she wasn't going to allow Caitlin to lose Ronnie again. However, she wanted out of here so badly. She was freezing, sick, starving, dizzy and achy.

"Okay, interesting proposition," Eiling said with a smirk on his face. "Alright, Harrison, Stein for Galloway, that sounds reasonable. We'll let her go."

Alicia shook her head. She didn't want Dr. Wells giving up Stein like that, but she also wanted out of here so badly. She heard Eiling telling somebody to release Alicia. When Alicia felt the release on her restraints, she collapsed to the floor. She felt some sort of power-draining cuffs coming around her wrists, and she continued to feel sick and nauseated, the dizziness getting worse. She felt herself being forced up and onto her feet, catching through her dizziness the number on the base: nineteen. She was shoved into a van, feeling fresh waves of pain rolling through her.

* * *

It was a good couple hours later; everything was set up and ready. The plan was that Dr. Wells was going to invite Stein over for a drink or two, and drug his whiskey to cause him to pass out. Once Stein collapsed, that would be when they made the exchange, however, Ronnie was going to stay hidden in the room where Barry's treadmill was. They just silently watched as Stein started to collapse to the ground due to the drugs mixed in with the alcohol. Barry watched on as Eiling entered, his girlfriend was his feet being dragged. Dick, Caitlin and Cisco sat there too, feeling enraged.

"That stupid son of a bitch!" Barry growled angrily as he watched, noticing how weak Alicia looked. He felt the urgency to come in there and beat the shit out of the general. Cisco rested a hand on his shoulder to keep him there.

"Doctor," Eiling said. "I knew you'd make the right decision." Several of his men lifted Stein up underneath the armpits and dragged him out. The minute Eiling exited the lab, Barry ran forward towards his girlfriend at super speed. Alicia looked at him with hazy eyes. Her skin was pale; she looked as though she was about to be sick. She had several bad bruises on her face that should have been healed by now at this point, and her nose was broken and crooked.

"I'm here, alright?" Barry whispered to her. He unlocked her from the cuffs that were around her wrists. Alicia nodded as she felt Barry lifting her up, supporting her towards the med bay with her arm around his neck. Dick took Alicia's other arm and latched onto her. Together, Barry and Dick got her up and onto the bed, allowing Caitlin to check her over, with Ronnie close behind incase Alicia fell. Caitlin hooked Alicia up to an IV with a bag of fluids to keep Alicia from being too thirsty. She also set Alicia's broken nose into place as Barry washed her face with a damp cloth.

"Okay, Alicia, your vitals are pretty normal, but you're just a little dehydrated. The IV should help with that as well as help with flushing the drugs out of your system. Your powers should come back in an hour, so you'll heal up fine. Until then just drink some fluids and stay off your feet," Caitlin said.

"Thanks Caitlin," Alicia said with a groan of pain as she felt her head pounding hard from the effects of the drugs and torture she had undergone in the past twenty-four hours. "I feel like shit. That's gonna leave a special kind of hangover."

"Alicia what base number did they keep you in?" Dick asked.

"Base nineteen, but there's no way they are keeping Stein there," Alicia said. "He's smarter than that. Believe me I know; military men tend to be creatures of habit, and I can tell that Eiling is in the habit of moving his research around."

"You're right," Barry said.

"Well there is one theory that might work," Cisco said.

"What would that be?" Barry asked, continuing to grip onto Alicia's hand, rubbing circles into the palm of her hand.

"We use Ronnie," Cisco said.

"What are you talking about?" asked Caitlin.

"No, actually, he has the right idea," Ronnie said. "Cait, hook me up to the monitors, now."

"Are you sure that this is gonna work?" Caitlin asked, hesitant.

"Stein sensed that Ronnie was in trouble at Jitters, and their connection together explains Stein getting Ronnie's obsession with pizza," Cisco said.

Barry nodded in agreement as he watched Caitlin, Ronnie and Cisco get to work. He stayed by Alicia's bed side, brushing his fingers through her hairline.

"No abnormal brain activity, all vitals steady," Caitlin informed Ronnie.

"Ronnie, are you feeling anything right now?" asked Alicia.

"Nothing, just. . . cold," Ronnie said.

"That's how it felt when I was in base nineteen," Alicia groaned, pressing the back of her head further into the pillow. Caitlin walked over and proceeded to give Alicia a small PCP pump for the pain.

Suddenly, they were distracted when Ronnie jolted backward on the bed, a growing discomfort growing in him as he twitched violently, moving around on the bed.

"You're okay, man we've got you," Cisco said.

"What's happening to him?" Barry asked in concern.

"I was wrong," Wells said. "Ronnie and Stein's connection is not temporary it's permanent. And nothing's happening to him. Whatever is happening to Stein he's feeling his pain. Their connection is growing stronger together."

"It's electroshock therapy," Alicia groaned. "He did that to me when I awoke in there."

"Just try and hold on," Caitlin told her fiancé softly, an expression of pain on her face.

"Water," Ronnie panted out. "Water."

Cisco handed Ronnie a glass of water, but they were all disturbed when Ronnie smashed the glass down and proceeded to slice it into his skin.

"Ronnie, no!" Caitlin cried out.

"Caitlin," Barry began to say.

"He's _cutting_ himself!" Caitlin said.

"I know, let him!" Barry insisted. He could see that Ronnie was writing something on his arm. It was the word _where._ He knew Ronnie was asking Stein where he was.

"Anything?" Caitlin asked her fiancé.

"Nothing, just cold," Ronnie muttered. "Like a metal surface, pressure on and off. Tap, tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap, tap, tap."

"Morse code," Dick informed them.

"I know what he's trying to say. It's base twenty-seven!" Alicia said, trying to get up from bed.

"Alicia no way you are not going anywhere," said Barry. "You need to rest; you're dead on your feet."

"Barry's right," Caitlin said. "Alicia, you need to rest. You were just put through twenty-four hours of trauma. It'll take an hour for you to heal."

Alicia nodded, though Barry and Dick could see the stubbornness in her.

"Believe me, Licia, we know you're one stubborn bitch, but you need to stay here and let yourself get better," Dick insisted.

"Okay, well I am coming with you and Dick, Barry," Ronnie said, getting up from the bed.

"No, you're not," Caitlin said.

"I'm connected to Stein I have to go," Ronnie said.

"But did you ever stop to think why your connection to him is growing stronger by the minute?" Caitlin asked anxiously. "Maybe you're being drawn back together. Maybe your proximity will cause you reemerge into one!"

"And Cait, what happens to Ronnie if Stein gets killed?" Alicia asked.

"Cait, Barry's right," Ronnie said. "The world is different now. Look, I thought we could get away, start a new life, a normal life together. But there is no normal life for us. You will always risk your life to try and help people, and I will always be that guy that runs into the pipeline for you."

"The quantum splicer," Cisco said. "It was used to separate you once. Maybe this will help to keep you, you."

"Thanks. Okay, let's go." Before Ronnie could go, Caitlin grabbed his face into her hands and pressed to his lips, hard and long.

"Come back, all four of you," Caitlin pleaded.

Barry looked towards his girlfriend who was still in her hospital bed. Alicia sat up and grabbed Barry's shirt, pressing the hardest kiss against his lips.

"Come home to me in one piece, honey," Alicia breathed out huskily.

"I will," Barry promised her, caressing her face. "I love you." He leaned forward and kissed her again, tangling his fingers in his hair before rushing out of the room with Ronnie and Dick. Barry changed into his suit at super speed as Dick pulled on his Nightwing suit piece by piece. He grabbed the keys to his motorcycle.

"I'll be right behind you both," Dick informed them as he pulled his mask on.

"Alright, let's go," Barry said, and he proceeded to run Ronnie to military base twenty-seven, with Dick close behind on his Mustang. As expected, Barry and Ronnie reached the base first. "Okay, this place definitely doesn't look too shady," Barry said.

"Stein's inside," Ronnie said as Dick came up behind on his motorcycle. "I can feel our connection growing stronger, like he's pulling me."

"It's as I feared," Wells was saying on the other end of the comms system. "The Firestorm matrix is building toward proximity of reemergence. Like all matter, it yearns to be whole. If you do merge –"

"They might not be able to separate again," Dick breathed out. He turned to Ronnie and could see fear melting off of him. "Are you okay?"

"No, Eiling has a gun to Stein's head. He's gonna pull the trigger!" Ronnie said.

Barry took off at super speed into the base. Within seconds he was back with the professor.

"Oh, I thought I would never be happy to see you," Stein said to Ronnie.

"Likewise," Ronnie replied.

"Well let's get the hell outta here," Dick suggested, going back over to his motorcycle.

Suddenly, that was the moment a truck came forward with one soldier inside holding a giant gun. He fired the missile, but Barry caught it. Barry's scream of pain alarmed everybody.

"Man, are you okay?" Dick yelled rushing towards his friend.

"RUN!" Barry yelled to Stein and Ronnie.

"Barry, I'm picking up some serious pH numbers from your suit," Cisco said.

"They hit him with some kind of chemical," Dick informed them.

"It's weaponized phosphorus," Cisco said. "Water or foam won't extinguish it."

"But it can't burn in a vacuum, so you need to create one by running really fast at super speed," Dr. Wells said.

"Run, Barry, run," Dick said with a smile. "Go, I'll take care of this and hold them off."

Barry proceeded to run in circles, creating a wind funnel. Dick grabbed one of his old 'betterangs' that Bruce had taught him how to make and he proceeded to throw them in the direction of the soldiers. He ran in, doing a backflip and proceeded to go into some hand to hand with a few soldiers, taking them out one by one, stunning them with his Bo staffs. However, Dick could hear something over the comms.

"We need to merge again," Stein said.

"Ronnie, no!" Caitlin cried out through the comm system.

"Cait, we're dead if we don't," Ronnie said.

"Listen to me," Dr. Wells stated. "The last time you combined, you both fought it. This time, don't; accept it. Accept the change; accept the balance. Accept each other."

"One more unto the breach, dear friend," Stein said.

"Cait, no matter what happens, I will always love you," Ronnie whispered anxiously. The two merged together, and Dick saw that they did it properly. He grinned as he continued to take out soldiers. He watched as Ronnie and Stein started to do the same, smoothly. Dr. Wells was right about Ronnie and Stein accepting each other. Ronnie and Stein worked together smoothly, balanced, however, the momentum was broken when Eiling hit them both with some piece of tech, and they went flying down.

"Ronald Raymond, Professor Stein, you were both fine Americans," Eiling said. He was about to shoot them when Barry ran in and knocked him out. Dick ran over to his bike and proceeded to head out of there, but not before sparing one last glance at Firestorm and Barry. He watched in amazement as Firestorm and Barry passed him at high speed. At least they were all back in one piece, something Alicia and Caitlin were going to be very happy about.

* * *

When they got back to the lab, Barry was changed out of his suit and in a t-shirt. Alicia's powers of super strength and accelerated healing were back, meaning she could help tend to Barry's injuries. She winced as she saw Barry's shirt lift up, to see a huge burn mark on the side of his ribs.

"It's a lot worse than it looks," he told Alicia, and Alicia was already grabbing a knife, cutting her hand open and allowing her blood to flow onto Barry's wound. Once Alicia was satisfied with how the wound healed, she took Barry's face into her hands and kissed him gently.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Alicia whispered.

"I don't know what I'd do without you," Barry told her softly. Dick went over to them and patted their shoulders.

"At least the both of you are here and in one piece. I don't think I can ask for anything more than that," Dick told them around a relieved, exhausted smile.

They watched as Ronnie/Stein came over to them, still whole into one.

"Ronnie or Stein?" Caitlin asked.

"It's me, Cait, it's both of us, somehow," Ronnie told her.

"She's quite lovely," Stein's voice was saying.

"Acceptance is a powerful thing," said Dr. Wells.

"Powerful enough to reverse it?" asked Alicia.

"I'm game if you are, Mr. Raymond," Stein was saying.

"We could try," Ronnie said.

Everyone took a step back as Ronnie and Stein separated smoothly. They all allowed sighs of relief to escape them.

"I think we're getting quite the hang of this already," said Stein.

Caitlin walked over to Ronnie and practically ran into his arms, relieved that she finally had him back home with her. Ronnie shared a look with Caitlin, that same look that he wore when he went into the pipeline for her.

"It's okay," she said with a smile. "I understand you have to go."

"How'd you know?" Ronnie asked her.

"I'm connected to you too," Caitlin said around a smile. The two shared a longing, loving kiss, happy to be back with each other. Alicia leaned herself into Barry's side, feeling him pressing a kiss against the side of her head. Alicia knew that tonight, she was going to be able to get a peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Okay, good news, I finished the Out of Time chapter for this story today! Next I am working on the Rogue Time chapter where Snart, Rory and Lisa come in. After that should be Trickster, All Star Team Up, the chapter where Everyman comes in, then Gorilla Grodd. After that will come the episode where Barry ends up asking Snart for his help with transporting the metahuman, and then after that will be the finale episode! It's almost to the end I cannot believe it. Also, next chapter, not only do we have Weather Wizard, but we get to meet Hal Jordan and Carol Ferris officially! YES! Plus, I already have big plans for the sequel that will involve Hal Jordan A LOT more, so be prepared for that!**

 **Flashraven: Thank you for the support you've been giving me with this story. However, I am debating something for the sequel to this. A. I need to come up with a name, and I have no clue what I am going to name it yet. If you have suggestions leave them for me in your comment. And B. I am debating if I should make Alicia's younger sister, Massie, or her older brother Dominic, a metahuman, because Dominic is technologically gifted I think I can create a really cool technopath type character with him similar to Cyborg or something like that. If you would like to see that, let me know.**


	31. Out of Time

That evening, Alicia and Barry found themselves out at the bowling alley for a date night, Alicia carrying their trays of food over to the lane they had chosen.

"Okay, Barry, I never thought in my life, in all the years I had known you, that you enjoyed bowling," Alicia said with a grin.

"Hey, just because you've got super strength doesn't mean that this won't be one of the few sports I can destroy you at," Barry said with a smile, pressing a kiss to her lips.

"Okay, I will allow you to believe that, babe," Alicia said. Soon enough, they found themselves bumping into Iris and Eddie.

"Oh, hey guys," Iris said. "I almost forgot tonight's your date night."

"Yeah," Barry said with a nod. At this point he was okay with Eddie and Iris dating. Even though Iris had been his very first crush, he felt a ton of love towards Alicia. They were going strong, with date nights at least twice a week, and lunch dates during their lunch hour.

"Wanna double up?" Iris offered.

"Yes," Alicia said, choosing a lane and setting her food down. "But before I go I need a proper drink."

"Let me guess whiskey?" Iris asked.

"How'd you guess?" Alicia asked.

Iris shrugged and said, "Had a feeling."

Alicia grinned and went over to the bar. She walked over and ordered a glass of whiskey, noticing a brunette woman there. She recognized her as Linda Park, Iris' friend from CCPN. Alicia knew that Linda was one of the people at the paper covering stories about her activities as the Angel due to having read a few of her articles.

"Hey, you're Linda Park you work with CCPN right?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah, you're Alicia Galloway, right? Iris' friend?" Linda asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"She talks about you and Barry a lot at work," Linda said with a smile. "From the way she describes you, you are a serious badass. I mean, I saw you tackle down that bank robber during that robbery in progress last week and you nailed it!"

Alicia smiled. "Well I don't typically like to brag about my arrests but thank you," she said with a smile. "Well, okay, I gotta get back to Iris, Eddie and Barry; Barry and I are on a date night I'll see you around."

"Kay, bye, detective," Linda said with a grin.

Alicia grinned and returned to Eddie, Iris and Barry with her drink. Things have been getting easier since she started wearing her Angel suit underneath her clothes like Superman, due to the fact that she could cover the suit up with long sleeve. The jacket, cape, boots, mask and Nunchaku were carried in a backpack that she kept in her locker at work; another suit was on the mannequin at S.T.A.R Labs. She watched as Iris took her turn, managing to knock down five pins.

"Okay, Iris, step aside and watch how an expert gets things done," Alicia said with a smile. She simply got up and lifted a bowling ball, however, that was the moment her phone pinged with a text.

"Emergency at the morgue," Eddie informed them. "Okay, Iris, I am sorry but I gotta go."

"I should go too," Alicia said. "Come on, honey, they might need a CSI there too."

Barry nodded in agreement with Alicia. The two went around the corner and quickly changed into their suits, getting onto the comms with Cisco immediately.

"Cisco, call Dick," Alicia said as she flew through the air. "It's an emergency at the morgue."

"Why would anybody wanna rob a morgue?" Dr. Wells asked.

"Just get Dick on the comms," Alicia said as she flew at supersonic flight. However, as she flew, she noticed something next to her, right beside her. It looked like an exact image of herself, in her super suit, flying beside her. Alicia shook it off, not knowing what it could mean. She'd been getting much faster with her flight lately due to training, and she's been getting stronger. When she and Barry arrived at the morgue, they saw Dick already outside, covering for them.

"Don't worry I've got you guys," Dick said as he followed them inside.

"What's going on? What do you see?" Barry could hear Cisco asking them through the comms.

"A dead body," said Barry.

"Umm. . . Barry it's a morgue, you're gonna have to be more specific than that," Cisco said.

"It's the coroner," Alicia said. "He's dead." Suddenly, they could hear police cruisers outside. They ran around the corner and Alicia and Barry proceeded to get dressed. Dick inspected them over, making sure that they left no pieces of their suits on.

"Alicia, your hair," Dick told his partner, informing her to pull her hair out of its high ponytail.

Alicia nodded and threw her hair down. She flipped it and she, Dick and Barry went into the crime scene together to already see Singh, Joe and Eddie there. Dick handed Barry his case containing his materials that he would need for the job. Alicia walked swiftly over to Joe.

"Joe, what do we have here?" Alicia asked as Barry knelt down to the ground to inspect the body himself.

"What's with all the water?" Joe asked. "Did the sprinkler system go off or something?"

"No," Dick said, shaking his head. "They're all intact."

Barry proceeded to pick something up. "Guys look at this," he said. It was a chip of ice. "The coroner has multiple impact bruises on his torso. They're all the size of a tennis ball. Judging by the amount of ice and water on the ground, I'm guessing he was killed by hail."

"Indoors?" Joe asked. "Snart?"

"No, his cold gun couldn't have done this; he doesn't hurt civilians he has a moral code he goes by," Alicia said with a shake of her head.

"Joe, we've got something. The coroner's office just installed an automated dictation system," Eddie informed his partner. "Listen to this."

Alicia, Dick and Barry all gathered around the tape recording for a better listen.

"Please. . . no more," a panicked voice said.

"I'll stop when you tell me. . . who killed him?"

"I know that voice," Joe said. "That's Mardon."

"Mark Mardon? His brother?" asked Dick anxiously.

"It was Detective West," the corner was saying on the tape. "Detective Joe West killed your brother." The sound after that was the coroner's terrified screams.

"Okay, Joe, something tells me that Mardon, he's out for blood," Alicia said once Eddie walked away. "But I do know this: I know that all of us and a few individuals from S.T.A.R Labs want to look into this immediately."

"I agree, we'll go tomorrow," Dick said. "Until then, Joe, I think that we should get protective detail on you and Iris until Mardon is apprehended and put in the pipeline. I'll talk to Captain Singh."

"Dick, look, I appreciate the concern but I can handle him," Joe said.

"Joe, are you sure? His brother killed my father he shot him in the head in front of me!" Alicia said. "And if this guy is pissed enough, he _will_ go after you."

"I am sure," Joe told Alicia. "I'll be fine."

* * *

Later that evening, Barry found himself checking his Facebook messages, with one in familiar that popped up. It was from Carol Ferris, his and Iris' longtime friend. Ever since Hal's disappearance, Carol had been distant, but she kept in contact with Barry from time to time. When Barry read the message, he felt a sense of shock and joy.

 _ **Carol Ferris:**_ _Barry! I have good news! Hal is back!_

 _ **Barry Allen:**_ _What? That's great!_

 _ **Carol Ferris:**_ _Yeah, it is. We're really happy to have him back at Ferris Air. He wants to see you. How fast can you get to Coast City?_

 _ **Barry Allen:**_ _Pretty fast._

 _ **Carol Ferris:**_ _I'll see you soon. Meet us at my condo in Coast City; West and Wilmore, apartment number fifty-two._

 _ **Barry Allen:**_ _I will be there._

Barry found himself changing quickly into his spare Flash suit, as well as packing whatever he would need. He packed a bag filled with spare clothes, his cell phone, and his phone charger. He ran out of his bedroom in a _flash,_ going towards Coast City, California. He could hardly dare to believe it. Hal Jordan was back, his second best friend in his life next to Iris, was back. Barry ran towards his destination of Carol's apartment complex. Carol wasn't lying that she lived in a condo now. Barry quickly changed out of his Flash costume and put on his regular clothes, going towards apartment number fifty-two. When he knocked on the door, it opened to Carol, smiling at him. She looked the same as Barry remembered her; chestnut-haired and cerulean-eyed. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and a Ferris Aircraft sweatshirt.

"Wow, Barry, when you said you could get here fast, you weren't kidding," she said with a smile, her voice sweet like honey. He noticed her wearing some sort of pink ring around her finger.

"I told you," Barry said with a grin as he hugged her. While Barry was friends with her, in high school, Iris frequented with Carol while Barry was usually with Hal. During high school, Hal and Carol were often friends in need. "Where's Hal?"

"He's in my room," Carol said, guiding Barry inside. She beckoned Barry in the direction of her room. "Do you want anything? Beer or wine? Coffee?"

"No, no, Carol, I'm good," Barry said softly.

Carol smiled and left Barry to have some privacy with Hal. Barry opened to the door to Carol's room to find Hal standing by the window.

"Back from the dead, Hal Jordan?" asked Barry.

Hal turned around to face his oldest friend. Hal still looked the same: brawny, russet hair and bright green eyes. His face turned into a beam. "Barry Allen," he whispered. The two men walked toward each other and hugged, clasping hands as they did so.

"Oh I missed you so much, man," Barry whispered against Hal's shoulder.

"Me too," Hal said.

"Wow, I can't believe that you are back," Barry said as they broke out of the long, brotherly bear hug. "When I heard you went missing months ago, I couldn't help but worry. Iris and I were both worried sick."

"Well, Barry, about that," Hal said. "I didn't actually go missing."

"What do you mean, Hal?" Barry asked.

"Look, in order for me to tell you this, you're going to have to believe in the impossible," Hal told him.

"Believe me, Hal, I _specialize_ in believing in the impossible," Barry said to his old friend. He noticed some type of green ring around Hal's finger.

"Okay, I'm going to show you something," Hal said. He reached over to grab something. It looked like some sort of power source. It was bright green, and it looked like a lantern, like a battery of some kind. Hal pressed his green ring against it, and the next thing Barry knew, a bright green and white suit of some sort appeared on Hal's body.

"Holy shit, dude!" Barry said with a grin. "Wait, wait, wait, I remember reading something in the news months ago about some guy who calls himself the Green Lantern, saving Carol from having the Ferris Aircraft neon sign from collapsing on top her. Was that you?"

"Yeah, yeah it was," Hal said, smiling.

"Okay, that is awesome!" Barry said. "But, wait, how did you get your ring?"

"The ring chose me," Hal said. "Okay, I'm telling you, because I have needed to tell somebody for months." And so Hal told Barry everything, of how an alien pod crashed down in Central City over a year ago, and how that alien had died as Hal had watched. Somehow, the Green Lantern power ring slipped off of the Lantern's finger and chose Hal to be the one to take on the mantle of the Green Lanterns, an alien corps that intended on creating order based on willpower, fighting evil. Hal also explained that Carol was part of a corps known as the Star Sapphires, a corps that stood for love, but once stood for destruction and vengeance against men. Carol knew at this point that Hal was the Green Lantern, and was now fighting at his side as the leader of the Star Sapphires. Hal also explained the other corps to Barry. The Sinestro Corps, the color yellow, stood for fear. The Red Lanterns stood for anger and rage. Orange stood for avarice. Blue stood for hope. Indigo stood for compassion. Black was death, and the White Lanterns stood for life. Hal stayed with the Green Lanterns, training with them on how to master his powers, until it was time for him to go home, however, he had stayed in hiding, because one of the members of the Corps, Sinestro, one of the original members that had trained Hal, was abusing his power and was using it to oppress his home planet. Hal had testified against his mentor, and Sinestro swore revenge against Hal and the Guardians, who had created the Green Lantern power source. Sinestro formed the Sinestro Corps, a corps that stood for fear, inflicting fear upon everyone due to his prejudice views on human beings, and the Sinestro Corps used their power rings to oppress. Soon, upon returning home, Hal had discovered that Carol had been chosen to lead the Star Sapphires. When learning that the Star Sapphire was Carol, Hal had decided to fully return home to her, and now they were together, officially.

"Well, since we are on the topic of the impossible, I have something of my own that I need to share," Barry said.

"And what would that be?" Hal asked as he allowed his Green Lantern suit to get stored away inside his ring.

Barry proceeded to run across Carol's large bedroom at super speed.

"Wait, you're the Flash?" Hal asked.

"Yeah, I'm the Flash," Barry said.

"Well Iris must be lucky," Hal said with a smile.

"No, actually, she's dating Joe's partner, now. I'm actually dating someone else. Alicia is her name and she's the Angel in Central City. She's pretty amazing," Barry said.

"Congratulations," Hal said.

"I'm surprised Carol hadn't shown you any Facebook photos of Alicia yet, but I'm glad in a way, because that means you would be less tempted to steal my girl," Barry said with a teasing smirk.

"Hey, I don't hit on that many chicks anymore, okay? Besides, being with Carol has given me a real sense of peace; I'm happy," Hal said. "And for the record, I did see photos of Alicia. Might I say she is smoking?"

"Okay, shut up! Well I can stay for a few minutes or so," Barry said. "But afterwards I need to head home. Central City needs its CSI and the Flash, because we've got a metahuman that can control the weather in doors that needs to be squared away."

"Barry Allen, always trying to save the world," Hal said to his friend with a smile.

"Guess I can say that same thing about you, Hal Jordan," Barry said with a grin. The two men walked out of Carol's room and into the living room to find Carol making a late dinner of baked penne and chicken parm.

"Barry, do you want to stay?" Carol asked him.

Barry nodded, smiling at Carol. "Absolutely," he said. He knew that his metabolism would appreciate the extra calories that Carol's cooking would bring.

* * *

After having a nice late dinner with Hal and Carol, and catching up with them, talking to them about their activities as Star Sapphire and Green Lantern, Barry found himself heading back home to Central City and to Joe's house. He fell asleep that night with a smile on his face. Not only was his oldest best friend back in his life, but Hal Jordan was also the Green Lantern of Coast City, and he was with Carol, who was leading a corps based on love. That was why Barry found himself heading to S.T.A.R Labs the next morning in probably the best mood he's ever been in. However, he also knew he needed to discuss the matters regarding Clyde Mardon.

"Clyde Mardon has a brother?" asked Caitlin.

"And both brothers survived the plane crash, and then the dark matter released from the particle accelerator explosion, affects them both virtually in the same way," Dr. Wells stated.

"Yeah, but only Mark's powers seem to be a lot more precise," Dick said. "I mean to control the weather like that in doors?"

"You'd have to be a Weather Wizard!" Cisco said proudly. "Boom! I've been waiting since week one to use that!" Suddenly, he froze up as he drank his frozen slushy, making a face of discomfort.

"Trigeminal headache?" Caitlin asked.

"What?" Dick asked her.

"Trigeminal headache; brain freeze," Caitlin explained, speaking English.

"Well why didn't you just call it a brain freeze?" asked Cisco.

"So, I am guessing you running around the opposite direction of a twister, isn't going to help this time," said Joe.

"Wait, I just remembered something; during our run in with Mardon – Clyde Mardon," Cisco said. "I was tinkering with something to help attract unbound atmospheric electrons."

"Wait, do you mean like a grounding mechanism?" asked Dick.

"Yes, because the only way Mardon can control the weather is if he can tap into the atmosphere's natural electrical circuit. If we take away that circuit –" Cisco made a hand gesture. "Clear skies," he said. That was when Joe's phone rang.

"Okay, well, Captain Singh is calling me," Joe said.

"Joe, we're going to catch this son of a bitch," Alicia said. "Don't worry."

"Oh I am not worried, Alicia," Joe said as he walked out of the lab.

"Okay, well, he is taking being hunted down by a revenge-seeking meta very well," said Cisco sarcastically.

"No, he's not; and he's not just focused on catching Mardon; he's out for blood," Alicia said.

"We'll get to the bottom of this in no time," Caitlin said.

"Joe will be fine; I promise," Dr. Wells said.

Barry nodded. "Yeah, I know. It's just I've needed ask you something."

"I think I have a very clear idea on what that is, Bar," Alicia said. "Last night, on my way to the morgue, I saw something."

"Me too," Barry added in.

"Well what did you see?" Wells asked them.

"I was running, and I turned and I saw myself," Barry said.

Alicia nodded. "So did I, I noticed it when flying last night. And this didn't feel like a mirage; it felt _real,_ " she said.

"I'll tell you both what; we will focus on catching Mardon, and after that we can figure out what it was that you two have seen last night," Wells said.

"Deal," Alicia said with a nod.

* * *

That afternoon, Alicia found herself in her cruiser with Dick. She and her partner were going to all possible places that Mardon could be.

"Alright, Dick, second stop," Alicia said with a sigh. "Let's just hope Cisco succeeds with creating that piece of tech to stop Mardon. I can already tell you, he's not here. I don't know where the hell he could be hiding. There's no way he'd go back to that farm he and his brother were hiding on before."

"You're right about that kiddo," Dick said as he pulled his gun off of his waist. Alicia followed his move. This second stop was an abandoned apartment that Mark must've been living in for a time period. When Alicia kicked the door in, she found no signs of evidence of Mark being there recently.

"No signs of anything here that can direct us to him," said Alicia, shaking her head. "But he certainly likes to leave a mess," she added as she noticed Big Belly Burger wrappers.

"Come on, let's go, partner; I think it is time we grab lunch," said Dick.

"I agree," Alicia said. Suddenly, her cell phone rang. "Hey Iris," she said.

"Hi, um. . . Alicia, I've needed to talk to you about something; something important regarding Dr. Wells," Iris said.

"About what?" asked Alicia.

"Well I have a hunch," Iris said. "It's about Harrison Wells. A lot of strange things have been happening since the particle accelerator exploded; the Flash, the Angel, the Burning Man, people going missing. . ." Iris' voice trailed off.

"Iris, what are you thinking? Who's been going missing?" Alicia asked as she entered her cruiser.

"Well, Simon Stagg for example. Simon Stagg went missing months ago and the last person to have seen him was Harrison Wells," Iris said.

Alicia contemplated this. She knew that Simon Stagg had been missing ever since she and Barry had dealt with Multiplex, but other than that she had no idea. Why Wells had gone to Stagg's office that night, Alicia didn't have an idea as to why. "Do you think he is responsible?" Alicia asked.

"Well I don't really know him; but you, Barry, Caitlin and Cisco do," Iris said.

"Look, Iris I gotta go. I have to grab lunch and continue with an investigation," Alicia told her friend.

"Kay, bye, Alicia," Iris said. Alicia hung up and turned to her partner.

"Alicia, I know what you are thinking about Dr. Wells, but, there's no way that he is that man in yellow. There really is no way, we saw that thing nearly kill him during Christmas, and the blood from Barry's house didn't match his," Dick said. "We were wrong."

"But Dick, we were _so sure_ about it though!" Alicia said in frustration. "I mean, come on! We saw his _foot_ rise off of his wheelchair at one point, and he has a future news article that basically says our future! He was so adamant in the beginning about protecting our future! What could he mean by that?"

"I don't know, Alicia, I do not know. All I know is that we will find out who killed Nora Allen," Dick said. "Until then, we need to deal with Mardon. We have to make sure that we catch him."

"I know what the task at hand is here, Dick, but still; this whole thing boggles my mind!" Alicia said.

"I know, Licia, I know," Dick said. "But right now we need to be patient," he added.

Alicia nodded. Dick could still see the stubbornness in her eyes.

"Listen, kid, I know that you want to help Barry so badly, but you will be no help to him if you keep obsessing," Dick said.

"I know, I know," Alicia said with a sigh. "Come on; let's just grab some takeout and meet up with Barry in his lab. We need to discuss all of this with him. I texted Cisco; he says that the weapon is almost ready."

"Good," Dick said as he pulled up in the driveway at Big Belly Burger. "Let me guess, five stack veggie burger and large fries, plus a chocolate shake?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I need to stress eat right now," Alicia said with a sigh as Dick placed their orders in. After getting their order of Big Belly Burger, Dick drove them back to the precinct. When they walked in, they could see Joe in a heated argument with Singh.

"David, that son of a bitch helped kill my partner!" Joe said.

"And I am not going to lose you like I lost Chyre," Singh said sternly before walking away.

"Hey Joe, Barry; did you two find anything?" Dick asked as he set the takeout bag down.

"More like Mardon found us," said Barry. "He manipulated the lighting and nearly hit Joe."

"Well thank God you're all right," Alicia said as she sat at her desk. "Look Joe, you are not doing this all on your own. You've got friends at S.T.A.R Labs that are doing everything that they can to ensure that we get Mardon." She pulled her burger and fries out of the takeout bag.

"Alright, well, all I hoping for is that Cisco's tech will work," said Dick.

"It will work; Cisco can build anything," said Barry.

"Believe me, when that piece of tech works, Dick, I will be praising the Lord more than you," Alicia said with a heavy sigh.

"Alicia, babe, I wanted to talk to you about something in private?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Alicia said as she followed Barry up and into his crime lab.

"Alicia, Iris tried talking to me about the fact that she had suspicions about Dr. Wells," said Barry. "She believes he is tied to Simon Stagg going missing."

"She told me the same thing," Alicia said.

"Alicia, like Joe, did you and Dick happen to have suspicions that Dr. Wells was the man in yellow?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, but we were wrong. The DNA from your house didn't match up with his, so it was back to the drawing board," Alicia said. "I just-I had my reasons to be suspicious," she added.

"You think you were wrong?" Barry asked.

"Yes, I honestly feel I was wrong, but at the same time, I just-things do not add up!" Alicia said. "I just-I have so many thoughts running through my mind right now, I need to focus on one thing, and that is catching Mardon."

"I agree. We can discuss this some other time," Barry told her. He leaned in and kissed her gently before they both got ready to head to S.T.A.R Labs.

* * *

At S.T.A.R Labs that evening, Dick, Alicia and Barry found themselves watching Cisco present the tech to combat Weather Wizard. Alicia knew that Cisco was good; she didn't know that he was _that_ good.

"Okay, I call it the Wizard's Wand," Cisco explained.

"Awesome, how does it work?" Dick asked.

"Just think of it like an active lightning rod; you just point it up at the sky, and it'll suck up whatever energy is floating around it like a sponge," Cisco said to them.

"Okay, good work, Cisco; this should help a lot. I'm bringing this to Joe," Dick said as Dr. Wells rolled out of the room. Dick walked out of the room with the piece of tech so that he could drop it off to the CCPD. Caitlin turned to Barry and Alicia.

"Are you both okay? You two seem a little off," Caitlin said.

"Yeah, we're fine; it's just somebody at Picture News got it into Iris' head that something suspicious is going on with Dr. Wells," Barry said. "It's about Simon Stagg. Apparently nobody has seen or heard from him since the night we stopped Danton Black."

"Well what did you tell her?" Caitlin asked.

"That she's wrong," Barry said, walking out of the room. Alicia leaned against the desk in the cortex in discomfort.

"Alicia, are you all right?" Cisco asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay," Alicia said. "I-just-it can wait till later. I think I just want to hang back for a bit."

"Alright, well your favorite tea is in the kitchen you can help yourself," Caitlin said.

"Thanks," Alicia said. She walked into the S.T.A.R Labs kitchen, fixing herself a cup of her favorite green tea. Cisco had followed her as well.

"Alicia?" Cisco asked. "Like Joe and Dick, did you have suspicions that Dr. Wells was the Reverse Flash?"

"Yeah, Cisco, I-I did, but I was wrong, because the DNA that you pulled from the blood in Barry's house didn't match Wells; it matched an adult me and Barry," Alicia said as she put one sugar into her cup of matcha tea.

"But you still have your suspicions?" Cisco asked her. "Why?"

"Because, he talks so intently about our futures; he talks about making sure Barry and I have a future," Alicia said. "I-I mean, Cisco, how is it that he knew so much about training me from the beginning of my getting my powers? And then the Reverse Flash tells Dick and me that he knows our pasts, present and futures. The Reverse Flash said he knew about Dick's parents being murdered when he was a child. I am telling you, Cisco, things are getting weirder and weirder! It's getting weirder, because Dr. Wells is _making_ it weirder!"

Cisco nodded, taking it into consideration. "I-I think that there is something that I need to check. I need to check if the containment system actually failed. Because, as of right now, I am really starting to have my own suspicions, I really am."

"Cisco, I know you. You are one of the most intelligent people that I have met; I know that whatever it is, you will figure it out," Alicia said, sipping at her cup of tea.

Cisco nodded, feeling discomforted; he didn't want to believe that Dr. Wells had something to do with Barry's mother's murder, but the more he thought about it the more it bothered him.

"However, aside from that, I know that you have wanted to miss your older brother's birthday celebration," Alicia said.

Cisco nodded.

"You have a crappy relationship with your family?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah, I mean; my mom worships my brother Dante and treats him like he's God even though he's a failing pianist who still lives at home and is a moocher. Meanwhile, I went to school for mechanical engineering and I moved out here to make a name for myself, and my parents are not the least bit proud," Cisco said bitterly. "That's why, when I started working here, Caitlin, Ronnie and Dr. Wells were the family that I built for myself. You and Barry; you're my brother and sister; Joe's like another father-figure to me."

"Cisco, take advice from somebody that got into plenty of fights with her own siblings; living in a house with two older brothers and a younger sister, that no matter how many fights you get into, family is precious," said Alicia. "Okay? Every day I wake up thinking, what if I achieve something so amazing that that would be one more thing my father isn't here to see that he would be proud of me for? No matter how much me, my brothers and my sister fight, I love them; I'm infatuated with all of them."

"I don't hate Dante, Alicia," Cisco said. "I am just sick of constantly being in his shadow. You don't have parents that favor one of your siblings over you."

"Well, Cisco, look at it this way; my brothers, my sister and I lived in the same, large-sized home for years; four kids, two bathrooms, one small kitchen. Somebody was always using all the water meaning one couldn't shower, and one of my brothers always ate a little too much tuna fish with extra onions. Often times as punishment my father or my mother would force us to see life through the other's eyes. I am not saying I am going to make you and Dante do that, but, if I were you I'd at least go for a little bit and try to talk it out with Dante in a way that doesn't include a fight," Alicia said.

"Alicia, I-I get that you lost your dad; that you want me to value my family; I do value them. It's just. . . I don't feel appreciated by them," Cisco said.

"I just want you to spend every minute that you can with your brother, mother and father, because one day they are not going to be here and you won't be able to tell them just how much you love them. Also, take it from Dick; his mother and father are dead, they were murdered right in front of him. Barry's mother's gone and his father is serving a life sentence for a crime he didn't commit, my friend Laurel's younger sister Sara was murdered, and Sara was my friend." Alicia got up to hug him, however, her phone buzzed with a message from Dick.

 _ **Dick:**_ _Mardon is here at the CCPD! We need you here!_

Alicia let out a sigh. "I've gotta go; Mardon's attacking CCPD I gotta get going before someone gets hurt!" Alicia ran and pulled her Angel costume on quickly, not leaving any details out. She ran out of S.T.A.R Labs and flew to CCPD in time to crab the Wizard's Wand, however, she noticed Singh on the ground, electrocuted.

"Get him to the hospital!" Joe called to her.

Alicia nodded, picking Captain Singh up and against her side; she flew out of the building and dropped him off in the emergency room. She could see that the damage done to him was pretty bad.

* * *

Alicia arrived at S.T.A.R Labs after leaving the hospital. Luckily for her, Dick had her covered with spare clothing to change into. When the nurse had approached her, Dick, Joe, Barry and Captain Singh's fiancé, the nurse had informed them that the damage to Captain Singh was so bad he might never be able to walk, meaning that a new captain would have be promoted. Alicia felt sick to her stomach. Captain Singh had shoved Joe out of the way to prevent that exact thing from happening to him. When Alicia and Dick walked in, they overheard Cisco talking to Caitlin.

"-There's no reason the containment system should have failed," Cisco was saying as Alicia hung up her mask on the mannequin.

"I'm pretty sure there is one perfectly good explanation," Cait said.

"One perfectly good explanation is that Wells did something to the trap," said Dick as he looked at the data from the night they attempted trapping the Reverse Flash.

"Wait, so you guys think that Dr. Wells is in league with the man in the yellow suit? We saw that thing nearly kill him that night that's crazy!" said Caitlin.

"Cait, I think Cisco has the right idea. If the super-compositors were still fully charged there's no reason as to why the trap should have failed," Alicia said.

"Cait, can you please keep Dr. Wells out of the lab tomorrow morning. I need to check something and he cannot be here when I do it," said Cisco.

"Okay, I will take Dr. Wells to Jitters so that you can do whatever it is that you need to do tomorrow," said Caitlin. She walked out of the cortex.

"Cisco, are you sure about this?" Dick asked his friend.

"Yes," Cisco said with a nod.

"Well, I am not allowing you to go down there without protection; I will go with you just in case," Dick said.

* * *

The next morning, around eleven a.m., Alicia found herself sitting at her desk. With Captain Singh in the hospital, Joe was the one in charge of the precinct since he was lead detective. Alicia knew that Dick was with Cisco, keeping him safe just in case of anything. Alicia sipped her matcha latte, feeling nervous, not knowing what Dick and Cisco were going to fine, but she knew that she needed to trust that they were both going to be okay. She knew that Barry was at the house with Iris due to the fact that Joe had told Barry the previous night to stay close to her and keep her safe. Alicia knew that Eddie and Joe were out in the field, looking for Mardon, but Alicia was hoping that Joe was safe. Suddenly, that was when she was Eddie walking up to her in the precinct. He ran up to her.

"Alicia, call Barry and Iris, and call your partner," Eddie said. "Mardon took Joe."

Alicia nodded, pulling out her cell phone and calling Dick. "Dick?" she said.

"Alicia, what is it?" Dick asked. "I'm at S.T.A.R right now with Cisco."

"Dick, Mardon took Joe!" Alicia said. "We need you down here!"

"Alright, partner, I'll be right there!" Dick told her. "Just call Barry and Iris; I'll pick them up in the cruiser and bring them here."

"Kay, bye, Dick," Alicia said. She shakily picked up her phone and called Barry. "Barry, baby?" she asked.

"Alicia, what's wrong?" Barry asked.

"Mardon took Joe! Be ready at the house; Dick's on his way to pick you and Iris up!" Alicia told him.

"Okay, okay, Alicia," Barry said.

* * *

It was twenty minutes later when Dick, Barry and Iris arrived at the precinct. Alicia walked up to her best friend.

"Iris, we're going to find Joe, I swear to God," Alicia said as she hugged her. "We're going to do everything that we can to bring him back to you, alright?"

Iris nodded, feeling her eyes stinging. Suddenly, Barry felt his phone ringing in his pocket. He looked at it. "Joe's number," he said. "I bet you fifty bucks that that is Mardon calling."

"That stupid son of a bitch," Dick whispered as Iris picked up the call. Iris listened to the phone call, feeling sick to her stomach with worry for her father. Dick wrapped an arm around her shoulders and brought her to his side, rubbing her shoulder supportively.

"He wants me to meet him at the waterfront," Iris said shakily when she hung up.

"Okay, we're all going," said Dick. "Come on." Dick led them all outside to his and Alicia's cruiser that they shared, and he drove as fast as he could to the waterfront, his heart pounding. He knew that if Mardon had Joe, it wasn't good at all. He was also worried about Cisco, feeling as though he shouldn't have left the kid alone. When they got there, Dick, Alicia, Barry and Iris could already see a storm brewing.

"Mardon," Alicia whispered. She suddenly felt something that felt like a punch to the gut. She didn't know if she was just imagining it or what, but she knew that there was something wrong. This was bad. Just when she was about to call Caitlin, Barry's cell phone rang with a call from that very person.

"Caitlin!" Barry said to her as he found someplace further from Iris to take the call.

"Barry, I need to talk to you and Alicia," Caitlin said as Alicia listened in on the call, with Barry putting it on speaker. "Dr. Wells, he isn't –" She was just about to tell them that Alicia, Joe, Dick and Cisco were correct, that Dr. Wells was indeed the Reverse Flash and that they had been right this whole time.

"Caitlin, no, we don't have time!" Alicia said. "There's a tsunami starting to form it's heading for the city! How do we stop it?"

"Theoretically, if the two of you can create a vortex at super speed along the coastline, it should create a barrier to sap the tidal wave and stop it," Caitlin said.

"I've never flown that fast before!" Alicia said.

"I don't know if you two _can_ go that fast!" Caitlin said to them.

Barry hung up the phone and looked at his girlfriend in determination. "You want to try?" he asked her.

"I need to try, honey," Alicia whispered. They turned to Iris.

"Iris, we're so sorry," Alicia whispered to her friend. She watched as Barry changed into his suit at super speed. Alicia unbuttoned her shirt, revealing the top portion of her own suit. Dick tossed Alicia her backpack, and Alicia put her mask on. "We never wanted you to find out this way! You and Dick need to get out of here! Go now!" Alicia quickly pulled her jeans down and got the rest of her suit on, and she ran, jumping into flight through the air. She watched as Barry started to run, and Alicia flew alongside him at supersonic speed, faster than a speeding bullet. Alicia flew and flew around the city, determined to stop the tsunami from destroying her home. She and Barry flew and ran around the coast line, however, Alicia suddenly felt a surge around her, as if she were being pulled through somewhere, and she saw that it was nighttime in Central City. She saw herself, and Alicia was hit with the realization. She and Barry had traveled through time.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Okay, so I made this chapter for both Barry and Alicia to travel through time rather than the other way around with Alicia getting killed as an addition to Cisco. I know that there are fanfics out there that have Barry's love interest gets killed by Reverse Flash, but, I decided to have this be different. Additionally, we finally officially met Hal Jordan and Carol Ferris in this chapter! Next chapter should take me a few days to write, so it might be a while until chapter 32 gets posted since I just started writing it yesterday.**

 **Flashraven: We will be getting Hal and Carol coming back to help Barry defeat Reverse Flash, which should be good. I am also going to be reviewing Flash and Arrow episodes on my YouTube channel, so if you want to look at those or support my channel as a whole, I will be linking it on my main page.**


	32. Rogue Time

_**Previously on the Flash and Angel:**_

 _She watched as Barry started to run, and Alicia flew alongside him at supersonic speed, faster than a speeding bullet. Alicia flew and flew around the city, determined to stop the tsunami from destroying her home. She and Barry flew and ran around the coast line, however, Alicia suddenly felt a surge around her, as if she were being pulled through somewhere, and she saw that it was nighttime in Central City. She saw herself, and Alicia was hit with the realization. She and Barry had traveled through time._

* * *

Alicia let out a gasp at the realization that she had just flown so fast that she had traveled through time. She could hardly believe what it was that she had just done. She landed beside her love at the crossroads, and saw that he had just done the same thing.

"Barry, baby, what did we just do?" Alicia whispered.

"Hey, guys?" Cisco said through the comms. "There's an emergency at the morgue. You two should be there Dick's waiting."

"Okay, Cisco," Barry said. Barry lifted Alicia into his arms and carried her to the scene of the crime, seeing the same exact thing that they saw yesterday. All they knew was that they were living yesterday all over again and it was freaking them both out. And Barry knew that tonight he was going to go home to the Facebook message from Carol. Even when he and Alicia arrived at the scene of the crime, the dead body still looked the same. It was like _Groundhog Day._ He decided that he was going to hold off on answering from her, since he already knew Carol and Hal were the Green Lantern and Star Sapphire. In fact, he was going to tell Alicia and Joe about it too. Even as Barry and Alicia got changed out of their suits around the corner, they were in a daze. When they entered the morgue, they saw Joe there.

"What's with all the water?" Joe asked. "Did the sprinkler system go off or something?"

"No," Dick said, shaking his head. "They're all intact."

"Well, look, there's ice mixed in with the water," said Alicia. "Just-just look at his torso, he was killed by hail."

Dick knelt down and examined the coroner's body, observing the harsh purple bruising on the chest of the body. "Yeah, yeah the bruising on his chest and stomach are the size of tennis balls. How did you know that?"

"Look, it-it doesn't matter because we already know who did this. It's Mark Mardon. He wants revenge and his goal is to kill you, Joe," Alicia said.

* * *

When Barry got home that night, he went straight up to his bedroom, feeling overwhelmed. He couldn't believe the possibility that he had most likely traveled through time, meaning that he was living the same day over again. He guessed he should feel relief that he got a second chance to stop Mardon before he did anything that horrible again, but at the same time, the whole thing just felt so weird. He couldn't even begin to describe what it felt like breaking the space-time barrier, along with Alicia. Alicia walked into Barry's room to find him on his computer, on Facebook.

"Hi, babe," Alicia said. "I-I don't know what we just did," she added.

"Yeah, I know. It's like we are reliving the same day. I guess that I should feel relieved, but I just feel so _weird,_ " Barry said. "And in addition to that, the other day, the night that we are reliving, I got a Facebook message from my friend, Carol; Hal's back home."

"What?" Alicia asked. "That's amazing!"

"Yeah, and I do not know about you, but I feel this need to go and see him, but I wanna bring you with me. I-I just-Hal's the Green Lantern in Coast City, and Carol is the Star Sapphire. I-I need to talk to them. I mean, they're the only ones that would even begin to probably understand what we need to tell them," Barry said.

"I can fly us both there right now," Alicia offered.

"Yeah, yeah, I agree. I told Carol I will be there faster than she can think," said Barry. He hopped onto Alicia's back and Alicia flew them out of Barry's open bedroom window. They got to Coast City in a matter of minutes, and Barry went up to Carol's apartment.

"Wow, Barry, when you said you could get here fast you weren't kidding," Carol said, her smile as sweet as apple pie. She offered Barry a hug, which he accepted. "Wait, you're Alicia, his girlfriend, right?" she asked, reaching her hand forward to shake Alicia's.

"Yeah, nice to meet you; Barry's told me so much about you and Hal," Alicia said with a smile.

"Barry's told me a lot about you too. I've seen photos on Facebook. Well Hal's in my room," Carol said.

"Carol, do you mind bringing Hal out here so that we can all talk?" Barry asked. "There's something that Alicia and I need to tell you guys about, and we do not know who else to talk to right now."

"Yeah, sure, is everything okay?" Carol asked him.

"Just bring him out here," Barry said. Carol went off to fetch Hal. Hal came around the corner.

"Barry Allen," he said around a smile.

Barry gave Hal a smile in return, and the two shared a long, brotherly hug. "Oh I missed you so much man," Barry whispered.

"Me too," Hal said, releasing himself from Barry. He went over to Carol and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, guiding her towards the couch. Barry and Alicia both sat down, intending on explaining everything to Hal and Carol.

"Barry, you and Alicia want to talk to us about something?" asked Carol.

"Well, Carol, I-for starters, I know you and Hal are the Star Sapphire and Green Lantern," Barry said.

"Wait, pal, how do you know that?" asked Hal in shock that his best friend could possibly know that.

"I-because, Alicia and I are the Flash and the Angel in Central City," said Barry.

"Wait, wait, no, prove it," Carol said, needing to see with her own two eyes.

Barry and Alicia demonstrated their respective powers. Alicia had finally gotten in enough control to levitate slightly off the ground.

"Okay, that's more than enough proof right now," said Hal. "But why are you both telling us this now?"

"Because, what we're about to tell you is going to sound absolutely nuts," said Alicia. "But, Barry and I- _yesterday,_ we were trying to stop a tsunami from hitting Central City, and in doing so, we accidentally time traveled. I mean, we both have seen more than enough craziness with metahumans, but, time travel, this was the first time, us doing it. I mean, we frigging _broke_ the space-time barrier! We seem to be living the same day over again. In fact, we shouldn't even be _telling_ you guys this because right now we are probably _screwing_ history!"

"Barry, Alicia, we actually believe you, on the time travel part," said Hal. "Because Carol and I's respective power rings allow us to time travel and teleport."

"Wait, wait, seriously?" Barry asked shocked.

"Yeah, yeah we know," said Carol. "So therefor, we get it."

Barry felt relieved that at least his two best friends from childhood understood.

"So, mind telling us everything from these past couples months Hal's been gone?" asked Carol.

So Barry and Alicia told Carol and Hal everything, from how they got their powers, to the fighting of metahumans, to working with Oliver Queen, who apparently Hal knew, and all of the events that have happened. It felt good to get everything off their chests to two people that Barry trusted. Additionally, Alicia and Barry told Hal and Carol about them looking into the case regarding Barry's mother's murder.

"You two have been going through a lot of craziness, it looks like," Hal said, smiling that charming smile of his.

"Yeah, yeah we have," said Barry.

"Well we have to get going. We need to get some rest for tomorrow and just _hope and pray_ that not too much is going to change," Alicia said.

"Well if you two need anything at all, give us a call and let us know," Carol said, hugging both Barry and Alicia goodbye.

"You know I am always here for you, Barry," Hal reminded his friend.

"Thank you," Barry said with a warm smile towards his best friend.

* * *

The next morning, Barry and Alicia found themselves at S.T.A.R Labs, everything the same as it was yesterday, or more like they were living the same day over again.

"So Clyde Mardon has a brother?" asked Caitlin, the same thing that she had asked the other day.

"And both brothers survived the plane crash, and then the dark matter released from the particle accelerator explosion, affects them both –" Dr. Wells started to say.

"In virtually the same way," said Alicia finishing the sentence for Dr. Wells.

"That's right," Dr. Wells said.

"Only Mark is not like Clyde he is a lot more precise," said Alicia. "He can do a lot more than you can imagine."

"You mean he's sort of like a –" Cisco started to say.

"Weather Wizard," said Alicia.

"Yeah," said Cisco. He froze up as he sipped at his frozen drink.

"Trigeminal headache?" Barry and Caitlin asked at the same time.

"Mr. Allen, Ms. Galloway, a word?" Dr. Wells asked. He rolled into another room and Barry and Alicia followed him. "You two ruptured the time continuum, didn't you?" he asked them.

"Yes, we did," said Alicia.

"How long?" Dr. Wells asked.

"A day, at least," Barry said. "Some changed; it's like we are living the same day over again."

"Yeah, well that's good. That means there's not too much that you have messed up," Dr. Wells told them.

"Yeah, yeah, we guess so," said Alicia.

"How did this happen?" Dr. Wells asked; he hoped that Alicia and Barry didn't find out his secret.

"We don't know, exactly, but we did confine in two friends, the Green Lantern and Star Sapphire in Coast City; they have time travel capabilities. It-It started with a tidal wave," Barry started to say.

"No, do not tell me anything," Dr. Wells told him. "I do not want to know anything about the future that you two experienced." Alicia opened her mouth to say more, but Wells cut her off by saying, "Nothing."

"Okay, Dr. Wells, but I –" Barry started.

"Barry, Alicia, time is an extremely fragile construct. Any deviation, no matter how small, could result in a cataclysm. Now, here's what you two are going to do. You two already told two of your friends, so do not tell anyone anymore. You two are going to do everything that you did before. Every word you uttered, every step that you took, you're going to do again," Wells said. He rolled out of the room, allowing Barry and Alicia privacy.

"Barry, I do not know about you but I sure as hell want to catch Mardon before somebody gets hurt," Alicia whispered.

"I agree with you, honey. I love you," Barry whispered.

"I love you too," Alicia told him.

* * *

It was a good few hours later when Alicia and Barry came back to S.T.A.R Labs, dragging Mark Mardon's ass in tow, towards the pipeline.

"I'm gonna break out of here!" Mardon shouted, banging his hands against the glass in rage. "I'm gonna create a tidal wave! You will all die!"

Alicia rolled her eyes and pressed her hand against the scanner, locking Mardon up and sealing the accelerator.

"How did you two know where to find him?" Dick asked them.

"We just had a hunch," Alicia said.

"That's got to be some kind of record," Cisco said.

"Yeah," Barry said nervously. He didn't know what this change to the timeline was going to bring, but he was relieved that at least Mardon wasn't going to hurt anybody now. He nervously caught a look from Dr. Wells, who was watching both Alicia and Barry with a stern expression on his face.

 _Now we're gonna get it,_ thought Alicia as she and Barry followed Dr. Wells down the hallway and into an empty room.

"Do you two have any idea what you both have just done?" Dr. Wells asked them.

"Yeah, we do, we've just saved a lot of people's lives," said Alicia. She thought of all the people that had suffered in the previous timeline; Captain Singh, Joe; they both prevented both of those things from happening to two people that they cared about. As much as Singh got on their last nerve, they cared about him, especially when they heard from Captain Singh's fiancé that their boss actually had a soft spot for Barry and was proud of him.

"I warned you two not to mess with the timeline," Dr. Wells said to them.

"Dr. Wells, if you would just let us explain why we did what we did. How it was going to go down was awful," said Alicia.

"Whatever tragedy you two think you've prevented, time will find a way to replace it, and trust me, Barry and Alicia, the next one would be much worse," Dr. Wells said. Before Barry and Alicia could say anything else, Dr. Wells rolled away, leaving and Alicia and Barry just standing there, feeling worried that maybe, just maybe, they were making things worse rather than better.

* * *

A few hours later, after Alicia, Barry and Dick found themselves going off to meet with Cisco at a local bar to grab some drinks and some food, intending on cheering him up. Cisco had called the three of them through Barry, telling them he'd stopped by his parents' place to drop off his brother's birthday present, only to be scolded by his mother and father in front of other family members. Dick, Alicia and Barry decided on taking him to the local bar that they usually went to with Caitlin whenever they celebrated their arrests, knowing that Cisco was going through a rough time with his family.

"Hey, man," Dick said to him, taking his seat at the bar and going for the peanuts.

"Hey," Cisco said sullenly.

"Well look, Cisco, after the night that you have had, you deserve a drink," Alicia said, ordering up a round of Tennessee whiskey shots for all four of them.

"Alicia now's not the time for whiskey," Cisco said. "I just had the worst night with my family I'd rather catch up on some TV."

"Wow, Cisco, for a twenty-three-year-old, you sure do a really good bored old-man impression. Besides, you deserve a drink tonight," Alicia said with a smile. "Have a peanut," she suggested when the shots came to them. All four of them picked up the shot glasses.

"To friends," Barry said, taking his shot.

"To the family that we've made for ourselves," Dick said, taking his own shot of whiskey.

"To health and happiness," Alicia said, taking her own drink.

"To life being full," Cisco said, taking his own shot.

"I need another round," Alicia said. "This time, I need a glass of Cabernet," she added to the bar tender.

"Sam Adams," Dick said.

"Stout," Barry said.

"A shot of Vodka," Cisco said.

"Alright, this round's on me," Dick said. "Next up, we're getting food," he added.

"Yeah, we'll need something to get this booze down," Alicia said.

"Not me," Barry said.

"So you're the designated driver tonight?" Dick asked his friend, grinning.

"Absolutely," Barry said when they received their drinks.

"After this, next round's on me," Alicia said with a sly grin on her face.

"Promise?" Barry asked her, the banter that they typically saved for when they were alone together. He leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

"Great, I'm the third wheel," Cisco said.

"Hey me too, man," Dick said. "Besides, I can't remember the last time I got a hot date. I mean, red heads were always my type," he added as he took a swig of his beer. He proceeded to order them up some food, just chili French fries, fried pickles, buffalo cauliflower, and a couple different types of chicken wings. By the time they finished their meal of nothing but junk food; a beautiful blonde woman approached them at the bar and proceeded to flirt with them. Barry swung his arm around Alicia's shoulders, signaling that he was taken. Dick smiled politely and turned the girl down, as pretty as she was. However, the girl seemed a heck lot more interested in Cisco, so Barry, Dick and Alicia proceeded to leave Cisco and the girl alone. Knowing Cisco, the man needed something to be happy about. Dick took his motorcycle back to his apartment, and Barry and Alicia went back to Joe's house. Barry, Alicia and Dick all had the morning off the next day, so that meant Barry and Alicia could enjoy their time at S.T.A.R Labs and relax with Caitlin. Barry and Alicia got to Joe's house in a jiffy, and when Barry entered his bedroom, he found himself receiving a Facetime call from Hal.

"Hey, Hal," he said as he sat on his bed.

"Hey, Barry," Hal said with a grin. "Is Alicia there?" he added.

"Yeah, yeah, she's here, why?" Barry asked.

"Just need to talk to the both of you," Hal said to them.

"Alicia, Hal's on the phone he needs to talk!" Barry called to his girlfriend.

"Coming, honey," Alicia said, walking into his bedroom.

"Okay, since the two of you went back in time by a day, did you change anything drastically?" Hal asked them.

"We just managed to stop Mark Mardon from killing billions of people here in the city," Alicia said.

"Look, guys, with time travel, you want to be careful about what events you alter," Hal said. "Trust me; this is coming from a guy that has screwed things up with timelines before."

"Hal, nothing bad has happened," Barry said to his friend. "In fact, a good friend of ours is pretty lucky; scored himself a very pretty girl."

Hal grinned. "Well at least nothing too bad has happened," he said. "Carol and I are planning on coming to Central City soon; Carol's talking about leaving Ferris Air in my name and making me a CEO for the company, and she wants to come back to Central City to expand."

"Hal, that's fantastic news!" Barry said with a grin.

"Yeah, when we come to town, you two want to double up and go for drinks?" Hal asked.

"Sure thing," said Alicia.

"I'll talk to you two later, you crazy kids," Hal said with a smile, hanging up.

* * *

The next morning, Barry and Alicia awoke, cooking themselves some breakfast of scrambled eggs and French toast. After devouring breakfast, they devoured each other, and went off to S.T.A.R Labs since the both of them had their morning off. Their job was pretty much done now that Mark Mardon was in their custody. Now, all they had to do was just sit and wait for whatever crime needed their attention. Alicia and Barry both stopped at Jitters, grabbing matcha and coffee, and heading to the lab. They walked in to see Caitlin in her element in the medical bay.

"Hey, guys," Caitlin said as Alicia handed Caitlin her vanilla latte. "Have you guys seen Cisco since last night? I've been trying to reach him on his cell, but he's not answering. Kind of worried about him; he had a rough night."

"Trust me; it got better," Alicia said with a smile, sharing a grin at Dick, who had just arrived. Suddenly, they were distracted by Barry's phone ringing.

"Hey Joe, what's up?" Barry asked, putting his foster dad on speaker for Dick and Alicia to listen in.

"Yeah, Snart's back," Joe said.

"Wait, Cold's back?" asked Dick.

"Yeah, he was spotted at the Santini crime family casino. If he's hitting the Santinis, we could be looking at the beginning of a mob war," Joe said.

"We'll be there right now," Alicia said. She, Dick and Barry went over to where they kept their suits. Alicia put her mask on and changed her lipstick color. She tied her hair back and pulled her suit on piece by piece. Dick pulled on his Nightwing suit, grabbing his Bo staff, batterangs, gun and other pieces of tech that he would need. Barry put his suit on. Alicia packed away their clothing items into one duffle bag and she swung it over her shoulder. "Ready to do this, partner?" she asked Dick.

"You know it, kiddo," Dick said. He jumped onto Alicia's back, and Alicia ran out of the room and broke into flight.

"You're faster Barry! GO!" Dick called out to Barry.

Barry ran faster than Alicia flew, and they got to the casino in a matter of minutes after Alicia dropped off their bag of clothes into a back alleyway. They arrived at the scene, to see Snart having some commotion between himself and the Santinis. He also had a girl with him that looked oddly enough like the girl Cisco was with the night before.

"We've talked about this, Snart!" Dick shouted. "How many times are we gonna go over this?"

"Until the best man wins," Snart said. Suddenly, the girl that he was with fired a gun that shot a liquid that looked like gold. "Oh, I forgot. You three have ever met my baby sister. Lisa, Flash, Angel and Nightwing, Flash, Angel and Nightwing, Lisa" Snart introduced. "Cisco has been very, very busy. Unless you want me to mail you small, frozen pieces of him back to you, stay away from my sister."

"Let him go, Snart!" Alicia said.

"I'll think about it," Snart said. Barry, Alicia and Dick all went around the corner and did a quick costume change. Barry headed into the casino with his brief case to see Joe and Eddie there.

"What do we have here?" Alicia asked, going into cop mode.

"Witnesses say they saw the Flash, the Angel and Nightwing here minutes ago," Joe whispered to them, pulling the three of them to the side. "Why?" he added.

"Snart and his sister took Cisco," Barry said.

"We've gotta get him back," Dick said.

"Meet us at S.T.A.R Labs; we've gotta see if we can track him," Alicia said. "No, actually, give us a lift over there in the cruiser." Alicia, Barry and Dick all got into Joe's car, and they drove to S.T.A.R Labs, knowing that they needed to find Cisco. If Snart had Cisco that meant one thing: Snart was using him to build weapons for him. That explained Lisa's gold gun. Joe dropped them off, and Barry, Alicia and Dick ran inside the lab.

"What's going on?" Caitlin asked.

"Snart took Cisco," said Barry.

"He used his sister and planted her inside the bar she was the girl flirting with Cisco last night. We need to see if we can run her through the facial recognition and get a lead on them from the traffic cams," Alicia said, going straight over to the computers. She hacked into the security cameras from the bar, and ran Lisa through facial recognition. Dick took over and tried zooming in to see the license plate, but it was too blurry.

"The license plate's iced over there's no way we can track the vehicle," Dick said. "When it gets dark, I'm going to hit the streets and see what it is that I can find. And when we do find Snart and his partners, I'm going to kick his head in. And just so you know, he really is a second-rate version of my rouges member, Mr. Freeze. In fact, Mr. Freeze isn't even _that_ evil. The only reason he built his cold gun was to try and freeze the world to save his wife Nora from a rare disease. I never thought I'd have to deal with two guys that can make sno cones whenever they want to," he added, walking out of the lab.

* * *

Later that evening, Barry, Alicia and Dick all found they were unable to find anything at all regarding Snart. Dick had hit the streets but came up with nothing, which frustrated him.

"You were right, this is our entire fault," Alicia grumbled.

Dick shared a confused look with Alicia.

"Brave heart, Alicia; we'll get Cisco back," Dr. Wells said, trying to give Alicia a supportive smile.

Suddenly, that was when Cisco walked into the room, looking badly shaken. "I'm back," he said.

"Thank God," Alicia whispered. "Are you okay?" She did a once over; aside from some swollen wrists and a bruise on his forehead, Cisco didn't appear to be injured.

"We were so worried what happened?" Dick asked.

"How did you escape?" Barry asked.

"I didn't," Cisco said, looking ashamed and terrified.

"He just let you go?" asked Barry. "Why?"

"He tortured my brother. And he said, um, he said he was gonna kill him if-if I didn't-if I didn't –" Cisco started to say, tears in his eyes. He couldn't bring himself to tell Barry, Dick and Alicia that he gave away their identities to Snart to protect his brother. He felt sick to his stomach with guilt and shame.

"Tell him what?" Dick asked.

"Who the Flash, Angel and Nightwing really are," Cisco said shakily.

Everyone was in dead silence.

Alicia felt sickness pooling in her stomach, unable to swallow or digest the information. She looked over at Dick. All she could see in Dick's eyes was sympathy for Cisco. She felt compassionate. Alicia knew that Cisco didn't hate his older brother at all; he deeply loved Dante and Alicia could only imagine what Snart had done to Cisco's brother. But Alicia also knew that this meant her, Barry and Dick's identities were on the lips of a criminal.

"I, honestly," Cisco said. "They-they were gonna kill me. They were gonna kill my brother. I couldn't let them do that. I-I'm so sorry."

"Hey, okay, we shouldn't have left you at the bar last night," Dick said. "Besides, I was _so stupid!_ I _knew_ from Snart's family records that he had a younger sister, Lisa Snart; she's been involved in petty theft and she's in the database! I should have recognized her face last night."

"Hey, Dick, don't be that hard on yourself; she was wearing a wig nobody could have known," Alicia said.

"Besides, we put you in that position. We're the ones that are sorry," Barry said, going over to Cisco and hugging him. "We don't blame you at all."

Cisco broke out of Barry's embrace and started to walk out of the room.

"Where are you going?" asked Alicia.

"I'm done here," Cisco said, walking towards his workshop to clear his space out. Wells rolled off to talk to Cisco in his workshop, however, after five minutes, Dick was suddenly hit with realization.

"Hey, uh, guys, you need to get up here right now!" Dick said through the intercom. Cisco and Wells walked into the room.

"What is it?" asked Dr. Wells.

"The casino wasn't the target," Barry announced. "Casinos keep a ton of cash on hand to cover their markers, not to mention the money that they make. But if they're under attack, then the protocol is to regulate that money _outside_ the casino."

"That was Snart's plan all this time; to trigger the move," said Dick.

"Time to suit up," Alicia announced.

"Time to get that son of a bitch," Dick said, walking over to his suit. He grabbed his gear and suited up, putting his mask on. "I am going to kick his ass."

"You can kick his ass ten different ways to Sunday, Dick," Barry said, putting his suit on at super speed. "Just save some for me."

Alicia pulled her own suit on, pulling on the boots last. "Dick, take your motorcycle," she said. "You're gonna need to break some traffic laws."

"Not a problem; you two are faster, just get going. I'm right behind you," Dick said. He put his Bluetooth device on. He watched as his two friends sped out of the room. He went to his motorcycle and ripped the engine, driving towards the casino. He saw Snart there, but Alicia beat him to it by swooping down and grabbing the icy-tempered villain. They guided Snart away to the woods, and Dick got off his motorcycle, leaning against it. However, he went over to Snart and punched him hard in the face. "That's for hurting Cisco," he snapped.

"Appreciate it, Dick. Good to see you Alicia Galloway and Barry Allen," Snart said.

"We know Cisco told you he knows who we are!" Alicia said angrily.

"Can't really blame the kid; you three or his brother? I put him in a tight spot; just like I've got you in right now. Can't really stop me now that I know who you are."

"We could speed you away to our own private prison where you'll never see the light of day," Barry suggested.

"You _could_ , but then I won't be around to stop my own private uplink that will expose your identities to the world. So what to do with me now?" Snart asked.

"We won't let you keep stealing whatever you want whenever you feel like it. It needs to end," Dick said.

"Can't do that; it's what I do," Snart said.

"Then find a new line of work!" Alicia suggested.

"Can't do that," Snart said.

"Why not?" Barry asked.

"It's the same reason why people like you chase after guys like me. The adrenaline; the thrill of the chase, I love this game and I am very good at it," Snart said.

"Then go and play it somewhere else! Team up with my old enemy Mr. Freeze who has his own cold gun out in Gotham!" Dick said. "Besides, I wouldn't spend too much time forming words. You're gonna need it later," he quipped.

"I can't do that either. I love it here. This city is my home," Snart replied.

"Well, you've seen what all three of us can do. You want to keep pushing your luck; then go for it. But from here on now, no one dies," Barry said. "If you're so good as you think you are then nobody needs to die. You don't have to kill to get what you want. And if you or anyone in your _Rogues Gallery_ goes near any of our friends or family ever again, we don't care who you tell our identities to. We will put you away. That's a promise."

"I guess your secrets are safe _for now,_ " Snart said. "Now I suppose you three don't mind giving me a lift back?"

"Yeah right." Dick went over to his motorcycle and hopped on it. Alicia ran and jumped up into flight and Barry ran as Dick sped off on his motorcycle, leaving Snart standing there.

* * *

It was later that night when Alicia, Dick and Joe all got the call from Barry, telling them to meet him up in his lab. He said that he needed to talk to all three of them at once.

"Hey what's up, babe?" Alicia asked as Dick and Joe followed her inside.

"Alicia, Joe, Dick, I think all three of you were right about Dr. Wells," Barry said.

"Which part?" Alicia asked.

"All of it," Barry said.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Okay, so, I managed to get the Rogue Time chapter done sooner than I thought I would. Whew! Thank goodness. Next up, the Tricksters. I already know I am going to have Dick made a joke about how the Trickster is a poor-man's Joker! LMAO!**

 **Flashraven: Just to tell you my YouTube schedule; my reviews for the Flash episodes will be up every Wednesday or Thursday, and my Arrow reviews will be up every Friday, because I record the episodes of the shows and I watch them typically the next day or an hour after they air due to the fact that I do not have cable, I have YouTube TV. With YouTube TV, the CW doesn't live stream off that service, so I have to watch it after it airs on TV. I actually like it like that because I like watching the shows on my terms at the times that I like to. The best way to stay up to date with my videos is by subscribing and turning on the notifications by clicking the little bell, which is how you get notified.**


	33. The Tricksters

It was the next afternoon; Alicia felt a chill in the air. She knew that what was about to be discussed was a very serious manner that should not be taken lightly at all. Alicia was dressed in her dress shirt and pencil skirt, wearing heals, which she didn't know why she bothered with heals anymore due to her activities as a superhero. She looked over at her partner, Dick, who shared a look with her as Barry pulled up all of the evidence regarding his mom's case, with photos of Harrison Wells included on there too.

"Okay, so this is everything that we know about Harrison Wells, which is actually not very much at all," Barry said, coming to the realization that in all the time he'd spent with his idol, he never actually knew him.

"Didn't you read a whole book on him?" Joe asked. All he knew was that he suspected Dr. Wells was in league with the Reverse Flash, but why, he didn't know. All he knew was that Dr. Wells was cunning and calculated.

"Yeah, six-hundred pages and the big takeaway is that's enigmatic," Barry said, frustrated.

"Your mom was killed by a speedster," Alicia said.

"Dr. Wells' particle accelerator made you into a speedster; that's too many coincidences for this cop and former superhero sidekick," Dick said, shaking his head. His whole life, he'd chased after criminals like the Joker, Mr. Freeze, Penguin, and Gotham City's worst. Ever since the death of his parents his life was about being a vigilante; he needed to get into criminals' heads and figure out how they think. It was natural that he became a cop out in Bludhaven when he turned twenty. All he knew was that Dr. Wells wasn't who he seemed to be. That was the scary part. Not a lot of things scared Dick at all. In fact, the Joker never succeeded in torturing him and breaking him; that was how tough he was.

"Do you think he _wanted_ me to become the Flash, and for Alicia to become the Angel?" Barry asked Dick and Joe.

"Everything he's done; bringing you both to S.T.A.R Labs, giving you the suits, training you both, has been to keep you safe," said Joe.

"And to make us faster and stronger; Wells once said he _needed_ more speed and strength from us," Alicia said. "What do you think he meant by that?"

"We don't know, but he wants something from both of you," Dick said. "We just have to figure out what it is." He kept his voice calm and steady, his voice putting everyone at ease. None of them were alone; they would all work together as a team until they figured this out. Between Dick, Joe, Alicia and Barry, you were looking at four amazing detectives, right there in that room.

"Well let's go get him and get some answers," Barry threw out, determined. He just wanted answers right now. After years of searching for his mother's killer, he was coming so close to it.

"No, Bar, we can't do that," Dick said. "We cannot do that as much as we want to." He knew from experience if they spoke too soon then that could compromise their entire operation.

"Dick, Joe, Alicia, you three had your suspicions about Dr. Wells from the beginning you thought he might've been the man in yellow," Barry pointed out.

"Except the blood from your house didn't match him," said Joe.

"Alright, so he might not be the Reverse Flash, but you still think he knows something about that night; that he might be the key to getting my dad out of prison," Barry said.

"Whatever Wells wants from us, it started fifteen years ago; he's been patient, _scary patient._ We need to be just as patient," Alicia said, taking Barry by the hand and squeezing lightly. Before they knew it, an announcement came over the radio of parachute bombs attacking a local family park.

"Go, you two. Duty calls," Dick told them. Barry and Alicia went towards a locker in Barry's lab that had their spare suits. They pulled their suits on piece by piece, and found themselves going towards the family park immediately. They could see parents were pushing their children away from the bombs, but one little boy was still _so close_ to a bomb that was falling down. The boy's father was shouting, "Henry! Henry!"

Alicia swept down picked the child up, sweeping him away from the bomb before it could go off. Alicia and Barry looked around and saw everybody was safe. They knew that they needed to get to S.T.A.R Labs, right now. After dropping their suits off at Barry's lab, they went straight for S.T.A.R Labs, they all walked in to see a live vlog airing on all the TVs, featuring a young man wearing mask, who called himself the Trickster. Dick shook his head. This guy looked like a poor-man's Joker.

"Oh talking in the third person that's not a good sign," said Cisco.

"You're just upset that he named himself," Caitlin said.

"No, actually, he didn't name himself," said Joe. "Twenty years ago, Central City was hit with a series of terrorist attacks. One man killed ten civilians, four cops, that guy called himself the Trickster."

They pulled up a photo of the original Trickster.

"Wow, someone was rocking the unitard," said Cisco.

"James Jesse?" asked Alicia.

"Like Jesse James, only more dangerous," Joe explained.

"Well where is this Mr. Jesse now?" asked Dr. Wells.

"He's serving several life sentences at Iron Heights; he was probably the most dangerous thing Central City has ever seen," said Joe.

"Until the particle accelerator exploded," Barry said, his voice tinged with bitterness. Alicia shot her boyfriend a look, signaling him to keep his cool.

"Well, this guy actually reminds me of someone that I used to chase when I was Robin out in Gotham. The guy called himself the Joker; psychopath," Dick said as he searched the Joker on the computers. The clown's picture came up. "This guy was pure insanity and one of Gotham's worst. He always hated me because I was the person he never succeeded in torturing. So therefor, this Trickster is a poor-man's Joker. I'm telling you though I am glad Joker isn't a problem; he's locked up at the Arkham Asylum in Gotham."

"Yeah, you're right," Alicia said.

"Okay, well, I think Barry, Alicia, Dick and I should go down to Iron Heights and talk to James Jesse right now," said Joe.

"I agree," Barry said. He followed Joe, Alicia and Dick out of the lab, heading towards Iron Heights to talk to the Trickster.

* * *

"We've never seen this part of the prison before," said Dick as they walked down further to the back of the prison.

"This cell has been built specifically for James," said Joe. "The prison set up weekly visits with a criminal psychologist, and James talked the shrink into committing suicide."

"Whoa," Alicia whispered under her breath.

Joe knew firsthand that while the Trickster was human, he was still very dangerous. The Trickster wasn't known for giving anything up that easily, so, Joe knew what would get him talking: red liquorish and a dramatic story. So that was why Joe found himself heading down there with a bag of the sweet, as well as the story of the copycat Trickster on his lips. When they entered the solitary confinement area, the four detectives walked into the space, chairs ready for them. They showed their CCPD identification to the guard, who let them inside. Inside the cell sat James Jesse himself.

"Gentlemen, and gentlewoman," he said in an eerie, cheerful voice. Alicia took her seat. James noticed her appearance and gave her a flirtatious smile. Barry wrapped an arm around Alicia's shoulders, signaling her to be his girlfriend.

"I'm Detective Joe West; these are my fellow detectives, Alicia Galloway and Richard Grayson. This is Barry Allen. We are here to ask you some questions," Joe said.

"Mmmh," James whispered. "I can smell in your pocket," he sing-songed out.

Joe rolled his eyes and grabbed the paper bag containing the liquorish treat. James took the sweet with glee and proceeded to munch on the candy.

"This afternoon, hundreds of these parachute bombs were released throughout Central City," Dick said.

"Huh. Fun idea, but not an effective delivery system," Trickster said. "How many died?"

"No one, luckily," Alicia said.

"You know, when I was free and at my height, a day without casualties was well, like the Cubs winning the pennant. It just never happened," Trickster said with a smile as he thought about his glory days.

"The explosives they found in the parachute bombs had the same explosive composition as the bombs from twenty years ago," Dick said, knowing he would get a rise out of the Trickster. He knew from his days of dealing with the Joker that if you taunted these guys just enough, they would end up spilling the beans eventually. This guy would have to crack.

"That's impossible," James said. "I never told anyone that formula."

"The signatures are an exact match," Barry said, handing the Trickster the evidence through a slot so that he could see for himself.

"He called himself the Trickster, too, just like you," Alicia said, a small smirk on her lips. Dick's eyes glinted at Alicia with pride.

"He is nothing like me, Detective, _nothing,_ " James snapped quietly. His voice was dangerously low.

"Well do you know who he is?" Dick asked.

" _Oh_ if I did, I would tell you, obviously, so you can find him, cut his head off and throw it right back in his face," Trickster snapped out. "No, this amateur, this mere pretender angling for my throne; he must've found my lair."

"I hear you, so help us catch him and prove that there's only one Trickster," Joe said with a smile.

"Trying to trick the Trickster, Joseph?" Trickster asked, laughing eerily. "Well when you find this shtick stealer; this pathetic wannabe, make sure your safety is off."

* * *

Luckily, for Dick, Barry and Alicia, Joe knew exactly where the Trickster's hideout was. It was the next morning. When they entered, it looked like a vintage circus; teddy bears, explosive cupcakes, clown-looking suits and bright colors everywhere. It oddly reminded Dick of the Joker in a sense.

"Wow, this place doesn't look like it's been used since the nineties," Barry commented.

"If I remember correctly, most of the Trickster's stuff is just behind here," Joe said, pointing to a metal, sliding door. Alicia decided to do the honors by ramming her fist right into the metal door. It broke open with a hole in it. However, when she peered inside, not only did she say the place was completely empty, but, she could hear the sounds of ticking.

"Everyone get outta here!" Alicia screamed. She grabbed Joe, Dick and Barry swiftly, running out the building and flying out of there. It was that moment the original Trickster's hideout burst into flames. Alicia, Dick and Barry all entered their respective cruisers, Alicia in Dick's car and Barry in Joe's. The drove back to Iron Heights, pissed that this had happened. When they got to Iron Heights, the told the guard that they were there to see James Jesse; as they followed the guard down there they ran into Barry's father.

"Dad," Barry whispered.

"Barry, Dick, Alicia, what are you three doing here?" Henry asked them.

"We're here investigating a bombing case; we're just heading to talk to James Jesse. We tried searching his old hideout space, but it blew up. I managed to get us all out of there before it went _kaboom,_ " Alicia said.

"Also, Dad, we're really close to finding the man in yellow. We're so close to it," Barry said.

"Barry, I told you to drop it," Henry said.

"We're not dropping this, Henry," Dick said. "We're so close to wrapping it all up; you're not gonna be in here much longer. Come on guys we've gotta go," he added to Alicia and Barry. The three of them followed Joe down to James Jesse's cell. When they got there, James immediately sat straighter.

"What, no candy, fellas?" James asked, amused as the four frustrated detectives walked in.

"The storage space you'd sent us to was booby-trapped," Barry said.

"You can never be too careful with your private things," James said.

"Well, you weren't protecting anything," Dick said. "Whatever you had in there, it was stolen!"

"What do you mean?" Trickster asked.

"Whatever you had in there, firearms, explosives, it was stolen, all of it!" Alicia said.

"No, he's stealing my legacy!" Trickster snarled angrily. "Whoever this is, you need to find him this-this –"

"Trickster?" Joe threw out.

"No, that's my name!" James shouted.

"What were you keeping there?" Dick asked.

"A bomb, a really big bomb!" James said.

"How big?" Alicia demanded.

"Bye, bye Central City," James answered around an evil, twisted smile.

Barry's phone rang a second later with a call from Cisco.

"Dude, this Trickster guy just posted a vlog!" Cisco said. "I'm sending you the link!" As soon as they got the video, they could see the copy-cat Trickster on the video.

"Citizens of Central City," the copy-cat was saying. "Or those you remaining, welcome to _Boom Day!_ I am very proud to announce that my first trick was an explosive success!"

"Show him," Alicia whispered.

Barry proceeded to show the Trickster the video; the vlog footage seemed to further agitate him. "No, no, no, no, no!" Trickster cried out. "Take off my mask you fraud, take of my mask! TAKE OFF MY MASK!" James proceeded to sob in anger and rage, banging his hands on the glass.

* * *

A good few hours later, after they got off work, Dick, Joe, Alicia and Barry found themselves at S.T.A.R Labs. Alicia was changed out of her work attire and in some sweats and her sneakers. She was sitting on the floor with her head in Barry's lap as he played with her hair, letting out a sigh. Alicia knew it was going to take them awhile until they could find this twisted Trickster copycat.

"This was posted only a few hours ago," Dr. Wells said as Alicia sat up, leaning herself into Barry's chest. "Whoever this Trickster guy is he isn't shy."

"Well not every criminal likes to hide in the dark," Barry said, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Cisco, can you trace where that video was posted from?" Dick asked willing to change the subject.

"I tried, but this guy is using some crazy, Felicity-caliber scrambler like I've never seen. The origin of the upload is coming from hundreds of locations. Until he uploads another video, it's gonna be tough," Cisco said.

"This psychopath has the capability to destroy the city!" Barry said with frustration and impatience in his voice.

"Hey, I said tough, not impossible," Cisco said.

"Barry, we'll catch him," Caitlin said, trying to comfort him. "We always do."

Alicia sat herself up straighter. "I'm gonna go pick us up some Big Belly Burger, alright?" she said, hoping that maybe her and Barry having a little dinner date would help him feel less tense.

Barry nodded his appreciation, and Alicia ran out of S.T.A.R Labs and broke into flight towards Big Belly Burger to pick them up some food. As she flew through the air, the wind in her face, she thought about her mother, sister, brothers and the rest of Team Arrow in Starling City. She couldn't help but worry about them. According to Massie, Ras Al Ghul was going to start terrorizing Starling City if Oliver didn't volunteer to take on the mantle of being the next Ras. That left Alicia feeling a little bit worried, no scratch that, _a lot_ worried. When Alicia arrived at the fast food joint, she received a text from Barry that he received a phone call from Iris who wanted to talk to the Flash. Alicia understood, so she decided to skip the burgers and fries, and just fly around for a little bit higher above the clouds to clear her head. By the time she landed outside S.T.A.R Labs, she walked in to see everyone at the desks in frenzy.

"You guys talk to me, what's happening?" Alicia asked them.

"This Trickster copy-cat just posted another vlog saying that he's got a bomb hidden somewhere. Barry's looking right now," said Caitlin.

"But, there's nothing indicating that there's a bomb on the satellites. It's a diversion, because the real target was Iron Heights," said Dick, pulling up security footage. "Oh no, no, no, no," he whispered.

"What is it, Dick?" Alicia asked.

"The Tricksters, James Jesse broke out and they both took Henry with them!" Dick said, running over to his Nightwing suit. "I think you should break it to him. Run Henry and James Jesse through facial recognition; I'm going to take the rooftops and start searching." He started pulling his suit on.

"Alright Dick," Alicia said, taking her seat at the desk. "Barry? Barry? Can you hear me? Barry?" she started asking through the communications system.

"Alicia, the bomb's not here it was all a diversion!" Barry said.

"Yeah, we know. There was an explosion at Iron Heights. Look, the copy-cat broke James Jesse out and they took a hostage," Alicia said.

"Who was it? A guard, an inmate?" Barry asked.

"It's your dad," Alicia said. "Look, Barry, just meet me at Joe's. I am running Henry through facial recognition right now to see if I can get a location, Dick's hitting the streets." She watched as Dick ran out of the room in his Nightwing suit.

* * *

When Alicia entered Joe's house, she found Barry sitting on the sofa, his hands shaking, tears in his eyes.

"Barry," she whispered. She went over towards him and wrapped both arms around his chest tightly, kissing the side of his head.

"Alicia, I-I should've been there," Barry whispered shakily. "Do you think-do you think my dad's still alive?"

"Shh, let's. . . not worry about that right now. We can worry about possibilities later. Right now, we're focusing on finding him. Dick's out taking the rooftops and is searching for clues at Iron Heights. Cisco and I are running Henry through facial recognition; Caitlin's trying to get a name on Trickster-junior. We'll find him and we'll get him back to you," Alicia whispered, rubbing Barry's upper arms comfortingly. "And I know your dad's alive. He was just taken as leverage because you work with CCPD." Alicia moved so that she was sitting beside Barry, her arm wrapped around his shoulder as Dick walked into the room. Alicia turned to her partner. "Please tell me you've got something," she pleaded.

"Yeah, I got the name of this copy-cat. His name is Axel Walker, age twenty-five, and apparently, he's James Jesse's son; they've been communicating through snail mail for over a decade," Dick said. "Those two had this all planned out, well guess what? There's a new sheriff in town, and he's got a big stick."

"Well what are you going to do?" asked Alicia.

"I am going to run both Axel and James through facial recog, because knowing those two they are planning something big. But what, when, where, we do not know," Dick said. "Until then, we have to sit tight until we learn more."

"So I'm supposed to leave my dad's fate in the hands of the man that might've had something to do with my mom's murder," Barry whispered, tears making their way down his cheeks. "I can't do this!"

"Yes, you can," Alicia said.

"This just doesn't make any sense! If-If Dr. Wells is in league with the man in yellow, then why has he helped me stop so many criminals or save Ronnie?" Barry asked.

"Who knows why? All that matters is that he's helping us at this point," Dick said.

Barry shook his head. "I _can't_ lose my dad, guys!" He buried his face into his hands, feeling his throat tightening with locked in sobs.

"Bar," Dick whispered, rubbing circles into his friend's back. "Barry, it's gonna be all right. We're gonna get him back; that's a promise."

* * *

The next evening, Joe, Dick, Barry and Alicia found themselves at S.T.A.R Labs, with Alicia, Dick and Cisco at the computers, looking through security camera footage, facial recognition; everything that they could to search for Henry. Suddenly, they were distracted by Joe's phone ringing.

"Hey Iris," Joe said, however, he paused to listen as he put the call on speaker.

"How many of you feel the Trimethlyne Thirty-Two coursing through your veins, hmm?" James was asking.

"That's him," Dick said.

"Cisco, ping her phone right now," Alicia said.

"Trymethlyne thirty-two is a relatively fast-acting poison," Caitlin announced.

"Is there a cure?" Joe asked.

"We can start synthesizing an antidote," Dr. Wells said.

"Iris is at City Hall, the mayor is hosting a fundraiser there tonight," said Cisco.

Dick suddenly shot up from where he sat at the computers and got up to where his suit was. "I got a hit! I found Henry's location. Barry, go and take care of the Tricksters, Alicia, you're with me, partner," he said as he pulled his suit on. Alicia went over and suited up. Barry pulled his suit on at super speed.

"Barry," Joe said. "Do not underestimate the Trickster."

Barry nodded. "Just get him back in one piece," he said.

"We will," Alicia said, determined. She followed Dick out of the lab and got onto his motorcycle. Even though she would typically fly, she wanted to use precaution. Dick pulled up to where the Tricksters were using as a hideout. He and Alicia went around the back entrance.

"Wait," Dick whispered. "This place is probably booby-trapped. I'll take the rooftop and see if I can get in that way." He proceeded to climb up the side of the building using his trick-gun. Luckily, there was a window, and Dick was able to see Henry tied up to a chair; however, the ropes attached were attached to a box above his head. Dick just used his Bo staff to smash the window open, and he jumped down as he entered. "Clear!" he called out to Alicia. Alicia kicked the door in with her foot and observed the room.

"Yeah, my gut feeling is telling me that box right there is containing something in it," Alicia whispered. "Okay, okay, let me think," she whispered to herself, but then she noticed the PCP piping. "Nightwing, the PCP piping; I'm going to break one off and that box? I'm gonna freeze the thing."

"Do it, kid," Dick said as he watched Alicia break off a pipe, aiming it at the box that was most likely containing knives. At least that was going to keep the rope frozen in place too.

"Alright, well that's done," Alicia whispered as she watched Dick cut Henry free. "You okay?" she asked Henry.

"Yeah," Henry said.

"Good," Alicia said. "Wait," she whispered, when she heard beeping. "Five, four, three. . ." She instantly grabbed hold of Dick and Henry and flew them out of there before the place could blow. "You have _got_ to be kidding me," she said, lifting her mask off her face. "Well that was quite a show."

"You're telling me," Dick said, walking over to his motorcycle. "I'll meet you both at Joe's house."

"Sure, but how are you gonna –?" Alicia started to ask, but Dick was speeding away on his bike. "I figured," she muttered. "Come on Henry let's go," she said, grabbing Henry by the hand. She broke into a run and proceeded to fly in the air, and by the time she got to Joe's house, it was in a minute. She pulled her gloves off and went inside the house, setting her mask and gloves aside on the table. She took a seat on the couch.

"You did a good job back there, Alicia," Henry said with a grin.

"Thank you," Alicia said. "Just doing my job." Just when she was about to unzip herself from her jacket, Barry ran into the room, a stupid grin on his face. Henry went over to his son with a smile on his face.

"You always did look good in red," Henry said, and he and his son proceeded to laugh, embracing one another tightly.

* * *

"Wow, half this stuff didn't exist when I was practicing," Henry said in admiration. It was the next morning, and Barry, Dick, Joe and Alicia all took Henry to S.T.A.R Labs, knowing he would not only want to meet Caitlin and Cisco, but also see the lab itself. Barry had decided that he was going to allow Joe and Dick to take Henry back to Iron Heights the next morning, because he wanted the night before to be spent with his father.

"Yeah, well, I'd be happy to give you a demonstration if you get out," Cisco said. He suddenly realized he said the wrong thing, and cursed himself. "Shit. Okay, I'm gonna shut up now."

"He does that _a lot,_ " Alicia said with a roll of her eyes as she took her seat at the desk, putting her feet up.

"It's okay," Henry chuckled out to Cisco, smiling fondly.

Caitlin smiled kindly. Alicia just pulled out her stash of beet chips that she kept in the desk.

"Well at least last night was a job well done," Dick said.

"Thank God; plus, we've got James Jesse back into his solitary confinement. I already talked to a guard about adding extra locks to his cell," Alicia said.

"So how does it feel the three of you knowing that you three are going out there like bats out of hell?" asked Henry.

"It feels great, plus, it's also great to have the third nicest suit in this facility," Alicia said with a teasing smirk.

"Hey, okay, the Nightwing suit is pretty bad-ass though," Dick said. "Besides, half the villains that I faced out in Gotham; the less evil is Mr. Freeze; all the guy says is, 'I would freeze the world to save my wife.' Yeah, okay, I get it, your wife has a life-threatening disease, but do you need to kill people? Nope?"

"Yeah, you already mentioned that one. People turn to crime before they turn to their problems these days," Cisco said.

"Very true," Caitlin said.

"Well, you're all heroes in my book; especially you, Dr. Wells." When Henry said that, Barry and Alicia tensed. How were they supposed to explain to Henry that Dr. Wells might have something to do with murdering his wife?

"Well, your son is an extraordinary man, Dr. Allen, and I will do everything in my power to ensure Barry's future.

 _Liar,_ Barry thought to himself.

* * *

Later that evening, Eddie walked up to Barry's crime lab, rubbing his eyes. After the long few days they have had with the Trickster, he was looking forward to going home to Iris and falling asleep. However, Joe said that he needed to talk to him first.

"Joe, what did you need to talk to me about?" Eddie asked as he sat down.

"Iris is looking into Mason Bridge's disappearance, we can't let that happen," Joe said.

"That's why we have to widen our circle of trust," a voice said. Suddenly, the Angel appeared in front of Eddie along with Nightwing and the Flash. However, Eddie felt shocked when the Angel removed her mask, revealing herself to be none other than Alicia Galloway, his fellow detective. Nightwing removed his own domino mask and revealed himself as Dick Grayson, and the Flash was Barry Allen. Eddie felt the shock bubbling in his stomach at the sight of his own co-workers being the heroes of Central City.

"What the frack?" Eddie asked them.

"Give it a moment to sink in," Dick said. "We need your help with distracting Iris; Mason Bridge is dead; he was killed by the Reverse Flash the other day, and we cannot have Iris looking into this."

"Also, I-I realized something," Barry said.

"What would that be?" Alicia asked.

"Earlier the other night, James Jesse strapped a bomb to my wrist, and Dr. Wells informed me how to safely get it off by vibrating my molecules at super speed and leaving the bomb behind a building. The way he described it could have only come from experience, from being a speedster," Barry said.

"Wait, you mean –?" Joe asked.

"Harrison Wells is the Reverse Flash," Alicia breathed out.

"Holy shit," Dick whispered.

Holy shit, indeed.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Okay, Trickster chapter is DONE! Next, we are getting Ray Palmer and Bug-Eyed Bandit, which I am EXCITED about! I will most likely be starting on writing that tomorrow evening, but it will take me a few days because I have an upcoming math test that needs studying and my attention, so the All-Star Team Up chapter will take a few days, at least a few days since passing this math test is important. I cannot believe that we are almost done with this story. That is INSANE.**

 **Flashraven: I am happy I managed to get this chapter completed before Tuesday night when the Flash comes back. Like I said, I will be doing YouTube reviews, but also, big surprise, I will be doing full blog posts on my blog website danlib peacock, through blogger, where I will do more in-dept reviews of the episodes every week.**


	34. All-Star Team Up

Alicia found herself out on patrol duty that night. It seemed as though after the attacks of the Trickster three weeks ago, crime was spiking in the city. She was happy that Eddie was in their circle of trust, because that meant they could focus on doing whatever it was that they needed to do, and things could be done faster. Alicia flew over Dick's motorcycle. With Eddie in the picture, Dick was able to patrol as Nightwing more often. It felt good knowing that they had an extra set of hands.

Alicia, Barry and Dick had all changed into their spare suits that they kept in duffels in Barry's crime lab. Cisco had designed all of them one suit that sat in the lab, and a backup one that stayed in Barry's office. Alicia let out a sigh as she proceeded to take care of an indecent exposure in a family park. She could see Barry was already beating her to it, so she pushed herself to go faster.

"Go, Flash," she said with a smile. "I'll drop him off somewhere. You and Nightwing take care of the robbery at the Shiny Diamond. After I handle this I'll take the car chase."

Barry grinned at her and proceeded to run off to the Shiny Diamond and get Dick on it. Alicia grabbed the person that was streaking through the park and flew off towards Joe and Eddie's cruiser.

"Hey, you two," she said when she opened the car door up.

"Hey," Joe said. "You here to help us with the chase?"

"Yes," Alicia said.

"Wait, what was he up to?" asked Eddie.

"An indecent exposure," said Alicia.

"That isn't something you should be showing people," Joe said to the guy.

"I'll handle this car chase. Flash and Nightwing are already taking care of the morons over at Shiny Diamond," said Alicia. "On second thought," she said. She called out through the comms, "Flash, Nightwing, report!"

"It's done. We're leaving these guys to be picked up by the police," Dick said.

"Nice job. Now, I can use Flash's help with this car chase, since he just mastered phasing," Alicia informed them. Suddenly, Barry appeared in the back.

"What do you need me to do, Angel?" Barry asked.

"I need you to transfer this guy to another vehicle, and, you know what to do from here," Alicia said with a smile. "Go and get 'em, speedy."

Barry flashed a smile at her and left the vehicle. He grabbed Eddie and switched him with another cruiser along with the man that had been streaking. He then went to the car that was containing two thieves that had robbed the Central City Bank.

"Looks like we've lost 'em," one of them said, but Barry had already got them into handcuffs.

"No, you didn't," Alicia said with a laugh, smiling proudly at her boyfriend. "You're under arrest." That was when it was decided that they would all wrap up for the night. Barry ran out of Joe's car, and Alicia flew out. She could see Dick already on his motorcycle heading back towards the precinct. Joe and Eddie met them at the precinct, putting all of the crooks into police custody. When they entered the lab, they already saw Alicia flying in through the window, taking her mask off as Dick went into the room on his glider. Barry sped up the side of the building and ran in.

"Okay, that was great," Alicia said. "If we keep this up, there will only be two types of criminals in this city; the ones that we catch and the ones that are running scared." She unzipped her jacket portion of her suit and went over to where her secret stash of cinnamon whiskey was. She poured herself, Barry and Dick three glasses, and Alicia took her shot.

"Job well done for tonight," Barry said, kissing her.

"Well the more criminals in our custody the merrier," Dick said as he took off his domino mask. He threw it into his duffle bag. "Well, I'm going to head to my place and hit the sack. It's been quite the night."

"I agree," Alicia said, throwing Barry a calorie bar. "We have to head home too. Besides, tonight was supposed to be a date night before all hell broke loose."

"I will make it up to you tomorrow," Barry assured her, taking her jacket off. Alicia took off her boots.

"Well you three are already making our city safer," said Eddie.

"We're doing our jobs," Alicia said.

"Still, you three did one heck of a cleanup for us back there so thank you," Eddie said with a genuine smile.

Alicia grabbed a makeup wipe and proceeded to clean herself up. She quickly changed out of her suit. Over the past three weeks, Alicia had picked up tricks to change into her suit at super speed. Even though she couldn't _run_ at super speed, she picked up how to make her bodily movements quicker, especially when it came to changing her clothes. She could thank Caitlin for that. She changed into her sweats a loose T, and she and Barry headed home, determined to rest for the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning, Alicia, Barry, Dick, Eddie and Joe found themselves getting to work at the scene of a killing that had taken place the night before. The victim's name was Lindsay Kang, and she was covered in what appeared to be dozens of bites all over her body. She was an engineering professor at Hudson University.

"Okay, this appears to be bite marks," Dick informed them.

"Well whatever it was she must have gone into anaphylaxis," Alicia concluded, staring at the body. She could only assume that the bite marks had been laced with something causing the victim's throat to become so swollen she couldn't breathe.

"Yeah, the blood sample should tell us everything that we need to know," said Barry. "I'll run the tests back at my lab."

"You can do that faster at S.T.A.R Labs," said Dick.

"Yeah, I know, it's-it's just kinda weird being there right now," Barry said.

"Barry, you have to allow Cisco and Caitlin into our circle of trust. You just allowed Eddie in," said Alicia.

"Eddie can take care of himself," Barry pointed out. "Iris, Cait and Cisco cannot," he added.

"They're pretty capable of handling themselves," Dick said as Eddie came forward.

"And Barry, you said that you wanted to widen your circle of trust. You need to tell Iris; it's getting awkward. She's catching on that CCPD is working with the Flash, the Angel and Nightwing, and it's causing tension between us," Eddie said. "We haven't had sex in three weeks!"

"Eddie, we need to keep Iris safe," said Alicia softly. "Look, I apologize that your and Iris' sex life is so tense right now, but, we just need to ensure that Iris will be safe, at least until we catch Reverse Flash, or Harrison Wells – _Goddammit_ this is just getting weirder!"

"Besides, Joe's weary about telling Cisco and Caitlin. He feels that they might be on Wells' side," Barry said.

"Barry, they're our best friends. That's crazy!" Alicia said. "We need to say something to them!"

"I agree that we need to, but, just not right now. Not when we have this case to worry about," said Dick. "I will drop off the blood sample to Cait and have her do her thing. In the meantime, get back to the CCPD. Alicia, you're driving because I'm taking my motorcycle to S.T.A.R" he added in, "Take care of my baby."

"Now I know why you don't have a girlfriend; you're so in love with your cruiser," Alicia teased.

Dick rolled his eyes. "I said weeks ago that I'm into red heads!"

"Uh huh," said Alicia, not buying it as she took the keys from her partner.

* * *

At the CCPD, Eddie found himself starting to feel tense as Iris walked in. He knew now that Iris was a reporter for CCPN; she was catching onto things a lot more. He knew that she was starting to guess that he was working with Barry, Alicia and Dick during their extracurricular activities.

"Hey, babe," she said.

"Iris," Eddie said. "What are you doing here?'

"I am following up on my story about crime in Central City, or lack thereof," Iris said. "Could someone be working with the Flash, Angel and Nightwing?"

"No," said Eddie. "Of course not."

"You got a flasher, armed robbers in a getaway car, and two jewelry thieves last night," Iris said.

"I'm just that good," Eddie replied.

"What is going on with you lately?" Iris asked her boyfriend. "You've been acting really weird and withdrawn. If I didn't know any better I'd think you were hiding something from me."

"Iris, I'm not hiding anything from you," Eddie insisted.

Iris pursed her lips and nodded, and proceeded to walk out of the precinct. That was when Alicia and Dick walked up to Eddie.

"Hey," Alicia said.

"Alicia, this hiding stuff from Iris has got to stop. You know my girlfriend is smart and not stupid right?" Eddie pointed out.

"Eddie, we _know_ that this is hard, but it's for her safety," Dick said.

"You did hear that my sex life is suffering right?" Eddie asked.

"We know, we know, believe us, we know," said Alicia. That was the moment Barry walked up to them.

"Dick, Alicia, we need to get to S.T.A.R Labs, now, like right now," Barry said.

"What did Cait manage to get from the blood sample?" asked Alicia.

"Signs of honeybee venom," Barry told her.

"Bees?" Dick asked.

"Bees," Barry said.

* * *

"Bees," Cisco said. "Why does it have to be bees? Y'all, I don't do bees, ain't nobody got time for bees," he said around a nervous shake of his head. They were at S.T.A.R Labs, listening to Caitlin talk.

"But when a honeybee stings, the stingers are literally torn from their abdomen and they die," Cait said.

"And there were no signs of dead bees or stingers at the scene of the crime," said Dick.

"A honeybee can only deposit point-one milligrams of apitoxin when it releases its stinger," Caitlin said.

"And yet, Ms. Kang was found with enough venom in her system to kill a herd of elephants," said Dr. Wells. "It appears that this meta is not only controlling the bees but also their toxicity levels."

"Anyone want to join me in getting a bee keeper suit?" asked Cisco.

"I'm pretty sure I can outrun a bee," Barry said.

"Just don't run into a lake. Bees will wait for you to come up for air and then they will sting you. Discovery Channel; turns out there's a lot to be discovered," a voice said, a voice that belonged to Felicity Smoak.

"Felicity!" Alicia said with a bright smile. "What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story," Felicity said. "Can you all come out for a sec?" They all followed the blonde-dyed IT girl outside, even though they weren't sure of what was happening. Barry and Alicia both walked beside Felicity, curious to see what was outside that she needed them for.

"What exactly are we waiting for, Ms. Smoak?" asked Dr. Wells. Alicia and Barry didn't bother sparing a look towards the scientist. The idea that this man was the man in the yellow suit left the both of them shaken inside. They felt as though they couldn't even trust him.

"Up there," Felicity said, pointing towards the sky.

"Wait, is that a bird?" asked Alicia, squinting as she noticed a blurry figure coming towards them, but the sunlight was making it impossible for her to see. She pulled out her sunglasses and put them on.

"Is it a plane?" Cisco asked.

"No, it's my boyfriend," Felicity said, causing everyone to feel shock. Suddenly, Alicia realized who Felicity was talking about. It was Ray Palmer. According to Massie, Felicity has been working with and sleeping with Ray quite frequently, so it was safe to say they were dating. All Alicia knew about Ray was that he was the owner of Palmer Tech, which had gobbled up Queen Consolidated. Ray then landed down, wearing a suit and resembled something out of an _Iron Man_ comic. It was fully robotic-looking, helmet and everything. It shouldn't have surprised Alicia. Of course she knew of Ray Palmer. He had been one of Professor Stein's best students from Hudson University; in fact, Alicia had graduated with him when she had graduated early. They were in the same class. In fact, now that Alicia thought about it, didn't Ray at one point try hitting on her?

"Hi, I'm Ray," Ray greeted.

Alicia took her sunglasses off. "Wait, wait, I know you," she said with a grin.

"Wait, where do you know me from?" Ray asked.

"We were in the same graduating class at Hudson University because I managed to graduate early. We were in Professor Stein's class," Alicia said.

"Yeah, yeah, now I remember," Ray said. "How are you, Alicia?"

"Things have been a bit insane, thank you," Alicia said. "Besides, I heard you managed to steal Queen Consolidated and rename it Palmer Tech. I would say congrats, but then I am also a friend of Oliver Queen, so. . ."

Ray shook his head, grinning. He knew Alicia from college; she was somebody equally of his intellect level and caliber. She could have gone on to be a world-renowned chemist or doctor, but she chose to be a cop instead. As they went inside, Barry turned to Felicity.

"He seems a little tall for you," Barry mused softly to Felicity.

"Wait, Barry, are you jealous?" asked Felicity.

"No, I have a girlfriend," Barry said, swinging his arm around Alicia's shoulders. "I just. . . wish that you would've called before flying in."

"Oh no, he flew, I drove," Felicity said.

"He's serious, alright? Now's not the best time," Alicia said. "As nice as it is to see you and Ray, Ray being an old, old friend that I haven't spoken to in years, I just-things are crazy right now." Her voice was strained.

"Why, what's going on?" Felicity asked as they entered the cortex. They were then interrupted by Ray.

"Ah, that's weird, my ears popped," Ray said.

"Mine never did," Alicia said to her old classmate. "I guess it must be my durability."

"Well that is quite fascinating, Alicia," Ray said.

Alicia nodded as she took her seat. "Besides, things are just a bit crazy over here right now. It's not that it's not nice to see you, considering we haven't spoken since graduation, but, as of right now, Barry and I are dealing with something that is pretty bad. Killer honeybees; quite disturbing, actually," Alicia said. "While I am sure I can outfly a bee, I do not feel comforted by the fact that a forensics case from this morning confirmed honeybee venom in a victim's body, enough to kill a herd of elephants."

"Well good thing I packed my bug spray," Ray told her as he got out of his robotic suit.

"What's with billionaires being super heroes anyway?" asked Cisco.

"Hey, I'm hardly a billionaire, even though my parents before they died left me a _very_ generous amount of money, and by generous, I mean, forty-five k," Dick said.

"You're filthy rich yet you still want to stay being a cop," Cisco said.

"I like it," Dick said. "Besides, I've had weirder jobs in the past, like ballet teacher, museum curator, and model at one point."

"Wait, do you still have abs?" Barry asked him.

"Yes," Dick said.

"Well let's see 'em," Alicia said.

"Okay, well, they're a little bit sore from training yesterday." Dick raised his shirt up, revealing his perfectly good six-pack of abs.

"So they're pretty hard?" Caitlin asked.

"They're _always_ hard," Dick said.

"Richard Grayson, get over yourself," Alicia said with a roll of her blue eyes.

"Okay, so, have you picked a name yet?" asked Cisco, changing the subject.

"I'm kind of partial to the Atom," Ray said.

"You married to that. . . or. . .?" Cisco asked, causing Alicia to chuckle.

"You're A.T.O.M suit, Mr. Palmer, is quite the technological achievement," Dr. Wells said. "I'm impressed."

"He's never impressed," said Caitlin.

"Well, thank you, but I can't quite seem to keep it up," Ray said, causing Alicia, Dick and Barry to go bright red. Alicia and Barry weren't even having sex yet.

"He means the suit," Felicity threw in.

"Uh, yeah I mean the suit. I can attest that everything else works just fine," Ray said, looking towards Felicity.

"There's nothing we need to fix in. . . _that area,_ " Felicity said.

"No, no the sex is great!" Ray said, causing Alicia to turn deeper in red color.

"But what you're saying is that the suit needs some modifications," said Cisco.

"Cisco can help with that," Barry said, the red draining from his face.

"Okay, well, Barry, I don't know about you, but I need some caffeine," Alicia said.

"I am with you on that, babe," Barry said.

"I'll go with you both," Felicity said.

* * *

When Barry, Alicia and Felicity all entered Jitters, it was slowing down from the morning rush. It was a good opportunity for them to sit down and take a breather. Alicia and Barry decided that they needed some space from S.T.A.R Labs. With all the tension that was going on there, they needed a break. Alicia ordered her matcha latte and sat down at the table.

"You know, I left Starling City to get away from the mood and brood, but it looks like it followed me here," Felicity said.

"We know, and we're so sorry, it's just now is a bad time," Alicia said as Dick walked into the café.

"Barry, I have been through enough with you to know when you are holding something back," Felicity said. "You too, Alicia; is it because I told Ray your secrets? He is trustworthy; he wants to help people just like you."

"We know, it's not what we're worried about," Dick told her, sitting down. "It's, the three of us really don't want to put anyone else in danger."

"In danger of what?" Felicity asked them.

"Barry, Alicia, Dick," Eddie said, walking up to the group.

"Eddie, hey, you remember Felicity," Barry said.

"Hi," Eddie said to Felicity as he sat down. Felicity noticed the tension immediately.

"What is going on here? Is everyone in Central City in a bad mood?" Felicity asked.

"She knows," Alicia filled Eddie in.

"So, everyone knows except Iris?" Eddie asked.

"It feels that way," Barry said guiltily.

"How do you four lie to everyone you care about?" Eddie asked.

"For starters don't think of it as lying. Think of it as protecting her from getting hurt with a fib," Felicity said.

"It's not helping Eddie's case considering there's tension between him and Iris," Alicia said as she drank her tea.

"Iris can tell I'm hiding something and it's putting a distance between us," Eddie said.

"Well, why don't we all go to dinner tonight, wine and dine?" Felicity asked. "Come on we all had fun last time."

"Sure, why not?" Alicia said, happy to take up the idea of going to dinner. The last time she had a glass of Cabernet was when she went to that bar with Cisco, Barry and Dick. Plus, she had a tight, knee-length black and white dress with geometric cuts on it that she knew for a fact would get Barry turned on, considering he'd picked it for her the last time they went shopping together. After having dated these few months, Alicia felt comfortable to dress sexy for Barry. "Dick you wanna go too?"

"Wow, Dick Grayson, the seventh wheel," Dick said.

"Not my fault you can't get a date," Alicia muttered.

"I'm into red heads keep that in mind!" Dick said. "Okay, besides, I've had bad luck with a few girlfriends. My last one? She got shot in the back and is paralyzed now. It sucks. Plus, long-distanced doesn't work, not with me."

Alicia chuckled as she sipped her drink. "Okay, well, keep giving that excuse," she said. "But one day, Dick, that excuse isn't going to be enough. You're holding back from dating because you're afraid of becoming committed. I thought you could never be afraid of anything."

Dick let out a sigh. Alicia had a point. She was not only his partner, but she was also a friend.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the same time, Cisco and Ray were working on repairing and modifying Ray's Atom suit. Cisco was having fun right now, working on the suit with Ray. It was nice talking engineering with somebody else that was just as passionate as he was about it. However, Cisco had noticed Barry, Alicia and Dick to be very tense; maybe it was a good thing Felicity and Ray came to town; they needed something to lighten the mood. Cisco wondered what was going with Barry and Alicia in particular. They've been avoiding going to the lab as much, and they, Cisco, Dick and Caitlin hadn't gone out for drinks in quite a few weeks. However, as Ray and he were talking, Ray said, "You're really quite clever, Cisco," and that triggered something in Cisco to feel a bout of nausea, along with a flashback of some kind; the same nightmare he's been having for the past couple weeks. The dream happened the same way; Dr. Wells said, "You're really quite clever, Cisco," and then killing him right after. Cisco didn't know what it could mean, but it gave him a really bad feeling in his stomach the more he thought about it. He considered talking to Alicia about it; Alicia was a kind-hearted soul and so understanding and sweet, she was like a sister to him. He'd begun viewing Alicia, Dick, Barry and Joe to be like family. Cisco felt the bile rising in his throat the more he thought about the nightmares, but he swallowed it down.

"Cisco, you okay?" Ray asked in concern.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine I just haven't been getting enough sleep lately," Cisco said truthfully. It was true. With the nightmares he's been having about Dr. Wells he was having a really hard time with sleeping. He tried sleeping pills and chamomile, but nothing worked.

They were suddenly distracted by Caitlin's voice. "Cisco, we need you up here," Caitlin said. Ray and Cisco dropped what they were doing and went upstairs.

"Killer bees are at it again," Caitlin informed them. "I'm getting hold of Barry, Alicia and Dick right now."

"I'll get eyes on the place," Cisco said to her.

* * *

"Killer bee attack at Folston Tech," Alicia informed them. "Barry, you and I are suiting up; Dick, take the cruiser and watch our backs," she added. "You've got our stuff?"

"Yes, your suits are ready for you," Dick said. "Let's get going partner."

"Bee careful!" Felicity said to them just as they were about to leave Jitters.

"For real?" Barry asked.

"Bad pun, sorry, just don't die, any of you," Felicity said as Barry, Alicia, Dick and Eddie all rushed out to their cars. Eddie got into his car as Dick went to his cruiser, grabbing the duffle that held Alicia and Barry's suits. Alicia and Barry changed into their suits at super speed, and Alicia broke into flight towards Folston Tech. When she and Barry entered the main area of the tech building, Alicia noticed people running out of the building screaming. Alicia jumped up into flight and flew towards the floor where the attack took place. She noticed the dead body in the room.

"We're too late," Barry said.

"Where are the bees, kids?" Dick asked them.

"We don't know we don't see them," Alicia said. "Cisco, do you have eyes on the place?"

"I'm trying," Cisco said truthfully.

"Wait, wait," Alicia stopped in her tracks as she noticed a swarm of bees coming out of the victim's mouth. "We found them." She felt the nervousness in the pit of her stomach as she noticed the bees coming towards her and Barry. She instantly flew away at the fastest pace that she could go. Barry broke into a run. They knew that they had to get out of here right now. "Shit, I cannot believe we're running from poisonous, pissed off honeybees. I'm terrified of regular bees."

"Cisco, where's the exit?" Barry asked.

"Take the northeast crossway, it's the closest way out of the building," Cisco said.

Alicia and Barry both ran and flew in that direction, but, they could see that it was a dead end. "It's a dead end there's no way!" Barry yelled.

"They're everywhere we're surrounded!" Alicia cried out, feeling the bees starting to sting her by her neck and face. Alicia felt herself trying to swat the bees away, but it was useless. She looked over at Barry and saw he was trying his hardest to do the same. Alicia felt her throat starting to close up as she struggled to get air into her lungs. She started to choke as she and Barry tumbled down off the side of the building, unconscious. That was when Dick and Joe ran over to the both of them.

"Alicia, Alicia, come on, partner, stay with me," Dick whispered as he felt Alicia's neck for a pulse. He started to push down on her chest. He could not believe that Alicia's body wasn't flushing the poison out of her system like it typically would. The bees' toxin seemed to be affecting her healing factor.

"Cisco, Barry and Alicia don't have a pulse!" Joe said into his phone.

"Keep your hands off their chests. There are defibrillators in their suits," Cisco said.

"They're hearts should be used to electricity charge them all the way up," Dick said.

"Charging now," Caitlin said anxiously. Dick and Joe watched as Alicia and Barry's body's jumped up slightly from the ground.

"Still nothing," Joe said.

"Charge to six hundred!" Caitlin cried out to Dr. Wells.

"Charging in three. . . two. . . one," Dr. Wells said.

That was the jolt that managed to get Alicia and Barry's heartbeats back. Alicia sat up, gasping, feeling her throat starting open up. At least she was able to breathe again. When her heart had stopped it had scared her greatly but she knew that once her heart started beating again, her powers would activate and she would heal right up.

"Thank Christ," Alicia gasped out, clearing her throat.

"You okay?" Dick asked her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Alicia groaned. "Barry you okay?"

"I'm fine," Barry groaned. "Never better."

"Okay, well, Caitlin is gonna wanna check you both out," said Joe.

"I totally agree," Alicia groaned out, accepting Dick's outstretched hand to pull her to her feet.

* * *

They were back at S.T.A.R Labs now, with Caitlin insisting on giving both Alicia and Barry a hundred checkups. Caitlin was like a worried mother hen, doing neuro checks and respiratory checks on Barry and Alicia. Who could blame her? Caitlin was like a mom to the whole entire team and worried about every single one of them. Alicia was used to Caitlin doing the checkups, but at this point, she was smothering them both with tests making sure that all of the poison got flushed out of their systems, insisting Alicia take an IV. A good hour later, Caitlin felt a lot better.

"You're very lucky to be alive, Mr. Allen and Ms. Galloway," Dr. Wells said.

"Well I feel a lot more comfortable calling you both stable at this point," Caitlin said.

"Cait, you worry too much; you're like the grim reaper," Alicia said.

"Well then you better watch out," Caitlin said, shaking her head.

"I was very specific that you both don't die," Felicity scolded sternly.

"She's very big on that," Ray said.

"Cisco, what happened out there?" Barry asked. "We followed your directions exactly."

"I'm so sorry," Cisco said truthfully. He felt horrible for Barry and Alicia nearly dying. He loved the both of them and felt terrible for them being put in danger like that. "I led you the wrong way. The schematics we had, they weren't up to date."

"Why weren't they up to date? That's never happened before," Dick said.

"Wait, you think Cisco was trying to get them both killed?" Felicity asked, throwing the insane idea out there.

"No, why would he do that that doesn't make any sense?" Barry asked.

"I know. . . that's why I was joking," Felicity said.

"You have a sick idea of what a joke is," Alicia muttered as she sipped at a bottle of water.

"Barry, Alicia, it's our job to protect you both, and today we failed, but that'll serve as a warning for us to be more vigilant in the future," Dr. Wells said. The way that he said it just made Alicia and Barry and Dick feel more uneasy.

"Well, all of the apitoxin is out of your systems," Caitlin said.

"Well thank God," Alicia said as she stood up, going over to where she was keeping her dress for tonight. "Which reminds me, we'll be late for dinner."

"Alicia, are you sure that you want to go out tonight?" Dick asked. "I mean, you were just nearly killed by honeybees."

"Has anything ever stopped me before?" Alicia asked. "Dick, I'm a frigging hustler. The women in my family have the strongest set of balls you could ever see. Besides, I don't know about you but I need a glass of Cabernet stat." She went around the corner to get herself dressed. Ever since learning to increase her speed, she's been able to dress herself at super speed.

"Can't argue with that," Dick said, shaking his head. "She's the most stubborn woman I've ever met in my life."

"Believe me Dick; the toughness is in my blood!" Alicia called out from around the corner where she was changing. "Wanna know why I'm so tough? Because my mom? Yeah, she's from the Glades for Christ sake!"

"Well, are you sure it's wise for you both to be going out?" Dr. Wells asked them. "You almost died."

"We're fine, Dr. Wells, trust me," Alicia said, coming from around the corner in her dress, heals and her lips painted deep red, her eyes bronzy and her hair tied back in a sleek bun. Just by the way Barry was looking at her she could tell he was turned on.

"Trying to turn me on?" Barry asked her.

"I have to _try_ now?" Alicia teased. "Just go get your suit on; Dick you too."

"Again, tonight I am the seventh wheel," Dick said as he shook his head.

"Maybe you should order in tonight," Felicity suggested. After hearing that Alicia and Barry nearly died, she'd been worried sick about the both of them.

"Yeah, we can totally cancel it's not a problem," Ray added in for his girlfriend.

"No, it's fine. Besides, I'm hungry, and I need a proper drink," Alicia insisted. "I'm completely up to it." She leaned in and kissed Barry before they walked out of the lab, Ray and Felicity behind them with Dick.

"That was weird," said Caitlin.

"Yeah, how come we didn't get invited to dinner?" asked Cisco.

Dr. Wells lightly rolled his eyes at the both of them.

* * *

Alicia and Barry found themselves at the French-Italian restaurant that night; Barry dressed in his suit and Alicia in her tight black and white dress. When they entered they saw Iris and Eddie already there. Luckily, Ray had extended the time of the reservation at the restaurant.

"Hey, Iris, Eddie," Alicia said around a smile, kissing Iris on the cheek.

"Hi, Alicia, hi Barry," Iris said, grinning. "Alicia, I love the dress."

"Thank you. Before we left for here might I say Barry was staring at me with bedroom eyes? But, you know I'm staying a virgin until I am married," Alicia said.

"Are you kidding me should I propose right now? I mean, I do not have a ring or anything on me but maybe in a couple years," Barry said.

"Barry, I love you, you know I adore you, but, we've only been dating for how many months?" Alicia asked.

"Yeah, you're right," Barry said. "Besides, Iris, do you remember Hal who went missing? Yeah he's back."

"What that's awesome?" Iris said.

"Yeah I know; he and Carol are together now I mean I remember how he looked at her when we were in high school. He finally developed some balls and is dating her. I mean, when we were in high school he was confident flirting with other girls, but when it came to Carol it was different. Anyway, he Facebook messaged me the other day; apparently, he feels Carol is the one and he's looking at rings," Barry said.

"Holy shit," Alicia said.

"I know when he told me that; I was like, are you sure about this?" Barry said. "But he said he's sure about it. Plus, Carol's already looking to making him the co-CEO of Ferris Aircraft. They're looking to expand back to Central City again."

"Good; we haven't seen them in a while," Iris said.

"Yeah, he's going to be coming by fairly soon," Barry said to her.

"I feel like we need to be so quiet in here," Iris said.

"Please, between the seven of us, it's gonna get loud, I can already feel it," Eddie said.

"I need some wine," Alicia said as Dick walked in and sat down. "Does anybody here like Cabernet or Pino Noir?"

"I can do Cab," Eddie said as Ray and Felicity sat down.

"I like Pino Noir I want fish," Alicia said. "Don't expect me to get beef I'm vegetarian."

"At least you're not vegan," Barry said.

"No, I cannot go vegan because I still eat cheese and eggs. Be grateful for that," said Alicia.

"Well you two look amazing," Felicity said.

"Thank you, Felicity," Alicia said. "And typically Barry and I are the ones that are late."

"Everyone this is Ray Palmer," Felicity introduced as she took her seat.

"Hi," Iris said with a smile.

"Okay, well, let's just get some food. Be thankful I can speak Italian," Alicia said.

"Wait, you speak Italian?" Iris asked.

"Yeah, my mom's parents are Italian immigrants from Sicily; I had no choice but to learn because they came to this country not knowing any English," Alicia said.

"Wait, Sicily?" Barry asked.

"Do not go with the stereotype of if you're Sicilian you're in the mob. I'm so over that joke," Alicia said with a shake of her head. "And you wonder why I've always had the best taste in wine."

"Alicia, we know you're not in the mob," Dick said with a shake of his head.

"Yeah, but what comes with that is the Italian temper. I mean, I watched my uncle, Mike, flip a frigging table once," Alicia said.

"Wait, your uncle flipped a table?" Ray asked.

"I have it on video to prove it," Alicia said with a chuckle. "So, you better watch out then and not get on my bad side. Because once you get on my bad side, it's like a pit bull, teeth out."

"Okay, moving on," Felicity said.

"So, how did you two meet?" Iris asked out of curiosity when a waiter approached.

"Farò il pinot noir per favore," Alicia said smoothly in Italian.

"Wow, Alicia, when you said you speak Italian you were not kidding," said Eddie.

"I never lie about speaking Italian," Alicia said as everybody else ordered glasses of Cabernet and water.

"Well, we met through work. I bought the company Felicity worked at," Ray said. "She was forced to join Palmer Tech."

"You technically stole Queen Consolidated. I heard from my younger sister," Alicia said.

"Well, maybe a little bit," Ray said.

"And at first I got really pissy; I hacked his laptop, and his tablet and his cell phone to put in videos of porcupines," Felicity said. "If you ever said we'd be dating I'd tell you that you were out of your mind."

Alicia giggled.

"Okay, so you two work closely together," Iris said.

"Almost as close as Alicia and Barry," Dick said. "Trust me, these two at work I cannot separate them from each other at times."

"That's because we also happened to have moved back in with Joe," said Alicia. "Barry's foster dad."

"Wait, what?" Ray asked.

"Yeah, and Joe is also Iris' father, and he's also Eddie's partner. I mean, have things gotten past complicated?" Alicia asked.

"It doesn't feel that way," said Barry when the drinks came. Alicia sipped at her Pino Noir.

"Besides, I say this quite often, but you two are gonna make some sexy babies," Iris said with a grin.

"It feels you say that often," Alicia said as she drank her wine.

"Interesting, I guess you share all your thoughts and feelings. . ." Iris' voice trailed off as she looked towards Eddie, who looked discomforted. Alicia, Dick and Barry could tell he was sick of lying to Iris.

"Yeah, I share everything with Felicity," Ray said, looking towards the blonde-dyed IT girl, who shared a smile at him.

"It's nice that you guys have that level of communication," Iris said, looking towards Eddie again, hinting her frustration that he seemed to be not talking to her and hiding things from her.

"Oh well, no, not everything," Ray said. "Sometimes it's good to shut up."

"Really, trust me," Alicia said. "Barry and I do not share every single thing, but at least it's healthy that's all I want."

"I get that," Eddie said. "Some things are better off being left unspoken."

"Really, I don't think that do be true," Iris said.

Alicia drank her wine. "I need some food," she announced, hoping to change the conversation. She could tell the tension between Eddie and Iris was starting to come through the edges.

"Alright, Alicia," Barry said.

"What do you want?" Ray asked her.

"Mussels fra diavlo," Alicia said. "I haven't had shellfish in the longest time. It's so frigging expensive I only get it twice a year Christmas Eve and Good Friday."

"Alright, anything you want," Barry told her.

By the time the food arrived, there was still some tension in the air, but it definitely lessened considerably. Alicia focused on her food, taking a mussel out of the shell and eating it with the bread that it came with. She felt relaxed, but then Ray brought up that he was envious that Barry, Dick and Alicia worked with Harrison Wells at S.T.A.R Labs. Alicia swallowed hard at that. At this point, she was sure that what used to be her dream was something not to envy at all. The idea that Harrison Wells might be the Reverse Flash made her scared to go to S.T.A.R Labs, and on top of that, she still didn't tell Barry about that future news article that she and Dick found, the article that said she was going to lose a baby boy. When Ray mentioned that, Barry and Alicia politely excused themselves from the table. Alicia felt her eyes stinging; she was hoping to not cry because she didn't want to ruin her eye shadow. Felicity must have sensed Barry and Alicia's tense feelings, because she had followed them outside, along with Dick.

"Okay, the three of you have been acting super strange ever since Ray and I got to Central City," Felicity said. "What is going on with you guys? And don't say it's a bad time. Oliver might be joining the League of Assassins, Laurel's the Black Canary, and Thea's training with Malcolm, so I know about bad times!"

"Okay," breathed out Alicia, pulling her hair out of its bun and letting it fall down around her shoulders. "Joe, Dick, Barry and I found out that Dr. Wells is not who he claims to be."

"What are you talking about?" Felicity asked.

"We believe that he is the man in yellow who killed Barry's mother," Dick explained.

"Oh my God, but he's been helping you guys," Felicity said.

"Yeah, to get faster and stronger," Barry said to her.

"Why?" Felicity asked.

"We don't know is the thing!" Alicia whispered her eyes stinging. "We don't know anything anymore, especially people we can and cannot trust!"

"So you think Cisco and Caitlin are helping him?" Felicity asked. "That's impossible."

"Is it?" Barry asked.

"We have reason to believe that," whispered Dick.

"They were trying to save you and Alicia today, Barry," Felicity said. "They _did_ save you. They took care of the both of you while you were in your comas!"

"Wells also saved us," Alicia pointed out. "Many times! We thought that Wells was a great man, and we were so wrong about him! What if we're wrong about everything else?" Ray then entered the room that they had escaped to.

"Hey, guys," Ray said. "You might wanna come in here."

"This can wait," Alicia said to them as they went back into the private dining room to see Eddie and Iris in a fight. It concluded with Iris deciding that she needed space from Eddie, because she was frustrated that she couldn't even have a conversation with him about anything. Iris and Eddie left the restaurant, leaving Barry, Alicia, Dick, Ray and Felicity just standing there. Suddenly, Barry looked down at his phone.

"It's an emergency at S.T.A.R Labs," said Barry.

"Let's take my car," Dick suggested.

Alicia nodded. She turned to Felicity and Ray. "We'll see you tomorrow."

Felicity nodded goodbye as Barry, Dick and Alicia left. Alicia, Barry and Dick got into Dick's Toyota silently, and drove to S.T.A.R Labs. When they entered the lab, they saw Cisco and Cait trying to fight something off using guns, everything that they had.

"Guys what's happening?" Alicia asked. Suddenly, the sound of buzzing hit their ears; a bee. It was about to head towards Wells, but Barry caught it in a jar immediately.

"Thank God," Alicia whispered.

"Let's see what makes this bee so poisonous," Cisco said as he took the jar quickly and set it down almost as quickly as he took it. He put the bee under a microscope. They all went into the med bay to see Cait and Cisco observing it.

"That is one odd looking bee," Caitlin said.

"That's cause it isn't a bee at all," Cisco said. "It's a robot."

"No way," Dick breathed out. Barry leaned down to observe the bee closer. It was indeed a robot, no mistake.

"So robotic, poisonous bees," whispered Alicia. "This is insane. I'm calling Felicity and Ray right now. Also, I'll call my brother Dominic and I'll get him here, fast. He graduated from MIT he should be able to help!" Alicia pulled out her phone, texting Felicity and Ray to get there fast. She then called her brother. "Dom, hey, it's your sister. Listen, I'm going to be picking you up and bringing you to S.T.A.R Labs, we need your expertise. I'll be there in one minute, bro." Alicia broke into a run and flew to Starling City. Two minutes later she arrived with her brother Dominic.

"What do we've got that you need me to look at?" Dominic asked as Alicia set him down on his feet.

"Robotic bees injected with tons of honeybee apitoxin," said Caitlin.

"Dominic, this is Dr. Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramon," Alicia said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know them; we met when I visited you in your coma. Plus, might I say Cisco is hella good with computers?" Dominic said. "Hi Barry," he added to his sister's boyfriend.

Barry nodded at Dominic as Felicity and Ray walked in. "What's happening?" Felicity asked.

"The bees? Yeah, not real honeybees at all. They are robots," Alicia said. "I brought my brother over to help with this. I can admit that while he taught me a thing or two about tech, this isn't my field of expertise. After all he _lives_ to build his own robots. He built his own computer when he was twelve."

Dominic nodded and sat at the desk. "This bot's got a three-sixty degree vision system," he breathed out when the image of the robotic bee came up on the computer. "I mean we are talking multiple micro-cameras all coming from different angles at the same time."

"Which means. . ." Cisco started.

"-it can see all around the room at once," Ray said. "That is. . ."

"Amazing," Ray, Cisco and Dominic said together at the same time.

"Disturbing," Caitlin said.

"Amen, sister," Alicia said.

"It's also next-gen hardware that's nowhere near the market," Dr. Wells said.

"So we're not dealing with a metahuman?" Alicia asked.

"Just a mad scientist," said Dick.

"Wait, Cisco, the second victim was a robotics engineer named Bill Carlisle," said Alicia. "That means he had a previous employer before working at Folster Tech! If he and Lindsay Kang are connected –"

"I am on it, sis," Dominic said, already starting to type. "I haven't hacked into anything in quite some time." He pulled up files on both Carlisle and Kang. "Got it! They were both former employees at –"

"Mercury Labs," whispered Caitlin.

"I'm calling Joe. We need to ask Dr. McGee about this," said Barry.

"Good call," Dick said. "Come on let's go."

* * *

Alicia, Dick, Barry, Joe, and Dr. Wells all arrived at Mercury Labs in a total of five minutes, requesting to see Dr. McGee. Alicia had dropped Dominic off at Joe's, lending him some of Barry's pajamas to change into. Felicity and Ray had gone back to their hotel room. When Dr. McGee walked in, she didn't look surprised, but she was in a mood.

"Twice in one year, Harrison," McGee said. "You really are vying for comeback scientist of the year."

"Hello, Christina," Wells said.

"To what do I owe this visit?" Tina asked. "Did you finally find my tachyon prototype or are you here to blackmail me for another one?"

"We came here for information, Dr. McGee," Dick said. "Two of your former employees were recently murdered."

"Oh my God I wasn't aware," McGee said.

"They were stung to death by robotic bees," Barry explained.

"You're looking for Brie Larvan," McGee said. "She was a quite brilliant roboticist who once developed miniature mechanical bees for agricultural use. Kang and Carlisle warned me that Brie was weaponizing the bees for military use, so I terminated her."

"Well it seems that you could be on her list of names too, Dr. McGee," said Alicia. "One of the bees was flying around S.T.A.R Labs and nearly killed Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow. This is bad, like really, really bad, because she's somehow injecting them with honeybee venom."

"You've got to let us keep you safe," Wells insisted.

McGee just simply scoffed slightly. "I'm all too familiar with your inability to protect things, Harrison," she said. "I can take care of myself. Good day, you all."

Alicia, Dick, Barry, Joe and Wells all left McGee's office after that.

"We need to find a way to give her some protection," Alicia whispered. This was a woman that she and her brother, Dominic, idolized since they were in high school; of course Alicia wanted to keep McGee safe.

"Damn right we do," said Joe.

"We're gonna go and meet up with Felicity at Jitters," Alicia said, looking down at her phone. "We need to talk to her right now," Alicia said. Alicia ran out of Mercury Labs and flew out, Dick on her back. Barry ran beside them both. The three arrived at Jitters to find Felicity sitting in one of the couches.

"Okay, so we found our queen bee. He names is Brie Larvan; former roboticist for Mercury Labs who is fairly angry," Dick said.

"Joe's gonna run a trace on her location," said Barry.

"Good," Felicity said.

"Where's Ray?" Alicia asked.

"He's working on his suit with Cisco," Felicity said with a smile.

"Well we like Ray," Barry said. "He seems like a really good guy."

"He is a good guy," Felicity said. "Just like Caitlin and Cisco."

"Is that why you called us here?" Dick asked.

"I know that all three of you are in a tricky situation, but that is when you need your friends to have your backs," Felicity insisted. "How can they if you won't let them?"

"It's not that simple, Felicity," said Alicia. "What if Joe is right, and we tell them, and it backfires?"

"Wells isn't just their boss, Felicity," Barry added. "He is their mentor; their hero, my hero! We don't know what to do."

"Look, you guys, when I first met Oliver, before I knew he was the Arrow, he would ask me to do weird things for him like decrypt a bullet-ridden computer or hack some company. And when I would ask him why, he would come up with these ridiculous excuses. And I always knew he was lying, but I would help him anyway. You know why? Because I knew Oliver was a good person with a good heart. Cisco, and Caitlin, they're no different," Felicity said.

"That actually makes a lot of sense," whispered Dick. "When I first met my foster dad, Bruce Wayne, he-he-I always thought he just took me in because he took pity on me. Little did I know, it was because he saw potential in me because he saw himself in me. He himself was orphaned because his parents were murdered in front of him, just like mine, but he said he was drawn to me specifically, because he said that I had a light in me that he didn't have. And I didn't even know that he was Batman, but then he revealed himself to me and trained me to be his sidekick. I stayed his sidekick until I was twenty and I went off to Bludhaven to become a cop. He didn't intend for me to be Robin forever; he knew I was destined for something better than that."

Alicia nodded. She sat there and took Felicity's words into consideration. How Felicity was so filled with wisdom, Alicia had no idea. All she knew was that Felicity was good at one thing and that was empathy.

"I'm gonna go talk to Iris," Barry said.

"Yeah, and I have to go and grab my brother anyway," Alicia said. "Run or fly?"

"Doesn't matter," Barry said. He lifted Alicia up and into his arms, and they ran out of Jitters towards Joe's house. Alicia and Barry entered the living room to find Iris on the couch. Alicia touched Barry's arm, signaling to him that he was the one that needed to talk to Iris, and not her. Alicia went upstairs to her bedroom to look for Dominic. Barry went over to Iris.

"Hey, so you're really staying here tonight?" Barry asked her.

"Tonight, and the night after that and the night after that," said Iris. "Do you think that Eddie is cheating on me?"

"No, no of course not he isn't that type of guy," Barry said to her, about to take a seat on the couch.

"Well, I don't know what else he could be hiding from me," Iris said sadly as Alicia and Dominic went out the back door from the kitchen.

"Iris," Barry whispered. "Remember when we were kids, and Joe would come home from work with that blank expression on his face?"

"Yeah, yeah I do," said Iris.

"I never understood that look until I started working for the CCPD. Showing up at crime scenes and seeing somebody murdered, it can be ugly work. And I'm lucky I get to hide behind the science of it, and just stay in my lab, but Eddie, he's out there in the darkness every day. I think the reason why he doesn't want to talk to you about his work is because he wants to keep you in the light," Barry said to her, wrapping and arm around her shoulders.

"I'm surprised that you are going out of your way like this to see Eddie's point of view," Iris said.

"Eddie makes you happy, like how Alicia makes me happy. All I want is for you to be happy." Barry leaned forward and kissed Iris on the forehead, before pulling his adoptive sister into a tight hug against his chest, rubbing circles into her back gently.

* * *

Over at S.T.A.R Labs, Alicia found herself playing a pointless, mindless game of Go-Fish with Dominic while Ray and Cisco worked on Ray's Atom suit. It was eleven at night; she should be home sleeping. But right now, all she could think to do was play a game of cards with her brother.

"Got any hearts?" Alicia asked her brother.

"Go fish," Dominic told her. Alicia pulled a card out of the pile that they had set on a table in front of them. At this point, a game of Go-Fish was pointless. Alicia rubbed her face. At the point she was changed out of her dress and in a pair of sweats and T-shirt. She had taken off most of her eye makeup at this point too. At this rate, they were waiting on some sort of result regarding the bees.

Suddenly, they were distracted by the loud sound of buzzing coming from the robotic bee that they were keeping in a jar.

"It must have reactivated," Dr. Wells said. "And if it's being controlled wirelessly. . ."

"I can trace its signal and figure out where it's trying to go," Felicity said.

"Hey, can I play too?" Dominic asked Felicity, sitting at the desk. When they saw the location the bee was trying to head to, Dominic and Felicity felt worry sink into their stomachs.

"Oh no," Felicity whispered.

"Oh boy," Dr. Wells said.

"What is it?" asked Alicia.

"The swarm is headed towards Mercury Labs," Dominic said. "Brie Larvan's going after Tina."

"I'm calling Barry," Alicia said, going over to where her suit was. She grabbed her cell phone and texted Barry, who arrived in a _flash._ Alicia threw her suit on quickly, putting her domino mask on her face as Barry pulled his own suit on.

"How do we stop them?" Barry asked as Ray and Cisco walked into the room. Dick and Dominic sat at the desk with Caitlin, Felicity and Dr. Wells.

"She's got to be remotely piloting those bees from somewhere," Dr. Wells said.

"We need to stop this bug-eyed-glasses woman," said Cisco.

"And her mini bandits," said Ray.

"Bug-Eyed Bandit," Ray and Cisco said together at the same time.

"Got her," Dominic said. "She's in an abandoned green house."

"Barry, Alicia, you have to take out Brie. It's the only way to stop these nonodrones," Dr. Wells said.

"Well what about Dr. McGee?" Barry asked.

"I can't go" Dick said. "I belong here at the computers with Felicity and Dominic. There's no way I can go out there and take these bees."

"But, the defibrillators in your suits are fried. You two cannot risk going near those bees or you can die!" Caitlin said to them.

"Well, bees can't penetrate my suit," said Ray. "I'll go."

"Whoa, no way, Ray; we are not letting you go out there!" Dick said. "That's crazy!"

"And we haven't tested out the new power system yet," said Cisco.

"We'll do it now," Ray said.

"Well I'm following you," Cisco said.

"I'm driving," said Caitlin.

"And I'm kissing you," Felicity said, grabbing Ray and kissing him on the lips hard and long.

"And Felicity, Dick, Dr. Wells and I will all be on comms," Dominic said. "Good luck out there, Alicia, and remember, do not die!"

"Have some optimism, Dom," Alicia said as she waited for Ray to put his suit on. Once Ray was in the Atom suit and headed towards Mercury Labs, Barry looked towards Alicia.

"Ready for this?" Alicia asked him.

"Always," Barry told her, pulling his cowl up over his face. Barry and Alicia arrived at Brie's hideout in a _flash,_ Alicia landing gracefully next to him.

"It's over, Brie," Alicia said.

Brie quickly turned herself around to face the Flash and the Angel.

"We know you're trying to kill Dr. McGee," Barry said. "You think that she betrayed you. I can imagine how that feels."

"You think you understand the sting of betrayal?" Brie asked them angrily. "I'll show you what it means to be stung!"

Barry and Alicia heard buzzing around them increasing. Barry turned towards Alicia and Alicia jumped into Barry's arms, running away from the bees. However, when they tried escaping, they saw that they were surrounded. However, they also noticed that the robotic bees were just there still.

"Barry; Alicia, Felicity and I hacked into the bees' frequency; we've got control," Dominic informed them.

However, Dominic and Felicity found themselves starting to lose control of the bees. Clearly, Brie was trying to get control of the bees back, as they were starting to move again.

"Felicity, Dominic, now will be a good time to do something!" Alicia called out.

"Don't worry we've got you," Felicity said. She then said in the microphone, "Stay away from Barry Allen, and Alicia Galloway." Once she made sure that that program was in the bees' frequency, she and Dominic inserted it, and it was done.

"Yes!" Dominic shouted, punching his fist into the air.

"Nice work, Dom," Alicia said with a smile.

"Now let's go take care of our Bug-Eyed Bandit," Barry said to his girlfriend with a smile on his lips. He kissed her quickly before they ran in and knocked Brie out.

"I'll set her up in a nice cozy cell at Iron Heights," Alicia said with a smile. She grabbed hold of Brie and flew off with the blonde woman. Suddenly, that was when Barry heard a message from Ray.

"Cisco's been stung he's going into shock," Ray informed Barry.

"On my way!" Barry yelled out. He got to Ray, Cisco and Cait's location in a flash. When he arrived, he knew what he had to do. "Hold on back up I'm gonna try something," he said. He proceeded to make his electrical energy come to life with movement of his hands, and pressed his hands against Cisco's chest. When Cisco awoke, he awoke with a jolt of his chest, his body jumping off the ground.

"Thank God," Caitlin said.

"Okay, either my fear of bees is over or it just got a lost worse," Cisco said. Barry chuckled, a grin on his face.

* * *

The next evening, after Ray, Felicity and Dominic all went home, Alicia, Barry, Dick and Joe found themselves up in Barry's lab in the police station, waiting for Cisco and Caitlin to arrive. Barry and Alicia decided that they now needed to include Cisco and Caitlin into their circle of trust. Since they already trusted the two of them with their secrets, they needed to trust them with this. Cisco walked into the lab, thinking that they were all going out to a karaoke bar to celebrate their win.

"Wait, we are _not_ going to karaoke, are we?" Cisco asked.

"No," Dick said. "We're not." He nodded at Barry, who pulled up a screen that was covering the evidence from his mom's case. It also included evidence against Dr. Wells.

"This is everything that we know about Dr. Wells," Barry said.

"Wait, I don't understand. What do Dr. Wells and the Reverse Flash have to do with each other?" Caitlin asked.

"They're the same person," Alicia said calmly.

"That's impossible," Caitlin said.

"Look, Cait, we know that it is hard to believe, but just hear us out," Dick said.

"It took me a long time to believe too, but, it's him," said Barry.

"How can Dr. Wells be a speedster? He's paralyzed," Caitlin spat out, disgusted that her friends would turn against her boss.

"Is he though?" Joe threw out, and suddenly, Cisco froze up. He looked as though he was about to be sick.

"Cisco, are you all right?" Alicia asked.

"I've been having these dreams," Cisco said. "Mostly at night, but sometimes during the day. But they don't really feel like dreams. . . they feel real."

"Well what happens in the dreams?" Barry asked, worried.

"Dr. Wells is the Reverse Flash, and in those dreams, he kills _me,_ " Cisco whispered out.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Alright, so, I finally got this chapter done tonight. I guess after the Flash came back Tuesday night, it put me in the mood to finish this chapter and get is posted up on here. I have to say, the Flash season 4 premier was terrific, the character development with Iris is becoming way better than what it was last season, and it was a really good start. Next week on the show we get to see Fat Flash, when I see that I am going to laugh my ass off. Tomorrow I am going to be watching the Arrow season 6 premier, and I will be posting my YouTube and blogger review tomorrow as well, so stay up to date on my YouTube channel for that. Also, in this chapter, I decided to emphasize on Iris a little more, because all my recent chapters, Iris hasn't had that much of an appearance and that kind of made me sad. I need Iris more in this story at this point, so you can expect her to appear in the next chapter when I have to opportunity to put her in. I want to put her in where she will fit best.**

 **Flashraven: Thank you for the support you've been giving to the fanfic. Next, we're going to see Everyman, and Alicia, Barry and Massie are all going to visit Roy in Iron Heights. I feel the way that I wrote it is absolutely heart wrenching. When you read it you're going to know exactly what I'm talking about. I'm just excited to write the chapter that's going to have Gorilla Grodd in it; I've got big plans for that.**


	35. Everyman

Alicia found herself sitting down on Joe's couch that evening with Eddie and Dick, her feet up on the table. Joe had called all of them there to discuss something important; Barry's mother's case and how Dr. Wells could be linked to it all. Dick and Cisco were going to be going to Starling City for a few days to investigate things over there, because Dr. Wells and his wife, Tess, had gotten into a car accident in Starling years ago. Of course Alicia knew about that. That had been the talk of the town after her father had been murdered by Clyde Mardon. Alicia pushed her hair back as she sipped at some wine.

"Where's Barry?" Eddie asked.

"He should be here any minute," Joe said. "I sent him out for. . ."

Barry came into the living room in a _flash_ with several pizza boxes. "Pizza!" Barry said.

"Wait, are these from Coast City? Did Hal and Carol hook you up?" Alicia asked.

"Yes, they did and this is supposedly the best in the west," said Barry.

"Why didn't I think of this before? Come to papa!" Cisco said, grabbing his slice of pizza. Alicia picked up a slice that contained all her favorite vegetarian toppings.

"Caitlin?" Joe asked, offering her some food.

"I'm not hungry," said Caitlin from where she sat on the stairs.

"Alright, months of investigating Dr. Wells have led us nowhere," Dick said. "Which is why we are going on a little trip."

"Wait, who?" asked Eddie.

"Us," Cisco said, gesturing to himself, Dick and Joe.

"Joe, Cisco and Dick are going to Starling City," said Alicia.

"Starling City what for?" Caitlin asked.

"To investigate the car accident that Dr. Wells was in ten years ago," said Joe.

"The year he got into that accident was the year my father was killed when I was sixteen years old," Alicia said. "It was the talk of the town."

"Why are you going to be investigating that?" asked Caitlin.

"Dr. McGee said that after the accident, Dr. Wells became a different person entirely," said Barry.

"Because the love of his life died?" Caitlin threw out. "You of all people can understand how grief changes a person."

"Caitlin, we believe that Dr. Wells is the Reverse Flash who killed Barry's mother, and he may have done the same thing to Tess Morgan," Joe said.

"By the way, tomorrow, can you cover me for Dr. Wells?" Cisco asked Caitlin.

"You mean lie?" Caitlin asked him.

"Yes," Cisco said.

Caitlin got up and left the room, announcing that she needed some air. Alicia and Barry knew that she wasn't on board, but they decided that they were going to talk to her. That was when Alicia felt her phone buzzing in her pocket with a phone call.

"Hi Massie, what's up honey?" Alicia asked.

"Alicia!" Massie called out. "Alicia! Turn on Channel Fifty-Two! You need to turn it on right now!"

"Alright," Alicia said, feeling worried about the panic in Massie's voice. When she turned the news on, she saw what Massie was panicking about. It was of news footage of Roy, dressed in the Arrow suit, being taken by the police. "WHAT THE _FUCK_?" Alicia screamed. "Massie? Care to explain like right now?" she asked, putting the phone on speaker.

"Okay, so long story short: a member of the League of Assassins disguised himself as the Arrow and killed Mayor Castle. Captain Lance got a tip that Ollie's the Arrow, and was set out to arrest him because Oliver was part of keeping Sara's death a secret from him. As a result, Roy decided that he was going to take the fall for it, and now he's in custody at the SCPD! He's getting transferred to gen-pop at Iron Heights! Thea's freaking out," Massie explained.

"That _idiot!_ He's gonna get himself killed!" Alicia shouted, feeling her eyes starting to sting as Barry wrapped an arm tightly around her shoulders.

"Massie, when does Roy get transferred to gen-pop?" Barry asked, feeling concerned and worried about Roy.

"Tomorrow," Massie said. "I was gonna go and talk to him that's why I called you."

"Okay, we're heading over there right now. We'll be there soon, Massie," Barry said. Alicia hung up the phone and she darted out of Joe's house, breaking into flight. She and Barry got there almost immediately at the SCPD. When they walked in, officers looked in disarray, and Captain Lance looked pissed.

"Quentin!" Alicia said as soon as she saw Massie there. "We're here to see Roy Harper."

"I can't let you do that, Alicia," Lance said.

"Quentin, let us see him!" Alicia said angrily. "Because I get word on the news that Roy took the fall as the Arrow and is on his way to gen-pop! I have every Goddamn right to see him right now!"

"Please, Captain," Barry said. "We need to see him right now. Just allow us five minutes, please," he added.

"Alright, fine you three. But five minutes only," Lance said. He guided them over to the interrogation room where Roy was sitting, in a bright orange jumpsuit, handcuffed and chained to the table. Alicia felt her eyes burning with tears. She never thought she'd see him like this.

"Roy," Alicia whispered. "What the hell were you thinking?! What were you thinking?!"

"I was protecting Oliver!" Roy said.

"You're gonna get yourself killed," Alicia said tearfully. "Roy, if this is about you having killed that police officer under the influence of Mirakuru last year, you're out of your mind! That wasn't your fault!"

"That is still my sin to pay," Roy told her.

"Not like this," Barry told him, shaking his head.

"Barry, this is my choice. It's my life," Roy insisted.

Alicia felt more tears coming to her eyes. "Roy," she choked out. "You-You shouldn't be in Iron Heights."

"That's why Felicity, Massie, Diggle, Laurel and I are coming up with a plan, and you're not gonna like it," Roy said.

"If I am not gonna like it I suggest you don't do it!" Alicia said to him.

"Alicia, it's the only way that we can get Roy out of Iron Heights as quickly as possible and into hiding," Massie said.

"Well what is it?" Barry asked Massie.

"We've-We can't tell you, yet, but once Roy is out with a fake ID and everything ready to leave town you both can come to say goodbye," Massie said.

"And that means you're going to be on the run for the rest of your life; that's not the life you deserve to live," Barry whispered.

Roy said, "This is the only way – I _have_ to make the media believe that the Arrow is dead. After I do that, I will skip town with a fake ID, a new name, everything, and I will be able to start over again and have something normal for a change."

"You're a moron, you know that right?" Alicia asked.

"Yes I know, but this is the only way. I'm gonna be fine," Roy breathed.

"Is that a lie?" Alicia asked him, her voice choking.

Roy shook his head. "Just trust me and Massie on this one, Alicia."

"Roy, have you even pondered this?" Barry asked. "I'm pretty damn sure that Oliver and Thea would not want you on the run for the rest of your life in hiding God only knows where. This is probably the worst idea that I've heard of."

"It's my life, my choice," Roy insisted.

"Roy, just remember this: even though I am in love with Barry and I am not with you, that I will always care about you," Alicia whispered. "And I _hope_ that wherever you go after this, whatever life you get, that it's enough. I also hope that even though you and Thea are no longer together, that you find your way back to her."

"I'm gonna be okay," Roy insisted.

Alicia brushed a tear off of her face. "Roy, I-I don't buy that, at all."

"I know," Roy told her. "I know."

"I've already lost someone I care about I don't want to lose you, too," Alicia whispered.

"You're never going to lose me, Alicia. You hear me?" Roy asked her.

Alicia buried her face against the palm of her hand. "I know," she whispered. Suddenly, Roy passed her a photo of the two of them together. It had been taken when the two of them had been out on a date the year the Queen's Gambit went down; they had gone out to a bar/restaurant and in that photo, Roy and Alicia had been at their happiest, at their most peaceful. They had large smiles on their faces. Alicia remembered a friend of hers from college had taken the photo.

"That's just a reminder to when things were a lot simpler for us," Roy said, his own eyes starting to sting with tears. "Before complications got in the way; I love both you and Thea so much, and I am so _happy_ that you found Barry, Alicia."

Alicia smiled down at the photo before putting it into her back pocket as Barry wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

Roy looked towards Barry. "Take care of her and Massie for me, please." He leaned forward and pressed a firm kiss against Massie's forehead. "Stay outta trouble, honey," he added to Massie.

Barry nodded at Roy; the two looked at each other with mutual understanding and respect as Massie nodded.

"You've always been my hero, Roy Harper," Alicia whispered. "But please, be careful in gen-pop."

Roy nodded.

Barry leaned forward and pressed a kiss against Alicia's hair as they were informed by Lance that their time was up. Alicia shakily left the room, running into Laurel. She embraced Laurel tightly, her sobs shaking her body. Laurel kissed Alicia's temple and rubbed her shoulders.

"It's gonna be okay," Laurel whispered, brushing Alicia's tears away.

"Yeah, Dinah, I find that very hard to believe," Alicia said, using Laurel's first name.

Laurel kissed Alicia's forehead again, whispering, "Just trust that the rest of Team Arrow is going to sort this out," before going off to talk to Roy in the interrogation room.

"Are you gonna be okay?" Barry asked his girlfriend as they left the precinct.

Alicia nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

Barry leaned forward and just gave Alicia a kiss before they were ushered out. "Didn't you tell me that you have faith, Alicia?"

Alicia nodded.

"So have a little faith that Roy is gonna be all right," Barry whispered to her.

* * *

The next morning, Barry and Alicia walked into work, feeling shaken from the night before. After their talk with Roy they didn't feel one bit better about him going into gen-pop at Iron Heights. Barry had gone to Iron Heights the night before and visited his father, telling his dad to keep an eye on Roy and make sure that Roy kept his head down in there. The last thing that Barry wanted was to hear the Roy had gotten into a fight with an inmate and seriously hurt. That would just hurt Alicia and Thea more than they were hurting right now. However, Barry and Alicia knew that their focus needed to be on what had happened the night before. A teller stole quite a few diamonds from a jewelry bank last night, but she was saying over and over that it wasn't her that stole the diamonds, despite her being shown on the tape doing it. Eddie had been questioning her all morning in the interrogation room. He was now filling Alicia and Barry in on it.

"No priors; no arrests, not even a speeding ticket. And everyone who knows this woman – co-workers, neighbors – say that she is the kindest, most honest woman they've ever met," said Eddie, throwing the file down on Alicia's desk for her to look it over. "So unless she woke up this morning and decided to become a criminal. . ."

"Maybe we should be looking for a metahuman," said Barry. Alicia nodded in agreement and sat at her desk. She rubbed a hand over her face, still feeling upset about yesterday.

"One that can control people's minds and coerce them into becoming thieves; is that possible?" Eddie asked.

Barry looked at Eddie as if he were crazy. "Is that a serious question?"

"Alicia, are you okay?" Eddie asked, noticing Alicia nearly on the verge of tears for the second time this morning.

"Barely," Alicia whispered. "I just found out last night that my ex-boyfriend turned himself into the police as the Arrow, is being sent off to gen-pop, and has potential of being _killed._ I think it's safe to say I am _not_ okay." Her eyes watered, but she swallowed hard, trying to keep her emotions in check as Barry rubbed a hand against her shoulders soothingly. Alicia pulled out a prayer card dedicated to St. Anthony that she kept in her desk, along with a rosary. Barry grabbed the tissues that sat on Alicia's desk and handed her a few to dry her tears. Eddie pulled up a chair and sat in front of Alicia. He could tell that she was so used to holding back her feelings of hurt that it got to a point where she completely lost it. This was one of those cases. Barry pulled up a chair and sat next to his girlfriend.

"Hey, hey it's gonna be all right," Barry whispered. He pressed a hard kiss against the side of Alicia's head. "Roy's tough he's been through a lot harsher things than just being locked up in gen-pop. I spoke to my dad last night; he's going to keep an eye on him."

Alicia nodded. "Yeah, yeah, you're right," she said huskily, drying her tears. "Besides, right now we just need to focus on this."

"Yeah, you're correct," Eddie said to her as Iris walked up to them.

"Hey Barry, Alicia," Iris greeted them. Eddie wasn't prepared to see her. He hadn't seen her since their fight.

"Hi, Iris," Alicia said, drying her face, trying to ignore the fact that Iris was ignoring Eddie because he was keeping secrets from her about Alicia and Barry. The thought of that left a hole in Alicia's heart and hurt worse than finding out about Roy being arrested.

"Have you um, seen my dad? I tried calling him but Captain Singh said he took a couple days off," Iris said.

"We don't know," Barry said.

"I didn't ask. Apparently he's taking a couple of personal days. Like father like daughter I guess." When Eddie said that, he immediately regretted it. "Sorry. When are you coming home?"

"When it starts to feel like home again," Iris responded coldly, and she walked away.

"Barry, Alicia, you two better hope to God that Joe, Dick and Cisco find something in Starling City, because I am just about done lying to Iris," Eddie said to them through gritted teeth. Alicia nodded sympathetically. All of them were going through a lot right now.

"Believe me, Eddie, I know!" Alicia said. "I want _nothing_ _more_ than to forget about all of this! I want _nothing_ _more_ than to go out with you, and Iris, and Cait, and Cisco, and Barry, and Dick, to a bar and drink and eat junk food and enjoy a night out without needing to worry! But I can't even do that! This whole situation is so _fucked up_ and I want nothing more than for it to be different!"

"Alicia, soon enough, we are going to sort this entire thing out, and we will be able to do that," Barry said to her.

"When, Barry, when?" Alicia asked softly. "Because I haven't had a normal day in months; sure, I _love_ being the Angel, but why do things need to be _so_ complicated?"

Eddie and Barry both let out a sigh. Alicia made a good point.

"Alicia, honey you didn't get any sleep last night since you found out about Roy," Barry said, running fingers through Alicia's black hair. "I've never seen you so tired. I hate seeing you with bags under your eyes. Hopefully after this we can all go out for drinks, and just enjoy ourselves for once."

* * *

Alicia and Barry headed over to S.T.A.R Labs, knowing that they needed to talk to Caitlin about the night before. Alicia and Barry needed to clear the air with Caitlin and make sure that she was on board with them. They knew Caitlin wasn't on board because she didn't want to believe that Dr. Wells was capable of killing Barry's mom, but they needed to make sure that she knew they needed to investigate this. Alicia grabbed a cup of matcha tea from the S.T.A.R Labs kitchen area, and she and Barry walked into the main cortex.

"Good morning," Alicia said.

"Hey," Caitlin said.

"Can we talk about last night?" asked Barry.

"There's nothing to talk about," Caitlin said.

"There is actually, Cait, look, I know after everything that Dr. Wells has done for all of us it's hard to wrap your head around this, but we need you to see the truth," said Alicia.

"The truth?" Cait asked snippily. "The truth is that he saved your lives _multiple times!_ "

"Yeah, we know, but _if_ we're right about this," Alicia started to say.

" _If,_ Alicia, _if_ ," Caitlin said. "And before I can believe any of this, I'm gonna need to see some proof."

"Proof?" A voice asked behind them, a voice that belonged to Dr. Wells. "Proof of what?"

"Uh, w-we may have may have another metahuman case on our hands," Alicia stuttered out, nervous. The more she was around Dr. Wells the more he freaked her out. It was hard for her to stay neutral around him.

"Ah, well, we are always here to help with that Alicia; where's Cisco?" Dr. Wells asked.

"Uh, he had to help, Dante, his brother," Barry said.

"He might need a couple of days off," Caitlin added in.

That was when Barry's phone rang with an incoming phone call from Eddie.

"Hey, Eddie," Barry said.

"Barry, I got a call about a guy selling some of the stolen jewelry from the bank last night; could be the teller's partner. I might need the Flash's help," Eddie said.

"Okay." In a _flash,_ Barry was out of the room. Alicia decided to take a seat at the desk in the cortex, drinking her hot matcha, trying to soothe her nerves about Dr. Wells, Roy and whatever else that were troubling her. Caitlin took a seat beside her.

"Hey, I heard about Roy being arrested the other night. Are you holding up okay?" Caitlin asked her.

"Barely," Alicia said. "I-I couldn't even get a peace of mind last night. They're putting him into gen-pop in Iron Heights; I cannot help but worry about him."

Caitlin took Alicia by the hand and squeezed lightly, sympathetically. "I'm sure he'll be okay. Roy can hold his own."

Alicia nodded. "Yeah," she whispered, having doubts. Suddenly, in a flash, Barry was back in the room, looking spooked. When he described what he saw with the metahuman, Alicia and Caitlin felt shocked.

"A _shape-shifter?"_ Alicia inquired, curious.

"Yeah, I literally saw a _grown man_ like _morph_ teenaged girl!" Barry said as he took off his suit. He wondered just how many people this man morphed into, how many people were arrested for crimes they didn't commit because of this meta.

"Fascinating," Dr. Wells said. "Today's physicists have always regarded programmable matter as nothing more than a theory, but I guess your shape-shifter proves it can be done," Dr. Wells said.

"So he-she-or _it,_ whatever," Alicia started to say. "This person can actually transform into anyone they touch?"

"It appears so, and that includes you, Ms. Galloway, and Mr. Allen," Dr. Wells said. Alicia nodded. As much as she hated Dr. Wells at this point, didn't mean she wasn't going to take his advice. There was a chance that this meta would be able to copy her powers and get her healing factor and strength and flight. That would mean Central City would find out that Alicia Paloma Galloway, detective for the CCPD, was the Angel.

"Dr. Wells is right, Alicia, Barry, if this meta touches you two while you are under your identities, then we run the risk of people finding out that Barry Allen and Alicia Galloway are the Flash and the Angel," Caitlin said.

"At this point, we don't know if this meta can do more than absorb your physical characteristics," said Dr. Wells.

"Like he would be able to copy our powers?" Barry asked.

"That would be bad," Alicia said around a nod of her head.

"Got it, hands off the metahuman," Barry said.

"Well how do we find someone that can transform into anyone?" Caitlin asked.

"Wait, the database; we can check back to after the dark matter got released and see how many people denied something even when they were caught on camera committing the crime," Alicia said, the light bulb popping over her head. She moved so that she could type on the computers and check the CCPD database.

"Good call, Alicia; you're smart," Wells said.

"According to the database, multiple crimes like this were committed a month after the particle accelerator exploded. The first accused was Jacob Fisher; he was accused by his best friend, Hannibal Bates," Alicia said. She proceeded to type in Hannibal Bates into the database. "Okay, he was a thief dating back to Starling City, and then he moved to Central City after the Arrow – Oliver – started cleaning the streets. He has no known family except for his grandma. Guess we should call Eddie and start there; get an address."

"Thank you Dr. Wells," Barry said as he left the lab.

"Always here to help, Barry," Dr. Wells said.

 _Liar,_ Alicia thought to herself as she left the facility. She texted Eddie and told him to be ready at the precinct, as they had a lead.

* * *

Later that evening, Alicia was cooking dinner for herself and Barry. Iris was spending time with Linda Park, her friend from work, and would be having dinner with her that evening. As Alicia cooked pieces of cod, crisping them with a coating of flour and finishing them in lemon, butter and Italian seasoning to eat over pasta, Barry flashed into Joe's house, a very angry Caitlin in tow.

"What's going on?" Alicia asked as she continued to cook dinner. She was now preparing Caesar salad as she waited for the fish to finish in the oven. She noticed Caitlin's face was bright red with anger.

"What, are you _spying_ on me now?" Caitlin nearly screamed as her red hair flew out of her face.

"What were you doing at Wells' house?" Barry demanded.

"Wait, you were at his house? Why?" Alicia asked, setting the salad on the table.

"I was gonna talk to him and try to get some answers of my own!" Caitlin said.

"You can't. You cannot talk to him," said Barry.

"So I'm supposed to sit back and watch you ruin this man's life; ruin my life?" Caitlin asked.

"What are you talking about your life?" Barry asked her.

"Those months, when you were both in your comas, were the worst of my life. I lost my reputation, my fiancé, and through all of that, Dr. Wells stood by my side," Caitlin said, her voice breaking. "He told me everything was going to be okay." Alicia felt bad for Caitlin. She knew Caitlin had lost so much after the particle accelerator exploded; Dr. Wells was that one loyal person to her who stood by her and cared about her. But, still, Alicia just couldn't be near him without having thoughts about going into an anxiety attack. "If Dr. Wells is who you say he is; then all my life's work has been a lie."

"Caitlin, if I am right about this," Barry said with a soft tone, "and you tell him what's going on, then I will never be able to get my dad out of prison."

Alicia decided to speak up. "If not for me then just do it for him," she insisted.

Caitlin nodded reluctantly. "Okay."

"Do you want to stay for dinner? I made extras of everything for when Joe gets back home," Alicia said.

Caitlin nodded and sat down, and three of them proceeded to eat the dinner that Alicia had made for them. By the time they were done eating the fish and pasta, Alicia and Barry both received texts from Eddie, telling them that he got an address on Hannibal Bates' grandmother. Alicia dropped Caitlin off at S.T.A.R Labs, telling her to get Dr. Wells on the comm system for them. Alicia and Barry arrived at the location that Eddie was at.

"Alright, Eddie, we're here," Barry said.

"Apparently Bates' grandmother took out a missing person's report a couple days after Jacob Fisher's arrest. We should ask her a few questions," Alicia said.

"Like, why anybody in her family thought that naming their child Hannibal wouldn't mean he'd grow up to be a criminal?" asked Barry, earning chuckles from Eddie and Alicia. The three went inside the house of Bates' grandmother. Alicia observed the house. All three were escorted inside by a kind-faced, elderly woman.

"How you heard from your grandson recently, Mrs. Bates?" asked Barry.

"Recently?" Mrs. Bates asked. "No, why do you ask?"

"Because you filed a missing person's report over a year ago," said Alicia.

"Oh yes, I certainly did. You'll have to forgive me, Detective, my memory isn't as quite as it used to be," Mrs. Bates said.

"It's all right," Alicia said around a polite smile.

"Uh, neither apparently are my manners. May I get you something? Coffee, tea?"

"Uh, no thank you, ma'am. We're fine," Barry said.

"Water's fine," Alicia said as the older woman walked out of the living room.

"Start searching," Eddie suggested.

Alicia nodded, and she and Barry started looking around for evidence around the house. However, she noticed that Bates' grandma was nowhere to be found.

"Uhh, Mrs. Bates?" Alicia asked. "Would you happen to have a recent photo of Hannibal? Ma'am?"

"She's gone," Barry said.

"Guess we figured out that that was Bates," said Eddie. "I'll go after him. You two cover me," he added, heading towards the back door.

"I'll take the front," said Barry.

"I'll take the rooftop." Alicia kissed Barry quickly and flew to the rooftop, landing swiftly as she ran over the roof. However, she heard the sounds of gunshots being fired, and she ran to find Eddie kneeing beside two fallen officers.

"Eddie? What happened?" she asked.

"Bates shot these guys as me," Eddie said. "We need to call nine-one-one."

"Do either one of them have a pulse?" Alicia asked kneeing down next to Eddie as Barry came around the corner. Alicia felt an officer's neck for a pulse. She noticed he had been shot in the chest. She silently cursed herself, wishing there was something around that she could use to slice her hand open and heal these officers, but there was nothing around here. Plus, these officers were shot in some pretty fatal areas; organs in particular. There was no way she was going to be able to help them, as much as she wanted to. She turned to Barry. "Call nine-one-one right now!" she called to him.

* * *

The next morning, Barry, Captain Singh and Alicia found themselves watching the video evidence of Bates, disguised as Eddie, shooting the two officers, along with Cecile. It certainly looked pretty incriminating.

"I know what this looks like, Cecile," Alicia said, speaking up on her captain's behalf.

"It looks like one of your fellow detectives shot two of your fellow co-workers," Cecile said. "Both of whom are fighting for their lives," she added.

"But that's _not_ what happened," Singh said.

"David, I am the district attorney," Cecile said. "I can't just ignore what I just watched because you asked me to!"

"But, Cecile!" Alicia said. "We both know that things have been going on in this city that is hard to explain! I mean, the Flash, the Angel and Nightwing are our city's vigilantes! We live in a city with metahumans for the love of Christ!"

" _Come_ _on,_ Alicia!" Cecile said to her goddaughter. "Look, sweetheart, I love you; I get that Eddie is your friend and he is dating Detective Joe West's daughter, your best friend. Until all three of you show me something incontrovertible, the best I can promise to do is to keep him out of gen-pop at Iron Heights." She watched the video, she saw what she saw, but she couldn't just let this go. The evidence just proved that Detective Eddie Thawne shot two police officers.

Alicia let out a sigh, nodding at Cecile with understanding. "Okay, we're gonna see if we can find something, because I am telling you right now Cecile if Eddie gets put in gen-pop Iris is going to lose her mind. Iris is gonna flip out. But I am telling you Cecile, this is a metahuman we are dealing with; his name is Hannibal Bates and he can shape shift into anyone he touches."

"Alicia, that's insane," Cecile said.

"Is it, though?" Alicia asked her godmother. "We have metahumans in our city! Mark Mardon is one of them he can control the weather! He killed the coroner in the morgue using hail for God's sake! Is it a stretch to think that what I just mentioned could happen? I saw it myself! I was there last night!"

"Honey," Cecile said.

"Look, Cecile, I will do what I can to find proof of it. Trust me; guarantee it. After all, I am William Galloway and Josephine Bottaro-Galloway's daughter, and Joan Bottaro's niece," Alicia said calmly. "After all, my mom's sister _is_ a forensic scientist; one of the best."

"Okay, okay, just find the evidence like the detective that I know you are. I love you." Cecile kissed Alicia on the forehead before leaving the captain's office.

"Do you two have any way to explain this?" Captain Singh asked his detective and forensic scientist.

"We're figuring that out," said Barry, before he and Alicia walked out of the captain's office. However, they bumped right into Iris.

"Barry! Alicia! I heard that Eddie shot two cops! Is it true?!" Iris said hysterical, tears in her eyes.

"Iris, Iris, calm down. Everything's going to be okay," Barry told her soothingly.

"No, no! I need to see him!" Iris said, her voice shaking badly.

"Iris, Iris, they wouldn't even let us see him yet. We have yet to see him," said Alicia. "Listen to us; Barry and I are going to get Eddie out of this. I promise."

"We're so sorry," Barry whispered as he and Alicia hugged Iris tightly. Barry kissed Iris' temple and rubbed her back soothingly. Alicia and Barry went up to Barry's lab immediately; they knew that they needed to do what they had to do. Alicia grabbed the gun that had been used to shoot the officers with a gloved hand. Barry proceeded to do a GSR swab from Eddie's fingers, which they had taken before Eddie had been taken into the interview room for questioning. When the results came, it was an hour later.

"Got it!" Barry said. "Eddie's hands are free of anything that would suggest that he shot those cops!"

"But that still doesn't change the fact that on that video –" Alicia started to say.

"At this point this is all we can give to Cecile," said Barry. "Just stay here, honey. Okay. Just keep digging, baby." He leaned over and kissed Alicia gently.

* * *

It was a good few hours later that Alicia showed up at S.T.A.R Labs, intending on telling Caitlin some more information that she had found on the videotape of Bates disguised as Eddie shooting those officers. However, when she walked into the lab, she felt rage when she saw Barry kissing Caitlin, but, she figured it out. Bates was disguised as Barry kissing Cait. Alicia went up behind them and knocked Bates out over the head with one punch.

"Alicia –" Caitlin started to explain. She felt bad for kissing Barry.

"Caitlin, that's Bates kissing you. Barry would never cheat on me, so I am not pissed at Barry, I'm pissed at Bates," Alicia said. "Believe me, Bates, he deserved that. Plus, I found something on the video tape that is very interesting."

"Really, what did you find?" Caitlin asked.

"On the video tape of Eddie shooting those officers, what was shown was Eddie doing it left-handed. Eddie's right-handed. That tells me that Bates cannot take on other people's characteristics," said Alicia with a smile. "All we need to do is figure out how to get Bates to show his face and what he really looks like."

"I've already got you covered, Alicia," Caitlin said with a smile. "I've created a serum that can create a polymerization around his cells. That should be able to stop him."

"Thanks, Cait, that's great. That should help a lot. Now, I am going to go to Joe's and I am going to get Barry," Alicia said. "Until then, keep an eye on Everyman over here." However, when she and Caitlin turned around, Bates was already gone from the building. _"Shit!"_ Alicia hissed, aggravated.

"Go get Barry," Caitlin said with a smile.

Alicia nodded and ran out of the facility. She flew to Joe's house and landed outside the front door. She yanked the door open and ran inside.

"Barry? Baby? Honey, are you here? Barry!" Alicia called out to him. She ran up the stairs to Barry's bedroom, to find him lying down in the closet, unconscious, tied up with duct tape over his mouth. "Oh, Barry," she whispered. She shook him gently, trying to awaken him. When Barry didn't awaken, she slapped him over the face with a light hand, knowing that if she used her super strength it would hurt him worse. With that, Barry came to with a groan. She ripped the tape off his mouth after he attempted talking behind the gag over his mouth.

"For real?" Barry asked her once the tape was off his mouth. "Why'd you slap me?"

"Because you were unconscious!" Alicia said to him, starting to help untie him.

"Smelling salt works just as well," Barry said. "But Bates, Alicia, he was here."

"I know," Alicia said with a hint of anger in her voice.

"You're pissed why?" asked Barry.

"He may or may not have looked like you as he was kissing Cait," Alicia growled.

"Oh, I wanna slap him so hard," Barry groaned as Alicia untied his wrists. Alicia kissed him quickly before pulling him up and onto his feet.

"Are you all right?" Alicia asked.

Barry nodded, leaning in and kissing Alicia long and hard. "You know I would never cheat on you, you know that right?"

"I know," whispered Alicia. "Come on, let's go. Cait has a way to stop this metahuman. And we figured out how he was the metahuman when he was disguised as you. In the video footage of Eddie shooting those officers, Bates was using his left hand. Eddie is right-handed. That means he cannot appropriate memory or abilities."

"Alicia you are smart," Barry said with a smile. "It's one of the reasons why I love you. So I guess that means, hands on the metahuman," he added.

"Hands on the metahuman," Alicia said with a smile.

* * *

It was a good hour later when Alicia found herself at S.T.A.R Labs on comms with Barry, hacking into the security cameras at the airport when Hannibal Bates was located. Alicia decided to stay on the computers and allow Barry to handle Bates himself. She knew that if she saw Bates she was going feel a lot more anger and probably lose control due to her not only being underneath a lot of stress because of Roy, but also her anger towards Bates kissing Cait disguised as her boyfriend. She needed to sit at the desk and just try and relax. She felt Caitlin rubbing her shoulders soothingly.

"Barry will get him," Cait whispered gently.

"Believe me, Cait, I know," whispered Alicia.

"I'm surprised that you are sitting to the sidelines today," Dr. Wells said.

"I'm just upset; Roy's in jail, I heard that he got attacked in Iron Heights; luckily Henry stepped in and helped him along with a guard, but that doesn't mean I am any less nervous or scared for him," said Alicia. "Plus, after seeing Bates kissing Cait disguised as Barry, I feel if I just see Bates, I am going to get even more pissed off. I just, I can't."

Caitlin nodded, sympathetic. She knew that that was part of it. Suddenly, that was when Barry was speaking to them over the comms system.

"Guys are we sure he's at the airport?" Barry asked them.

"According to the GPS on your phone he's there," Alicia said. "I hacked into the security cameras I've got eyes."

"Wait, wait, you hacked into an airport security network?" Barry asked.

"What is that I am hearing right now?" asked Alicia.

"Pride," Barry told her around a smile.

"Okay, Barry, just look for him. Get the son of a bitch," Alicia said gently smiling.

"But he could be any of these people," said Barry.

"It should be easy. Just find the guy that can take the appearance of anyone that he touches," said Alicia, already looking closely at the security footage. However, when he looked closer, she saw the guy. "Got him! He's right by the metal detectors!"

"I see him!" Barry said.

"Go and get him!" Alicia said around an encouraging smile. She watched as Barry quickly changed into his suit and he ran after Everyman. Alicia watched on the security footage as Bates transformed from a security guard to Caitlin. "Oh my God," she whispered as Bates threw Barry off. Of course Barry would feel more hesitant if Bates took on the appearance of Caitlin, or any of Barry's friends for that matter. However, as quickly as Bates turned into Caitlin he turned into Iris. This time, Barry didn't hesitate to fight Bates, because he knew now. "You've got this, baby," Alicia whispered as she watched Barry engage in hand to hand with Bates. That was when Bates turned into Alicia.

"What is with this guy turning into all the women in Barry's life?" whispered Alicia as she watched the footage in front of her with a smile. Bates went from turning into Alicia to turning into the Flash. Just because he looked like the Flash didn't mean he was the Flash. Barry managed to get the serum out and he injected Bates with it. That was when Bates took on and turned into the many different appearances that he turned into from his months of crime. It went from Eddie, to Barry, to Iris, to Alicia, to various others, before he finally collapsed down.

"Oh how I cannot wait to show this to Cecile!" Alicia said with a smile. She hacked in further and got the security footage onto a drive so that she could show her godmother. "Allen, get him here and into the pipeline," she added. Barry arrived back to the lab in a _flash,_ putting Bates into the pipeline. "Alright, honey, drop that off to Cecile and show her that. She's going to be quite shocked."

"I will, right now, as a matter of fact," Barry said as he took the drive from Alicia. He leaned forward and kissed her on the lips, proudly.

* * *

It was a good hour later that Alicia got a phone call from her sister, Massie. She and Barry were hanging out in the crime lab, celebrating their victory with Eddie over shots of whiskey.

"Hi Mass," Alicia said.

"Alicia, we busted Roy out," Massie said once Alicia put the phone on speaker.

"How'd you do it?" Barry asked nervously.

"Dig had an A.R.G.U.S member stationed inside the prison as a prisoner. He's trained to stab someone in just the right way so that it makes it appear as though the victim is killed. So according to the media, the Arrow is dead, and Roy's leaving town, really soon too," Massie explained. "You two are more than welcome to come say goodbye. We're at his apartment helping him pack."

"We'll be there," Barry said to Alicia's sister. He was relieved that Roy had managed to get out of Iron Heights alive. That was what Alicia had worried about the most, so he was relieved too. Barry scooped Alicia up and into his arms, and he ran to Roy's place in the Glades to find all of Team Arrow, Ollie, Felicity, Massie, Diggle and Roy, in there, helping Roy pack his bags.

"Roy, believe me, while I am relieved I am _so pissed,_ " said Alicia.

"I was expecting that," Roy told her. Alicia just went up to him and hugged him firmly.

"Remind me to thank my dad for telling him to keep an eye on you in there," Barry said with a shake of his head.

Roy let out a sigh as he packed the last of his clothes.

"So what's new?" Ollie asked them.

"Ollie, you do not want to know," whispered Barry.

"Let's just say things have been interesting," said Alicia. "And if you wanna know ask Felicity." She rubbed her hand over her face.

Oliver nodded. He understood why Alicia and Barry were not up for talking. "We need to move," Oliver announced. They all went to the far edge of Starling City, where a car was waiting for Roy to get him out of town with his new identification. When they got to the car, Roy spoke first.

"Well, tell Thea, tell her I'm alive, first," Roy said to Oliver. "Then tell her I'm sorry I had to leave without saying goodbye."

"Oliver, Barry and I feel you are throwing your life away," whispered Alicia.

"I'm not," Roy insisted. "I'm starting a new one."

"Anywhere, any time, you need something, call," Diggle said to Roy.

Roy nodded. Massie took her turn, her eyes pooling with tears.

"Roy," she whispered shakily as Alicia stood by her side.

Roy just leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "Make sure that you stay out of trouble," he whispered.

"I hope that, whatever life you get, that it's enough." Alicia kissed Roy on the forehead and hugged him firmly. Roy looked towards Barry.

"Take care of Alicia and Massie," Roy told Barry.

"Always," Barry assured him, clasping Roy's shoulder. "Take care of yourself." Felicity then took her turn as tears welled in her blue eyes.

"I'll miss you most of all, Scarecrow," Felicity whispered, and Roy leaned forward, hugging her tightly. Roy then turned to Oliver, who looked at him with sad eyes.

"Thank you," Roy whispered to the man that had saved his life. The two shook hands, and Roy got into the car, leaving Team Arrow and Starling City.

Alicia brushed her tears out of her eyes. She then looked down at her phone to see a text message from Dick. "Barry, we have to go," she whispered. "Cisco, Dick and Joe, they came back to Central City with something from Starling; a bit of a souvenir. It's a ten-year-old corpse that matches up to DNA of Harrison Wells."

"What? No, there's gotta be a mistake," Barry said.

"DNA doesn't lie," said Alicia.

"So, if that dead body is Harrison Wells, then who have you been working with?" Oliver asked.

"I have absolutely no clue, but let me tell you, I do not like this," Alicia whispered. "I'll beat you there." She broke into a run and proceeded to fly towards S.T.A.R Labs, where Dick told her and Barry to meet up with him, Cisco and Cait. They arrived at the lab in a few minutes. Alicia walked into the cortex with tears in her eyes.

"Hey," Dick said, walking up to her and hugging her. "How's Roy?"

"He's safe and out of gen-pop. He's left Starling; he's going to be living in Hub City underneath a new name," Alicia said.

"We're glad he's safe," said Cisco. "Wait, wait, wait," he whispered.

"What is it Cisco?"

"Well, after the accelerator exploded, I build a three-dimensional model of S.T.A.R Labs so that I could pinpoint exactly what caused the malfunction. There's a room hidden in this hallway right here. That shouldn't be there," Cisco said.

"We already know," Dick said, gesturing to Alicia.

"Wait, what are you talking about?" asked Barry.

"Dr. Wells has this hidden time vault, with some sort of future article in there," whispered Dick. "And once you see it, you're not gonna like what you see. We know where it is come on."

Barry, Cait, Cisco and Alicia all followed Dick down the hallway to where Alicia and Dick remembered the time vault to be. Alicia felt her heart beating hard in her chest, and she felt her nausea building up in her stomach, that all-too familiar sickness. She felt Barry winding an arm around her as Dick opened up the time vault. When they walked in, they saw not only a Reverse Flash suit there, but also, the future article, the dreaded 2024 article that told Alicia her fate. Alicia felt herself starting to go pale and sweaty as Barry read about the part that described them losing a son in the future, about them being married, about Ollie being a godfather of their son, one of their twins, and Hal being a godfather of their daughter. They both proceeded to breathe hard, but Alicia felt her nausea getting worse. She felt her knees going weak and she proceeded to throw up right there in the time vault. Caitlin rushed to grab paper towels to clean the mess up as Barry rubbed his girlfriend's back, feeling shocked and sick as he tried to comfort her.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Okay, I promised that Alicia's visit to Roy was going to be an emotional one. I decided instead of having Alicia visit roy in Iron Heights gen-pop, she was going to visit him in the SCPD. It just made a lot more sense. Also, how's Barry going to react to the future news article? As you can imagine, he's going to be upset that Alicia hid that from him and didn't open up to him about the article. Also, I tried to do the math, and I made it so that the real Harrison Wells was killed the same year Alicia's father was killed. What could this mean?**

 **Flashangel: Hope you enjoyed this one. As you can expect Roy will be back in the sequel for this. Additionally, next, Team Flash will be trying to set the trap for Reverse Flash, which we all know will go horribly wrong. I also loved the Arrow season 6 premier, as you could tell by my Arrow review on my YouTube channel. This story is close to coming to a close, kind of makes me sad, but, I am excited for the sequel to this. All this hard work is paying off. I love having stories up on this account that I am proud of that's what I love.**


	36. The Trap

_**Previously on Flash and Angel:**_

 _Barry, Cait, Cisco and Alicia all followed Dick down the hallway to where Alicia and Dick remembered the time vault to be. Alicia felt her heart beating hard in her chest, and she felt her nausea building up in her stomach, that all-too familiar sickness. She felt Barry winding an arm around her as Dick opened up the time vault. When they walked in, they saw not only a Reverse Flash suit there, but also, the future article, the dreaded 2024 article that told Alicia her fate. Alicia felt herself starting to go pale and sweaty as Barry read about the part that described them losing a son in the future, about them being married, about Ollie being a godfather of their son, one of their twins, and Hal being a godfather of their daughter. They both proceeded to breathe hard, but Alicia felt her nausea getting worse. She felt her knees going weak and she proceeded to throw up right there in the time vault. Caitlin rushed to grab paper towels to clean the mess up as Barry rubbed his girlfriend's back, feeling shocked and sick as he tried to comfort her._

* * *

Time was frozen.

Barry's mind went red as he read the article out loud.

"Alicia Paloma _Allen_ was attacked and stabbed in the abdomen by the Reverse Flash in her home, and had a severe blood clot. She was taken to S.T.A.R Labs by Superman, where she was fortunately saved by an emergency surgery performed by Dr. Caitlin Snow. In the process, she had lost her baby boy whom she was four and a half months pregnant with, her third child as an addition to the couple's twins, with possibility of never being able to get pregnant again. Star City Mayor, Oliver Queen, a godfather of Mr. and Mrs. Allen's son, along with their mutually close family friend, Ferris Aircraft CEO, Harold Jordan, a godfather of their daughter, have come to visit Mrs. Allen and give her their condolences, who revealed to Mr. Jordan and Mr. Queen that she is the Angel. According to Mrs. Allen, when the Reverse Flash had stabbed her, it was infused with a power dampener to dull her healing factor and strength, and it had hit her uterus. She additionally says that in the process, Reverse Flash tried killing her son and daughter. Fortunately, the twins were rescued by Speedy and Arsenal, two members of the Titans, who got them to safety in the Hall of Justice. After the loss of her and her husband's son, Mrs. Allen, the Angel, and the Flash, went off to battle the Reverse Flash with the assistance of the Green Arrow, Green Lantern, Arsenal, Nightwing, Hawkgirl and the Atom atop two high speed oil trucks. After the epic street battle with the Reverse Flash, Central City's Scarlet Speedster and Guardian Angel vanish in an explosion of light. Where they are now during this Crisis, we do not know," Barry said, his face turning red with rage. He felt Alicia shaking next to him as Caitlin came back with the roll of paper towels, cleaning up the puddle of vomit. He realized right in that moment why Alicia and Dick didn't tell him about this; they were trying to protect him because during the time they'd found this room, he believed Wells was innocent.

"Oh my God," whispered Caitlin as she rubbed Alicia's back. She watched as Alicia's eyes flooded with tears and the other woman started to sob into her hands.

"Alicia," Barry whispered, bringing his girlfriend into his chest. He felt his own eyes starting to fill with tears. The idea, the mere thought, that they were going to lose a baby boy in the future, broke Barry's heart. He kissed the side of her head. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry."

"He-He's g-gonna t-try to-to _kill_ me!" Alicia sobbed out.

"Guys, when I fought the Reverse Flash at Christmas, he said we'd be fighting for centuries," Barry said.

"But, guys, this is so trippy, like Marty in the Polaroid trippy," whispered Cisco. "But I do have to say, I am really digging the brighter red suit, and white on the symbol? That's dope."

"But not as trippy as the name on the by-line," said Dick. "It's Iris West-Thawne; Iris marries Eddie."

"That doesn't change the fact that we lose a baby," Alicia said, brushing tears out of her eyes.

"But, aside from that, at least you guys are married. Mazel tov?" Cisco asked.

"Hebrew, ancient language of the Jewish people," a voice said.

"It's Gideon," whispered Alicia, starting to stand up.

"Who?" asked Cisco.

"An AI," Dick explained as the very image came up in front of them.

"Good evening, Barry Allen," Gideon said.

"Uh, hi, you know who I am?" asked Barry.

"Of course; Barry Allen, director of CCPD, CSI division, married to Lieutenant Alicia Galloway," said Gideon. "Also known as the Flash, founder member of the Justice League of America: a group of heroes and heroines intending on protecting every city in the United States, founded by the Green Arrow, the Black Canary, the Flash, the Angel, the Green Lantern, Supergirl, Martian Manhunter, Vibe, Mr. Terrific, Firestorm, the White Canary, Star Sapphire, the Atom, Vixen, and Wild Dog. Others include Batman, Ragman, Superman, Hawkgirl, Gypsy, Blue Beetle, Citizen Steel, Spartan, Wildcat, Shazam, Wonder Woman, Black Lightning, Dr. Fate, Zatanna, Red Tornado, and the Ray."

"Wait, so you know Dr. Wells?" asked Barry.

"Of course," Gideon said.

"Do you know who he really is?" asked Barry.

"I don't understand the question," Gideon said.

"I mean, what does he want from me? Why did he come here?" Barry asked.

"To kill you," Gideon said bluntly, "and your wife," she added.

"Why?" Barry asked. "Why did he kill Nora Allen?"

"Because he was angry," Gideon said.

"Uh guys, Wells is on his way up here," Cisco said.

"How do you know that?" Dick asked him.

"I installed a tracker on his wheelchair, which if we're wrong about him and he is paralyzed I'm going to hell for that one," said Cisco. "He's on B level he's coming this way."

"Why was he angry?" asked Barry.

"That you escaped," said Gideon.

"But what does he want from us?" asked Alicia.

"For you to become the Flash and the Angel," Gideon explained.

"Maybe that's why Dr. Wells allowed the particle accelerator to explode, so that you two can become the Flash and the Angel," said Dick.

"Why, but for what reason?" asked Alicia, tears still in her eyes.

"Guys he's in the corridor," said Caitlin.

"Gideon, please don't tell Dr. Wells that we were here!" Alicia begged.

"Of course, I will accept any command given to me by you," said Gideon.

"Why would you accept her commands?" asked Barry.

"Because, you, her husband, created me," said Gideon. Barry instantly rushed all of them out of the time vault and to Joe's house immediately. They immediately got Alicia sitting down on the couch, Caitlin going off to the kitchen to get them all some dinner. Caitlin found a box of pasta and proceeded to put it on the stove. She also heated up some water so she could make Alicia some tea. When she returned, she saw Alicia still crying her eyes out, using tissues to try wiping her face.

"Pasta's on the stove," Caitlin said.

"I don't even want to eat right now," Alicia said wiping her face as Dick and Barry rubbed her back.

"Come on Alicia, you gotta eat," Dick said. "You need to eat something.

Alicia shook her head. "No, no, Dick, ever since after Christmas I couldn't even wrap my head around this. Every time I think about that article, it just validates what's going to happen!"

"And you've been holding all this in this whole time?" Barry asked her.

"I couldn't bring myself to say, that in a future, I'm going to lose a baby!" Alicia said, holding the sides of her head. "How do you think I thought about it the first time I saw it? And then Captain Cold and Heat Wave got in the picture, and then I was called to Starling City by my sister! I just felt it was better left unspoken."

"Next time something like this happens, you tell me, alright?" Barry asked her, kissing her forehead.

"Okay," Alicia promised.

"We should call Joe and tell him and Eddie to get over here," said Cisco.

"I agree completely," said Dick with a nod. He watched as Barry texted Joe. Caitlin went to the kitchen to put a timer on the pasta in the boiling water, and poured Alicia a cup of green tea.

"Thanks, Caitlin," Alicia whispered, sipping at the hot tea. Barry kissed the side of her head again. Five minutes later, Joe and Eddie were walking into the house. That was when Alicia, Caitlin, Dick, Cisco and Barry started to explain to Joe everything.

"What?" Joe asked. "For five very smart people that was really stupid. What if Wells caught you in that-that –?"

"Time vault," said Dick.

Joe nodded.

"Okay, I know we've seen a lot this past year, but to actually travel in time?" Eddie asked.

"We did it," said Barry. "I mean, Alicia and I will do it, one day."

"I don't follow," said Eddie.

"What he means is, the night his mother was murdered, one of the speedsters that night in Barry's house was Barry; Alicia was there too. That means one day in the future, Barry and Alicia will go back in time to that night," said Cisco.

"No, we mean, we've already time traveled by accident," said Alicia. "We were trying to stop a tsunami from hitting the city."

"When was that?" Caitlin asked, going off to the kitchen to start serving up the pasta.

"A few weeks ago," said Barry. "It was right around the time you started getting those dreams," he said to Cisco.

"You mean the nightmares I have where Wells uses his super speeding hand to shred apart my heart, those?" asked Cisco.

"We have a theory," said Alicia, accepting the plate of pasta with vodka sauce from Caitlin. "What if they're not dreams, but memories? What if in that timeline, Cisco found out Wells was the Reverse Flash, but when Barry and I time traveled a day back, that event never happened?"

"But if it never happened how can Cisco remember it?" asked Dick.

"I don't know. I don't know, but what's important is, he does," said Barry. "Guys I have a really bad idea," he added.

"I think I know what you're thinking," Alicia said, continuing to wipe her tears from her eyes as she attempted to swallow down her pasta. "I feel so sick right now I can't even eat." She set her plate down on the coffee table. Caitlin rubbed circles into Alicia's lower back in a comforting, motherly way. "I just – the idea that in the future I lose a baby, I can't help but worry."

"Well we need to figure out how to access Cisco's memory," Barry said. "Joe, Joe, did you hear me?" he asked when he saw Joe looked out of it.

"No, no, what did you say?"

"We need to access Cisco's memory; somewhere in his subconscious is the key," Barry said.

"The key to what, exactly?" Eddie asked.

"Getting my father out of prison," Barry said.

"And how are we going to do that?" asked Caitlin.

"We are going to get Dr. Wells to confess to killing my mom," Barry said.

"Well, there is one thing that we can try," said Caitlin.

* * *

Later that evening, Barry and Alicia found themselves getting ready for bed slowly, sluggishly. Alicia, still feeling sick over the article, wanted to take a bubble bath using gingerbread man Philosophy soap. Barry decided on joining her. Even though they weren't sleeping together, Barry offered to get in the bath with Alicia, knowing how stressed out and sick she was feeling. Barry kissed her shoulder as they indulged in the clean-smelling bath water. Alicia leaned back into Barry's bare chest.

"Alicia, I can feel how stressed you are," Barry whispered, rubbing her neck. "I hate seeing you like this, sweetheart."

Alicia felt herself starting to cry again. "Barry, I-I –"

"Shhh," Barry shushed her. "Shhhh. Listen to me; I won't allow anything hurt you. Okay? Just because you have super strength, doesn't mean that you are indestructible. I will always be here for you, no matter what. I promised Roy I would take care of you, and I meant that."

"Yeah, I know," Alicia whispered tearfully. Barry kissed the back of her head.

"Tonight, I just want you to try and sleep, honey," Barry whispered.

"I don't know if I _can_ sleep, baby," Alicia whispered.

"Shh, shh, I know. How about I stay with you tonight? Okay?" Barry whispered his movements gentle.

Alicia nodded. Even though she did have old-fashioned views about sex, she trusted Barry and loved him. "Okay," she whispered, allowing herself to lean in deeper to her boyfriend as he kissed her cheek. He wrapped both arms around her. When the bath started getting cold, Alicia allowed Barry to help her out of the bath and get her dressed into some shorts and a t-shirt. Barry got dressed and lifted Alicia into his arms, carrying her to her bed. He pushed the throw pillows off of the bed and pulled the blankets back on the bed. Alicia just lied down and allowed herself to lean into Barry, who stroked her hair.

"I love you, alright?" Barry whispered to her comfortingly. "I love you, forever and always." He kissed her on the forehead, before capturing her lips in the gentlest of kisses.

"Barry," Alicia whispered. "I just-I'm scared."

"I know; I'm scared too, but it's okay. We are going to get Wells to confess to killing my mother, we will get him locked up, and I will not let him touch you, baby," Barry whispered.

"You promise?" Alicia asked.

"Cross my heart until the day I die," Barry whispered, kissing her lips again. "Come on, let's try to sleep, sweetie."

Alicia snuggled deeply into Barry's chest, finding it easier to fall asleep. Barry rubbed her back as she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

The next evening, Alicia and Barry found themselves at the precinct. Alicia, Caitlin and Cisco were up in Barry's lab waiting on him. Alicia had informed Barry that Caitlin had made a special pair of goggles to help Cisco with lucid dreaming, so when Alicia told Barry, he went over to the precinct right away.

"Allen, the Owens case," Singh barked his usual loud bark. "I'm still waiting on the fiber analysis and the ballistics report. Are you on vacation or something?"

"No, I'm sorry, I-I've just been distracted by another case – which is no excuse I just –" Barry started to say.

"Okay, just get me the reports when you can there's no rush," Singh said.

"Alright," Barry said. "Captain, is everything okay?" This wasn't the same Captain Singh that he was used to.

"Uh, yeah, since Rob and I have been planning the wedding, between the florists and the hundreds of kinds of cake filling and who can sit next to who," said Captain Singh. He placed a hand onto Barry's shoulder. "Never get married, Allen." Barry nodded, and unexpectedly ran into Iris.

"Oh hey, Iris," Barry said.

"Barry!" Iris said with a smile.

"It was just weird, Captain Singh was nice to me," Barry said.

"Well, he's in a good mood he's about to get married," Iris said brightly. That was when Eddie came up to them. Barry was happy the two of them had made up after their fight that things were okay between them. When Iris walked away, Eddie pulled out a box containing a ring.

"Wait, you're asking her?" Barry asked around a grin.

"Yeah, I am. I got Joe's blessing he's on board," Eddie said with a grin.

"That's awesome!" Barry said around a genuine smile. "Come on we've gotta get up to the lab right now. Caitlin's going to be trying the lucid dreaming with Cisco." Barry and Eddie climbed the stairs up to Barry's crime lab to find Caitlin already setting up her medical supplies.

"Okay, can we go over this one more time?" asked Cisco.

"Yes, you put the goggles on, fall asleep and start dreaming. Not that hard," Dick said.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure I die in this dream. Does that mean I die in real life is the _Inception_ or _Dreamscape?_ " Cisco asked.

"Here, drink this." Joe handed Cisco a glass of hot milk.

"What am I five?" Cisco asked before drinking the milk.

"You're gonna be fine, Cisco," Alicia said around a reassuring smile.

"Alright," Caitlin said, already getting Cisco settled into a chair and hooking him up to the machines to monitor his vitals. "The goggles are set at a low-level delta wave which should help you fall asleep." She turned the glasses on.

"Okay, I gotta warn you though. . . it normally takes me a long time. . . I mean. . . I'm not saying I'm. . . an insomniac. . . or. . ." Cisco's voice trailed off as he fell asleep.

"Ahh, so that's how you get him to shut up," Eddie said with a smile.

"Hey, Cisco? Can you hear me? You're dreaming, bud," Barry said.

"Whoa, this is mad freaky!" Cisco said.

"Okay, where are you? What is 'dream you' doing?" Dick asked him.

"I'm in the cortex," Cisco said. "I mean, I know I am just dreaming that I am in the cortex, but. . . it feels so real. . . Caitlin's here. I asked her to take Wells to Jitters. . ."

"Why do you want Wells out of the lab?" asked Alicia, even though she already knew, since she _lived_ that previous timeline.

"I think he may have tempered with my work. . . I need to check. . . Dick's here with me. . . but he's leaving. Apparently. . . there's an emergency. . . so I. . . am walking to the bunker," Cisco said. He suddenly paused. "Oh my God, I love this shirt. . . I thought the dryer ate it."

Dick and Joe both chuckled softly. Eddie smiled; same old Cisco.

"Focus Cisco," Alicia urged.

"Okay. . ." Cisco's voice trailed off. "I'm checking the containment system. . . wait. . . the super capacitors. . . they're all still fully charged. . . there's no reason why the man in yellow should have escaped. . . oh my God. . . Wells is here. . ."

"Cisco, listen to me; it's just a dream, he cannot hurt you," Barry soothed.

"You better be right about that. . . wait. . . Eobard Thawne. . ." Cisco said.

"Wait, wait, Thawne; like my last name?" asked Eddie.

"Wait. . . Wells is talking. . . you killed Nora Allen. . ."

"Wait, Nora?" Barry asked. "What about my mom?"

"He's confessing. . ." Cisco was saying. "Oh _God_. . . he didn't wanna kill her. . . it _was_ you, Barry. . . he was trying to kill you. . ."

Alicia felt the pit in her stomach drop.

Suddenly, that was when Cisco's heart monitor started to become erratic. It worried Caitlin.

"His blood pressure's two-hundred and his heart rate is one-forty-seven; guys he's losing higher brain function," said Caitlin worriedly.

"Cisco, you're gonna be okay. It's just a dream you're gonna be okay," Dick restated, trying to keep his friend calm.

"His hand – it's vibrating. . . he's gonna kill me!" Cisco said.

"Oh my God, he's gonna have a stroke!" Caitlin said.

"Well get him outta there!" Alicia shrieked.

"Help me!" Cisco called out.

"Cait, pull him out!" Eddie yelled anxiously.

"Help me please!" Cisco screamed.

"Cait, shut it down!" Barry yelled out, putting his hands on both of Cisco's shoulders, worried sick. Cisco let out a scream as Caitlin ripped the goggles off of his face.

"Oh God," Alicia whispered. "Oh thank Christ. Jesus, Moses, Bartholomew!" She ran a hand over her face as she went over to Cisco and hugged him from behind. "It's okay. . . it was just a dream. . . you're okay."

"Oh God. . . it felt so real," Cisco breathed out, catching his breath as Barry turned around, running his hands through his hair.

"Barry?" Eddie asked quietly.

"My mom. . . it was all my fault," said Barry. He had been the reason his mother had died; Dr. Wells hadn't intended on killing Nora, he was trying to kill an eleven-year-old Barry. However, that was when Barry's phone rang with an incoming call. "Hello?" he asked.

"Where are you?" Dr. Wells asked him.

"Dr. Wells?" Barry asked.

"Where are you and Alicia?" Dr. Wells asked.

"We're together; what's going on?"

"A fire; a huge fire erupted," Dr. Wells – no Eobard Thawne, said.

"Bradford Tower High-Rise," Wells said when Barry put him on speaker.

"I know that place; that's where Captain Singh's fiancé works," Dick said.

"We'll be there," Eddie added.

* * *

Alicia flew through the building, shattering the glass of the window of the twenty-first floor. She knew that she had to get as many people out of there as she could carry. She knew from experience that she could get at least three people out at a time, but, there was no way she could get every single person out of there by herself. Alicia lifted up the first three people that she could carry, and got them to safety outside. However, she turned to Barry. The fire was getting worse and worse, the smoke rising in the air. Alicia, while thankful for her lungs being able to rapidly regenerate, knew that she couldn't be in there too long.

"Dr. Wells, please, what do I do?" Barry asked, panicked. He felt sick that he had to take advice from this man right now; the man that murdered his mom. But at this point, he had no other choice but to rely on Wells.

"You create a vacuum by rotating your arms at super speed. That'll suck the air right out of the room," Wells said.

"It's making it worse!" Barry yelled after his first attempt at it.

"Barry, listen to me! You need to move your arms faster!" Wells shouted.

"I believe in you," Alicia told him gently, before getting a few more people out of the burning building. Alicia's words seemed to ignite some type of faith in Barry, because Alicia watched on in amazement as Barry created the wind funnel at super speed, and the smoke started to get sucked out. The fire proceeded to go out too. Alicia proceeded to help him out by flying farther up into the air, and she flew around in a circle at super speed in an effort to stop the fire. She was happy with the results, especially as she watched Captain Singh holding his fiancé, Rob, closely. Alicia let out a sigh, and she and Barry went off to take off their suits. They then went off to S.T.A.R Labs, needing to relax after the night that they had had. They were interrupted from their thoughts when Wells approached them.

"Mr. Allen," Dr. Wells said. "Tonight, at the fire, I saw hesitation. I saw you doubting yourself. Why is that?" he inquired.

"I don't know. I, uh, guess I was afraid I couldn't save everyone," said Barry, lying through his teeth.

"Right, but if there is one thing that I have learned in our experience of working together, Barry, is that the only thing standing between you and achieving every goal that you can achieve, is yourself," said Dr. Wells.

"Thank you, Dr. Wells," Barry said. "You know, I couldn't have done any of this without you."

"I feel the same way about you," Dr. Wells told him.

Alicia let out a sigh, going over to Barry and squeezing his fingers lightly. She pressed a kiss to his cheek, and they proceeded to head to Joe's house. When they got there, they explained everything to Joe.

"It's so strange; I mean, I look at him now, and I know he killed my mom and I know he sent my dad to jail, but I mean, sometimes he's _so nice,_ and I actually like him," Barry admitted, feeling ashamed to admit it. "But you never did."

"No, I didn't," Joe said.

"Well, at least we know how to trap him," said Alicia from where she sat on the couch. "In Cisco's dream, he confessed to everything. If we can just recreate those conditions, he will do it again."

"Guys," Joe said. "Pulling confessions, taking down bad guys, Alicia, Dick and I are the cops we're the ones that are supposed to be doing this."

"Look, if we're gonna get him to confess, it has to be with someone that he truly trusts; someone he would genuinely let his guard down with; he thinks of Cisco as a son," Barry pointed out.

"Well, then we need to do a hell lot of a better job at protecting him than I did protecting the two of you," said Joe.

"Joe what are you talking about?" Alicia asked.

"This is all because of me!" Joe said.

"No, it's not!" Barry said.

"I never should've let Wells take you two from that hospital; if I didn't, none of this would have ever happened," Joe said.

"If you hadn't Alicia and I would have been dead for sure!" Barry said.

"But even then, I _knew_ something was not right. Everything in my gut was telling me _not_ to trust him, but I did, because I just wanted to see the both of you okay," Joe said.

"Joe, every bad thing that has happened to us started with Dr. Wells; now he's gonna pay for it," Alicia said. "We're going to make sure that he pays."

* * *

The next day, Alicia had the day off, so she decided to take it upon herself to train. She went off to her lab that Cisco had built for her, and she flew around on the track at super speed, pushing herself to go faster with Caitlin and Cisco monitoring her and her vitals. She flew around the track, feeling the wind smacking her cheeks, her long, jet-black hair flying. When Alicia decided that she was done with flight, happy to see that she was getting a lot faster, she moved onto the special weights that Cisco had designed for her. She could now life an eight-hundred pound weight; she was getting a lot stronger now. Alicia lifted her dumbbells, breathing deeply. She had taken up yoga recently due to her loving the discipline of it, plus, she needed something to relax her. Alicia felt her muscles growing the more she lifted her weights. Even though she wasn't bulky and still fairly lean, she was still incredibly strong. After a good few hours of training, of flying, doing yoga, and weight-lifting, as well as a run around her training area, Alicia decided that that was good enough. She grabbed a shower at S.T.A.R Labs and changed into her tight, ripped black jeans and a loose-fitted ivory button-up. Later on that afternoon, Alicia, Barry, Dick, Joe and Eddie found themselves down in the bunker, where the trap for the Reverse Flash was set up. When they all looked at it, they saw the hologram.

"So, Wells set up a fake showdown with a fake opponent?" asked Eddie.

"It was to make us believe that he wasn't the Reverse Flash," said Dick.

"This all just keeps getting crazier and crazier," said Eddie.

Caitlin then entered the bunker. "Okay, Dr. Wells is going to be at a lecture downtown, he won't be back until late tonight," she announced.

"Good," Alicia said with a nod.

"Besides, when Dr. Wells arrives, isn't that the part in your dream where –?" Barry started asking Cisco.

" _Temple of Doom_ ," Cisco replied. "Okay." He went over to the monitors in the bunker. "I originally designed the force-field to prevent a speedster from getting out. Now, it won't let one come in." Cisco walked into the containment system and turned it on. He nodded at Barry, who was going to be the test-guinea pig. Barry nodded and ran straight into the force field, crashing into the ground and hitting his head.

"Barry are you okay?" asked Caitlin, giving him a hand up.

"Yeah, at least we know it works," said Barry around an optimistic smile.

"Alright, well, as long as I am inside, Wells won't be able to get to me," Cisco said.

"And I will be in the cortex watching and recording everything that happens," said Caitlin.

"And Barry, Dick, Joe and I will all be on standby, hiding," Alicia said.

"Well where do you want me?" asked Eddie.

"Dr. Wells threatened Iris too," said Dick. "We need you to stay close to her tonight."

"I will always keep Iris safe," said Eddie around a nod. Barry and Alicia's phones rang with texts from Iris.

"Ahh, speaking of Iris, she wants to talk to the two of us," said Alicia. "We've gotta go."

* * *

A minute later, Alicia and Barry arrived at Barry's crime lab in the CCPD, where Iris requested to see the both of them.

"Hey, Iris," said Alicia.

"What's going on?" asked Barry.

"Look, I need the both of you to listen to me, and _really_ listen to me," said Iris.

"Yeah, sure, we're all ears," Alicia said, sitting down.

"Okay, I mean, I know this is gonna sound crazy at first but, everything strange that's been going on in Central City, it all goes back to that night; the night that the particle accelerator exploded" Iris said around a wide smile. I have gone through every bit of information, every tip, every rumor, every strange sighting since I started my blog. Nothing predates the explosion. Whatever was released into the atmosphere that night, I think that it changed people, causing them to have powers. I think that the Burning Man worked there, and I think that that is how the Flash and the Angel got their powers too. So, what do you think?" She handed them a folder that contained all of the evidence that she had gathered.

"Well, Iris, that's a good theory, but, Barry and I were knocked out the night that the particle accelerator exploded, and we don't have any powers," said Alicia.

"Of course; I know," Iris said with a smile. "I mean, it's all so new I haven't even talked to Eddie about it yet."

"Well, are things better between you and Eddie?" asked Barry.

"Yeah, we're great now," Iris said.

"Well Iris, the both of us really need to get going, but we will read this over later. We'll get back to you," Barry said, before grabbing Alicia by the hand and dragging her out of the crime lab. They knew that Iris was getting closer to cracking their secret identities. It seemed that the longer they tried keeping Iris in the dark, the more she was finding out.

* * *

Later that evening, Alicia found herself crouched down behind the super compositors with Barry, Joe and Dick. The way they had everything set up was to the T. Alicia had her gun at the ready, hoping that she didn't have to use it. She was wearing the locket that Barry had gotten her for Christmas, as well as her signature lip color: Wine Not by Soap and Glory, her favorite. She took a deep breath as she heard Caitlin saying through the comms, "Here he comes."

Alicia felt herself starting to breathe hard as the sound of clapping filled the room. She watched from the corner of her dark blue eyes the image of Harrison Wells standing there.

"Hello, Cisco, you've been busy," Wells said. "You're incredibly clever, Cisco, I've always said it."

"You're him; the Reverse Flash," Cisco said shakily. Even though Joe, Dick and Alicia had their guns on them, he still felt scared to death. "Joe, Dick and Alicia were right this whole time."

"Good old Joe, Dick and Alicia," Wells said. "They had their doubts all along. Even from that first night in the hospital, Joe knew something wasn't right. Cops. . . as inconvenient as they will be in a hundred years."

"Come on, Cisco, we need a confession," Barry whispered pleadingly. Dick reached over and squeezed his shoulder.

"You killed Barry's mother; I want to know why," Cisco said, his voice a little stronger.

"It was never my intention to kill Nora; from my perspective she was already dead. It just happened sooner than it was supposed to," Wells said.

"No, no that's not a confession," whispered Alicia.

"You're not gonna get away with this," said Cisco.

" _I'm_ not gonna get away with it?" asked Wells lightly. "Oh you're smart. You're smart, Cisco." Wells took a step into the containment system. "But you're not that smart." He raised his hand up, and Alicia jumped up, scared for Cisco's life. She fired three bullets right at Wells, not willing to risk it.

"NOOO!" Barry shouted. He ran forward at super speed, determined to catch the bullets before they could hit Wells. However, he couldn't catch the third one, because by the time the third one went into the containment system Barry was thrown off his feet and onto his back.

Caitlin ran into the room as Barry said. "He didn't confess!"

"Cisco, are you okay?" Dick asked.

"Yeah, I am never going to sleep ever again but yeah I'm okay," Cisco said, trembling in fear.

"He didn't –" Barry choked out, tears stinging his eyes. "My dad's gonna be in prison forever!"

"Barry I'm so sorry," Joe whispered. They had done everything they possibly could have done, and it led to nothing.

"Whoa!" Cisco shouted as the dead body of Wells suddenly transformed into the dead form of Hannibal Bates.

"Haha," a voice said to them through the comms. "I told you, I am always, one step ahead _Flash._ Allow me to introduce to you, Mr. Hannibal Bates, and his amazing ability to transform into anyone he touches. Of course, I knew it would come in handy I just wasn't expecting it to come in handy this soon." The voice belonged to Eobard Thawne, the devil himself.

"You used him!" Barry screamed angrily. "Like you've used all of us!"

"Well, he served a purpose," said Eobard. "Didn't take much convincing just the simple promise of his freedom."

"You ruined my life! All of our lives!" Barry yelled.

"We stood by you after everything that happened!" Caitlin cried out.

"I can see how this must be difficult for you to understand, but trust me, your lives are so much better now because of what I've done for you," Eobard taunted.

"You don't have to hide anymore!" Dick yelled angrily. "We know you're not Harrison Wells, just tell us who you are!"

"A confession will get you nowhere, Richard Grayson," Wells said. "AKA, Nightwing, Robin, Batman's prodigy and Bruce Wayne's adoptive son."

"You've seen who I am you've seen what I can do! I know what you wanted! You wanted to kill me! Kill me if you want I won't fight you! Just confess to what you did get my dad out of prison!" Barry pled. Alicia's heart broke as she listened to the desperation in his voice.

"I don't want to kill you, Barry, I need you. And Alicia too. And also, I did not anticipate. . . as difficult as these last few years have been, how much I have grown to love working with you. . . with all of you," Thawne said sickly.

"Then face us now!" Alicia dared.

" _Oh,_ we will face each other again, very, very soon," Wells said.

"He's in the time vault!" Cisco yelled. And with that Alicia and Barry sped out of the room.

"LICIA! BARRY!" Dick shouted after them as Barry ran with Alicia in his arms to the time vault. However, they didn't see Eobard there, but they saw what was in there. Dozens of security footage from the past few months in there. Eobard had been spying on them, watching their every move from the time Barry was eleven years old. Alicia felt herself starting to breathe hard.

"Oh my God," whispered Alicia with realization. "Oh God, Iris!" She and Barry darted out of the time vault and saw everyone in the cortex.

"We have to find Iris!" Barry said shakily as he went for his suit.

"Wells, he's been watching all of us! He's got surveillance set up everywhere! Our homes, the lab at the police station, SCPD, the Arrowcave, Central City Picture News," Alicia explained. "Cisco, get us a location ping Iris' cell! I'm gonna go look now!" She changed into her suit at super speed and she flew out of the lab, however, she completely forgot to take off her necklace and her dark red lipstick, two trademarks of hers that made her Alicia Paloma Galloway, and not the Angel. Alicia scoured the city until she finally found Iris at the waterfront, alone. She landed down quickly.

"Hey, hey, are you all right?" Alicia demanded. She noticed the ring on Iris' finger; Eddie proposed.

"No!" Iris sobbed out, tears stinging her eyes. "The-The man in yellow he took Eddie he took my fiancé!"

"I promise I will get him back! Okay? I'm going to look for him!" Alicia took off into the night, leaving Iris standing there in realization that the Angel was her best friend, Detective Alicia Galloway, in disguise.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Next up, the appearance of Gorilla Grodd, my favorite foe of the Flash. He is the cutest, most savage beast next to Dexx-Starr the Red Lantern! Oh how I cannot wait to start writing it! The reason why Grodd is my favorite, is because who would expect a gorilla to just start attacking people with telekinetic abilities? He attacks when he is least expected to, and that's why I love the Grodd character so much. I say many times I hate Grodd, but that's only when I am fighting him in Injustice 2, because he is a pain in the ass who thinks he is so special because's he's an ape.**

 **Flashraven: So, Iris found out. Alicia really should have thought to change her lipstick color, because a detail as small as that can be a huge mistake. In the next chapter, she is going to piece everything together. After that, that should be the last two chapters or so up. I cannot wait for this story to be wrapped up. Plus, it's my birthday week! Cheers to 20 years!**


	37. Grodd Lives

It was exactly four days since Eddie had been kidnapped by Wells – no, Eobard Thawne.

Alicia, Dick and Barry were all physically exhausted from the late nights of trying to search for Eddie.

Alicia was aching all over, physically and emotionally, from the lacking of sleep. Soon enough, bubble baths, pizza and wine or whiskey, and nightly cuddles with Barry weren't going to be enough to bring her a peace of mind.

All Alicia knew she was going to have a peace of mind once they all found Eddie.

That was why Alicia found herself walking into CCPD in a mood that morning, holding her matcha latte and lox bagel with cream cheese and scrambled eggs, feeling just exhausted. She searched everywhere that she could possibly think of, and nothing. She sat down at her desk in a huff across from Dick, who was drinking his black coffee with a tired expression on his face.

"Alicia, does this coffee crap even work?" Dick asked her.

"I honestly do not know, Richard," Alicia replied around a yawn. "I've searched everywhere last night. We've been searching for the past few days and nothing!"

"Well we've gotta keep trying," Dick said as Joe walked up to them with Barry.

"Hey, did you two have any luck?" Joe asked them.

"No," Alicia whispered as Captain Singh walked up to them.

"Hey, West, Allen, Galloway, Grayson, have any of you seen Thawne?" asked Captain Singh. "He hasn't come in in a few days!"

"Umm, Eddie's taking some personal time. He's going through a lot right now, Captain," Barry said, making the excuse.

"Yeah, aren't we all?" Singh asked, annoyed. "You got anything on these gold store robberies? Perps hit up two more in the last week, and we still got nothing."

"We're working on it," said Dick. "We're going to figure this out."

"We're waiting on some final results from the lab," said Barry.

Singh nodded and walked away, leaving the four detectives alone once more.

"Barry?" asked Alicia. "Did you find anything on Eddie?"

"No, nothing still," Barry whispered.

"Well, we've gotta keep trying," said Joe said.

Barry nodded. He looked towards Alicia. "Let's check the results," Barry told Alicia. His girlfriend nodded and went upstairs with him. Alicia sat in the chair by Barry's desk, rubbing the side of her head. A good five minutes later when Barry and Alicia needed to head to S.T.A.R Labs, Iris walked into the lab.

"Hey," she said to them.

"Hey, Iris," Alicia said to her friend. "We're just about to head out right now."

"Well something happened," Iris said. "I was told not to say anything but I couldn't keep quiet."

"Well what happened?" asked Barry.

"The man in yellow, a few nights ago, he took Eddie, right in front of me," said Iris.

"Oh my God," Alicia said, feeling the genuine concern, but faking the surprise. "Are you okay?"

"No, no I'm not," said Iris. "The Flash and the Angel were there. They told me not to say anything, but Barry, Alicia; I feel that I should say something. I feel that the police should be out there, searching for Eddie."

"No, Iris, no, the police won't be able to do anything against the man in yellow; he's too dangerous they would just get hurt," said Barry.

"So, you believe that the Flash and Angel, and even Nightwing, are out there, right now, doing everything in their power right not to look for him? That they're all out there searching for Eddie?" Iris asked. She was catching on that Dick, Alicia and Barry were the city's vigilantes.

"I'm sure that they're doing everything that they can to find him," said Barry.

"Well I'm finding it very hard to trust the Flash, Angel and Nightwing right now," Iris said.

"Then trust us," said Alicia.

"Look, we're really sorry about all of this, but everything is going to be okay. We promise," Barry said, before he and Alicia left for S.T.A.R Labs. When they arrived there, they saw Cisco toying around with the security cameras that had been placed into their homes, the Arrowcave, everywhere they ever could be. Alicia let out a sigh, remembering that she had flown to her mom's house and had collected those cameras. She was thankful that there was only one set of cameras in her mother's house; her old bedroom. However, it still creeped her out knowing that Wells had been watching her from the time she and Barry were sixteen years old. Alicia was then struck with the realization that today, she turned twenty-six. She had been so caught up with everything; she didn't even remember that today was her birthday. She should be out celebrating; instead, she was worrying about finding Eddie as well as looking for Dr. Wells.

"Hey, are you sure that you are planning on keeping all those cameras Wells used to spy on us? It's kind of creepy don't you think?" asked Barry.

"First rule of mechanical engineering, dude; never waste good tech," said Cisco in return as Alicia took her seat at the desk.

"This is all so crazy, that, I almost completely forgot that today is my twenty-sixth birthday," Alicia whispered as Caitlin walked up to them to present them their newest task. "I should be out tonight celebrating; not worrying."

"I agree," Barry said. He had bought Alicia her birthday present weeks ago; a small Swarovski crystal pendant that he had spent his previous month's salary on that he knew she would love forever. He was going to give it to her tonight, but it never seemed to be the right time. He knew that as part of her birthday present Caitlin and Cisco were working on updates for Alicia's suit.

"Hey, Barry, Alicia, Central City Gold Reserve is under attack," said Caitlin.

"Gold?" asked Alicia. "That's the case Singh wants us on. We've gotta go." She went over to where her suit was stored away. She saw the several updates that were added to it. The Champaign color that had previously accented the ivory changed to a rose gold, one of Alicia's favorite colors. The suit, which used to be ivory, was now snow white. An intricate cursive _A_ was on the back of her cape, and the tights had been removed from underneath her leotard.

"We upgraded it for your birthday," Cisco said. "How did I do?"

"It's perfect," Alicia said with a grin, happy with the changes that had been made to the suit. She proceeded to get changed. Barry beat her to the scene of the crime. When they got there, they saw the thief leaving the scene. There were sounds of gun shots. Several officers were unconscious and losing blood. Alicia pulled her knife out of her pocket and sliced her hand open as she took her glove off, allowing her blood to flow onto several gunshot wounds.

"You picked a bad day for this, pal," Barry said, going up to the thief. However, that was the moment the thief started to go down to his knees, and Barry felt an overwhelming amount of fear filling his insides. He clenched his eyes shut as Alicia could feel herself starting to do the same. She felt the same fear, the same discomfort that Barry was feeling right now. She felt as though she was having a massive headache; her head was starting to kill her; all she could hear was a ringing in her ears. When she felt her knees starting to crumple beneath her, she felt somebody's presence beside her.

"You all right, partner?" the voice that belonged to Dick asked.

Alicia shook herself off. "Yeah, oh my God, that felt weird," she admitted, going over to Barry who was just starting to rise to his feet. "Are you okay, honey?"

Barry nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Come on, I'll give you both rides back," said Dick.

Alicia nodded, and she and Barry got into Dick's cruiser, sitting in the back seat. They arrived at the lab in five minutes. Caitlin must've noticed a drop in Barry and Alicia's vitals, because she had them both sitting down on cots in the med bay immediately, shining a small pen light in both their eyes.

"Well, your eye movements are normal. No signs of neurological damage," said Caitlin.

"Thank God," Alicia whispered, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Do you think the thief, you know, put the whammy on you?" asked Cisco.

"When Bivolo got in my head the first time, all I felt was anger. This wasn't like that. This was an overwhelming fear," Barry explained.

Alicia nodded in agreement. "I heard this ringing in my ears, and my head was killing me. I just felt so overwhelmed and just scared."

"Well judging from what I saw from my car, when you went down the thief went down too," said Dick.

"Well maybe all three of us got whammied," said Barry.

"Then you'll know how it feels," a voice said, a voice that belonged to a very angry Iris Ann West. They all turned their heads to face Iris' direction. She had a cold, hard glare on her face as she looked at all of them. "Hi Alicia, Barry, and Dick. Or should I say the Flash, the Angel and Nightwing?" When she turned around to go somewhere to sit, Dick, Alicia, Barry, Caitlin and Cisco all shared looks of guilt. They all should have said something to Iris, but they failed to because they were so worried about keeping her in the dark. Iris was sitting in Barry's training area, clearly upset. Before Iris could close the door however, she heard Caitlin speak up.

"You three should talk to her, right now," said Caitlin. "If you said something before you wouldn't be in this predicament. At first I backed you all up on keeping it quiet, but, you three, this is on you and you need to nip it in the butt right now. Ask the woman that had been kept in the dark about where he fiancé was for months since the particle accelerator exploded."

Alicia nodded. "Barry you should start by talking to her first one-on-one. Afterwards, Dick and I will talk to her. We've got a lot to explain."

Barry nodded and followed Iris into the area where he trained.

"How did you find out?" Barry asked.

"When I touched the Flash the night Eddie went missing, I felt a jolt of electricity. The only other time I felt something like that was when you were in a coma. And Alicia was wearing red lipsticks while wearing her Angel suit, and she was wearing the necklace you bought her for Christmas. As far as Dick goes, I pieced it together. He's lived in Gotham, Bludhaven, there were Nightwing sightings in Bludhaven; it was there on a silver platter," Iris said.

"Iris, look, I'm sorry if you're mad," Barry said.

"I'm not angry, Barry; I'm just disappointed," Iris said. "Does Eddie know?" Tears were forming in her eyes.

"Yeah, he knows," said Barry.

"Is that why he got kidnapped?"

"No, no I don't know why Wells took Eddie –" Barry started.

"Dr. Wells is the man in yellow?" Iris asked, shocked.

"Dr. Wells isn't who he says he is. Everything he's been doing for Alicia and me, it was all a lie," Barry said. "Wells killed my mom."

"Is he gonna kill Eddie?" Iris asked, panicked.

"No, no he's not, Dick, Alicia and I, we're all gonna get Eddie back, I swear!" Barry promised.

"Yeah the Flash and the Angel told me the same thing!" Iris said.

"Iris, there were so many times that we all wanted to tell you, so many times! But then everything started getting crazy and we all thought, you know what? Maybe Joe was right and we –"

"Wait, you're telling me my dad _knew,_ and he told you not to tell me?" Iris asked, starting to get upset.

"He was trying to protect you; all four of us were," Barry said.

Iris shook her head as Barry exited, giving Alicia and Dick the room.

"Iris," Alicia started to say. "I-I know you're pissed; I can only imagine how pissed you are right. In fact I was in your position months ago and I felt the same way. My younger sister is the Peacock out in Starling City; I didn't find out until after she awoke from a coma. Nobody told me shit about my eighteen-year-old sister going out at night playing vigilante."

"Alicia, I am not pissed," Iris said, tears stinging in her eyes. "If you were in that position of not knowing, why would you put me in that same position?"

"Because, I started to realize why my sister didn't tell me; this life that we live is insane. I didn't want you caught up in all the craziness. And Joe may have gone about it the wrong way, but he was trying to protect you," said Alicia.

"In all honesty, Iris; you don't know half of what it was that we had to deal with," said Dick.

"I feel like I should have known," Iris whispered, the tears shaking her voice. "And now my fiancé has been taken by a murdering psychopath."

"Iris, we are going to get him back. We searched everywhere," said Alicia. "Okay? You have no clue how many times I've looked the past few nights, trying to find him. I ran him through facial recognition several times. I'm doing everything I possibly can do!"

"Alicia," Iris whispered.

"Iris, we are trying everything that we can to get Eddie back home to you," said Dick. "Okay? We're going to figure this out."

Iris shook her head, the tears starting to fall from her eyes. "But-But how much more time is left? That might be time Eddie doesn't have!" Her voice was shaking.

Alicia just went over and hugged Iris. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry, Iris." She could feel Iris starting to sob into her shoulder. "Listen to me; we're going to find a way to get Eddie back safely."

* * *

The next day, Barry, Alicia and Dick found themselves getting prepped for the gold transport to Coast City. Alicia and Dick were dressed in their bullet-proof vests, Alicia wearing a black, pom-pom beanie that her sister-in-law had gotten for her for Christmas.

"Central City Gold Reserve is going to be moving a huge shipment to their Coast City vault. I already called my friends, Hal and Carol; they're gonna be on standby during the shipment when it reaches there," said Barry, going over to where his suit was.

"Okay, but we still don't know if that thief is responsible for those weird images you and Alicia saw," said Caitlin.

"How are they transporting the gold?" asked Cisco.

"We're doing it undercover in the back of an ice cream truck; it was Joe's idea. Dick and I will be in the back with him making sure everyone is safe," said Alicia, strapping her gun onto her hip and pulling her black leather gloves on. For early May, it was a little bit chilly, which was surprising.

"Alright, well, we'll be able to hack into traffic cams and see what's going on," said Cisco.

Alicia nodded. "Barry, make sure you're on standby. In case something happens, we might need the Flash," she said.

Barry nodded and proceeded to put his suit on. "We've gotta get to the gold reserve," Dick said as he and Alicia left. "Let's go, partner!"

Alicia nodded and followed Dick outside to his cruiser. She got into the passenger seat, letting out a sigh as she ran her fingers through her black hair. Recently, she had cut her hair to shoulder length so that it was easier for her to manage and upkeep. Dick drove to the gold reserve quickly; when they got there, they saw Joe already getting into the ice cream truck, the gold intact. Dick was going to be following close behind in his cruiser in case of anything. Alicia climbed into the back with Joe, her arms wrapped around herself.

"You okay, Alicia?" asked Joe.

"Yeah," Alicia whispered. "It's just – it's Iris."

"I know; let's not talk about this right now," Joe said gently, feeling bad that Alicia, Barry and Dick had gotten thrown into this position. The ice cream truck had its music playing, which made Alicia nervous, so she told the ice cream truck driver to turn the music off to keep kids away. Suddenly, that was when they all felt the truck go out of control. It ran over a landmine. Alicia braced herself. She and Joe got out of the van as Dick got out of his cruiser, and they saw the thief that they were trying to catch, who managed to tag several officers. Before Joe or Alicia could shoot, Barry came in and knocked the man out.

"You okay?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, we're all right," Dick said.

"I just wanted you to not have to shoot him again, and I'm having a really bad day," Barry said.

"Well, so is this guy," Alicia said.

"Let's see what Goldfinger here has to say for himself," Joe added. However, when they lifted the mask off the thief, they were shocked to see a familiar face.

"General Eiling," breathed out Dick, sharing a wide-eyed glance with Alicia, Barry and Joe.

* * *

It was a good hour later when Barry had changed out of his Flash suit, Alicia and Dick were of their bullet-proof vests, and General Eiling was out of a surgery with Caitlin yanking a bullet out of his shoulder. Alicia let out a sigh, sipping a hot matcha latte from her Jitters coffee run. They all decided to get Eiling down into the pipeline, as he was completely catatonic and didn't seem to be responding to anything, even as Caitlin shined a pen light into his eyes. They all found themselves down in the pipeline, watching Eiling; Barry was contacting Diggle's wife, Lyla, hoping for some more info.

"Hey, Barry," Dig said. "Why are you calling?"

"I need some information from Lyla," Barry said. "Is she there?"

"Yeah, she's here; I'll get you on speaker with her," John said to Barry.

"Barry, what is it that you need?" Lyla asked.

"Info," Barry said. "It's about a military general that we have custody of right now who, let's just say, wants to create metahumans for military use. He kidnapped and tortured Alicia three months ago. His name is Wade Eiling."

"Yes, we're aware of him at A.R.G.U.S, but he's been missing from our database for the past three months," said Lyla.

"Well that explains so much," Barry said. "But this time; we're dealing with him stealing from Central City Gold Reserve. Why he's doing it we don't know; all I know is that Caitlin just yanked a bullet out of his shoulder, which should have hurt like a bitch, but he didn't even seem to _feel_ it."

"Do you need us to go to Central City and take him off your hands?" Diggle offered.

"No, no I think myself and Alicia can handle him fine. If it gets out of hand I'll call," Barry said.

"Okay, good luck, kid," John told him.

"Thanks Dig," Barry said, hanging up and going down to the pipeline.

"So why is he just standing there?" asked Alicia as Barry walked in.

"I just spoke to John's wife, Lyla, and General Eiling is unofficially on administrative leave. He's been missing from A.R.G.U.S' database for three months," said Barry.

"Well that makes sense," Cisco said. "The last time we saw Eiling was when Dick, Ronnie and you busted Stein out of that military prison. I'm sure A.R.G.U.S is covering that up too."

"So where has he been this whole time?" asked Joe.

"General Eiling," Dick said. "Why did you try to rob the gold reserve?" Eiling just stared back blankly, not even blinking or acknowledging.

"Maybe he's in some kind of trance?" Caitlin suggested.

"General," Alicia said.

"Angel," Eiling said in what resembled a low, animalistic growl.

"Whoa, wait, how does he know you're the Angel?" asked Joe as Eiling said, "Flash."

"I don't know," Alicia said.

"General," Barry said.

"Eiling. . . not. . . here," Eiling growled back. "Eiling. . . bad. . ."

"He might be exhibiting some sort of psychotic break, presenting itself as dissociate identity disorder?" asked Caitlin.

"Caitlin," Eiling growled out. "Caitlin. . . good."

"Oh, um, thank you?" Caitlin asked nervously.

"Mmm, forget multiple personalities you guys have seen _the Exorcist_ right?" asked Cisco.

"You and your movies," said Joe with a shake of his head. He turned to Alicia and Barry. "Keep talking he seems to be responding to the two of you."

"Okay," Alicia whispered. "Why is Eiling bad?"

"Eiling hurt me. I. . . hurt. . . Eiling," Eiling growled out.

"Okay, so if you're not Eiling, then who are you?" Alicia asked.

"I. . . am. . . Grodd. . . fear. . . me," Eiling said slowly.

"Wait, what is a Grodd?" asked Barry.

"We'll explain," Caitlin said, getting everyone up into the cortex. When they entered, Caitlin said, "This is Grodd," as she showed video footage of herself feeding and tending to a gorilla that was locked in a cage.

"Oh, Grodd is a gorilla," said Barry.

"Wait, I know about this," said Alicia. "A few years ago, didn't Eiling have a project here at S.T.A.R using gorillas?"

"You do your research," said Cisco. "Alicia's right. Five years ago, Wells signed a contract with Eiling to work on a project to enhance soldier's cognitive ability during battle."

"But what we didn't realize was that Eiling was wanting to create soldiers with psychic abilities," said Caitlin.

"What do you mean by psychic?" asked Dick.

"Eiling was trying to create super soldiers with telepathic and telekinetic capabilities," Alicia said.

"But when Dr. Wells found out about the horrible experiments that Eiling was doing, he shut down the entire project," Caitlin said.

"So our psycho killer has a soft spot for animals?" asked Dick.

"That's sweet," Joe finished for him.

"What happened to Grodd?" asked Alicia.

"We don't know," Caitlin said. "After the particle accelerator exploded, I went down to check on him and his cage was empty."

"So, he could have been affected by the same energy that hit Barry and Alicia," Dick said.

"When the dark matter hit Grodd, all of the drugs and serums Eiling injected him with could have activated. Maybe our particle accelerator created a meta-gorilla!" Cisco said around an enthused grin. "I think we all know what happens when an ultra-intelligent ape who's pissed off as humans escapes captivity!"

"Cisco's right about the first part of it," said Caitlin. She pulled up several brain scans. "This is the first brain scan that I did on Grodd."

"Whoa," whispered Alicia. "His primary motor cortex and Broca's area are lit up like a Christmas tree."

"From Eiling's experiments," Caitlin said sadly as she pulled up the second brain scan. "And this is the brain scan that I just did on Eiling; he's primary motor cortex is affected in the same way."

"So, Grodd and Eiling are connected somehow?" asked Barry.

"I think somehow, Grodd is transmitting neural signals to Eiling," Dick said.

"Mind control, telepathy, who knows what Grodd is capable of now?" asked Caitlin.

"Well what do you think Grodd wants? Revenge?" asked Barry.

"I don't like the idea that Wells rescued Grodd," said Joe with a shake of his head. "I do not think that it's a coincidence that this gorilla shows up the same time we are looking for Wells."

"So, if we find Grodd, we find Wells, and if we find Wells," said Dick.

"We find Eddie," Iris said, walking in. "And I want to help," she added.

"Do you know anything about gorillas?" asked Caitlin.

"I just might." Iris sat at the computers and proceeded to pull up an old article from CCPN. "Okay, just as I thought, there have been reports of some sort of animal down in the sewers. Two months ago, two sewer workers went missing. The search party reported strange animal-like noises down in the tunnels."

"Okay, well where did they go missing?" asked Alicia, going to where her bullet-proof vest and gun were."

"Umm. . .Fifth and Tenth Street," said Iris.

"We can start there," Alicia said, strapping her vest on. "There's an access point to the sewers about two blocks east of that intersection."

"Well, Alicia, you're not going down there alone," Dick insisted. "I'm coming with you and Barry. Joe, you coming too?"

Joe nodded.

"Cisco?" Dick asked.

"Going through dark tunnels of water and human excrement? Count me out," Cisco said uncomfortably.

Alicia shot him a look as Dick put his own bullet-proof vest on.

"Count me in," Cisco said reluctantly.

"It's your monkey," Alicia said. "Besides, maybe Grodd won't attack me; I have a way with animals."

"Yeah, go and believe that, Alicia," Barry said.

"Barry's right; Grodd won't hesitate to attack," said Caitlin.

"You and Iris will be on comms?" asked Dick.

Iris nodded.

"Alright, let's go," Dick said. "I'm taking the cruiser there. Take one of the vans," he suggested.

"I agree." Alicia nodded.

* * *

Five minutes later, Alicia, Barry, Dick and Joe all found themselves down in the sewers, searching through the tunnels for their monkey. Cisco was holding a banana. Why he thought Grodd would enjoy bananas, Alicia and Dick had no idea. Dick was dropping flare guns down to be their trail back to the cars. Cait and Iris were sitting in the cortex.

"Thank you for sticking up for me," Iris said.

"Of course," Caitlin said. "But, in all honesty, Dick, Barry and Alicia feel really badly about lying to you."

"You should too. You lied to," Iris said. "And your fiancé?"

"Ronnie, yes, I thought that he died in the particle accelerator explosion. But, in the truth is he just. . . caught on fire," Caitlin said.

"But he's okay?" Iris asked.

"Yes," Caitlin said with a smile.

"Good I'm glad," Iris said with a smile back. However, they heard Cisco over the comms.

"Come out, Grodd, come out, come out wherever you are," Cisco said.

"Cisco, shut up," Alicia groaned. "Aye _Madonna mia_ I can't believe this. This isn't _Planet of the Apes,_ this is _King Kong._ "

"I can't believe we are down here looking for a supernatural gorilla. I'm terrified of regular gorillas," said Joe.

"There's no such thing as normal anymore, Joe," said Dick.

"Hey, how's about all four of you stop talking and get on with it?" asked Caitlin around a smile.

"Cait! We're searching for a giant, telepathic gorilla! We're all frigging nervous right now!" Cisco said. "If you think I'm keeping quiet, you're out of your mind! This whole thing is giving me an anxiety attack!"

Alicia giggled. "Cait, do you have eyes on where we are?"

"Through the cameras in Cisco's helmet? Yes, and I hear you all loud and clear," Caitlin said.

"Good," Barry said.

"Wait, what's this?" asked Dick, looking around at all the symbols that were written on the concrete inside the tunnels. "This means, we're getting closer. Grodd's getting smarter."

"Getting smarter, great," whispered Alicia. Suddenly, the heard an animal-liked growl close by.

"Oh my God, if I haven't watched _Jurassic Park,_ I wouldn't be nearly as frightened right now," said Cisco.

"Wait, if Grodd is getting smarter, do you think that that means he's getting bigger too?" asked Joe nervously.

"God, God," breathed out Alicia as the growls got louder. Suddenly, she felt her knees crumpling underneath her, and images popped into her head of syringes and other feelings of fear going through her body. She let out a loud scream as Dick and Joe fired their guns. Barry was beside her, helpless as well underneath Grodd's attacks.

"Barry, Alicia?" Caitlin asked them, panicked.

Alicia let out a long, loud scream, her body starting to twitch, until she finally passed out, hitting her head.

* * *

"Alicia! Alicia!" she came to with someone slapping her face. Her body felt cold and sweaty. She awoke slowly, blinking her eyes open. She was in the med bay in S.T.A.R Labs. She breathed hard.

"What the hell was that?" Alicia gasped out. " _Oh, my God!_ I feel hung-over."

"Are you all right?" Dick asked her.

"Dick, what happened?"

"Grodd took Joe," Dick said. "You and Barry got knocked out; it was some kind of psychic attack."

Alicia rubbed her forehead. She noticed the med bay to be empty.

"Barry's talking with Iris, and Cisco and Cait are trying to create a piece of tech to protect you both from Grodd's attacks. I slapped you because I noticed you twitching, like you were having some sort of nightmare," Dick told her.

Alicia let out a sigh. "I just-I cannot explain how it feels being. . . attacked like that. . . mentally. I've never felt anything like that before." She felt so violated and terrified from Grodd's attacks. When she had blacked out, she had felt nothing but nausea. That was when she saw Barry and Iris walking into the room.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Iris asked.

"I honestly do not know," Alicia groaned out. She reached for a cup of water that was on the bedside table in the med bay. She took a sip and set the cup back down. "I need to go train."

"Why?" Barry asked.

"We need to get Joe back; Grodd shouldn't have taken me out that easily!" Alicia said, frustrated. She went over to where her special punching bag was that Cisco had designed for her specifically; no matter how hard Alicia punched, that thing was going to stay intact and together. She pulled her boxing gloves on and just started beating on the punching bag. Alicia hit the punching bag for a good, solid two hours, taking her frustrations out through training. However, she was distracted when Caitlin and Cisco approached her and Barry.

"An anti-telepathy strip," said Cisco, handing Barry and Alicia their headsets. "It used magnetic resonance to neutralize any foreign neurological stimulus."

"So this should protect them from being attacked psychically?" asked Iris.

"That's the hope, but we have no real way of testing it," said Caitlin, taking her seat at the desk.

"Well, now's the time to test it," Alicia said. "But first we need to find that gorilla," she added.

"That won't be a problem. I shot Grodd with a tracker; it just came online," said Cisco, going over to the computers. "We have Grodd's location."

Barry and Alicia quickly suited up. Alicia pulled her suit on piece by piece, before putting on the headset.

"Iris, we want you to know all the times we've imagined you being here, that it wasn't going to be like this," Alicia said with a shake of her head.

"Just get my dad back," Iris said.

Barry nodded. They got to the location quickly.

"We're here!" Alicia said.

"Okay, wait for my signal!" Cisco said.

"Alright so the red is Barry, and the white is Alicia?" asked Iris.

"And the blue is Grodd," Dick finished. "Okay, guys, we're going to bring him to ya!"

"I'm accessing the steam from the PCP piping," Cisco said. "He should be moving soon."

"Alright, that's good, Cisco," Alicia said. "We've got this. When do we start moving to head down there?"

"When Grodd is five point three miles away!" Caitlin said.

"Why?" asked Iris.

"Barry's gonna do the same thing he did to Girder; supersonic punch baby," Cisco said enthusiastically.

"Alright, we're ready for him!" Alicia said, stretching her arms outward. She flew down into the tunnel. "I can hear him loud and clear!" she said when she heard the animal-like growls.

"Go, guys go!" Cisco yelled. Barry and Alicia both ran and flew towards Grodd, intending on knocking him out with one super powered punch. However, right when they were about to get Grodd in the stomach, Grodd grabbed them both by their hands and threw them across the room. "Supersonic punch failed!" Cisco said.

"Cisco!" Barry yelled. "It's all right! The head gear is working!"

"Same here," Alicia called out.

"Okay, try some speed punches on him and try hitting him with what you've got," Cisco suggested.

Alicia and Barry took Cisco suggestion, but right when they were both about to start hitting Grodd, Grodd grabbed them both and they flew backwards into a wall. Alicia felt her head gear falling off her head.

"The headset's offline," Dick yelled. Suddenly, they were all distracted by the sounds of Barry and Alicia's screams.

"Oh my God!" Caitlin yelled, rushing to the computers. "Their vitals are bottoming! Grodd's attacking them both psychically!"

"And to make matters worse, there's a train coming!" Cisco said.

"Barry, Alicia!" Caitlin yelled. "You both need to get out there now!"

The sounds of Barry and Alicia yelling out in agony filled the comms system. That was when Dick and Iris took control of the comms.

"Alicia, Licia, come on, partner, listen to me!" Dick said.

"Barry, Barry, concentrate on my voice! You need to listen to me!" Iris said. "You two can stand up to Grodd I know you can do it!"

"You two can fight this!" Dick shouted. "Come on Alicia! You're strong, kid! COME ON FIGHT!"

"Barry, do it for me, okay? I believe in you!" Iris said. "Do it for me!"

Barry and Alicia were both used to hearing Cisco and Cait over the comms, but Dick and Iris, that was a whole different animal. Alicia felt her head getting clearer as she listened to Dick and Iris talk to her and Barry. Alicia shook herself off and looked over at her boyfriend.

"Let's do this!" Barry groaned. They both quickly got out of the way from Grodd, allowing Grodd to be hit by the underground subway. The two quickly found Joe's location. The cop was on the ground shaking, clearly severly injured. Alicia leaned forward and carefully lifted Joe up, knowing she needed to get him to Caitlin to get him looked at.

* * *

Later that evening, Alicia and Barry found themselves down in the pipeline, mulling over the past couple of days that they had had. They had reluctantly released the real animal from his cage, General Eiling. Luckily, Eiling was going to be staying away from them for quite a while and wasn't going to try anything that would make Barry called Diggle and Lyla. It wasn't until Dick, Iris, Caitlin and Cisco joined them that they were interrupted from their thoughts.

"Maybe it's a good thing we didn't capture Grodd," said Caitlin. "I mean, our pipeline isn't really big enough to hold a giant, telepathic, telekinetic gorilla."

"I agree on that," Dick said. "But Joe was right, you know?"

"Yeah; Grodd was just the distraction," said Cisco.

"And we have yet to find Wells," said Iris.

"I have to say that between the six of us, we can handle anything," Barry said.

"I will drink to that tonight," Alicia said. "Finally, tonight I get to celebrate my birthday like a normal person."

"That reminds me, I actually got you something." Dick walked out of the pipeline and came back with a new pair of Nunchaku for Alicia that matched her new suit. "I had these custom made."

"They're perfect," Alicia said. "Now let's go; I'm up for a ton of Cabernet."

"Actually, since Joe is injured I am staying here to monitor him. That's why I bought a bottle of Cab so that we can at least drink here," said Caitlin.

"Perfect," Alicia said. It wasn't how she pictured spending her twenty-sixth birthday, but she knew that after tonight, she would not have it any other way, especially when Barry had given her the crystal pendant that she had been eyeing since January.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Okay, so Gorilla Grodd's chapter is complete! I feel like this chapter was the hardest for me to write, but it was worth it now that I completed it. I turned twenty yesterday, so this feels like another birthday gift to myself.**

 **Flashraven: Alright, so, next chapter, we are getting the battle with Reverse Flash which I am really excited to get started on. I just wanted to get this chapter up because tomorrow I have an abnormal psych test that I am studying for, which should be a breeze, because psychology is my favorite subject in school. I just did blog posts for Flash and Arrow this week because I couldn't find the time to film, but for this week I will have videos up. I will also be doing a birthday haul video once I buy things for my birthday, because I got two big presents, some smaller things, and a ton of money to spend, because I wanted to buy more for myself. I will probably have my birthday haul up in November depending on when it is that I buy everything that I want and what I want to spend. Two more chapters left and this story is done!**


	38. Going Rogue

It was three weeks later.

Alicia found herself at the lab with Barry, the both of them just sitting in the cortex with Iris.

Shortly after Grodd's attack, Iris found herself spending a lot more time at S.T.A.R Labs, as it kept her distracted and gave her a quiet place to finish her articles for the CCPN. Barry, Alicia and Dick found themselves telling Iris everything: how Alicia and Barry got their powers, how Dick soon enough joined the crusade. They also found themselves giving Iris tours of the lab. Dick also got into explanation of his past: how his mother and father had been murdered in front of him, how he was sent to the Wayne Orphanage in Gotham, how his adoptive father, Bruce Wayne, took him in, and made him his sidekick, and how when Dick was twenty, moved to Bludhaven to be a police officer and be a vigilante, and fight the corrupt police department out there, until he decided to get away from it and move to Central City. Barry also told Iris about Carol and Hal, how Hal and Carol became the Star Sapphire and the Green Lantern in Coast City. They also told Iris about Oliver being the Arrow. They also all agreed to make Iris part of the team, as they needed someone on the inside of CCPN to be an informative and know where they could find metahuman criminals. Iris was just happy to be included, but at the same time, she was desperate to get Eddie back. Alicia, Barry and Dick found themselves around the clock endlessly, searching for Eddie.

As Alicia sipped her iced matcha with coconut milk, Cisco came into the cortex with Wells' wheelchair. Caitlin and Dick were running Eddie through facial recognition.

"Hey, guys, I kept asking myself; why would Wells need a wheelchair?" Cisco asked as Joe walked in.

"Sympathy, I suppose," said Alicia with a shrug.

"Yes, but he's much smarter than that. He's the man in yellow; sympathy can't be the only reason," Cisco said.

"Because the last person we'd expect to be the Reverse Flash is a man in a wheelchair," said Iris.

That's why I found myself toying around with the chair itself." Cisco popped off one of the wheels on the chair, to reveal clock-like gears inside, looking futuristic.

"Damn, you can't buy that at Radio Shack!" Dick said.

"It looks like the tech inside Gideon," Barry said.

"I think that Wells was using it as some sort of battery, like he was charging himself with it to make it go faster, that's why he's so much faster than you," Cisco said.

"That explains why he said he needed more speed," said Alicia.

Suddenly, that was when the computers started to beep wildly.

"What's that?" asked Joe.

"The accelerator it's been reactivated," said Caitlin.

"But why would he want to turn the accelerator back on why would Wells do that?" asked Joe.

"Because he's here," said Barry. "He's been hiding in S.T.A.R Labs the whole time! He's been rebuilding it for these past few weeks!"

"Okay, we need to head down there," Alicia said, grabbing her gun and heading down to the pipeline with Cisco, Barry, Joe and Dick. Dick grabbed his grappling hook that he used to get on top of rooftops. Cisco grabbed his orange soda that he was drinking as well.

"Cisco, why are you holding that soda?" asked Dick.

"Every time something happens with the Reverse Flash, liquid floats through the air: Wells' Champaign, Barry's fish tank, Lance's coffee," Cisco said.

"Okay, let's open this baby up," whispered Alicia, pressing her hand on the scanner. They opened up the pipeline, but, as soon as they opened it, the orange soda Cisco was drinking started to float.

"Oh my God!" Alicia gasped out. "He's coming!" Suddenly, a blur of yellow zoomed past them, and Barry chased after Wells. "BARRY!" Alicia screamed.

Suddenly, that was when they heard that a prisoner was being released. It was Peek-a-boo.

"Oh dear God, no!" Dick gasped as Shawna Baez escaped from her cell. She threw them all into the pipeline and locking them in the accelerator chamber. Alicia caught herself in flight as Dick used his grappling hook to pull himself up. Alicia yanked hard on the accelerator doors and ran after Peek-a-boo. She saw Shawna had Cait and Iris corner. Instantly, Alicia three a punch in Peek-a-boo's way, knocking the meta out.

"That was close!" Caitlin said. "Way too close!"

"Yeah, tell me about it," Iris said. Alicia leaned forward and grabbed Peek-a-boo to throw her back into her containment cell. Once the woman was locked up, she leaned forward, hands on her knees.

"How did she get out of there?" asked Iris.

"Wells let her out so that we would further chase our tails," Dick said bitterly.

Suddenly, Alicia heard a faint noise of "Help!"

It was Eddie.

"Eddie's down there," Alicia whispered in realization. "Dick let's go!"

Dick nodded and followed Alicia down to a hatch in the pipeline, climbing down. When they got there, they saw Eddie tied down to a chair, his shirt undone, and his hair glazed with sweat. He was drawn and pale and looked like he was about to be sick.

"Oh Jesus Christ," Alicia whispered, going over to her co-worker. "Eddie."

"Oh God," Dick whispered, helping Alicia untie Eddie's wrists, which were red and swollen.

"You're okay, you're gonna be okay," Alicia whispered. "Dick, I've got him, just start climbing up the hatch."

Dick nodded and left Alicia to help Eddie rise shakily to his feet. Finally, after weeks of searching everywhere, they finally found him. Alicia felt relief, but she also felt enraged towards the Reverse Flash. As she and Eddie went up the hatch together out of the pipeline, Alicia started to worry more. What was Wells planning? As soon as Iris saw Eddie, she burst into tears and latched herself onto him, getting him into the cortex.

* * *

"Your vitals are normal, but you're just a little dehydrated," said Caitlin once they got Eddie on a bed in the med bay. "The IV I gave you should help with that, but just drink some fluids and stay off your feet."

"Thanks, Caitlin," said Eddie, just as Barry ran back into the room.

"Wells was too fast! He's always too fast!" Barry panted out, feeling frustrated. Every time he got close to catching Reverse Flash, he lost. "Eddie," he said in realization.

"We found him in that hatch under the pipeline," said Dick.

"Eddie I'm so sorry I thought I'd looked everywhere for you," Barry apologized.

"Hey, it's okay," Eddie forgave. "Sometimes you just can't see the clues, even if they're right in front of you."

"I'm just glad that we are all safe and back together now," Iris said.

"Eddie, why'd he take you?" asked Alicia.

"I don't know," said Eddie; Iris tightened her grip on his hand. "He said we were. . . family. He said his name is Eobard Thawne."

"Just like in Cisco's dream," whispered Dick.

"Did he say anything else?" Barry asked hopefully. "What's he planning?"

"He didn't say much," said Eddie. "He just spent some time working on some kind of tube."

"What did it look like?" asked Joe.

"It looked _metallic;_ futuristic; he said that it was the key to getting back everything that was taken from him," said Eddie.

Suddenly, that was when a wild beeping came up on the computers, and Cisco ran crying out, "No, no, no, no!"

"What now?" asked Caitlin. That was when Cisco called Barry on Facetime, and they all gathered around. Cisco was showing them the tube.

"Eddie, is that the tube you were talking about?" Cisco asked.

"Yes," Eddie said.

"Yeah, that's what's charging up the accelerator. It's some kind of future power source," said Cisco.

"Well can you shut it down?" asked Iris.

"Do you see a power button on this thing anywhere?" asked Cisco sarcastically. "Dude, this thing is from the future! It's beyond me! If I press, touch, or cut the wrong thing, I can bring the whole building down!"

"Okay, well how long till it's fully functional?" asked Alicia.

"Best I can tell, thirty-six hours," Cisco said.

"That's when Wells will be back," Barry said.

"But why would he want the particle accelerator to work again?" asked Joe.

"It's not like it worked so well the first time it just blew up," whispered Eddie.

"It made me the Flash and Alicia the Angel," Barry said.

"That's not all it did!" Caitlin said in realization. "Oh, _God!_ "

"The metas," whispered Alicia in realization.

"So what happens if the metahumans are still in their containment cells when the particle accelerator turns on?" asked Iris.

"They're toast," said Alicia bluntly, feeling terrible about this. These metas, despite having done horrible things, didn't deserve the death penalty at all.

"We put them down there, and now their lives are in danger because of us," Caitlin said.

"Look, I was never a fan of this whole arrangement," said Joe. "I thought the plan was we rehabilitated them and set them free."

"It was, but, we've been a little busy," Caitlin said as Cisco walked into the room.

"Well, if they stay in there, they die, and if we let them loose, they destroy the city," Cisco said.

"That means we're gonna have to move them," Barry said.

"Move them where? Iron Heights cannot handle metahumans," said Eddie.

"We know, but Lian Yu can," Alicia said.

"What the hell is a Lian Yu?" Joe asked.

"Lian Yu is the island where Oliver was stranded for five years," Alicia explained. "It's where we sent Digger Harkness; A.R.G.U.S built a high-grade military prison on it. The important thing is, on that island they won't be able escape, and more importantly they won't be able to hurt anyone."

"So we are going to ship them from one illegal black sight to another?" asked Iris.

"Yes," Barry said. "It's the safest option. I can call Oliver and Alicia can call her sister to see if they can help with transporting them. And Cisco, if we do this, nobody can get loose."

"I think I can arrange something," Cisco said.

"Okay, well, how are we going to be able to bustle them through downtown without anyone taking notice?" asked Joe.

"Oh, they will notice. That's where you and Alicia come in," Barry said.

"Wait, if that means talking to my godmother, I can tell you right now, Cecile isn't going to be thrilled. But that doesn't mean I won't try reaching my sister," Alicia said.

* * *

The next morning, Alicia and Barry found themselves walking into the precinct with Dick; however, when they walked over to Joe, Joe didn't look pleased.

"Okay, A.R.G.U.S is sending us a plane to take the metahumans to Lian Yu," said Barry.

"So Oliver pulled through?" Joe asked.

"No, he's in Nanda Parbat," Dick said. "But, we've spoken to Diggle's wife, Lyla; she's going to hook us up."

"Massie cannot make it either; it's a school night; she's got finals," said Alicia with a shake of her head. "Plus, she's got gymnastics competition too."

"So did Cecile pull through for us?" asked Barry.

"No," Joe said. "She's right though; it's illegal, I could lose my job, I could go to jail, we could go to jail."

"Joe we have to," Barry said.

"Why? Is this going to make us any different than those metahuman criminals?" Joe asked.

"We are way different! We only break the rules to help people!" Alicia pointed out. "However, Barry, we have no exhausted two other avenues. Call Ronnie and Stein, call Hal and Carol! Dick, call your foster dad!"

"I can try, but I doubt Bruce will be able to make it," Dick said. "I can try though. I will try and see if I can reach Bruce."

"I will try Hal and Carol," Barry said, going off to make the phone call to Hal. He went into an empty room, and called Hal via Facetime.

"Hi, Barry," Hal said. "What's going on?"

"Hal, I need your and Carol's help with something important. The particle accelerator has been turned back on and once it's fully functional, if some of my criminals are still in that pipeline, they're all toast. We're transferring them to Oliver Queen's private prison, but we don't have the support of the CCPD for transport. Oliver? He's in Nanda Parbat, wherever that is, I do not know," Barry said. "Can you and Carol help us with transfer?"

"Barry, I'm sorry," said Hal. "But Carol and I, we've got a lot on our plate right now. There's a threat that was made by Sinestro. With us, if it's not one thing, it's another thing right now. Again, I'm really sorry."

"Hal, it's okay," Barry said. "I just-I need all the help that I can get right now."

"Barry, if Carol and I weren't busy right now with all this shit going on, trust me, I will teleport there in a heartbeat, man," Hal said. "Besides, even though I am unavailable, I'm always here for you."

"Thank you," Barry said. Barry hung up with Hal and called Stein, but, Stein and Ronnie were both unavailable still. The next thing Barry knew, he was going to Dick. "Hey, Dick, can your foster dad help with the transfer?"

"If he were to get here, it would take him a few days at least," Dick said. "And he says he's busy, but he won't say with what, which for him is pretty typical."

"At least you tried, Dick," Barry said. "I'll try another way. And I don't think you and Alicia are going to like it at all."

"I know what you're thinking Barry, but it's bat-shit crazy!" Dick said.

* * *

Leonard Snart sat at the bar at Saints and Sinners, drinking and having dinner. "Give me another one, ice cold," he said to the waitress. Ever since finding out about the Flash, Angel and Nightwing's identities, he'd kept his mouth shut about it. Speaking of the trio, he found himself faced with a wonderful surprise. Dick Grayson, Barry Allen and Alicia Galloway were walking into the bar. Snart sent Alicia a wink; Alicia rolled her eyes.

"Well, nice to see the three of you," said Snart.

"We need to talk," Barry said simply. As much as he hated this, he knew that it was what he had to do. He tried Oliver, he tried Hal and Carol, he tried Ronnie and Professor Stein, Alicia tried Massie, and Dick tried Bruce Wayne, Batman; nobody they called could help at all.

"You want anything? Beer? Food? Pickled eggs here are fantastic," Snart drawled.

"No, no thank you, we're good," said Barry.

"What about you, Ms. Galloway? I heard you love Cabernet and whiskey," said Snart.

"We're on business, not a date," Alicia said calmly.

"We need your help with a problem," Dick said, feeling the reluctance. He hated the idea of getting on his hands and knees, and start begging for Snart's help, because his adoptive father always told him not to trust the enemy. But at this rate, he'd do anything, even if this did compromise his values.

"Must be a pretty big problem if you're asking for my assistance," Snart said. "What do you need?" He was intrigued that these three were coming to him of all people.

"Help transporting people out of the city," Dick said.

"How many?" Snart asked.

"Five," said Alicia.

"Five very bad, angry people with powers," said Barry.

"Powers. . . hmm?" Snart asked around a hum. "So what do you want me to do? _Freeze_ the problem? Protect you if anything goes wrong? First rule of business, always protect yourself. You should know that Dick. You were trained in that. I'm not going to help you transport your enemies out of town."

"Hey, they're your enemies too," Barry pointed out.

"I doubt it," Snart said coolly.

"They will destroy the city," pointed out Alicia.

"It's not _my_ problem," Snart said.

"You said you love it here; that the city is your home," said Barry.

"I did," Snart said coolly.

"Well, if these metas destroy it, there won't be a city to love anymore," Dick said.

"That's a compelling argument," Snart considered. "But, if I'm gonna help you out, I'll need something in return."

"Like what?" Alicia asked behind a clenched jaw.

Snart wrote something down on a piece of paper and passed it to them. Barry and Dick barked out laughter.

"No this is impossible we can't do that," Dick said.

"Then I can't help you," Snart replied.

"There has to be something else that you want; anything else that we can get you," said Alicia.

"I'll think about it," Snart said.

* * *

"Are you out of your minds?" Joe nearly yelled at the three. "What do you kids mean you talked to Leonard Snart?"

"We asked him for his help," said Barry.

"Barry, Dick; Alicia, how could the three of you do something so stupid?" Joe asked.

"Look, Joe, I've tried Ollie, I've tried Hal and Carol, I've tried Ronnie and Stein, Alicia's tried Massie, and Dick's tried his adoptive father!" Barry said. "The particle accelerator goes live in sixteen hours! I will not let the metas die, and we cannot let them escape either! So like it or not, Snart and his cold gun is the only way if Cisco's transport does not hold!"

"Then lucky for you, I figured out what it is that you can get me," Snart said in his cool, relaxed tone. "Hello, Detective, nice to see you again, Cisco; Caitlin. I thought about your proposal. You want me to help; this is what I want." Snart paused. "My fingerprints, dental records, DNA, criminal records, family tree, everything in this world concerning Leonard Snart, I want it erased, gone."

"The brass on this dude," said Joe around a laugh. "You really think we'd do that for you?"

"I'll do it. If it's the only way, fine," Barry said. Dick looked at Barry like he was crazy, shaking his head.

* * *

"Please tell me this is a joke," Caitlin said a few hours later when Barry returned with Snart and his sister, Lisa. Barry, Alicia and Dick were dressed in their respective suits.

"Unfortunately, sorry, Cait," said Dick.

"Oh, you're right, Lenny, she is really uptight," said Lisa around a soft purr.

"I am _not_ uptight!" Caitlin said tightly. "You cannot call me uptight!"

"Look, we're going to need their help if we are going to pull this off," Barry said.

"Why are you wearing your masks?" asked Iris, who was at the lab with Eddie. "Snart already knows who you three are."

"And I promised I wouldn't tell anyone that includes my sister," Snart said.

"Jerk," Lisa said snippily.

"Trainwreck," said Snart in return. "Don't look so surprised, detectives; I am a man of my word."

"You better be," Eddie said calmly, winding his arm around Iris. "Or else I'll make sure you're on that damn plane too."

* * *

A good couple hours later, Cisco revealed to them that he had a truck that they could use for transporting the metahumans across the city to the shutdown location of Ferris Aircraft. The truck was perfect to create a portable metahuman prison that could get the metas to the airport safely. When they walked outside, Dick was impressed.

"This is great, where did you get the truck?" asked Barry.

"My uncle owns it," Cisco said. "His company hauls frozen food across country. Okay, I retrofitted the cooling system with the wheelchair's power source to create an energy dampener. Well technically, we need somebody with a Class A commercial driver's license to drive this."

"I can drive it," Lisa purred out.

"You can?" asked Eddie.

"We can't all be doctors," Lisa replied.

"Alright, we've gotta get going. The plane is going to be here in two hours. Cait, get them ready," said Alicia.

They got to work immediately.

* * *

Alicia flew above the truck as Barry ran, creating detours for the truck to go. Dick followed close behind on his motorcycle, while Eddie, Iris, Caitlin and Joe were in Joe's cruiser.

"How's the cargo holding Cisco?" asked Dick.

"So far so good," Cisco replied. It was all good silence until Lisa started to try flirting with Cisco. Alicia groaned loudly.

"So, when do I get a code name?" asked Lisa flirtatiously towards Cisco, batting her long eye lashes. "I heard you came up with Captain Cold. What do you think I should be called?"

"Female inmate?" Cisco suggested.

"Oh come on," Lisa purred. "You made my gun the least you could do is give me a cool name."

"Golden Glider," Cisco replied stiffly.

"Can you two stop?" Dick groaned. "Just shut up!" They arrived at the airport, and they all got out of the cars.

"Ferris Air?" asked Snart. "I thought that this place closed?"

"It did. One of their test pilots disappeared; he was a friend," Iris said.

"So what's the plan? I want to get this over with," said Snart.

"The plane should be here any minute," Barry said.

"You're A.R.G.U.S friends aren't very prompt," Snart said, not amused. "Maybe that's why they weren't able to catch me."

"Okay, there it is," said Dick. "It's here." He saw the plane coming. However, that was when they heard Cisco over the comms.

"Oh no, no, no," Cisco whispered.

"What's wrong?" Caitlin asked.

"The containment system's failing in the truck!" Cisco cried out.

"Oh, Green Lantern when I can use you," Barry said out loud.

"Someone called me?" a voice asked. The voice belonged to Hal.

Alicia turned to look at Hal and Carol. "We thought you two were busy with a crisis of your own!" she said around a smile.

"It was a false alarm," Carol said.

"GL, try and secure the truck!" Barry called out.

That was when the thunder clouds formed.

"Mardon," Alicia growled angrily.

Hal instantly formed a giant green shield of energy around the truck just as the metas filed out.

"Mardon, that's enough!" Barry called out. However, that was when Mardon got the storm cloud to cast down a bolt of lightning that struck Hal.

"GL!" Carol yelled, rushing towards her boyfriend. She knelt next to him, checking his pulse as the other metas left the truck.

"Time for your last breath!" shouted Nimbus. He formed himself into his gas form. However, Barry proceeded to rotate his arms at super speed, getting Nimbus back into his human form. However, what was the real trouble was Deathbolt, their newest prisoner, courtesy of Ollie and Ray, started to fire his red laser eyes at all of them. Additionally, Shawna was teleporting everywhere, and Rainbow Raider aimed his red, glaring eyes at Caitlin, who proceeded to beat the living crap out of Cisco, screaming at him for locking Ronnie in the pipeline. Dick tackled Caitlin down to the ground, holding her in place as tightly as he could. Alicia went over to Deathbolt and grabbed him by the arm, flying high in the air and swinging him around in the air, before punching him in the stomach and throwing him down to the ground. Hal formed a giant green hand and caught Deathbolt before he got seriously hurt. Carol formed a shield of purple around herself to protect herself from Shawna, before forming a bubble of energy around Shawna, holding her there.

"That's enough, Baez!" Carol yelled. "You're not teleporting out of that any time soon!" However, Mardon formed another bolt of lightning, throwing it at Barry and Alicia. Carol punched Shawna out, before landing down beside Hal. When they saw Snart talking to the metas, Hal felt anger rising in him. That little piece of slime; Barry should not have trusted Snart. But what irked him the most was when Snart knelt down at face level to Barry and Alicia, hitting them both at absolute zero with his cold gun.

"Snart I swear to G-God I-I'm gonna k-kill you!" Alicia said behind chattering teeth, intense pain throughout her body.

"Y-You had Lisa-Lisa mess with-with th-the containment s-s-system, didn't y-you?" Barry said shakily.

"You're acting surprised," said Snart.

"We-We h-had a deal!" Alicia gasped.

"Well, don't you remember? I'm a criminal, and a liar, and I hurt people," Snart replied back coldly. "The only people you are mad at are yourselves."

"Argh!" Alicia moaned painfully as Snart and Lisa got on his motorcycle.

"Oh, Barry," whispered Iris. "Alicia," she added, kneeling beside them with Carol and Hal rushing forward, along with Cisco. Hal placed his hand on Barry's shoulder, rolling him onto his back.

"Are you all right?" Carol asked Barry in concern as she heard Lisa Snart saying bye to Cisco in a flirtatious manner.

Barry clenched his jaw in pain as Hal grabbed his hand, helping him to his feet. "Can you walk?" Hal asked Barry in concern as his friend hissed in agony.

* * *

It was an hour later that Barry and Alicia found themselves lying in the med bay, heated blankets over their bodies. Barry poked at the frostbite that was on his abdomen.

"It's still numb!" he gasped out.

"You need to stop poking at it," Dick said as he entered the med bay with Hal, Iris and Carol.

"You try being hit by lightning, and then, frost bitten with absolute zero!" Alicia groaned, pushing her head back against the pillows. "God, remind me to never work with Leonard Snart again!"

"You two thought that you could use him the way Oliver uses people to get info, regardless of what it could mean," said Dick. "I never did that in my life, not ever. And if my adoptive dad were here right now, he'd be telling me, 'Dick, what the _fuck_ were you thinking, kid? What the _fuck_ were you thinking?'"

Iris went over to Alicia to examine the frostbite. "At least that's healing," she said.

"Good," Alicia groaned.

"We just-we _see_ the way Oliver does things and thought we could do the same," Barry said.

"You two are not Oliver," Hal said. "Believe me, I know Ollie; he is one stubborn son of a bitch. He reminds me of you, but you two, what makes you different; you two have a light in you that Ollie never had. That's the kind of hero the two of you are. Believe me I know. Carol and I knew you and Iris, Barry, since we were seven years old. I've watched you go through hell, and you still manage to be an optimist."

Alicia let out a sigh. She knew that Hal was right. "You're right," she said. She looked down and saw she was completely healed. "Okay, I'm good." She reached for her blade and sliced her hand open, allowing the blood to flow on Barry's frostbite.

Joe then came into the room.

"How's Caitlin?" asked Alicia.

"She's back to normal, mostly embarrassed," Joe said. However, that was when they heard alarms on the computers.

"The particle accelerator is officially back online and fully functional," said Barry, sitting up.

"Which means the devil is here," Alicia snarled. "Let's get the stupid son of a bitch."

"You two aren't going out there alone," Dick said.

"That's when you, Hal and Carol come in, trust me," Barry said.

Carol and Hal both nodded, and the two went over to their power batteries. Hal whispered the Green Lantern oath under his breath.

"In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight, let those who worship evil's might, beware of my power, Green Lantern's light." They both put their respective suits on as Barry and Alicia got changed, going outside to meet with Wells himself. Dick pulled on his Nightwing suit and grabbed all of his gear he would need. Barry and Alicia stood out there in front of the S.T.A.R Labs entrance, knowing Joe, Iris, Eddie, Cait and Cisco were listening.

"Well, I heard your prison transfer didn't go as planned," Eobard said tauntingly.

"All part of your plan I'm assuming," said Barry. He wasn't evening bothering with his mask yet. He had more friends coming, really soon.

"Actually, that didn't factor into my plan at all," Eobard said. "But I'm impressed that you both went to such great lengths to get your prisoners out of harm's way. Ever the hero, huh?"

"You've hurt enough people!" Alicia snarled.

"You're not going to hurt anyone else!" Barry added.

"I know, you see me as the villain, but, if you two look back, carefully, at everything I have done, every wheel I've set in motion, you would realize I've only done what I had to do," said Eobard.

"And the particle accelerator? How does that fit into your grand plan?" Barry asked.

"Well, why don't you both go inside, and I'll explain?" Eobard taunted.

"You know we just learned the hard way not to trust the bad guy," Alicia said.

"And yet, I've shown you. . . time and time again, you cannot beat me," Eobard replied. That was when Carol and Hal arrived in their Star Sapphire and Green Lantern suits, along with Firestorm. "Oh, you've brought yourself friends."

"We've got more than friends; we've got family," Barry replied as Dick came outside. Suddenly, that was when Bruce Wayne, as Batman, came in on his glider, swinging down from the rooftop. Oliver Queen then came down as well.

"Ahh, it's a pleasure to see you again, Mr. Queen. And it's the pleasure to meet you, Mr. Jordan, Ms. Ferris, and Mr. Wayne," Eobard said.

"I hope we're not too late," Bruce said in his low growl.

"You're just in time, Bruce," Dick said with a smile.

"I don't care how fast you are!" Barry said. "You cannot fight all eight of us at the same time!"

"Oh, believe me, this is gonna be fun!" Eobard said. They all got themselves into position. Bruce and Dick got their batterangs at the ready, Firestorm charged himself up, Alicia jumped into her flying position, Hal and Carol charged themselves up, and Oliver got his bow at the ready. Eobard then jumped into his suit that he had stored away into a little ring, and it was on.

Barry and Alicia both went at Eobard, and Barry proceeded to chase Reverse Flash as Alicia flew circles around him.

"Barry, Alicia, move!" Oliver called out, aiming his arrow at Eobard. Reverse Flash threw Barry and Alicia against a wired sign as Hal formed a giant green hand to grab Reverse Flash, holding him in place as Carol hit him with a blast of purple energy. However, Hal wasn't expecting Eobard to phase his way out of the green hand, and he threw himself at Hal and Carol and Firestorm. Hal and Carol blocked him, but Firestorm wasn't so lucky as he was thrown across the city. Alicia flew after him to catch him. Instantly, Dick and Bruce threw their batterangs at Reverse Flash, before using their grappling hooks to grab Eobard. Oliver shot Reverse Flash with an arrow.

"Nanites, courtesy of Ray Palmer," Ollie growled out. "They're delivery a high-frequency pulse that's disabling your speed. You won't be running around for quite a while!"

Eobard yanked the arrow out of his leg and proceeded to fight Ollie and Bruce and Dick all at the same time. Dick grabbed Eobard by the arm and threw him across the property. He hit him with another batterang. However, Dick was thrown off when he and Bruce were thrown against a wall along with Barry, and Eobard was on top of Ollie.

"The history books say you live to be eighty-six years old, Mr. Queen," growled Thawne. "I guess the history books are wrong!" He was about to phase a hand through Ollie's chest, but Barry came in and tackled him, landing solid hits to Eobard's chest and head.

Firestorm came back in once Eobard was back on his feet, hitting him with a blast of energy. Alicia decked Thawne in the face. Hal formed a giant green hammer and slammed it against Reverse Flash. Carol punched Eobard hard in the face. She lifted him off the ground by hitting him with a blast of purple, and he fell on a car hood, allowing Oliver to hit him with a tranquilizer. He was down and done.

Finally.

"Thanks, fellas," Barry said with a grin. He smiled at Carol and Alicia. "And my two favorite girls, next to Iris and Cait."

"No problem," Firestorm said.

Barry turned to Oliver. "Nice haircut, and I see we've abandoned our traditional green," he said.

"Trying something different," Oliver said. "Look, I might need a favor from you."

"Wherever, whenever," Barry said with a smile.

Bruce shared a look with Dick. "Good luck; tell me how it goes, Dick," he said.

Dick nodded at his adoptive dad as Bruce swung away on his grappling hook. Firestorm patted Barry on the shoulder and rushed off as Oliver left. Hal massaged Barry's shoulders and he and Carol went back into S.T.A.R Labs.

"We've finally got you, you stupid son of a bitch," whispered Dick.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Okay, so, I included Hal and Carol in this chapter, as promised, but I included Bruce Wayne in there too, because it felt appropriate due to Dick being a character in this fanfic. Next chapter will be the last chapter in this fanfic! I will start writing soon for the sequel; I will try to get it up around Thanksgiving, since I will pre-write a lot of chapters.**

 **Flashraven: as usual, thank you for the support on the story as a whole. I actually dropped a little Easter egg in here with the name of Alicia's aunt, her mother's sister. I think you will find in the sequel that that will be important to keep in mind. One more chapter left and this will be a wrap!**


	39. The Flash and the Angel's Sacrifice

It was almost midday when Alicia awoke from bed.

After Barry had come home from helping Team Arrow at Nanda Parbat, he sat with Alicia, Iris, Eddie, Hal and Carol on the couch, drinking a bottle of Alicia's favorite Cabernet. For Barry and Iris, when they were with Hal and Carol, it felt like old times when they would hang out in high school. They all stayed up until two in the morning, until Eddie and Iris went home, with Iris hugging Hal and Carol goodbye. Around two-thirty am, Barry and Alicia went up to bed, with Carol and Hal going into Barry's bedroom.

Now, they were at S.T.A.R Labs, all of them, Iris, Eddie, Joe, Barry, Dick, Alicia, Hal, Carol, Caitlin, Cisco, Ronnie and Professor Stein, were in the cortex, watching Eobard Thawne in his cell in the pipeline. Hal felt rage in his chest. This was the cockroach that had ruined Barry's whole life and screwed up his whole childhood. Hal had grown up going to Barry's house and having play dates with Iris and Carol since he was seven years old, considering Henry and Nora Allen his second family, especially when he was eight years old and his father died in a plane crash. In fact, when Hal and Carol had heard about Nora's murder, and Barry's father being framed, Barry didn't spend one night alone after that for a good two months, because Hal, Carol and Iris stayed with him every single night. Hal looked at Barry and Alicia, and nodded at the both of them to go down there and talk to Eobard, because Barry needed to get closure after all these years of needing to suffer.

Barry and Alicia walked down there, hand in hand, feeling nervousness in their stomachs. Barry needed answers, but Alicia needed to know why Eobard was going to kill her unborn baby and endanger her children in a future. She didn't even want to look at the man in front of her in that pipeline. She felt disgusted and sick to her stomach. Barry felt equally nauseated. As he pressed his hand on the scanner to open up the pipeline door, which had been fixed by Ronnie and Cisco miraculously, he felt his heart beating out of his chest. He swallowed down the lump in his throat.

"What?" Eobard asked. "No Big Belly Burger?"

Alicia felt annoyed. She was not in the mood. Barry threw Thawne an unimpressed look. He knew that his friends and family upstairs were hearing everything being exchanged between the three of them.

"It's one of the few perks of living in this time. We're out of cows where I come from. But, you don't care about that. You have questions, go on," said Eobard in a taunting tone of voice.

"We don't know where to start. . . _Thawne. . ._ that is your name, right? Eobard Thawne?" Alicia asked.

"Since the day I was born," Thawne said.

"And when was that?" Barry asked.

"One-hundred-thirty-six years from now," Thawne replied. "That's not what you want to know. Go ahead, Barry, Alicia, _ask it_."

Hal, Carol, Joe and Dick felt disgust growing in their stomachs. Hal shared a look with Iris and Eddie, who looked pissed off and horrified by how Eobard was talking to Alicia and Barry. What a scumbag. Hal was typically level headed and didn't usually allow his temper to get out of hand, but Barry, he was a little more hotheaded, and Hal was worried that Barry and Alicia were going to lose it down there. He knew that if it got out of hand, he and Carol and Iris were going to go down there and set Alicia and Barry straight.

"Why did you kill my mother?" Barry asked.

"And why did you kill our unborn son and endanger our children?" Alicia added, feeling her throat going tight.

"Because I _hate_ you both," said Eobard, as a matter-of-factly. "Not you now; you both years from now."

"In the future," replied Alicia.

"In a future, yes; we're enemies, rivals, reverses of one another," Eobard told them.

"So that's why you killed my unborn baby, and attacked Hal's _goddaughter_ and Oliver Queen's _godson_?" Alicia snarled behind a tense jaw. Dick felt tense when Alicia asked that question.

"I'm sorry about that, Alicia; you were in the wrong place at the wrong time," Thawne said to her.

"You did it in my _home!_ " Alicia snapped. "You did it anyway, you stupid son of a bitch!"

"I needed to complete my plan, and I wasn't going to allow anyone, not even your children, those _tornado twins,_ get in the way of anything," Thawne stated simply.

"Why? Why were we rivals?" Barry asked.

"It doesn't matter," stated Thawne. "It doesn't matter anymore." He shook his head. "What matters is, neither one of us were strong enough to defeat the other. Until I learned your secrets. I learned your names _Barry Allen_ and _Alicia Galloway._ And finally, I knew how to defeat you once and for all. Travel back in time, kill Barry as a child, and wipe you off the face of the Earth, but then _you two,_ future you, that is, followed me back and we fought. We landed some pretty solid hits." Barry remembered what that looked like; two forms of lightning fighting around his mother. "But then _you,_ future you, that is, Alicia, got your husband's younger self out of there. I was _so mad._ But then. . . I thought, what if you were to suffer a tragedy, Barry? Something so horrific and traumatizing that you would never become the Flash, and so I stabbed your mother in the heart, and I was free. But then I felt that that wasn't enough, so I traveled to a few more years, to when you were sixteen, Alicia."

"Wait, wait, _what_ are you talking about?" Alicia asked, her voice shaking, having the feeling as to where this was going.

"I gave Clyde and Mark Mardon the tip on which lieutenant was trying to lock them up for their activity in Starling before they moved onto Central City. I knew that that would anger them just enough and that your father would do _absolutely everything_ to protect his little girl. After all, you were your father's favorite," Thawne said in a taunting tone.

Alicia felt her eyes stinging with tears. "You- _You_ killed my dad!" she choked.

"Yes," said Thawne. "But then, afterwards, when I was able to return to a future without the Flash and the Angel, only to realize on my way back that I had lost my way home. I was no longer able to connect to the speed force. And without that, I was _stuck here._ Stranded in this time, unable to return to my own. And the only way back _was the Flash and the Angel._ And so, I created them."

"Why train us?" asked Barry, feeling sick to his stomach with disgust, sadness and hurt. "Why help us save _so many people_?"

Thawne just replied with, "Because I needed you two to get _fast_ in supersonic speed and flight! _Fast_ _enough_ to rupture the space time barrier and create a stable wormhole in which I could return home."

Alicia allowed tears to roll down her cheeks. "And why would we ever do that?"

"Because, Barry Allen and Alicia Galloway, if you give me what I want, I will give you both what you want. You can get the chance to go back in time and fix what I did. You can save your mother, Barry, prevent your father from going to prison, and you, Alicia, can save your father from getting shot in the head, prevent your sister and brother from becoming addicts. _You can reunite the Allen and Galloway families._ "

"No," Barry said, shaking his head, tears flooding his eyes. "No I don't believe you."

Alicia slammed her fists against the glass of the cell. _"I wanna kill you right now!"_ she said tearfully. She wanted to kill him for what he did to Barry's mother, to Barry's father, to her own father, to her in the future. She wanted him to suffer for all the times that she and Barry had suffered.

"I know that rage. I used to feel that rage whenever I looked upon you two. But now, somehow, I understand what Josephine, Henry and Joe feel when they look upon you two with pride. With. . . _love,_ " Thawne whispered. Who knew that he would grow into feeling a father's love for two of his worst enemies?

"No," Barry shouted. "No, don't you _ever_ say that to us!"

"I fucking hate you!" Alicia whispered shakily.

"I know you two are upset, but I am giving you both a chance. _Don't you want that chance?_ " asked Eobard, leaving that question as the final exchange between the three of them. Alicia placed her hand on the scanner and locked the door up. Just as they turned around to leave the pipeline, they ran into Iris and Hal. Alicia slammed herself into Iris and sobbed into her shoulder as Hal hugged Barry firmly.

"I'm sorry," Hal whispered to Barry and Alicia. "I'm so sorry." Hal felt Barry's knees going weak, and Hal lowered him down, rubbing his back.

"He k-k-killed my-my d-dad!" Alicia choked, sobbing violently. Iris brushed her fingers through Alicia's hair, feeling her heart breaking for Barry and Alicia.

* * *

"The rare opportunity to go back in time and right a wrong. . . and save your parents' lives," Professor Stein said once they were all in the cortex. Dick had his arm around Alicia's shoulders as Iris, Hal and Carol stayed near Barry. "Quite the paradox Harrison presented you with."

"The chance to be with someone you love?" asked Iris.

"Sounds pretty cut and dry to me," added Caitlin.

"At first blush, Dr. Snow," said Stein.

"Stein's right," Carol said. "Hal and I, we have time traveling abilities due to our rings. This gift has a risk that comes with it. The night your mother died, Barry, the night Alicia's dad was killed, those events altered the timeline you were already in and changed the course of history."

"So we're living in a paradox?" asked Cisco.

Carol nodded. "Yeah, but when you guys traveled back in time, you only changed _one day._ Imagine years upon years of history. One different decision, no matter how big or small, changes everything. Moments upon moments and choices. Even relationships, nothing would be the same as they are today, and you wouldn't know the difference, because you'd never remember any of it."

"So if we go back in time, and we save our mom and dad, Barry's dad never goes to prison, Massie and my oldest brother never become addicts," whispered Alicia. "You never live with Joe and Iris. Meaning, you might never meet me."

"Or me and Hal," said Carol.

"Or me, or Caitlin, or Ronnie," Cisco said, a sad expression on his face.

"Truth is, there's no real way of knowing what your lives will be like," Stein said.

"But, Barry, Alicia, I feel, coming from a person whose father was killed in front of him, and never got a chance to say goodbye to his mother before she passed away, you need to do this," Hal said. "Because I would give for anything to see my parents again, and talk to them if I could."

"I think you should do it too," Joe said.

"Meaning. . . I will never get to live with you, and you're okay with that?" Barry asked Joe, feeling his chest ache at the thought of losing another father.

"You both get the chance to grow up with both parents," said Joe. "There's no choice here, you and Alicia have to do it."

"We have to think about it," Alicia said. She felt the need to go to the local Catholic Church that was in town, and just pray about her decision.

* * *

Barry went to Iron Heights to visit Henry, feeling the nervousness in his stomach. He knew that Alicia was going to be going to church to pray about the decision that they were torn up about making. He decided to bring Hal with him as moral support for this. The door buzzed as his ID was scanned, and Hal showed the guard his state ID card. The guard allowed them to sit down in the room with the phones, and Barry sat there, feeling nervous and excited.

When Henry arrived on the opposite side of the glass pane that separated them, Barry and Hal grabbed the red phone. Henry was shocked to see his son's best friend, Hal Jordan, sitting there. When Barry explained everything, he felt so nervous about what his dad was going to say.

"Dad, I know that this sounds crazy," said Barry around a smile.

"I think we are way past crazy, Slugger," Henry said. The idea of being able to be reunited with his Nora again, to raise Barry in that house, to be able to have his arms around his son every day again, it all seemed too good to be true. But he didn't know the consequences that could come with that. Although this tragedy tore their family apart, Henry also knew Barry had an amazing home with Joe and Iris, who loved him, was his second family. Barry had Alicia too. "Look, you and Alicia are fast. . . but turning time back?"

"We would not be turning time back," Barry said with a shake of his head. "I would be going back. . . and I could save her."

"What does Joe think about all of this?" Henry asked.

"He thinks Barry should do it," Hal said. "I mean, I think he should. I would give for anything to be with my mom and dad again."

"No," Henry said adamantly. "You cannot."

"Dad. . ." Barry's face fell as his dad said those words. "I can make it so that that night will never happen. _We can be a family again._ " His eyes stung with tears as Hal reached over, rubbing his lower back.

"We are a family," Henry whispered gently.

"Not like this. . . not without Mom," Barry whispered, his voice choked as the tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Barry, there's a natural order to things. Things happen the way that they do. We may not know why at the time, but there must always be a reason. Now I believe that. I _had_ to believe that."

"But. . . I can _save Mom,_ " Barry whispered.

"At what cost? You said time will change, what if it changes you?" Henry asked his son.

"I don't care," Barry whispered tearfully.

"I do," Henry said. "Listen to me, I am in awe of the remarkable man that you have become. . . what you are becoming. . . all the things you've achieved, and not just as the Flash. But _you_ Barry; your honesty, your heart, you were always a hero. And your mom would be just as proud." Barry buried his face into his hand and broke down in tears as his father brought up Nora. "And if she had any say in this, if she thought for _one second_ you going back in time to save her meant you losing what makes you so special, she would _never want that._ "

Hal felt himself getting choked up. Henry wasn't wrong.

"Barry, what I hope for you, maybe the greatest thing that a father can hope for his son, is that one day, you become a father yourself. And then you will know, how much I truly _love_ you," Henry whispered softly.

* * *

Meanwhile, at St. Michael's Catholic Church, Alicia found herself on her knees at the altar, feeling at peace for the first time in months. She hadn't gone to church in a while, but she made the effort to pray at home. Alicia forgot how much she loved going to church. She let out a sigh, feeling this need to find peace, so she figured she should turn to God.

"Dear God," Alicia whispered, "I ask you for clarity. Should I go back and save Daddy? Should I do something so selfish? I-I give so much and do so much for everyone in this city, but what about myself?" Tears rolled down her face. "I-I want you to send this message to Daddy for me: Daddy I miss you so much, and I love you. I think about you every day, Massie, Dom and Paul are thinking about you every second of the day. Daddy I miss you so much why'd you have to get taken from me?" She broke down and sobbed, when she felt somebody's hand on her back. She looked up and saw Caitlin standing there.

"Are you okay?" Caitlin asked her.

Alicia nodded. "Yeah," she whispered. "I just-I needed this. I haven't gone since Easter," she added.

Caitlin nodded and knelt down next to Alicia. "I know that this is all sad, but, Ronnie, he basically told me he wants to get married as soon as possible," she said with a small smile.

Alicia smiled. "So, you have the wedding dress?"

"I still have the one that I put a deposit down for," Caitlin said. "Besides, throughout this whole thing, I didn't even think about bridesmaids. Ronnie and I we were just going to elope in Tahiti. But, now that I think about it, I wouldn't want my maid of honor wearing jeans." She shared a smile with Alicia.

Alicia smiled. She knew Caitlin was talking about her. Since the beginning when she met Caitlin she looked at Caitlin almost like a sister. Alicia reached over and hugged Caitlin, feeling genuinely happy for her best friend. After Caitlin was going to come Iris and Eddie.

"But Caitlin, what do you think Barry and I should do?" Alicia asked. "We-We need someone to tell us."

"I think that for once, you two should do what you feel in your hearts, and do something for yourselves for once," Caitlin said gently.

* * *

"Ah! Well, if it makes you two feel any better, it took you both a whole hour longer to decide than I thought it would!" Eobard said happily, accepting the Big Belly Burger being placed in the slot for food in the cell with glee.

"So, how does this work, your grand plan?" Alicia asked hotly.

"Well, it's really not that grand at all, Alicia. In fact, it's rather simple. We use the particle accelerator," Eobard stated.

"The particle accelerator; the last time you turned that thing on it blew up," Barry said.

"This time, the accelerator will operate in the way it was designed to. Except, instead of three particles moving in opposite directions, we will only insert two, that being the both of you," Thawne said. "If you two can go fast enough, if you hit those particles with enough speed and strength, you will punch a hole right through the fabric of reality. You will create a portal connecting this time to infinite times, a wormhole, through which one might travel back to the past, say, to the night your mother died, or the night your father died, or forward into the future, to say, my time."

"You said _if_ we go fast enough," Alicia said. "What happens if we don't?"

"If you two don't achieve the desired velocity barrier, you'll die," Thawne said simply.

* * *

"Okay, so, for this to work, how fast will Barry and Alicia have to go?" Iris asked as Eddie wound an arm around her waist.

"Mach two at minimum, by my estimates," Stein replied.

"Have you two ever run or flew that fast?" Eddie asked.

"We just need to focus right now on what we need to do," said Alicia. "That means we need to train."

"What happens if they don't go that fast?" asked Dick. "I am picturing bugs hitting a windshield."

"You're not that far off," Hal said.

"But we're going to need something else too," Barry added to Cisco.

"Really, what's that? Because I am really not interesting in letting you both get yourselves killed," Cisco said.

"We need you to build a time machine," Alicia said with a smile.

Cisco nodded. "Go on," he said with a smile as Ronnie entered the room with Caitlin. "What does Thawne need a time machine for?"

"Apparently, after he led the Mardon brothers to shoot my father, he lost his speed," Alicia said. "He gets it back some times, but only in small spurts."

"So I was right. He was using the wheelchair to charge himself," Cisco said.

"So after we open the wormhole, he's gonna need the ship to travel back to the future," said Barry. "He's been squirreling all the parts."

"All we need to do is put it together," said Ronnie.

"I can help with that too," Hal said.

"Hal, you're a test pilot not a tech genius," Iris said. "Even if computer class and chemistry were two subjects in school you were good at."

"And Ronnie, I love you, but this is a time machine, not a bookcase from IKEA," Cisco said. He took a piece of tile. "We got a problem. These tiles, they're made of tungsten."

"Well, tungsten does have the highest melting point of any other element," Stein said.

"Yeah, but the dust it generates is flammable," Ronnie pointed out. "It could explode."

"Any ideas?" asked Eddie.

"Let me go ask Dr. Evil," Cisco said as he walked out of the room with the blueprints. "Which used to be a name that made me smile," he added.

* * *

The next day, Barry and Alicia walked into the cortex, only to hear Stein.

"The calculations; there is a danger," Stein was saying.

"We know, we're ready to take the risk," Barry said, winding his arm around Alicia's waist.

"No, not just the two of you, but to everyone," Stein said. "Wells didn't tell us everything."

"Barry, even if you reach the right speed," Caitlin started to say, "Colliding with the hydrogen particle, there's a chance you two can open up a singularity."

"What's a singularity?" asked Hal from where he sat next to Eddie.

"A black hole," Cisco said. "We could destroy the city."

"For starters," Stein scoffed lightly.

"If we create a singularity here and cannot control it, we could be looking at global catastrophe," Alicia finished. "See? I was paying attention in class, Professor."

"So long and thanks for all the fish," Cisco said with a shake of his head.

Barry just went over to the computers and pulled Wells up on the larger screens, putting the comms on speaker so that they could all talk to him.

"Well sure there's a big risk," Eobard said, not really caring about the risk.

"Understatement of the year," Iris said coolly.

"I would hardly refer to extinction-level event as a 'bit of a risk,'" Stein said.

"Yeah, and your accelerator's been just about as reliable as the beater I drove in high school," Joe said.

"Let me ask you all this. . . how many metahumans, how many dangers have we faced this year together? Or did you forget that was me fighting alongside each and every one of you? I've been planning this for almost a decade; _it will work,_ " Eobard said.

"And how do we make sure that we do not open a black hole in the middle of the city?" Eddie threw out. "What happens if it loses control and no one can contain it?"

"So once the wormhole stabilizes, Barry and Alicia will have one minute and fifty-two seconds to alter the past and come back to the present. If and when they do that, you can close the wormhole, and we can all live happily ever after," Thawne said. "Almost two minutes. More than enough time to save Nora and William."

"But not enough time to stop you," Alicia growled.

"Everything's a choice," Thawne said simply.

"And what if we're late?" Barry asked.

"You won't be. I believe in the both of you, always have. So I guess the question is, do your friends and family believe in you as much as I do?"

* * *

Later that afternoon, around one, it was time for Caitlin and Ronnie's impromptu wedding ceremony before they did anything else. While it was not the most conventional, it was still a wedding. Caitlin having chosen Alicia to be maid of honor was a true honor. She stood in the exit to S.T.A.R Labs in a blue cocktail dress that Caitlin had chosen for her. Alicia fluffed the train on Caitlin's mermaid dress and fixed her veil.

"Is this actually binding?" Ronnie asked nervously. He knew that this day was coming; he just wasn't expecting it to happen this quickly. He hadn't even bothered with finding a suit, so he just threw on a dress shirt and jacket.

"My father made me become a rabbi before he sent me away to MIT," Stein said. "This will be _legit_ as the kids say."

"No kids say that," said Ronnie as Caitlin walked outside with Iris, Alicia and Carol behind her. Caitlin was glowing with joy, looking happiest that Barry had ever seen her look, ever since Ronnie came back to her alive. Now was the time for Caitlin to celebrate the wedding day that she deserved. Caitlin had been through hell and back this past year, so she earned it. She clutched a bouquet of orange tulips in her hands, nervous.

Alicia stood next to Barry, who wrapped an arm around her shoulders tightly as they watched the scene before them. Alicia knew in a future that they were supposedly married, but that was a long way to go, even though she would seriously consider marrying Barry right now.

"If it's alright with everyone, I'd like to skip all the Hebrew," Stein said around a smile. "I've learned a lot of things about merging one's life with another this past year." He shared a smile with Ronnie. "Yet for all incredible advancements in science we've all been party to, the mystery that brings two people together through love is magical. Mr. Ramon, the rings please."

Cisco approached Ronnie and Caitlin with the wedding bands. Caitlin passed the flowers to Alicia.

"I owe you a real ring," Ronnie said as he slipped the wedding ring on Caitlin's finger.

"I don't need one. I have everything and everyone I want right here. And if the events of the past year have led us to this moment, it was worth it. I love you, Ronnie," Caitlin declared, smiling softly.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," Stein said.

"Stop telling me what to do," Ronnie said with a grin, before grabbing Caitlin's face and kissing her, sealing their vows forever.

* * *

Later, at two o'clock, Barry and Alicia were dressed in their Flash and Angel suits, getting prepared to say goodbye to everyone. Alicia felt sad knowing that from here on now, she was leaving a life behind; her partner, her three best friends, and possibly her and Barry's relationship. She just didn't realize it was going to be this hard to say goodbye to Cisco and Caitlin. Cisco and Caitlin were like a brother and sister to her, Dick was not just her partner, but, over the years, he became family to her, too. She shared a look with Barry; she could tell he was holding back tears as he shared a look with Hal and Carol, his best friends since first grade, the two that stood by him and Iris, the two that were there for him when his mother had been killed.

"Okay, there's gonna be three of each of you back there. . . the you from the future who saved your younger self, your younger selves, and then _'you'_ you," Cisco said. "Remember; wait until future you gets your younger self out of there. Alicia, remember, you remember the lights blacking out in the SCPD, I have a hunch that the future you turned the lights off, so make sure you do that, and get your dad out."

"Piece of cake," Barry whispered, lying through his teeth.

"May the speed force be with you," Cisco grinned. Barry and Alicia pulled him into a group hug, Caitlin joining in.

"We love you," whispered Caitlin.

Barry released himself from Caitlin and Cisco and moved onto Hal and Carol, his two oldest friends next to Iris. Carol reached over and embraced Barry tightly as Hal clasped him on the shoulder.

"You still owe me money from our senior year of high school, Hal," Barry whispered jokingly.

"I said I'll pay you back," Hal chuckled.

"Yeah, we both know you're not paying me back," Barry said with a shake of his head as Dick clasped his shoulder. Dick moved onto Alicia.

"See you on the other side, partner," Dick said, hugging Alicia tightly.

Barry turned to Joe. "Goodbye, Dad," he choked out, his eyes filling with tears. He and Joe embraced tightly.

"Goodbye son," Joe whispered. Barry and Alicia finally turned to Iris. Iris, the woman that Barry loved like a sister; even though he no longer crushed on her, he still loved her so much. He felt Iris press a kiss on his forehead.

"You two don't have to say anything; I already know," Iris whispered. "I hope that whatever life you two get, that it's enough for you." She moved to hug Alicia tightly.

"I love you," Alicia said thickly. She felt her eyes prickling. "God I promised I wouldn't."

"No, Alicia, it's fine," Hal said, hugging her firmly against his side.

Suddenly, that was when Professor Stein spoke up over the comms. "Okay, Mr. Allen, Ms. Galloway, assuming you both achieve proper velocity and open the wormhole, you only have one minute and fifty-two seconds to go back and then come back here, or else."

"Yeah, we know professor," Alicia called, pulling her mask on. Barry pulled his hood up and over his face.

"Good luck," Eddie back.

"Come back in one piece!" Hal said.

"Run, Barry, _run,_ " whispered Carol.

"Alicia, you've got this," Dick said, and he watched as Alicia jumped into the air and shot into the particle accelerator, flying around at the fastest she ever flew. Barry ran alongside her. Hal watched on in shock as the two went around in circles around the accelerator.

"Okay, accelerator's structural integrity is holding up," said Stein.

"They just passed Mach two," whispered Cisco.

As Barry and Alicia ran and flew around, they saw images of their past, their present, and their future.

"Okay, Barry, what you are seeing before you is the speed force," whispered Eobard. "And Alicia, you are connected to the space-time continuum. So you both need to focus on where you want to go. Focus hard; think about your parents."

"It's working," Alicia whispered in shock. They repeated it one more time, and they found themselves on their separate paths, Alicia outside the SCPD from ten years ago, and Barry in his parents' house. This was it.

* * *

Barry's feet halted to a stop, and he found himself in his childhood bedroom, his fish tank with fish flopping around the spilled water. His desk in his room was cluttered. His bed was unmade. He looked around. It looked exactly how it did that night. The night everything went to hell. He went over and touched his old science and math texts books that he had kept in his room at the time. His fingers lingered upon his favorite children's book, _The Runaway Dinosaur_. He felt his chest growing tight.

That was when he heard the sound of his mother's screams, his younger self screaming. He rushed downstairs instantly, but he stopped at the door when he saw the future version of himself, shaking his head at him.

It said it all.

 _You cannot save her._

 _Do not do it._

 _Do not do it._

Barry's heart ached, and he felt his throat going tight, like a rubber band being tied around is throat, choking him. He hid behind the wooden door, feeling his eyes filling with tears as they flooded in his eyes. He buried his face into his hands as he heard the Reverse Flash leave the room in a flash, and he heard his mother's moans of pain and fear. She was terrified for her son and her husband. His mom; she was the most amazing, caring, loving mom on Earth. She only cared about Barry and her husband. She was an amazing woman. Barry just entered the room, deciding he needed his moment with his mom. He walked in, tears pouring down his face as he felt his chest growing tight. He saw his father passed out on the floor from trying to save Nora. He walked over to his moaning, distressed mother, his heart shattering in the process. But this was his final chance to tell his mom goodbye, to hopefully get a little closure. He went over to his mom and knelt beside her.

"Hey, hey it's okay. _You're okay,_ " he whispered, hardly able to process what he was doing in that moment. He stroked her red hair, trying to comfort her.

"My husband, _my son_ ," Nora sobbed out, tears spilling onto her cheeks. Oh God; she was _so scared._ She knew it wasn't long until she was dead right there on the floor.

"They're okay. They're both safe, I promise," Barry whispered.

"Who are you?" she asked him tearfully.

"I'm. . . I'm the Flash," her son whispered, pulling his cowl back so that his mom could see his face.

"I don't understand," Nora whispered. "You look just like my father."

"I-I know it's hard to believe, but it's _me,_ Mommy. It's Barry," Barry whispered to her, smiling at her as the tears streamed down his face, soaking his cheeks.

"Barry? _Oh my beautiful boy!_ " Nora reached forward and held his face in both her hands, stroking his cheeks.

"I got a second chance," Barry choked out. "To come back here and tell you that I'm okay. Dad and I are both okay. And we _love you,_ Mom. _I love you. Mommy I miss you so much!_ "

Nora stroked his face. "I love you, baby, I love you."

Barry titled his head down, and Nora placed a kiss against his forehead, before she finally died right there in his arms. He leaned down further and rested his head against her chest, sobbing violently, allowing himself to grieve.

* * *

At the same time Barry was supposed to be saving his mother, Alicia walked into the SCPD. When she walked in, remembering where her dad's desk had been at the time, she heard her younger self screaming. She rushed, looking into the room, to already see her older self, in an Angel suit that looked like hers, only with much more accents. Underneath the cape, there was a solid Champaign color, and there were small Champaign-colored accents on the boots and gloves that went along with the rose gold. Her older-self shook her head at her. It said:

 _Do not try to save him._

 _You cannot do it._

Sure, Alicia couldn't save her dad, but that didn't mean she could not change one thing to ensure she could say one last goodbye to her dad. He shut off all the lights in the precinct, and she flew in instantly, moving the gun before it went off, and it hit William in the chest rather than the head. Alicia grabbed her dad and flew him around the corner so that she could have one last moment with her dad.

"What-What happened?" Alicia's father gasped out. "My daughters, m-my sons, my-my wife."

"Shhh," Alicia shushed. "They're all right. They're safe they're okay."

"Wh-Who are you?" William asked her.

"I'm-I-this isn't going to make sense." Alicia lifted her domino mask off her face. "But it's _me,_ Daddy. It's Alicia. Your Angel."

"Alicia?" William asked, and he saw her eyes, his eyes, and he reached forward, stroking her cheeks as tears filled her eyes. _"Oh baby, how? How are you here?"_

"It-It doesn't matter," Alicia choked out. "What matters is- I-I got a second chance to-to tell you-you th-that I'm all right. That me and Massie, Dom, Pauly and Mommy, we're all okay. And that we love you and-and w-we th-think about you-you every second of the day."

"Babydoll," William whispered. "Whenever you-you miss me, h-have faith."

"Daddy," Alicia choked as William died in her arms. She leaned forward and sobbed against him, before needing to get up and leave.

* * *

Barry and Alicia found themselves going back to the present, realizing that right here, in the future, they already had everything that they had ever wanted to have. They had a family, they had friends, and they had each other. That was all that mattered to them at this point. They didn't care about Eobard's offer. Alicia flew as Barry ran, and they saw Eobard about to get into his time machine like Marty McFly. Alicia felt so angry and so hurt, that she flew in like a bat out of hell, and tackled Thawne to the ground.

"You both didn't save them!" Eobard said in realization. "You could have had everything you ever wanted!"

"We already do!" Barry said.

"Not for long," Eobard hissed.

Barry and Alicia proceeded to run and fly around Thawne, and they fought. They _fought._ Alicia grabbed Thawne and lifted him by one arm, tossing him around in the air like a rag doll, and throwing him down to the ground. Hal formed a giant green monster truck, running it over Eobard as Carol blasted him with a giant bubble of purple energy. Dick however could sense that Alicia, Barry, Hal and Carol couldn't keep his up, and he grabbed his gun, along with Eddie. Once they got a clear shot of Thawne, they fired two shots right into his back, taking him down instantly.

"Eddie, Dick, what the hell did you two do?" asked Alicia.

"We ended it," Eddie breathed out. That was when they saw Eobard's true form, before he died right there. However, that was when the singularity opened up, pieces of debris being picked up, along with Eobard's body.

"Oh God!" gasped out Caitlin.

"We need to go!" Iris yelled. They all ran outside, to see the black hole forming over the city, picking up everything in it's way: cars, people, everything. Buildings were falling apart.

"Okay, we need to stop it!" Barry announced.

"How?" asked Hal.

"This singularity won't stop feeding, not even after the earth is gone," Stein said.

"We need to disrupt the motion," Alicia said.

"Again, how will you do that?" Hal asked.

"We need to go at super speed into the center of that thing, run in the opposite direction of it," Barry said.

"You've never gone that fast before!" Carol said, her blue eyes wide.

"Alicia and I have to try," Barry said. "Let's do this!"

Alicia nodded and proceeded to run, jumping into flight, right towards the singularity. She flew and flew, watching as Barry's lightning passed her as he ran right beside her. They went in the opposite direction of the black hole, determined to save Central City.

However, down on the ground, Ronnie, Carol, Hal and Stein were all doubting that Alicia and Barry could do this all by themselves.

"They need help up there," said Carol. "They can't keep this up." She looked towards Hal.

Hal nodded. He and Carol got their suits on, and they flew towards the singularity to help Barry and Alicia, but not before Caitlin pressed a hard kiss against Ronnie's lips. Ronnie and Stein merged, and they all went up into the singularity, flying right in the eye of it.

"Firestorm, Hal, Carol," Barry whispered. They all proceeded to run and fly around the tornado, as fast as they could go to.

Barry could hear the words in his head.

 _Run, Barry, run!_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Alright, that is a wrap! I cannot believe that this story is finally finished and that it's the end. Now I know what most are thinking. How am I going to introduce Patty? What's going to be going on with Eddie? I know I made some major changes, but, I personally feel if Iris is not with Barry, then she should at least be with Eddie as his wife. I will be rewriting a lot of chapters for the sequel. The only thing I am struggling with is coming up with a title for it. Plus, it should be up around Thanksgiving.**

 **Additionally, there is something that I need to get off my chest. Here's what I need to say: I am a WestAllen shipper and proud, even though I am writing fanfiction pairing Barry with an original character I wrote. Iris is one of my favorite characters. Candice Patton is one of my idols and one of my favorite actresses. I just need to say I do not appreciate how certain Flash fans are acting towards not only the Iris character, but also Candice Patton. I've come across YouTube comments and Instagram comments saying all these disgusting things about Candice, essentially mocking her and commenting things that are prejudice. In fact I came across a YouTube comment calling Iris an "autistic cunt" and I was so offended I proceeded to stand up for the character, and the minute I did that, I was called an "autistic cunt" I'm disgusted by this. I get it, the Iris character was always underused on the show and hasn't been written well, but, I feel this season she's improving and is being given more of a role within Team Flash. Iris is finally finding her set of balls. In all honesty, I am sick of all the toxicity and animosity amongst the Flash fandom towards Iris. People can hate me all they want for me loving Iris and defending Candice Patton, but at this point I really don't care. All I'm excited about this season on the Flash is the Elongated Man and the WestAllen wedding.**

 **Flashraven: thank you so much for your support on this story, and I hope you're ready for the sequel that will be coming soon. Like I said it should be up around Thanksgiving, but I am having difficulty with coming up with a name for the story itself. I have a sense of pride about these fanfics, because after Glee ended, the Flash became my new favorite show, so these Flash and Arrow fanfics feel like my new babies that I am trying to build a following on. Additionally I did my video review on the Flash episode from this week, and I will do the same tomorrow with Arrow.**

 **When is story closes another opens. So I am ready to start writing for the sequel. Again, struggling with coming up for a name.**


End file.
